BETAVERSION: Die Unteren Ränge
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: KOMPLETT. Stand HBP. Dunkler Genremix, Todesser FF. Betaversion von Ancient Legion III. Für weitere Informationen siehe Bio
1. Kapitel 1

Die Unteren Ränge

**Kurzbeschreibung:** Herbst 1978. Zur Zeit des ersten Krieges gegen den Dunklen Lord gibt es mehr als nur zwei klare Fronten. Ein Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser steht kurz vor seiner entgültigen Vernichtung und die letzten Mitglieder werden erbarmungslos gejagt. Ihnen Gegenüber stehen eine ganze Reihe treuer Anhänger Lord Voldemorts.

Diese Geschichte wird lang, also richtet euch häuslich vor eueren Monitoren ein und lest es einfach. Und auch immer her mit den Reviews.

Achja: Am Anfang scheinen die einzelnen Charaktere nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun zu haben, aber das ändert sich schnell. Jeder Char spielt einen wichtigen Part.

**Disclaimer:** Ihr wißt es alle: Nichts ist wirklich auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern gehört J.K. Rowling. schulternzug

**Warning:** Es geht nicht gerade nett zu in dieser FF, daher ist ein **M** wirklich angebracht. Es gibt genügend Gewaltszenen in allen möglichen Varianten (Folter, Vergewaltigung, Mord, Tierquälerei (obwohl ich in 70 der Fälle aber nicht besonders ins Detail gehe))

**PS:** Ähm…ich hab mich noch nicht ernsthaft um einen **Beta-Leser** bemüht, aber wenn jemand Lust hat und sich selbst quälen möchte, dann klopft einfach mal an.

1: Cyrano Hargreave: Der Wächter Askabans

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze): **

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein frustrierter Wächter aus Askaban_

Hywell Hargreave: _Wächter aus Askaban. Jüngerer Cousin von Cyrano_

_Datum: Später Abend des 13. Oktobers 1978_

Konnte es einen schlimmeren Beruf geben? Die gesamte Zauberwelt wimmerte und zitterte angesichts des Askaban Gefängnisses, dem menschenunwürdigen Ort im Schatten der Dementoren. Niemand wünschte sich auch nur einen Fuß freiwillig in dieses finstere, naßkalte Loch hineinzusetzen und noch schlimmer war es, wenn man gar nicht _freiwillig_ hier war, sondern in Ketten hineingeführt wurde, in eine der düsteren Zellen hineingestoßen wurde und die Zellentür hinter einem ins Schloß fiel. Abgesehen von einem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in Askaban und einem freiwilligen Aufenthalt in Askaban, gab es natürlich noch etwas: Man trug den Namen Cyrano Hargreave und war einer der wenigen, menschlichen Wächter der Gefängnisinsel. Und Cyrano mußte sich wirklich jeden Tag selbst dafür gratulieren, das er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, diesen Job zu ergattern: Er war einer der Besten seines Jahrganges gewesen, als er Hogwarts nach 7 Jahren verlassen hatte. Er war ein Reinblut…nun gut, die Hargreave Familie war nicht gerade der Stolz unter den Reinblütern, sie waren nicht besonders reich, noch waren ihre Abkömmlinge besonders talentiert oder gutaussehend, sie hatten nicht einmal den Hauch einer Malfoy-Ausstrahlung und hier und da wurde es sogar großzügig übersehen, wenn ein Muggel sich in die Familie einheiratete…aber dennoch war die Hargreave Familie ein stolzes und unauffälliges Geschlecht! Und Cyrano war klug und fleißig (nicht das jemand außer sein eigenes Ego das einmal bestätigt hatte) und er hätte sicherlich Karriere machen können. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich ausgerechnet in Askaban einzunisten. Anfangs nur „Übergangsweise", wie er es nannte, nur so lange bis er genug verdient hatte…jetzt arbeitete er aber schon über zehn Jahre hier und niemand konnte das mehr als „Übergangsweise" bezeichnen. Merlin, wie sehr er diesen verdammten Job haßte! Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören sollen und sich irgendwo in der Winkelgasse ein eigenes Geschäft eingerichtet, oder er hätte auf seinen Vater hören sollen und wäre besser ins Ausland abgewandert, jetzt, wo die Zeiten in Großbritannien so unruhig waren…aber nein, Cyrano hatte es damals für eine verdammt gute Idee gehalten, _hier_ zu arbeiten, in _Askaban_, einfach weil man gut verdiente. Abgesehen von einem gut bezahlen Job war Askaban nicht mehr als ein stinkendes, windgepeitschtes und eiskaltes Rattennest, in welchem Depression und Wahnsinn sich schon so tief ins Gemäuer eingefressen hatten, das man die Dementoren eigentlich gar nicht mehr gebraucht hätte.

Cyrano Hargreave stand in seinem Büro, an der feuchten Wand angelehnt und starrte finster vor sich hin. Sein Büro war widerlich. Die Wände brüchig und klamm, die Zimmerecken schimmlig, die Luft war eiskalt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch, an der einen Wand ein Schrank mit Akten und an der anderen Wand einige vollgepackte, durchnäßte Kartons…die Kartons standen hier bereits teilweise seit Jahren, sie waren mit allerlei Persönlichem gefüllt, das er eigentlich dazu benutzen wollte um sein Büro zu verschönern und etwas häuslicher einzurichten…komisch aber das er nie den Elan dazu aufbringen konnte, auch nur einen Karton zu öffnen. Das mußte an den verdammten Dementoren liegen, sobald er die Insel betrat hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr irgend etwas zu tun…mal abgesehen von der Tätigkeit „stumpf an die Wand starren" oder „langweilige Akten sortieren". Verdammt, dieser Job brachte ihn noch ins Grab!

Das beste an diesem Job war aber, das es absolut _unmöglich_ war, Spaß zu haben: Zum Beispiel war es eine ungemein schlechte Idee, sich mit seinen Kollegen zu treffen und einfach mal etwas Feuerwhiskey zu trinken und eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen…sobald man auch nur den Anflug von Spaß verspürte, luden sich diese verdammten Dementoren nämlich selber ein und ließen nicht mehr von einem ab. Nicht das sie den menschlichen Wächtern direkt schadeten, aber sie brachten einfach jede Party zum platzen: Sobald sie auch nur den Raum betraten schlug die fröhliche Stimmung binnen Sekunden in ein freudlose, stumpfsinnige und allgemein sehr deprimierende Prozedur um…kurz gesagt, es herrschte ungefähr genausoviel Glückseeligkeit wie zur Beerdigung seiner eigenen Eltern.

Cyrano war nicht alleine in seinem Büro. Lässig auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch hängend, saß Hywell Hargreave, sein jüngerer Cousin…eigentlich mußte es einem doch zu denken geben, das gleich zwei Mitglieder der Familiensippe für Askaban arbeiteten und somit den wohl schlimmsten Beruf in der gesamten Zauberwelt besetzten…mal ehrlich, das ganze war sogar ein schlimmerer Beruf als Geschmackstester für neue, _experimentelle_ Sorten der Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen!

Hywell starrte gelangweilt auf einige Papiere die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet lagen, die Nase gerümpft und das Kinn trotzig vorgeschoben: „Wirklich Cyrano, ich persönlich halte das für absoluten Quatsch! Es ist ein Gerücht, nichts weiter!"

Cyrano antwortete nicht, sondern musterte seinen jüngeren Cousin nur mißbilligend. Hywell streckte sich, gähnte und sah dann auf seine Armbanduhr: „Verdammt, noch fast eine Stunde bis ich hier abhauen kann. Meinst du es würde auffallen, wenn ich einfach früher gehen würde?" Eigentlich war das keine direkte Frage, weil Hywell sich nie um die Meinung seines Cousins scherte, aber Cyrano ließ sich dennoch dazu herab, zu antworten: „Du wirst schön hierbleiben, Junge! Ich bleib hier ganz sicher nicht alleine, nicht nach dieser Warnung!" Hywell lachte laut auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Dokumente vor sich schweben und verfrachtete sie so in einer der untersten Schubladen des Aktenschrankes, ohne das sich Hywell dafür großartig rühren mußte.

„Panikmacherei", knurrte Hywell abfällig: „Die Todesser würden doch nicht so einfach hier herein marschieren und ihre Kumpanen herausholen! Das Ministerium will uns nur zur Vorsicht und erhöhter Wachsamkeit ermahnen…die haben nicht mal Auroren hier postiert, da kannst du mal sehen, wie viel Sorgen die sich machen: Nämlich Keine!"

„Vielleicht haben sie einfach aus dem Grund keine Auroren hier postiert, weil es fast keine mehr gibt und außerdem denkt das großartige Ministerium ja, das Dementoren als Bewachung genügen…", Cyrano mußte unwillkürlich zittern, als er an die verhüllten Dementoren dachte, die einem die Freude aussaugten, sobald man ihnen zu Nahe kam: „Diese verdammten Dementoren…das Ministerium hat ja nicht die geringste Ahnung was das für Monster sind! Ich würde denen nicht mal meinen kleinen Finger anvertrauen, geschweige denn mein Leben oder die Überwachung von irgendwelchen wahnsinnigen Todessern und all dem anderen Abschaum hier. Und einer Horde angreifender Todesser, die auf dem Befehl von _Ihm_ hin, Askaban attackieren…ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, wie lange wir diese scheiß Insel verteidigen können: Schätzungsweise drei Sekunden…vielleicht vier Sekunden, wenn du endlich mal anfangen würdest, dich nicht wie der letzte _Idiot_ aufzuführen, Hywell!"

Die beiden Cousins starrten sich finster an.

Hywell Hargreave senkte als erster den Blick und fuhr sich mürrisch durch die Hellbraunen Haare: „Du bist mal wieder absolut freundlich…ich versuche dich nur zu beruhigen und du fängst schon wieder mit dem Idioten-Thema an." knurrte der Jüngere.

„Irgendwie haben mich deine Worte noch nie beruhigt, Hywell, weil du nicht mal in der Lage bist das Wetter für die nächsten fünf Sekunden vorherzusagen, geschweige denn die Pläne von…_Ihm_."

Hywell setzte sich aufrecht hin und wirkte plötzlich ungewohnt ernst und angespannt. Cyrano kannte ihn nun schon sein Leben lang und wußte, das Hywell im Grunde einen sehr nachdenklichen und pessimistischen Charakter hatte, der aber nur selten zu Tage kam. Aber heute war einer dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten: Hywell sah seinen Cousin fragend an: „Was willst du also tun, Cyrano? Ganz ehrlich? Was können wir schon dagegen machen?"

Cyrano trat an den Schreibtisch heran und lehnte sich zu seinem Cousin vor, so das sie sich leise unterhalten konnten: „Was ich vor habe, Hywell? Ich bleib nicht mehr länger in Askaban, ich habe genug davon! Der Job ist der letzte Dreck, vom Geld mal abgesehen, aber ich hab keine Lust das _Er_ und seine Todesser hier irgendwann hineinspazieren und mir zwei kleine Worte entgegenschleudern…", ein Muskel zuckte angespannt in seinem bleichen Gesicht: „Oder noch besser, das sie _zuerst_ ihre sadistische Ader an mir ausleben, bevor sie mir ihre beiden Lieblings Worte entgegen schleudern. Verstehst du? Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein dämlicher Askaban-Wärter, ich hasse es schon das man mich deswegen schief anguckt, aber ich habe keine Lust auch noch deswegen zu sterben! Todesser-Angriffe standen nämlich nicht in meinem Arbeitsvertrag!"

Hywell lächelte schief: „Komisch…in meinem Vertrag war auch nicht von so was die Rede."

Cyrano rollte mit den Augen: „Jaa…eigentlich sollte man meinen, das wir wegen dieser Bedrohung mehr verdienen sollten, aber nichts da. Wenn ich einen Job mit hohem Berufsrisiko gewollte hätte, dann wäre ich Drachenpfleger geworden. Ich suche mir irgendwas anderes, irgendwas ruhiges, ohne Dementoren natürlich. Wie wärs wenn wir gemeinsam unsere Kündigungen einreichen würden?"

„Klingt verführerisch", antwortete Hywell trocken, bevor er wieder anfing zu grinsen: „Sag mal, vielleicht sollten wir einfach dem Zwei-Wörter-Klub beitreten, dann laufen wir nicht mehr Gefahr, von denen aus dem Verkehr gezogen zu werden!"

Cyrano lachte laut auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ehrlich, sein Cousin war herrlich dreist, ein echter Slytherin. Slytherins waren gute Leute, obwohl das die meisten Menschen strickt verneinten. Slytherins waren klug und mutig und hatten meistens das Talent, sich aus unangenehmen Sachen wieder herauszuwinden.

„Du bist echt ein bescheuerter Idiot, Hywell Hargreave! Weißt du, ich würde dem Klub sogar jederzeit beitreten, wenn man dann nicht Gefahr laufen würde, gleich vom nächsten Auroren ins übernächste Jahrtausend gehext zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich das lohnt…ich hasse Risikobereitschaft und noch viel mehr hasse ich Berufsrisikos. Kann man zufällig so beitreten, so daß man nur Nutznießer des Klubs ist und nicht gleich an der vordersten Front mitkämpfen muß?"

Hywell zuckte mit den Schultern, jedoch hatte sein Gesicht einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund, zweifelsohne um eine typisch slytherinsche Bemerkung abzuliefern, als ein entferntes Geräusch, ein unheilvolles Grollen, doch die stillen Gänge des Gebäudes hallte. Hywell war sofort aufgesprungen und auch Cyrano hatte sich merklich versteift. Die beiden Cousins sahen sich mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Anspannung an. Das Geräusch erklang wieder, diesmal näher und es ließ den Boden leicht erzittern.

Cyrano sog hörbar Luft ein: „Warum hab ich nicht schon gestern gekündigt?"

**Kommentar:** Ja, ja, Cyrano und Hywell sind schon echte Bilderbuch-Slytherins. In den HP Büchern sind die Slytherins alles ziemlich böse Jungs und Mädels, aber die beiden Hargreave Cousins in dieser Geschichte, sind im Grunde wirklich gute Kerle. Bitte verurteilt sie nicht, nur weil es Slytherins sind und quetscht sie nicht in das Klischee vom typischen Slytherin hinein. Die beiden stehen mehr für die guten Slytherin Eigenschaften.

Das ich die Hauptpersonen des jeweiligen Kapitels aufzähle und kurz beschreibe dient wirklich nur dazu, damit man später nicht ins Schleudern kommt (darüber ärgere ich mich nämlich immer beim lesen, weil ich dauernd die Personen wieder vergesse g).


	2. Kapitel 2

2: Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe: 

Afrikanische Schwarzmagier

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zweitältester Sohn des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Laurie Marlowe: _Tochter des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Rameses: _Ein genervter Privatlehrer der Marlowe Geschwister_

_Datum: Nachmittag des 2. Oktobers 1978_

Der Boden war ausgedörrt und die dunkle Erde wies lauter Risse und Furchen auf. Narben der Trockenheit und Hitze. Das spröde Gras, war von der afrikanischen Sonne fast vollkommen verbrannt und die meisten Stellen waren bereits abgegrast. Es gab kaum mehr Wasser, die trockene Luft flimmerte und das Land verglühte qualvoll…wie jedes Jahr am Ende der Trockenzeit. Kein Grund besorgt zu sein. Nicht das sich die Marlowes überhaupt wegen so etwas Sorgen machen würden. Als Zauberfamilie braucht man nicht zu fürchten zu verdursten oder zu verhungern…es ist nicht einmal so, das man gezwungen ist zu schwitzen: Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und die Haut des Körpers kühlt sich erfrischend herab, ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und man kann einen trockenen Zweig in einem, mit Wasser gefüllten, Becher verwandeln. Hitze und Trockenheit waren bedeutungslos…

„Geschälte Krabbenhaut und nicht das Krabbenfleisch, Laurie!" Eine schwarze Faust schlug ungeduldig auf den Holztisch.

„Entschuldigung!" rief eine empört klingende Stimme. Der schwarze, alte Zauberer funkelte die junge Frau die vor ihm an dem Tisch saß, böse an: „Paß besser auf, das nächste mal. Ist das ganze etwa so langweilig, das du nicht einmal mehr zuhörst?"

Die junge Frau, Laurie Marlowe, wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und würgte ihre Widerworte hinunter. Natürlich war es langweilig…absolut schrecklich. Die ganzen Zutaten zusammenzusuchen hatte bereits Tage gedauert, aber dann noch alles vorzubereiten…nun, es lohnte sich zumindest: Der Trank der sprechenden Köpfe! Laurie Marlowe konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbergen wenn sie daran dachte, daß die 5 vorbereiteten Schrumpfköpfe in wenigen Momenten anfangen würden zu sprechen und Unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin zu plappern.

Der schwarze Zauberer beäugte mißmutig ihre Arbeit und fuhr sich nachdenklich über den weißen Bart der sich stark von seiner dunklen Haut abhob.

Laurie hatte inzwischen das Krabbenfleisch von der Krabbenhaut geschält und sah zu ihrem älteren Bruder hinüber. Leonidas Marlowe saß irgendwie geknickt da, in sich zusammengesunken, den Kopf gesenkt, so daß ihm das blonde Haar ins Gesicht viel. Laurie konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob die Körperhaltung auf eine gelangweilte, lässige oder kränkliche Stimmung hindeutete. Ihr Bruder hatte seine Arbeit nun auch abgeschlossen und beide warteten ab. Keiner der beiden Geschwister kannte den genauen Ablauf des Trankes…nun gut, der dunkelhäutige Zauberer Rameses hatte ihnen mehr als oft den Ablauf erklärt, die einzelnen Zutaten aufgezählt und jeden einzelnen Schritt genau beschrieben…aber keine Stunde war vergangen und die Marlowe Geschwister hatten wieder die Einzelheiten vergessen. Nur der Endzustand des Trankes interessierte sie noch…

Rameses schüttelte nur müde den Kopf und hinkte, schwer auf seinen Gehstock gestützt, zum anderen Ende der kleinen Hütte und murmelte dabei etwas von „arrogante englische Reinblüter". Leonidas und Laurie sahen sich fragend an, überlegten ob es sich lohnen würde ihre Ehre zu verteidigen, erinnerten sich dann aber daran was bei letzten mal dabei herausgekommen war: Rameses Frau, eine wuchtige und furchteinflößende Person, hatte sie schimpfend vom Grundstück gejagt und sie dabei mit Gegenständen beworfen. Man legte sich nicht _freiwillig_ mit einer solchen Frau an.

Rameses kam mit einem Kessel in der Hand zurückgehinkt, stellte ihn auf den Tisch an und wies sie an, die ersten Zutaten hineinzugeben.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt die Krabbenhaut und nicht das Krabbenfleisch!" schrie Rameses und schlug mit dem Gehstock erstaunlich geschickt auf Lauries Hand, so daß sie das Krabbenfleisch noch rechtzeitig losließ, bevor es in dem Kessel gelandet wäre.

„Kein Grund so brutal zu werden!" knurrte Laurie und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. Rameses funkelte sie wütend an: „Das Krabbenfleisch hat überhaupt nichts in diesem Trank zu suchen! Wichtig ist nur die _Krabbenhaut_! Wann wirst du mir endlich einmal zuhören und aufhören verträumt in der Gegend herumzustarren!"

„Du bist ein Vollidiot Laurie." Kommentierte Leonidas leise.

„Ach halt die Klappe! Du bist doch selber total der Nichtskönner!"

„Und du bist ein halber Squib."

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann können wir rausgehen und schauen, wie dich ein halber Squib in Grund und Boden hext."

Leonidas schnaubte verächtlich. Laurie schnaubte verächtlich. Beide entschieden sich konsequent in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu starren.

Rameses begnügte sich damit die ersten Zutaten alleine in den Kessel zu geben und diesen zu befeuern. _Idiotische Kinder_, dachte er. Der schwarzmagische Marlowe Clan lebte nun bereits seit drei Generationen in Afrika, sie waren ausgewandert nachdem sie sich mit dem Lestranges Clan angelegt hatten. Nicht das die Marlowes es je zugeben würden, aber sie waren wahrscheinlich sehr erleichtert gewesen, als sie aus England _geflohen_ waren…oder wie sie es nennen würden: Aus Gründen schwarzmagischer Interessensgebiete nach Afrika abgewandert, um sich dort der fast unbekannten, uralten afrikanischen Magie zuzuwenden. Rameses gefiel der Begriff „Flucht" immer noch besser.

Wie auch immer man es nun nennen mochte: Die Marlowes lebten nun in Botswana, auch wenn die Zwistigkeiten mit der anderen Zauberfamilie längst vergessen waren. Rameses sagte sich, das der Marlowe Clan sich glücklich schätzen konnte: In Großbritannien waren dunkle Zeiten angebrochen…man sollte meinen das sich eine Schwarzmagische Familie dort derzeit sehr wohl fühlen sollte, aber die Marlowes schienen nicht an Folter und Mord interessiert zu sein…was Leonidas und Laurie Marlowe anging, so waren sie scheinbar an überhaupt nichts interessiert, abgesehen vielleicht von ein paar magischen Spielerein wie plappernde Schrumpfköpfe. Lazarus Marlowe, der älteste der Geschwister, war ein intelligenter und talentierter junger Mann…seine beiden jüngern Geschwister fühlten sich in ihrer weniger verantwortungsvollen Rolle jedoch eindeutig wohler. Im Gegensatz zu Lazarus mußten sie nicht irgendwann das Familienoberhaupt spielen, sondern konnten sorglos bis an ihr Lebensende vom Vermögen der Familie leben.

Nach einer Stunde war der Trank fertig und die drei Anwesenden beugten sich erwartungsvoll über den brodelnden Kessel mit der dunkelgrünen, übelriechenden Flüssigkeit. Rameses tauchte den ersten Schrumpfkopf hinein, wartete einige Augenblicke und zog ihn dann wieder heraus. Wortlos drückte er den Kopf Laurie in die Hand.

„Der sagt ja gar nichts." stellte sie enttäuscht fest.

„Wahrscheinlich weil du den Trank versaut hast." murmelte Leonidas.

„Wie soll sie den Trank versaut haben, wenn sie überhaupt nicht richtig mitgearbeitet hat", blaffte Rameses und fügte dann, als er das triumphierende Glitzern in Leonidas Augen sah, schnell hinzu: „_Du_ hast übrigens genausowenig mitgeholfen! Hast einfach nur dagesessen wie ein Stück Holz das gelernt hat Skarabäuskäfer zu schälen!"

Leonidas und Laurie sahen sich amüsiert an, froh darüber, mit so wenig Arbeit wie möglich davon gekommen zu sein. Im Grunde endete jede der privaten Unterrichtsstunden damit, das Rameses die Hauptarbeit _freiwillig_ übernahm, aus Angst, die beiden könnten wieder irgendeine Dummheit anstellen, wie einmal, als sie sich mit Giftfröschen beworfen hatten…was natürlich damit endete, das beide Brandblasen zu beklagen hatten und wieder einmal von Rameses schreiender Frau vom Grundstück gejagt wurden.

„Und warum redet der Schrumpfkopf nicht?" fragte Laurie wieder.

„Weil er sich am Trank verschluckt hat. Hörst du ihn nicht husten?" knurrte Rameses.

Alle verstummten schlagartig und nun war es deutlich zu hören, ein zaghaftes, leises Husten das von dem häßlichen Schrumpfkopf ausging, den Laurie in den Händen hielt. Die junge Frau ging das Problem grob aber effektiv an, indem sie den Mund des Schrumpfkopfes öffnete und den Kopf dann solange schüttelte, bis sich das leise Husten in ein bitterböses Schreien verwandelte: „Hörst du wohl auf damit, du verdammtes Gör!" blaffte eine quietschende, männliche Stimme: „Was muß man sich hier eigentlich noch bieten lassen? Ist das normal daß man nach dem Tod noch soviel ertragen muß? Eine Schande ist das, eine wahre Schande! Oh! Rameses! Dich erkenne ich wieder! Du elendiger Hund, du! Du hast gesagt, du würdest meinen Körper anständig bestatten! Aber warum bin ich dann hier! Sie mich an, meine Existenz ist auf die eines zusammengeschrumpften Kopfes beschränkt! Oh, dafür wirst du bezahlen, das schwöre ich dir!"

„_Silencio"_ sagte Leonidas und richtete den Zauberstab auf den schreienden Kopf, der augenblicklich verstummte.

„Der Kopf ist nur nervig. Der sagt nichts Vernünftiges. Am besten wir versuchen es mal mit den anderen vier Köpfen, vielleicht ist einer dabei, der weniger cholerisch ist." murmelte Leonidas und wandte sich dem nächsten Kopf zu.

Am Ende des Tages wanderten Leonidas und Laurie den staubigen Pfad entlang, der sie nach Hause führte. Sie hätten apparieren können, aber das traf weniger ihren Geschmack. Außerdem war der gesamte Afrikanische Kontinent übersäht mit alten und neuen Zauberbannen, so daß man Gefahr lief, sich in irgendwelchen Jahrtausendealten Bannen zu verfangen…was beiden Geschwistern schon oft genug passiert war und sie waren sich darin einig, das so etwas nicht gerade zu ihren schönsten Erlebnissen gehörte. Deswegen liefen sie, so wie die meisten afrikanischen Magier, die kürzeren Strecken.

Die Sache mit den Schrumpfköpfen hatte sich doch noch als lohnenswert herausgestellt: Abgesehen von dem Schreihals und drei weiteren Enttäuschungen (wovon eine Laurie sogar gebissen hatte), hatten sie schließlich einen Schrumpfkopf für nützlich empfunden: Der Kopf hatte scheinbar das Talent, das Wetter Wochen voraus zu bestimmen und klärte die Geschwister nun mit sachlicher Stimme darüber auf, wie das Wetter an der Skelettküste in den nächsten vier Tagen sein würde. Sie hatten den Kopf schließlich die „wetterkennende Witwe" getauft und sie irgendwann mit _Silencio_ ruhiggestellt…wer wollte sich schon stundenlang anhören, wie das Wetter in Arizona derzeit aussah?

„Da drüben ist jemand." sagte plötzlich Leonidas und blieb schlagartig stehen. Sein Gesicht war in Konzentration und Argwohn verzogen. Laurie folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte zwei verhüllte Personen die sich langsam ihrem Elternhaus nährten. Die Kapuzen der Personen waren tief heruntergezogen und verwährten so den Blick auf ihre Gesichter.

„Wer sind denn die?" fragte Laurie zögernd, sich dem unguten Gefühl bewußt, das sich langsam in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Leonidas griff sie am Handgelenkt und zog sie hinter einem der Bäume, wo er ernst auf sie hinuntersah: „Du weißt doch was in England gerade los ist." sagte er. Laurie riß verwundert die Augen auf: „Du meinst? Du meinst das sind…?"

Leonidas nickte: „Todesser. Ich hab Vater über sie reden gehört. Weißt du was er gesagt hat?"

Laurie schüttelte den Kopf und Leonidas lehnte sich näher an sie heran: „Er sagte, daß wir uns nicht ewig aus dem Krieg raushalten können und das sich der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser eines Tages daran erinnern werden, das es die Marlowes auch noch gibt." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

**Kommentar: **Ich fand die Idee einfach mal ganz gut, das eine Familie ausgewandert ist, sich aber trotzdem nicht drücken kann. Ich finde, das macht das ganze tragischer, weil hier eine Familie mit reingezogen wird, die sich wirklich auf Abstand gehalten hat, aber das Pech hat, eine der alten Reinblut-Familien zu sein und auch noch Schwarzmagisch. Die beiden jüngsten Marlowes sind wirklich etwas kindisch, oder? Nun, das gleicht aber ihr älterer Bruder wieder aus…

Die sprechenden Schrumpfköpfe sind übrigens an Film 3 angelehnt, dort wo Harry in den Bus steigt…es ist also die gleiche „Schrumpfkopf-Art".


	3. Kapitel 3

3: Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe

Ein englischer Besuch

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zweitältester Sohn des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Laurie Marlowe: _Tochter des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser_

_Datum: Nachmittag des 2. Oktobers 1978_

Die beiden Todesser bewegten sich langsam, fast schon übertrieben gemächlich, sich ihrem dramatischen Erscheinungsbild wohl bewußt, auf das Anwesen der Marlowes zu. Das Haus war, dem Familienvermögen entsprechend, riesig. Ursprünglich ein Anwesen für reiche, englische Muggel die es darauf abgesehen hatten, Großwild zu schießen und die Köpfe der Tiere als Trophäen an die Wände zu hängen, war das Anwesen vor gut 50 Jahren von den Marlowes besetzt wurden…die ursprüngliche Erscheinung der Jagdvilla hatte sich seither stark verändert: Überall ragten dunkle Türme hervor, hier und dort wurde etwas angebaut und so sah das Haus inzwischen wie eine schlechte Mischung aus nobler Villa und gotischer Festung aus. Die meisten anderen Reinblutfamilien die etwas auf sich hielten, hätten darüber wahrscheinlich die Nase gerümpft.

Die Todesser nährten sich der Veranda und es war Zeit sich etwas einfallen zu lassen.

„Niemand ist zuhause um diese Zeit", sagte Leonidas und tätschelte aufmunternd die Schulter seiner jüngeren Schwester: „Wir wären schlechte Gastgeber wenn wir die beiden Besucher einfach vor der Tür stehen lassen würden." seine Stimme klang kühl und überlegt, ohne eine erkennbare Spur von Besorgnis.

„Aber warum sind sie hier? Warum haben sie sich nicht angekündigt? Was ist wenn du irgendwas…_Übles _wollen!" Lauries Stimme hingegen war leicht zittrig und in jedem ihrer Worte schwangen ihre Emotionen und Anspannung überdeutlich mit.

„Wir haben nichts getan, was sie verärgern könnte", versicherte ihr Leonidas doch sein Blick verhärtete sich nachdenklich: „Zumindest hoffe ich das Vater nicht irgendwas Dummes gedreht hat bei seinem letzten Besuch in England." murmelte er leise, während er aus ihrem Versteck heraus die Todesser betrachtete.

Laurie sackte einige Zentimeter in sich zusammen und ihre Augen weiteten sich: „Oh verdammt, das ist sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich!" stöhnte sie und stellte sich dabei lebhaft vor, wie ihr Vater den Dunklen Lord mit einer wissenschaftlichen Erklärung darüber nervte,

in wie weit sich eurasische Werwölfe von altafrikanischen Werwölfen unterschieden…

„Ich werde jetzt einfach zu ihnen rüber gehen!" sagte Leonidas entschlossen und setzte sich gerade in Bewegung als er von seiner Schwester grob zurückgezogen wurde.

„Vergiss es Leon!" zischte sie und hielt ihn nun mit beiden Armen so fest sie konnte: „Wir werden unsere Eltern benachrichtigen! Wir gehen nicht _alleine_ zu ihnen! Hast du verstanden!" Sie starrte ihn streng an, das, von der afrikanischen Sonne, braungebrannte Gesicht lag in tiefer Sorge und ihre blaßgrünen Augen glänzten eigenartig.

Beide hatten sie von den gewalttätigen Angriffen der Todesser gehört…wie sie in Häuser eindrangen, die Bewohner tötet, das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel brannten, welches dann höhnisch über den Orten der Verbrechen schwebte. Hier in Afrika war es dagegen verboten ruhig. Nie hätten die beiden Marlowe Geschwister daran gedacht, das plötzlich eine Horde Todesser bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Das war bisher vollkommen unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Sie lebten seit drei Generationen in Afrika, was kümmerte sie Großbritannien? Was kümmerten sich die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord um den ausgewanderten Clan?

Leonidas blickte Laurie finster an, schien sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu den Todessern, die inzwischen die Eingangstür erreicht hatten.

„Laurie", sagte er, nun schon fast flehend: „Laurie, ich schwöre dir, das uns _nichts_ passieren wird! Sie wollen sicher nur unsere Eltern sprechen, aber da die nicht da sind und unser toller großer Bruder auch nicht, müssen _wir_ das übernehmen." Er schaute wieder auf seine Schwester und lächelte schwach: „Wir sind Reinblütig. Wir sind Schwarzmagisch. Was kann uns schon passieren?" Ganz langsam ließ Laurie seine Arme los, sich der Logik seiner Worte bewußt. Er hatte recht. Sie ließ den Kopf mutlos hängen: „Jaa…sie werden uns sicher nicht gleich verhexen. Aber trotzdem Leon, es ist nicht gut, das sie überhaupt _hier_ sind, verstehst du? Es ist nicht _fair_, daß sie hier einfach aufkreuzen. Wir haben doch gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun, wir leben in Afrika und die in England!"

Leonidas antwortete nicht darauf. Er wandte sich langsam um und nährte sich dem Haus.

Das erste was Leonidas auffiel, war, das die Todesser die Eingangstür aufgezaubert hatten und so ins Haus eingedrungen waren. Das zeugte nicht gerade von gutem Benehmen…aber Todesser wurden ja auch nicht dazu ausgebildet sich gut und höflich zu benehmen…eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Leonidas zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. _Nur für den Fall._ In seinem Kopf legte er sich vorsichtshalber auch noch ein paar altafrikanische Zauber zu recht…Die meisten Zauberer in Großbritannien hatten sicher noch nie mit einem Altafrikanischen Zauber zu tun gehabt und würden sich deshalb schwer tun, sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Leonidas hörte leise Schritte hinter sich und wußte das seine Schwester ihm folgte…er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Er betrat die schattige Eingangshalle. Tierköpfe starrten auf ihn herab, teils noch alte Jagdtrophäen der Muggel, teils Köpfe magischer Geschöpfe, die die Marlowes selbst erlegt hatten. Einige magische Kerzen brannten in der Düsternis. Er machte zwei Gestallten aus, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Sie hatten ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und sprachen gedämpft miteinander, während sie sich den Raum näher besahen. Ihre schwarzen Roben hoben sich nur leicht von der Umgebung ab, so daß sie wie verschwommene Schatten wirkten. Leonidas wollte sie nicht erschrecken und somit provozieren, das sie ihm gleich einen mittelschweren Zauber an den Kopf jagten, also räusperte er sich nur leise um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die beiden Schatten wirbelten herum, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, doch der einzige Zauber der gesprochen wurde, war _Lumos_. Ein Kegel kalten Lichts erhellte nun die Anwesenden. Niemand rührte sich.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit bewegte sich einer der Todesser, der kleiner der beiden, auf die Geschwister zu, senkte den Zauberstab und zog sich mit der anderen Hand die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein blasses, eingefallenes Gesicht trat zum Vorschein, mit hohen, heraustretenden Wangenknochen und mit einem emotionslosen Ausdruck. Nur seine hellen Augen glänzten fast schon freundlich auf die beiden Jüngeren hinab.

„Ulysses Rathburn." stellte er sich vor. Seine Stimme war leise und rauh, aber angenehm. Er blickte erwartungsvoll die beiden Marlowes an und schaute nachdenklich von einem zum anderen, bis Leonidas schließlich siedend heiß einfiel, das Rathburn wahrscheinlich darauf wartete, das sie sich ihrerseits vorstellen würden.

Er räusperte sich um sicherzugehen, das seine Stimme klar war: „Leonidas Marlowe. Zweitältester Sohn des Hauses." Er und der Todesser nickten sich begrüßend zu, bis schließlich Rathburns Blick zu seiner Schwester wanderten.

„Laurie Marlowe." grüßte sie knapp, die Stimme noch immer leicht zittrig, aber inzwischen schien sie sich etwas beruhigt zu haben.

Wieder lastete bleierne Schwere im Raum. Scheinbar war keiner der Todesser besonders gesprächig, sondern es war vielmehr so, als ob sie darauf warteten, daß die Marlowes irgend etwas sagen würden. _Ach verdammt_, dachte Leonidas. _Mein toller Bruder ist doch derjenige der die großen Reden schwingen kann, warum ist dieser Idiot nicht hier wenn man ihn braucht? _

Leonidas überlegte angestrengt, wie er die Todesser dezent fragen könnte, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hatten, ohne dabei nicht allzu unhöflich zu klingen…Diplomatie war einfach nicht seine Sache.

„Ähm…also…was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte er schließlich. _Oh, das war ganz blöd gesprochen._

Rathburn lächelte schwach und fixierte Leonidas mit seinen ungewöhnlich hellen Augen an: „Ähm…also", imitierte er den das Gesagte und den Tonfall des Jüngeren höhnisch: „Wir sind hier auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords, wie man sich wahrscheinlich denken kann. Sind eure Eltern nicht anwesend?"

„Nein." antwortete Leonidas und sammelte sich innerlich. Seine Eltern würden auch erst einmal nicht kommen. Sein Bruder auch nicht. Jetzt lag es an ihm, die Familie zu vertreten: „Aber ich versichere euch, daß ihr mit uns auch das Wichtigste besprechen könnt."

Rathburn schien die Sache zu überdenken, lächelte dann aber gewinnend und nickte dem anderen Todesser zu. Dieser ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Wir sollten uns nicht gegenseitig bedrohen, Kinder." sagte Rathburn und schritt nun langsam durch den Raum, der Blick wanderte interessiert über die Tierköpfe an der Wand.

Laurie war nun an die Seite ihres Bruders getreten und musterte ihn fragend. Leonidas nickte ihr zu und so ließ auch sie langsam den Zauberstab sinken.

„Ihr habt von uns gehört? Natürlich habt ihr das…wahrscheinlich bezieht ihr noch immer den _Tagespropheten_, um euch auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was in eurer alten Heimat derzeit passiert. Das ist schön. Wir haben uns nämlich auch über _euch_ informiert, über den Marlowe Clan. Wir haben euch nicht vergessen, als eine der ältesten schwarzmagischen Familien habt ihr schon immer eine wichtige Rolle in unserer Gesellschaft gespielt. Schade nur, das ihr es, bevorzugt habt, abzuwandern, nach dem kleinen Zwist mit der Lestrange Familie." Er lächelte munter und ermutigend, und sprach in einem Plauderton, als ob er ihnen gerade von einer neuen Teesorte erzählen würde. Daß es sich bei dem „kleinen Zwist" mit der Lestrange Familie um Verrat, Folter und Mord auf beiden Seiten handelte fand natürlich keine Erwähnung.

Leonidas hatte das Gefühl, ein dunkler Abgrund würde sich gerade vor seinen Füßen auftun.

Ein Abgrund der mit jedem von Rathburns locker gesagten Worten wuchs, bis sich die Finsternis daraus ergießen würde um Leonidas mit sich in die Tiefe riß. Er hätte schreien können, denn er ahnte, er wußte, mit eisiger Bestimmtheit, was den Marlowe Clan erwarten würde. Es war nicht fair!

„Ich weiß was ihr von uns wollt", sagte er leise und starrte Rathburn finster an: „Ihr wollt, das der Marlowe Clan euch beisteht. Weil wir Reinblüter sind. Weil wir Schwarzmagisch sind."

Ulysses Rathburn lächelte charmant und schnipste mit den Fingern: „Ganz genau. So in etwa kann man das ausdrücken. Vollkommen egal wo ihr derzeit lebt, eure Wurzeln liegen in England. Und wenn ich euch beide so betrachte, dann habt ihr nicht mal einen Tropfen afrikanisches Zauberblut in den Adern. Beide Weiß. Beide Blond. Ihr _lebt_ in Afrika, aber ihr _seid_ keine Afrikaner. Der Dunkle Lord interessiert nicht, wo ihr euren Wohnsitz habt, von daher ist es keine Entschuldigung für ihn, das eine englische, schwarzmagische Reinblutfamilie ihn nicht im geringsten unterstützt und ihn sogar komplett _ignoriert_. Jemanden _komplett_ zu _ignorieren_, ist etwas, was der Dunkle Lord nicht gerne sieht."

Rathburn besah sich aufmerksam einige Schrumpfköpfe in einer Vitrine am Ende des Raumes, während der andere, unbekannte Todesser noch immer die beiden Marlowes betrachtete und jeder ihrer Bewegungen auf beinahe raubtierhafte Art verfolgte.

Das war das Ende. Definitiv das Ende. Leonidas wußte das sich der Marlowe Clan diesmal nicht so einfach aus den Problemen wieder hinauswinden konnte.

„Ich schätze mal, wir haben keine Alternative?" fragte er frustriert. Rathburn drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, grinste leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Doch habt ihr." lächelte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Jüngeren: „Das heißt natürlich nur, wenn ihr wirklich an stundenlanger Folter und einem qualvollen Tod interessiert seid."

Leonidas bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und nicht darüber nachzudenken, daß die Spitze eines Todesser-Zauberstabs gerade auf ihn gerichtet war. Nein, natürlich gab es keine Alternative. Er würde nicht sterben wollen. Er wollte nicht, daß irgend jemand aus seiner Familie starb. Nicht einmal der schwächste _Cruciatus_ sollte einen von ihnen streifen. Und doch…es war nicht _fair_! Das war das einzigste was Leonidas denken konnte. Es war einfach nicht fair in einen Krieg verwickelt zu werden, den man nicht austragen wollte, nur damit man am Ende von irgendeinem Auror in Stücke gehext wurde, mit der Begründung, das der Feind nun mal ein Todesser war und es somit _verdiente_.

Mutlos ließ Leonidas den Kopf sinken und auch Rathburn senkte langsam wieder seinen Zauberstab als er erkannte, das der junge Mann keine Anstallten machen würde, gryffindorisch seine Ehre zu verteidigen.

„Ich schätze das war eine weise Entscheidung, Junge." lächelte der Todesser und mustere ihn gelassen: „Verdammt viele haben sich nämlich für die „Alternative" entschieden, weil sie dachten, ihr Tod wäre in irgendeiner Form stolz und heroisch." Rathburn schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und schien sich all diese „Heldentode" noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen: „Ziemlich dumm wenn du mich fragst. Ich kann mir heroischere Taten vorstellen, als schreiend auf dem dreckigen Boden herum zu zucken und um einen schnellen Tod zu winseln…traurig wie viele Menschen dennoch immer wieder die „Alternative" wählen, nicht wahr?"

Der andere, größere Todesser stieß einen grunzenden Lacher aus und zischte dann unter seiner Kapuze hervor: „Wie Mr. Zevediah!" Eine Weile war es still in der Halle und die beiden Todesser wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie plötzlich laut loslachten. Der Eine, Unbekannte, grunzend und schnaufend und Ulysses Rathburn charmant hysterisch.

„Oh ja, der gute Mr. Zevediah", kicherte Rathburn, als er sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, das er einigermaßen ungehindert sprechen konnte: „An diesen Herren denke ich noch heute gern zurück. Herrliche Zeiten damals!" Er wischte sich spielerisch eine Träne aus den Augen und seufzte. Laurie war während des Lachanfalls der beiden Todesser näher an ihren Bruder gerückt und hatte sich fest an einen Arm geklammert. Scheinbar befürchtete sie, daß man auf die Idee kommen könnte, diesen „Spaß" den sie mit Mr. Zevediah hatten, hier und heute noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Rathburn bedachte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und winkte lässig ab: „Keine Sorge, Mädchen. Das ist nur eine Art..."Todesser-Legende", er mußte grinsen und auch sein Begleiter fing wieder an zu kichern: „Vielleicht erzähle ich euch irgendwann einmal davon. Allerdings, so verschreckt wie ihr beide ausseht, glaube ich nicht, das euch die Geschichte besonders gut gefallen wird." Er sah von einem zum anderen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich schätze, wir gehen jetzt lieber, bevor wir euch noch um den Schlaf bringen. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, schließlich wollten wir eigentlich eure Eltern sprechen." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt gelassen durch die Eingangshalle auf die offene Tür zu. Der andere Todesser folgte ihm. Kaum waren sie aus dem Haus, fingen die beiden Todesser wieder an eifrig zu schwatzen und zu kichern und oft genug hörte man noch den Namen „Mr. Zevediah" fallen, bevor beide schließlich mit einem lauten _Plopp_ verschwanden.

**Kommentar:** Charmant, charmant oder? Ich wollte die beiden Todesser nicht so absolut bestialisch darstellen, so daß sie die beiden Geschwister erst ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen, bevor sie anfangen, fragen zu stellen…

Ulysses Rathburn und sein Begleiter scheinen schon Spaß an ihren Job zu haben, aber sie benehmen sich noch sehr normal, von der Sache mit diesem Mr. Zevediah mal abgesehen. Ulysses wird noch wichtig werden, er ist einer der Hauptcharaktere.

_Das nächste Kapitel (Das verbrannte Gewissen) wird in ein paar Tagen veröffentlicht und der Rhythmus wird dann auch so beibehalten (die Geschichte ist inzwischen fast abgeschlossen, zumindest auf meinem Rechner)_


	4. Kapitel 4

4: Ulysses Rathburn: Das verbrannte Gewissen

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze): **

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser_

_Datum: Irgendwann im Spätsommer des Jahres 1978_

Eine Gruppe von Todessern sammelte sich langsam, fast schon wie zufällig, auf einer Lichtung in einem düsteren, grauen Nadelwald. In der Mitte der Lichtung, dort wo einige spätabendliche Sonnenstrahlen den Untergrund rötlich färbte, schlossen sich die verhüllten Gestallten zu einem lockeren Kreis zusammen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Einer von ihnen, eine der kleineren Personen, trat schließlich vor und musterte sie ruhig, bevor er sprach: „Eine Meile östlich von hier liegt Baddocks Versteck. Ich möchte die Sache sauber und gründlich erledigt haben. Tötet alle außer Baddock, spielt nicht zulange herum. Der Dunkle Lord möchte noch heute Abend ein Ergebnis sehen." Die Stimme des Todessers war freundlich und warm, als ob er gerade die Wirkungsweise eines einfachen Zaubers erläutern würde. Aber seine hellen, steingrauen Augen, die trotz der Schatten auf seinem Gesicht noch deutlich zu erkennen waren, spiegelten eine gewisse Vorfreude wieder.

Der Name des Todessers lautete Ulysses Rathburn. Er war freundlich und charmant zu seinen Mitmenschen, egal ob magisch oder nicht. Doch wenn er seinen Zauberstab zückte und den Befehl erhielt, zu foltern und zu töten, dann tat er es kalt und unbarmherzig, aber mit Freude. Jeder der nichts von dem Dunklen Mal wußte, welches auf Rathburns Unterarm eingebrannt war, würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, er würde auch nur einen einzigen dunklen Fluch kennen, geschweige denn, diesen auf einen Mitmenschen loslassen. Die Wahrheit war, das Ulysses tatsächlich bis vor einigen Monaten, nie daran gedacht hätte, das er sich eines Tages den Dunklen Lord ergeben fühlen würde. Seltsam was ein paar überflüssige Anwendungen des _Cruciatus_ doch mit dem Gehirn des Opfers anstellen konnten…Ulysses Geist und Moral war nach den Folterungen wie zerschlagen gewesen. Statt dem vollkommenden Wahnsinn zu verfallen, konnte er die Maske des netten und freundlichen Rathburns noch aufrechterhalten, aber sein Gewissen war auf alle Zeit vom Rest seines Geistes abgekoppelt, vom _Cruciatus_ ausgebrannt und nicht mehr zu retten.

Nicht das Ulysses Rathburn sich dessen bewußt war, oder das er sich gar an die stundenlangen Folterungen erinnern konnte, die er über sich ergehen lassen mußte.

„Was passiert mit Baddock?" fragte einer der Todesser.

„Benno Baddock wird betäubt und mitgenommen. Sein Schicksal liegt nicht in unseren Händen, sondern der Dunkle Lord wird entscheiden was mit ihm zu tun ist." erklärte Ulysses deutlich aber in seiner ruhigen Stimme, schwang ein warnender Unterton mit. Lord Voldemort wäre nicht erfreut, wenn ihm jemand voreilig die Arbeit abnehmen würde… Allgemeines Gemurmel und verhaltenes Gekicher über Benno Boddecks neuen und qualvollen Lebensabschnitt, der an diesem Abend beginnen würde.

Ulysses blieb ruhig und wartete bis wieder Ruhe einkehren würde. Er schloß die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche des finsteren Nadelwaldes, die in dem allgemeinen Gemurmel fast unterzugehen drohten. Ein kühler Wind kam auf und strich über die Wipfel der Bäume. Die Todesser verstummten langsam, abwartend bis Ulysses sich wieder rührte. Irgendwo im Unterholz schrie ein Tier. „Benno Boddeck ist ein Spezialist für Alte Runen und den etwas unangenehmeren Flüchen. Also stellt euch nicht allzu ungeschickt an, wenn ihr noch in einem Stück heimkehren wollt." erklärte Ulysses ruhig, öffnete die Augen und fixierte die anderen Todesser die mit ihm auf der abendlichen Waldlichtung standen. Sie nickten ihm zu, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und setzten sich die Todessermasken auf.

Benno Boddecks „Versteck" hätte nicht ungünstiger gewählt sein können: Ein altes, mittelgroßes Anwesen am Waldrand, das sich seit Generationen im Familienbesitz der Boddecks befand. Zwar war das Haus seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr bewohnt gewesen, aber für die Todesser war es ein leichtes Gewesen, den Standort des Anwesens herauszufinden und nach einigen Tagen der Beobachtung, wurde sehr schnell klar, das Benno Boddeck mitsamt Familie in diesem Haus zuflucht gesucht hatte. Womöglich wußte Boddeck gar nicht, das der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit nicht gerade Angetan von ihm gewesen war und hatte deswegen sich nicht mehr Mühe gegeben, sich zu verstecken.

Ulysses Rathburn interessierte es auch nicht. Boddeck sollte hergeschafft werden und weiteres war irrelevant. Die sieben Todesser kamen in der Nähe des Hauses zum stehen, dort wo das Unterholz einen Blick auf das alte, heruntergekommene Anwesen zuließ.

„Zwei von euch umrunden das Haus und passen auf, daß niemand abhaut, die andern vier kommen mit mir." sagte Ulysses und hörte wie sich zwei der Todesser protestlos von der Gruppe lösten. Wie körperlose Schatten, die sich in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit bewegten, umrundeten sie, wie befohlen, das Haus.

Gefolgt von den verbleibenden vier Todessern nährte sich Ulysses Rarhburn der Vordertür des Anwesens. Mit dem Zauberstab tastete er langsam die Umgebung ab, ließ ihn aufmerksam durch die Luft schwingen und suchte so nach irgendwelchen Verteidigungen und Zauberbannen. Er entdeckte nichts Weltbewegendes: Ein Fluch die Feinde daran hindern sollten, das Haus zu betreten, aber dieser Fluch war scheinbar schon Jahrhunderte alt und mit einer raschen Bewegung des Zauberstabes, beseitigte Ulysses dieses Problem. Dann war da noch ein Schutzzauber, der die Bewohner davor warnte, wenn unerlaubt ein Zauber gesprochen wurde…aber auch dieser Schutzzauber war bereits zu alt um die Todesser ernsthaft zu behindern. Einer der Todesser hinter Ulysses murmelte leise einen Anti-Apparations Zauber, um die Familie daran zu hindern, auf diese Weise zu fliehen.

Gefangen im eigenen Haus…irgendwie eine inspirierende Vorstellung, wenn Ulysses sich ausmalte, wie sie die einzelnen Familienmitglieder durch die weiten Gänge und Hallen des Anwesens verfolgten und Einen nach dem Anderen aufspürten.

Mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ sprang die Vordertür auf und die Todesser drangen leise ins Innere des Hauses ein.

Die Boddeck Familie, vier Mitglieder insgesamt, drängten sich verzweifelt in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes zusammen, in denen die Todesser sie hineingezerrt hatten. Die Kinder, beides Mädchen von unter acht Jahren, weinten still vor sich hin, als ob sie ahnten, was ihnen bevorstand. Die Frau, eine schlanke, gutaussehende Hexe mit langen, braunen Haaren, flehte und bettelte um das Leben ihrer Kinder. Aus ihren großen, dunklen Augen starrte sie die Todesser einen nach den anderen an, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Keiner der Todesser beachtete ihr Flehen. Benno Boddeck zeigte sogar noch einen Anflug von väterlichem Mut, indem er den Todessern lautstark drohte. Ulysses Rathburn schmunzelte…Boddeck war nun wirklich in der Situation jemanden zu drohen: Blutend, zitternd und wehrlos ohne seinen Zauberstab. Nicht zu vergessen, das der Dunkle Lord sich noch dazu herablassen wollte, Boddeck einige Fragen zu stellen.

„Verdammt, was haben wir euch denn getan!" schrie Boddeck sie an, er war außer sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung, wie ein Raubtier das man in einen zu engen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

Ulysses seufzte und streifte seine Maske und Kapuze von seinem Gesicht. Er haßte dieses Versteck spielen.

„Ulysses Rathburn." knurrte Boddeck ungläubig und seine Augen verengten sich haßerfüllt. Hätte man dem Mann ein Messer in die Hand gedrückt, so hätte er Ulysses wahrscheinlich jedes Organ einzeln hinausgeschnitten.

„Benno Boddeck…kann es sein, das du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, warum wir hier sind? Oder hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen und es einfach _vergessen_?" fragte Ulysses interessiert. Ja, es interessierte ihn wirklich immer wieder, was für Ausreden die einzelnen Personen erfanden, um sich irgendwie aus der Sache herauszuwinden…zu schade nur, daß der Dunkle Lord ein gut ausgeprägtes Gespür für alle Arten von Lügen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" brüllte Boddeck und seine beiden Töchter zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und schnarrte: „Ach komm schon Boddeck. Du hast einen von uns an die Auroren verraten. Erinnerst du dich jetzt, oder muß ich deinem Gedächtnis noch ein wenig nachhelfen?"

Boddecks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, er öffnete den Mund, zweifelsohne um eine weitere Lüge aufzutischen, aber er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, denn er wußte, das die Todesser recht hatten.

Ulysses lächelte siegessicher: „Wir sind gekommen um dich abzuholen. Der Dunkle Lord wird schon wissen was mit dir zu tun ist." Sein Tonfall war freundschaftlich und beinahe schon entschuldigend. Ulysses war sich bewußt das seine Stimme eine vollkommen andere Persönlichkeit vortäuschte…denn er war _nicht_ freundlich und die Boddeck Familie tat ihm nicht annährend leid. Er hätte viel lieber auf den _Cruciatus_ zurückgegriffen und sich etwas amüsiert.

„Steh auf." befahl Ulysses. Boddeck stieß sich vorsichtig vom Boden ab und kam zitternd auf die Beine, scheinbar verzweifelt ums Gleichgewicht kämpfend.

„Ich bring dich um Ulysses!" knurrte Boddeck und der ganze Hass schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die Augen glitzerten eiskalt: „Ich bring dich um, wenn du es zuläßt das meiner Familie etwas zustößt!"

Ulysses starrte den Anderen nachdenklich an und fragte sich, ob der zitternde Mann vielleicht doch noch in der Lage dazu war, ihm kurzerhand das Genick zu brechen. Er wollte es lieber nicht darauf ankommen lassen: _„Stupor!" _

Boddeck wurde von diesem Fluch wieder von den Beinen gerissen und gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Benommen blieb er liegen, die flackernden Augen aber noch immer auf die Todesser und seine Familie gerichtet.

„Rookwood, paß auf das er uns nicht dazwischenfunkt. Aber laß ihn bei Bewußtsein, er soll ruhig sehen, wie wir uns um das _Wohl_ seiner kleinen Familie sorgen." Ulysses griff sich an den Kopf. Schon wieder diese hämmernden Kopfschmerzen…sie machten ihn noch wahnsinnig. Er bemerkte wie sich seine Sicht zu trüben drohte und wich langsam zurück, bis er die stützende Wand im Rücken hatte, an die er sich anlehnen konnte. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke der anderen Todesser auf seinem Körper.

„Was ist, worauf wartet ihr?" murmelte Ulysses: „Tötet diese drei und dann verschwinden wir." Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage selbst den Todesfluch auszusprechen. Seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerten sich, bis in jeder Verästelung und in jeder Zelle seines Gehirns pochender, brennender Schmerz nistete und ihm auch den kleinsten Ansatz eines klaren Gedankens raubte. Durch die geschlossenen Augenlieder nahm er drei grüne Blitze wahr, die im kurzen Abstand zueinander aufleuchteten. Das erstickte Schreien und Weinen Boddecks war zu hören. Auftrag erledigt. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch Benno Boddeck zum Dunklen Lord bringen und dann konnte Ulysses sich um diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen kümmern.

„Alles in Ordnung Ulysses?" fragte eine neutral klingende Stimme.

Ulysses winkte ab und bemühte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Vor ihm auf den Boden lagen die drei leblosen Körper der Familie. Boddeck war noch immer zu benommen, um sich zu bewegen, doch seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Ulysses stieß sich von der Wand ab: „Nehmt Boddeck mit, wir verschwinden von hier. Zebulon du brennst das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel." Damit verließen sie das Haus und unter dem geisterhaft, grünen Licht des Dunklen Mals, welches über ihnen am Nachthimmel schwebte, löste sich einer nach dem anderen in Luft auf.

**Kommentar:** Das jemand wegen einer Cruciatus-Folter-Session gleich sein „Gewissen" verliert, so wie Ulysses, ist sicher eher die Ausnahme. Kurz gesagt, Ulysses tickt seitdem einfach nicht mehr ganz richtig, aber er ist nicht so übel zugerichtet wie z.B. die Longbottoms. Seine Kopfschmerzen haben was damit zu tun.


	5. Kapitel 5

5: Der Marlowe Clan/ Ulysses Rathburn: Ein weiterer Besuch

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze): **

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Jüngerer Zwillingsbruder von Lazarus_

Laurie Marlowe: _Jüngere Schwester von Lazarus und Leonidas_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Der schwarzmagische Marlowe-Clan lebt zwar seit drei Generationen in Afrika, doch der Todesser Ulysses eröffnet ihnen, daß sie sich nicht mehr aus dem 1. Krieg heraushalten können. Er kündigt einen weiteren Besuch an und will, daß die Familie sich bis dahin entschieden hat, ob sie das „Angebot" annimmt oder nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nachmittag des 6. Oktobers 1978_

Vier Todesser materialisierten sich aus dem Nichts heraus. Das laute _Plopp_, welches sie dabei verursachten, als sie die Luft verdrängten, durchschnitt die einsame, fast menschenleere Gegend und hallte über die versenkten Ebenen wie ein fernes Donnergrollen. Einige magere Ziegen sahen gelangweilt auf, starrten zu ihnen hinüber, bevor sie wieder ihre Köpfe senkten, um das trockene Gras auszurupfen.

_Schrecklich_, dachte sich Ulysses Rathburn. Sein Kopf hämmerte ohnehin schon, aber bei dem plötzlichen Klimawechsel den er nun auszuhalten hatte, nahm die Intensität seiner Kopfschmerzen sogar noch zu. Raus aus dem verregneten, kühlen England, hinein in die brütende Hitze Afrikas…und das alles in weniger als drei Sekunden. Er mußte sich zusammenreisen, um sich nicht an den schmerzenden Kopf zu fassen. Wie auf ein stilles Zeichen hin, setzten sich die vier Gestallten in Bewegung, folgten der staubigen, unscheinbaren Straße die sie zum Marlowe-Anwesen führte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus Marlowe sah sie schon von weitem kommen. Argwöhnisch verengte er seine Sturmblauen Augen und nahm seine Lesebrille von der Nase. Die vier Todesser erinnerten ihn irgendwie an eine Horde Geier, wie sie dort, schwarzgekleidet, einträchtig nebeneinander her schritten. Seine Geschwister hatten ihm und ihren Eltern sofort von dem „Besuch" erzählt, der sich vor einigen Tagen selbst eingeladen hatte: Ein gewisser Ulysses Rathburn zusammen mit einem anderen Todesser, der sich allerdings nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten das recht unterschiedlich aufgenommen: Adorabelle Marlowe war auf den nächstbesten Stuhl gesunken, ihre Haut weißer als gewöhnlich und mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Nur ihre Augen verrieten ihre Anspannung.

Kopeck Marlowe hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und geseufzt: „Ich wußte doch, das sie früher oder später kommen." Und damit hatte sich die Sache für ihn scheinbar erledigt. Was immer er nun vorhatte, er hatte es seinen Kindern nicht mitgeteilt.

Lazarus Marlowe wußte nicht wie er über die Sache denken sollte. Natürlich waren die Schwierigkeiten nun vorprogrammiert, aber seine Familie konnte durchaus davon profitieren.

Lazarus legte das Buch zur Seite aus dem er gerade gelesen hatte (Altafrikanische Zauber und Flüche für Fortgeschrittene) und stand auf. Er war nicht alleine auf der Veranda: Kirabo, die Angestellte des Hauses (traditionell verzichtete der Marlowe Clan auf Hauselfen, da diese einen Hang zum „Durchdrehen" hatten und allgemein von zu schäbiger Natur waren). Sie war eine rundliche, schwarze Frau von Mitte Fünfzig. Sie war eine Werwölfin, aber das störte niemanden aus der Familie…vor allem nicht Kopeck Marlowe. Mischwesen und vor allem Altafrikanischen Werwölfe begeisterten ihn. „Die Eurasischen Werwölfe sind unangenehm und in den meisten Fällen wilde, häßliche Bestien. Aber die altafrikanischen Werwölfe sind ein angenehmes und ausgeglichenes Volk, selbst bei Vollmond." Hatte Kopeck Marlowe einmal seinem zweifelnden Nachbar erklärt.

Kirabo hatte die herannahenden Todesser noch nicht bemerkt, da sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit einigen Reinigungszaubern die Fenster zu putzen.

„Kirabo," sagte Lazarus zu ihr: „Sag bitte meinen Eltern und meinen Geschwistern das wir Besuch bekommen…_speziellen_ Besuch."

Kirabo drehte sich fragend zu ihm um und folgte seinem Blick, bis auch sie die vier Gestallten sah, die sich langsam dem Haus nährten. Sie rümpfte die Nase und murrte etwas Abfälliges in ihrer Muttersprache, wahrscheinlich eine üble Beleidigung für die Todesser und verschwand dann eiligst im Inneren des Hauses.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Rathburn und die anderen Todesser wurden höflich in ein großes Arbeitszimmer geführt. Die wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände schienen extrem kostspielige Anschaffungen gewesen zu sein, aber den meisten Platz nahmen diverse Schwarzmagische Gegenstände ein: (magische) Schädel, (magische) Schrumpfköpfe, (magische) eingelegte Tiere, (magische) ausgestopfte Tiere, (magische) getrocknete Hände von denen man nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, ob es sich um die Hände von Menschen oder Affen handelte. Im Arbeitszimmer hatte sich der gesamte Marlowe Clan versammelt: Kopeck Marlowe, ein stolzer, hochgewachsener Mann mit wildem, dunklen Haar.

Adorabelle Marlowe, eine schlanke, recht gutaussehende Frau mit geflochtenem, goldblondem Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte hing.

Die drei Kinder: Lazarus Marlowe, der älteste der drei, war schlank und recht bleich. Das blonde Haar ordentlich gekämmt und mit einer Lesebrille auf der Nase. Ein Aristokrat. Ein Stubenhocker.

Leonidas Marlowe, etwas kleiner als sein Zwillingsbruder und auch um einiges unauffälliger. Sein schmutzigblondes Haar war ungekämmt und stand wild von seinem Kopf ab. Sein braungebranntes Gesicht zeigte keine Spur irgendeiner Emotion, aber mit seinen grünen Augen betrachtete er die Todesser eingänglich.

Laurie Marlowe, die Tochter des Hauses und die jüngste der Geschwister: Auch sie war braungebrannt, was einem natürlich nicht verwunderte bei dem afrikanischen Klima und ihr blondes, kinnlanges Haar war ähnlich wüst wie das ihres zweitältesten Bruders. Ihre Augen zuckten abschätzend von einem zum anderen ihrer Gäste, während sie scheinbar versuchte, möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben und bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Eine freundliche Geste, das die Familie sich hier komplett zusammengefunden hatte, das zeigte, daß sie wahrscheinlich ihr Angebot annehmen würden. Ulysses streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Die anderen Todesser blieben verhüllt, es wäre unsinnig wenn sie sich alle vorgestellt und zu erkennen gegeben hätten.

Kopeck Marlowe trat vor und schüttelte Ulysses die Hand…wobei der kräftige, große Mann es sogar fast schaffte sie zu brechen. Ulysses versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, probierte dann aber, nachdem er die Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte, ob diese noch funktionstüchtig war. _Das tat schon mal weh…_

„Kann ich euch etwas anbieten?" fragte Kopeck höflich.

Ulysses sah fragend zu seinen Kollegen, doch diese schüttelten, einer nach dem anderen, die Köpfe. „Ich glaube wir sind alle soweit versorgt." sagte Ulysses stellvertretend.

„Also, was verlangt der Dunkle Lord von der Marlowe Familie?" fragte Kopeck ohne weitere Umschweife. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er irgendwie angespannt, was Ulysses als sehr…_erfrischend_ empfand. Die meisten Leute denen er in seiner Todesserkluft einen Besuch abstattete, waren weniger ausgeglichen und am Ende meistens tot.

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht sich eine Art Zustimmung vom Marlowe Clan. Etwas, was eure Loyalität zu ihm bestätigt." antwortete Ulysses ruhig und setzte sein übliches charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Und womit bestätige ich meine Loyalität?" fragte Kopeck und bewegte sich nun nachdenklich durch sein Arbeitszimmer: „Soll ich ein öffentliches Statement abgeben in dem ich die Vorstellungen des Dunklen Lords für gut befinde? Soll ich den Einfluß der Marlowe Familie dem Dunklen Lord zu diensten machen? Ich bin sicher, der Dunkle Lord hat bereits genaue Vorstellungen davon, was er von mir will und er wird sich nicht mit Weniger zufrieden geben, richtig?"

Ulysses nickte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann bestätigend zu: „Das ist genau der Punkt Kopeck Marlowe. Der dunkle Lord hat tatsächlich seine Vorstellungen. Er dachte aber eher an…sichtbare _Zeichen_."

Kopeck fror mitten in seiner Bewegung und starrte Ulysses ungläubig an. Er wußte scheinbar worauf der Todesser anspielte.

„_Das_ kann der Dunkle Lord nicht verlangen!" zischte er.

„Ich fürchte schon."

Kopeck ballte die Fäuste und ein Muskel zuckte unruhig in seinem breiten Gesicht. Er schnaubte verächtlich: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das er Leute wirklich _erpreßt_, sich das Mal einbrennen zu lassen. Was hat er von _solchen_ Todessern!"

„Wir erpressen niemanden. Wir haben euch unsere Alternativen genannt." sagte Ulysses gelassen und beobachtete interessiert, wie Kopecks Gesicht augenblicklich an Farbe verlor.

„_Das_ nennt ihr Alternativen?" grollte er.

Ulysses nahm wahr, das die Todesser hinter ihm leise ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und mit diesem Rückhalt mußte sich Ulysses keine großen Sorgen machen, Kopeck könnte wie ein verletztes Tier auf ihn einschlagen und mit bloßen Händen töten. Kopeck war eine muskulöse und stattliche Erscheinung und Ulysses zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, das dieser Mann ihn einfach in der Mitte durchbrechen konnte, wenn er wollte…Ulysses Handknochen hatte er ja schließlich, in einem freundschaftlichen Akt, auch beinahe zerquetscht.

„Ja, _Das_ nennen wir Alternativen." antwortete Ulysses schlicht. Kopecks Wut schlug durch. Mit einer einzigen, blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf Ulysses Stirn gerichtet. Ulysses war nicht weniger schnell, er hatte ebenfalls sofort nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und nun standen beide Männer voreinander und zielten jeweils auf den Kopf des Gegenübers.

„Geh nach Hause zu deinem Dunklen Lord, Rathburn und richte ihm aus, das sich niemand und ich sagte NIEMAND, in meiner Familie sich sein idiotisches Mal einbrennen läßt. Er kann alles haben, aber darauf muß er wohl oder übel verzichten!" Kopecks Stimme glich einer alles verschlingenden Urgewalt. Ulysses Augen hatten ihrem freundlichen Glanz nicht verloren, aber sie verengten sich gefährlich. Es grenzte an Wahnsinn, das Kopeck so leichtfertig seine Familie aufs Spiel setzte…_ein wirklich dummer Mann._

„Kopeck Marlowe, möchtest du das _wirklich_ riskieren?" fragte Ulysses: „Soll ich dem Dunklen Lord _diese_ Nachricht überbringen? Willst du nicht lieber noch einmal darüber nachdenken, Marlowe?" Blitzschnell zuckte Ulysses Zauberstab zu Marlowes Familie hinüber. Es war ihm egal, wenn er von ihnen traf, Hauptsache dieser Vollidiot würde seine Entscheidung noch einmal zurücknehmen. _„Crucio!"_ bellte Ulysses.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Das war so klar das es mich trifft_, dachte Leonidas Marlowe trocken, bevor der Fluch seinen Körper erfaßte. Seine Haut schien augenblicklich in Flammen zu stehen und der Schmerz wanderte im nächsten Augenblick auch schon unter seine Haut, erfaßte jede Zelle und jeden Knochen und schien sie zu verbrennen. Es war wie beim lebendigen Leibe zu verglühen, von Innen nach Außen und wieder zurück von Außen nach Innen. Er war sich nicht wirklich bewußt daß er schrie und sich in seiner Agonie zuckend auf den Boden hin und her warf, in dem verzweifelten, instinktiven Versuch, irgendwie diesen Schmerzen, diesem Feuer, zu entkommen, das ihn auffraß. Er hörte auch nicht seine Mutter schreien und um Gnade für ihn flehen. Er sah auch nicht seinen Bruder, der geschockt auf den zuckenden Körper vor ihm starrte, unfähig etwas zu tun. Leonidas war sich nichts mehr bewußt außer seinen Schmerzen, denn es gab keine Welt außerhalb davon.

XXXXXXXXXX

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!" brüllte Kopeck verzweifelt, doch der Todesser regte sich nicht. Als ihr Vater Rathburn angreifen wollte, griffen die anderen Todesser ein und hielten ihn auf Abstand. Und dieser verdammte Ulysses Rathburn hörte nicht auf damit, ihren Bruder zu foltern. Es lag kein freundlicher Schimmer mehr in seinen hellen Augen, seine Augen glänzten kalt und umbarmherzig. _Die Augen eines Wahnsinnigen_, dachte Laurie Marlowe.

Leonidas schrie nicht mehr, er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Kraft mehr dazu. Er zuckte nur noch schwach auf dem Boden und ein Rinnsaal Blut lief ihm aus Mund und Nase. Der Kiefer war in seiner Agonie sosehr verkrampft, das Laurie fürchtete, er könnte sich die Zunge abbeißen. Warum hörte der Todesser nicht auf? Rathburn würde ihren Bruder töten und niemand hinderte ihn daran! Laurie fühlte sich ohnmächtig im Angesicht der Situation.

Instinktiv zog sie ihren Zauberstab, aber eben so instinktiv hatte einer der Todesser sie auch schon mit einem Zauber entwaffnet. Verzweifelt schlug sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht und kämpfte dagegen an, sich nicht zu übergeben.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leonidas erkannte warum es hieß, der _Cruciatus-Fluch_ könnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sein Geist hielt der Belastung nicht mehr stand und schien sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Er konnte sogar wieder klar denken. Undeutlich war er sich zwar bewußt, daß sein Körper noch immer zuckte, aber sein Geist und sein Verstand hatten sich davon Abgeschottet und zogen sich langsam immer weiter zurück und sperrte sich gegen den Schmerz. Der Körper verkrampfte sich noch immer in Todesqualen, doch Leonidas hatte nichts mehr damit zu tun. _Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl_, dachte er, _zu wissen das man Schmerzen hat und stirbt, aber an einem vollkommen anderen Ort zu sein…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Laurie bemerkte flüchtig, wie sich Ulysses Rathburn mit der freien Hand langsam an seinen Kopf faßte, die Augen zusammengekniffen, als würde er unter heftigen Schmerzen leiden. Die Hand die den Zauberstab hielt, der noch immer auf ihren Bruder gerichtet war, begann deutlich zu zittern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Gehirn schien sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, die Wirkung eines _Cruciatus_ exklusiv für ihn nachzuspielen…_täuschend echt_, dachte Ulysses unter Schmerzen. Irgendwie flogen seltsam vertraute Bilder an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, von ihm selber, wie er auf einem kalten Steinboden lag und zuckte, während er unter Todesqualen schrie. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß so etwas einmal passiert war, aber was machten dann diese Bilder in seinem Kopf? Jemand, ein Todesser, packte sein Handgelenk und zwang ihn so den Zauberstab zu senken. „Hör auf", hörte er den Todesser sprechen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und wirkte gelangweilt, aber hatte einen scharfen, warnenden Unterton: „Wenn du weiter machst, verliert er seinen Verstand, oder stirbt."

Ulysses war sich gar nicht mehr bewußt, was er eigentlich in dem Moment gerade tat. Was immer es war, er stoppte es. Ulysses öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick war wieder seltsam trübe und er sah sich orientierungslos um. An seiner Seite stand der Todesser der mit ihm gesprochen hatte und seinen Arm gegriffen hatte. Dunkle Augen glitzerten ihn mahnend, unter der Kapuze hervor, an.

„Schon gut", keuchte Ulysses. Der Andere ließ seinen Arm wieder los. Er zwang sich wieder auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren und nicht auf seinen schmerzenden Kopf oder diese Erinnerungen, die keine _Erinnerungen_ sein konnten, weil er so etwas nie erlebt hatte.

Ulysses blickte auf den reglosen Körper am Boden. Stimmt…er hatte einen von ihnen erwischt und gefoltert…nun, dem absolut reglosen Körper zu folge, hatte er _wirklich_ etwas zu lange gefoltert. Er zuckte leichtfertig mit den Schultern. Nur ein kleiner Kunstfehler, bedingt durch diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen die gerade das Innere seines Schädels ausbrannten.

Er mußte das nur irgendwie dem Dunklen Lord erklären…

Als hätte der nebenstehende Todesser sein Gedankengang mitverfolgt, sagte er: „Der Junge lebt, aber das nächste Mal wird dir keiner bei deinen kleinen Anfällen helfen und auch nicht dabei, deine übereifrigen Taten beim Dunklen Lord zu entschuldigen."

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe diese Charakter-Wechsel waren jetzt nicht zu konfus? Das die Erzählperspektive immer von einem zum anderen Charakter springt wird von jetzt an öfters passieren, aber in diesem Kapitel war das wirklich extrem.

Weil dieses Kapitel nicht soooo aussagekräftig ist, beeile ich mich mit der Veröffentlichung des Folgenden (ist ja kein Problem, weil ich die nächsten 40 Kapitel schon geschrieben habe).

Der Todesser der Ulysses am Ende zurückhält ist übrigens ein bekannter HP-Charakter, dreimal dürft ihr raten wer.

**Deatheater: **Danke, danke. Schön das dir die „stinknormalen, frustrierten Zauberer" aus Kapitel 1 gefallen…ich mag sie auch. Sie treten in Kapitel 6 wieder auf.

Es hätte mich gewundert wenn noch keiner vor mir die Idee hatte, das eine Cruciatus-Foltersession wie eine Gehirnwäsche wirken könnte. Der betroffene Charakter Ulysses wird auch noch für den einen oder anderen Höllentrip sorgen, soviel kann ich verraten ;)

**Eule20: **Danke für die Treue…man hats nicht leicht, wenn man kaum mit Original Charakteren arbeitet, deswegen ist es recht schwer überhaupt zu Reviews zu kommen…schulternzuck


	6. Kapitel 6

6: Cyrano Hargreave: Die Flucht der Wächter

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze): **

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein frustrierter Wächter aus Askaban. Will demnächst seine Kündigung einreichen._

Hywell Hargreave: _Wächter aus Askaban. Jüngerer Cousin von Cyrano_

**Bisherige Handlung (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Das Ministerium gibt eine Warnung bekannt, das die Todesser eventuell Askaban attackieren könnten…diese Warnung wird allerdings nicht von allen menschlichen Wächtern ernstgenommen. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch schreckt die beiden Wächter Cyrano und Hywell auf und sie beschließen nachzusehen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 13. Oktobers 1978_

Cyrano Hargreave, frustriertester Wächter Askabans und sein Cousin Hywell Hargreave, unvorsichtigster und nervtötendster Wächter Askabans, eilten die kalten, feuchten Gänge des Gefängnisses entlang. Das Geräusch dem sie folgten wurde stetig lauter und unter dem dumpfen Grollen mischte sich nun auch eine Art von unmenschlichem Kreischen.

_Wahrscheinlich ist es zu spät seine Kündigung einzureichen_, dachte Cyrano bitter und ihm wurde bewußt, das er wirklich noch nicht vorhatte zu sterben…vor allem nicht mit leerem Magen.

Normalerweise war es in Askaban immer erschreckend ruhig (mal abgesehen von den Schreien der „Frischlinge"), um so alarmierender war die Tatsache daß auf einmal der Untergrund zitterte, die Gefangenen lauthals in ihren Zellen wüteten und dieses Dumpfe Grollen durch die vereinsamten Gänge jagte. Askaban war die stilleschweigende Hölle, aber wenn diese Hölle plötzlich anfing aufzuwachen und Bedrohliche Geräusche von sich gab, dann sollte man sich _wirklich_ Sorgen machen.

Andererseits…Cyrano hätte sich auch Sorgen gemacht, wenn diese Scheißinsel einfach sang und klanglos im Meer versunken wäre, er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er machte sich _ständig_ Sorgen, über Alles und Jeden.

Die Cousins bogen um eine Ecke und erreichten den Ursprung des donnernden Lärmes und blieben schlitternd stehen: Das Erste was sie sahen, war ein Dementor, der über den Boden schwebte. Seine zerfetzten Roben bewegten sich leicht und unheilvoll in einem nicht existierenden Wind. Aber er war das kleinere Übel.

Das größere Übel bildeten zwei Wächter und ein Gefangener. Einer der Wächter lag scheinbar bewußtlos am Boden. Der Gefangene befand sich, zu allem Überfluß, nicht in seiner Zelle, sondern stand mitten auf dem Flur. Die Tatsache daß der Mann einen Zauberstab in seiner Rechten hielt, komplettierte das Übel.

Um die Situation aber noch weiter zu verwirren, hatte der zweite anwesende Wächter, seinen Zauberstab nicht etwa auf den Gefangenen gerichtet, sondern auf seinen am Boden liegenden Kollegen.

Schnell wurde klar, das hier auch die Quelle der seltsamen Laute war: Das dumpfe Grollen, gemischt mit dem hohen Gekreische ging von dem Dementor aus. Cyrano konnte sich nicht erinnern, einen Dementor jemals so schreien gehört zu haben, aber es verhieß sicherlich nichts Gutes. Cyrano wußte nicht, wieso er gerade auf diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken kam, aber das Gekreische erinnerte ihn an eine Art…_Schlachtruf_.

_Was bei Salazar geht hier ab? _

Die Cousins erhoben synchron ihre Zauberstäbe, wußten aber nicht so ganz, auf wen sie jetzt eigentlich genau zielen sollten.

Cyrano entschied sich für den Gefangenen, einfach aus dem Grund weil er seine Gefangenenkluft sicher nicht aus Spaß trug: „_Expelliarmus!"_

Der Zauberstab des Gefangenen wurde ihm gewaltsam aus der Hand gerissen und landete irgendwo im Dunkeln. Alle drehten sich erstaunt zu den Cousins um, die sich jetzt vorsichtig und argwöhnisch nährten.

„Was ist hier los?" bellte Cyrano.

Niemand antwortete, sondern alle starrten ihn nur mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Cyranos Blick schwamm über die Szenerie und fixierte sich auf den linken (sichtbar weil seine Robe an mehreren Stellen zerrissen wurden war) Unterarm des bewaffneten Wächters: _Das Dunkle Mal_.

„Oh scheiße!" knurrte er und lenkte seinen Zauberstab sofort auf seinen Kollegen.

Dieser, sein Name war Ambulo Frémiot, lächelte ihm finster entgegen.

„Hatte nicht vor, das meine Kollegen das so früh herausbekommen, aber das ist jetzt auch egal." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog einen zweiten Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor, mit dem er Hywell bedrohte. Cyrano fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen: Ambulo, sein langjähriger Kollege, zwar weit davon entfernt ein Freund zu sein, aber immerhin sein _Kollege_ war ein Todesser!

„Gib auf Ambulo, es steht Zwei gegen Einen." klärte ihn Hywell überflüssigerweise auf.

Ambulo stutzte theatralisch: „Ich sehe hier Zwei Zauberstäbe gegen Zwei Zauberstäbe und mehr brauche ich nicht zu sehen um meine Chancen zu kennen."

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er fast gleichzeitig zwei Schockzauber auf die Cousins.

Hywell wurde getroffen, doch Cyrano schaffte es irgendwie auszuweichen, in dem er sich zu Boden warf.

Als er wieder aufblickte sah die Situation wieder ganz anders aus: Der Gefangene hatte sich blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab wiedergeholt und zielte nun unbarmherzig auf Cyrano: „_Avada Keda-_" weiter kam er nicht, denn Cyrano schickte ihn fast instinktiv mit einem Schockzauber zu Boden und beförderte sich selbst schwungvoll wieder auf die Beine.

Ambulo sah ihn finster an, seine beiden Zauberstäbe nun auf Cyranos Brust gerichtet.

„WAS IST DENN LOS DU DÄMLICHES DING, HOL HILFE!" brüllte Cyrano dem Dementor entgegen. Dieser rührte sich nicht, sondern schrie weiterhin seine seltsamen dumpf kreischenden Laute in die Welt.

„Schätze da ist erst mal nicht viel zu machen, Cyrano", tadelte ihn Ambulo: „Der Dementor ist beschäftigt, hat gerade gefressen."

„Was sagst du da?" fassungslos starrte Cyrano den Todesser an und sein Blick wanderte langsam zu dem unbewaffneten Wächter am Boden…dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit über verdächtig still verhalten. Cyrano dachte anfangs, irgendein Fluch habe ihn erwischt, aber es gab keinen Fluch der die Augen des Opfers so kalt und leblos erscheinen ließen. Kein Glanz war mehr in ihnen vorhanden, sie waren gebrochen wie die Augen eines Toten, aber der Mann war nicht tot, denn seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer.

Dem Mann war die Seele ausgesaugt wurden.

„Du verdammter Bastard." brachte Cyrano hervor, zu überwältigt von dem Schrecken das sich hier ereignet hatte, um weiter zu sprechen. Der Tod selbst war ein Witz gegen den seelenlosen Zustand, in dem sich dieser Mann nun befand.

„Ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden. Ich habs irgendwie geschafft den Dementor zu überzeugen ihn zu küssen und hab davon auch Gebrauch gemacht." entschuldigte sich Ambulo höhnisch.

„_STUPOR!"_ bellte plötzlich Hywells Stimme und erwischte Ambulo in einem unachtsamen Moment. Der Todesser wurde meterweit nach hinten geschleudert, überschlug sich und blieb reglos liegen.

„Danke Kumpel._ Expelliarmus_!" Cyrano entwaffnete den am Boden liegenden Ambulo und Hywell tat das gleiche mit dem benommenen Gefangenen…oder zumindest wollte er das tun, aber er kam nur bis zur ersten Silbe, als der Gefangene sich plötzlich regte, den Zauberstab auf Hywell richtete und _„Caecius"_ donnerte.

Ein strahlend weises Leuchten brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, heller als die Sonne und blendete die Cousins erbarmungslos. Cyranos Augen fühlten sich an als hätte man sie gerade mit einem glühenden Eisen ausgebrannt. Vor Schmerz und Schock schreiend, wich er zurück bis er eine Wand im Rücken hatte. Es war dieser brennende Schmerz der seine letzten Kraftreserven entfesseln ließ. Erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab, zielte dort hin wo er den Todesser vermutete und brachte ein klagendes: _„Conflagro!"_ hervor.

Ein Feuerzauber. Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber ein gewaltiger Flammenstoß preschte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor. Danach nahm er nichts mehr wahr, außer die brennenden Schmerzen in seinen Augen, die nur langsam abklangen.

Minuten vergingen in denen Cyrano an der Wand gepreßt hockte und vor Pein wimmerte.

Neben sich hörte er Hywells erstickte Schmerzensschreie. Ansonsten war es ruhig, totenstill. Wenigstens war sein verdammter Cousin noch am Leben. Eine Welle Erleichterung schwappte über Cyrano hinweg. Er wäre wirklich traurig gewesen, wenn sein kleiner Cousin tot wäre, nicht das Cyrano das jemals offen zugegeben hätte.

Weitere Minuten vergingen und Cyrano machte sich vage Hoffnungen, das er doch nicht vollständig erblindet war: Schwaches Licht fiel durch seine Augenlieder.

„Hywell ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er murrend. Er fing schon wieder an, das er sich um Alles und Jeden Sorgen machen mußte: Amok laufende Todesser, Amok laufende Dementoren, seine Augen, sein dämlicher Cousin…

„Merlin…meine Augen!" hörte er Hywell stöhnen: „Der Zauber hat uns aber echt erwischt!"

„Scheiße, dafür hab ich sie glaube ich geröstet oder sie sind geflohen."

„Na und? Hauptsache sie sind weg!" murrte Hywell.

„Toll und wie sollen wir das Ganze jemals Jemanden erklären?"

Beide schwiegen nachdenklich. _Das war eine wirklich gute Frage…_

Cyrano schaffte es irgendwann seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Noch immer leicht geblendet, sah er sich um. Der Dementor war verschwunden. Der seelenlose Wächter lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Der Feuerzauber hatte ihn zum Glück nicht erwischt…obwohl das wahrscheinlich für ihn selbst keinen Unterschied mehr machte.

Der Todesser und der Gefangene waren verschwunden. _Scheiße!_

Cyrano raffte sich müde auf und schüttelte seinen Cousin, der etwas entfernt von ihm lag: „Los aufstehen, stell dich nicht so an und mach die Augen auf!" blaffte er den Jüngeren an. Dieser blinzelte testweiße und richtete sich dann auch auf.

„Sie sind weg…" stellte Hywell nachdenklich fest.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Ich hab da einen ganz üblen Verdacht. Komm mit!"

Zusammen wanderten sie ein Stück weit den leeren Flur hinauf. Sie passierten den Seelenlosen und erreichten ein Stück weit dahinter eine steile, ausgesprochen hohe Treppe, die mehrere Etagen tiefer führte. Und dort, jenseits der letzten Stufe, lagen die Beiden, offensichtlich tot. Sie zeigten keine wesentlichen Spuren von Verbrennungen, aber wahrscheinlich waren sie vor der Feuerwalze zurückgewichen und dann rückwärts die Treppe hinuntergestürzt. Ihre Arme und Beine standen in, teils recht merkwürdigen, Winkeln voneinander ab und der Todesser Ambulo hatte sich scheinbar das Genick gebrochen.

Hywell sog hörbar Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Cyrano wurde dumpf bewußt, das er die beiden getötet hatte…naja gut, eigentlich hatte die Treppe sie getötet, aber er war für die Feuerwalze verantwortlich gewesen, der die beiden überhaupt Richtung Treppe hatte fliehen lassen.

_Scheiße!_ Er war doch nichts weiter als der frustrierteste Wächter Azkabans, wie konnte er dann für deren Tod verantwortlich sein? Wie konnte so was Blödes überhaupt geschehen sein? Plötzlich hatte sich ein langjähriger Arbeitskollege als Todesser entpuppt, einen Gefangenen befreit, der demnach wohl auch ein Todesser gewesen sein mußte und hatte dann noch dafür gesorgt, das ein unschuldiger Mann seine Seele verlor. Warum hatte er nicht schon gestern gekündigt? _Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!_

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Gefangene. Er lebte! Der Mann setzte sich mühselig auf, sah sich verwirrt um und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab. Er tippte auf den entblößten Unterarm des toten Todessers Ambulo, murmelte etwas und die Cousins beobachteten wie das Dunkle Mal langsam verblaßte.

„Er hat es verschwinden lassen!" keuchte Hywell neben ihm: „Das war der einzige Weg um unsere Unschuld zu bezeugen!"

Und damit hatte er ausnahmsweise sogar Recht.

Cyrano raste die Stufen hinunter, Hywell noch immer an seiner Seite und hielt auf den Gefangenen zu. Dieser erkannte die Situation und zog den Ärmel seines linken Unterarmes hoch. Das Dunkle Mal war deutlich sichtbar auf der blassen Haut. Der Gefangene tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Zeichen und murmelte schwach: „_Abtrusum_."

Das Dunkle Mal erblaßte und nahm die Farbe seiner Haut an.

Noch eine Möglichkeit weniger, die ganze Sache dem Ministerium zu erklären ohne dafür eine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban entgegennehmen zu müssen.

„Du mieser Bastard! Hol es sofort wieder zurück! Und seins auch!" fuhr in Cyrano an.

Der Gefangene blinzelte ihn mit gespielter Verwirrung entgegen: „Ich weis nicht wovon du redest!"

Cyrano hätte sich fast auf ihn gestürzt, wenn Hywell ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte: „Cyrano, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun als Todesser zu verprügeln! Wir müssen verschwinden verdammt!" beschwor ihn sein Cousin.

„Ja toll! Tolle Idee Hywell! Wir spazieren einfach aus Askaban raus und niemand wird auch nur auf die Idee kommen, daß wir etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben! Man wird die Leichen die hier rumliegen einfach übersehen!"

„Wir müssen die Leichen halt loswerden…das heißt, es gibt ja nur Eine. Aber was machen wir mit dem Gefangenen und dem Seelenlosen?"

Cyrano antwortete nicht darauf sondern begnügte sich damit, dem Gefangenen einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Hywell packte seinen Cousin an den Schultern und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum: „Wir müssen sie irgendwie loswerden!" fuhr er Cyrano an: „Aber was sollen wir mit dem Seelenlosen machen? Wir können ihn nicht einfach…_beseitigen_!"

Cyrano begann ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatten keine Chance das ganze zu erklären: Ein verwirrter Dementor, ein Seelenloser, ein toter Todesser mit getarnten Dunklen Mal und ein lebender Todesser, auch mit getarnten Dunklen Mal. Niemand würde ihn die Sache glauben, nicht mal mit Veritaserum, denn ein guter Lügner konnte sogar den stärksten Wahrheitstrank hintergehen. Daher gab man heutzutage nicht mehr viel auf Veritaserum. Das war das Ende.

Cyranos Blick fiel auf den Toten vor ihm: Sie könnten Ambulos Leiche einfach ins Meer schmeißen. Aber was machten sie mit den anderen Beiden?

„Wir verschwinden einfach und lassen sie hier." entschied Cyrano. Hywell erbleichte: „Wer weiß wann man sie findet. Normalerweise laufen die menschlichen Wächter nicht ständig durch die Gänge und die Dementoren wird's nicht kümmern. Wir können den Todesser nicht einfach hier lassen und auch nicht den Seelenlosen…"

_Auch wieder wahr…_

„Gut, okay: Wir schmeißen den Toten ins Meer, nehmen den lebenden Todesser mit und-", Cyrano stockte…was machten sie mit dem Seelenlosen Wächter?

Der verletzte Todesser am Boden hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet: „Verzwickte Situation nicht wahr? Sieht aus als ob ihr mir bald als Gefangene Gesellschaft leisten werden."

Die Cousins warfen dem Todesser einen finsteren Blick zu, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken: „Ich könnte die Sache für euch erledigen. Ich erlöse den Seelenlosen von seinem Schicksal, ihr versenkt beide Leichen im Meer, nehmt mich mit und flieht. Man wird erst Tage später merken, das etwas passiert sein muß und ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt um euch mit der Tatsache anzufreunden, das ihr gesuchte Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht seid."

Cyrano dachte darüber nach. Blieb ihnen eigentlich was anderes übrig? Sie konnten nicht hierbleiben und die Leiche und den Seelenlosen konnten sie auch nicht einfach liegenlassen, ganz zu schweigen von dem verletzten Todesser. Und eben dieser Todesser hätte keine Gewissensbisse den Seelenlosen zu töten…eigentlich tat er dem Mann damit sogar noch einen Gefallen und erlöste ihn von seinem Schicksal, oder?

Hywell blickte seinen Cousin fragend an, doch langsam verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck: „Das kannst du nicht machen, das ist unmenschlich!" zischte er.

„Ich habe gerade zwei Menschen dazu gebracht eine dreihundert Stufen Treppe hinunterzustürzen, habe einen von ihnen verletzt und einen sogar getötet. Erzähl mir also nichts von Unmenschlichkeit, Hywell Hargreave! Wir tun dem Seelenlosen einen Gefallen, ganz zu schweigen von uns selber, weil wir dann nicht in den Knast wandern."

Hywell starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch dann, ganz langsam, nickte er.

**Kommentar**: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch mit der Hargreaveschen Problemlösung zufriedenstellen kann, aber aus dramaturgischen Gründen mußten sie nun mal diesen Weg einschlagen. Ein toller Grund…Ich glaube die Meisten hätten anders reagiert und eine bessere Lösung gefunden, aber die Cousins gehen halt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

War das Kapitel zu verzwickt geschrieben? Ich selbst fand es teilweise etwas konfus weil auf einmal alles drunter und drüber geht. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, schreibt mir und ich beantworte sie gerne. Zum Beispiel was es mit dem kreischenden Dementor auf sich hat…ich habe alles im Kopf, aber ich wollte die ganzen Erklärungen nicht einbauen, weil es sonst einfach zu viel gewesen wäre.

**Eule20:** Was deine Frage über die Storylänge betrifft: Öhm…momentan sitz ich gerade an Kapitel 43 und kämpfe mit einer kleinen Schreibblockade. Es kommen noch ein paar Kapitel dazu, aber Kapitel 43 ist sozusagen der Anfang vom Ende ;)

Es ist also schon ein kleines Buch, wenn man so will.

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Wow, danke für das lange Review. Das du die Schrumpfköpfe ansprichst hat mich überrascht, aber du hast die versteckte Thematik dahinter begriffen. Einfach dieses „Der Schrumpfkopf ist scheiße, also schmeißen wir ihn weg!" ist verdammt _böse_ wenn man so will. Besonders weil man die Schrumpfköpfe ja noch als lebendig einstufen kann, da sie reden. Es hat also einen Schwarzmagischen Kern.

Achja: Da du die ganzen Kapitel in deiner Geschichte in 4 Teile zusammengefaßt hast, kann ich immer nur ein Review pro Kapitel bzw. Teil abgeben. Was blöde ist, weil ich zu Teil 4 schon was geschrieben habe und mir jetzt keine weiteren Reviews mehr zu dem Teil erlaubt…kannst du da nicht was dran ändern und Teil 4 wieder auf mehrere Kapitel verteilen?

Oder soll ich dir die Reviews per Mail schicken?


	7. Kapitel 7

7. Lazarus Marlowe/ Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe:

Der geborene Todesser

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zweitältester Sohn des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Laurie Marlowe: _Tochter des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Kopeck Marlowe:_ Oberhaupt der Marlowe Familie und Vater der Geschwister_

Rameses: _Ein genervter Privatlehrer der Marlowe Geschwister_

**Bisherige Handlung (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Der schwarzmagische Marlowe-Clan lebt zwar seit drei Generationen in Afrika, doch sie können sich nicht mehr aus dem 1. Krieg heraushalten. Einige Familienmitglieder sollen sich den Todessern anschließen oder sie werden ausgelöscht. Als kleine Machtdemonstration wird Leonidas von dem Todesser Ulysses mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Abend des 10. Oktobers 1978_

Im Nachhinein konnte Leonidas Marlowe nicht sagen, wie lange er nun schon bewußtlos gewesen war, aber es kam ihm vor wie mehr als nur eine Ewigkeit.

Nach dem komaähnlichen Zustand, folgte ein bleierner Halbschlaf, in dem er die ersten Sinneseindrücke wahrnahm und verworrenen Gedankengängen nachgehen konnte. Nun, er wußte nicht, warum er _überhaupt_ so dalag, oder warum er sich so zerschlagen fühlte. Natürlich, es mußte einen guten Grund geben, aber er konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern. Nur ein alter, brennender Schmerz in seinen Knochen, sagte ihm, daß etwas _Schlimmes_ passiert sein mußte.

Jemand packte sein Kinn und zwang ihn, eine Flüssigkeit zu trinken…Gott, wenn jemand ihn mit so etwas fütterte, dann mußte tatsächlich etwas ziemlich Schlimmes passiert sein. Der dickflüssige Brei rann seine ausgedörrte Kehle hinab, aber es hinterließ den grauenhaften Nachgeschmack von…

„Warum füttert ihr mich mit Diarrhöe, verdammt!" murrte er schwach.

Er hörte jemanden kurz auflachen, seine Schwester.

„Kannst du die Augen aufmachen, Leon?" fragte sie und legte ihre Hand, auf seine Schulter. Jetzt wo sie es erwähnte, nahm er erst seine tonnenschweren Augenlieder wahr.

„Hier trink das Junge." Forderte ihn Rameses Stimme auf. Automatisch verkrampfte sich Leonidas und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen und den Mund geschlossen zu halten…sollte er etwa schon wieder diesen widerlichen Brei schlucken!

Die Hand seiner Schwester tätschelte aufmunternd seine Schulter: „Keine Sorge Leon, das ist nur ein Stärkungstrank und keine Diarrhöe."

„Was immer dieser bekloppte Rameses zusammenbraut schmeckt zum kotzen." schnarrte Leonidas müde.

„Was hat er gesagt?" zischte Rameses drohend.

„Nichts." kicherte Laurie: „Also komm schon Leon, mach den Mund auf und sag AAAHH."

Er würde seine Schwester häuten, wenn sie ihn bezüglich des Stärkungstrankes angelogen hatte, aber er ließ es darauf ankommen und schluckte das Zeug. Dieser Trank war nicht dickflüssig, sondern würzig und fast sogar wohlschmeckend. Wenn man vom Nachgeschmack gammeliger Wurst einmal absah…

Der Stärkungstrank (oder war immer dieser Mittelklasse-Giftmischer ihn da zu schlucken gegeben hatte) zeigte seine Wirkung und eine heilende Kraft strömte durch seinen Körper. Er war zwar immer noch müde und die Schmerzen brannten noch immer in ihm, aber er fühlte sich wieder in der Lage, sich zu bewegen und die Augen zu öffnen.

Er lag in einem kleinen, düsteren Zimmer…dem fehlen irgendwelcher Fenster zu Urteilen befand er sich im Keller des Hauses, im Krankenzimmer.

Neben seinem Bett saß Laurie auf einem Hocker und starrte ihn aus besorgten, blaßgrünen Augen heraus an. Ihre braungebrannte Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und vergnügt stellte er fest, das ihre kinnlangen Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, so als hätte sie schon seit Tagen keine Bürste mehr angefaßt.

Rameses stand auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes und betrachtete ihn ruhig, während er nachdenklich an seinem weißen Krausbart zupfte (zweifelsohne dachte er gerade angestrengt darüber nach, mit welchen übelschmeckenden Heiltränken er Leonidas nun foltern konnte).

„Okay…was ist passiert?" fragte Leonidas vorsichtig. Wollte er es überhaupt wissen?

„Die Todesser haben euch einen Besuch abgestattet und dein Vater ist nicht sofort auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner mit ihnen gekommen." erklärte Rameses.

Siedend heiß fiel es Leonidas wieder ein: Die Todesser wollten, das sich der Marlowe-Clan ihnen anschloß, doch Kopeck hatte dagegengehalten und sich geweigert, Ulysses Rathburn hatte den _Cruciatus_ angewendet.

Leonidas brauchte keinen Spiegel vor Augen um zu wissen, daß seine Gesichtsfarbe gerade sehr viel bleicher wurde, während er sich die einzelnen Erinnerungsfetzen ins Gedächtnis rief. Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte…und im Angesicht dieser kochendheißen Pein den der _Cruciatus_ verursacht hatte und dem Gefühl das Körper und Geist mit jeder quälenden Sekunde weiter auseinander gezerrt wurden, schienen jegliche Worte fehl am Platz.

Er war sich sicher gewesen zu sterben und er hatte es sich sogar gewünscht, nur um diesen Schmerzen zu entkommen, die sich durch seinen Körper gebrannt hatten.

Ihm war speiübel und er zitterte leicht.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, das du vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachst oder bleibende Schäden zurückbleiben", begann Laurie langsam: „Und wir konnten dich ja auch nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen, weil dann alle sofort gemerkt hätten, das du mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert wurdest und man hätte sonst was von uns gedacht…die Todesser konnten wir ja schlecht erwähnen. Aber Rameses hat dich irgendwie wieder aufgepäppelt." Sie schluckte hart und fingerte nervös an dem Bettlaken herum, unfähig noch weiter zu sprechen.

„Sind noch mehr verletzt wurden?" fragte Leonidas, aber er erntete zum Glück nur ein Kopfschütteln von seiner Schwester und Rameses.

„Und was wird jetzt weiter passieren?" harkte er nach. Er wußte daß es keine Altarnativen gab, der Dunkle Lord war erst glücklich, wenn sich die Familie seinem Kampf anschloß.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht", erklärte Laurie mit brüchiger Stimme: „Naja, zumindest weiß _ich_ es nicht. Vater und Lazarus sind die ganze Zeit nur am streiten, aber sie wollen mir nichts sagen. Ich weiß nicht was jetzt mit uns passiert…aber ich kanns mir denken. Ich würde mir lieber tausendfach das Dunkle Mal einbrennen lassen, als gefoltert und getötet zu werden, oder zuzusehen, wie ihr gefoltert und getötet werden…" Sie sah ihn scheu aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an und schien auf eine Bestätigung für ihre Worte zu warten.

„Ja…ich weiß. Wir sind Schachmatt. Aber bevor ich mich schlagen lasse, gebe ich lieber freiwillig auf und laß mir diese bescheuerte Mal einbrennen." nickte Leonidas ihr zu.

Rameses hatte beide nur stumm beobachtet und wandte sich nun zum Gehen: „Ich hole eure Eltern und Lazarus. Sie werden sich freuen dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen." entschuldigte er sich in seinem gebrochenen Englisch und verließ den dunklen Raum.

Als wäre ein unsichtbares Gewicht von ihren Schultern entfernt wurden, sprang Laurie auf und fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. Er war so perplex, das er einfach nur still liegenblieb und versuchte die kribbelnden Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die seine Haut nun quälten, dort wo sie ihn berührte.

„Ich hatte so eine Scheißangst um dich", weinte sie und drückte ihn noch fester: „Minutenlang hat diese Mißgeburt dich gefoltert. Ohne Unterbrechung! Und du hast aus dem Mund und aus der Nase und aus den Ohren geblutet und am Ende hast du dich überhaupt nicht mehr geregt! Ich dachte du wärst tot! _Alle_ dachten du wärst tot!"

Er hatte auch gedacht er wäre tot oder nur Sekunden davon entfernt. War es unfair sich zu wünschen, es hätte einen Anderen aus seiner Familie getroffen? Lazarus zum Beispiel? Er würde doch schließlich das nächste Familienoberhaupt werden, Briefe, Päckchen und _Crucios_ sollten doch stellvertretend an ihn gesendet werden und nicht an seine Geschwister. Ja, Lazarus hätte der _Cruciatus_ sicher gut gestanden…verdammter Zwillingsbruder mit dem er so wenig gemein hatte, wie eine ausgepreßte Zitrone mit einem Springbock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus Marlowe hatte sich eher zufällig vor der offenstehenden Tür des kleinen Krankenzimmers wiedergefunden. Auf dem Weg zur Familienbibliothek würde ein kleiner Kontrollblick auf seinen ohnmächtigen Bruder sicher nicht schaden. Er hatte es niemanden gesagt, aber er sorgte sich zutiefst um seinen nichtsnutzigen, kleinen Zwilling. Aber sein bleiches Gesicht verriet keine seiner Sorgen und Ängste. Sein Gesicht spiegelten nur Fassung und Würde wieder. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für seine Geschwister, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil er allgemein die Verantwortung für die Familie übernehmen würde, seine Geschwister inbegriffen.

Es überraschte Lazarus, das er gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem düsteren Krankenzimmer vernahm, die schwach durch die geöffnete Tür drangen. Sein Herz verpaßte einen Schlag, als er auch die schwache, zitternde Stimme seines Bruders hörte. Er war wach! Er konnte reden!

Seine gefaßte und würdevolle Fassade brach und er lächelte erleichtert, richtete seine Brille und wollte gerade das Zimmer betreten…

„Lazarus und unsere Eltern kommen gleich." hörte er die Stimme von Laurie. Täuschte er sich oder klang sie ein wenig…_enttäuscht?_

Er hörte Leonidas verächtlich schnaufen: „Lazarus dieser Idiot muß sich hier gar nicht erst blicken lassen. Ich wette er war nicht einmal hier, während ich ohnmächtig war, hab ich Recht?" Leonidas Worte klangen so giftig und dieses Gift ließ Lazarus nicht unberührt. Er fühlte irgend etwas in seinem Inneren…brechen.

In dem Zimmer herrschte eisernes Schweigen, bis schließlich Laurie sagte: „Nein, er war nicht hier. Er war meistens…er hat die meiste Zeit gelesen." Ihr Tonfall verriet wieder Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit. Noch nie hatte er die beiden so heimlich über ihn sprechen gehört. Er wollte es nicht hören, aber statt einfach zu verschwinden, nährte er sich der geöffneten Tür und spähte in den Halbdunklen Raum.

Leonidas lag angespannt in seinem Bett, der eisige Blick verlor sich im Nichts. Er sah furchtbar aus und Lazarus Zwillingsinstinkt wollte nichts sehnlicher, als bei ihm zu sein und ihn irgendwie zu trösten, ja, ihn sogar vielleicht in den Arm zu nehmen.

Aber statt ihm, war da Laurie. Laurie die seinen Zwillingsbruder in ihren Armen hielt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gedrückt hatte. Ein Bild wahrer Geschwisterliebe. Ein Bild das nur einen Fehler hatte: Den ältesten der Drei, der ausgestoßen im Schatten des Flures stand und versuchte seinen Hass niederzukämpfen. Es war sein Zwilling, verdammt! Sie hätten sich näher stehen müssen, als jeder andere. Sie hätten eine Einheit sein sollen!

„Ich hasse ihn." hörte er Leonidas sagen. Lazarus Innerstes war nicht nur gebrochen, mit diesen Worten _splitterte_ es. Leonidas haßte ihn! Sein Zwilling haßte ihn!

Laurie strich über den dunkelblonden Harrschopf von Leonidas: „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie: „Ich weiß das du ihn haßt…"

Weiter sprach sie nicht, aber Lazarus hätte seine verdammte, zersplitterte Seele darauf verwettet, daß _sie_ ihn auch haßte. _Du sprichst es vielleicht nicht aus, aber ich weis es…_

„Ich hasse dich auch Leonidas." Flüsterte Lazarus, aber seine Worte waren so ohnmächtig leise, das er selbst sie kaum hören konnte. Nur das gedankliche Echo brannte noch in seinem Gehirn. _Wie ironisch…die beiden Zwillingsbrüder lediglich vereint durch ihren Hass, den sie aufeinander empfinden…bittere, eiskalte Ironie…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und gönnte sich einen Moment der Ruhe, bevor er ernsthaft dagegen ankämpfte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. _So was lächerliches,_ dachte er, _deine Geschwister hassen dich, na und? Das ist keine große Offenbarung, du wußtest es doch schon immer!_ Warum taten ihre Wörter dann trotzdem so weh? Weil er wußte, das sie es ernst meinten! Sie beschönigten ihre Gefühle nicht…sie haßten ihn _wirklich_. Sie haßten seine Art, sie haßten seine Privilegien, sie haßten ihn dafür, das er früher nie bei ihnen war, sie haßten ihn dafür das er der Erstgeborenen war und sie nur die Anderen, die _Ersatzleute_. Sie haßten seinen ganzen, verdammten _Charakter_!

Warum waren die beiden immer zusammen gewesen? Von frühester Kindheit an, wurde er von ihnen separat aufgezogen. Er mußte lernen, während seine beiden Geschwister draußen spielen konnten. Er war neidisch auf sie gewesen und fühlte sich ausgegrenzt und von ihnen abgeschottet. _Einsam._

In der Zauberschule hatte er zwar mit seinem Zwillingsbruder die selben Kurse besucht, aber beide hatten komplett unterschiedliche Freundeskreise gehabt und es war erstaunlich gewesen, wie wenig Wörter doch zwischen Zwillingsbrüdern fallen konnten, während sieben Schuljahren auf einem afrikanischen Zauberinternat. Natürlich war die ein Jahr jüngere Laurie immer mit Leonidas zusammen gewesen…_großartig_…die Unzertrennlichen und der ewig Ausgestoßene. Die beiden Wilden und der Stubenhocker. _Dumme Kinder_…_diese armen, dummen Kinder_. Lazarus lachte. Es war ein freudloses Lachen eines Trauernden, das durch das leere, abgedunkelte Büro seines Vaters hallte. _Seine armen Geschwister_…wenn sie gewußt hätten, war Kopeck (ihr eigener Vater!) und Lazarus (ihr Bruder der sie haßt!) gerade entschieden hatten: Leonidas und Laurie sollten sich den Todessern anschließen. Sie waren ja schließlich die entbehrlichen Ersatzmänner, Hauptsache der Familienerbe Lazarus, in den die Eltern soviel investiert hatten, blieb erhalten. Lazarus konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er war frustriert und verletzt, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. _Leonidas Marlowe und Laurie Marlowe, seine kleinen, vertrottelten Geschwister…bei den Todessern…! _

_Sie würden getötet_ _werden_. Das war nicht mehr zum Lachen. Lazarus biß die Zähne zusammen und seine Augen begannen zu brennen: „Scheiße", sagte er leise: „Und ich hab die beiden da reingeritten. _Ich_ hab die Sache Vater vorgeschlagen und er hat angenommen…" Er sackte langsam in sich zusammen, bis er auf dem Boden hockte, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Raum war tröstend. Sie schien auf ihn zuzukriechen und ihn mit erfrischender Kälte zu umgeben. _Er_ hätte der Todesser sein müssen. Er war es doch, der sich immer in die finsteren Räume zurückgezogen hatte, während seine Geschwister draußen in der Sonne waren. Er hatte die Dunklen Künste mit Freuden studiert. Von den drei Geschwistern, war er der einzige der die Dunkelheit als einen Verbündeten betrachtete, der nicht ohne sie _leben_ konnte. Wirklich…_er_ war der geborene Todesser und nicht die beiden Anderen. Statt dessen hatte er, oh was für eine feige Mißgeburt er doch war, seine beiden Geschwister an die Todesser verraten. Er hätte sich, verdammt noch mal, selber vorschlagen sollen.

_Komm schon du Idiot…du Dunkelheitsfanatiker…wurdest du nicht dazu erzogen, Verantwortung für deine Familie zu übernehmen! Du mußt selber gehen, anstelle deiner Geschwister._

Aber warum? Sie haßten ihn doch? Warum sich für sie opfern?

_Du bist ein mieser Bruder und ein noch mieserer Zwilling. Deine Geschwister sind unfähig. Du hast doch dein Leben lang gelernt, kannst dich verteidigen und kämpfen…aber deine Geschwister haben nichts anderes getan, als die Schule zu schwänzen, sich im Privatunterricht gehen zu lassen und sich draußen irgendwo herumzutreiben. Sie sind auf nichts gefaßt. Sie würden sterben! _

Aber er könnte auch sterben!

_Nein, du könntest Mächtig werden. Du hast dein Potential, du hast dein helles Köpfchen, du hast dein Wissen. Du bist ein fähiger Zauberer und der Dunkle Lord wird es erkennen._

Er wollte keine Macht. Er hatte es immer verabscheut. Er war der Erstgeborene gewesen, es würde das nächste Familienoberhaupt des Marlowe-Clan werden. Er war von Geburt an mächtig…und von Geburt an hatte er sich gehaßt.

_Dann hasse dich weiter bis ans Ende aller Tage, aber laß nicht zu das deine Geschwister sterben. _

Nein…auch wenn sie ihn haßten und er sie haßte…er würde sie nicht sterben lassen.

**Kommentar**: Keine Ahnung ob ihr die Marlowe Familie mögt, aber sie sind definitiv ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Story. Und Lazarus ist bisher etwas untergegangen, deswegen mußte ich ihn euch mal genauer vorstellen. Ich hoffe die Geschwister Beziehung hat euch etwas stutzig gemacht und auch Lazarus Darstellung. Ich persönlich mag den Burschen.

**Deatheater:** Ich kann dir garantieren, das in meiner Geschichte selten etwas grundlos passiert. Die Story hat einen zentralen Kern, der sie zusammenhält, aber soweit seit ihr noch nicht. Das kommt erst später ;)

Der Anfang erscheint zwar noch etwas wirr, weil die Chars (scheinbar) nichts miteinander zu tun haben, aber die passenden Schnittstellen liegen auch noch im Dunkeln.

**Eule20:** Oh, jemand der die kreischenden Dementoren hinterfragt ;)

Okay, ich bin ehrlich: Am Anfang wußte ich überhaupt nicht wie ich dieses Geräusch da aufklären soll…schließlich habe ich es einfach mit einem kreischenden Dementor aufgelöst und mir eine fadenscheinige Erklärung ausgedacht: Ich glaube Dementoren jagen im Rudel, in den Büchern greifen sie immer zusammen an. Also habe ich ihnen ein typisches Rudelverhalten angedichtet: Sie rufen ihre Artgenossen herbei, wenn sie Beute gemacht haben.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Gott, was für ein langer Name ;) Ich hoffe ich hab ihn richtig geschrieben.

Nein den Film den du ansprichst kenn ich nicht, aber ich weiß in etwa um was es geht. Auf afrikanische Magie bin ich gekommen, weil ich sie am interessantesten finde…die Idee ist mir natürlich aufm Klo gekommen XD

Zu deiner Frage: Ja es kommen recht viele bekannte Personen vor, nur halt nicht als Hauptcharaktere. Aber sie tauchen immer mal wieder auf und ich habe ihre Parts so interessant wie möglich gestaltet…als kleiner Ausgleich quasi. Jetzt wo dus erwähnst: Voldemort, Bellatrix und Snape haben bald ihre ersten Auftritte.

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Naja, wie gesagt: Die meisten FFs sind sehr verwirrend zu lesen. Es ist eher eine allgemeine Kritik an viele Schreiber. Das liegt aber auch an den Lesegewohnheiten der FF Konsumenten: Man ließt kreuz und quer irgendwelche Story durch und irgendwann (wenn man, wie ich, bis zu 20 FFs auf einmal ließt) kommt man permanent ins schleudern und kann sich überhaupt gar nicht mehr zurechtfinden. Darauf sollten die Autoren reagieren und es dem Leser so einfach wie möglich machen der Geschichte, auch nach längerem Pausieren, zu verstehen. Die meisten Schreiber tun das aber nicht.

Ich hab deswegen auf diese Gedächtnisstützen an den Kapitelanfängen zurückgegriffen, damit sich die Leser wieder schnell zurechtfinden. Ich hoffe das es auch funktioniert und keiner meiner Leser ins schleudern gerät ;)

Und äh, ja es hörte sich so an, als ob du auf das dunkelmagische Ritual noch mal eingehen wolltest…ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, daß Wurmschwanz irgendwelche „vorbereiteten Präparate" zum Leben erweckt und hab mir schon über Feelis Gesundheit Sorgen gemacht.

Öhm…die gröbsten Privatgespräche sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber auf E-Mails beschränken ;)

Ich kann dir die nächsten Reviews ja eh nur noch mailen, wegen dem Kapitel-Stau. Ich hab dir sogar schon eine Review-Mail geschickt.

Ansonsten danke natürlich für das Lob. Ich bin mal gespannt ob du Ulysses immer noch als armes Harscherl bezeichnest, wenn der erst mal so richtig abgeht ;)


	8. Kapitel 8

8. Ulysses Rathburn/ Lazarus Marlowe: Hinter der Fassade

**Personen (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zweitältester Sohn des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Laurie Marlowe: _Tochter des Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Clans_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der unter chronischen Kopfschmerzen leidet…_

**Bisherige Handlung (als Gedächtnisstütze):**

Eigentlich sollten sich die Geschwister Leonidas und Laurie, stellvertretend für den ganzen Marlowe Clan, den Todessern anschließen. Zumindest haben so Lazarus und ihr Vater Kopeck entschieden. Obwohl Lazarus eigentlich damit zufrieden sein könnte, ahnt er daß seine Geschwister nicht dafür geeignet sind und beschließt sie doch irgendwie davor zu bewahren…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 11 .Oktober 1978_

Ein viertes Mal nun schon zog es den Todesser Ulysses Rathburn, im Auftrag seines Meisters, nach Afrika, genauer gesagt zum Anwesen der Marlowe Familie.

Das erste Mal war alles noch recht entspannend zugegangen. Er und sein Begleiter hatten den beiden jüngsten Familienmitgliedern einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt…recht niedlich das Ganze. Gut, der zweite Besuch verlief dann gegen Ende hin etwas dramatischer: Der radikale Einsatz seines _Cruciatus_ hatte den jüngeren Zwilling schwer zu schaffen gemacht…und Ulysses Kopfschmerzen waren darnach so ausgeprägt gewesen, das er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob man das _Avada Kedavra_ eigentlich auch gegen sich selbst anwenden konnte. Zumindest war die Familie nach dem zweiten Besuch, den Plänen des Dunklen Lords gegenüber, allgemein sehr viel aufgeschlossener.

Während des dritten Besuchs war das unfreiwillige _Cruciatus_ Opfer immer noch bewußtlos gewesen…mit diesem Musterbeispiel von _„Das-passiert-wenn-man-sich-dem-Dunklen-Lord-wiedersetzt"_ vor Augen, war Kopeck Marlowe sehr leicht weiter zu überzeugen. Er und sein ältester Sohn hatten sich gegenüber Ulysses dazu einverstanden erklärt, das die beiden jüngsten Geschwister sich den Reihen der Todesser anschließen sollten. Diese kleine, dreckige Schlange namens Lazarus Marlowe schien darüber recht erleichtert gewesen zu sein…Ulysses schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf…_ein toller Bruder._

Heute war Ulysses Rathburn alleine unterwegs. Keine Todesser Begleitung…die Familie würde es bereuen wenn sie irgend etwas _Dummes_ versuchen sollten. Heute würden die beiden Todesser Anwärter zum ersten Mal dem Dunklen Lord vorgestellt werden. Ulysses hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, dieses erste Treffen groß anzukündigen. Er würde die Beiden einfach mitnehmen und das ganze würde spontan ablaufen…so wären sie nicht in der Lage irgendwelche großen Reden vorzubreiten.

Zum vierten Mal kam also das Anwesen der Marlowes in Sicht…_hoffentlich auch das letzte Mal, dieser verdammte Klimawechsel ist Gift für meinen Kopf…_als sich plötzlich ein Schatten am Rande seines Blickfeldes bewegte. Erstaunt wirbelte er herum, nur um den ältesten Marlowe Sohn, Lazarus, dabei zu entdecken, wie er den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Lazarus ihn schon mit einem starken _Consopio _Zauber eingeschläfert.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Tut mir Leid." hörte er Lazarus Stimme, nachdem dieser den bleiernen Schlafzauber wieder aufhob. Ruckartig öffnete Ulysses die Augen und griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab…der natürlich nicht mehr da war. Sein getrübter Blick stellte sich langsam auf das bleiche Gesicht von Lazarus scharf, der sich über ihn beugte und ernst anstarrte.

„Das war das Blödeste was du tun konntest, Junge." knurrte Ulysses. Wenn der Junge nicht vor hatte ihn zu töten oder nicht eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung für sein aggressives Handeln parat hatte, freute sich Ulysses schon darauf, diesen Vorfall vor seinem Meister zu erwähnen.

„Ich weiß das es blöde war, aber…", Lazarus schüttelte seinen Kopf und biß sich auf die Unterlippe: „Aber ich mußte dich alleine sprechen, Rathburn."

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah sich fragend um. Sie schienen sich hinter einem Schuppen aufzuhalten, er lehnte an der hölzernen Wand und Lazarus hockte neben ihm. Der aggressive schwarzmagische Schlafzauber, den der Jüngere ausgesprochen hatte, schien Ulysses Gehirn ein wenig durchgeschüttelt zu haben…Merlin, wie sehr er diesen Kopf _haßte_ der ihn immer wieder mit diesen verdammen Schmerzen beglückte…und wie sehr er diesen Tag _haßte_…seine gute Laune war definitiv für heute verschwunden.

„Meine Geschwister, Leonidas und Laurie…ich weiß, ich habe sie vorgeschlagen, aber ich möchte die Sache noch einmal zurückziehen. _Ich_ möchte gehen. _Ich_ möchte ein Todesser werden." erklärte Lazarus vorsichtig, aber deutlich.

„Bist du _bescheuert_?" fragte Ulysses scharf. Er hatte dem Dunklen Lord lang und breit von den beiden Jüngsten erzählt und das alles nur, damit er heute mit einer ganz anderen Person bei ihm auftauchte?

Lazarus war etwas vor ihm zurückgezuckt, aber eine neue Entschlossenheit glomm in seinen Augen. Er schien sich der Sache absolut sicher: „Ich bin _nicht_ bescheuert", sagte er nachdrücklich und bitterernst: „Meine Geschwister sind Idioten. Unfähig. Ich aber habe mein Leben lang gelernt und geschuftet, ich kann meine beiden Geschwister mehr als nur ersetzen!"

Ulysses versuchte sein charmantes Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber ihm wollte nicht mehr als ein müdes, verbittertes und schmerzverzogenes Grinsen gelingen: „Du kannst von Glück sagen, das ich dir nicht beim lebendigen Leib die Haut abreiße und du bittest mich noch darum dir einen Gefallen zu tun? Du schaltest mich mit einem aggressiven Schlafzauber aus und dann soll ich dir _helfen_? Bei Salazar, warum sollte ich das tun?"

Lazarus lächelte siegessicher: „Weil du dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben bist und er durch mich einen besseren Todesser erhalten würde, als durch meine Geschwister."

Auch wieder wahr…Leonidas und Laurie hatten Potential, ja, aber sie schienen davon nie gebrauch gemacht zu haben. Immer wenn Ulysses vor ihnen stand, war er überrascht zu sehen, wie ungetrübt die Beiden waren. Sie waren schwarzmagisch, ohne Zweifel, aber ihre Ausstrahlung war hell und rein.

Lazarus dagegen hatte eine stürmische, düstere Aura, die ihn umgab wie massive Gewitterwolken einen hohen Berg. Was immer dieser junge Mann in seinem Leben erlebt haben mußte, er schien sich vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verrannt zu haben. Und der Stärke dieses Schlafzaubers nach zu urteilen, steckte auch einiges an Kraft dahinter.

Sollte Ulysses es wagen dem Dunklen Lord einfach diesen Mann, statt seiner beiden Geschwister, vorzustellen? Die Sache könnte schmerzhaft enden…

„Ich bitte dich, Rathburn." flehte Lazarus und Verzweiflung zeige sich in seinem jungen Gesicht. Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Alles nur um deine Geschwister zu schützen?"

Er nahm wahr wie Lazarus hörbar Luft einsog und seine sturmblauen Augen weiteten sich merklich. _Ertappt?_

„Die Sache mit meinen Geschwistern geht nur mich was an. Ich kann meine Gefühle zu ihnen schlecht in Worte fassen…", zeigte sich da Schmerz in den Augen von Lazarus? „Sagen wir einfach, ich bin in dem Alter, in dem erwartet wird, daß man Verantwortung für seine…Familie übernimmt."

Ulysses seufzte theatralisch: „Na gut…ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde dich dem Dunklen Lord vorstellen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Er hat es nicht gerne, wenn man einfach so sein Mitspracherecht außer acht läßt. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert." Ulysses kam müde auf die Beine und hielt sich seinen Kopf.

„Ich hab den _Consopio_ Zauber vielleicht etwas übertrieben…" murmelte Lazarus entschuldigend.

„Nein…das ist nicht dein Zauber. Das ist nur mein Scheißkopf." knurrte Ulysses und setzte sich, gefolgt vom Jüngeren, langsam in Bewegung.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hatte sich Zeit gelassen ihm alles ganz genau zu erklären und aufzuzählen worauf er alles zu achten hatte, wenn er sich dem Dunklen Lord vorstellen würde. Ulysses murmelte noch eine Bemerkung, daß sie beide, wegen dem unfreiwilligen Nickerchen, schon reichlich spät waren, und so apparierten sie gemeinsam nach England.

Kalter Regen peitschte Lazarus entgegen, als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte…oder eher schlammigen, aufgeweichten Boden, der sich wegen dem englischen Dauerregen in dreckigen Matsch verwandelt hatte. Hier war es stockfinster, eine regnerische, kalte Nacht, irgendwo abseits großer Städte, so daß kein Licht die einsame Landschaft erhellte. Lazarus fröstelte unter den ungewohnten Temperaturen und wandte sich an Ulysses, der neben ihm stand: „Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er laut, damit seine Stimme nicht in dem heftigen Unwetter unterging.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau." antwortete Ulysses in ähnlicher Lautstärke: „Aber wir sind zumindest dort, wo wir sein sollten, also komm!"

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und Lazarus kämpfte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch den kalten Regenschauer und heulenden Wind.

Sie folgten einer massiven Steinmauer, die irgendwie nach Meerwasser roch, oder vielmehr stank. Sie mußten sich in direkter Nähe des Ozeans befinden, denn auch die kühle Luft roch nach Salz. An einer Stelle schaute das Ende eines Rohres aus der Mauer, aus dem ein Rinnsaal Meerwasser lief. Hier stoppte Ulysses, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. Wie auf einem geheimen Befehl hin, vergrößerte sich das Rohr langsam und gewann an Durchmesser, bis es schließlich groß genug war, daß man es aufrecht betreten konnte, ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Das Versteck macht von außen nicht viel her", lächelte ihm Ulysses, fast schon entschuldigend, zu: „Aber Drinnen kann man es gut aushalten." Mit diesen Worten betrat er den neuentstandenen Durchgang und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Lazarus würgte das ungute Gefühl hinunter das ihn erfaßt hatte und folgte ihm.

Das Rohr endete in einem kleinen, düsteren Raum, der nur von wenigen magischen Kerzen erhellt wurde. Die Wände des Raumes waren von zahlreichen Durchgängen geradezu durchlöchert, die alle in die unbekannten Tiefen des Versteckes führten, aber es gab nur eine einzige Tür: Eine große, massive Tür aus dunklem Holz.

Mit einem Flick von Ulysses Zauberstab öffnete sie sich knarrend und beide schlüpften hindurch. Diesmal standen sie in einem Flur, mit mehreren Abzweigungen. Der Flur selbst war wieder von düsterer Natur: Grobbehauende, naßglänzende Steinmauern, an denen keine Bilder hingen oder sonstige Einrichtungsgegenstände, bis auf einige Kerzenhalter. Kein Teppich beschönigte den feuchten Untergrund auf dem sie standen…Lazarus fühlte sich wie in einem unterirdischen Kerker und vielleicht war dieses Versteck auch nicht mehr als das.

Plötzlich traten drei Todesser aus den Schatten hinter ihnen und starrten sie finster an.

Ulysses krempelte wortlos seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihnen das Dunkle Mal, das auf seinen Unterarm eingebrannt war. Die Todesser nickten ihm zu und wandten dann ihre, unter den dunklen Kapuzen verborgenen, Köpfe zu Lazarus.

„Er ist mit mir hier", erklärte ihnen Ulysses: „der Dunkle Lord erwartet ihn."

Daraufhin zogen sich die Todesser wieder in die Schatten zurück, aus denen sie so plötzlich hervorgetreten waren und ließen Ulysses und Lazarus gewähren.

Ulysses verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit weiteren Erklärungen, sondern führte Lazarus eilig weiter durch die trostlosen Gänge, bis Lazarus völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Am Ende erreichten sie wieder eine Tür: Eine große, wuchtige Tür aus schwarzen, glatten Onyx….doch egal wie wuchtig und massiv sie war, sie konnte nicht die eisige Kälte abhalten, die sich aus dem dahinterliegenden Ort ergoß.

„Hinter dieser Tür befinden sich die wichtigen Räume." sagte Ulysses und streifte sich mit einer lässigen Handbewegung seine Kapuze vom Kopf und suchte Lazarus Blick. Lazarus antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die dunkle, kalte Präsenz die vor ihnen, hinter dieser Tür, lag. Ulysses schenkte ihm eines seiner typischen, aufmunternden Lächeln, die seltsam beruhigend wirkten, weil sie seinen freundlich glitzernden Augen entsprachen, aber andererseits auch immer erschreckend fehl am Platz schienen: „Vergiß nicht was ich dir gesagt habe und worauf du zu achten hast, dann wird schon nichts passieren." Er streifte sich wieder seine Kapuze über, so das sein Gesicht erneut in Dunkelheit lag: „Ach ja", fügte er dann noch hinzu: „Versuch bloß nicht ihn anzulügen. Er weiß _immer_ wenn man ihn belügt. Sag die Wahrheit, auch wenn er dich dafür beim lebendigen Leib häutet, aber lüg ihn nicht an…er kann dir schlimmere Dinge antun, als dich nur zu häuten, glaub mir."

Die schwarze Tür schwang langsam auf, als Ulysses sich ihr nährte und gab den Blick frei, auf einen pompösen Saal, mit glattpolierten steinernen Untergrund und hohen, weinroten Wänden. Magische Kerzen erhellten den Raum in einem eigenartigen, grünlichen Dämmerlicht, ähnlich dem Licht kurz vor einem heftigen Gewitter. Einige wenige Türen führten von diesem Saal weg, aber die dunkle Präsenz schien hier ihren Ursprung zu haben.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes standen vier Personen, da jede von ihnen in dunklen Roben gekleidet war, sahen sie aus wie körperlose Schatten. Eine Person hockte auf dem Boden und wurde von zwei Anderen gestützt, oder vielmehr festgehalten. Die vierte Person, die größte von ihnen und das Zentrum der knisternden, eiskalten Energie die in diesem Raum herrschte, stand drohend vor dem geschwächten Mann, den Zauberstab auf dessen Stirn gerichtet.

Lazarus Herz verkrampfte sich spürbar als er die Situation vor ihm überblickte und analysierte: Der zusammengesunkene Mann war gefoltert worden…gefoltert von _ihm_, dem Dunklen Lord, der dort vor ihm stand, wie der Schatten aller Schatten. Lazarus wurde schlagartig bewußt, das er nicht hier sein wollte. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen? Er ging wie betäubt weiter und als Ulysses auf die Knie sank und sich vor dem Dunklen Lord verbeugte, kniete sich auch Lazarus wie automatisch nieder, als hätte er keine Macht mehr über seinen eigenen Körper.

Der Schatten wandte sich zu ihnen, Lazarus spürte das an dem stechenden Gefühl auf seiner Haut, die sein Blick hinterließ.

„Ich habe dich eigentlich schon früher erwartet, Ulysses", zischte die kalte, gelangweilte Stimme des Dunklen Lords, die bei Lazarus einen Schauer verursachte, welcher sein Rückrat hinunterjagte. Wieder fiel der intensive Blick Voldemorts auf ihn: „Lazarus Marlowe. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich milde überrascht bin, dich hier zu sehen, anstelle deiner Geschwister. Erhebt euch." Lazarus kam langsam auf die Beine, ebenso Ulysses. Lazarus wagte einen schnellen Blick auf das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, nur um festzustellen, das dieses von Schatten verborgen blieb…aber rötlich schimmernde Augen flammten in der Düsternis unter seiner Kapuze. Voldemort musterte sie beide stumm, dann drehte er sich wieder zu den Anderen um.

Lazarus beobachtete wie der geschwächte Mann auf dem Boden heftig zusammenzuckte, als Voldemort seine Stirn mit dem Zauberstab berührte. Der Mann zitterte und versuchte sich loszureisen, aber die beiden Todesser rechts und links an seiner Seite hielten ihn fest.

„Ich werde mich später weiter um dich kümmern, Dilanio, wenn ich mir über deine Bestrafung im Klaren bin. Hast du verstanden?"

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war fast schon sanft, aber voller Hohn. Dilanio nickte schwach und schien verzweifelt gegen die aufkommende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen.

„Schön. Bella, Severus, schafft ihn in den Kerker." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Voldemort wieder Ulysses und Lazarus zu, während die beiden Todesser Dilanio aus dem Saal zerrten.

„Ulysses, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das ich dir aufgetragen habe, Lazarus Marlowe zu mir zu bringen, oder?" Unbarmherzigkeit zeigte sich in Voldemorts kalter Stimme und die Intensität der Dunkelheit die ihn umgab, schien drohend zuzunehmen.

„Mein Lord, Lazarus Marlowe hat mich gebeten ihn anstelle seiner Geschwister hier her zu führen, mit der Begründung daß er sich weit aus besser mit den Dunklen Künsten auskennt."

„Ist das so, ja?" schnarrte Voldemort gelangweilt und wandte langsam seinen Kopf wieder zu Lazarus: „Sie mich an, Kind." befahl er kühl.

Lazarus wagte nicht, den Befehl in irgendeiner Weise anzufechten und hob gehorsam seinen Kopf. Rötlich schimmernde Augen bohrten sich in seine und Lazarus hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, das diese Augen bis in seine letzten Gehirnwindungen hinab blickten und über den Grund seiner Seele schrammten.

Was immer der Dunkle Lord dort sah, seine Augen verengten sich zufrieden: „Interessant." sagte er nach einer Weile: „So jung und schon so abhängig von der Dunkelheit?"

Lazarus fühlte sich enttarnt und wußte nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm eine Frage gestellt und Ulysses hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, das _jede_ Frage des Dunklen Lords eine Antwort verlangte.

„In Gegensatz zu meinen Geschwistern bin ich ein schwarzes Schaf."

„Ein schwarzen Schaf das aber von niemanden als solches erkannt wird. Du bist schwärzer als der Rest deiner Schwarzmagischen Familie und flüchtest dich immer mehr in die Dunkelheit. Wo andere ihren Nutzen in den Dunklen Künsten suchen, suchst du deinen Trost und verlorene Brüderlichkeit. Ja, ich kenne Leute wie dich…"

Wie tief hatte der Dunkle Lord in ihn hineingesehen, das er das alles zu wissen schien und es sogar fertig brachte, der Sanftheit seiner Worte noch etwas _Heilendes_ hinzuzufügen? Es war tatsächlich _tröstend_, das dieser Mann in seine Seele und hinter die Fassade blickte und ihn als das erkannte was er war: Nicht Lazarus Marlowe der goldene, talentierte, prädestinierte Nachfolger, sondern Lazarus Marlowe das düstere, zerschlagene, ungeliebte Wrack.

„Ich kann nachvollziehen das Ulysses dich anstelle deiner Geschwister hier her gebracht hat. Du bist tatsächlich der weitaus vielversprechendere Kandidat. Deine Geschwister hätten mich enttäuscht, aber du enttäuscht mich nicht. Ich möchte deine Fähigkeiten sehen, deine Verbundenheit zu den Dunklen Künsten. Erlaubst du mir diesen kleinen Test?" Lazarus konnte es wegen der Kapuze nicht sehen, aber er war sich sicher, daß der Dunkle Lord ihm in diesen Moment anlächelte.

„Natürlich bin ich bereit für einen Test…mein Lord."

**Kommentar: **Hey, wer sagt, das ein geisteskranker, sadistischer Todesser wie Ulysses nicht auch mal nett sein kann? Er riskiert ziemlich viel, als er Lazarus den Dunklen Lord vorstellt, oder?

Bellatrix und Snape mußte ich natürlich einen kleinen Gastauftritt gönnen…obwohl, wenn ihr aufmerksam gelesen habt, dann habt ihr sicher gemerkt, das Snape schon in einem der Kapitel davor vorgekommen ist und eine kleine Sprechrolle hatte (ich hab nur seinen Namen nicht erwähnt). Beide kriegen später aber noch deutlich größere Rollen.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ich entschuldige mich am Besten schon mal im Voraus für zukünftige Falschschreibaktionen. ;)

Der Vergleich Lazarus-Percy ist eigentlich nicht mal soooo verkehrt. Von allen HP Chars würde Percy ihm wohl am nächsten kommen.

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel beantwortet deine Frage ob sich Lazarus wirklich für seine Geschwister einsetzt. ;)

Ich kann dir nicht garantieren das du Lazarus mögen wirst, aber er ist eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl…nur etwas Eigenartig.

**Eule20:** Du magst Lazarus? Da bist du bisher die Einzige glaube ich ;)

Naja, ich mag ihn auch, aber das zählt ja nicht.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Autors Note:** Übrigens, von nun an dürfen auch nicht angemeldete User Reviews verfassen. Also, wenn ihr Bock drauf habt.

9.Lazarus Marlowe: Im Kerker

**Personen: **

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn und Nachfolger der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Lazarus Zwillingsbruder. Von Ulysses mit dem_ Cruciatus _gefoltert_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der nach wie vor unter chronischen Kopfschmerzen leidet_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein Todesser der wegen einem Vergehen bestraft werden soll_

Kirabo: _Haushälterin der Marlowes. Gehört einem altafrikanischen Werwolfsstamm an_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses Rathburn hat sich bereit erklärt Lazarus, anstelle seiner jüngeren Geschwister, dem Dunklen Lord vorzustellen. Voldemort ist dem nicht abgeneigt und will Lazarus Verbundenheit zu den Dunklen Künsten mit einem kleinen Test überprüfen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 11 .Oktober 1978_

Die Kerker waren ein kalter, nasser Ort, irgendwo in den finsteren Eingeweiden von Voldemorts Versteck. Schreie von Gefangenen hingen in der Luft, es stank nach Angst und Panik…nach Blut. Eine stille Prozession wanderte doch die Kerker: Lord Voldemort selbst, an der Spitze, seine schwarzen Roben wehten elegant hinter ihm her, während er schnellen Schrittes durch den Kerker ging. Ulysses und Lazarus folgten ihm schweigend. Ulysses, ohne Zweifel, freudig gespannt auf das was folgen würde…was auch immer das sein mochte. Seine hellen Augen glänzten glücklich und Lazarus wurde sich bewußt, das der Mann ein Todesser mit Leib und Seele war und seinem Meister mit Freude diente.

Lazarus selbst beschlichen dunkle Vorahnungen und Ängste. Was würde Voldemort von ihm verlangen? Nun…sie waren hier in einem Kerker voller Gefangene und Lazarus machte sich darauf gefaßt, das seine Aufgabe wahrscheinlich darin bestehen würde, einen von ihnen zu foltern oder zu töten. Er wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er wollte es nicht tun, instinktiv sperrte er sich dagegen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er hatte sich schließlich selbst in diese ausweglose Situation hineinmanövriert, eigentlich sollten seine Geschwister in diesem Moment durch den Kerker wandern und nicht er.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er heute als Mörder nach Hause zurück kehren würde.

Voldemort stoppte vor einer der Zellen und Lazarus erkannte den zusammengekrümmten Mann in der Ecke: Es war Dilanio, der Mann den Voldemort kurz vor Lazarus Ankunft noch gefoltert hatte. Dilanio blickte auf, als er die Schatten vor seiner Zelle erkannte und versteifte sich sichtbar. Sein panischer Blick flog von Einem zum Anderen und Lazarus fühlte sich an ein hilfloses Tier erinnert, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte.

Voldemort berührte mit seinem Zauberstab kurz die Zellentür und diese flog augenblicklich auf. Dilanio rückte von ihnen ab, drückte sich schutzsuchend weiter in die Ecke hinein.

„Dilanio Lowell. Ein Verräter, gehörte den Conventiculum an." flüsterte Ulysses Lazarus erklärend zu, als sie beide dem Dunklen Lord in die Zelle folgten.

„Conventiculum?" fragte Lazarus, doch der Dunkle Lord warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, der die Sache damit erledigte.

„Eine unbedeutende Gemeinschaft abtrünniger Todesser. Die Gemeinschaft ist inzwischen längst nicht mehr so _geheim_, wie früher einmal. Die meisten ihrer Mitglieder sind enttarnt und bestraft wurden." erklärte Voldemort ruhig und wandte seine rotglühenden Augen langsam zu den zusammengesunkenen Mann in der Ecke der Zelle: „Dilanio hier, ist einer der Letzten ihrer aussterbenden Gemeinschaft." Er beugte sich zu dem Gefangenen hinunter und strich ihm über das dunkle, schweißnasse Haar. Dilanio zuckte erschrocken zurück und keuchte erstickt. Voldemort wandte sich wieder Lazarus zu: „Meine Todesser und ich erlauben uns immer einigen Spaß mit dem Mitgliedern der Conventiculum, bevor wir sie töten. Dilanio hat inzwischen schon mehr als eine Hölle durchquert und ich möchte daß du ihn noch einmal auf den Grund der Hölle schickst. Stell mit ihm an, was immer du möchtest, aber töte ihn nicht."

Dilanios Kopf ruckte erschrocken zum Dunklen Lord und starrte ihn panisch aus tränenden, dunklen Augen heraus an. Voldemort lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Dilanio, noch wirst du nicht erlöst. Du hast noch einen langen Weg vor dir, fürchte ich."

Dilanio wimmerte erstickt und er zog schützend die Knie an seinen Körper und vergrub seinen Kopf darin.

Es war abartig hier zu stehen und diesen gepeinigten, hilflosen Mann foltern zu müssen. Lazarus fühlte sich, als müsse er sich übergeben und all diese Schwarze Magie die in seinem Körper hauste, hinauswürgen. Der Mann in der Ecke war nicht mehr als ein Wrack, der Schatten eines Menschen. Er bettelte nicht mal mehr um sein Leben, er rollte sich einfach nur zusammen wie ein verängstigtes Kind das Angst davor hatte geschlagen zu werden. Lazarus war sich vage bewußt, das Ulysses und Voldemort ihn scharf beobachteten und so lange er auch diesen Moment hinauszögern wollte, Lazarus wußte das er den anderen Mann foltern musste.

Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den zitternden, zerstörten Menschen in der Zellenecke. Wie sehr er sich dafür haßte das tun zu müssen, was er jetzt tat.

Und wie sollte er ihn foltern? Lazarus Blick schwamm zu Ulysses hinüber und er erinnerte sich daran, wie der Todesser vor wenigen Tagen seinen Bruder mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert hatte…ja, der _Cruciatus_ erschien angebracht. Der Unverzeihliche Fluch würde den benötigten Keil zwischen Lazarus Altem und Neuem Leben treiben. Das Problem war, das man den Fluch auch wirklich anwenden wollen mußte, damit er funktionierte und er wollte den Gefangenen nicht quälen. Lazarus Blick schwappte wieder zum zitternden Dilanio hinüber.

Er stellte sich vor Dilanio wäre sein Bruder und er wäre Ulysses und er würde die ganze Szene einfach nachspielen, die sich vor wenigen Tagen ereignet hatte. Und er haßte seinen Bruder…und wie er diesen Bastard haßte.

„_Crucio!" _

Dilanio Lowell schrie auf, warf sich in blinder Agonie auf den Boden, zuckte…ein perfektes Spiegelbild zu seinem Bruder, eine Reflektion der Vergangenheit, mehr nicht. Oder?

Lazarus hielt den Fluch aufrecht, aber er haßte sich für jede Sekunde mehr, das er diesen Mann dort folterte und ihn auf den Boden herumzucken ließ, wie einen geköpften Hahn. Er brach ab. Es war schon lange genug gewesen.

Dilanio keuchte auf und sank dann reglos in sich zusammen.

Ulysses musterte Lazarus mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in den hellen Augen. Lazarus mied seinen Blick.

„Gleich ein Unverzeihlicher?" lachte Voldemort mitleidslos: „Eine schöne Vorführung, nicht wahr Ulysses?" Irgendwas in Ulysses Blick schien plötzlich zu flimmern und seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich: „Ja..." murmelte er schwach.

„Aber warum verschärfen wir die Spielregeln nicht noch etwas?" Voldemorts rotschimmernde Augen schwammen von Ulysses zu Lazarus zurück: „Ich möchte das du Dilanios Willen brichst, auf eine kreativere Art und Weise, als mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Überrasche mich mit ein paar deiner altafrikanischen Zauberein. Tu was immer du willst, aber ich möchte das sich morgen Abend blinder Gehorsam in seinen Augen spiegelt wenn er mich ansieht und nicht dieser _Hass_. Denk dir was aus. Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus hastete in das Marlowe Anwesen zurück. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte jemanden mit den _Cruciatus_ gefoltert…er hatte sich dabei vorgestellt seinen _Bruder_ zu foltern! Er fühlte sich wie der dreckigste Verräter der Welt, wie eine gottverdammte Mißgeburt. In der Eingangshalle stieß er auf die Person, die er am allerwenigsten treffen wollte: Leonidas.

Lazarus fror mitten in seinen Bewegungen ein und starrte entsetzt auf seinen Bruder, der seinen Blick wiederum erwiderte. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wandte sich Leonidas langsam ab. Sein Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck angenommen…Schmerz? Hass?

Für einen Moment glaubte Lazarus sogar etwas Anklagendes in seinem Blick erkannt zu haben und benommen dachte er: _Leonidas weiß was ich getan habe. Er spürt es irgendwie. Verdammter Zwillingssinn!_

Leonidas verschwand wortlos in einem der Nebenzimmer und Lazarus atmete auf. Ihm wurde vage bewußt, daß er seit dem Vorfall mit Ulysses nicht mehr mit seinem Bruder gesprochen hatte…er hatte nicht mal gefragt wie es ihm ging! _Scheiße! Mein Bruder wurde vor meinen Augen gefoltert und ich hab ihn vollkommen ignoriert!_

Aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er mußte sich etwas wegen diesem Dilanio Lowell einfallen lassen. Voldemort würde morgen Abend ein Ergebnis sehen wollen und Lazarus hatte noch keine Idee wie er auf elegante, kreative Art den Willen des Gefangenen brechen sollte.

Zu seinem Glück erhielt er die gewünschte Inspiration durch das Auftauchen der Werwölfin Kirabo, die ihren Haushalt führte. Die rundliche Afrikanerin wuselte gerade mit einem essensbeladenen Tablett durch die Eingangshalle und blieb lächelnd stehen, als sie Lazarus sah: „Guten Abend Lazarus, möchtest du essen?" fragte sie im gebrochenen Englisch.

Lazarus starrte die Werwölfin entgeistert an.

„Möchtest du essen?" wiederholte Kirabo und lächelte noch breiter.

„Ich weiß es…" sagte Lazarus hohl. Merlin, das war die eleganteste und kreativste Lösung die er sich momentan nur vorstellen konnte!

Kirabo bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick und rümpfte dann beleidigt die Nase, als sie weiterhin ignoriert wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte sie an dem unhöfflichen Lazarus vorbei und verschwand aus der Eingangshalle.

Er würde sich nachträglich für die Inspiration bedanken, die er durch sie bekommen hatte.

Lazarus eilte in einen anderen Teil des Hauses, in das weiträumige Untergeschoß und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß niemand anderes in der Nähe war, betrat er einen der Räume. Der Raum war groß und vollgestellt mit allem möglichen schwarzmagischen Zeugs. Die Familie besaß soviel davon, daß sie gar nicht erst versuchten, die Sachen ordentlich auf die anderen Räume zu verteilen.

In einer Ecke des Raumes standen einige ausgestopfte Werwölfe herum. Mit dem _Lumos_ Zauber erhellte Lazarus die entsprechende Raumecke und sah sich um. Zwei riesige, graue Werwölfe starrten ihn aus leblosen Glasaugen heraus an. Ihre Mäuler waren weit geöffnet, als ob sie gerade dazu ansetzten jemanden ihre vergifteten Fänge ins Fleisch zu schlagen. Die beiden Werwölfe gehörten zu dem gefährlichen Eurasischen Stamm: Häßliche, menschenfressende Bestien.

Neben den beiden Eurasischen Exemplaren stand ein dritter Werwolf, ein Altafrikanischer: Sein Fell war nicht grau und struppig sondern kurzhaarig und von einer ähnlich gefleckten Musterung wie das der afrikanischen Wildhunde. Er hatte große Ohren, die aufmerksam zu lauschen schienen und seine großen, dunklen Glasaugen blickten leblos in die Ferne. Sein Körper war zierlicher als die seiner nördlichen Verwandten, aber größer, nicht dazu gebaut einen Menschen anzufallen. Die altafrikanischen Werwölfe waren im verwandelten Zustand auch nicht darauf aus, Leute zu töten. Ihr menschlicher Verstand schaltete sich nicht komplett aus, wie bei der anderen Werwolfsart, sie blieben in ihrer Wolfgestallt charakterlich genau das, was sie auch als Mensch gewesen waren.

Lazarus trat zu dem größeren der beiden ausgestopften Eurasischen Werwölfe hinüber und strich mit der Hand über das strubbelige, graue Nackenfellfell, das sich drahtig anfühlte.

„Die Bestie von Gévaudan...", murmelte er. Ein Werwolf der vor langer Zeit in Frankreich sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Einer seiner Vorfahren hatte ihn damals erlegt und ausgestopft, aber es nicht versäumt noch einige interessante Zauber über den toten Werwolfsköper zu sprechen.

Lazarus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Stirn des Wolfes und sagte: _„Animare."_

Ein Zittern durchlief den ausgestopften Körper des Werwolfes und ein ersticktes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Erstaunlich lebendige Glasaugen funkelten Lazarus finster an.

„Du wirst mir nichts tun, weil ich ein Nachfahre von dem Mann bin, der einst diesen Zauber über dich verhängt hat." redete Lazrarus beschwörend auf ihn ein. Der Werwolf verstummte abwartend und senkte seinen massigen Schädel um am Boden zu schnuppern, wie ein echter Wolf.

„Ich fürchte ich muß etwas von dir verlangen, was mein Vorfahre damals in deinem Körper versteckt hat. Ich brauche die Phiole."

Augenblicklich begann der Werwolf zu würgen und mit einem lauten _Klong_ fiel eine einfache Glasphiole auf den staubigen Holzfußboden. Eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit schwappte träge in ihrem Inneren. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seinen Zauberstabes und den Worten: „_Exanimo!"_, fror der Werwolf wieder ein und war wieder nicht mehr als ein ausgestopfter Körper.

Lazarus griff nach der Phiole und betrachtete den dickflüssigen Inhalt: „Das Blut der Bestie von Gévaudan. Das ist doch wirklich mal eine interessante Lösung…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kirabo starrte ihn argwöhnisch an: „Mein Blut? Was willst du mit mein Blut?" fragte sie im gebrochenen Englisch.

„Kirabo, ich bin ein Schwarzmagier, warum wunderst du dich, das ich ein paar Tropfen Blut von einer Werwölfin haben möchte?" fragte Lazarus gelassen.

„Lazarus ist ein dummer Junge. Man spielt nicht mit Blut." schnarrte Kirabo, doch es hörte sich stark nach einer Einwilligung an.

Ein paar Tropfen, aus einem aufgeschnittenen Finger, reichten Lazarus schon. Er bedankte sich und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Das war höchst Schwarzmagisch…eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich krank und experimentell. Aber vielleicht würde der Dunkle Lord die Lösung sogar so interessant finden, daß er den unglücklich Dilanio Lowell am Leben lassen würde.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen vermischte er Kirabos Blut mit der gleichen Menge von dem Blut des anderen Werwolfes.

**Kommentar:** Der Name des Geheimbund von abtrünnigen Todessern „Conventiculum" heißt soviel wie „kleine, unbedeutende Zusammenkunft". Das ist natürlich komplett selbstironisch von den Abtrünnigen gemeint, weil sie Voldemort schon ein Dorn im Auge sind. Aber dieser Name ist so eine Art „Verarschungs-Tarnung".

Die Bestie von Gévaudan gab es übrigens wirklich oder es gibt zumindest eine „wirkliche" Legende davon: Irgendein Wolfsmonster das in Frankreich angeblich mal ein paar Leute verspeist hat…gibt's auch einen (nicht empfehlenswerten) Film von (lief sogar letztens irgendwann im Fernsehen. Aber um mich zu verteidigen: Ich hatte die Idee nicht vom Film, sondern habe vor ein paar Jahren mal ein Buch über so was gelesen ).

Nachdem in den letzten 3 Kapitel Lazarus überwiegend die Hauptperson war, geht's im nächsten Chap erst mal zurück nach Good old Askaban.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Bellas und Severus Rolle ist komplett unterschiedlich und all zuviel kann ich nicht verraten. Aber beides sind Todesser, also wird ihre Rolle auch größtenteils dementsprechend ausfallen. Severus kommt aber bald richtig vor, inklusive kleiner HBP Spoiler.

Ob man Ulysses noch helfen kann bleibt abzuwarten und ich verrate natürlich nichts. Aber ich sag mal so: Zu kitschige Besserungen darf man momentan nicht erwarten. Dazu ist er noch zu geistesgestört.

Und auch was aus der Marlowe Familie wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber der dunkle Lord würde sie ohne _weiteren_ Grund nicht vernichten…nicht solange Lazarus brav seine Rolle spielt. So eine reine, schwarzmagische Familie sollte man schließlich nicht einfach auslöschen…schließlich könnten sie ja den einen oder anderen nützlichen Nachkommen abwerfen.

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Zu deiner Frage ob der Gefangene noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird und seine eigenen Kapitel bekommt: Beides. Er ist wichtig und ich gönne ihm auch seine „eigenen" Kapitel. Seine Vergangenheit ist ziemlich important für die Story, aber das wirst du schon noch sehen. Er heißt übrigens Elicius Norcross.

Mehr kann ich allerdings nicht sagen, weil ich dann zu viel verraten würde.

Was aus dem schreienden Dementor geworden ist? Keine Ahnung. Hat sich wahrscheinlich verpißt nachdem die Feuerwalze durch den Flur gerast ist.

So, du bist also eine Schwarzleserin, ja? Dabei freu ich mich doch gerade immer über deine Reviews


	10. Kapitel 10

**Autors Note:** Ab jetzt dürfen auch nicht angemeldete Leser ein Review verfassen

10. Cyrano Hargreave: Verläßt die Insel

**Personen:**

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein Wächter aus Askaban. Tötete versehentlich Ambulo Frémiot_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein Wächter aus Askaban und jüngerer Cousin von Cyrano_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Als Askabanwächter getarnter Todesser. Starb durch einen Unfall_

Seelenloser Wächter:_ Wurde die Seele von einem Dementor ausgesaugt._

Der Gefangene Todesser: _Von Ambulo aus seiner Zelle befreit…aber warum?_

**Handlung:**

Eigentlich hätte es ein ganz normaler, frustrierender Arbeitstag werden sollen…bis einer der Askabanwächter, der getarnte Todesser Ambulo, einen weiteren Todesser aus seiner Zelle befreit. Während eines kurzen Gefecht stürzen die Todesser eine Treppe hinunter, nachdem sie Cyranos Feuerzauber ausgewichen sind. Ambulo Frémiot stirbt bei diesem Unfall. Als der überlebende Todesser die Dunklen Male durch einen Zauber löscht, haben die Hargreaves kaum eine Chance mehr die Sache zu ihrem Gunsten aufzuklären…sie entscheiden sich für eine Flucht. Einzigstes Problem: Wohin mit der Leiche und was passiert mit dem Seelenlosen Wächter? Der unbekannte Todesser bietet hier seine Hilfe an…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Die Nacht zwischen dem 13. und 14. Oktober 1978_

Sie hatten dem gefangenen Todesser einen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt. Eigentlich konnte man ihn nicht mehr direkt als Gefangenen bezeichnen, denn er befand sich nicht mehr in seiner düsteren Zellen, sondern lief Schulter an Schulter mit den Hargreave Cousins durch die Gänge. Aber selbst das war jetzt nur noch nebensächlich.

Die Cousins wollten sich nicht für den entgültigen Tod des Seelenlosen schuldig fühlen, aber der Todesser hatte da weniger Gewissensbisse. Cyrano und Hywell führten den humpelnden Mann wieder die Treppe hoch, zu dem Seelenlosen Wächter der weiterhin mit gebrochenen Augen dalag und in die Leere starrte.

Cyrano traute dem Todesser nicht und er erwartete daß er den Zauberstab kurzerhand auf die Cousins richten würde, also packten er und Hywell den Arm des Todessers und schränkten so seine Bewegungsfähigkeit ein. _Das muß ein wirklich dämliches Bild abgeben_, dachte Cyrano trocken: ein Todesser mit einem Zauberstab in der Rechten, bereit den Todesfluch zu sprechen, wird flankiert von seinen beiden Ex-Wächtern, die sich alarmiert und dümmlich an seinen Arm klammerten…_wirklich rührselig._

Cyrano hatte vor wenigen Minuten einen Mann unabsichtlich umgebracht und jetzt würde er wissentlich zulassen, daß ein weiterer Mann ermordet werden würde. Er fühlte sich unsagbar schrecklich und ihm war vage bewußt, daß er längst nicht mehr so unschuldig war, wie er gerne geglaubt hätte. Das Ministerium hätte inzwischen wohl allen Grund ihn einzusperren.

Der Todesser hob den Zauberstab und zischte: _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein grünes Licht brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor, fraß sich in die Brust des Seelenlosen Mannes, dessen Körper nur einmal kurz aufzuckte. Ende. Jetzt gab es schon zwei Tote für die sich Cyrano schuldig fühlen konnte…er sagte sich, das die Sache mit Ambulo Frémiot nur ein Unfall gewesen war und sie den Seelenlosen nur erlöst hatten, aber das Gefühl tief sitzender Schuld blieb weiterhin für ihn bestehen.

Cyrano riß dem Todesser den Zauberstab aus der Hand und stopfte ihn in seine Robe zurück.

Zeit zu gehen...Zeit zu _fliehen_.

Hywell levitierte den Körper des toten Wächters vor sich hin und Cyrano tat das gleiche mit dem seltsam verrenkten, leblosen Körper des Todessers Ambulo. Mit dem humpelnden Todesser in ihrer Mitte, den beiden Leichen vor ihnen schwebend, wagten sie sich vorsichtig aus dem Gebäude hinaus, in dem sie die menschenleeren Gänge und Schleichwege benutzten. Cyrano fühlte sich wie betäubt und automatisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den nächsten, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, _was_ sie hier taten.

Die unheimliche Prozession erreichte die Docks der Gefängnisinsel. Gischt peitschte über sie, Regen strömte unerbittlich auf sie hinab und der eiskalte Nordwind ließ ihr Blut gefrieren.

Sie ließen die Toten in eines der magisch verzauberten Boote sinken, den Todesser einsteigen und nahmen dann selber Platz. Cyrano beobachtete die Schatten der Dementoren die in der Ferne über dem Gebäude schwebten, zweifellos um die Zauberer zu beobachten. Beim Beobachten blieb es auch: Die Dementoren schritten nicht ein und verhinderten somit die Situation die sich hier abspielte. Sie beließen es bei ihren gierigen Blicken.

Cyrano klopfte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Innenwände des Bootes: „Bring uns aufs Meer hinaus." befahl er. Das Boot begann sich, verhältnismäßig schnell für einen alten Holzkarren, in Bewegung zu setzten und brachte sie hinauf auf den offenen Ozean, dort wo schwere Stürme und Wellen das Boot wahrscheinlich zum Kentern bebracht hätten, wenn es nicht magisch verzaubert gewesen wäre.

Langsam verlor das Boot an Geschwindigkeit und stoppte schließlich ganz. Das Meer war eine aufbrausende, finstere Masse die sich unter ihnen wie ein wildes Tier in alle Richtungen hin und herwarf. Der Himmel war bewölkt, aber ab und zu tauchte der sternenklare Nachthimmel zwischen den auseinander reisenden Wolkenfetzen auf.

Hywells Gesichtausdruck war seltsam aufgewühlt und er suchte immer wieder den Augenkontakt zu seinem älteren Cousin…fast so als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, das Cyrano noch immer bei ihm war in dieser dunklen Stunde.

Es war Zeit das zu tun, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen waren. _Merlin, wie unmenschlich bin ich eigentlich? Ich versenke zwei Leichen im Meer!_ dröhnte es immer wieder in Cyranos Schädel, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, er mußte es tun.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte zwei Beschwerungszauber auf die Toten, damit ihre Körper absinken würden. Dann griff er nach Ambulos Leiche, zerrte sie hoch und warf sie über Bord. Wasser spritzte geräuschvoll auf. Der tödlich verunglückte Todesser hatte es vielleicht verdient so zu enden, sagte sich Cyrano, aber er wollte nicht über einen Menschen richten von dem er praktisch nichts wußte. Natürlich, er hatte Ambulo jahrelang gekannt, aber er hätte auch niemals erwartet daß sein Kollege ausgerechnet ein _Todesser_ sein würde.

Cyrano griff nach der Leiche des toten Wächters, ein weiterer Kollege von ihm und rollte auch sie über Bord. Dieser Mann hatte es sicher nicht verdient zu sterben und im Meer zu versinken. Nochweniger hatte er verdient, das ihm die Seele ausgesaugt wurden war. Jetzt war es zu spät, seine Leiche versank in den finsteren Tiefen des Ozeans.

Die drei übrigen, die geschockten Cousins und der verletzte Todesser, disappierten gemeinsam vom Boot, nachdem sie die hölzernen Wände mit einem Feuerzauber durchlöchert hatten und kaltes Seewasser hineinflutete.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie apparierten zuerst in Cyranos Wohnung, um einige Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Hast du eigentlich irgendeinen genauen Plan!" keifte ihn Hywell an, kaum das der junge Mann wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Wir tauchen unter." antwortete Cyrano knapp.

„Toll und wohin genau!"

„Es wird sich schon irgendwas finden!"

Die beiden Cousins funkelten sich böse an. Der verletzte Todesser, Cyrano schätzte daß er sich einen Arm und ein paar Rippen gebrochen haben mußte beim Sturz von der Treppe, sank schweigend auf einen Stuhl. Er verhielt sich seltsam ruhig, als wäre es ihm momentan vollkommen gleichgültig was die Cousins entscheiden würden.

Cyrano sorgte sich ein wenig. Nicht unbedingt wegen des Gesundheitszustandes des Mannes, denn das würde er nachher mit einigen Heilzaubern richten können, er sorgte sich deswegen weil der Mann ein absolut Unbekannter war und noch dazu ein Todesser.

Was wäre wenn er noch mehr von seiner Art anlocken würde, schließlich hatte ihn einer von ihnen sogar aus seiner Zelle befreit. Gab es so was wie Brüderlichkeit unter Todessern oder hatte die Befreiungsaktion einen anderen Grund gehabt?

„Hey!" zog Cyrano die Aufmerksamkeit des schweigenden Mannes auf sich: „Wie heißt du?"

„Elicius Norcross." antwortete der bleiche Todesser tonlos.

„Warum wollte dich Ambulo Frémiot befreien!" brach es aus Hywell hinaus, als ob ihn diese Frage die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge brannte.

Elicius hob fragend eine Augenbraue an: „Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken?" fragte er gelangweilt. Also gab es scheinbar doch so was wie Brüderlichkeit unter Todessern…man lernte eben doch nie aus.

Die Cousins ließen von dem Mann ab und sammelten weiter einige Sachen ein, die sie auf ihrer Flucht brauchen würden. Noch hatten sie Zeit, man würde wohl erst in Stunden bemerken, das sich irgend etwas in Askaban abgespielt haben mußte.

Während des Packens wurden Cyrano und Hywell nicht müde, sich weiterhin anzubrüllen und zu beschimpfen…eigentlich eine vollkommen normale Tätigkeit bei ihnen, nur diesmal konnten sie sich ihre Streiterein einfach nicht erlauben.

„Wenn wir in ein Hotel gehen, wird man uns irgendwann erkennen!" brüllte Cyrano.

„So ein Quatsch, nicht wenn wir in ein Muggel Hotel ziehen!"

„Du bist ein Idiot, wenn das Ministerium uns finden will, dann schrecken sie auch die Muggel auf und zeigen uns in ihren Fernsehern oder wie die Dinger heißen!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee!"

„Ja, ich hätte dich als Baby nicht so oft fallen lassen sollen, dann wärst du heute nicht so ein dämlicher Idiot, Hywell!"

„Du hast mich fallen gelassen!"

„Ja, dauernd! Und niemand hats je gemerkt!"

Daß die beiden Cousins mit Fäusten aufeinander losgingen wurde nur durch ein höfliches Räuspern von Elicius Norcross verhindert.

Erstaunt ließen Cyrano und Hywell voneinander ab und starrten den Mann fragend an.

„Ich wüßte wo wir untertauchen könnten." sagte Elicius seelenruhig.

„Nicht bei deinen Klubmitgliedern, da mach ich nicht mit!" drohte Cyrano.

Elicius rümpfte die Nase und ließ sich dazu hinab Cyrano finster anzufunkeln, bevor er gelassen fortfuhr: „Eigentlich habe ich auch nicht meine…"Klubmitglieder" gemeint. Wir könnten bei meiner Schwester Erinys untertauchen."

Schweigen.

Dann Cyrano: „Sind eigentlich alle in eurem Klub so dämlich wie du, oder bist du ein Einzelstück? Wir werden sicher _nicht_ bei deiner Schwester untertauchen, weil das total _offensichtlich_ wäre und das Ministerium auch dort suchen wird, wahrscheinlich sogar mit als erstes!"

Elicius lächelte schwach und schüttelte herablassend seinen Kopf: „Das Ministerium wird sicher nicht bei meiner Schwester suchen, einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat und seit gut einem Jahr offiziell begraben liegt."

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe das Thema „ extrem aktive Sterbehilfe" das ich am Anfang des Kapitels angekratzt habe, ist nicht zu explizit. Die Hargreaves hatten wirklich kaum eine andere Wahl, obwohl es schon etwas übel ist, was sie gemacht haben, auch mit dem Versenken der Leichen.

Okay, ich bin überzeugt daß dieses Kapitel euch diesmal durcheinandergebracht hat, weil es so verwirrend geschrieben wurde. Sorry…ich hab mein bestes gegeben um das wieder zu richten, aber bei manchen Sätzen wird man sich wahrscheinlich immer noch fragen wer nun eigentlich wer ist.

Elicius und seine Schwester sind Schlüsselfiguren, also bitte nicht vergessen das sie existieren ;)

**Jean nin asas ahi smabell:** Mmmhhh…ich kann wirklich nicht sagen wie es mit Ulysses ausgeht und ob ich auf ein Klisché zurückgreifen werde oder nicht. Ich habe ja auch noch nichts über seine Vergangenheit geschrieben, warum er überhaupt gefoltert wurde und so. Das alles bestimmt nämlich einen großen Teil davon wie es später mit ihm ausgeht. Vielleicht kriegst du eine Ahnung davon, wenn du das entsprechende Kapitel irgendwann zu lesen bekommst ;)

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Guck mal in dein Postfach


	11. Kapitel 11

11: Lazarus Marlowe: Das Mal und die Bestie

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn und Nachfolger der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der nach wie vor unter chronischen Kopfschmerzen leidet_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein Todesser der wegen einem Vergehen bestraft werden soll_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Der Dunkle Lord will Lazarus Verbundenheit zu den Dunklen Künsten mit einem Test überprüfen. Die Aufgabe besteht darin aus dem abtrünnigen Todesser Dilanio wieder einen treuen Diener zu machen…nur das Ganze soll auf eine kreativere Art als mit dem Einsatz des _Imperius_ gelöst werden. Und wozu braucht Lazarus das gemischte Werwolfsblut?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 12. Oktobers 1978_

Ulysses erwartete Lazarus in der Nähe des magischen Abwasserrohres und lächelte ihm gutgelaunt entgegen: „Ich bin mal gespannt was du dir ausgedacht hast. Wir haben schon Wetten am Laufen."

Lazarus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stellte sich vor, wie ein Dutzend Leute in Todesserkluft ihre Einsätze in einen Wetteimer schmissen..._nein, das ist eine wirklich komplett perverse Vorstellung_, sagte er sich.

Wie am Tag darauf, führte Ulysses ihn wieder durch das weitläufige Versteck und der Marsch endete, wieder, vor der großen, dunklen Steintür, die automatisch aufschwang.

Der Saal dahinter hatte sich nicht verändert, abgesehen von einigen Todessern die sich nun hier aufhielten und Lazarus Weg durch den Saal begierig beobachteten. Lazarus Herz zog sich heftig zusammen, als er den Dunklen Lord sah. Er erinnerte sich an die seltsam tröstenden Worte vom Vortag. Er sank auf die Knie, wie man es von ihm erwartete.

„Lazarus Marlowe, wir sind alle gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was du dir für den Gefangenen Dilanio ausgedacht hast. Du kannst dich erheben."

Lazarus fühlte das kühle Glas einer kleinen Phiole in seiner Tasche und er konnte nicht anders als sie krampfhaft festzuhalten, wie ein Ertrinkender ein Stück Treibholz.

Er hörte wie sich die schwarzen Onyxtüren erneut öffneten und er wandte sich um. Zwei Todesser führten Dilanio Lowell in ihrer Mitte und hielten auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

Dilanio sah schrecklich aus: Das dunkelbraune Haar war verschwitzt und stumpf. Die Haut aschfahl und seltsam fleckig, als wären überall Blutäderchen geplatzt. Die Hazelfarbenden Augen waren glasig und fiebrig. Kein Ausdruck lag mehr in ihnen, nicht einmal Panik oder Hass. Wenn Lazarus nicht beobachten würde, wie sich der Gefangene schwach auf ihn zu bewegte, würde er glauben, der Mann sei tot oder gerade im Begriff in den nächsten Sekunden zu sterben.

Die Todesser die ihn führten stoppten vor dem Dunklen Lord und die Anwesenden im Saal verstummten abwartend.

Lord Voldemort musterte den Gefangenen kritisch, doch selbst als er den Zauberstab zückte, löste das keinerlei Reaktion bei Dilanio aus.

Der Dunkle Lord kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern drehte sich zu Lazarus um: „Ich überlasse ihn dir." zischte er gelassen und trat zur Seite.

Lazarus atmete einmal tief durch und trat vor den Gefangenen. Ein kurzer Schatten des Wiedererkennens flog über die Pupillen des Mannes und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Dilanio schien sich an den jungen Mann, der ihn gestern zuletzt gefoltert hatte, zu erinnern…

Lazarus mußte sich zusammenreisen. Er hatte dem Mann gestern weit schlimmeres angetan, aber jetzt konnte er ihn vielleicht sogar damit _retten_, in dem er ihn auf neue Art quälte.

Lazarus zog einen Dolch hervor und griff nach dem Handgelenk des Gefangenen. Dilanio zuckte instinktiv zurück, doch er war zu schwach um sich großartig zu wehren. Bald kämpfte er nicht mehr gegen Lazarus an, sondern ließ sich wie betäubt hängen, nur noch gehalten von den beiden Todessern an seiner Seite.

Lazarus krempelte den Ärmel des Anderen hoch, setzte den Dolch an und schnitt tief ins Fleisch hinein. Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor. Lazarus öffnete die Phiole, blendete alle überflüssigen Gedanken aus und zog die Wunde die er verursacht hatte mit zwei Fingern weiter auseinander. Er war sich sicher, daß er den Armknochen fast schon sehen konnte, aber er sah nicht so genau hin. Statt dessen schüttete er die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole in die Wunde hinein, wo sich Dilanios Blut mit der dickflüssigen Masse verband und sich nach der Berührung schwarz färbte. Nachdem Lazarus die gewünschte Reaktion beobachtet hatte, zog er schleunigst seinen Zauberstab und verschloß den Schnitt mit einem Heilungszauber. Das Gift war jetzt im Körper des Anderen eingeschlossen, würde durch die Blutbahn gespült werden und ihn infizieren. Lazarus hob den Zauberstab an die Stirn des Mannes und flüsterte leise: _„Columbar"_

Die Hazelfarbenden Augen von Dilanios weiteten sich schlagartig und ein Zittern durchlief seinen geschwächten Körper. Sein Blick fiel auf die frischverschlossene Wunde auf seinem Unterarm und die umliegende Haut, die schwarzbläulich anschwoll. Lazarus konnte nicht sagen, was den Andere fühlte, genauso wenig wie er sagen konnte, ob die Prozedur schmerzhaft war, aber er konnte sagen, das irgend etwas im Körper des Anderen ablief.

Dilanios brach in Schweiß aus, er zitterte unkontrolliert und am Ende rollten sich seine Augen nach hinten und er verlor das Bewußtsein.

Es war still im Saal. Natürlich…der Gefangene hatte sich merkwürdig verhalten, aber er hatte nicht _geschrieen_ und Lazarus wettete, das wohl niemand, außer vielleicht der Dunkle Lord selber, nachvollziehen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

„Werwolfsblut." hörte er die zischende, amüsierte Stimme von Lord Voldemort hinter sich.

„Werwolfsblut und ein schwarzmagischer Zauber um Tiere und Mischwesen einen fremden Willen aufzuzwingen. Ich muß sagen, das war geschickt, Junge."

Lazarus drehte sich zu ihm um und senkte den Kopf: „Nicht nur Werwolfsblut, mein Lord. Ich habe das Blut der Bestie von Gévaudan mit dem Blut eines altafrikanischen Werwolfes vermischt. Dilanios wird ein Werwolf werden, so blutrünstig wie die Bestie, aber teilweise mit den menschlichen Eigenschaften eines altafrikanischen Werwolfes. Der _Columbar_ Zauber bewirkt, das man ihn auf Personen prägen kann, denen er dann mit absolutem Gehorsam entgegentritt, wie ein…Hund."

Voldemort lachte kalt: „Nicht weniger hab ich von dir erwartet. Das gerade der abtrünnige Lowell als zahmes Hündchen zu seinem Meister zurückkehren wird, welch Ironie."

_War der Dunkle Lord zufrieden? Habe ich ihn wirklich zufrieden gestellt? Ja, ich glaube schon…_

Lazarus spürte wie sich der eisige Griff der sein Herz seit Tagen gefangen hielt, langsam lockerte. Er fürchtete sich vor der Macht Voldemorts, aber in seiner Anwesenheit auch seltsam geborgen. Solange er zufrieden mit Lazarus Arbeit war, mußte er nichts befürchten. Er durfte bloß nicht so enden wie die Leute unten im Kerker oderDilanio Lowell…

„Ich schätze, du hast dir das Dunkle Mal verdient, Lazarus." zischte Voldemort und die roten Augen schienen kurzzeitig aufzuglühen: „Gib mir deinen Arm."

Lazarus haßte sich dafür, jetzt zu zittern, der Dunkle Lord würde es merken. Gehorsam krempelte er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und kämpfte gegen seine Angst an. Voldenmort griff sein Handgelenk, dünne, weiße Spinnenfinger schlossen sich darum. Sein Griff war stark und eiskalt. Wie die Hände eines Toten, nur das die Kälte des Todes auch auf Lazarus Körper übergriff. Irgendwas erinnerte Lazarus daran, das er diese Szene kannte…er selbst hatte noch vor wenigen Augenblicken genauso dort gestanden, den Griff fest um das Handgelenk des Abtrünnigen Dilanio…schon wieder eine Reflektion der Vergangenheit.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und senkte dessen Spitze über den Arm von Lazarus und brannte sich in die Haut seines Unterarmes. Lazarus mußte sich alle Mühe geben, nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien…

**Kommentar:** Eigentlich wollte ich die Todesser Zeremonie etwas pompöser gestallten, aber am Ende hatte ich einfach keine Lust mir irgendwas Tolles auszudenken.

Deswegen endet es hier einfach damit, das Lazarus das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommt und alles was danach geschieht, wird nicht mehr erwähnt. Was sind wir heute wieder faul…

Weil das Kapitel so kurz ist gibts Kapitel 12 gratis obendrauf.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (hat der Name eigentlich eine Bedeutung?): Was die „Dame" angeht: Ja, sie hat einiges an Dreck am Stecken und ich bin absolut überzeugt das es die Leser überraschen wird. Wenn du es liest wirst du schon wissen was ich meine ;)

Was das „Hauptproblem" der Geschichte angeht: Nun…ließ dir mal die Kurzbeschreibung durch, da wird schon das erste „Hauptproblem" angesprochen ;)

Aber soweit sind wir noch gar nicht. Kommt noch alles…aber wir nähern uns langsam dem Kern der Geschichte. Warte…ich guck mal auf meinen tollen Plan: Öhm…oh ja: Merk dir schon mal Kapitel 15 (wenn ich die Reihenfolge nicht ändern sollte) vor. Da wird man so _einiges_ erfahren.

Was Bella und Snape angeht: Geduld. Wir reden hier schließlich von bislang ca. 50 Kapiteln, da wird sich noch einiges tun. Und es kommen auch noch mehr Hauptpersonen dazu.

Ansonsten: Danke natürlich für das Lob. :)


	12. Kapitel 12

12: Dilanio Lowell: Der zurückgekehrte Abtrünnige

**Personen:**

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein Mitglied der abtrünnigen Conventiculum_

**Bisherige Handlung**:

Wer den Dunklen Lord verrät wird gefoltert und getötet…eigentlich. Aber Dilanio erwartete ein anderes Schicksal: Lazarus Marlowe flößte ihm gemischtes Werwolfblut ein und brach seinen Willen mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 13. Oktobers 1978_

Dilanio erwachte an dem Ort, an dem er schon seit Wochen immer wieder erwachte: Eine kalte Zelle, irgendwo in einem weitläufigen, unterirdischen Kerker.

Er hatte jeden Tag verflucht, an dem er wieder erwacht war, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Erlösung. Jeder Tag war eine endlose Folterung. Seine Peiniger gönnten ihm keine Ruhe, zerrten ihn immer wieder aus der Zelle und folterten ihn wieder und wieder mit erschreckender Brutalität und Kreativität.

Aber diesmal war irgendwas anders verlaufen. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an ein schwarzmagisches Ritual, an Blut, aber seltsamerweise _nicht_ an überwältigende Schmerzen…und das war ungewöhnlich. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, oder?

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewußt, daß er nicht alleine in der Zelle war. _Er_ war hier. Halb verborgen in den Schatten, thronte _Er_ über ihm, der Blick seiner rötlich schimmernden Augen bohrte sich ihn sein Gehirn. Und dann geschah etwas, was Dilanio überraschte. Normalerweise würde er Voldemort beschimpfen oder eisern schweigen, aber statt dessen krächzte er: „Mein Lord."

Und seine Stimme klang dabei so flehend und glücklich, das Dilanio entsetzt seine Augen aufriß: _Was habe ich gesagt? „Mein Lord"? Niemals würde ich diese Mißgeburt so anreden, eher würde ich mir die Stimmbänder rausreisen! Aber ich hatte es nicht nur gesagt, ich habe es auch so gemeint! Ich bin…seltsam glücklich den Dunklen Lord zu sehen… _

Voldemort lachte und trat näher an Dilanio heran, betrachtete ihn eingehend: „Mein lieber Dilanio, habe ich mich da gerade verhört?" fragte er, seine zischende Stimme kalt wie Eis.

Dilanio setzte sich auf und wich vor dem großen Mann zurück. Was hatten sie gestern mit ihm gemacht? Was war mit seinem Willen passiert?

Voldemort hockte sich vor ihm, so daß sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

„Es ist ein Fluch, Dilanio. Ein Fluch der Hand in Hand mit deinem neuen Werwolfdasein geht."

_Werwolf?_ Dilanio starrte sein Gegenüber mit panischen Ausdruck an…_ich bin ein Werwolf?_

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die dunkelbraunen, glanzlosen Haare, krallte sich verzweifelt darin fest und zog schützend die Beine an den Körper. Er wußte daß es stimmte, er fühlte es. Er fühlte daß sein Blut vergiftet war, das sein Fleisch verseucht war, das er ein halbes Tier war.

„Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach töten?" fragte er kraftlos.

„Weil du es verdienst zu leiden." kam Voldemorts Antwort.

Dilanio erinnerte sich, das er Voldemort gehaßt hatte…früher…aber dieser Hass war nur noch eine Erinnerung, nicht mehr als ein schwaches Echo. Irgendein dunkler Fluch hatte diesen Hass getilgt. Zurück blieben andere, positive Gefühle, manische Gefühle.

Voldemort strich ihn sanft über das dunkle Haar: „Du bist ein gebrochener Mann, Dilanio."

Und es stimmte. Er war ein gebrochener Mann. Die Folterungen konnten ihn nicht brechen, sie konnten seinen Hass nur vermehren, aber der Fluch hatte die Ursachen bekämpft und es fühlte sich an, als hätte man sein Herz herausgerissen und gegen das Herz eines Anderen eingetauscht.

Dilanio sah langsam auf und blickte in die rötlich schimmernden Augen des Dunklen Lords, die im Schatten seines Gesichtes lauerten.

„Was wird jetzt mit mir passieren?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wir werden wieder dort anfangen, wo wir aufgehört haben, bevor du einer der Conventiculumwurdest. Du wirst mir dienen, wie die Anderen auch. Du wirst in meinem Namen foltern, schänden und Morden und das bis zum bitteren Ende."

Erlösung! Alles was er nur wollte war lediglich Erlösung! Aber auch dieses Gefühl verblaßte allmählich. Er war ausgelöscht.

„Ja…mein Lord. Ich werde Euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen…ich bleibe bei Euch."

Der Fluch hatte ihn besiegt. Er war ein Hund im Schatten seines Herren geworden, glücklich über jede Aufmerksamkeit, glücklich wenn er die Befehle seines Herren befolgen konnte, glücklich wenn sein Herr ihn lobte. Ein Hund…nichts weiter als dreckiger, dummer Hund.

**Kommentar:** Mal ein Mini-Kapitel…öhm, eigentlich gibt es nicht viel dazu zu sagen. Der _Columbar_ Zauber den Lazarus im vorherigen Kapitel angewandt hat ist eine Art _Imperius_ speziell für Tiere und Mischwesen. Eigentlich hatte ich das Werwolfsschicksal für eine ganz andere Person erkoren, aber diese Story hier schreibt sich halt irgendwie selbst.


	13. Kapitel 13

13: Lazarus Marlowe/ Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe:

Zwillingssinn

**Personen: **

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie. Neuerdings ein Todesser_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zweitältester Sohn der Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie. Von Ulysses gefoltert._

Laurie Marlowe: _Tochter der Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie_

Kopeck Marlowe:_ Oberhaupt der Marlowe Familie und Vater der Geschwister_

Adorabelle Marlowe: _Ehefrau von Kopeck und Mutter der Geschwister_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der Leonidas mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hat_

**Handlung:**

Lazarus hat den Test bestanden: Er ist nun ein Todesser. Seiner Familie verschweigt er diesen Umstand natürlich, doch die wundern sich warum die Todesser sie neuerdings in Ruhe lassen. Darauf das Lazarus etwas damit zu tun haben könnte kommen sie natürlich nicht…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 16. Oktober 1978_

Die Familie die sich am großen, reichgedeckten Eßtisch versammelt hatte, war deutlich in zwei Fraktionen gespalten: Fraktion Eins bildete das stolze Familienoberhaupt Kopeck Marlowe, seine Frau Adorabelle und der wohlerzogene Erstgeborene Lazarus Marlowe.

Fraktion Zwei bestand aus den beiden jüngeren Geschwistern von Lazarus, die verbissen versuchten, unter sich zu bleiben und sich konsequent aus den Gesprächen der ersten Fraktion ausschwiegen.

„Na mein Sohn, was hast du inzwischen wieder angestellt, seit du aus dem Krankenbett raus bist?" fragte Kopeck neckisch und versuchte so seinen zweitältesten Sohn Leonidas in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Leonidas machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe aufzublicken: „Ich bin noch nicht wirklich zu irgend etwas gekommen, aber ich arbeite dran." antwortete er tonlos.

„Statt deine Zeit zu vergeuden, solltest du lieber mal deine Nase in ein Buch stecken." kommentierte Adorabelle kühl.

„Die Rolle des Bücherwurms ist aber leider schon vergeben, Mutter." antwortete Laurie stellvertretend und ihr Blick schwappte vielsagend zu Lazarus hinüber, der sich darauf beschränkte seine Schwester warnend anzufunkeln.

„Ja, wir können ja nicht alle so beschäftigt sein wie Lazarus, das wir sogar einen höflichen Krankenbesuch vom Terminkalender streichen müssen." stimmte Leonidas zu.

Alles verfiel in Schweigen. Die Einen versuchten Leonidas bissiges Kommentar zu ignorieren, wie zum Beispiel sein älterer Zwillingsbruder, Andere, wie Adorabelle, schnappten leise nach Luft.

Laurie starrte noch immer angriffslustig zu Lazarus hinüber, der wiederum versuchte, ihrem Blick bestmöglich auszuweichen. Es war als stände das Eßzimmer in Flammen, oder als ob sich ein großer Erdspalt auftat, der die beiden Fraktionen voneinander trennte.

Lazarus war speiübel. Das Kommentar von seinem kleinen Zwillingsbruder hatte ihn hart und unvorbereitet getroffen. Jeder von ihnen wußte, das Leonidas die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Lazarus hatte ihn tatsächlich kein einziges Mal an seinem Krankenbett besucht.

Weil niemand wußte wie er diese Situation aufklären konnte, entschied sich Kopeck Marlowe einfach dazu, elegant das Thema zu wechseln: „Die Todesser haben sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Lazarus verschluckte sich an einem Stück Ananas, würgte, sprang vom Tisch auf und hustete kläglich, bis seine Mutter ihm schließlich helfend auf den Rücken schlug.

Noch immer keuchend und mit Tränenden Augen setzte sich Lazarus wieder, möglichst würdevoll natürlich, obwohl ihm vage bewußt war, das jeder ihn anstarrte.

_Warum muss Vater ausgerechnet mit dem Todesser Thema anfangen? _

Natürlich wußte keiner von ihnen, das Lazarus vor wenigen Tagen das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen hatte, obwohl er das Gefühl nicht loswurde das Leonidas irgendwas ahnte…_verdammter Zwillingsinstinkt!_

Lazarus warf seinem Bruder einen prüfenden Blick zu: Leonidas Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck angenommen und die grünen Augen waren argwöhnisch verengt.

Die ganze Familie, abgesehen von Lazarus natürlich, wunderte sich schließlich darüber, das die Todesser am Anfang nicht locker gelassen hatten und dann plötzlich nicht mehr auftauchten, obwohl sie allen Grund dazu hatten. Das Lazarus den Todesser Ulysses abgefangen hatte und alleine den Dunklen Lord aufgesucht hatte, konnten sie nicht wissen.

Adorabelle wischte ihre langen, blonden Haare von ihrer Schulter und wandte sich ihrem Ehemann zu: „Sprich bloß nicht davon", schnaubte sie mißbilligend: „Ich möchte in Ruhe zu Abend essen und nicht an diese verdammten Kuttenträger denken."

„Aber Dora, bist du etwa abergläubisch?" bellte Kopeck lachend: „Vielleicht hat es sich der Dunkle Lord einfach anders überlegt. Wer weiß denn schon wie dieser Mann tickt? Lazarus würdest du mir bitte den Obstteller rüberreichen?"

Lazarus griff nach der großen Obstschale, setzte sich auf und wollte sie gerade in die Hände seines Vaters drücken, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm traf. „Scheiße!" stieß er überrascht aus, ließ die Obstschale im Affekt fallen, die klirrend auf dem Tisch zersprang. Automatisch griff Lazarus zu dem Punkt von dem die Schmerzen ausgingen, dem Dunklen Mal, und hielt die Rechte Hand auf den linken Unterarm gepreßt.

Alle blickten ihn verwundert an: „Was hast du, mein Kind?" fragte Adorabelle schließlich alarmiert. Lazarus wurde schlagartig bewußt, wie _verräterisch_ er gerade aussehen mußte und schnell griff er mit der rechten Hand weiter nach oben und massierte seinen Oberarm: „Nur ein Muskelkrampf." entschuldigte er sich und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Das kommt davon wenn man die ganze Zeit schwere Bücher halten muß." grunzte Kopeck amüsiert und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die zerbrochene Obstschale: „_Repar_o!" murmelte er und die Scherben fügten sich wieder zu einen intakten Schale zusammen.

Benommen setzte sich Lazarus wieder und vermied es nach Links oder Rechts zu sehen…er wußte das Leonidas ihn ansah und das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn soeben beschworen und verlangte von ihm, sofort zu erscheinen. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, das sein Dunkles Mal gebrannt hatte und das erste Mal, in dem er überhaupt gerufen wurde, seit er ein Todesser war.

Ulysses Rathburn hatte ihm alles Wichtige erklärt und daher wußte Lazarus auch, das er schleunigst zum Dunklen Lord apparieren mußte, sobald er gerufen wurde.

Zeit von diesem unbequemen Familienessen zu verschwinden.

„Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer und lerne noch ein wenig." sagte Lazarus matt und stand auf. Es kam selten vor, das ihn jemand störte, wenn er lernte und deswegen hoffte er, daß es niemanden auffallen würde, wenn er sich achttausend Kilometer entfernt von seinem Zimmer aufhalten würde.

Er verließ den Speisesaal und schlich aus dem Haus. Ein Stück weit entfernt, hinter einem riesigen Affenbrotbaum, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „_Amictus nigror!"_

Augenblicklich war er in eine Todesserkluft gehüllt, die er über seiner normalen Kleidung trug. Er fragte sich, was der Dunkle Lord wohl wollen könnte und ob es vielleicht etwas _Gefährliches_ darstellen könnte. Er schob seine Sorgen weit von sich und disappierte.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Okaaay…wiederhol das bitte noch mal!" schnaufte Laurie ungläubig und ließ sich auf ein schwarzes Sofa fallen. Leonidas zog seine Zimmertür hinter sich zu und wandte sich an seine Schwester: „Ich sagte, das Lazarus ein Todesser ist."

Laurie rollte mit den Augen: „Das ist doch Quatsch, Leon. Lazarus benimmt sich halt _immer_ merkwürdig und hat auch _ständig_ seine komischen Muskelkrämpfe."

Leonidas setzte sich neben sie und ließ nachdenklich den Blick durch sein Zimmer streifen: „Ich weiß…aber irgendwas ist anders an ihm. Hast du nicht gemerkt wie er reagiert hat, als Vater die Todesser erwähnt hat?"

Laurie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und lachte amüsiert: „Er hat sich _nur_ an seinem Essen verschluckt, Leon. Was ist daran bitte verdächtigt?"

„Er hat sich verschluckt _weil_ Vater die Todesser erwähnt hat!"

„Nein, er hat sich verschluckt weil er bis jetzt noch in keinem Buch die genaue Anleitung nachlesen konnte, wie man genau kaut und schluckt." grinste Laurie. Sie setzte sich auf, schlang ihre braungebrannten Arme um die Schultern ihres Bruders und drückte ihn fest: „Mein armer Leon, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen? Du wirst paranoid…" murmelte sie erstickt gegen seine Schultern.

„Ich…_fühle_ einfach das irgendwas nicht stimmt, verstehst du?" versuchte Leonidas zu erklären, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Schlagen deine Zwillingsinstinkte etwa Alarm?" fragte Laurie müde.

„Keine Ahnung…ich weis nicht was es ist, ob das der berühmte Zwillingsinstinkt ist, aber irgendwas ist definitiv nicht so wie es sein sollte…"

**Kommentar:** Mal wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Ich fand das ganze so in sich schön abgeschlossen und werde deswegen den eigentlichen Hauptteil ein extra Kapitel widmen.

Die Eßzimmer Szene war schon recht unterkühlt, oder? Leonidas und Laurie sind wirklich sehr offensiv und halten sich mit ihrer Meinung nicht zurück. Lazarus ist der schweigsamere der Drei und läßt sich immer schnell durch so was verletzen. Ansonsten ist das Kapitel nicht gerade wichtig, aber ich mag es einfach die Marlowes zu beschreiben. Als Entschädigung für dieses Mini-Kapitel gibt's das nächste Mal gleich zwei Kapitel…sehr wichtige Kapitel sogar, weil ich so ungemein spendabel bin.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Öhm…nö. Was Gestalltwandelndes ist die „Dame" nicht. Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur betonen daß nicht jede Frau gleich als Dame bezeichnet werden kann…ich glaube die meisten Leser werden sie absolut hassen nachdem ihr kleines Geheimnis rausgekommen ist. Ich mag sie auch nicht sonderlich. Deswegen bezeichne ich sie halt nicht als Dame sondern als „Dame".

Das mit deinem Namen hab ich jetzt gerafft…obwohl ich mir immer das halbe Gehirn verknote wenn ich versuche deinen Namen ohne Fehler aus dem Kopf zu schreiben "


	14. Kapitel 14

14: Cyrano Hargreave: Die totgeglaubte Verräterin

**Personen: **

Cyrano Hargreave: _Wächter aus Askaban. Er mußte fliehen um nicht in Verdacht zu geraten._

Hywell Hargreave: _Wächter aus Askaban und Cyranos jüngerer Cousin. Ebenfalls geflohen._

Ambulo Frémiot: _Als Wächter getarnter Todesser. Cyrano tötete ihn unabsichtlich._

Elicius Norcross: _Ein Häftling und Todesser. Von Ambulo befreit._

Erinys Norcross: _Die todgeglaubte Schwester von Elicius…?_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Mysteriöse Geschehnisse in Askaban: Der Wächter Ambulo entpuppt sich als Todesser, befreit den Gefangenen Elicius und sorgt obendrein noch dafür das ein unschuldiger Mann seine Seele verliert…am Ende schafft es Cyrano Hargreave, eher unabsichtlich, Ambulo zu töten…einzigstes Problem: Alles deutet jetzt daraufhin, das die Hargreaves selbst für alles verantwortlich sind. Also müssen sie fliehen, damit sie nicht unschuldig für die Taten angeklagt werden. Ausgerechnet der Gefangene Todesser Elicius leistet ihnen nun Gesellschaft und gibt ihnen sogar einen Tipp wo sie untertauchen können: Bei seiner Schwester Erinys die seit einem Jahr offiziell als tot gilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 14. Oktober 1978_

Noch immer stark hinkend führte Elicius Norcross die beiden Hargreave-Cousins durch die nächtlichen Straßen eines heruntergekommenen, verarmten Stadtgebietes.

Es war windig und kühl, die Luft war erfüllt von einem salzigen Geruch, der Cyrano an die Gefängnisinsel von Askaban erinnerte. Die kleine Gemeinschaft schwieg und jeder hing seinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken nach. Schwer zu sagen, was Elicius wohl gerade dachte. Cyrano mußte sich immer wieder daran erinnern das der schweigsame Mann ein Todesser war und sogar versucht hatte einen Todesfluch gegen Cyrano auszuführen. Er war also ganz sicher kein Mensch dem Cyrano blind vertrauen würde.

Sie erreichten einen breiten, dreckigen Fluß, der am Rande der Stadt träge dahinfloß. Elicius führte sie stromaufwärts zu einer kleinen Hafenbucht. Kleinere und größere Fischerboote lagen hier vor Anker, ebenso wie einige heruntergekommene Hausboote.

Auf eines dieser Hausboote hielt Elicius zu. Es war das größte und zerfallenste unter den Hausboten. Seine dunkelgraue Farbe war an den meisten Stellen bereits abgeblättert und das Deck sah trostlos und verlassen aus.

Der Todesser ließ sich nicht viel Zeit für Erklärungen. Er sprang elegant auf das feuchte Deck, wartete bis die Cousins ihm folgten und trat dann auf die kleine Eingangstür zu und klopfte beschwörend an.

Keine Antwort.

Der Todesser zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern: „Meine Schwester ist ein wenig vorsichtig weil sie offiziell als tot gilt und der Dunkle Lord sie nur deswegen nicht jagt. Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn sie einfach so die Tür aufgemacht hätte."

„Schon okay." antwortete Hywell als sei es das natürlichste der Welt.

Elicius überlegte einige Augenblicke, dann fixierte sich der Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf Cyrano: „Ich brauche deinen Zauberstab." sagte er schließlich.

Cyrano rümpfte die Nase: „Und den werde ich dir sicher nicht geben!"

Der Todesser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaffte es sogar auf sehr würdevolle Art beleidigt auszusehen: „Beim Todesfluch, den ich für euch sprechen mußte, habt ihr euch weniger angestellt."

Die Cousins tauschten einen finsteren Blick aus.

„Ich muß einen Zauber sprechen, damit meine Schwester weiß daß ich es bin. Mit dem Zauberspruch haben wir uns als Kinder immer gegenseitig geärgert und sie wird ihn sofort wiedererkennen. Meinetwegen könnt ihr auch wieder meinen Arm halten."

Also machte die seltsame Gruppe wieder genau das, was sie schon in Askaban getan hatten: Die Cousins flankierten den Todesser, hielten seinen Arm und alle Drei vollführten synchron die gleiche Armbewegung, während der zauberstabführende Todesser: „_Avis!_" murmelte. Aus dem Zauberstab brachen einige kleine Vögel heraus.

Auf einen dieser Vögel richtete der Todesser den Zauberstab und fügte den _Columbar _Zauber hinzu, mit dem man Tiere bändigen konnte. Der kleine Singvogel umschwirrte einige Mal die drei Männer und verschwand dann zwitschernd durch den schmalen, eisernen Schornstein des Hausboots.

Cyrano nahm den Todesser sofort wieder den Zauberstab ab und trat von dem Mann zurück.

Einige Minuten vergingen und sie hörten gedämpfte Schritte hinter der Tür.

„Elicius? Bist du das?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Wer sonst hätte dich mit dem _Avis_ Zauber geärgert, Iny?"

Die hölzerne Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein dunkler, zierlicher Schatten warf sich Elicius um den Hals: „Was tust du hier? Wie bist du aus Askaban entkommen?"

Der Blick ihrer Dunkelblauen Augen schwamm über die etwas Abseits stehenden Hargreave Cousins und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Ausdruck an: „Was tun die hier?" fragte sie ihren Bruder vorsichtig.

„Das ist…eine wirklich lange Geschichte. Wir sollten besser reingehen um das ganze zu erklären."

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys Norcross war eine gutaussehende Frau Ende Zwanzig. Ihr schmales, bleiches Gesicht hellte sich auf, wann immer sie ihren Bruder ansah und ihre Dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen, Augen, funkelten vor Freude. Cyrano wußte das sie etwas mit den Todessern zu tun hatte, wahrscheinlich selbst eine von ihnen war, doch diese Frau wirkte so unbeschwert und unschuldig, das die meisten Menschen sie wahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern heilig gesprochen hätten.

Sie bat ihre Besucher sich in einem kleinen, separaten Wohnraum zu setzen, während sie schnell etwas Warmes zu essen und Tee herbei schaffte, offensichtlich besorgt um ihren ausgemergelten Bruder. Am Ende gab sie Elicius noch etwas anderes zum anziehen, damit er endlich diese „widerwärtigen Gefängnisklamotten los wird", wie sie meinte und heilte seine gröbsten Verletzungen.

Jeder hielt sich mit seinen Fragen und Erklärungen zurück, bis sich Erinys schließlich davon überzeugt hatte, das alle soweit versorgt war und sich ebenfalls setzte.

Als erstes suchte sie mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen Cyranos Blick und lächelte heiter: „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr, Cyrano?" fragte sie.

Cyrano hätte sich fast an seinen Tee verschluckt. Er blickte auf, überlegte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase, ähnlich wie ihr Bruder es immer machte, nur sah es bei ihr sehr freundschaftlich aus: „Ich war zwei Klassen unter dir. Slytherin. Mein Brüderchen hier", sie fuhr mit ihrer zierlichen, blassen Hand liebevoll über seine dunklen, ungekämmten Haare: „war drei Klassen unter dir."

„Nun…ich erinnere mich dunkel." sagte Cyrano entschuldigend.

Erinys lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich dann an seinen Cousin: „Und an dich erinnere ich mich auch noch. Slytherin, stimmts? Du warst ein paar Jahrgänge unter uns."

Hywell murmelte verlegen, das er sich ebenfalls nur dunkel erinnern konnte.

Erinys zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu: „Jetzt wo wir uns alle vorgestellt haben, würde mich interessieren wieso mein Brüderchen mit euch um die Häuser zieht, wo er doch eigentlich in Askaban sitzen sollte."

Cyrano wurde sich bewußt, das er selber keine Ahnung hatte, warum er mit Elicius „um die Häuser zog" und nun auf dem Hausboot einer bezaubernden Frau gelandet war und zusammen mit Todessern Kräutertee trank. Der Tag hatte bereits zu viele seltsame Wendungen genommen…

Bevor er auch noch ansatzweise etwas erklären konnte, meldete sich die dunkle Stimme von Elicius zu Wort: „Ambulo Frémiot hat mich aus meiner Zelle befreit."

Als stände sie unter Strom, zuckte die Frau zusammen: „Ambulo? Wo ist er? Wieso ist er nicht hier?"

Bitteres Schweigen. Erinys hatte so besorgt geklungen, das sie es sicher nicht leicht nehmen würde, wenn man ihr von der verdammten Treppe erzählen würde, die Ambulo, unfreiwillig, hinuntergestürzt war…Cyrano wünschte sich im Erdboden zu versinken.

„Ambulo ist tot." sagte der Elicius schlicht. Die Frau riß entsetzt die Augen auf, doch sie sagte nichts, sondern blieb nur geschockt sitzen.

„Ambulo hat einen der Dementoren dazu gebracht seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Ambulo war sich ziemlich sicher das er nicht der einzige Todesser war, der heimlich in Askaban arbeitete. Der Dementor hat einen der Wächter geküßt. Er wußte nicht genau ob der Wächter vielleicht ein Todesser war, aber wir hatten keine Zeit die Sache herauszufinden. Auf der Flucht sind wir eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt und Ambulo hat sich das Genick gebrochen." berichtete Elicius tonlos, als sei er noch zu aufgewühlt oder zu emotionslos um von den Geschehnissen gefühlvoller zu sprechen.

Cyrano wußte das diese Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse die Frau nicht zufriedenstellen würde. Schon runzelte sie die Stirn: „Ihr seit eine _Treppe_ hinuntergestürzt?" fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

_Natürlich. Eine wohlgeplante, selbstlose Askaban-Befreiungsaktion scheitert nicht etwa an Auroren und Dementoren, sondern an einer Treppe. Genickbruch. Ende. Das wäre etwas lächerlich wenn es die reine Wahrheit sein würde_, dachte Cyrano unwohl.

Elicius sah kurz zu den Cousins hinüber, holte dann tief Luft und wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf Hywell und Cyrano: „Nein. Ich habe vergessen diese beiden hier zu erwähnen. Sie sind Wächter Askabans und als solche haben sie ihren Job ernst genommen und uns in einen kleinen Kampf verwickelt. Am Ende hat uns eine Feuerwalze erwischt und die Treppe hinunter geschleudert." Seine dunkle, wohlklingende Stimme war frei von irgendwelchen Anschuldigungen. Er zählte lediglich die Fakten auf und entschuldigte die Hargreaves sogar noch damit, das sie eben nur „ihren Job erledigt" hatten.

Erinys blickte die beiden Cousins kummervoll an, doch sie sagte nichts und in ihren seltsam blauschwarzen Augen zeigte sich keine Wut ihnen gegenüber.

„Ambulo…ich hatte ihm wirklich so viel zu verdanken." sagte sie nachdenklich und senkte den Kopf. Ihre glänzenden, schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Elicius fuhr seiner Schwester tröstend über den zierlichen Rücken: „Die Hargreaves haben mich gerettet, wenn man es so will. Sie hätten mich einfach liegen lassen können, aber sie zogen es vor, mich auf ihrer Flucht mitzunehmen."

„Uns blieb ja auch kaum etwas anderes übrig!" spie Hywell aufgebracht: „Du hast schließlich das Dunkle Mal auf euren Armen getarnt, so das wir für die Sache gebüßt hätten! Und jetzt sind wir alle auf der Flucht, wegen dir!"

Erinys warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu: „Ihr habt keine Ahnung was eigentlich Sache ist. Ambulo und mein Bruder haben so viel riskiert. Es tut mir leid, das ihr mit hineingezogen wurdet, aber wir wollten euch sicher nichts böses."

Cyrano stellte seine Teetasse ab und betrachtete die zierliche Frau eine Weile bis er seinen Verdacht endlich aussprach: „Bist du eine Todesserin?"

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf zu Cyrano. Eine Weile starrten sie sich nur an. Verengte braune Augen trafen auf tränende Blauschwarze.

„Ja." antwortete sie und in ihrer Stimme gewann an Stärke und Ausdruck: „Ja, ich bin eine Todesserin. Aber mehr als das bin ich eine der Conventiculum."

Sie lächelte ihm schwach entgegen und betrachtete den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung warf sie ihre langen, dunklen Haare über die Schulter: „Du wirst nicht von uns gehört haben, wie mir scheint. Nicht nur eure Seite hat ihre Orden und Geheimbünde, auch die Todesser bilden ihre Gemeinschaften. Die Conventiculum sind eine kleine Gruppe Abtrünniger Todesser. Man kann nicht einfach so beim Dunklen Lord aussteigen, einmal gekennzeichnet ist man ihm ein Leben lang verpflichtet oder wird getötet. Die Conventiculum bleiben Todesser und handeln weiter als solche, aber wir versuchen der Gegenseite zu helfen. Früher waren wir ein schlagkräftiger, geheimer Bund, doch am Ende haben uns die Spione zerfressen, die der Dunkle Lord in unsere Reihen einschleuste und Einer nach dem Anderen wurde verraten, gefoltert und getötet. Heute existiert das Conventiculum nicht mehr, wir haben versagt. Ambulo, der Todesser der heute gestorben ist, war einer von uns. Er hat mir damals geholfen unterzutauchen, als der Dunkle Lord erfuhr, daß ich die ganze Zeit gegen ihn gearbeitet habe. Ambulo täuschte vor mich getötet zu haben und ich konnte fliehen…ich habe diesem Mann mein Leben zu verdanken, aber ich konnte diese Schuld leider nie begleichen. Mein Brüderchen Elicius ist ebenfalls einer von uns, aber die Auroren haben ihn damals erwischt und eingesperrt. Was aus den anderen Mitgliedern geworden ist, weiß ich leider nicht. Ambulo hätte uns darüber berichten können…aber ich schätze das sie inzwischen alle enttarnt wurden."

_Merlin…es gibt so was wie gute Todesser? Und ausgerechnet einen von diesen, vergleichsweise, guten Todessern habe ich heute umgebracht? Das war wirklich typisch, daß mir so was passiert, _dachte Cyrano.

Andererseits war dieser „gute Todesser" dafür verantwortlich, daß ein Mann heute von einem Dementor geküßt wurden war und seine Seele verlor…die Welt war eben nicht nur in Schwarz und Weiß eingefärbt.

„Wieso habt ihr euch dem Dunklen Lord überhaupt angeschlossen?" fragte Cyrano nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Sie winkte ab und ein schwermütiger Ausdruck schlich sich in ihre strahlenden Augen: „Das übliche. Falsche Versprechungen, falsche Hoffnungen…ich und mein Bruder hatten nicht viel außer unser reines Blut, verstehst du? Unsere Kindheit war die Hölle und als wir erwachsen wurden standen wir mit leeren Händen da. Das Leben hatte uns nichts geschenkt, außer eben unser reines Blut und etwas Talent, aber das genügte dem Dunklen Lord. Die helle Seite hat nun mal keinen Führer, an den man sich wenden kann, der einen leitet. Aber der Dunkle Lord war _real_. Ein Führer den man _sehen_ konnte, der _persönlich_ mit einem sprach. Er machte uns Hoffnung…aber es verging sehr schnell." Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, aber sie senkte nicht ihren Blick, sondern sah Cyrano selbstbewußt in die Augen: „Ich wollte niemals andere Menschen foltern oder töten, aber genau das verlangte der Dunkle Lord bald von uns. Ich habe mich dafür gehaßt…irgendwann aber bildete sich die Conventiculum und ich konnte wieder neuen Mut schöpfen. Egal was ich tat, ich konnte mir immer noch sagen, daß ich versuchte der Gegenseite zu helfen. Wir haben viele Pläne des Dunklen Lords durchkreuzt und noch mehr Menschenleben konnten wir unauffällig retten. Aber irgendwann flogen wir auf…" ich weiche, wohlklingende Stimme wurde brüchig und ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck kroch in ihr bleiches Gesicht. Ihr Bruder zog sie zu sich heran und schloß sie tröstend in die Arme.

„Nachdem der Dunkle Lord sie verdächtigte, folterte er ihren Verlobten um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Er hatte keine Chance…" erklärte Elicius, während seine Schwester von leisen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Cyrano lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling der in die Vergangenheit dieser beiden Todesser eingetaucht war. Es klang alles so _menschlich_ wie sie ihr Leben geschildert hatten, es klang nicht so wie man sich einen Todesser vorstellte, weil die Wörter „Wahnsinn", „Sadismus", „Verblendung" uns „Bosheit" hier keine Rolle gespielt hatten.

„Tut mir Leid wegen deinem Verlobten." sagte Cyrano behutsam. Er warf dem schweigenden Hywell einen finsteren Blick zu, so das dieser schnell hinzufügte: „Äh, ja, mir auch!"

**Kommentar:** Ihr habt Glück: Heute ist kein Rätselraten angesagt. Klickt einfach aufs nächste Kapitel und stattet Erinys und ihrem Verlobten einen kleinen Besuch ab im Jahre 1977. ;)


	15. Kapitel 15

15: Erinys Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: Conventiculum Epilog

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Eine Todesserin und Mitglied der abtrünnigen Conventiculum_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Im Jahre 1978 ein sadistischer Todesser…aber was war er früher?_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein Todesser und Conventiculum _

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Erinys Norcross wird über ein Jahr lang untertauchen…aber warum tut sie das? Und was hat Ulysses damit zu tun?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 23. September 1977 (Gut ein Jahr vor den eigentlichen Geschehnissen)_

Sie wußte das es sein Ende war, doch sie konnte nichts tun, außer dastehen, die Hände in ihr Gesicht gekrallt, weinen, fluchen, schreien.

Lord Voldemort beendete den _Cruciatus_, drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen loderten in den Schatten seines Gesichtes: „Willst du immer noch nicht sprechen?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Keine Spur mehr von der üblichen, gespielten Freundlichkeit in dem soviel Hohn und Überlegenheit mitschwang. Seine Stimme war pure Wut und pure Macht.

Erinys schüttelte den Kopf und wich vor dem großen Mann zurück. Seine rötlich glühenden Augen betrachteten sie kühl. Erneut hob er den Zauberstab und ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, folterte er Ulysses Rathburn erneut mit dem _Cruciatus_.

Ulysses, ihr Verlobter, schrie gepeinigt auf, zuckte und warf sich hin und her wie ein verletztes Tier in der Falle. Er lag in einer Lache Blut und jeder neue Fluch der ihn traf, ließ ihn wieder und wieder in blinder Agonie herumwälzen, so daß sich seine Kleidung und Haare inzwischen dunkelrot eingefärbt hatten.

Voldemort war erbarmungslos. Er hielt den Fluch aufrecht, beobachtete aufmerksam jede von Erinys Bewegungen und erst als sie den Mund zum sprechen öffnete brach er ab.

„Bitte", flehte Erinys und rang die Hände: „Bitte nicht ihn. Er hat nichts getan." Sie mußte sich zusammenreisen um sich nicht vor Voldemorts Füße zu werfen und ihn anzuflehen…das hatte sie schon vor einer Stunde versucht und er hatte sie angewidert weggetreten und dabei einige Rippen gebrochen.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf: „Du weißt was ich will Erinys. Erzähl mir von den Conventiculum und ich lasse von ihm ab."

Er senkte den Zauberstab und nickte einigen umstehenden Todessern zu. Diese nährten sich dem geschundenen Körper von Ulysses und stärkten ihn mit Tränken und Zaubern, so daß er wieder bewußt seine Umwelt wahrnehmen konnte. Diese Taktik verfolgte Voldemort bereits seit Stunden: Er folterte Ulysses so lange mit zahlreichen dunklen Flüchen, bis dieser sich nicht mehr regte, dann ließ er ihn wieder stärken und begann von vorne.

Ulysses lag auf den Rücken, in seiner eigenen Blutlache, keuchte erbärmlich. Der Blick seiner hellen Augen wanderte langsam zu seiner Verlobten. Seine Augen waren schmerzerfüllt und flehend…aber sie schimmerten anklagend. Erinys wußte das er sie in diesem Moment haßte. Er war ein freundlicher Mensch, fair und hilfsbreit. Sein einzigster Fehler war, daß er jahrelang keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, daß sie eine Todesserin war. Nun, _jetzt_ wußte er es. Er wußte daß er seit Stunden nur wegen ihr gefoltert wurde und er würde ihr das sicherlich niemals verzeihen.

„Möchtest du uns vielleicht jetzt mitteilen, welche Rolle du bei den Conventiculum spielst, oder willst du daß ich weitermache?" zischte Voldemort drohend. Erinys spürte wie seine Wut immer mehr zunahm. Sie spürte es an der Intensität der Dunkelheit die ihn umgab und an den infernalisch rotglühenden Augen…um so wütender er wurde, um so unbarmherziger würde er Ulysses Rathburn foltern und die Stärke seines _Cruciatus_ nahm von mal zu mal zu.

„Ich weiß nichts über die Conventiculum!" schrie Erinys verzweifelt und wußte im selben Moment, das er sie wieder durchschauen würde. Er wußte es immer…

„Lügnerin."

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab. Wieder durchzuckte der alles verzehrende Schmerz des _Cruciatus_ den halbtoten Körper ihres Verlobten.

_Es ist alles so sinnlos…_ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank auf beide Knie, den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben…natürlich, sie könnte ihn retten. Sie wußte alles über die Conventiculum. Sie könnte die Folterungen hier und jetzt beenden.

Aber sie schob den Gedanken weit von sich: _Wenn ich sie verrate, dann sterben so viele andere. Mein Bruder, meine Freunde, meine Verbündeten…so sehr ich Ulysses auch liebe, ich darf die Anderen nicht verraten!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin, wie sehr er diese Frau verabscheute! _Haßte!_ Sie war eine Todesserin und er hatte es all die Zeit nicht gewußt…er wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen!

Und jetzt lag er hier, wünschte er wäre längst gestorben und wurde immer und immer wieder gefoltert. Er haßte sie! Er fühlte in diesem Moment mehr Verbundenheit mit Lord Voldemort, der ihn einen Fluch nach dem anderen durchleiden ließ, als mit seiner Verlobten.

Er hörte nur noch geisterhaftes Gemurmel das den Saal erfüllte, der Rest ging im Rauschen seines Blutes unter, das durch seinen Schädel gepumpt wurde. Blut lief ihn aus den Ohren. Sein Trommelfell war geplatzt, vor Stunden schon. Irgendein dunkler Fluch, von einem der Todesser gesprochen, hatte es einfach zerrissen.

Sein Blick war getrübt. Er sah nur noch Umrisse und Schatten. Er wußte nicht wieso, aber sein warmes Blut lief ihn sogar aus den Augenwinkeln…irgendwas mußte da in seinem Kopf beschädigt wurden sein.

Wirklich, er wollte sterben…sein Geist setzte unter einer neuen Attacke des _Cruciatus_ aus und er spürte wie er vom Schmerz abdriftete und in Dunkelheit versank. _Oh bitte Voldemort…laß mich bitte diesmal sterben, ich flehe dich an. _

Nein. Da waren sie wieder. Die Todesser. Sie hoben seinen Kopf an und gaben ihn verschiedene Tränke zu schlucken. Er tauchte wieder aus der Dunkelheit auf.

_Warum? Wie lange willst du mich noch Foltern und Erniedrigen, Voldemort? _

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er hätte alles getan damit sie endlich aufhörten. Aber er wußte das es nicht bei ihm lag…Erinys mußte lediglich ihren Mund aufmachen und er wäre erlöst. _Aber warum tut sie denn nichts? Warum hilft sie mir nicht?_

Die Todesser rückten wieder von ihm ab und er lag wieder in seiner Blutlache, beobachtete die Schatten und lauschte auf die geräuschlose Welt und wartete, bis der nächste brennende _Cruciatus_ ihn wieder ihn die ersehnte Dunkelheit hinabstoßen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXX

„SPRICH ENDLICH!" brüllte Voldemort. Er war beängstigend. Pure Macht. Pure Bosheit. Und keine Gnade…seine dunkle Wut schien Kräfte freisetzen zu wollen, die die Welt auseinander zureißen drohen schienen. Sogar seine Todesser wichen vor der knisternden, schwarzen Energie zurück die ihr Meister abstrahlte. Erinys wollte sprechen…oh ja, sie hätte diesem Mann alles gesagt, aber sie _durfte_ einfach nicht. All ihre Angst zum Trotz hielt sie an ihrer Entscheidung fest.

„Ich werde Euch nichts sagen."

Voldemort packte sie an den schwarzen Haaren und schleuderte sie herum. Sie schlug ein paar Meter entfernt auf, schlitterte über den kalten Steinboden und versuchte vor ihm davon zu kriechen. Er war schneller als sie, packte sie erneut und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Sein, von der Kapuze verdecktes, Gesicht war nur noch ein Stück weit von ihr entfernt, seine glühenden Augen schwebten in der Dunkelheit und sein kalter Atem fühlte sich an wie der Atem des Todes.

„Ich werde Euch nichts sagen." brachte sie wieder mühsam hervor.

„SPRICH!"

„Ich werde Euch nichts sagen."

„REDE!"

„NEIN!"

Er schleuderte sie von sich und die dunkle Energie verdichtete sich um ihn herum. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, ebenso seine Todesser, und legte all seine Wut in diesen letzten _Cruciatus_ mit dem er Ulysses treffen sollte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses glaubte bei lebendigem Leib zerrissen zu werden. Seine Zellen schienen in der feurigen Hitze zu verdampfen, seine Knochen zu verkohlen. Er schrie, doch alles was er hervorbrachte war ein Schwall von blutigen Erbrochenen.

Er verbrannte bei lebendigem Leib. Er glaubte es wirklich. Sein Körper war nichts weiter als ein einziges, wütendes Feuer was ihn durchströmte und Zelle um Zelle in Brand setzte, sein Gehirn erreichte…irgend etwas geschah dort. Sein Gehirn, sein Geist, sein Verstand setzte einfach aus. Irgendwas _brach_ im Inneren seines Schädels.

Und danach fühlte er nichts mehr.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys legte ihre zitternden Hände auf Ulysses bleiche und eiskalte Wangen. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und bläulich. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und starrten leblos und stumpf auf einen Punkt jenseits von ihr.

Sie fühlte seinen Puls, doch es gab keinen Puls mehr den man hätte fühlen können. Sie nahm es wie durch einen Schleier wahr: _Er ist tot!_ _Und es ist meine Schuld!_

Erinys wußte nicht was zu tun war. Sollte sie Weinen? Schreien?

Sie war zu geschockt um etwas anderes zu tun als still in der Blutlache zu sitzen, dicht neben ihren toten Verlobten und mit ihren zitternden Händen über sein Gesicht zu fahren.

„Du bist ein dummes Mädchen. Wenn du geredet hättest, könnte er noch leben" zischte Voldemort von irgendwoher. Ja…er hatte recht. Hätte sie den Mund aufgemacht, dann müßten Ulysses Augen jetzt nicht so leblos in die Ferne starrten…es war ihre Schuld.

„Tut mir leid…" versuchte sie zu flüstern, aber sie brachte nur noch ein schwaches Krächzen hervor. Ihr Blick verlor sich in seinen toten Augen.

Plötzlich zogen sich Ulysses Pupillen deutlich zusammen. Erinys keuchte auf. Er lebte..._er lebt noch!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Jemand hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, aber er konnte nicht sagen was das bedeuten könnte oder wer es war. Er sah eine weinende Frau aber sein Gehirn konnte die Information nicht verarbeiten. Seine Pupillen stellten sich auf ihr nahes Gesicht scharf.

Irgendwas an ihr entfesselte blinde Wut. Und irgendwas sagte ihm, das diese brennenden Schmerzen die er fühlte von ihr verursacht wurden waren. Er wollte nach diesem Gesicht greifen und es in blutige Fetzten reißen, damit diese Schmerzen aufhörten. Wer immer sie war, er haßte sie. Eigentlich war ihm egal wer sie war, er haßte sie trotzdem. Er haßte alles an ihr. Ihre großen, dunklen Augen, die feinen Gesichtzüge, ihre Tränen, ihre Haare. Alles was sie war und nicht war verursachte in ihm grenzenlose Wut die seine Brust zuschnürte. Er schrie, packte die Frau mit letzter Kraft, warf sie um und schlug auf sie ein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys wußte nicht was geschehen war: Plötzlich hatte er sich auf sie gestürzt, unter sich begraben und wie ein Wahnsinniger angefangen an ihr zu zerren, sie zu schlagen. Sie wußte nicht woher Ulysses auf einmal diese Kräfte nahm. Seine Augen, vor einigen Momenten noch leblos waren nun wie glänzendes, kaltes Eis mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck der sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Keine Spur mehr von Menschlichkeit. Es waren die Augen eines Wahnsinnigen. Ulysses drückte ihr mit den Ellenbogen die Luft ab, während er mit der anderen Hand auf ihren Kopf einschlug. Sie spürte Blut.

Sie rang nach Luft, aber sein Ellenbogen preßte sich noch immer gegen ihre Kehle. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, daß sie nicht alleine in diesem Saal war. Sie hörte wie Voldemort etwas zischte und einen Augenblick später waren die Todesser bei ihnen und zerrten Ulysses von ihr runter und betäubten ihn.

„Ambulo, bring sie in den Kerker und richte sie hin. Ich habe genug von ihr." befahl Voldemort kalt. Ambulo, einer der Todesser löste sich aus dem lockeren Kreis, der sich um Ulysses gebildet hatte und trat auf sie zu. Ambulo Frémiot war einer von ihnen, einer der Conventiculum. Er half ihr aufzustehen und schaffte sie aus dem Saal, während er verbissen schwieg.

Eine Stunde später hatte Ambulo es irgendwie, mit der Hilfe einer ganzen Reihe mieser Tricks, mehreren Schwarzmagischen Flüchen, Gedächtniszaubern und einer Ersatzleiche, geschafft den anderen Todessern weiß zu machen, das er sie brutal getötet hätte. Er schaffte sie aus dem Versteck und sie tauchte unter.

Einige Tage später besuchte sie ihr Bruder Elicius und berichtete ihr, das Voldemort Ulysses nicht getötet hatte, sondern ihn seinen neugewonnenen Wahnsinn ausleben ließ, als Warnung für diejenigen die es wagten, dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zuzukehren.

**Kommentar:** Puh…ja, das steckt hinter Ulysses. Er war früher mal ein freundlicher Ravenclaw Schüler und jetzt, nach einer Cruciatus-Gehirnwäsche, ist er ein mordender Sadist.

Wie schon mal gesagt, es ist wahrscheinlich ein seltener Zufall, daß bei den Folterungen ein sadistischer Ulysses rausgekommen ist und nicht ein…ähm…z.B. muggelliebender Ulysses. Voldemort hat das Ganze nicht beabsichtigt, aber als er merkte was seine Folterungen bewirkt hatten, zog er einfach seinen Nutzen daraus, anstatt Ulysses zu töten.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (nö, es trainiert so schön das Gedächtnis wenn man den Namen voll ausschreibt ) Lustig daß du Leonidas und Lauries „Geschwisterliebe" ansprichst…als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, hab ich halb damit gerechnet das dem Leser so was auffallen würde. Ich verrate nichts, aber in späteren Kapiteln wird das ganze aufgeklärt.

Was sagst du nun zu der…"Dame"? XD

Die olle Erinys und der süße Ich-brauch-Aspirin-Ulysses waren mal zusammen…ich wette mit so was hat keiner gerechnet. Tja, nur ist das ganze etwas übel ausgegangen

Die Kapitelzahl beträgt momentan übrigens…warte, ich muß mal nachschauen…53 Kapitel. Aber zuende ist sie noch nicht.

Soweit ich weiß steht in meiner Bio mein Alter: 19 Jahre. Im Januar darfst du mir zu meinem Zwanzigsten gratulieren ;)


	16. Kapitel 16

16: Lazarus Marlowe: Schwarze Schafe

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Nachfolger der schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie. Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser. Er stellte Lazarus dem Dunklen Lord vor._

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Lazarus ist ein Todesser geworden. Noch konnte er diesen Umstand erfolgreich vor seiner Familie verbergen…doch momentan hat er andere Sorgen: Sein Dunkles Mal, gerade erst einige Tage alt, beginnt zu brennen. Dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords folgend, appariert er nach England um seinen ersten Auftrag entgegenzunehmen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 16. Oktobers 1978_

Voldemort hatte eine Gruppe Todesser zu sich gerufen, zu denen sich auch Lazarus zählen konnte. Er befand sich wieder in dem Versteck, das ihm bereits bekannt war, das Versteck, indem er auch sein Dunkles Mal empfangen hatte.

Diesmal ohne Ulysses Führung, irrte Lazarus durch die weitläufigen Gänge und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die große Onyxtür erreichte, hinter der sich der pompöse Saal befand.

Er trat vor, doch die Tür, die normalerweise immer sofort aufgeschwungen war sobald man sich ihr näherte, blieb diesmal verschlossen. Noch bevor sich Lazarus wirklich darüber sorgen machen konnte, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich: „Sie wird sich nicht öffnen, solange er dich nicht sprechen will."

Lazaraus drehte sich zu Ulysses um, der hinter ihm aus den Schatten getreten war. Ulysses streifte höflich seine Kapuze vom Kopf, so das Lazarus sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Was meinst du damit? Er hat mich doch gerufen." fragte Lazarus verwirrt.

Ulysses trat ebenfalls auf die Onyxtür zu, doch auch bei ihm blieb sie geschlossen. Gelassen winkte er ab: „Siehst du? Der Dunkle Lord will mich auch nicht sehen. Ich vermute das er gerade etwas mit einigen anderen Todessern bespricht und uns erst später eintreten läßt."

Das beruhigte Lazarus und so warteten beide schweigend ab. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Onyxtür schwang auf. Ein halbes Dutzend maskierter Todesser strömte aus dem Saal und passierten wortlos die beiden Wartenden.

Ulysses bedeutete Lazarus ihm zu folgen und beide betraten den dämmrigen Saal.

Voldemort stand an seinem Ende, flankiert von zwei weiteren Todessern und wartete schweigend ab, bis die Neuankömmlinge ehrfürchtig vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken waren.

„Ulysses. Lazarus. Erhebt euch."

Beide richteten sich langsam wieder auf.

„Ich möchte daß ihr heute Abend einen jungen Auror Anwärter namens Quirin Sacheverell aufsucht. Macht mit ihm was ihr wollt." zischte Voldemort kalt, drehte sich auf den Absatz um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Einer der beiden unbekannten Todesser schnarrte: „Quirins Vater, ein Auror, hat vor einigen Tagen einen von uns erwischt. Heute bekommt er die Quittung dafür, indem wir seinen Sohn erledigen." er lachte leise.

„Wie bitterböse du doch heute wieder bist Zebulon", kommentierte Ulysses freundlich und ein seltsam fiebriger Glanz trat in seine Augen: „Also, laßt uns aufbrechen, keine Lust mir hier die Füße platt zu stehen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die vier Todesser materialisierten sich im Inneren einer leerstehenden Lagerhalle.

Der Todesser Zebulon erklärte ihnen knapp, das Quirin Sacheverell heute mit seiner Muggel Freundin ausgegangen sei und wohl erst in einigen Stunden zurückkehren würde. Sie wollten ihnen in der Wohnung seiner Freundin auflauern.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Lazarus vorsichtig, als sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung setzte.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich auf die Sacheverell Familie angesetzt um sie etwas auszuhorchen. Quirin bezeichnet mich sogar als eine Art Kumpel…ich hab ihn natürlich nie gesagt, das ich ein Todesser bin, das hätte der Junge wahrscheinlich nicht so locker aufgenommen." Zebulon grunzte lachend und schien sich darüber köstlich zu amüsieren, daß er heute Abend die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, Quirin über seine Absichten aufzuklären.

Lazarus fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, was sie gleich tun würden und Ulysses fiebrig glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen zum Anschein, würde sich die Sache nicht nur auf ein sauberes _Avada Kedavra_ beschränken.

Gab es eine Möglichkeit sich irgendwie davor zu drücken? Wahrscheinlich nicht…er war ein Todesser und wenn er überleben wollte, dann mußte er sich auch als solcher verhalten.

Zebulon und der andere, unbekannte Todesser der sich scheinbar recht gut in der Muggelwelt zurechtfand (in Gegensatz zu Lazarus selbst, der die Muggelstadt argwöhnisch betrachtete) führten die kleine Gruppe zu einem schmalen Altbau, im Zentrum der Stadt.

„Hier lebt Quirins Muggelfreundin." klärte Zebulon sie auf, während sie die Haustür aufzauberten und eintraten. Sie standen in einem engen Vorflur und mit einigem Gedrängel verschaffte sich jeder von ihnen genügend Platz um sich ungehindert umzusehen. Lazarus war noch nie in einer Muggelwohnung gewesen und der englische Wohnstil war ihm auch sehr unvertraut. Statt ausgestopfter Tierköpfe, Schrumpfköpfe und magischen Hängepflanzen waren hier die Wände und hell und recht kahl gehalten, mit einigen vereinzelten großen Schwarz-Weiß Bildern von Muggelorten…_komisch das sich die Bilder nicht bewegten…_

Die Todesser sammelten sich vorerst in der geräumigen Küche. Lazarus gab es auf zu erraten wofür diese seltsamen weißen Schränke gut sein konnten oder diese Glaskästen die in den Schränken eingefaßt wurden waren. Er beschloß lieber nichts anzufassen, wer wußte schon ob Muggel irgendwelche gefährlichen Sachen in ihren Küche sammelten…

Ulysses kannte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht und öffnete einen der Schränke. Gleißendes Licht erhellte den Raum und Kälte schlug ihnen entgegen.

„Sieht aus wie eine Vorratskammer." kommentierte Ulysses und stöberte interessiert in den Nahrungsmitteln herum.

„So etwas nennen die Muggel „Kühlschrank" und wir sind sicher nicht hergekommen um ihre Vorräte zu essen." schnappte der Lazarus unbekannte Todesser und versetzte der Kühlschranktür einen Schlag, so daß sie vor Ulysses Nase wieder zufiel.

Ulysses rollte die Augen: „Schon gut, schon gut." beschwichtigte er.

Etwas knurrte leise in der Dunkelheit des Wohnzimmers. Vier Lichtkegel brachen synchron aus ihren Zauberstäben und erhellten den Raum. Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner, häßlicher Hund mit gekräuseltem grauem Fell und fletschte drohend mit seinen kleinen, spitzen Zähnen.

„Hallo du kleine, überzüchtete Ratte." sagte Ulysses und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Der Hund wich ein Stück weit zurück, floh aber nicht.

Lazarus beobachtete, wie Ulysses nachdenklich seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehte und offenbar überlegte, was er dem vorlauten Tier antun könnte.

Der Hund begann, in einem Anflug von selbstmörderischer Tapferkeit, schrill zu kläffen.

„_Silencio!" _

Der Zauber des unbekannten Todessers traf den kleinen Kläffer und er verstummte augenblicklich, abgesehen davon das er noch immer sein Maul bewegte.

Die Todesser beschlossen sich weiter umzusehen, außer Ulysses, der weiterhin den stummen Hund fixierte und dann langsam seinen Blick schweifen ließ, bis ihm der seltsame Glaskasten ins Auge sprang.

„Was ist das für ein Ding, Severus?" fragte er den unbekannten Todesser und deutete auf den Kasten.

„Ein Backofen." antwortete der andere knapp.

„Was machen Muggel damit?"

„Ein Backofen erzeugt Hitze und, wie der Name uns _eigentlich_ sagen sollte, benutzen Muggel das Gerät unter anderem zum backen."

Ulysses trat an den Backofen heran und untersuchte geschäftig die Knöpfe und Drehschalter.

„Sollte ich vielleicht noch hinzufügen, das Muggel normalerweise _nicht_ ihre Haustiere in Backöfen stecken, Rathburn?" fragte Severus sarkastisch, als er Ulysses Vorhaben erkannte.

Ulysses schnarrte nur eine abfällige Bemerkung und sah sich dann wieder entschlossen nach dem Hund um, der sich, als würde er das Unheil vorausahnen, unter dem Eßtisch zusammengekauert hatte.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, machte auf den Absatz kehrt und bedeutete Lazarus und Zebulon ihm zu folgen…was sich Lazarus auch nicht zweimal sagen lassen mußte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Drei Todesser setzten sich, nachdem sie das Haus durchsucht hatten, in das obere Schlafzimmer, von wo aus sie die Straße gut im Auge behalten konnten. Was Ulysses gerade trieb, wollte Lazarus sich lieber nicht vorstellen, aber noch schien er unten zu beschäftigt zu sein, um sich den übrigen wieder anzuschließen.

Lazarus war auf einen Stuhl gesunken und versuchte seinen schmerzenden Bauch zu ignorieren. Er wünschte sich inbrünstig, das Quirin Sacheverell und seine Muggelfreundin nie hier ankommen würden…aber er ahnte, daß er dieses Glück nicht haben würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis sich das Pärchen hier einfinden würde.

Lazarus sah sich wieder in dem Raum um. An der Wand neben dem großen Schlafzimmerfenster lehnte der Todesser Severus Snape. Er hatte die meiste Zeit geschwiegen, wirkte relativ gelangweilt und begnügte sich damit, aus dem Fenster zu spähen und auf die Ankunft der beiden Unglücklichen zu warten. Jetzt wo seine Kapuze nicht mehr sein Gesicht verdeckte, mußte Lazarus feststellen, das der Todesser vielleicht gerade mal das Alter von zwanzig Jahren erreicht hatte und somit noch jünger war als Lazarus selbst. Snapes jugendliches Gesicht war bleich und ausdruckslos, schwarze strähnige Haare fielen ihm fast bis zu den Schultern. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich, über seine Hakennase hinweg, in die Ferne…seine Augen waren merkwürdig leer und stumpf.

Der andere Todesser hieß Zebulon Huntsville, ein Todesser Mitte Dreißig und somit der älteste unter ihnen. Sein Gesicht war breitgebaut und von groben Zügen. Seine Nase war seltsam eingedellt, als wäre sie nach einem Bruch nicht mehr richtig verheilt und ein ungepflegter, mehrere Tage alter Bart bedeckte seine Kieferknochen. Im Gegensatz dazu, war der Kopf kahlrasiert und überseht mit alten Wunden und Frakturen. Er neigte dazu seine Späße zu machen, aber Severus ignorierte ihn komplett und Lazarus waren diese Späße etwas zu ruppiger Natur…Ulysses hingegen würde wahrscheinlich seine wahre Freude an dem herum Gewitzel haben, aber dieser war ja noch damit beschäftigt unten seine sadistische Ader an einem Tier auszuleben.

Severus Blick schwappte hinüber zu Lazarus: „Sie kommen. Geh nach unten und benachrichtige Ulysses." kommandierte er kühl. Eigentlich mißfiel es Lazarus, Befehle von einem Jüngeren anzunehmen, aber er ahnte, daß das Lebensalter in der Todesser Rangordnung keine große Rolle spielte. Lazarus stand wortlos auf und machte sich mit ungutem Gefühl auf den Weg in die Küche. Er roch es schon, sobald er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte: Es stank nach verbrannten Fleisch. Ihm wurde speiübel. Langsam trottete er die Treppe hinunter und sah Ulysses auf einem Stuhl sitzen, merkwürdig infernalisch erhellt von dem warmen Licht das aus dem Backofens fiel, in den er hineinstarrte.

„Ulysses, ich soll dir bescheid sagen, das wir Besuch bekommen." rief Lazarus dem anderen gedämpft zu. Ulysses war so vertieft darin gewesen, in den Backofen zu starren, das er zusammenzuckte: „Was? Ah klar, natürlich, ich komme…hey, willst du mal was Lustiges sehen?" fragte er und nickte in Richtung Backofen.

„Nein!" sagte Lazarus bestimmt und war froh darüber, daß er von dort wo er stand, den Backofen nicht sehen konnte. Nicht das er Tiere besonders mochte, aber Ulysses Geisteszustand machte ihm sorgen…er hoffte das es nie dazu kam, das Ulysses ihn einmal foltern würde.

Ulysses schaffte es, unter einigem Gefluche, den Backofen auszustellen, so daß die Küche wieder in Schatten lag und zog Lazarus mit sich, zur Haustür hinüber.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie gedämpfte Stimmen hörten, Gekicher und schließlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und zwei Personen betraten, geschäftig quatschend, das Haus. Quirin Sacheverell, der junge Auror Anwärter, war etwa in Severus Snapes Alter. Er war groß, blond und durchtrainiert. An seiner Schulter hing seine hübsche Muggelfreundin.

Sie lachten gerade über irgendeinen Witz, als Quirin plötzlich inne hielt und alarmiert schnüffelte: „Hey, brennt es?"

Seine Freundin stutze und schnupperte ebenfalls, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, trat Ulysses Rathburn übertrieben gemächlich aus dem Schatten und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen Mann: „Guten Abend Sacheverell." grüßte er freundlich. Quirins Freundin schrie kurz auf vor Schreck und suchte hinter den breiten Schultern Sacheverells Schutz. Quirin erbleichte und schien wie eingefroren: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er ohnmächtig.

„Was, das es so verbrannt riecht? Ich hab im Backofen was anbrennen lassen, sorry." antwortete Ulysses charmant und schüttelte entschuldingend seinen bleichen Kopf. Langsam wanderte Quirins Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jeansjacke, zweifellos um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber Ulysses erwischte ihn vorher mit einem non-verbalen Zauber, der Quirin gegen die Wand schleuderte: „Ich hab schon schnellere Auroren Anwärter kennengelernt." tadelte ihn Ulysses.

Severus und Zebulon tauchten auf, überblickten kurz die Situation und entschieden dann, das alles unter Kontrolle war.

Quirins Freundin, als Muggel logischerweise über die Geschehnisse verwirrt, sank neben ihren benommenen Freund und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln.

Ulysses wandte sich grinsend an Severus, der ihn wiederum kühl und gelangweilt ansah: „Hey Severus, wie wärs mit ein bißchen Spaß? Könntest du dafür sorgen, das die Muggelnachbarn nichts mitbekommen, wenn wir uns amüsieren?"

Severus Snape rollte mit den Augen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Eingangstür, murmelte einen Zauber und verschwand dann aus dem Vorflur und Lazarus beobachtete, wie er diesen Zauber scheinbar bei jedem Fenster wiederholte.

Quirin begann sich wieder zu regen, doch Ulysses lähmte ihn mit einem weiteren Zauber.

„Okay. Also…was wollen wir mit den beiden anstellen?" fragte er gutgelaunt in die Runde.

Lazarus sagte nichts, doch am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn sie die Sache schnell und sauber erledigen würden…was für Ulysses wahrscheinlich absolut außer Frage stand.

Zebulon Huntsville schien da schon kreativer: „Warum probieren wir nicht einfach mal aus, was passiert wenn man mehrere Zauber mischt und sehen was dabei herauskommt?"

Beide begannen laut loszulachen. Ulysses, der sich vor Lachen an der Wand abstützen mußte: „Oh man. Du denkst an die Sache mit Mr. Zevediah, hab ich recht?"

Lazarus wußte nicht wovon sie redeten, wer Mr. Zevediah war, aber er wußte was dabei herauskommen konnte, wenn man mehrere Zauber miteinander mischte…

Zebulon gluckste vergnügt, Ulysses grölte charmant, Lazarus schwieg sich konsequent aus, Quirin war in seinem gelähmten Zustand zu keiner weiteren Regung fähig und seine Muggelfreundin blickte panisch von Einem zum Anderen.

Lazarus starrte sie an und ihre, vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen, wendeten sich flehend an ihn: „Bitte…was wollt ihr? Was habt ihr mit meinem Freund gemacht?"

Die Todesser verstummten. Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich eiskalt und leer. Er betrachtete die hübsche junge Frau eine Zeit lang nachdenklich, dann bewegte er sich lauernd auf sie zu, zog sie am Arm hoch. Sie begann zu schreien, doch Ulysses unterband weitere Proteste mit einem _Silencio_ Zauber und stieß sie grob vor sich her.

„Kümmert ihr euch so lange um Sacheverell." Entschuldigte er sich und stieß das Mädchen die Kellertreppe hinunter.

Severus stieß wieder zu ihnen, sah Ulysses mit der Frau verschwinden, aber ihn schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern. Lazarus hatte sich wie betäubt an die Wand gedrückt, in dem instinktiven Versuch, sich vor diesen Todessern zu distanzieren, obwohl ihn sein Verstand zuflüsterte, das er von nun an zu ihnen gehörte und einer der ihrigen war. Er versuchte das Mitleid zu verbannen, das er für das junge Pärchen empfand. Merlin, die Frau war ausgerechnet mit _Ulysses_ alleine im Keller…der Geruch der noch immer das Haus erfüllte, erinnerte Lazarus an den Hund im Backofen…die Frau hatte keine Chance, würde geschändet, gefoltert und getötet werden.

Zebulon knackte mit den Fingerknochen und rieb sich die Hände: „Also schön. Lass uns anfangen." Mit einem Flick mit seinem Zauberstab levitierte er den gelähmten Quirin Sacheverell in das große Wohnzimmer, mit der Begründung daß sie nun mal „Platz zum Austoben" benötigten. Im Wohnzimmer ließ er Quirin auf den Boden sinken und kniete sich neben ihn: „Na Kumpel? Das hast wohl nicht erwartet, das ich ein Todesser bin, hm?"

Quirins schreckensweite Augen waren auf das Gesicht seines Kumpels gerichtet und Panik, Abscheu und Schock spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

Zebulon kniff ihn spielerisch in die Wange und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen: „Alles gespielt, mein Freund. Tut mir furchtbar leid." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte theatralisch, bevor er sich wieder erhob.

„Also, wer will anfangen? Severus? Lazarus?"

„Ich lasse dir den Vortritt, Huntsville." sagte Severus trocken.

Zebulon verbeugte sich gekonnt: „Vielen Dank mein Herr", drehte sich wieder zu Quirin Sacheverell um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und bellte: _„__Fulminatius!"_

Gleißend helle Blitze fuhren auf Quirin hinab, ließen ihn aufzucken und ein bläuliches, elektrisches Feuer flimmerte für einige Sekunden über seinen Körper.

Lazarus war sich sicher, wenn Quirin nicht gelähmt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er geschrieen.

Zebulon wiederholte noch einige Male den Zauber, bis er schließlich mißbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte: „Ach, das macht keinen Spaß, wenn sie nicht schreien können."

Mit einer wedelnden Zauberstabsbewegung beendete er die lähmende Wirkung des Fluches und Quirins Körper begann sich schwach zu regen. Er keuchte und hob seinen Kopf an um einen Blick auf seine Peiniger zu werfen: „ZEBULON DU MIESER BASTARD!" schrie er haßerfüllt.

„Scheinbar noch genügend Kraft um herumzubrüllen. Severus, du bist dran." Zebulon trat zur Seite und ließ Severus vortreten.

Severus Snape überlegte nicht lange, er richtete den Zauberstab auf den vor Wut bebenden Quirin und rief: _„Fidicula!"_

Die Arme und Beine von Quirin wurden, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt, von seinem Körper weggerissen, bis sie, unter Quirins Schmerzenschreien, aus den Gelenken sprangen.

Zebulon pfiff anerkennend durch seine Zahnlücke: „Der ist neu, stimmts? Cleveres Kerlchen!"

Severus sagte nichts, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten wie zu einem kurzen Lächeln.

Er wandte den Blick seiner leeren, schwarzen Augen auf Lazarus: „Was ist Marlowe? Willst du dich weiterhin raushalten, oder zeigst du uns endlich einmal deine altafrikanischen Spielerein?"

Unter den bohrenden Blick des Jüngeren fühlte sich Lazarus wie enttarnt. Er wußte daß er sich nicht weiter drücken konnte, ohne daß die Todesser mißtrauisch werden würden.

Er mußte aufhören vor der Dunkelheit die ihn umschloß zurückzuweichen und sich endlich wie ein echter Todesser benehmen…er wollte nicht sterben, also mußte er töten und den Dunklen Lord zufriedenstellen. Was war so schlimm daran? Entweder er selbst oder irgendwelche Menschen die er nicht kannte!

Er bekämpfte sein Gewissen und trat vor.

Er murmelte einen Altafrikanischen Feuerzauber, zielte auf Quirin und dessen Haut begann langsam zu qualmen, als sich das Unsichtbare Feuer sich durch die oberen Gewebeschichten seines rechten Armes fraß. Lazarus ignorierte die Schmerzensschreie und hielt erbarmungslos den Zauber aufrecht, spürte wie mit jeder Sekunde die verging, er mehr gegen die verzweifelten Schreie abstumpfte.

Ulysses betrat zufrieden lächeln den Raum, richtete seine Robe und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Lazarus Zauber beobachtete: „Ah, das ist doch mal inspirierend."

Lazarus brach, glücklich über diese Ablenkung, ab.

Zebulon kicherte donnernd: „Na, hast du dich gut mit ihr amüsiert, Ulysses?" Er schlug mit seiner Pranke dem anderen, kleineren Todesser kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wischte sich Ulysses einige verirrte, dunkle Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht, die sich aus seinem kurzen Zopf gelöst hatten: „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ja. Recht amüsant. Am Ende etwas blutig, aber am Anfang hatten wir eine Menge Spaß zusammen." Seine Augen waren nicht mehr so kalt, sondern glitzerten erregt und eine gesunde Röte war ihm ins sonst bleiche Gesicht gestiegen.

Er lächelte zu Lazarus hinüber: „Soll ich dich ablösen? Ich habe gerade eine nette Idee bekommen, wie wir Quirin etwas von seinem Leid nehmen können."

Lazarus trat wortlos zurück und atmete einige Male tief ein. Ihm war bewußt, daß es ihm am Ende weniger ausgemacht hatte, den Mann mit dem Brandzauber zu foltern, als am Anfang. Nüchtern betrachtet war daß sicherlich eine wünschenswerte Entwicklung, aber er war über sich selbst erschrocken…würde es ihm am Ende sogar vielleicht genau solchen Spaß machen wie den Anderen? Wie Ulysses?

Ulysses Rathburn kniete sich neben Quirin und ließ seinen Zauberstab über das verschwitzte Gesicht des Jüngeren fahren. Quirin zuckte keuchend zurück und Ulysses fuhr ihm tröstend über die glühende Wange: „Keine Sorge. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir deine Augen ausbrenne, so das du nicht mehr zusehen mußt, wie wir dich foltern?" flüsterte er fragend.

Quirins Gesicht erstarrte und panisch flehte er: „Bitte nicht meine Augen! Bitte nicht!"

Er verschwendete seine Kraft damit Ulysses anzuflehen. Ulysses kannte kein Mitleid.

„_Cauterius"_ zischte Ulysses und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes loderte bläulich auf, wie das Feuer einer besonders heißen Flamme. Ulysses packte Quirins Kinn und hielt ihn fest, so daß er sich (dank seiner ausgerenkten Gliedmaßen) kaum mehr bewegen konnte. All seinen Betteln und Flehen zum trotz, senkte Ulysses Rathburn seinen Zauberstab und die glühend heiße Spitze brannte sich zischend in die weiche Masse seines Augapfels.

**Kommentar:** Okay Leute. Tut mir Leid. Tierquälerei, Vergewaltigung, Folter…es hat mir nicht unbedingt Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben (besonders das mit dem Backofen.), aber es war notwendig. Besonders damit man sieht, das Ulysses wirklich krank-sadistisch ist. Ich habe mich darauf beschränkt nichts wirklich ausführlich hinzuschreiben. Das mit dem Backofen wird nur angedeutet, das mit der Vergewaltigung auch und das mit den Augen…nun, da hab ich nur den Anfang beschrieben. Hätte ich alles detailgenau beschrieben, dann säße ich Tage an dem Kapitel und wohl _jeder_ würde Ulysses hassen. Ich will aber nicht daß ihn _jeder_ haßt…irgendwie habe ich es, glaube ich, etwas verpaßt, auf Lazarus Gefühle einzugehen in diesem Kapitel (finde ich zumindest)…ging mir heute irgendwie alles schwer von der Hand. Aber es gibt noch ein Fortsetzungs-Kapitel und da kann ich es immer noch nachholen.

Severus Snape um die 20. Noch ist er kein Spion, sondern ein ganz normaler Todesser. Er wirkt immer etwas gelangweilt…keine Ahnung ob das nur Fassade ist, nur Rowling kann uns sagen wie er früher so war. Buch 6 entsprechend zeigt er sich hier auch wieder als Fluch-Erfinder: Der Zauber_ Fidicula_, der Quirin die Gliedmaßen aus den Gelenken reißt, ist Sevs kleine Erfindung. Weitere Eigenkreationen werden in den nächsten Kapiteln folgen.

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Ich glaube du haßt dieses Kapitel oder? Ich gehe mal davon aus, das du eine Tierfreundin bist…bin ich auch. Aber das mit dem Hund mußte sein.

Wegen Kapitel 9, bzw.Lazarus und seinem Geschwisterhaß und warum er sich vorstellt seinen Bruder zu foltern, damit der _Cruciatus_ gelingt: Nun, Lazarus ist er etwas zwiespältig. Er ist der Nachfolger der Marlowe Familie und von daher wurde ihm schon von kleinauf eingebleut was Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Pflichtgefühl bedeutet. Er geht nicht unbedingt aus Geschwisterliebe zum Dunklen Lord, sondern weil er das auch als seine Aufgabe ansieht…natürlich gibt's da auch andere Faktoren.

Aber dennoch haßt er seinen Bruder und deswegen stellt er sich eben vor er würde Leonidas foltern…sonst wäre der _Cruciatus_ vielleicht auch noch schief gegangen und der Dunkle Lord hätte das sicher nicht so locker hingenommen ;)

Mmmhh…das bringt mich irgendwie gerade auf eine Idee ;)

PS: ich review deine Geschichte noch, keine Angst. ;)

Nur ich hatte die letzte Zeit einen richtigen Schreibflash und immer wenn ich Schreibe leg ich Bücher, FFs etc kurzzeitig mal zur Seite um mich besser zu konzentrieren. Da der Flash aber langsam wieder abflaut, werde ich meinen Kopf bald wieder mit Literatur füttern müssen um den Ofen dadrin erneut anzuheizen ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi amabell:** Am 2. Januar hab ich Geburtstag.

Warum ich Erinys nicht so gerne mag? Mmhhh…weiß ich nicht. Es hat weniger mit ihren Taten zu tun, als mit ihrer Person selbst. Sie ist mir einfach nicht so sympathisch, genauso wie mir Lazarus nicht so sympathisch ist. Aber als Autorin mag man eigentlich alle seine Charaktere auf spezielle Art. ;)

Ob noch was Schlimmeres kommt als das? Nun…öhm…ja. Ulysses mußte weit mehr ausstehen als diese eine Folterung…schließlich ist er nicht einfach danach aufgewacht und dachte sich „Mensch, ich bin soooo angefressen, am Besten ich schlachte mal ein paar Leute ab." Da gehörte schon etwas mehr dazu, als das. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich das wirklich noch in die Geschichte einbauen werde, vieles wird aber angedeutet werden etc.

Mal schaun.

Was die Longbottoms und Potters angeht: Da ich versuche das ganze möglich Canon verträglich zu machen bin ich da lieber vorsichtig, weil in Buch 7 bestimmt noch einiges rauskommt etc.

Das heißt in meiner FF werden sie wohl höchstens mal erwähnt, aber sie werden keine Hauptrollen kriegen oder so.


	17. Kapitel 17

17. Lazarus Marlowe: Die Fütterung der Bestie

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Nachfolger der Schwarzmagischen Marlowe Familie. Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser_

Severus Snape: _Ein Todesser wie ihr wahrscheinlich alle wisst ;)_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Junger Auror Anwärter und Sohn eines erfolgreichen Auroren_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliges Mitglied der abtrünnigen Conventiculum. Werwolf_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Es ist Zeit für Lazarus ersten Auftrag als Todesser. Er und drei weitere Todesser sollen sich an dem erfolgreichen Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell rächen…indem sie seinen Sohn Quirin und dessen Muggel Freundin töten…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Die Nacht des 16. Oktobers 1978_

Das Haus war erfüllt von dem widerlichen Gestank verbrannten Fleisches…am Anfang lediglich das Fleisch eines Hundes, doch nun sorgte der Todesser Ulysses Rathburn dafür, das auch das Fleisch eines Menschen verbrannt wurde.

Trotz seiner ausgerenkten Gliedmaßen zuckte und schlug Quirin Sacheverell schreiend um sich, in dem verzweifelten Versuch Ulysses von sich abzuschütteln, der die Spitze seines brennenden Zauberstabes in die dampfende Augenhöhle des Anderen gerammt hatte. Um nicht von dem muskulösen Quirin niedergerungen zu werden, saß der Todesser rittlings auf den Brustkorb des Mannes und drückte mit den Knien die um sich schlagenden Arme zu Boden.

Die übrigen Anwesenden beobachteten die Szenerie mit höchst unterschiedlichen Ausdrücken: Der jüngste der Todesser, Severus Snape, hatte davor kaum eine Regung gezeigt, doch jetzt runzelte er die blasse Stirn und die schmalen, blutleeren Lippen kräuselten sich leicht angewidert.

Der älteste unter den Anwesenden, der große und breitgebaute Todesser Zebulon Huntsville überblickte die Situation mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und seine schlammfarbenen Augen glitzerten belustigt.

Lazarus, der zweitjüngste, der das Dunkle Mal erst vor wenigen Tagen eingebrannt bekommen hatte, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, das der Gestank brennenden Menschenfleisches und die qualvollen Schreie ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen die Galle hoch trieben. Der Zweiundzwanzigjährige kämpfte seinen eigenen inneren Kampf: Instinktiv wollte er den Gefolterten helfen, zumindest Ulysses irgendwie von seiner Tätigkeit ablenken, aber er wußte das er sich selbst in Gefahr bringen würde und er wollte nicht so enden wie Quirin oder der abtrünnige Dilanio.

Quirin Sacheverell kreischte in Agonie. Dort wo einst seine Augen gesessen hatten, klafften nun zwei qualmende, schwarze Löcher. Ulysses Zauberstab drohte bereits sich durch die schmale Schädeldecke zu brennen, die hinter den leeren Augenhöhlen lag, als Quirin es schaffte seine letzten, verzweifelten Kräfte zu mobilisieren.

Als würde er ganz genau wissen, das die flammende Spitze des Zauberstabes nur noch wenige Millimeter davon entfernt war, in sein Gehirn abzutauchen, bäumte er sich schreiend auf und schaffte es seine muskulösen Arme unter Ulysses Knien wegzuziehen.

Er versetzte dem Todesser einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen die Schläfe und schleuderte ihn von sich herunter. Ulysses schlitterte überrascht aufkeuchend über den Holzboden, rollte sich geschickt ab und kam wieder auf die Beine.

Der blinde Quirin blieb aufrecht sitzen und versuchte nicht mehr sich weiter zu wehren. Seine Hände wanderten zu den klaffenden Augenhöhlen und er wimmerte in Panik. Scheinbar war er inzwischen halb vor Schock und Schmerzen gelähmt, so daß er kaum mehr mitbekam was außerhalb seines verbrannten Kopfes vor sich ging.

Ulysses schnaufte und schien die, vom Schlag verursachen, Schmerzen langsam niederzuringen, bevor er seinen eiskalten Blick auf die anderen Todesser richtete.

„Man, der hat nen ziemlichen Schlag drauf", kommentierte er nörgelnd und rieb sich die getroffene Stelle am Kopf.

Zebulon schnaubte lachend: „Beschwer dich noch, das war Notwehr."

Ulysses rollte den verspannten Kopf im Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sieht aus, als hätte ich es nicht geschafft ihn zu töten. Weitere inspirierende Vorschläge wie wirs anpacken können?"

Zebulon, Ulysses und Severus tauschten verschwörerische Blicke aus, als ob sie sich weitere Pläne über Augenkontakt mitteilen würden.

Lazarus hielt sich raus. Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht davon losreißen auf die ausgebrannten Augehöhlen des wimmernden, jungen Mannes zu starren, der vor ihnen schmerzverkrümmt auf den Boden hockte.

„Severus, warum beglückst du uns nicht mit irgendwas _Extravagantem_?" forderte Ulysses schließlich den Jüngsten gutgelaunt auf.

Severus hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue an: „Ich „beglücke" dich zwar ungern, Rathburn, aber wenn du mich schon so höflich danach fragst." Er wischte seinen Zauberstab mit einer lässigen Handbewegung durch die Luft und sagte: _„Deglubus!"_

Lazarus sah, wie ein dunkles Geäst aus blaugrünen Blitzen auf Quirin herabschossen und über seine Haut schrammten und sie stellenweise einfach vom Fleisch herunterschnitten, so das Quirins Haut in Fetzten lag. Der Gepeinigte schrie auf und Blut quoll aus den offenliegenden, hautlosen Wunden.

Ulysses lachte laut auf: „Tja, scheiße Sacheverell, jetzt hast du weder Augen noch eine Haut, da fragt sich nur wie deine kleine Freundin diesen Anblick aushalten könnte? Du kannst von Glück sprechen, das sie schon vor dir abgetreten ist!"

Quirin Sachverell brüllte vor Schmerzen und stieß zahlreiche Verwünschungen aus. Ulysses rümpfte über einige der Bemerkungen die Nase: „Unhöflich…". Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und strahlte Severus an: „Sehr schön! Jemanden mit einem Zauber zu _häuten_ läßt schon auf einen ziemlich zerrütteten Geist schließen, ich wette du bist als Kind andauernd geschlagen wurden."

Severus kommentierte diese freundschaftliche Neckerei mit einem geradezu mörderischen Blick: „Behalten wir unsere Kindheitserinnerungen lieber für uns, Rathburn, das wird sonst eine Spur zu rührselig für meinen Geschmack."

Ulysses wendete sich grinsend an Lazarus: „Unser Severus hier ist ein richtiges kleines Genie, weißt du? Erfindet dauernd irgendwelches Zeugs, aber er hat einen echt miesen Charakter!"

Severus rollte mit den Augen, Zebulon grunzte kichernd und Ulysses ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem Jüngsten einen aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen, den Severus mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beantwortete: „Kindergarten." schnarrte er, klang aber recht amüsiert, trotz seines finsteren Blickes.

Ulysses strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn: „Aaaalso: Wie wäre es mit einem Vierfachen _Cruciatus_?"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich: „Nein wie ungemein klassisch wir heute wieder sind! Besser wir lassen uns was Neues einfallen lassen, _Cruciatus_ bleibt _Cruciatus_!"

„Von dir hört man aber auch nichts Besseres!" schnappte Ulysses gespielt zurück.

„Wirklich?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue an: „Ich hätte da nämlich eine interessante Idee für euch, die auch unseren schweigsamen Neuzugang etwas besser involvieren würde", der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen huschte kurz zu Lazarus hinüber, während er eine kleine verkorkte Flasche aus dem Inneren seiner Robe herausbeförderte: „Entfesslungs-Trank." sagte er und schüttelte die kleine Flasche leicht.

Ulysses ließ die Hand sinken mit der er sich nachdenklich über das Kinn gestrichen hatte und langsam zeichnete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem blassen Gesicht ab: „Gratuliere, das ist doch mal eine wirklich _gute_ Idee."

Zebulon sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie Lazarus sich fühlte.

Severus schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und Ulysses grinste: „Ist halt nur Leuten bekannt, die wirklich gut in Zauberränke sind, was man von euch beiden also scheinbar nicht behaupten kann." Er sah abwechselnd von Zebulon und Lazarus: „Nun gut. Der Entfesslungs-Trank bewirkt, daß man Werwölfe dazu bringen kann, sich einige Tage vor und nach der Vollmondnacht zu verwandeln, also wenn der Einfluß des Mondes schon sehr groß ist. Statt für eine Nacht in ihrem tierischen Körper gefangen, können sie nach der Einnahme des Trankes vier bis fünf Tage lang ein Werwolf bleiben. Versteht ihr?"

Zebulon schnarrte: „Und was bringt uns das genau?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Du bist ein Vollidiot Zebulon. Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr daran was unser lieber Lazarus Marlowe mit Dilanio angestellt hat? Dilanio _ist_ seit ein paar Tagen ein Werwolf!"

Als Zebulon die Sache verstand, glitt der Schimmer einer unheilvollen Vorfreude über die Oberfläche seiner schlammfarbenen Augen. Lazarus Kopf dröhnte…Dilanio Lowell lebte also noch! Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn vielleicht wirklich nur deswegen nicht getötet, weil Lowell nun ein versklavter Werwolf war, der durch einen Fluch auf die Todesser und Voldemort geprägt wurden war. Indirekt hatte Lazares ihm also doch das Leben gerettet…auch wenn der Mann das wahrscheinlich am aller Letzten gewollt hätte.

Aber was hatten sie jetzt mit dem Werwolf vor? Lazarus Augen zuckten zu Quirin Sacheverell, der inzwischen ohnmächtig in sich zusammengesunken war. Konnten es sein das die Todesser wirklich _das_ vorhatten…wollten sie wirklich den erblindeten Mann einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf gegenübertreten lassen?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zu Lazarus Pech lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig…abgesehen davon das Ulysses den Plan noch ein paar mehr sadistische Details hinzufügte: Er schlug vor das man Quirins Überreste eulenwendend an seinen Vater Hasdrubal Sacheverell schicken könnte und dieser Vorschlag wurde natürlich lachend angenommen (abgesehen von Lazarus angespannten Schweigen).

Sie apparierten zurück zu dem Lazarus bekannten Versteck von Voldemort, er hatte es für sich „Kerkerloch" getauft.

Lazarus fühlte sich wie ein Hund an der Leine, der einfach permanent mit den anderen drei Todessern mitgezogen wurde. Er flüchtete sich in Stumpfsinn und beschloß die Sache einfach durchzuziehen, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht seine Schwäche enttarnen würde. Er hatte gesehen was mit den Leuten geschahen, die es wagten dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten und, bei Merlin, er wollte sicherlich nicht so enden. Im Angesichts Voldemort fühlte er sich wie ein verschrecktes Tier, das sich kleinlaut und verängstigt in seinen Bau zurückzog.

Wieder mußte er durch die stinkenden, naßkalten Kerker wandern und wieder stoppte die Prozession (in Begleitung des betäubten Quirins) bei der kleinen Zelle von Dilanio Lowell.

Zu Lazarus Erstaunen sah Dilanio nicht mehr annährend so kränklich und gebrochen aus wie vor einigen Tagen. Lazarus wußte nicht ob es nun daran lag, das man den Mann seitdem nicht mehr gefoltert hatte, oder an dem schwarzmagischen Zauber, der Dilanio nun an seine Feinde band.

Dilanio hockte an einem kleinen Holztisch und blickte auf, als die vier anderen Todesser vor seiner Zelle halt machten. Der Blick seiner Hazelfarbenen Augen war aufmerksam, aber alles andere als ängstlich und er machte den Eindruck wie ein Wildtier, das an Menschen gewöhnt wurde und sie deswegen akzeptiert.

„Hey Dilanio." pfiff Ulysses vergnügt: „Komm mal her mein Junge!" Seine Stimme hatte die typisch menschliche Ich-spreche-mit-einem-Tier-Tonlage angenommen, aber es schwang noch genügend Hohn mit um Dilanios Blick verhärten zu lassen.

„Was gibt es?" fragte er. Er klang nicht wirklich verletzt, sondern relativ neutral und eine Spur neugierig.

„Wir haben dir was mitgebracht." antwortete Ulysses und Zebulon mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Und was?"

Ulysses wandte sich kurz zu den Anderen und flüsterte ihnen grinsend zu: „Man, scheiße! Ist das wirklich Dilanio oder nur ein selten schlechter Doppelgänger? Der Fluch den du auf ihn gelegt hast, bewirkt wahre Wunder, Lazarus!"

„Es ist nicht nur der Fluch. Der Fluch alleine kann einen menschlichen Willen nicht brechen, aber sein Werwolfsdasein mit gemischtem Blut ermöglicht so was." Belehrte ihn Lazarus.

„Was immer es ist, du hast es verdammt gut hinbekommen, Junge!" flüsterte Ulysses anerkennend und wandte sich dann wieder in normaler Lautstärke den Gefangenen zu: „Nun, wir, das heißt Severus, Zebulon, Lazarus und ich, waren gerade unterwegs und haben dann irgendwann an dich gedacht. Wir sind zu den Schluß gekommen, man müßte dir einmal eine kleine Freude machen, wo du doch soviel durchgemacht hast in letzter Zeit." Ulysses konnte seinen Lachanfall nur durch konsequentes Räuspern verbergen.

Dilanio blieb mißtrauisch, aber der Fluch schien ihm einzubleuen, daß er diesen Männern bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

Ulysses zauberte die Zellentüren auf und schnappte sich Dilanio beim Arm: „Los komm mit! Wir brauchen erst mal etwas mehr Platz."

Sie fanden eine große, leere Zelle in der sie den betäubten Quirin zu Boden sinken ließen. Ulysses wandte sich an Lazarus: „Ist es gefährlich hier drin zu bleiben, wenn er sich verwandelt?" fragte er.

„Nein ich glaube nicht. Er ist auch uns geprägt und das altafrikanische Werwolfsblut macht ihn sehr viel umgänglicher."

Ulysses schien zufrieden und drückte Dilanio die verkorkte Flasche in die Hand: „Trink das." befahl er freundlich.

Dilanio entkorkte die kleine Flasche und trank das Gebräu mit einem Zug. Die Todesser wichen respektvoll ein wenig zur Wand zurück und beobachteten alles weitere von dort aus. In den ersten Augenblicken passierte nichts, doch dann durchlief ein deutliches Zittern Dilanios Körper. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, nichts ahnend was nun mit ihn passieren würde. Die Verwandlung begann anfangs nur langsam: Kaum merklich zog sich das Gesicht des Mannes in die Länge, Haare sprossen aus seiner Haut und Dilanio sank zusammengekrümmt zu Boden. Die Wandlung gewann an Tempo: Dichter Pelz bedeckte seinen Körper, sein Schädel wurde massiger und wolfsähnlicher, mit langen Fängen die aus dem Kiefer ragten. Seine Finger verkürzten sich zu krallenbewährten, tellergroßen Pfoten.

Am Ende schüttelte sich der Werwolf die zerrissenen Kleidungsfetzen vom Fell und richtete den Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf die Todesser.

Lazarus sah sich mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung von altafrikanischen und eurasischen Werwolf konfrontiert: Das Wesen war so groß wie der afrikanische Stamm, doch bei weitem robuster und kräftiger gebaut. Das kurze, gefleckte Fell an seiner Schnauze und Beinen ging fließend in das buschige, graue Fell der Eurasischen Blutlinie über. Es war eine verdammt gute, _experimentelle_ Idee von Lazarus gewesen, das Blut der beiden Werwolfarten zu mischen und dieses Experiment konnte hiermit als „gelungen" bezeichnet werden.

Ulysses pfiff anerkennend, Zebulons Kiefer waren nervös verspannt und Severus sah seltsam geschockt aus. Es war Zeit auszuprobieren, wie gut das gemischte Blut mit dem Fluch zusammenspielte. Lazarus wollte gerade zu einem kleinen Test ansetzen, aber Ulysses schien sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen zu haben, die Testphase zu überspringen: „Hey Dilanio!" Der Werwolf spitzte die gefleckten Ohren und betrachtete Ulysses mit einem ruhigen, aufmerksamen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen.

„Okay Dilanio, wie wäre es wenn du einfach mal zur Bestie wirst und diesen Mann dort auffrißt!" befahl Ulysses.

Zum Erstauen aller wurde der Befehl sofort und konsequent durchgeführt: Der Werwolf warf sich herum, stürzte sich auf den betäubten Mann (Lazarus war _sehr_ dankbar das dieser betäubt war) und schlug die Fänge in seinen Körper. Mit einem einzigen, heftigen Ruck seines massigen Schädels hatte er dem Mann ein gewaltiges Stück Fleisch aus dem Körper gerissen, das er gierig hinunterschlang. Nach wenigen Minuten war alles vorbei. Nur noch eine Blutlache und einige Klumpen rohen Fleisches und zersplitterter Knochen waren von dem gepeinigten Mann übriggeblieben. „Was für ne Schweinerei." kommentierte Ulysses amüsiert grinsend.

Severus Gesichtsfarbe war inzwischen so ungesund weiß, das man zu befürchten hatte, sein Herz habe schon vor Stunden aufgehört zu schlagen. Seine schwarzen Augen waren nicht mehr leer und kalt, sondern schienen seltsam aufgewühlt und panisch.

Zebulon schien es anfangs ebenfalls die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, doch dann schloß er sich, wie üblich, Ulysses Witzelein an.

Lazarus schwieg. Er wußte nicht ob er sich irgendwie schuldig fühlen sollte, für das was hier passiert war…_naja, zumindest war es ein schneller Tod…hätte man Quirin mit Ulysses in eine Zelle gesperrt, dann würde er Tage später noch vor Schmerzen schreien..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hatte natürlich seine „kleine, sadistische Planabänderung" nicht vergessen. Er, Lazarus und die anderen waren eine ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt Quirins verstreute Überreste zusammenzusuchen und in einer Holzbox zu sammeln. Die Holzkiste mit den blutigen, zerfetzten Überresten seines Sohnes und einer kurzen, erklärenden Nachricht wurde umgehend zu dem Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell geschickt.

Als Lazarus endlich nach Hause kehren konnte, hatte er das schreckliche Gefühl sich ein Messer durch die Brust rammen zu müssen um sich vor dem zu retten, was er heute geworden war.

**Kommentar:** Mmmh…war jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz so lecker, das ganze. Dieses Gewaltkapitel ist eher die Ausnahme. Ich weiß in vielen Todesser-Storys geht's absolut brutal zu, aber hier wird sich alles in Grenzen halten…so aus dem Kopf heraus fallen mir auch nur noch 2 zukünftige Kapitel ein, die extremer werden als dieses hier.

Ich weiß, man kann als Leser körperliche Schmerzen schlecht nachvollziehen. Aber ich stelle es mir nicht gerade lustig wenn einem die Augen herausgebrannt werden. Geht mal zum Wasserhahn und laßt euch 10 Sekunden richtig heißes Wasser über die Hände laufen, dann denkt ihr anders über die Sache.

Der Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell, also Quirins Daddy, wird noch wichtig werden. Er ist ein, für Todesser, _extrem_ ungemütlicher Gesell und das werden die Täter noch zu spüren bekommen…es ist eine Art Büchse der Pandora die sie da geöffnet haben.

Und Hasdrubal ist doch mal ein fescher Name oder ;)


	18. Kapitel 18

18. Dilanio Lowell: Ein Rudel Wölfe

**Personen:**

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliges Mitglied der abtrünnigen Conventiculum. Werwolf_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Junger Auror Anwärter. Von Todessern ermordet_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Dilanio Lowell hatte Glück im Unglück. Eigentlich haben Verräter wie er nichts Geringeres als den Tod zu erwarten…doch durch Lazarus Schwarzmagisches Experiment ist aus Dilanio ein loyaler Werwolf geworden…ein Umstand den der Dunkle Lord sowohl als amüsierend als auch nützlich bewertet.

Der Mordanschlag an Quirin Sacheverell endet in Dilanios Zelle…wo er als verwandelter Werwolf den Rest erledigt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 16. Oktobers und 18. Oktobers 1978_

Es hatte sich seltsam gut angefühlt, mit den kräftigen Werwolfkiefern den Körper des unbekannten, jungen Mannes zu zermalmen. Der Werwolf fühlte seine Instinkte befriedigt und der menschliche Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, er mußte den vier Todessern bedingungslos gehorchen, die ihm befohlen hatten den Mann zu töten.

Dennoch flimmerte ein Fünkchen Reue in ihm auf, ein Fünkchen eines rebellischen Gedankenganges. Aber dieses kurze Aufflackern seiner alten Persönlichkeit war zu schwach um sich dem Willen der Todesser zu wiedersetzen, oder seine werwölfische Natur unterdrücken zu können. Er konnte sich nicht gegen die geistigen Fesseln wehren. Der Fluch hatte ihn bezwungen.

Am Ende blieb nicht mehr viel übrig von dem unbekannten Mann: Einige Fetzen stinkendes Gedärm, Knochensplitter und eine süßduftende Blutlache.

Der Werwolf zog sich in eine Ecke zurück, leckte sich das Maul und beobachtete aus seinen dunklen Augen, wie die Todesser begangen die Überreste seiner Mahlzeit einzusammeln. _Und hiermit ist einer der Letzten der __Conventiculum gestorben_, dachte der geschockte, menschliche Teil seines Verstandes, _gefangen in einem Werwolfskörper und durch einen Fluch versklavt, gezwungen das warme Fleisch Anderer hinunterzuwürgen…_

Die Todesser verschwanden aus seiner Zelle und ließen ihn alleine zurück. Der Werwolf leckte seine blutbesudelten Pfoten und rollte sich träge zusammen. Er fühlte sich einsam ohne die Todesser. Etwas erinnerte ihn daran, das die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord seine Feinde waren, aber er fühlte sich dennoch entsetzlich wenn sie ihn hier unten zurückließen. Es war das unbefriedigte Gefühl einer instinktiven Verbundenheit zu seinem Rudel. Er mochte sie früher gehaßt haben, jeden einzelnen von ihnen verflucht haben, aber das war _früher_. Jetzt war er nicht mehr als ein ausgestoßener Wolf, der darauf wartete das seine Meute zu ihm zurückkehrte und ihn wieder in ihre Mitte ließ.

So blieb er, eingerollt und leise winselnd in der Zelle liegen und wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Rudels.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es vergingen rund zwei Tage bis _Er_ an seine Zelle trat. Der Werwolf hob erwartungsvoll seinen massigen Schädel und winselte vor Freude. Die Pein die ihm dieser Mann zugefügt hatte war irrelevant, selbst wenn er nur gekommen wäre um Dilanio erneut zu foltern, er könnte diesem Mann verzeihen. Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser waren alles was dem Werwolf noch blieb.

Voldemort betrat die Zelle, seine rotschimmernden Augen schwappten hinüber zu der Lache angetrockneten Blutes und dann zu dem Werwolf, der ihn aufmerksam ansah.

„Wie humorvoll von Ulysses und Severus." zischelte er zufrieden: „Ich hoffe dir liegt Quirin Sacheverell nicht zu schwer im Magen." Er lachte kalt und seine, weiße skelettartige Hand bedeutete dem Werwolf ihm zu folgen: „Komm mit mir Dilanio. Es gibt noch genügend Menschen für dich, in denen du deine vergifteten Fänge schlagen darfst."

**Kommentar:** Ich habe gerade Bilder von Todessern aus dem 4. Film gesehen…also, diese Hüte sind ja echt zum kotzen. Eigentlich ist da ein Avada Kedavra sinnlose Zeitverschwendung, weil sie mit diesen Spitzhüten ihre Feinde gleich aufspießen könnten ;)

Nee…also in meiner Story haben sie keine Spitzhüte und bei Rowling hatten sie auch keine. Ich ignoriere diese Darstellung im Film und bin der Meinung das Todesser Kapuzen tragen…sieht viel lässiger aus.

Ansonsten bleibt nur zu sagen: Das hier war mal ein kleines, Minikapitel…falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt. Naja, es war ganz lustig zu schreiben. Ich finde der Vergleich von Todessern mit einer Wolfsmeute ist ziemlich treffend. Dieses ganze Jagdverhalten, das Rudelverhalten, der Respekt vor dem Alphatier Voldemort…alles ziemlich Wolfsartig ;)

**Ravenclaw:** Danke Danke.

Wegen dem Hund und Quirin…jepp, das fand ich selbst nicht so lecker. Aber Tierquälerei und Attacken auf die Augen (Quirin wurden ja die Augen rausgebrannt), sind ein sehr nützlicher Weg um den Lesern wirklich Brutalität und Sadismus zu vermitteln. Ich wollte in diesem Kapitel von Anfang an nichts beschönigen, daher ist es etwas „extremer". Genau wie dieses Kapitel auch…aber das sind wirklich Ausnahmekapitel und kommen ganz selten vor.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Wow, danke für dieses riesen Lob. Ich hoffe ich mach dich nicht böse und ziehe dich auf die Dunkle Seite ;)

Und wegen Ulysses: Ich mag ihn auch total. Er ist halt einerseits so verdammt putzig (besonders in den späteren Kapiteln) aber andererseits auch so komplett durchgeknallt. Ich liebe es einfach über ihn zu schreiben. Der Spaßfaktor ist sicherlich genau so hoch wie bei Leonidas und Laurie.

Was das Canon angeht: Wie gesagt ich bin da vorsichtig. Ich will nicht Buch 7 lesen und dann feststellen daß ich total ins AU abgerutscht bin. Auch wenn ich nicht mit Hauptpersonen arbeite soll der Leser trotzdem das Gefühl haben, das diese Geschichte sich wirklich zugetragen haben könnte. Halt eine Art Erweiterungsset für das HP-Canon. ;)

Aber: Jedem das seine, denn sonst wärs ja langweilig auf der Welt ;)


	19. Kapitel 19

19. Cyrano Hargreave/ Erinys Norcross: Rückkehr in die Dunkelheit

**Personen:**

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein Wächter Askabans. Musste aus Askaban flüchten_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein Wächter Askabans und der jüngere Cousin von Cyrano_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein gefangener Todesser der von Ambulo befreit wurde. Ein Abtrünniger_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin. Schwester von Elicius und Verlobte von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und Verlobter von Erinys_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein abtrünniger Todesser. Starb nachdem er Elicius aus seiner Zelle befreite_

Conventiculum: _Ein Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser. Zu ihnen zählen Elicius, Erinys und Ambulo_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Auf Grund merkwürdiger Ereignisse mußten Cyrano und Hywell, gemeinsam mit dem Todesser Elicius aus Askaban fliehen. Ambulo Frémiot, ein als Askaban Wächter getarnter Todesser, starb durch einen Unfall, den Cyrano verursachte. Ein weiter Wächter verlor seine Seele an einem Dementor.

Askaban hinter sich lassend, tauchen die drei Flüchtigen bei Erinys Norcross unter, der Schwester von Elicius. Auch Erinys hat allen Grund unterzutauchen: Der Dunkle Lord wußte von ihrem Verrat. Einzig weil es Erinys gelang ihren eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen, kann sie sich vor ihm verbergen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 18. Oktober 1978_

Einige Zeit war vergangen seit Cyrano Hargreave, sein jüngerer Cousin und der flüchtige Todesser Elicius Norcross auf dem Hausboot zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Askaban erschien Cyrano wie ein weitentfernter Schrecken am Rande seines Bewußtseins und er ließ sich kaum jemals darauf ein, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt war er hier, scheinbar in Sicherheit. Gut, seine neuen Gefährten die mit ihm auf den Hausboot festsaßen, konnten zwar nicht seltsamer gewählt sein: Abgesehen von seinem nervenden Cousin Hywell, war da noch der große, schweigsame Elicius und seine ältere Schwester Erinys Norcross: Beide gutaussehend, beides Todesser, beides Mitglieder der abtrünnigen Conventiculum die sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatten. Elicius war flüchtig und Erinys galt seit rund einem Jahr als begraben, nachdem sie ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte…Cyrano hätte bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht geglaubt, das ihm so etwas…Hywell würde es „Abgedrehtes" nennen…widerfahren würde: Cyrano, der frustrierteste Wächter Askabans, indirekt verantwortlich für den Tot von Ambulo Frémiot und gestrandet bei zwei Todessern…wirklich, manchmal konnte das Leben verrückt spielen. Nach all den Jahren der Frustration und gähnender Langweile mußte Cyrano zugeben, das er die ganze Sache unter anderem als _spannend_ bezeichnen konnte. Diese Spannung wurde allerdings dadurch getrübt, daß sowohl das Ministerium als auch der Dunkle Lord eine direkte Bedrohung darstellten. Aber alles hatte nun mal seinen Haken.

Cyrano stellte schnell fest, das Erinys Hausboot magisch vergrößert war und er stieß auf immer weitere, neue Räume. Ihm war unwohl bei den Gedanken gewesen so in die Privatsphäre der Frau einzudringen, doch Erinys hatte nur lässig abgewunken und gemeint, sie habe keine Leichen im Keller die sie zu verbergen hatte.

Obwohl sich Cyrano sicher war, das alle Todesser mehr als genug Leichen im Keller hatten.

Eines Morgens wanderte Cyrano den magisch verlängerten Flur entlang, nachdem er es mit seinen nervigen Cousin nicht mehr in einem Zimmer ausgehalten hatte, als er Erinys entdeckte wie sie aus einer Öffnung im Holzboden hinauskletterte. Cyrano wollte sich automatisch abwenden, doch Erinys hatte ihn sofort bemerkt: „Keine Sorge Cyrano, ich hab dir doch gesagt ich habe keine Leichen vor dir zu verstecken." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten freundlich.

„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht herumschnüffeln…ich habe mich schließlich selber eingeladen und möchte nicht aufdringlich wirken." erklärte er.

„Du bist alles andere als aufdringlich, Cyrano, sondern eher ein zurückhaltender Gentleman. Jetzt wo du über meinen Geheimraum gestolpert bist, kannst du ihn dir auch genauer ansehen. Wie wärs?" fragte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stieg sie wieder hinunter und verschwand. Cyrano, im Grunde seines Herzens nicht fähig einer Dame etwas abzuschlagen, folgte ihr leise seufzend und stieg die schmalen Stufen der Öffnung hinab.

Der Geheimraum war dunkel und angenehm warm. Das einzige Licht ging von einer ganzen Reihe Aquarien in unterschiedlichen Größen und Formen aus. Blaugrünes Licht floß wellenartig über die Decke und Wände des großen Raumes und erweckten das Gefühl auf einem trockenen Platz inmitten einer unterirdischen Unterwassergrotte zu stehen.

Erinys, geisterhaft bestrahlt von den sich bewegenden Lichtreflexen, stand neben ihm, eine Gesichthälfte in Schatten gehüllt und lächelte ihn an: „Siehst du? Keine Leichen." Sie griff in der Dunkelheit nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie stoppten vor einem Kreisrunden Aquarium das mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers in der Luft gehalten wurde. Cyrano beobachtete einige Fische unterschiedlicher Art in dem Behältnis herumschwimmen.

„Ich mußte mir etwas einfallen lassen um nicht verrückt zu werden", erklärte Erinys: „Ich lebe seit einem Jahr versteckt und ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Ich züchte Fische…eine ziemlich gewöhnliche Tätigkeit, aber es hilft den Tag zu überstehen." Ihre weiche Stimme klang noch immer fröhlich, doch als Cyranos Gehör tiefer schürfte hörte er ganz eindeutig Kummer heraus. Tiefen, festsitzenden Kummer, den wahrscheinlich weder Menschen noch Fische austreiben konnten.

Es rührte ihn. Er fühlte Sympathie für diese selbstbewußte Todesserin aufflackern: Sie war mutig genug gewesen dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zuzukehren und hatte das mit den Leben ihres Verlobten und den größten Teil ihrer Freiheit bezahlt. Und trotz allem kämpfte sie weiter.

„Es tut mir Leid." sagte Cyrano…er hatte es nicht sagen wollen, aber genau das war es was er empfand: Mitleid. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie alles andere als mitleidig erscheinen, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen: Es tat ihm Leid, das sie so fehlgeleitet wurden war und das sie so viel verloren hatte, als sie lediglich versuchte ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen.

Erinys Blick verlor sich in den Tiefen des Aquariums. Sie hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und ihre Dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten eigenartig: „Schon seltsam oder? Vor wenigen Tagen hast du noch mit zwei Todessern gekämpft und heute empfindest du Mitleid für einen von Ihnen."

„Tut mir Leid…ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

Erinys blinzelte verwirrt und wandte ruckartig ihren Kopf zu ihm, ihre Augen vor Verwunderung aufgerissen:

„Du bist doch nicht unhöflich, Cyrano! Mitleid könnte ich wahrscheinlich von keinem Auror oder Richter erwarten…aber daß du, als Zivilist, Mitleid mit einer Todesserin wie mir empfinden kannst ist…wow…ich meine, das ist irgendwie ziemlich beruhigend. Danke." Sie senkte betroffen den Blick.

Cyrano kratzte sich verwirrt über die Wange: „Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte was Falsches gesagt…die meisten Leute stehen nämlich nicht auf diese Mitleids-Nummer."

Sie grinste: „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe gedacht ihr Zivilisten seid inzwischen alle so paranoid, daß ihr hinter jeder Mülltonne einen Todesser versteckt seht. Scheinbar ist das zum Glück doch nicht so. Mitleid mit Feinden haben zu können, ist kein schlechtes Zeichen, oder? Für die Zukunft, meine ich."

Bis vor wenigen Tagen hatte er die Todesser noch als abartig empfunden, als hassenswert. Die Meinungen des Dunklen Lord, gut, das war eine Sache, aber die Art wie Lord Voldemort seine Gefolgsleute einsetzte und sie foltern und morden ließ, war eine völlig andere, inakzeptable Sache. Die normale Bevölkerung haßte die Todesser, aber er wäre sicher nicht der einzige Mensch der Sympathie für Erinys empfinden könnte.

„Ich glaube wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dann wird es auch Leute geben die Todessern wie dir verzeihen können und sich anhören, was ihr zu sagen habt. All die Sachen die du durchmachen mußtest, den Aufstand gegen den Dunklen Lord und den Tod deines Verlobten-" er brach augenblicklich ab, als er sah wie sich ihre dunklen Augen vor Schreck weiteten, sich der Kiefer anspannte und sie hörbar Luft einsog.

_Verdammt, ich hätte die Sache mit ihrem toten Verlobten nicht ansprechen sollen, wo sie doch vor einigen Tagen schon deswegen in Tränen ausgebrochen ist!_

Die Sache mit den Tränen drohte sich zu wiederholen, doch sie schien erfolgreich dagegen anzukämpfen: „Mein Verlobter…", sie holte einmal tief Luft und sah ihn fest an: „…ist _nicht_ tot…aber ich wünschte er wäre es." Ihre zierliche Hand wanderte zu ihrer Wange und sie zupfte nervös an ihr herum, senkte aber nicht den Blick: „Er hat den Verstand verloren. In gewisser Hinsicht, ist das weit aus schlimmer als der Tod."

_Von einem Wespennest ins nächste getreten…_

Cyrano wußte von der zerstörerischen Wirkung des _Cruciatus_. Zu lange und zu intensiv angewendet trieb er die Opfer auf die verschiedensten Arten in den Wahnsinn. Nicht wenige endeten in einem Vergleichbaren Zustand wie die Opfer eines Dementorenkusses, der einzige Unterschied bestand darin das sie ihre Seele behielten. Wieder Andere befanden sich danach auf dem Entwicklungsstandes eines Kleinkindes…und blieben auch so, bis an ihr Lebensende. Die Auswirkungen eines _Cruciatus_ auf den Geist waren vielseitig, aber die meisten Opfer waren danach für immer ein Fall fürs St.Mungos. Ja, es gab tatsächlich schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod. Cyrano beschloß aus reiner Diskretion nicht weite zu fragen, doch, zu seiner Überraschung, erzählte Erinys Norcross weiter: „Der _Cruciatus_ hat seine Persönlichkeit und einen großen Teil seiner Erinnerungen zerstört…er ist einfach, nun, _verrückt_ geworden. Ich weiß nicht wie es ihm heute geht, du siehst ja, ich mußte mich vollkommen von der Außenwelt abkapseln und mein Bruder ist wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall aufgegriffen wurden und brachte ein Jahr in Askaban zu, er hat also genauso wenig Ahnung wie ich. Ich habe also seit gut einem Jahr nichts mehr von meinem Verlobten Ulysses Rathburn gehört."

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys hatte sich in dem Sessel zusammengerollt und döste müde. Sie mußte zugeben, das sie seltsam aufgewühlt war…einem Menschen zu begegnen der sie nicht verurteilte grenzte an ein Wunder. Selbst ihr Verlobter hatte sie am Ende mit jeder Faser seines geschundenen Körpers gehaßt und hatte versucht sie zu töten…sie zwang sich diesen Gedankengang nicht weiterzuverfolgen, als sie bemerkte wie die Erinnerungen ihren Weg zurücksuchten. Es machte sie krank vor Sorge und Schuldgefühlen, das niemand ihr sagen konnte, was weiter mit Ulysses passiert war. Einige Tage nachdem sie untergetaucht war, hatte ihr Bruder Elicius sie ein letztes Mal aufgesucht, bevor er von Auroren aufgegriffen wurden war. Elicius hatte ihr berichtet, das Ulysses noch immer am Leben war und das Voldemort den Geisteszustand des gefolterten Mannes genau im Auge behielt…und das war des seltsame an der Sache: _Im Auge behielt_. Er quälte Ulysses nicht. Er tötete ihn nicht. Nein, er hatte ihn nicht mal in den Kerker einsperren lassen. Er _beobachtete_ ihn lediglich…und was immer seine Beobachtungen ergeben haben mochten, hatte ihn dazu entscheiden lassen, Ulysses, vorerst zumindest, am Leben zu lassen.

Danach, mit der Verhaftung von Elicius und somit der einzigen verbleibenden Informationsquelle, brach jeglicher Kontakt gänzlich ab. Erinys hatte seit rund einem Jahr weder das Hausboot großartig verlassen, noch etwas von ihrem Verlobten gehört…nicht mal eine Zeitung hatte sie seither lesen können. Sie fürchtete sich davor, die Schutzzauber und Bänne die sie innerhalb des Hausbootes unentdeckt bleiben ließen, zu verlassen. Eher hätte sie sich selbst das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und ihren Fischen zu fressen gegeben, als zu riskieren das Voldemort sie aufgriff…

Mit einem Frösteln zog sie die Knie näher an ihren Körper heran, bei dem Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord und was er mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn er sie aufspüren sollte…

Ihr Bruder Elicius betrat die kleine Sitzecke und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz. Er sah wieder etwas kräftiger aus, seitdem er aus Askaban entkommen war, dank ihrer unermüdlichen Fürsorge. Man konnte ihn sogar weitestgehend wieder als gutaussehend bezeichnen. Seine dichten, dunklen Haare waren durchgekämmt und zurechtgestutzt wurden und sein Bart verlieh ihn etwas sehr weiches. Seine dunklen Augen waren aufmerksam, aber glänzten besorgt.

„Wir müssen etwas besprechen." sagte er ihr und seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme verriet keine seiner Emotionen.

Sie sah auf, würgte ihr ungutes Gefühl hinunter und nickte ihm zu.

„Cyrano! Hywell! Kommt her!" rief Elicius laut, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von seiner Schwester ab. Die beiden Cousins erschienen in der Sitzecke. Cyrano, ein kräftiger Mann Anfang 30 und mit stets ernstem, aber liebenswürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, setzte sich schweigend zu ihnen und blickte abwartend von einem zum anderen.

Hywell Hargreave, der jüngere der beiden, immer etwas überdreht und ungeschickt; war ein großer, schlaksiger Mann Mitte 20. Er schien es nie fertigbringen zu können, still zu sitzen und griff auch jetzt wieder (unter dem kritischen Blick seines Cousins) nach einem Teelöffel und spielte nervös damit herum.

Nachdem sich die Cousins gesetzt hatten, fuhr Elicius ruhig fort: „Es ist jetzt 5 Tage her seit wir aus Askaban fliehen mußten und wir können nicht darauf hoffen, das man unsere Abwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt hat. Vier Wächter und ein Gefangener sind spurlos verschwunden und man wird bereits nach uns suchen. Dem Dunklen Lord wird die Sache ebenfalls nicht entgangen sein und genau hier setzen die Probleme an: Ambulo Frémiot und ich sind Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, das wir Mitglieder der Conventiculum sind, bzw., in Ambulos Fall, Mitglieder waren. Das heißt, der Dunkle Lord wird selbstverständlich von Ambulo und mir erwarten, das wir zu ihm zurückkehren…tun wir das nicht, wird er uns aufspüren und töten. Ambulo ist bereits tot und damit scheidet er aus, aber ich bin noch immer da und ich muß zurückkehren." Die dunkle, angenehme Stimme ihres Bruders hatte die Fakten ruhig aufgezählt und jeder hatte gebannt zugehört und mögliche Einwände respektvoll zurückbehalten. Als Elicius endete, blickte er einem nach den anderen aus seinen dunklen Augen an und sein Blick blieb bei seiner Schwester hängen. Sie hatte den Mund halb geöffnet, suchte nach Worten, wollte es ihrem Bruder verbieten zurückzukehren, doch sie wußte daß er recht hatte.

„Warum versteckst du dich nicht einfach?" fragte Hywell Hargreave, den Teelöffel noch immer nervös den Händen drehend.

Elicius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Unmöglich. Das Dunkle Mal verbindet uns mit dem Dunklen Lord. Man kann sich eine Zeit vor ihm verbergen, aber früher oder später gelingt es ihm immer, die Leute aufzuspüren."

Hywell schien seltsam geschockt und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck glitt über die Oberfläche seiner Augen: „Was? Er kann einen damit aufspüren? Aber…aber bei Erinys hat es doch auch geklappt mit dem Verstecken, warum dann nicht bei dir?"

„Der Dunkle Lord sucht mich nicht, weil er mich für Tod hält. Hätte er den geringsten Zweifel daran, würde ich heute nicht mehr Leben." antwortete Erinys und betrachtete den Anderen eindringlich. Hywell schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, legte den Teelöffel zurück auf den Tisch und ließ sich dann nachdenklich gegen das Rückenpolster fallen.

Cyrano, wie immer der ernste Fels in der Brandung, meldete sich zu Wort: „Das sehe ich alles ein…aber wie willst du die Geschehnisse erklären, Elicius? Ein Todesser befreit dich aus der Zelle und stirbt dabei, nun gut. Das einer der Wächter von einem Dementor angegriffen wurde, ist auch leicht erklärbar, aber was ist mit Hywell und mir? Wie willst du dem Dunklen Lord erklären, das du mit zwei Wächtern abgehauen bist, die nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatten?"

Elicius wartete unbeweglich und schweigend ab, bis Cyrano geendet hatte, bis er einen leisen, nachdenklichen Seufzer ausstieß: „Nun, das ist tatsächlich eines der größeren Probleme. Am einfachsten wäre es zu behaupten, Ambulo und ich hätten euch getötet. Allerdings wird das Ministerium inzwischen herausgefunden haben, das ihr nach dem Vorfall in Askaban, Sachen aus eurer Wohnung geräumt habt, also noch lebt und flüchtig seit. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Quellen im Ministerium und wird so sehr schnell erfahren, daß ihr aus irgendeinem Grund abgetaucht seid. Deswegen wäre es schlecht ihn vorzulügen, ich hätte euch in Askaban getötet. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, wenn man ihn belügt und um so unfangreicher die Lüge, um so schneller enttarnt er dich. Deswegen müssen wir uns so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit halten. Das bedeutet, folgendes hat sich zugetragen: Die Hargreave-Cousins sind Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords und haben, von sich aus, beschlossen, Ambulo und mir zu helfen. Der Rest hat sich ähnlich zugetragen wie gehabt: Ambulo wurde bei der Flucht getötet, das du deine Finger im Spiel hattest werde ich natürlich nicht ewähnen, Cyrano. Dem anderen Wächter wurde die Seele ausgesaugt, wie in Wirklichkeit. Wir entsorgten die Leichen und flüchteten in ein Muggelhotel. Ihr seht, im Grunde verändert diese Geschichte nicht viel, nur das ihr beide von vorne rein auf unserer Seite wart und das Erinys nicht erwähnt wird. Ich bezweifele das der Dunkle Lord so tief in meinem Kopf herumsuchen wird, bis er auf Erinys stößt. Er hatte, soweit ich weiß, nie an meiner Loyalität zu ihm gezweifelt und wenn er nicht direkt nach Erinys sucht, dann wird er auch in meinem Kopf nichts finden. Außerdem war ich nie Mitglied des Inneren Kreises der Todesser und von daher wird er sich kaum länger mit meiner Rückkehr beschäftigen. Das ist so ziemlich die einzige Möglichkeit die uns bleibt."

Hywells Gesichthaut hatte deutlich an Farbe verloren und er starrte Elicius an, als hätte dieser gerade vorgeschlagen dem Dunklen Lord einen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen und persönlich zu überbringen: „Du willst sagen, das Cyrano und ich noch _leben_? Warum erzählst du nicht einfach, du hättest von uns irgendwann die Schnauze voll gehabt und uns getötet? Du kannst uns da doch nicht beide mit reinreiten!" spuckte er förmlich aus.

Elicius schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das aber dank des Bartes versteckt blieb: „Natürlich könnte ich das behaupten…aber dann müßt ihr euer Leben lang auch so tun, als wäret ihr _wirklich_ tot."

Erinys lachte auf und wandte sich strahlend an den erbleichten Cousin: „Wie schön, dann könnt ihr euch auch ein Hausboot zulegen und wir könnten Nachbarn werden!"

Hywells Mund schnappte empört auf, doch ihm schien kein passendes Gegenargument einzufallen. Statt dessen griff er fast automatisch wieder nach dem Teelöffel und ließ ihn wieder zwischen seinen Fingern kreisen, während er das Kinn trotzig vorschob.

„Okay. Diese Option könnt ihr schon mal für mich streichen", kommentierte Cyrano trocken: „Ich möchte doch gerne weiterhin auch _offiziell_ am Leben bleiben."

„Außerdem werden ihr wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten haben, wenn der Dunkle Lord weiß, daß ihr lebt. Gut möglich das er eure Loyalität belohnt, oder euch ignoriert, aber etwas Negatives wird nicht für euch herausspringen. Von daher habt ihr zumindest von seiner Seite aus dann nichts mehr zu befürchten."

Hywell rollte mit den Augen und Cyrano schien mit dieser Zukunftsprognose zufrieden.

Erinys betrachtete ihren jüngeren Bruder kummervoll. Der Gedanke, daß er zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren mußte um sich selbst und die Anderen nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, war bitter. Wenn Elicius Lügen auffliegen würden, dann wäre sein Schicksal besiegelt. Ganz zu Schweigen von ihrem Eigenen.

Andererseits brannte sie darauf, etwas über den weiteren Verlauf der Conventiculum zu erfahren, oder was letztendlich aus ihrem Verlobten geworden war. All die Monate der nagenden Ungewißheit hatten sie mürbe gemacht und ihre Gedanken konnten nicht ruhen.

Sie mußte ihren Bruder wieder gehen lassen…

**Kommentar:** Puh, ich glaube dieses Kapitel kann man nur verstehen wenn man die Story noch richtig gut im Kopf hatte. Ihr merkt, langsam wird's kompliziert. Vielleicht ist euch in diesem Kapitel etwas spezielles aufgefallen…ich streue gerne mal Hinweise aus und in diesem Kapitel hab ich besonders viel gestreut ;)

Aber ich verrate nichts…vielleicht ist es euch ja auch selbst aufgefallen, mal schaun ;)

Das Elicius so einfach zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehrt ohne richtig befürchten zu müssen, das man ihn gleich enttarnt ist natürlich etwas kompliziert…die Conventiculum, er ist ja auch einer, wenden alle möglichen Tricks an um gegen Voldemorts im Kopf integrierten Lügendetektor gewappnet zu sein. Das heißt natürlich nicht, das es immer klappt…

Auf Grund des unglaublichen Laber-Gehalts in diesem Kapitel gibts das nächste mal gleich zwei Chaps

**Feelicitas Lefay: **Ob ich einen streng geplanten Handlungsstrang habe? Nö…eigentlich sind es meistens spontane Einfälle. Es sieht wahrscheinlich alles sehr geplant aus, aber das liegt daran das ich wirklich 50 Kapitel geschrieben habe, bevor ich angefangen habe zu veröffentlichen. So hatte ich schön viel Zeit und konnte immer noch nachträglich das ein oder andere abändern, damit es wieder paßt.

Ich wollte von Anfang an das einer der Chars ein Werwolf wird, fand aber einen schlichten Werwolfsbiß zu altmodisch. Deswegen hab ich den Weg der Blutübertragung gewählt ;)

Zu deiner Frage welcher Charakter eigentlich für das Werwolfschicksal auserkoren war: Einer der Marlowe Geschwister, als Bestrafung für ein Versagen. Ich habs dann aber doch nicht mit rein genommen.

Wegen der kurzen Mini-Kapitel: Ich veröffentliche die nie einzeln, sondern immer zusammen mit einem langen Kapitel. Als Ausgleich quasi.

Fenrir Greyback taucht auch noch auf…naja, gaaaanz kurz. Aber ich habe noch was etwas größeres für ihn geplant, weil ich ihn so gerne hab ;)

Zu den Marlowes: Nö, Leonidas hatte keine Ahnung das sein Bruder zu den Todessern geht. Lazarus hat nur das komische Gefühl, das Leon was ahnt…was er auch tut, wie man bald sehen wird ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Ahhh! Nein, ich bin auch nur ein normaler Mensch! Mit mir kann man sich wirklich normal unterhalten…naja weitest gehend zumindest XD

Eigentlich bin ich ein ziemliches Weichei. Mein Zimmer ist gelb gestrichen und ich krieg den Kaffee nicht runter wenn er nicht mindestens zur Hälfte aus Milch und Zucker besteht. Vielleicht liegts daran das ich mich dauernd in meinem dunklen Zimmer einschließe und Horrorgames zocke bis zum umfallen. Keine Ahnung XD

Ulysses ist halt so putzig wie man als durchgedrehter Sadist sein kann…aber er hat schon einen weichen Kern. Er kann ein richtiger Gentleman sein, wenn er will ;)

Naja, das kriegen aber nur gaaaaanz wenige Leute zu spüren ;)


	20. Kapitel 20

20. Lazarus Marlowe/ Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe:

Der unübliche Verdächtige

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn und Nachfolger der Marlowe Familie. Ein Todesser_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Lazarus jüngerer Zwillingsbruder_

Laurie Marlowe: _Jüngste der Marlowe-Geschwister_

Kopeck Marlowe: _Oberhaupt der Familie und Vater der Geschwister_

Adorabelle Marlowe: _Ehefrau von Kopeck und Mutter der Geschwister_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Lazarus ist seit kurzem ein Todesser und sein erster Mordauftrag endete blutig: Er und einige andere Todesser sorgten dafür, das Quirin Sacheverell gefoltert und am Ende von dem Werwolf Dilanio Lowell zerfetzt wurden war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 19. Oktobers 1978_

Lazarus Stuhl blieb leer, als sich die Marlowe Familie eines Mittags zum Essen sammelte. Leonidas Argwohn gegenüber seinem Zwillingsbruder wuchs. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich der junge Mann komplett von der restlichen Familie abgekapselt, verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, im Studierzimmer still vor sich arbeiten und ein Buch nach den anderen durchzulesen. Leonidas sagte sich, das es ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal sein konnte was sein Bruder so trieb, er machte sich nicht einmal Sorgen um ihn, aber er fühlte seinen Verdacht mehr und mehr bestätigt.

Das Essen auf Lazarus Teller dampfte vor sich hin, doch Lazarus tauchte nicht einmal auf um sich sein Essen abzuholen und sich danach wieder in das Studierzimmer zu verziehen. Kopeck Marlowe lobte gerade den Fleiß seines ältesten Sohnes und Adorabelle stimmte lautstark mit ein (mit verbalen Seitenhieben auf die nutzlosen, jüngeren Geschwister). Laurie kaute seit einer Minute immer noch auf dem Selben Bissen herum, scheinbar zu beschäftigt mit der Frage ob sie zynisch auf die Lobgesänge antworten sollte, oder doch besser einfach in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Leonidas ignorierte seine Eltern und ließ seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Bruder abdriften…konnte es wirklich sein? War er ein Todesser? Das klang so unwirklich. Sein Bruder konnte kein Todesser sein! Nicht Lazarus mit seiner Lesebrille auf der aristokratischen Nase, den intelligent funkelnden sturmblauen Augen, seinem sauber gezogenen Seitenscheitel oder seiner grenzenlosen Abneigung gegenüber Dreck und Schutz. Lazarus war ein kompletter Stubenhocker. Die Vorstellung das Dunkle Mal könnte auf seinem linken Unterarm eingebrannt sein, vertrug sich genausowenig wie die Vorstellung von Gazellen die einen Leoparden jagten: Es paßte einfach nicht!

Aber egal wie oft Leonidas sich damit beruhigte, er wurde einfach das _Gefühl_ nicht los. Seine Schwester Laurie hatte sich über seinen Zwillingsinstinkt lustig gemacht und diesen als „leicht fehlerhaft und in die Irre geleitet" bezeichnet. Vielleicht hatte sie recht.

Leonidas war ein Mensch der Taten und nicht der Überlegungen (hätte er das Hogwarts Internat besucht, hätte er sicherlich einen guten Gryffindor abgegeben). Er beschloß der Sache aktiv nachzugehen und stand auf. Seine Familie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bringe Lazarus sein Essen." entschuldigte sich Leonidas, schnappte sich den unberührten Teller seines Bruders und die aktuelle Ausgabe des englischen Tagespropheten _(„Brutaler Mord an jungem Zauber und seiner Freundin. Todesser und Werwolf involviert"_) und verschwand aus dem Eßzimmer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus saß in dem abgedunkelten Studierzimmer, ein Buch in der Hand (Afrikanische Blutmagie und Ahnenbeschwörung für Fortgeschrittene) und starrte bereits seit mehreren Minuten auf Ein und dem Selben Punkt.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Tatsache das er einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt hatte, einen hilflosen Mann zum Werwolf gemacht hatte, das er gefoltert hatte und dabei zugesehen hatte, wie ein unschuldiger Zauberer von einer Bestie zerrissen wurden war…und seine Gedanken kreisten auch um die Tatsache, das sich all diese Taten ewig fortsetzen würden und das man ihm immer und immer wieder befehlen würde zu foltern und zu morden. Und das bis zu seinem Lebensende. Er würde sich nie davon losreißen können, ohne dafür mit seinem Tod zu bezahlen. Das Dunkle Mal hatte ihn versklavt und entgültig in die Dunkelheit getrieben, die Todesser waren die einzigen die ihn unter sich duldeten und der Dunkle Lord der einzige der ihn beschützen konnte. Es gab nichts mehr jenseits dieser Dunkelheit. Jeder würde ihm mißtrauen und hassen und jede seiner Erklärungsversuche wäre lächerlich im Angesicht seiner Taten und seiner Schuld.

Lazarus ließ das Buch auf den Tisch sinken und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. _Ich will zurück,_ dachte er, _ich will mein altes Leben wieder, ich will mich nicht mehr feige in der Dunkelheit verkriechen!_

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Leonidas betrat das Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leonidas war erstaunt zu sehen, wie verkrümmt Lazarus dasaß: Er hatte den Kopf schwer auf seine Hände gestützt und seine, sonst so ordentlichen blonden Haare, fielen ihn strähnig in sein bleiches Gesicht. Er hatte seinen Oberkörper über den Tisch gelehnt und seine Ellenbogen rutschten langsam über die Tischplatte. Hatte er Schmerzen? War er krank?

„Dein Essen." sagte Leonidas schroff und Lazarus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine sturmblauen Augen sahen verwirrt zu seinem jüngeren Zwillingsbruder hoch…das einzige was sich diese Brüder normalerweise schenkten waren bissige Bemerkungen, konsequente Ignorierung und schmerzvolle Rippenstöße, aber es war noch nie vorgekommen, das Einer dem Anderen etwas zu Essen gebracht hatte…

„Danke." antwortete Lazarus erstaunt aber argwöhnisch. Leonidas stellte den Teller ab und fuchtelte mit der Zeitung vor dem Gesicht seines älteren Bruders: „Du bist doch sonst immer der Erste der den _Tagespropheten_ ließt, aber irgendwie scheint dir das Blatt ja seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr sonderlich zuzusagen. Ist dir das Niveau etwa zu niedrig? Hier", er warf die Zeitung aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch: „lies das. Vater wird sonst eure gewählten, politischen Konversationen vermissen!" schnappte Leonidas bissig.

Das fettgedruckte Titelüberschrift _(„Brutaler Mord an jungem Zauber und seiner Freundin. Todesser und Werwolf involviert")_ und das dazugehörige, sich bewegene Foto (Ein gutbürgerliches Muggelhaus in England, aus dem die zugedeckte Leiche des Muggelfreundin gerade von einigen Magiern herausgetragen wurde) lag direkt vor Lazarus…und seine Reaktion war sehr interessant: Erstaunt beobachtete Leonidas wie sein älterer Bruder auf die Zeitung starrte, mit einem geschockten und überwältigenden Ausdruck in seinem bleichen Gesicht. Er schien sogar das Atmen vergessen zu haben…Leonidas konnte es nicht glauben: Sein Bruder _mußte_ ein Todesser sein! Ihm wurde speiübel…_aber welche andere Erklärung kann es geben? Er ließt sich ja nicht mal den Zeitungsartikel durch, eben weil er ganz genau _weiß_ was drin steht…_Einer Eingebung folgend packte Leonidas blitzschnell den linken Arm seines Bruders, zog den schwarzen Ärmel seiner Robe hoch bis zum Ellenbogen und sah es: Das Dunkle Mal, ein Totenschädel aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorquoll, hob sich deutlich gegen die bleiche Haut seines Bruders ab.

Leonidas schnappte nach Luft. _Das kann nicht sein! Das gibt es doch nicht! Aber warum? Warum Lazarus? _

Lazarus war ganz still geworden…er sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen, sein Gesicht nahm eines resignierten Ausdruck an.

Niemand sagte etwas. Der jüngere Zwilling starrte weiterhin auf das Dunkle Mal, der ältere Zwilling hing auf seinem Stuhl wie ein lebloser Körper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Panik mischte sich mit Erleichterung…und die Erleichterung überwog. Kein Versteckspielen mehr, Leonidas wußte es jetzt. Lazarus war es egal wie sein Bruder darauf reagieren würde…schließlich sollte _er_ ursprünglich die Person werden, mit dem eingebrannten Mal auf dem linken Unterarm. Lazarus mußte sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht nichts vorwerfen. Vor seinem Bruder war er unschuldig, genau wie vor seiner Schwester. Die einzigen beiden Personen auf der Welt die ihn nicht anklagen konnten für sein Dunkles Mal.

Aber Lazarus haßte sie dafür daß er _ihr_ Mal trug. Ja, er hatte die Entscheidung letztendlich selber getroffen sich das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords einbrennen zu lassen, aber der Hass und das brüderliche Verantwortungsgefühl ihnen gegenüber hatten ihn dazu getrieben.

„Warum?" hörte er Leonidas fragen. Seine Stimme klang verkrampft und seltsam hohl.

_Warum fragst du das? Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Irgendeiner von uns mußte es ja schließlich tun und sich den Todessern anschließen! Idiot!_

„Um den Marlowe-Clan vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen." antwortete Lazarus tonlos.

Leonidas Griff um sein linkes Handgelenk verstärkte sich schmerzhaft, doch Lazarus zog den Arm nicht weg…_lachhaft im Angesicht der Schmerzen die ich in den letzten Tagen Anderen zugefügt habe…absolut lachhaft…_

„Um den Marlowe-Clan zu schützen?" echote sein Bruder.

Lazarus hob den Kopf und sah in die zornfunkelnden Augen seines Bruders: „Du weiß ganz genau das du und Laurie keine Chance gehabt hättet. Ich war der einzige der gehen konnte, also bin ich gegangen." antwortete er schlicht.

Leonidas rümpfte die Nase, lachte bitter auf: „Wie edelmütig von dir, Lazarus!" schnappte er bissig und seine grünen Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

Lazarus ließ sich nicht auf die Wut seines Bruders ein, sondern spielte weiterhin seine Rolle des Verantwortungsbewußten, obwohl er innerlich kochte: „Nenn es wie du willst Leonidas. Nenn mich edelmütig, sadistisch, verblendet oder einfach nur dämlich, aber _ich_ kenne meine Gründe. Ganz egal warum ich es getan habe, ich gehöre jetzt zum Dunklen Lord. Und dieses häßliche Mal auf meinen Arm ist der einzige Grund warum du und Laurie nachts überhaupt noch sicher in euren Bettchen schlafen dürft, anstatt in seinem Auftrag durch die Straßen zu ziehen und irgendwelche Leute zu foltern und umzubringen!" Die Lautstärke war mit jedem Wort kontinuierlich angewachsen und am Ende stand Lazarus aufrecht und schrie seinen Bruder an. Sie standen nun dicht voreinander, die Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe und haßerfüllte Blicke wurden über die kurze Distanz zwischen ihren Augen hin und hergeschleudert.

Leonidas ließ das Handgelenk seines Bruders los, machte auf den Absatz kehrt und wollte aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, doch Lazarus packte ihn grob an seinem Shirt, zog ihn zurück und wirbelte ich zu sich herum: „Du wirst den Anderen nichts sagen, hörst du? Du wirst _niemanden_ etwas davon erzählen!" zischte er. Er starrte seinen Bruder drohend in die Augen. Leonidas, der plötzlich seltsam kraftlos und geschlagen wirkte, senkte den Blick: „Nein. Ich werde nichts sagen." sagte er schwach. Lazarus ließ ihn gehen und sank zurück in den Sessel. Sein Blick fiel auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung…_brutaler Mord…_und auf das Bild des Hauses, in dem er sich vor wenigen Tagen aufgehalten hatte…_Todesser und Werwolf involviert…_Lazarus war involviert. Er war dort gewesen! Er war Schuld!

XXXXXXXXXX

Tagesprophet vom 19. Oktober 1978:

**Brutaler Mord an jungem Zauber und seiner Freundin. **

**Todesser und Werwolf involviert**

Der junge Auror Anwärter Quirin Sacheverell (Sohn des erfolgreichen Aurors Hasdrubal Sacheverell) und seine Muggelfreundin StellaMcGowan wurden in der Nacht des 16. Oktobers brutal von einem oder mehreren Todessern und einem oder mehreren Werwölfen ermordet.

Dem jungen Paar wurde, nach derzeitigem Erkenntnisstand, in dem gutbürgerlichen Muggelhaus von Stella McGowan aufgelauert und überwältigt. In dem Haus finden sich deutliche Beweise von Folter und anderen Gewalteinwirkungen mittels Zauberkraft (ersteres hat das Ministerium jedoch nur indirekt bestätigt). Die Leiche der jungen Frau McGowan (19) wurde im Keller des Hauses gefunden, nachdem man das Dunkle Mal über der Wohngegend aufleuchten sah. Ihre Leiche weist erhebliche Verletzungen auf, denen sie am Ende scheinbar auch qualvoll erlegen ist. Von ihrem Freund Quirin Sacheverell (21) fehlte am Anfang jegliche Spur, doch am Morgen des 17. Oktobers fand man seine Überreste in einer Holzbox, die zum Haus seiner Eltern geliefert wurden war. Anhand der Leichenreste konnte man die Identität durch einige Zauber schnell aufklären und außerdem wurde festgestellt, daß ein Werwolf oder mehrere Werwölfe den Toten zerrissen und größtenteils aufgefressen haben (Dies wiederum läßt auf den Einsatz von Entfesselungs-Trank schließen). Außerdem fand man in der Holzkiste noch eine kurze Nachricht der Täter.

Quirin Sacheverells Muggelmutter, Viktoria Sacheverell (51), erlitt nach der Öffnung der Holzkiste und dem Anblick der Überreste ihres Sohnes einen psychischen Schock und wird derzeit im St.Mungos behandelt.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell (56) gibt an, daß er sich in wenigen Tagen gegenüber dem _Tagespropheten_ zu dem brutalen Mord äußern möchte und sagt außerdem, das die Mörder ihre Tat noch bereuen werden.

Eine öffentliche Trauerfeier für die beiden Opfer findet am 21. Oktober statt.

_Weitere Einzelheiten und ein Interview mit einem Werwolfexperten finden sie auf Seite 3._

**Kommentar:** So…man muß den Marlowes etwas Platz in dieser Geschichte gönnen. Das Geschwisterverhältnis ist schon übel, oder? So, gratis gibt's noch ein sehr kleines und sehr böses Kapitel obendrauf. Klickt also weiter ;)

Und was die öffentliche Trauerfeier für Quirin angeht: Wer schon immer mal wissen wollte ob sich Todesser auf den Trauerfeiern für ihre Opfer blicken lassen, der sollte sich Kapitel 23 vormerken ;)


	21. Kapitel 21

21. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Der Auror

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror und Sohn des ermordeten Quirin _

Quirin Sacheverell: _Ein Auroren Anwärter. Von Ulysses, Lazarus, Zebulon, Severus und Dilanio ermordet_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Quirin Sacheverell wurde gefoltert und am Ende von dem Werwolf Dilanio Lowell zerfetzt. Ulysses schickte die blutigen Überreste seines Sohnes an den Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Irgendwann kurz nach dem 17. Oktober 1978_

Sein Leben war seine Rache geworden. Rache für den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes. Er würde die Mörder aufspüren, jeden einzelnen aus seinem Versteck herausziehen und ihnen das antun, was sie seinem Sohn angetan hatten…er würde sich Zeit dabei lassen. Danach würde man ihn wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in Askaban wegschließen, aber in dem Gewissen, das er wenigstens seine Rache gehabt hatte.

Hasdrubal stellte sich oft vor, was er mit den Mördern tun würde. Sein Leben war ein einziges Daumenkino der Quälerei und Folter geworden, in dem er jede nur denkbare Situation vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen konnte. Ganz egal was er tun würde, er würde es _langsam_ tun. _Sehr_ langsam. Die Todesser sollten sich den _Cruciatus_ ihres Herrn und Meisters winselnd zurückwünschen. Sie sollten auf Knien um Gnade betteln…das hieß, wenn sie noch intakte Knie hatten und Hasdrubal die Kniescheiben nicht schon mit chirurgischer Geduld aus ihren Beinen herausgeschnitten hatte.

Die Todesser hatten ein Schreiben in der Holzbox hinterlassen, zusammen mit den zerfetzten Überresten seines Sohnes. In diesem Schreiben hatten sie ganz genau beschrieben, wie sie vorgegangen waren und was sie Quirin und seiner Freundin alles angetan hatten, bevor beide durch den Tod erlöst wurden. Sadistische kleine Bastarde. Hasdrubal hatte sich das Schreiben durchgelesen, bis zum Ende. Er wußte das sie seinen Sohn gehäutet hatten, das man ihm ganz langsam die Augäpfel aus dem Schädel gebrannt hatte und zu guter Letzt zu einem ausgehungerten Werwolf in eine Zelle gesperrt hatten, der von seinem Sohn am Ende nicht viel mehr übrig gelassen hatte als zerfetztes Gedärm, Knochensplitter und eine Menge Blut.

Und er würde es diesen verdammten Todessern tausendfach zurückzahlen. Er würde ihnen mit einem stumpfen Messer die Haut abziehen, ihnen mit bloßen Händen die Augen aus den Höhlen quetschen und statt eines Werwolfes würde er sie selber zerreisen und zerfetzen. _Ganz langsam_. Er würde nicht eher ruhen. Hasdrubal Sacheverell war auf der Jagd.

**Kommentar**: Gott, diesem Mann möchte ich definitiv nicht begegnen. Ich glaube daß er seine Drohungen auch ernst meint und sich _sehr_ viel Zeit lassen wird. Hasdrubal ist nicht der Klischee-Sadisten-Auror. Er ist erfolgreich, ja, aber er ist sehr menschlich. Nur das mit seinem Sohn wird er nicht einfach wegstecken, da geht er bis zum bitteren Ende für seine Rache.

Es sieht schlecht aus für Ulysses, Zebulon, Lazarus und Dilanio (Severus Snape kann ja schlecht sterben und soweit ich weiß hat er in den Harry Potter Büchern sowohl noch seine Haut, als auch intakte Kniescheiben).

Zu meiner Verteidigung sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, das ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, kurz nachdem ich Sin City im Kino gesehen hab…irgendwie hat das mein Gehirn verdreht und ich mußte unbedingt das Thema „brutale Rache" mit einbauen.

Nach wie vor können auch nicht angemeldete Leute ein Review verfassen, zumindest auf War das jetzt ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Oh ja, wenn Elicius zurückgeht, dann gibt's eine richtige Hauptchara Party ;)

Aber es gibt noch mehr Hinweise…mmmhh, ich glaube das wird man aber im Nachhinein erst richtig merken.

Ob Cyrano und Erinys noch zusammenkommen oder ob sich da mehr entwickelt: Nun ich persönlich bin zwar eher der Erinys x Ulysses Shipper, aber gegen Cyrano spricht auch nichts. Und überhaupt werde ich jetzt nicht so blöd sein und alles vorher ausquatschen ;)

Um Ulysses in seiner Gentleman Rolle zu sehen mußt du dich noch etwas gedulden. Eigentlich ist er ja ein ziemlicher Weiberheld (was man auch bald sehen wird), aber trotzdem gibt es eine Person die er richtig gern hat ;)

Mein Zimmer ist (es ist gerade so dunkel, da kann ich das nicht richtig erkennen)…sagen wir mal Dezent-Gelb, aber auch nicht zu auffällig. Helles Fantagelb, würde ich sagen.Meine Vorhänge sind Apriko-Orange und mein Kleidungsstil ist…äh…eher dunkel. Aber manchmal trag ich auch helle, freundliche Sachen…kommt drauf an ob ich Bock habe großartig in meinem Kleidungsschrank herumzuwühlen oder nicht. Mal schaun was deine Mum dazu sagt. Achja und ich bin Steinbock, aber das weißt du ja schon. ;)


	22. Kapitel 22

22. Ulysses Rathburn/ Elicius Norcross: Funebria Feralis

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser. Er ist einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser. Er ist einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Ein erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Ein junger Auroren Anwärter. Von Todessern ermordet_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein flüchtiger Todesser aus Askaban und ein Abtrünniger. Bruder von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin und Verlobte von Ulysses_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein abtrünniger Todesser der Elicius befreite und dabei ums Leben kam_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Einige Tage sind vergangen seitdem die fünf Todesser Ulysses, Lazarus, Zebulon, Severus und Dilanio den jungen Auroren Anwärter Quirin brutal ermordeten. Während Ulysses und Zebulon ihren Erfolg mit einigen Bieren feiern, muß sich Elicius Norcross einem ganz anderen Problem stellen: Er muß zurück zum Dunklen Lord bevor dieser Verdacht schöpft und ihn suchen läßt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 20. Oktobers 1978_

"_Funebria Feralis_" war einer der düsteren Orte der Stadt Bristol, ein dreckiger, heruntergekommener Pup irgendwo inmitten eines stinkenden Industriegebietes. Für Muggel unerreichbar, bildete „_Funebria Feralis_" ein Unterschlupf für zwielichtige Magier und Mischwesen. Allerdings gab es selbst unter den zwielichtigen Gestallten der Zauberwelt nicht viele, die freiwillig einen Schritt in diese Bar setzten würden: Die Besitzern war ein uralter, häßlicher Halbvampir namens Hirudo Laverna, deren lange, weiße Haare über den Boden strichen, während sie sich, seltsam zuckend und ruckartig fortbewegte. Die alte Hirudo beäugte jeden ihrer wenigen Gäste mit ihren kritischen, lauernden Augen und ihr narbiges Gesicht schien seit jeher den Ausdruck tiefsten Abscheus und Hasses widerzuspiegeln.

Seit gut einhundert Jahren existierte das „_Funebria Feralis_" schon und seit jeher waren die Gäste rar, aber treu, was daran liegen mochte das sie es bei den meisten anderen Pups nicht einmal durch die Eingangstür geschafft hätten. Es würde wahrscheinlich niemanden verwundert, wenn man ihm erzählt hätte, Todesser würden sich regelmäßig im _Feralis_ blicken lassen. Die stinkende Bar in dem sich der Schmutz und Dreck eines Jahrhunderts auf dem Boden angesammelt hatte, schien der perfekte Aufenthaltsort für Todesser zu sein.

Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville bezeichneten sich in der Öffentlichkeit gegenseitig als „Arbeitskollegen"…was natürlich nicht stimmen konnte, denn Zebulon war ein kleiner Angestellter einer privaten Firma, die sich auf das wiedereinfangen flüchtiger oder verschollener Posteulen spezialisiert hatte. Zebulons Arbeit bestand im Wesentlichen darin an seinem Schreibtisch zu hocken und die verschiedenen Flugrouten mit den aktuellen Wetterdaten zu vergleichen.

Ulysses Rathburn hingegen ging _offiziell_ keiner beruflichen Tätigkeit nach, sondern er verbrachte seine Zeit meist damit konsequent _nichts_ zu tun. Rein theoretisch könnte es sich bei den beiden Männern also nicht um Arbeitskollegen handeln, wenn es da nicht den Umstand gegeben hätte daß beide Todesser waren und dem Dunklen Lord dienten. In diesem Zusammenhang machte die Bezeichnung „Arbeitskollegen" auch mehr Sinn…

Ulysses Rathburn saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Tresen, eine Flasche _Irisches Hexenkorn_ in der einen, eine halb aufgerauchte Zigarette in der anderen Hand und bebte vor Lachen.

„Naja, auf jeden Fall lasse ich mich morgen bei der Trauerfeier blicken", gluckste Zebulon, der vor ihm auf einem Barhocker saß, ebenfalls eine Flasche _Irisches Hexenkorn_ in der Hand: „Bin ja schließlich offiziell noch „Ein Freund der Familie"!"

Ulysses zog an seiner Zigarette und grinste breit: „Ich wette du fängst an zu lachen bei dieser Scheißtrauerfeier und fliegst auf…aber eine wirklich geniale Idee von dir, da morgen aufzutauchen. Grüß Hasdrubal und seine Alte von mir!"

Wieder hallte ihr Lachen durch die leere Bar. Ulysses drückte die Zigarette aus und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach der Schachtel, während Zebulon sagte: „Ist doch ne offizielle Trauerfeier, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?"

Ulysses zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er sich eine neue Zigarette mit seinem Zauberstab anzündete: „Ach echt? Eine Offizielle?" echote er und sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an, bevor er seinem Kameraden auf die Schulter schlug: „Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee, Kumpel. Weißt du, wir könnten irgendwas drehen und ein bißchen…ähm…_Unruhe_ stiften im Namen unseres Dunklen Lords. Ich will diesen scheiß Hasdrubal noch etwas ärgern, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn beseitigen läßt."

Zebulon nippte an seinem Bier und schien sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen: „Da sind aber verdammt viele Auroren anwesend…"

Ulysses klopfte sich ein paar Mal gegen die eigene Stirn: „Ich bin nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw gewesen, weißt du?" zwinkerte er vergnügt: „Wenn ich mich in seltenen Fällen einmal dazu entschließe einen Plan zu entwickeln, dann ist der Plan auch _absolut_ sicher. Außerdem haben wir bei Quirin Sacheverell schon erstklassige Arbeit geleistet, warum das nicht bei der restlichen Familie fortführen? Dem Dunklen Lord ists eh egal was wir treiben, solange wir uns nicht in die Wichtigen Sachen einmischen."

Zebulon wollte gerade etwas darauf entgegnen, als ein großer schwarzgekleideter Mann das _Feralis_ würdevoll betrat und den Blick auf die beiden Todesser richtete.

„Elicius?" stieß Ulysses ungläubig aus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wie sehr Elicius es haßte diesen Ort wieder zu betreten. _Funebria Feralis_ erinnerte ihn an die alten Zeiten vor den Conventiculum und seiner Verhaftung, als er Stunden damit verbracht hatte stumpfsinnig in sein Bierglas zu starren und sich vor Augen zu führen, was er im Namen des Dunklen Lords für Greueltaten ausgeführt hatte. Das war damals. Heute betrat er als stolzer Mann das _Funebria Feralis_, zwar geradewegs zurück zu dem Dunklen Lord, aber immerhin in der Gewißheit halbwegs richtig zu handeln.

Der Pup war genauso leer und dreckig wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte: Bretter waren vor die Fenster geschlagen worden, so das nur wenige, senkrecht einfallende Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fugen schienen. Staubflocken schwirrten durch die abgestandene Luft, es roch nach altem, schimmligem Holz, Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch.

Die Bar war so gut wie leer, selbst die alte Besitzerin Hirudo Laverna war nicht anwesend. Die einzigen Gäste waren zwei Männer, der eine auf einem Barhocker, der andere saß betont lässig auf dem Tresen.

Den einen, größeren Mann erkannte Elicius sofort wieder: Zebulon Huntsville. Im wahren Leben war er ein verbitterter, kleiner Angestellter mit einem langweiligen Bürojob und einer dominanten Ehefrau…und so hatte er einen krankhaften Gefallen daran gefunden, außerhalb seines eintönigen Büros, zu foltern und zu morden. Der muskulöse, breitgebaute Mann mochte auf dem ersten Blick etwas einfältig wirken, doch wer einmal das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, sich auf eine wissenschaftliche Diskussion über Alte Runen und Runenlegung mit ihm einzulassen, wußte das dieser Mann einen sehr gesunden Verstand besaß. Was ihn nicht ungefährlicher machte…

Der andere Mann…Elicius Herz verpaßte einen Schlag und er vergaß das linke Bein beim Gehen nachzuziehen, so das er fast gestolpert wäre…war Ulysses Rathburn. Kein geringerer als sein Fast-Schwager Ulysses mit dem er einmal während der Schulzeit heimlich einen südafrikanischen Gummibaum mit einem Wachstums-Zauber belegt hatte, der daraufhin eines der Gewächshäuser gesprengt hatte und so unter anderem für die Verbreitung giftiger Sumpfosselsporen gesorgt hatte…alles nur damit sie am nächsten Tag nicht zum Kräuterkundeunterricht mußten. Der Junge, mit dem Erinys und er ihre Hogwartstage verbracht hatten und der Mann, der sich während der Abschlußfeier im letzten Schuljahr mit seiner Schwester verlobt hatte. Und auch der Mann der wegen der bloßen Existenz der Conventiculum, unschuldig gefoltert wurden war.

Und jetzt sah Elicius ihn nach einem Jahr der Ungewißheit wieder: Ulysses Rathburn war fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Früher hätte man ihn ohne Probleme als gutaussehend bezeichnen können…sicher nicht von einer solch majestätischen Erscheinung wie Elicius selber, aber dafür hatte er um so liebenswürdiger ausgesehen. Erinys hatte ihn einmal als „putzig-hübsch" beschrieben und das traf es wohl am Besten. „Putzig-hübsch" war der Ulysses Rathburn von heute allerdings nicht mehr: Seine Haut war fahl und eigenartig fleckig, wobei sich diese Flecken unter seinen Augen zu einer einzigen, bläulich-dunklen Schatten zusammengeschlossen hatten. Seine glanzlosen, dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammengebunden, doch die meisten Strähnen hatten sich wieder daraus gelöst und fielen unordentlich in sein bleiches Gesicht. Die kurzen Fingernägel waren schwarz lackiert, aber die Farbe war an den meisten Stellen schon lange abgeblättert und an seinen Fingern trug er mehrere Ringe, die verdächtig nach schwarzmagischen Runenringen aussahen…aber er trug keinen Verlobungsring mehr.

Vielleicht eine logische Konsequenz wenn man über seine Verlobte hergefallen war und versucht hatte sie zu töten...

Aber dieser Ulysses, der jetzt so übertrieben lässig auf dem Tresen hockte, trank, rauchte, sich mit dem sadistischen Zebulon abgab, hatte definitiv nichts mehr mit dem Ulysses von früher zu tun. Früher war Ulysses nie so kränklich blaß gewesen, hätte niemals schwarzmagische Runenringe an den Fingern getragen und auch die Kleidung war früher nicht so dunkel gewesen. Aber er lebte! Ulysses lebte noch immer! Allerdings ließ die Gesellschaft in der sich Ulysses befand nichts Gutes hoffen.

Die hellen, grauen Augen seines Fast-Schwagers schwappten zu Elicius hinüber. Sie stachen aus seiner schattigen Augenpartie hinaus wie kalte Sterne am Abendhimmel…sehr kalte Sterne. Sterne wie aus dreckigem Eis.

Ulysses Augen weiteten sich und irgend etwas schien in seinem Blick aufzuflackern, vielleicht eine alte Erinnerung, vielleicht Emotionen.

„Elicius?" Ulysses sah aus, als hätte sich gerade ein Gespenst vor ihm in der Luft materialisiert, wobei das in der Zauberwelt oft genug passierte. Zebulon drehte sich schlagartig zu Elicius um und sein breiter Kiefer schnappte auf, doch er sagte nichts. Elicius Blick blieb weiter auf Ulysses gerichtet und die Tatsache das Ulysses noch immer mehr wie ein verschrecktes Kind als ein Wahnsinniger aussah machte ihm Hoffnung. Ulysses erkannte Elicius zumindest wieder…das war vor einem Jahr, kurz nach der Folterung anders gewesen. Dort hatte Ulysses ihn nur aus leblosen, kalten Augen angesehen, in denen urplötzlich ein infernalischer Hass aufgeleuchtet war, als Elicius seine Hände auf den Schultern des Anderen plaziert hatte.

„Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?" grunzte Zebulon, scheinbar hin und hergerissen zwischen Verwunderung und Mißtrauen.

Elicius hielt auf die beiden zu und stoppte einige Meter vor ihnen, als er bemerkte, das Zebulon nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

Elicius hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Ganz ruhig, Huntsville. Du hast es also noch nicht gehört?"

„Was?" fragte Zebulon argwöhnisch.

„Ambulo hat mich aus Askaban befreit und ich bin flüchtig. Scheinbar versucht das Ministerium die Sache zu vertuschen, wie immer."

Zebulon hob langsam die Augenbrauen an und runzelte die Stirn: „Nee…hab nichts von ner Flucht mitgekriegt, du Ulysses?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete weiterhin seinen Fast-Schwager mit diesem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Zebulon wandte sich schulterzuckend wieder an Elicius: „Okay…ich sags gleich. Ich traue dir nicht. Marschierst hier einfach so rein, als ob du ausm Sommerurlaub zurückgekehrt wärst, oder so. Wer sagt mir denn, das dus _wirklich_ bist?"

Elicius lächelte in seinen Bart. Statt sich an Zebulon zu wenden, suchte er wieder Ulysses Blick: „Kannst du dich noch an die 6. Klasse erinnern, Ulysses? Wir hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sollten stellvertretend für einen Klassenkameraden seinen Argentischen Schwefelwaran füttern. Wir haben aber beide diesen Schüler gehaßt und haben beschlossen ihn etwas einzuheizen. Weißt du noch was du da gemacht hast, Ulysses?" fragte er freundlich. Es tat Elicius in der Seele weh, als er beobachtete, wie ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Schmerz in Ulysses helle Augen kroch. Ganz langsam senkte Ulysses den Blick und starrte verloren in seine Bierflasche: „Alkohol…" antwortete er schleppend: „Ich habe ihm Alkohol zu trinken gegeben."

„Stimmt", sagte Elicius eindringlich und versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen: „Du hast dem Schwefelwaran Alkohol zu trinken gegeben und er hat angefangen Feuer zu spucken. Vier Schüler und unser Lehrer wurden mit Verbrennungen in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert. Und weißt du noch was du gesagt hast, um dich rauszureden?"

Ulysses Stirn runzelte sich und er rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Schläfe, als würde er unter Kopfschmerzen leiden: „Hör auf." sagte er dann leise, aber bestimmt: „Wir glauben dir, das du es bist, Elicius."

Zebulons feindseliger Blick hellte sich auf und wurde seine Miene wurde fast schon gleichgültig: „Und, was willst du von uns? Solltest du nicht eigentlich dem Dunklen Lord erklären, warum du wieder da bist?"

Elicius wagte sich zu setzten, nachdem sich nun die Situation entspannt hatte: „Genau das habe ich versucht, aber der Dunkle Lord weiß scheinbar noch nichts über meine Flucht und hat deswegen noch nicht versucht mich zu beschwören. So kann ich nicht direkt zu ihn apparieren und all die alten Verstecke die wir vor einem Jahr besetzt hatten, sind aufgegeben. Deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen, weil sich meistens irgendwelche Todesser im _Feralis_ aufhalten."

Zebulon nippte ungehalten an seinem _Irischen Hexenkorn_. „Bist aber verdammt mutig, dich einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit blicken zu lassen." knurrte er dann.

„Solange kein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt ist kann ich mich, zumindest an Orten wie diesem hier, frei bewegen. Und jetzt möchte ich das ihr mich zum Dunklen Lord bringt."

Elicius richtete sich wieder auf und fischte einige Sickel aus seiner Hosentasche: „Das geht auf mich", er ließ das Geld auf den Tresen fallen: „Und jetzt kommt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Während sie durch die verworrenen Gänge eines der Verstecke Voldemorts schritten, studierte Elicius weiterhin aufmerksam seinen Fast-Schwager. Ulysses hatte nichts weiter gesagt, ging nicht mal auf Zebulon ein, der ihn von der Seite permanent anquatschte. Ulysses hielt den Blick gesenkt, aber seine Augen verrieten etwas Verstörtes und Verzweifeltes…etwas was Elicius hoffen ließ, daß der andere Mann noch nicht verloren war.

Er fragte sich, wie seine Schwester darauf reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es härter treffen, als wenn er ihr sagen würde, Ulysses sei voll und ganz verloren.

Sie erreichten einen kleinen, düsteren Raum, in dem sie Lord Voldemort zu erwarten schien. Elicius mußte sich zusammenreißen, als er sah, wie die rötlich Schimmernden Augen des Dunklen Lords ihn fixierten. Die drei Todesser sanken vor ihm auf die Knie, bis sie aufgefordert wurden, sich zu erheben. „Elicius Norcross." zischte Voldemort unter seiner Kapuze: „Es überrascht mich dich hier zu sehen. Erkläre!" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war harsch und ungeduldig, was Elicius daran erinnerte, was für ein unbedeutender Todesser er seit jeher gewesen war und das sein Meister es wahrscheinlich Leid war, seine Zeit mit ihm zu verschwenden.

„Mein Lord", begann Elicius: „Meine Anwesenheit habe ich Ambulo Frémiot zu verdanken, der mich aus meiner Zelle in Askaban befreien konnte."

„So? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ambulo diesen Befehl gegeben zu haben." schnarrte Voldemort abfällig und er klang gereizt.

„Ich weiß nicht warum Ambulo mir helfen wollte, aber zwei andere Wächter Askabans haben uns geholfen zu entkommen."

Voldemort Augen verengten sich nachdenklich und Elicius hörte etwas, was einem eiskalten Zischen gleichkam: „Wie lauten ihre Namen?"

„Cyrano Hargreave und Hywell Hargreave. Cousins. Ich denke ihre Sympathien gegenüber Euch mein Lord, hat sie dazu bewogen Ambulo und mir zu helfen. Allerdings wurde Ambulo bei unserer Flucht getötet."

„Es war töricht von Ambulo sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und nicht weniger als sein Leben hat er auch verloren. Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast, Elicius? Oder gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen müßte?"

Seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Elicius, direkt in sein Gehirn und Elicius spürte wie einzelne Erinnerungen abgetastet wurden. Er blieb ruhig und ließ es über sich ergehen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte noch nie an seiner Loyalität gezweifelt, hätten jemals die geringsten Zweifel bestanden, dann hätte sich Lord Voldemort schnell und effektiv diesem rangniederen Todesser entledigt. Auch heute schien der Dunkle Lord nur halbherzig an seinen Erinnerungen interessiert zu sein und ließ schnell wieder von ihm ab. Statt dessen wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden anderen Todessern Ulysses und Zebulon.

„Ulysses sieh mich an." befahl der Dunkle Lord, in seiner Stimme schwang nun mehr Geduld mit, als noch bei Elicius.

Ulysses Kopf ruckte hoch und Lord Voldemort und der Todesser hielten eine Zeit lang diesen Augenkontakt aufrecht. Scheinbar sondierte der Dunkle Lord nun Ulysses Gedanken und Erinnerung und dem Anwachsen von dunkler Energie in dem Raum, sagte Elicius, das dem Dunklen Lord nicht _gefiel_ was er sah. Elicius wagte seinen Kopf etwas zu drehen, so daß er Ulysses Gesicht besser sehen konnte. Täuschte er sich, oder zeichnete sich da tatsächlich _Trotz_ in Ulysses hellen Augen ab? Trotz gepaart mit Verzweiflung und nachdenklicher Melancholie…nicht gerade der Blick eines treuen Todessers. Nein, ganz und gar nicht der Blick eines treuen Todessers, eher der Blick eines Rebellen. _Er ist nicht verloren,_ dachte Elicius, _er kämpft_. Elicius brennender Hoffnungsschimmer verging von einer Sekunde auf die andere, als ihm klar wurde, das Ulysses diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen Zauberstab schneller gezogen, als Elicius wahrnehmen konnte und Ulysses blieb nur noch Zeit seine Augen ein Stück weit vor Entsetzten aufzureisen, bevor der _Cruciatus_ ihn traf.

Ulysses war merkwürdig ruhig, als der Fluch ihn niederwarf. Er schrie nicht, er stolperte nur keuchend rückwärts, ging zu Boden und wurde von krampfhaften Zuckungen durchgeschüttelt. Elicius machte sich keine Hoffnungen, das Voldemort die Intensität des Folterfluchs vielleicht gering gehalten hatte…dem Schwall von blutigem Erbrochenen das Ulysses hervorwürgte und dem blutigen Rinnsaal das aus seinen Ohren herausbrach und über sein Gesicht schwappte, nach zu urteilen schonte Voldemort ihn keineswegs. So dankbar Elicius auch war, das Ulysses nicht verloren zu sein schien, so verzweifelt war er auch, seinen alten Freund erneut gefoltert zu sehen. Elicius senkte den Blick und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Boden vor seinen Füßen anzustarren und das erstickte Keuchen des Gefolterten zu ignorieren.

Voldemort unterbrach den _Cruciatus_ und wandte sich zu den beiden Todessern um: „Elicius verschwinde, du bist für heute entlassen. Zebulon, komm du darfst mithelfen."

Elicius konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Zebulons Gesicht zeigte und mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

Elicius bewegte sich wie automatisch aus dem Raum und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den schwer atmenden Ulysses, der auf der Seite lag und unter den Nachwirkungen des _Cruciatus_ zitterte. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, aber jeglicher Glanz war daraus verschwunden. Sie waren kalt und haßerfüllt. Wie das Tor zur Hölle, von der Farbe heller Asche. Ulysses war nicht mehr darin zu entdecken, weder der Ulysses von früher, noch der Ulysses der vor knapp einer Stunde mit ihm einige Worte gewechselt hatte und ihn dabei so verzweifelt angesehen hatte.

Elicius riß sich zusammen, schritt an seinem alten Freund vorbei und verschwand aus dem Raum. Das letzte was er hörte war wie zwei _Cruciatus_-Flüche auf den Gefolterten einschlugen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Gehirn hatte eine Überlebensstrategie entwickelt. Auch wenn Ulysses es selber nicht ahnte, die tiefsten Schichten seines Unterbewußtseins wußten, das sein Überleben nur dann gesichert war, wenn sie Ulysses Menschlichkeit weiterhin gnadenlos verbannten. Sein Gehirn hatte die Verbindung hergestellt zwischen dem zulassen von Gewissenszügen und der darauf folgenden Bestrafung und reagierte immer wieder gleich: Sobald er bestraft wurde, fiel sein Gehirn wieder in das alte, zerstörerische Muster zurück, welches Ulysses weiteres Überleben garantierte: Es überflutete ihn mit Hass und Abgestumpftheit, vergrub seine früheren Erinnerungen und sein Gewissen. Er wurde kalt. Er wurde leer. Er überlebte.

_Und was_, dachte Ulysses während er von zwei synchronen _Cruciatus_-Flüchen getroffen wurde, _was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich habe nichts außer dem Dunklen Lord. Ich bin vollkommen ausgehüllt und leer. Die einzigen Gefühle entstehen wenn ich foltere und morde, oder wenn ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehe. Ohne das, bin ich nur eine leere Hülle, ohne Gefühle, ohne Regungen. _

Das war der Grund für seine Loyalität. Ohne den Dunklen Lord war er Nichts, mit ihm war er zwar ein Mörder, aber er war wenigstens _Etwas_. Dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen war der einzige Weg nicht zu einem gefühlslosen, unmenschlichen Schatten zu verkommen. Der Dunkle Lord war sein Verderben und seine Rettung.

Lord Voldemort und Zebulon Huntsville stoppten mit ihren Folterungen und Ulysses sah wie sich der Schatten seines Meisters in sein Blickfeld bewegte. Geschwächt und zitternd sah Ulysses auf und sah wie der Dunkle Lord über ihn stand und, seltsam perspektivisch verzerrt, auf den Todesser hinunterstarrte.

„Hast du genug Ulysses? Sieh mich an."

Ulysses zwang sich direkt in die infernalisch glühenden Augen zu schauen, die seinen Blick erwiderten. Über diese Verbindung drang Voldemort in sein Gehirn vor und Ulysses spürte, wie sich der Geist des Dunklen Lords zwischen seinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken bewegte und in die tiefsten Gründe seiner Seele hinabstießen. Dort fand Voldemort nichts mehr von dem rebellischen Trotz oder Melancholie, das war vom _Cruciatus_ ausgebrannt wurden. Statt dessen fand Voldemort Hass, Ergebenheit und Dankbarkeit aber vor Allem neu entfachter Wahnsinn. Er zog sich aus Ulysses Kopf zurück.

„Warum muß ich dich nur immer wieder daran erinnern Ulysses? Dir bleibt _nichts_ außer der dunklen Seite. Warum versuchst du dich dennoch immer wieder vor dem zu retten was du geworden bist?" Seine zischende Stimme klang nur oberflächlich ruhig und einfühlsam. Unter dieser Oberfläche hörte Ulysses eine deutliche Drohung heraus.

„Ich weiß…nicht, mein…Lord." brachte Ulysses schwach hervor und versuchte den Geschmack von Blut und Erbrochenen zu ignorieren, der seine Mundhöhle ausfüllte.

„Du enttäuscht mich Ulysses."

„Es tut…mir…Leid, mein Lord."

„Zebulon, schaff ihn raus."

Ulysses wurde unsanft auf die Beine gezogen und herausgestoßen. Während er, von Zebulon gestützt, durch die Korridore hinkte, begann er die Geschehnisse so schnell zu vergessen, wie ein Mensch nach dem Aufstehen den Traum vergessen konnte, den er eben noch durchlebt hatte. Ulysses vergaß das Elicius es geschafft hatte alte Kindheitserinnerungen zu beschwören, er vergaß das er die schlimmsten Selbstzweifel ausgestanden hatte, er vergaß die rebellischen Gedankengänge, er vergaß die Folterungen, er vergaß das Zebulon ihn ebenfalls gequält hatte, er vergaß Voldemorts Worte…am Ende des Tages fühlte sich Ulysses wie immer und genau wie immer war er der Überzeugung, noch niemals habe ihn ein _Cruciatus_ auch nur gestreift…

**Kommentar:** Der Name des Bieres „Irisches Hexenkorn" kommt mir so seltsam bekannt vor…wenn ich das irgendwie aufgeschnappt habe tuts mir leid, liegt an meinem beschissenen Input.

Ich mag übrigens Zebulons dämlichen Schreibtischjob. Bei solchen Leuten kann ich mir immer gut vorstellen, das die irgendwann mal austicken.

Das Zebulon sogar noch sadistisch grinst, als er seinen Kumpel foltern darf, sollte einen zu denken geben. Ich halte Zebulon insgesamt für den Schlimmeren der beiden. Ulysses ist halt wahnsinnig und kann teilweise also als vermindert Schuldfähig angesehen werden, während Zebulon das alles von Anfang bis Ende freiwillig macht und sich auch freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat. Es macht ihm sogar Spaß seinen besten Kumpel zu foltern und das ist wirklich übel. Schade daß sich Ulysses nur nicht mehr daran erinnert…

Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens MEIN persönliches Lieblingskapitel XD

**Trilok: **Kein Problem ;)

Aber meine Veröffentlichungs-Geschwindigkeit werde ich wohl erst mal beibehalten ;)

So schlimm ist sie ja nicht, ich meine, alle 2 Tage ein neues Kapitel ist noch ziemlich luxuriös für den Leser

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Soso, du glaubst also meine Charaktere haben keine großen Überlebenschancen? ;) Und alle werden am Ende blutig draufgehen? Naja, dann lasse ich dir mal diese Befürchtung denn ich schweige mich zu diesem Thema vollkommen aus. Ich weiß schon wie das Ende aussehen wird, ziemlich genau sogar ;)

Aber zuuuu düster wird es auch nicht, aber düster genug. Gute Mischung würde ich sagen.

Tja…was läßt sich Hasdrubal nur einfallen um herauszufinden wer die Mörder seines Sohnes sind…Das ist ein sehr wichtiger Teil der Geschichte und ich bin sicher das ich hier den Leser gleich mehrfach überraschen werde. Und ob Lazarus ein Abtrünniger wird…du wirst sicher verstehen, wenn ich auch darauf nicht antworten kann. Das ich ein UlyssesErinys Shipper bin liegt wohl daran das ich weiß wie es früher bei ihnen ablief, bevor Ulysses gefoltert wurde. Jetzt dürfte man die beide aber nicht mehr in einem Raum einsperren, das würde böse enden. ;)

Bei Kapitel 60 bin ich noch nicht, aber ich muß mal wieder richtig anfangen zu schreiben, dann schaff ich das im Nu…aber diese verdammte Faulheit ;)

**Eule20:** Argh, hätte ich doch bloß nicht verraten das Ulysses eine Person mag. Soll ich euch wirklich mehr verraten? Also, JA Ulysses hat eine Freundin. Sie wird auch noch vorkommen, aber das dauert noch ein bißchen.

Lazarus kapselt sich von seiner Familie ab, aber das hat er schon immer gerne gemacht. Lernen tut er auch ständig, aber nicht speziell für den Dunklen Lord. Er bildet sich halt nur gerne ;)


	23. Kapitel 23

23. Ulysses Rathburn: Die formvollendete Trauerfeier

**Personen: **

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Junger Auroren Anwärter. Von Todessern ermordet_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater von Quirin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Quirins Mörder (Ulysses, Zebulon, Lazarus, Severus und Dilanio) sind weiterhin auf freiem Fuß, aber Hasdrubal Sacheverell verzerrt sich bereits nach Rache. Vorerst gibt es ein offizielles Ereignis: Die Trauerfeier für Quirin und seiner Freundin…aber es lassen sich nicht nur Angehörige und Freunde blicken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Vormittag des 21. Oktobers 1978_

Die Trauerfeier für Quirin Sacheverell und seine junge Freundin Stella McGowan war von großen, öffentlichen Interesse. Es mochte Krieg herrschen doch das hinderte die Leute nicht für besondere Menschen zu trauern. Quirin war ein sehr begabter Hufflepuff Schüler gewesen, loyal, treu und fleißig. Durch seinen erfolgreichen Vater bereits zu einer kleinen Berühmtheit geworden, hatten Viele Quirins Auroren-Karriere mit Hoffnung weiterverfolgt. Seine Freundin Stella war eine Muggel gewesen, eine talentierte Theaterschauspielerin (einer der einzigen Berufsbezeichnungen, mit denn auch Magier etwas anfangen konnten) und vor allem hatte sie nichts von der magischen, _anderen_ Welt gewußt. Und von einem Tag auf den nächsten, hatte sie sich mit mordlustigen Todessern konfrontiert gesehen. Der brutale Mord und vor allem die Tatsache das Werwölfe in die Tat involviert waren, schürte sowohl die Panik als auch das Mitgefühl unter der magischen Bevölkerung Großbritanniens.

Unter den gut zweihundert Trauergästen gab es allerdings auch einige, die weder Trauer noch Mitgefühl gegenüber den Ereignissen zeigten, sondern aus reiner Dreistigkeit erschienen waren: Unter ihnen die Todesser Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville, die, ganz inoffiziell, diese Trauerfeier erst in die Wege geleitet hatten…mit dem Doppelmord an Quirin und seiner Freundin.

Die Todesser, gekleidet in schwarzer Trauerkleidung, wanderten gemächlich über den Rasen und nährten sich langsam der Sacheverell Familie, die von einer Traube Menschen umgeben waren, die ihnen gegenüber ihr Beileid ausdrücken wollten.

„Das ist alles so lächerlich dämlich." schnaufte Ulysses und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu grinsen, wobei seine Mundwinkel aber verräterisch zuckten.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir nähren uns jetzt der Familie." beschwor ihn Zebulon, der sich wiederum auch stark zusammenreisen mußte: „Scheiße, guck dir mal an wie der alte Hasdrubal guckt!"

Hasdrubal Sacheverell, flankiert von seinem Arbeitskollegen Alastor Moody und einem anderen Auror, starrte finster vor sich hin und seine Kieferknochen mahlten. Er wirkte, als ob er jeden in Stücke zerreisen würde, der es auch nur wagte ihn schief anzusehen.

„Scheint das seine Trauerphase in die Wutphase übergegangen ist", kommentierte Ulysses, der inzwischen keine Probleme mehr damit hatte ernsthaft zu sein, nachdem er Moody und Hasdrubal, die Schrecken der Todesser, auf einem Haufen stehen sah: „Scheiße, wenn Dumbledore hier irgendwo rumläuft, dann verschwinde ich." sagte er und blickte sich einmal suchend um, konnte den alten Zauberer aber nirgendwo unter den Trauergästen ausmachen.

„Ich auch." stimmte Zebulon gedämpft zu, atmete einmal tief durch und trat dann an die Familie heran.

„Hasdrubal. Es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid was passiert ist." sagte er, klang dabei tatsächlich überraschend einfühlsam und verzweifelt. Hasdrubal wandte sich zu ihm um und der finstere Ausdruck verschwand. Er schloß den anderen dankbar in die Arme und klopfte einmal auf Zebulons breiten Rücken: „Quirin hatte wirklich Glück einen Freund wie dich zu haben. Wirklich Glück…"

_Oh ja, Zebulon war wirklich ein großartiger Freund für Quirin. Ein Freund bis zum Schluß…naja,_ _fast_ _bis zum Schluß,_ dachte Ulysses amüsiert.

Er mußte sich auf die Unterlippe beißen um nicht seinen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck einzubüßen, wobei ihm ein wachsamer Blick von Alastor Moody sehr gelegen kam.

Zebulon schüttelte auch höflich die Hand von Quirins Mutter Viktoria Sacheverell, drückte sein Beileid aus, schaffte es sogar (Ulysses zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch) Alastor und dem anderen Auror grüßend zuzunicken, bevor er sich, zusammen mit Ulysses, wieder entfernte.

„Pflicht getan?" fragte Ulysses kritisch als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Pflicht getan." bestätigte Zebulon grinsend.

„Gut…dann können wir uns ja endlich etwas amüsieren", er sah sich prüfend in der Gegend um und sein Blick fiel auf zwei bekannte Gesichter: „Na sieh mal an wer noch hier ist. Die Lestranges…na, das ist doch mal wirklich _dreist_, wo inoffiziell doch eh jeder weiß, das sie Todesser sind."

Bellatrix Lestrange schien irgendwie gespürt zu haben, daß man sie ansah und sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihnen. Als sie Ulysses und Zebulon sah, stieß sie ihren Mann gegen die Rippen und wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf die beiden anderen Todesser.Rodolphus Lestrange grinste breit und Bellatrix nickte ihnen grüßend, mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln welches ihr schönes Gesicht zierte, zu.

Ulysses und Zebulon grinsten fröhlich, bevor sich jeder wieder abwandte und ihren eigenen Geschäften nachgingen. Ulysses und Zebulons heutiges Tagesziel, „Unruhe stiften", lag nun ungehindert von irgendwelchen Höflichkeitsgetue vor ihnen.

„Wie wäre es mit Entführung und Verschleppung? Was anderes können wir uns bei diesem Auroren Aufgebot auch nicht leisten, ohne gevierteilt zu werden." meinte Ulysses, lehnte sich gegen einen der alten Friedhofsbäume und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Entführungen sind immer gut, aber wir brauchen was Auffälliges." überlegte Zebulon und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust.

„Bist ja richtig Schlagzeilengeil geworden, Kumpel", grinste Ulysses und sah sich nachdenklich um, in dem er den Blick über die anderen Trauergäste schweifen ließ: „Wie wäre es mit ein paar kleinen, drolligen Aurorenkindern? Sind zufällig welche anwesend?"

Beide sahen sich geschäftig um und seufzten dann enttäuscht: „Scheiße. Auroren sind immer so schrecklich besorgt um ihre Kleinen, lassen sie ständig im sicheren zu Hause. Schade." knurrte Ulysses und zog heftig an der Zigarette.

„Wie wärs mit ein paar pensionierten Auroren?" schlug Zebulon vor.

„Nee, bloß nicht. Guck sie dir doch an", er nickte leicht mit den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung: „Stehen alle auf einem Haufen mit Moody. Da setzt ich keinen Fuß in die Nähe, das vorhin hat mir schon gereicht. Ich hab das Gefühl der riecht Todesser schon zehn Meilen gegen den Wind."

„Gut, worauf hast du denn Lust?" fragte Zebulon entgegenkommend. Ulysses drückte die Halbaufgerauchte Zigarette am Baumstamm aus und strich sich die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Veikko Johnson, rechts neben der großen Tafel dort unten. Der Typ hat mich in der Schulzeit dauernd zusammengeschlagen…Gott, was hab ich ihn gehaßt. Du bist dran, such du dir Jemanden aus."

Zebulon grinste und besah sich die Leute genauer: „Jocunda Smith. Die hat mich vor ein paar Jahren mal abblitzen lassen und hats statt dessen mit meinem einäugigen Nachbarn getrieben. Miese, kleine Schlampe…okay, du bist dran."

„Huberta Hopkirk. Sie hat meiner Mutter eingeredet, ich würde mich ungesund ernähren. Seitdem gabs bei uns nichts Gutes mehr auf dem Tisch."

„Wilbur Filch. Hat mir eine runtergehauen, als ich zu laut gespielt habe und dauernd meinen Hund getreten, sobald er ihn sah."

„Zebulon, weißt du was wir hier gerade tun?"

„Was denn?"

„Wir leben unsere Rachegelüste aus."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und dann antwortete Zebulon: „Ja stimmt. Moralisch gesehen _bessern_ wir uns!"

XXXXXXXXXX

„Ulysses Rathburn?" Eine große, schlaksige Frau trat aus einer Traube Menschen hervor und stierte durch ihre dicken Brillengläser: „Bist du das?"

Ulysses, der gerade auf seinen verhaßten Ex-Schulkollegen Veikko Johnson zugehalten hatte, drehte sich erstaunt zu der Frau um, die strahlend auf ihn zukam.

Sie trug ein schwarzes zerknittertes, Trauerkleid und ihre glanzlosen, drahtigen Haare waren auf die schlampigste nur mögliche Art hochgesteckt, so daß es aussah als ob die magere Frau ein zerfleddertes, haariges Vogelnest anstelle ihrer natürlichen Frisur trug.

Ulysses fragte sich woher er diese Frau kannte, aber sein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte ihm, daß er es vielleicht lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.

Sie packte seine Hand und schüttelte sie begrüßend, während sie ihn nach wie vor mit dem hellrot geschminkten Mund anlächelte: „Ich bins! Demelza Daffodil!"

Es verging knapp eine halbe Minute, sie schüttelte immer noch seine Hand, bis Ulysses sich an die ehemalige Slytherin Studentin erinnerte…er wünschte er hätte sich nicht erinnert.

„Melza!" er rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab: „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ach, mein Ehemann wollte unbedingt zur Trauerfeier um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen." Sie rollte mit den blauen Augen, die sich hinter den dicken Brillengläsern versteckten: „Und was tust du hier Ulysses!"

Ulysses starrte sie an, sein Mund schnappte ein paar Mal auf und zu, bis ihm schließlich eine Begründung einfiel: „Ich arbeite hier für so eine Art…Bestattungsunternehmen." antwortete er…was natürlich ganz entfernt auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

Wie auch immer, Demelza Daffodil schien hingerissen: „Wirklich? Bist du denn auch für dieser Trauerfeier verantwortlich?"

„Kann man so sagen."

„Und was machst du so in deinem Beruf? Musst du Leichen schminken?" sie versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag gegen die Rippen.

„Nein, nicht direkt", er rollte mit den Augen: „Allerdings machen das ein paar meiner weibischeren Kollegen."

„Wow!" sie schien vollkommen begeistert von ihm zu sein: „Das gefällt mir! Ich muß sagen, das macht mich sogar irgendwie an!"

Ulysses runzelte verblüfft die Stirn über diese Offenheit. Demelza hatte früher des öfteren versucht sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen, bis es damit geendet hatte, das er ihr genervt eine Flasche Butterbier an den Kopf geworfen hatte…woran sich die inzwischen fast fünfzehn Jahre ältere Demelza Daffodil scheinbar nicht mehr erinnerte.

„Es macht dich _an_!" echote er.

Sie schenkte ihm ein breites, albernes Lächeln: „Mein Ehemann ist eben ein solcher Langweiler, warum vertreiben wir beide uns nicht zusammen etwas die Zeit?"

Gut…die etwas dümmliche Demelza war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der anderen etwas verschwieg. Eigentlich hatte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als schamlos alles über sich selbst zu erzählen und hatte es nie ganz begriffen, daß die gesamte Schule hinter ihren Rücken gelacht hatte. Demelza schien sich kaum verändert zu haben.

„Also", begann Ulysses und wagte kurz nach Zebulon Ausschau zu halten, der gerade auf seine alte Flamme Jocunda Smith zuhielt: „dir ist schon klar, das wir hier auf einer _Trauerfeier_ sind?" startete er den schwachen Versuch, sich von ihr abzuwimmeln.

Sie piekste spielerisch mit ihren grün lackierten Fingernagel in seinen Bauchnabel: „Du bist so niedlich Ulysses. Deswegen ja gerade. Ich langweile mich schon seit Jahren. Guck dir doch mal meinen Mann an!" sie deutete über die Menge und zeigte auf einen kleinen, rundlichen Mann mit einem buschigen Schnauzer und einer faszinierend langweiligen Ausstrahlung.

Sie seufzte lautstark: „Er schreibt Informationsbroschüren über die Schreibtischjobs die Gringotts anbietet, um neue Arbeitskräfte anzuwerben. Und das schlimmste ist: Der Job macht ihm auch noch Spaß. Er redet von nichts Anderem mehr."

Wirklich, das war hart. Ulysses konnte sich gut vorstellen wie frustriert man werden konnte, bei einem solchen Partylöwen von einem Ehemann. Er sah sich noch einmal nach Zebulon um. Dieser schleppte gerade seine alte Flamme ab, zwar mit der unterstützenden Hilfe des _Imperius_ Fluchs, aber er hatte augenscheinlich alles unter Kontrolle.

„Okay Melza, ich bin dabei."

Sie zog ihn, unter albernem Gekicher, ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt von den übrigen Trauergästen, hinüber zu einigen Bäumen. Sie schlang ihre knochigen Arme um seinen Hals, während er sie gegen den Stamm preßte und sie begannen sich zu küssen. Demelza hatte wirklich eine wilde, ausgehungerte Art zu küssen, so das Ulysses begann sich um die weitere Existenz seiner Ohrläppchen und seiner Zungenspitze Sorgen zu machen…er schob es auf ihren jahrelangen Nachholbedarf.

Sie waren gerade so weit gekommen, das er begann, sie aus ihren schwarzen Trauerkleidern herauszuschälen, als er eine vertrauten Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ulysses, was zum Teufel tust du da, Kumpel? Ich warte die ganze Zeit auf dich!"

Ulysses rollte die Augen und drehte sich zu Zebulon um, der, die Arme über der breiten Brust verschränkt, ihn schadenfroh angrinste.

„Hallo!" begrüßte Demelza den fremden Mann fröhlich und kümmerte sich scheinbar nicht sonderlich darum, daß sie Halbnackt vor ihm stand: „Wer ist denn das?" fragte sie neugierig an Ulysses gewandt.

„Arbeitet mit mir bei dem Bestattungsinstitut."

„So?" ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie musterte interessiert den muskulösen, glatzköpfigen Mann.

„Was ist denn jetzt Ulysses? Ich hab die ganze Scheiße selber erledigen müssen, während du dich vorab schon vergnügst. Ich hab alles vorbereitet, nun komm!" Zebulon wandte sich zum Gehen. Ulysses seufzte entschuldigend und richtete Demelzas Brille, die auf ihrer Nase verrutscht war: „Sorry. Die Pflicht ruft." Er setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und folgte Zebulon eiligst, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte.

Der größere Mann betrachtete ihn kurz von der Seite und knurrte dann: „Du hast überall Lippenstift im Gesicht, Ulysses."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie erreichten ein kleines, graues Gebäude am Ende des Friedhofes, das für die Verwaltung magischer Bestattungen und Trauerfeiern verantwortlich war. Eine Gruppe von vier Menschen hatte sich vor dem einstöckigen Gebäude versammelt und starrte ihnen aus dumpfen Augen entgegen.

„Sind die alle unterm _Imperius_?" fragte Ulysses.

„Jepp. Wollte natürlich keiner freiwillig mitkommen."

Sie traten an die Vordertür des Hauses und während Ulysses die Tür aufzauberte, befahl Zebulon den vier willenlosen Personen, ihnen zu folgen.

Das Haus, bestehend aus drei kleinen Büros, einem Bad, einem größeren Gemeinschaftsraum und einer kleinen Küche, war menschenleer, bis auf einen anzugtragenden Angestellten mit einer dampfenden Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?" fragte er murrend und blickte von einem zum Anderen.

Zebulon erledigte ihn mit einem schnellen _Avada Kedavra_ und sie nahmen im Gemeinschaftsraum platz.

Ulysses deutete auf die Stühle: „Bitte setzt euch." forderte er die vier Leute auf, die willenlos gehorchten und weiter stumpfsinnig vor sich hin starrten.

Ulysses wandte sich gerade an seinen Ex-Schulkollegen Veikko Johnson, als sie hörten wie die Eingangstür energisch aufflog. Zebulon und Ulysses warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu, als eine vertraute Stimme nach ihm rief: „Ulysses? Bist du hier?"

Ulysses atmete erleichtert aus…er hatte halb damit gerechnet, das eine Horde Auroren, angeführt von Moody und Hasdrubal, gleich durch die Wände brechen würden. Statt dessen war es lediglich Demelza Daffodil.

„Ich geh besser, bevor sie die Leiche sieht. Kümmere du dich um die Anderen, aber laß mir was übrig!" sagte Ulysses und verließ den Raum.

Demelza stand in der Eingangstür und strahlte ihn an, als er auf sie zukam: „Ich hab gesehen, wie du hier reingegangen bist. Arbeitest du hier?"

„Jaa…." Er griff sie bei der Hand und führte sie in eines der Büros, wobei er sich beinahe in der Tür geirrt hatte und somit Demelza direkt zur Leiche des Angestellten gebracht hätte.

Er schloß die Tür hinter ihnen und Demelza sah sich in „seinem" Büro um: „Ist das hier dein Schreibtisch?" fragte sie und deutete auf einen krankhaft ordentlichen, blankpolierten Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Ähm…ja, das ist meiner."

Sie strahlte ihn an und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß: „Weißt du, du siehst richtig düster aus. Richtig gefährlich…liegt das an deinem Job?"

Ulysses starrte sie an: „Kann man so sagen." antwortete er schleppend und fragte sich, wie nahe sie noch an der Wahrheit vorbeischrammen würden, ohne sich gleich über die nächsten Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu unterhalten.

Demelza öffnete vergnügt die Schubladen „seines" Schreibtisches und lachte hell auf, als sie die letzte der Schubladen aufgezogen hatte: „Du stehst auf Pornohefte?" fragte sie und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Was?" schnappte Ulysses verwirrt, aber Demelza hatte sich schon um seinen Hals geworfen und zog ihn zu Boden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Ulysses Rathburn nach einiger Zeit wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Zebulon, nun in seiner Todesserkluft, gerade den _Cruciatus_ auf Wilbur Filch anwenden. Dieser schrie in Agonie und warf sich zuckend auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, wurde aber von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten.

Zebulon unterbrach den _Cruciatus_ und drehte sich grinsend zu Ulysses um: „Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Wie war sie so?"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Absolut wahnsinnig…und absolut knochig. Ich hab mir überall Blaue Flecken und Hautabschürfungen geholt."

„Ich hab mich schon gelangweilt!" grinste Zebulon und deutete auf ihre Besucher.

Ulysses wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und hob eine Augenbraue an: „Wirklich Zebulon? Mir kommts eher so vor, als hättest du eine ganze Menge Spaß mit unseren Gästen gehabt."

Sein Blick schwappte von der weinenden Jocunda Smith, zum ohnmächtigen Veikko Johnson, über den keuchenden Wilbur Filch und schließlich zur flehenden und winselnden Huberta Hopkirk. Zebulon hatte den _Imperius_ bei allen aufgehoben, hatte den Raum schalldicht von der Außenwelt abgeschottet und die Opfer mit unsichtbaren Fesseln an ihre Sitze geschnürt.

Ulysses schritt gemächlich auf Huberta Hopkirk zu, setzte sich vor ihr auf die Tischplatte und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf: „Mrs. Hopkirk, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen."

Huberta zuckte vor ihm zurück und betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Hasses im Gesicht: „Ulysses Rathburn. Ich kann nicht glauben das du dich _ihm_ angeschlossen hast!" Sie spuckte jedes einzelne Wort regelrecht aus.

Ulysses zog den Ärmel seines linken Armes hoch, doch dort wo man das Dunkle Mal vermutet hätte, war nichts anderes als unbeschädigte, weiße Haut.

Erstaunt riß sie die Augen auf. Ulysses zog kopfschüttelnd seinen Zauberstab, tippte gegen seinen Unterarm und murmelte_: „_ _Fuscare!"_

Augenblicklich wurde ein eintätowierter Totenschädel sichtbar, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Das Mal verdunkelte sich rasch, bis es schließlich die Farbe eines dunklen Rots angenommen hatte und wie eine fleischige Brandverletzung aussah.

„Ein weiterer Grund warum man uns Todessern in den seltensten Fällen erwischt." lächelte Ulysses die alte Frau an: „Wir _tarnen_ uns unter euch. Sie wären entsetzt zu erfahren, was für berühmte Persönlichkeiten zu uns gehören und sich erfolgreich im Schatten der normalen Bevölkerung verbergen."

Mrs. Hopkirk funkelte ihn mit allem nur erdenklichen Abscheu an: „Man wird euch schon erwischen! Einem nach dem Anderen!"

Ulysses und Zebulon prusteten los: „Wirklich?" grinste Ulysses siegessicher: „Glauben Sie das _wirklich_? Ich bitte Sie, Mrs. Hopkirk, seit wann so naiv?"

„Was machen wir mit ihr, Ulysses?" fragte Zebulon, der jetzt sichtlich in Fahrt kam.

„Gib mir die südamerikanischen Feuermaden." befahl Ulysses und wandte den stechenden Blick seiner hellen Augen nicht von Mrs. Hopkirk ab.

Zebulon Huntsville zog ein verschlossenes Glas aus dem Inneren seiner Robe hervor und warf es Ulysses zu, der das Glas lässig in der Luft auffing. Er hielt es so vor Huberta Hopkirk, das sie einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen konnte: Drei dicke, weiße Maden bewegten sich träge im Inneren des Glases.

„Südamerikanische Feuermaden", erklärte Ulysses und ein unheilvolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem bleichen Gesicht: „Sie fressen ihre Opfer bei lebendigem Leibe von innen heraus auf. Sehr schmerzhaft und sehr langsam. Das Beste daran ist, sie halten ihre Opfer sogar noch länger am Leben, als eigentlich möglich ist…das heißt das Opfer hat am Ende eine recht gute Vorstellung was mit ihm passiert, wenn sich die ersten Maden aus seiner Bauchdecke bohren und er einen Blick auf seine eigenen Eingeweide werfen darf."

Mrs. Hopkirk schrie entsetzt auf und warf sich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln, doch Ulysses belegte sie mit einem Lähmfluch und öffnete das Glas.

„Leider haben wir nicht so viel Zeit und müssen die Sache etwas verkürzen. Das heißt, Sie müssen sich wohl oder übel von ihrem Gehirn verabschieden." Er packte eine der Maden und, unter den geschockten Blick der übrigen Opfer, setzte er die Made an das Ohr der alten Frau. Die Made verschwand langsam im Innenohr der Frau, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Es verging knapp eine Minute, da begann Mrs. Hopkirk unkontrolliert zu zucken und ein Schwall Blut ergoß sich aus ihrem Ohr. Ulysses beendete den Lähmfluch und augenblicklich war der Raum erfüllt von wilden, kreischenden Schmerzensschreien.

Zebulon wandte sich grinsend seinem Opfer Wilbur Filch zu, während Ulysses beschloß sich um Veikko Johnson zu kümmern.

Veikko, etwas älter als Ulysses und zweifelsohne noch riesiger und muskulöser als zu ihrer Schulzeit, hing benommen auf seinem Stuhl. Ulysses weckte ihn mit einem Zauber und Veikkos Kopf zuckte alarmiert hoch.

Seine Augen verengten sich als er Ulysses sah, er bleckte die Zähne, sagte aber nichts. Wahrscheinlich wußte er, daß es zwecklos war und konzentrierte seine Kraft scheinbar lieber darauf, seine Schmerzen zu bekämpfen.

Ulysses setzte sich vor ihn hin und ließ seinen Zauberstab kreisen: „Veikko Johnson, der Schrecken meiner Schultage. So sieht man sich wieder. Scheint als hätten wir die Rollen getauscht, oder?"

„Du kommst dir ja ganz groß vor, solange ich hier gefesselt bin und keinen Zauberstab in der Hand halte." zischte Veikko durch seine Zähne hindurch. Ulysses zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und lächelte finster: „Das provoziert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Veikko. Schließlich warst du früher der Ältere und Stärkere von uns und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du davon fast täglich gebrauch gemacht." Ulysses stand auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem gefesselten Johnson, bevor er seinen Zauberstab erhob: „Wie schon gesagt, mein Kumpel und ich sind etwas in Zeitnot und müssen die Sache erledigt haben, bevor sich hier jemand blicken läßt. Ich schätzte du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, daß ich mir nicht mehr Zeit für dich nehme. _Ignipotensius!_"

Eine Flamme blaugrünen Feuers erfaßte Veikko und augenblicklich stand sein gesamter Körper in Flammen, die über seinen zuckenden Kopf zusammenschlugen. Veikko schrie, doch seine Schreie hielten nicht lange an. Als Ulysses den Feuerzauber aufhob, war Veikko nicht mehr als ein qualmender, verbrannter Leichnam, dessen geschwärzte Knochen unter den Schichten verkohlten Fleisches deutlich sichtbar waren.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville schließlich den Raum verließen, war keines der vier ausgewählten Opfer mehr am Leben:

Veikko Johnson, Ulysses Ex-Schulkollege, war nicht mehr als ein zerschmolzener, qualmender Leichnam.

Jocunda Smith, die Frau die die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte Zebulon einmal abblitzen zu lassen, lag ausgeweidet auf dem Boden, den Blick leblos zur Decke gerichtet.

Huberta Hopkirk, frühere Nachbarin der Rathburns, lag mit dem Gesicht auf der Tischplatte und eine Lache Blut hatte sich neben ihren Kopf gesammelt. Die Maden in ihrem Körper konnte man noch immer leise fressen hören.

Wilbur Filch, der Schrecken aus Zebulons früher Kindheit, hatten sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers langsam die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten, allerdings so langsam, das zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, ehe Wilbur Filch nach langem Kampf, tot in sich zusammengesunken war.

Am Ende beschlossen die beiden Todesser, die Trauergemeinschaft noch etwas in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen, daher riß Ulysses das Fenster in „seinem" Büro auf, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die versammelten Menschen und sagte: „_Locustus luesus!"_

Ein gewaltiger, dunkler Heuschreckenschwarm glitt unheilvoll über die Menschen hinweg und mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabs, brachte Ulysses die Tiere dazu, sich vom Himmel zu stürzen und sich auf die Gäste fallen zu lassen. Verärgerte Schreie drangen vom Versammlungsplatz herüber, als die Menschen versuchten sich unter den angreifenden Heuschreckenschwarm wegzuducken. Ulysses verließ das Büro, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die tote Demelza Daffodil die entkleidet auf dem Boden lag, in einer Lache trockenen Blutes. Draußen brannte Zebulon das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel und einen Augenblick später, waren beide Todesser spurlos verschwunden.

**Kommentar**: Okay, das war wirklich mal ein ellenlanges Kapitel. Keine Ahnung welcher Teufel mich da geritten hat, als ich das geschrieben habe, aber es ist mein persönliches Lieblingschap. Besonders lustig war der Demelza/Ulysses Part zu schreiben, auch wegen Ulysses „entschärfter" Berufsbeschreibung. Er antwortet nämlich wirklich fast immer wahrheitsgemäß, auch bei der Sache mit dem „weibischen Kollegen die Leichen schminken"…naja, ich werde keine Namen nennen ;)

Ich glaube man merkt hier das Zebulon und Ulysses nicht gerade die Mutigsten sind. Wenn einer der Auroren sie auch nur schief angesehen hätte, dann wären sie wahrscheinlich schreiend davongelaufen (das wäre doch mal ein Bild für die Götter). Ich wollte keine übertrieben mutigen Todessercharaktere, mutig können von mir aus die Auroren sein, aber Zebulon und Ulysses sind richtige kleine Feiglinge ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Ja, Zebulon fühlt extreme Genugtuung wenn er seinen Kumpel foltert und es wird noch ziemlich heftig zwischen ihm und Ulysses abgehen. Nein, der Name von Ulysses Freundin ist noch nicht gefallen und am Anfang sieht es auch gar nicht danach aus als ob da was zwischen ihnen läuft, aber sie sind schon eine ganze Weile zusammen. Mehr verrate ich aber nicht ;)

Erinys und Ulysses waren früher wirklich ein richtiges Traumpaar, sie sind seit der Schule zusammen. Ob es eine Happy-Flashback-Kapitel darüber gibt? Nun, ich denke momentan sogar darüber nach eins zu schreiben, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau. Mal schauen.

Ich trage mehr Erdtöne und Grüntöne…bin sowieso mehr der erdige Typ. Das heißt ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet, was auch stimmt ;) Das ich ausgeglichen bin stimmt auch. Gar nicht mal so schlecht dieses Feng Shui Zeugs ;)


	24. Kapitel 24

24. Erinys Norcross/ Elicius Norcross: Nach dem Einundzwanzigsten

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin und Verlobte von Ulysses. Gilt offiziell als tot_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein abtrünniger Todesser und Bruder von Erinys. Flüchtete aus Askaban_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Die Hargreave-Cousins: _Zwei Askaban Wächter die zusammen mit Elicius fliehen mußten_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser, anscheinend Ulysses Kumpel_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Während die Todesser Ulysses und Zebulon auf einer Trauerfeier für ein Blutbad sorgten, kehrt Elicius Norcross nach seinem einjährigen Haftaufenthalt wieder zum Dunklen Lord zurück…allerdings nur um den Schein eines loyalen Todessers aufrecht erhalten zu können und zu verhindern das der Dunkle Lord nicht vorher nach ihm sucht…bei seiner Rückkehr trifft er auf seinen alten Freund und Fast-Schwager Ulysses Rathburn, inzwischen selbst ein überzeugter Todesser mit einem offensichtlichen Hang zur Geisteskrankheit…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 24. Oktobers 1978_

Erinys Norcross zuckte zusammen, als ein kleiner Singvogel auf sie zugeflogen kam und heftig zwitschernd ihren Kopf umschwirrte. _Das Zeichen!_ Als Kinder hatten ihr Bruder Elicius und sie ständig die Singvögel beschworen, auf den anderen gehetzt und ihn damit geärgert. Heute, mehr als zehn Jahre später diente die Beschwörung der kleinen Tiere als ihr persönliches Erkennungszeichen. Ihr Bruder lebte! Sie war aufgesprungen, ehe sie es sich bewußt war, rannte zur Eingangstür und riß sie schwungvoll auf.

Draußen hob sich ein dunkler Schatten gegen den Nachthimmel ab und der salzige Geruch des nahen Meeres strömte durch die geöffnete Tür. Sie hörte das beruhigende Rauschen des Wassers, das gegen die Seiten des Hausbootes schlug und es sanft hin und her schwingen ließ.

„Elicius! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Es ist fast eine Woche her! Bist du verrückt mich solange warten zu lassen, ohne auch nur eine Nachricht zu schicken!"

Sie war nicht wütend. Sie war nur unvorstellbar erleichtert ihren jüngeren Bruder wiederzusehen und ihre aufgestauten Sorgen entluden sich mit einem Schlag. Elicius tätschelte beruhigend ihre Schulter und trat schweigend ein. Sie musterte ihn genau, während sie ihm in die kleine Sitzecke folgte. Er hinkte nicht, er ging aufrecht, also war er scheinbar unverletzt. Aber er strahlte tiefe Besorgnis aus. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und atmete einmal tief durch: „Tut mir Leid Erinys. Es war nicht leicht den Dunklen Lord zu finden, es hat mich mehrere Tage gekostet."

Sie setzte sich ebenfalls und runzelte die Stirn: „Hat er dir geglaubt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wußte was davon abhing, das der Dunkle Lord Elicius Geschichte abkaufte. Sein Leben. Und wahrscheinlich ihr eigenes Leben.

Er winkte ab: „Es hat ihn nicht wirklich interessiert. Eigentlich schien es ihm egal zu sein, ob ich nun in Askaban sitze oder nicht. Zum Glück hat er kaum weiter nachgefragt, auch nicht nach den Hargreaves, was die beiden wohl erleichtern dürfte."

Also war alles gut gegangen…aber warum waren Elicius Schultern noch immer so angespannt und sein Gesicht so seltsam versteinert?

„Elicius, was ist passiert?"

Schweigen. Erinys spürte wie sich ihre Eingeweide verkrampften. Das Unausgesprochene erfüllte den Raum und hing schwer und belastend zwischen den Geschwistern.

„Ich habe Ulysses getroffen."

_Nein!_ Erinys Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen, nur um dann um so hektischer Blut durch ihre Venen zu pumpen. _Ich will nichts von ihm hören!_ Wenn es gute Nachrichten gewesen wären, dann hätte sich Elicius vollkommen anders verhalten…_irgendwas Schlimmes ist mit ihm passiert! _

Sie brach in Tränen aus. Sie wußte nicht, ob aus Erleichterung oder Angst. Wahrscheinlich Beides. Sie wandte sich von ihrem Bruder ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen: „Hör auf. Ich will davon nichts hören!" schluchzte sie, aber ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein häßliches Krächzen.

„Erinys…es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber du weißt das ich es dir erzählen muß. Es geht ihm nicht besonders gut."

Ihr Herz schien gepackt und in Stücke gerissen zu werden. _Es ging ihm nicht gut! Warum ist er damals nicht gestorben? Es ist meine Schuld daß ihm das überhaupt passiert ist! Weil ich meinen Mund nicht aufgemacht habe, haben sie ihn bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert! Natürlich geht es ihm nicht gut! _

„Er ist ein Todesser." fuhr Elicius fort. Sie hob entsetzt den Kopf und starrte ihn an.

„Was!" keuchte sie, doch ein bitteres Nicken von Elicius bestätigte ihr auf das sie es richtig verstanden hatte. Aber es konnte nicht sein, der gesammelte Wahnsinn dieser Welt hätte nicht ausgereicht um Ulysses zu einem Todesser zu machen!

Aber der Blick ihres Bruders sagte ihr, daß es stimmte.

„Wieso?" brachte sie mühselig hervor und spürte, wie Galle ihre Kehle hochschlug.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie sah er aus?"

„Krank und müde."

Krank und müde? Wie konnte ein echter, loyaler Todesser krank und müde aussehen? Hier lag der Beweiß, er konnte doch gar kein _richtiger_ Todesser sein.

„Ich habe ihn ihm _Funebria Feralis _getroffen, zusammen mit Zebulon Huntsville-"

„Oh Salazar!" spuckte Erinys angewidert aus.

„-als ich mit Ulysses geredet habe, wirkte er sehr…verwirrt und nachdenklich. So als ob er am liebsten sofort dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zukehren würde."

Erinys war aufgesprungen ehe sie es sich bewußt war: „Warum hast du ihn nicht mit hierher gebracht! Du hättest ihn da raus holen müssen! Er hat doch gar nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun gehabt! Du mußt gehen und ihn holen! Sofort!"

Elicius blickte zu ihr hoch, doch anstatt aufzuspringen und ihren Verlobten zu retten, schüttelte er nur langsam seinen Kopf: „Nein. Er ist _nicht_ unschuldig. Ganz im Gegenteil…"

Er zog ein zusammengerolltes Exemplar des _Tagespropheten_ aus dem Inneren seiner Robe hervor und legte sie, mit der Titelseite nach oben, auf den Tisch. Sie las die Titelüberschrift:

„_Blutbad bei Trauerfeier. Sechs Tote. Todesser beschwören das Dunkle Zeichen herauf"_

„Ich habe Zebulon gestern davon sprechen gehört. Er und Ulysses sind dafür verantwortlich…_freiwillig_. Der Dunkle Lord hat es ihnen _nicht_ befohlen."

Ganz langsam rastete die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gehirn ein und sie begriff was sie schon damals geahnt hatte: Das Ulysses Geist die Folterungen nicht überstanden hatte. Sie hatte es damals in seinen Augen gesehen, Augen wie Tunnel direkt in die Hölle, wie ein Sumpf von Wahnsinn und Hass. Er hatte diese Menschen _freiwillig_ getötet…er war mehr als nur ein Todesser. Er mordete ohne direkten Befehl, er mordete aus Vergnügen. Ein Geisteskranker. _Gott, warum ist er nicht vor einem Jahr gestorben? _

Aber hatte ihr Bruder nicht gesagt, er sähe krank und müde aus? Verwirrt? Nachdenklich?

Wer war er nun wirklich? Der Geisteskranke oder der Verzweifelte? Der Mörder oder der Rebell?

„Erinys?" fragte ihr Bruder besorgt. Ihr wurde bewußt daß sie die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund auf die Titelüberschrift gestarrt hatte.

„Ja?" fragte sie brüchig und wie betäubt.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie neben sich auf die Couch: „Ich glaube es liegt nach wie vor am _Cruciatus_. Als ich ihn im _Feralis_ getroffen habe, wirkte er fast wie ein verzweifeltes Kind. Der Dunkle Lord und Zebulon haben ihn später wieder gefoltert und danach waren seine Augen wie damals, nach der ersten Folterung. Er ist nicht verloren. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, kann man ihm sicher helfen!"

„Der Krieg ist niemals vorbei. Und wenn, dann mit dem Dunklen Lord als Sieger. Wenn nicht, dann wird man ihn einsperren. Und uns auch. Du siehst, wir sind alle verloren, so oder so."

Weggewischt war ihr früherer Optimismus. Sie sah der Wahrheit ins Auge: Ulysses war an die Dunkle Seite gebunden. Seine alte Persönlichkeit war zerschlagen, sein Gewissen ausgebrannt. Früher oder später würde ihn wahrscheinlich ein Auror erwischen. Einem Auror ist es egal _wer_ du bist, solange du nur das Dunkle Mal trägst. Ein Auror sieht die Todesser als einzige, dunkle Masse und nimmt sie nicht als Einzelwesen wahr. Für die „gute" Seite gab es immer nur „die Todesser" und nicht Ulysses, Elicius oder Ambulo. Keine Einzelschicksale. Keine Fragen nach dem „warum". Man wurde einfach erledigt oder aufgegriffen und weggesperrt. Würde die „gute" Seite Verständnis aufbringen können für einen Mörder, der nur deswegen zum Mörder geworden ist, weil über Stunden hinweg die gesammelten Folterflüche von Lord Voldemort und ein Dutzend Todessern auf ihn eingeschlagen waren? Wegen eines _Cruciatus_, gleichzeitig angewendet von dreizehn Personen, der seinen Verstand und seine Persönlichkeit in Stücke gerissen hatte? Die „gute" Seite würde vielleicht Verständnis zeigen…aber man würde Ulysses dennoch wegsperren oder hinrichten.

So grausam konnte die selbsternannte gute Seite sein und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, das sie in Gegensatz zu den Todessern, nicht einmal das Ausmaß ihrer eigenen Grausamkeit wahrnahmen.

**Kommentar:** Schon wieder so ein Gefühls-Laber-Kapitel…ich hasse es so was zu schreiben. Ich hab mir die Haare rausgerissen als ich das hier schreiben musste und wir alle haben Glück das es so kurz ist. Als Ausgleich gibt es gleich noch ein Kapitel obendrauf und es wird endlich mal die Frage geklärt warum diese Geschichte eigentlich „Die Unteren Ränge" heißt und nicht „Der liebeskranke Lazarus backt einen Kuchen für Lord Voldie und Ulysses beschließt Aspirin-Aktien im Wert von 33 Sickel zu kaufen"…okay ich sollte aufhören so spät abends noch Kaffee wegzuhauen als wäre es Wasser.


	25. Kapitel 25

25. Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: Aufruf zur Jagd

**Personen: **

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ältester Sohn und Nachfolger der Marlowe Familie. Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys Norcross_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ebenfalls ein Todesser, Kumpel von Ulysses_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Jüngerer Zwillingsbruder von Lazarus. Von Ulysses kurzzeitig gefoltert wurden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Lazarus, gemeinsam mit vier weiteren Todessern, seinen ersten Mordauftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hat zog er sich etwas zurück…was seinem jüngeren Zwillingsbruder Leonidas nicht entgeht und auch wenig später herausfindet das Lazarus ein Todesser geworden ist…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 24. Oktobers 1978_

Lazarus Marlowe wurde durch einen unsanften Schlag gegen die Flanke geweckt. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, sprang auf und griff im selben Moment bereits nach seinem Zauberstab. Um ihn herum war es stockfinster, nur das warme Licht einer magischen Kerze leuchtete irgendwo in der erdrückenden Düsternis. Er brauchte eine Zeit um überhaupt zu begreifen wo er war und wieso…_im Arbeitszimmer, zu lange studiert, übermüdet über meinen Büchern eingenickt_. Jetzt war es Nacht und nicht einmal der kleinste silberne Schimmer Mondlicht drang durch die Fensterscheiben.

„Wer ist da?" keuchte er und seine Augen versuchten etwas in der Finsternis auszumachen, während er weiter nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, der sich irgendwo im Inneren seiner verhedderten Robe verfangen hatte.

„Man bist du schreckhaft." tadelte ihn eine bekannte Stimme freundlich. Ulysses.

„Was tust du hier, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

Er hörte Ulysses belustigt schnaufen: „Stell dich nicht so an. Der Dunkle Lord hat dich beschworen, aber du bist nicht erschienen, darüber würde ich mir definitiv mehr Sorgen machen."

Lazarus spürte wie sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und in diesem Zustand einige Augenblicke still verharrte, bevor es begann um so schneller zu schlagen.

„WAS?"

„Du glaubst auch wirklich alles was man dir erzählt. _Lumos_!"

Ein kaltes Licht brach aus Ulysses Zauberstab hervor und erhellte sie in einem geisterhaften Glanz. Ulysses grinste vergnügt, während Lazarus erleichtert in sich zusammensank: „Mach das bloß nicht noch einmal." murrte er: „Also, was gibt es?"

Ulysses blickte über die zahlreichen, aufgeschlagenen Bücher die auf dem großen Arbeitstisch herumlagen: „Liest du das _alles_?" fragte er und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf: „Krank. Bist ein richtiger Stubenhocker Lazarus."

Lazarus fühlte sich angegriffen. Genau das Gleiche sagten seine Geschwister…allerdings klang es bei ihnen aggressiver und war bewußt verletzend…Ulysses hingegen stachelte einen nur an und verteilte keine wirklich ernstgemeinten Seitenhiebe.

„Okay Ulysses. Du bist sicher nicht nur gekommen um mir zu sagen daß ich ein Stubenhocker bin, oder? Das weiß ich nämlich selber."

Ulysses rollte die hellen Augen und schnarrte: „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Auf die Frage des Dunklen Lords ob du deine Arbeit bisher gut gemeistert hast, hat Zebulon geantwortet, du „zierst" dich noch ein wenig. Nett ausgedrückt. Ich glaube Zebulons genauer Wortlaut enthielt irgendwas von „weibisch" und das du immer eine extra Aufforderung brauchst um mal ein wenig „mieser" zu werden." In Ulysses Stimme war nicht mehr viel von Sympathie gegenüber Zebulon Huntsville zu spüren. Lazarus Herz machte dort weiter wo es vorhin aufgehört hatte: Es verkrampfte sich vor Schock und Panik.

Er wußte nicht ob er Zebulons Worte als verletzend beurteilen sollte…"weibisch" war ziemlich verletzend, aber es ging hier ja schließlich nicht darum eine verirrte Motte aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen und sich dabei „weibisch" anzustellen, sondern die Rede war von Folter und Mord. Lazarus brauchte sich sicherlich nicht dafür zu schämen, das er im Grunde weder foltern noch morden wollte, aber genau da setzten die Probleme an: Der Dunkle Lord verlangte es und jetzt hatte er herausbekommen das Lazarus Sadismus sehr weit hinter den anderen hinterherhinkte, im Grunde gar nicht existierte.

„Warum hat er das gesagt?" fragte Lazarus und versuchte seine Stimme neutral zu halten.

Ulysses winkte ab: „Zebulon reitet andere gerne mal in die Scheiße, weißt du? Er ist sehr an seinen eigenen Vorteil interessiert, ein echter Vollblut-Slytherin eben."

„Slytherin?"

„Eines der Schulhäuser in Hogwarts, aber diese Schule hast du ja nie besucht. Gabs in deinem Zauberinternat keine Schulhäuser?"

„Nein wir…wir mußten nur Kurse wählen und bildeten keine festen Klassengemeinschaften oder Schulhäuser."

„Wie auch immer, es war zumindest nicht gerade besonders freundlich von Zebulon und wenn du beim Dunklen Lord wieder an Ansehen gewinnen willst oder einfach keine Lust darauf hast gefoltert zu werden, solltest du dich eben ein wenig „mieser" verhalten."

Lazarus starrte den Anderen an. Etwas „mieser" verhalten? Es war schon „mies" genug was er getan hatte, so „mies" das man ihn dafür für immer wegsperren konnte. Was wollte Ulysses denn sehen? Das er sich genau so sadistisch und krank verhielt wie er selbst? _Aber besser als selber gefoltert zu werden oder getötet zu werden, oder? _

Lazarus wollte nicht mit ausgebrannten Augen enden, oder als Mahlzeit für einen Werwolf.

„Okay…was soll ich tun?" fragte er entschlossen und verbannte das Aufheulen seines Gewissens.

„Einige andere Todesser und ich haben den Auftrag jemanden aufzuspüren, der die Beschwörungen des Dunklen Lords seit geraumer Zeit konsequent zu ignorieren scheint. Der Kerl ist spurlos verschwunden, vielleicht abgetaucht, vielleicht tot. Wie auch immer, der Dunkle Lord will kein Risiko eingehen. Deswegen sollen wir ihn finden und klären was mit dem Typen passiert ist."

„Und ich?"

„Du bist nicht offiziell in den Plänen erwähnt wurden, aber wir nehmen dich trotzdem mit."

Lazarus runzelte die Stirn: „Warum? Warum riskierst du das?" fragte er.

Ulysses rümpfte die Nase: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich habe mich den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords widersetzt, indem ich dich überhaupt angeschleppt habe statt deiner Geschwister. Wenn _du_ scheiterst krieg _ich_ einen Teil _deiner_ Rechnung übertragen. Das heißt du wirst wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet werden und der Dunkle Lord wird dir das Herz aus der Brust reisen, während ich wohl „nur" ein wenig gefoltert werde. Wie auch immer, ich bin an beidem nicht besonders interessiert. Deswegen sorge ich dafür, daß du _nicht_ scheiterst und wir beide sind gerettet. Abgesehen davon schwingt vielleicht noch ein wenig Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Brüderlichkeit mit."

_Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Brüderlichkeit?_ _Von Ulysses?_ Lazarus war milde beeindruckt. Nachdem Zebulon ihn so in die Scheiße geritten hatte, hätte Lazarus nicht gedacht, es würde überhaupt etwas wie Brüderlichkeit unter Todessern existieren…was Ulysses Rathburn, der abgedrehte Sadist, hier aber eindeutig widerlegte.

Als sie das Marlowe Anwesen verlassen wollten, lief ihnen Leonidas über den weg. Lazarus schob es auf sein übliches Pech, das sein Bruder ausgerechnet mitten in der Nacht durch eben jenen Teil des Hauses zog, in dem sich auch Lazarus und Ulysses gerade aufhielten. Leonidas Gesichtsfarbe, sonst von einem warmen Goldton durch die afrikanische Sonne, erblaßte innerhalb von Sekunden, als er Ulysses sah. Seine Augen flogen panisch auf und er wich ein Stück weit zurück. Zweifellos liefen gerade die Erinnerungen an die Folterung vor Leonidas geistigem Auge ab.

„Hallo Leonidas. Sieht aus, als ob es dir wieder besser geht." grüßte Ulysses höflich und im Anbetracht seiner Tat wirkte diese freundliche Höflichkeit mehr als nur ein wenig fehl am Platz. Aber sie war keineswegs gespielt.

„Rathburn!" krächzte Leonidas und hielt sich weiterhin auf Abstand, während sein Blick schnell von einem zum anderen wanderte. Lazarus war dankbar, das Leonidas wußte, das er ein Todesser war, ansonsten wäre es schwer gewesen, diese Situation elegant aufzulösen.

Leonidas grüne Augen fixierten seinen älteren Zwillingsbruder und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem einzigen Strich zusammen: „Was zum Teufel macht Rathburn hier!"

Lazarus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er ist ein Todesser. Ich bin ein Todesser. Das erklärt die Sache doch schon, oder?"

Wut flackerte in Leonidas Blick auf, doch er gewann langsam an Fassung. Er musterte Ulysses: „Versuch bloß nicht irgendwas zu drehen!" knurrte er angriffslustig.

Ulysses hob abwehrend die Hände: „Keine Sorge Leonidas. Warum sollte ich dir irgend etwas antun wollen? Es hat sich doch alles erledigt und aufgeklärt." lächelte er freundlich.

Leonidas wollte gerade eindeutig zu einer offensiven Antwort ansetzen, doch Lazarus beschloß es lieber zu unterbinden, bevor es wieder so böse endete wie beim letzten Mal: „Los verschwinde Leonidas!" sagte er und sah seinen kleineren Bruder drohend an.

Leonidas funkelte finster zurück, warf Ulysses einen haßerfüllten Blick zu und verschwand dann schleunigst in einem der Nebenflure.

„Temperamentvoll." kommentierte Ulysses amüsiert.

„Das macht die afrikanische Sonne." antwortete Lazarus trocken.

XXXXXXXXX

Auch in London herrschte noch tiefste Nacht, als die beiden Todesser nach England apparierten. Nur war die Nacht hier alles andere als finster und still, sondern die Stadt strahlte kaltes, elektrisches Licht ab, als ob eine kuppelförmige Aura sie umgeben würde.

Von ihrem erhöhten Standpunkt, dem Dach einer Hochgarage, hatten sie einen guten Blick auf die nächtliche, ruhelose Metropole.

„Was tun wir hier?" fragte Lazarus vorsichtig.

„Ich mache dich mit den Unteren Rängen der Todesserschaft bekannt, Lazarus." antwortete Ulysses und lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Die Unteren Ränge?" echote Lazarus.

Ulysses wandte sich ab und bedeutete Lazarus ihm zu folgen. Während sie über das regennasse Dach gingen, fuhr Ulysses fort: „Es gibt den Inneren Kreis der Todesser. Sie stehen dem Dunklen Lord am nächsten und er schenkt ihnen verblüffend viel Beachtung, wenn man bedenkt, daß er eigentlich ziemlich egoistisch ist. Der Innere Kreis besteht aus seinen mächtigsten, klügsten und einflußreichsten Todessern. Sie sind seine Augen und Ohren und haben das Ministerium oder andere Einrichtungen zum Teil völlig unterlaufen. Der Äußere Kreis der Todesser, zu denen du und ich uns zählen dürfen, ist für die dreckigere Arbeit zuständig. Nun, der Dunkle Lord vertraut uns teilweise sogar mehr als seinem Inneren Kreis, was wohl daran liegt das wir weder Macht noch Einfluß außerhalb der Todesser besitzen und daher nicht besonders an Intrigenspielchen interessiert sind.

Die Unteren Ränge aber sind der zusammengehäufte Abschaum unter den Dienern des Dunklen Lords. Sie sind für die dreckigsten Arbeiten vorgesehen und viele von ihnen tragen nicht einmal das Dunkle Mal. Die Mitglieder der Unteren Ränge werden nicht gerade geschont. Es kümmert niemanden wenn einer von ihnen drauf geht. Sie werden benutzt und mehr nicht. Zu den Unteren Rängen gehören eine Menge Leute, sie bilden so zu sagen das Fundament. Meistens irgendwelche Typen die versuchen ein bißchen Profit herauszuschlagen indem sie uns Informationen verkaufen und ähnliches, viele werden gezwungen sich uns anzuschließen. Wie auch immer…unser verlorener Todesser ist einer von ihnen."

Sie erreichten ein Fahrstuhlhäuschen, das außer Betrieb zu sein schien. Ulysses zückte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Inneren seiner Todesserrobe und berührte damit die zerschrammte Tür des Fahrstuhles.

Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür und sie betraten das Innere des Fahrstuhles. Lazarus war verwirrt über diese Muggelerfindung, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Ulysses trat an das Display heran. Lazarus sah einige Knöpfe die von Zehn bis Eins durchnumeriert waren und zwei zusätzliche Knöpfe mit der Beschriftung „E" und „U".

Direkt unter diesen zwölf Knöpfen befand sich ein schwarzer, kreisrunder Fleck als ob jemand an dieser Stelle etwas in das Metall eingebrannt hätte. Ulysses krempelte den Ärmel seines linken Unterarms hoch und preßte das Dunkle Mal an eben diesen Fleck.

Augenblicklich begann sich der Fahrstuhl zu bewegen. Er rüttelte einmal kurz, im Fahrstuhlschacht dröhnte es dumpf und dann bewegten sie sich langsam abwärts.

„Muggel benutzen das hier um schnell von einer Etage in die nächste zu gelangen." erklärte Ulysses: „Aber die Muggel wissen nicht, das es unterhalb des Untergeschosses noch eine Etage gibt. Wie du siehst, kann man diese versteckte Etage nur erreichen, wenn man das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen hat."

Lazarus nickte, gab sich zwar nicht ganz damit zufrieden, denn schließlich hatte er von Muggeltechnik nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber er beließ es dabei. Viel wichtiger waren die Verständnisfragen, die ihren Auftrag betrafen.

„Ulysses? Du hast gesagt der verschwundene Todesser gehörte den Unteren Rängen an, aber warum interessiert sich der Dunkle Lord dann so brennend dafür, was mit ihm passiert ist?"

Ulysses Blick wurde nachdenklich und er runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dahinter steckt etwas ganz Großes."

**Kommentar:** Ja, dahinter steckt natürlich etwas ganz Großes. Wir nähern uns schließlich dem Kern der Geschichte. Es ist die Schnittstelle die alles miteinander verbindet. Vielleicht ahnt ihr es ja auch schon…

Die Unteren Ränge…sie kommen erstaunlich spät vor, obwohl die Story nach ihnen benannt wurde. Ich fand die Idee einfach interessant, das es abgesehen von dem Äußeren und Inneren Kreis noch etwas gibt. Quasi wie die Arbeiterkaste bei einem Bienenstock. Bei einem ganz höllischen Bienenstock muharrrharhar

**Jean nin asar ahi amabell: **Wäre etwas auffällig wenn ich dir sofort sagen würde wenn IHR Name gefallen ist, weil dir dann sowieso sofort klar sein wird wer es ist ;) Aber du darfst ruhig raten und ich sag dann „heiß" oder „kalt".

Was das Flashback Kapitel betrifft: Nun, es gibt noch zwei weitere die sich um Erinys und Ulysses drehen, ich habe sie gerade erst geschrieben…aber die sind alles andere als Happy, sondern richtig übel und richtig dreckig. Bei der Kapitelanzahl generell bin ich momentan noch etwas unsicher. Ich habs jetzt bis zum sechzigsten geschafft, aber ich denke es werden so 75 Kapitel werden (eine ganz schöne Menge, ich weiß).


	26. Kapitel 26

26. Cyrano Hargreave: Wie ein verlorener Bruder

**Personen:**

Cyrano Hargreave: _Flüchtiger Wächter aus Askaban_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ebenfalls ein flüchtiger Wächter aus Askaban. Cyranos jüngerer Cousin_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein flüchtiger Todesser aus Askaban. Einer der abtrünnigen Conventiculum_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin und Schwester von Elicius_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein Todesser der Elicius befreite und dabei umkam_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach ihrer Erfolgreichen Flucht aus Askaban sind die beiden Hargreave-Cousins und der Todesser Elicius bei Erinys Norcross untergetaucht…obwohl Elicius ein, noch nicht enttarnter, Verräter des Dunklen Lords ist musste er zu ihm zurückkehren um weiterhin den loyalen Todesser zu mimen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 24. Oktobers und Morgen des 25. Oktobers 1978_

Zu Cyrano Hargreaves größtem Ärgernis, mußte er sich ausgrechnet mit seinem Cousin Hywell ein Zimmer auf dem Hausboot teilen…nun, okay was wollte man erwarten: Sie waren flüchtig und bei zwei Todessern untergetaucht, Luxus sollte da eher eine untergeordente Rolle spielen. Es ging Cyrano auch weniger um Luxus als um sein geistiges Wohl, das sein Cousin konsequent in die Mangel genommen hatte.

„Hör auf zu schnarchen Hywell." knurrte er.

„Was?" nuschelte sein Cousin vom anderen Ende des kleinen Zimmers.

„Du schnarchst!"

„Son Quatsch!"

„Das kannst du schlecht beurteilen, wenn du dabei schläftst!"

„Dann halt dir eben die Ohren zu, Cyrano!"

„Das tue ich schon. Seit mehr als einer Woche ist das meine einzige Überlebensstrategie."

Eine Zeit herrschte Schweigen und Cyrano war kurz davor einzunicken, als er hörte wie sein Cousin sich auf den Bett aufrichtete: „Cyrano?"

„Was?" knurrte Cyrano in sein Kopfkissen.

„Ich dachte nur…findest du es nicht etwas gefährlich hier zu bleiben? Ich meine, _noch_ gefährlicher, als unsere Flucht eh schon ist?"

„Warum? Sind wir hier in Gefahr?" raunzte Cyrano.

„Immerhin sind Elicius und Erinys Todesser. Wenn man uns ausgerechnet bei Todessern aufspürt, dann wird man uns erst recht nicht zuhören und gleich wegschließen…außerdem meinten sie doch der Dunkle Lord könnte einem durch das Dunkle Mal aufspüren."

Cyrano zwang sich müde dazu wieder seine Augen zu öffnen: „Hywell…man hat Erinys seit einem Jahr nicht gefunden und man wird sie auch jetzt nicht finden."

„Aber Elicius ist wieder zum Dunklen Lord gegangen…was ist wenn er es irgendwie herausfindet? Du hast schließlich den Todesser Ambulo umgebracht, glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord wird darüber einfach so hinwegsehen, wenn er dich sieht?"

Jetzt war Cyrano wieder mehr als wach: „Ich habe Ambulo _nicht_ umgebracht. Es war ein _Unfall_!"

„Denkst du das interessiert irgend jemanden?"

Cyrano drehte sich um und fixierte die Stelle im Zimmer von der er vermutete, dort müßte sich in etwa Hywells Gesicht befinden: „Hywell. Hast du Angst?" Es klang nicht höhnisch oder verwurfsvoll. Hywell war früher immer der Mutiger und Draufgängerische der beiden gewesen und auf einmal war Hywells seine Stimme so…aufgewühlt.

„Hast _du_ keine Angst?" kam eine aggressive Gegenfrage: „Wir könnten jeden Tag auffliegen. Das Ministerium könnte uns entdecken. Der Dunkle Lord könnte uns entdecken. Es könnte jeden Tag vorbei sein!"

Ja. Hywell Hargreave _hatte_ Angst. Sein dummer kleiner Cousin fürchtete sich. Vielleicht sogar mehr als er selber. Plötzlich fühlte Cyrano wie sich Panik am Rande seines Bewußtseins ausbreitete und auf seine Gedanken einschmetterte: Was war wenn Hywell recht hatte? Oh, natürlich hatte er recht! Alle auf diesem Hausboot wußten, das jede Sekunde die Eingangstür durch einen Zauber zur Seite gefegt werden könnte und es das Ende für sie bedeuteten würde. Aber plötzlich schien diese Bedrohung akut zu sein, als trennte sie nur noch ein letzter Augenblick davon…irgendein uralter Fluchtinstinkt flüsterte Cyrano zu, er müsse sofort verschwinden. _Sofort!_

„Was sollen wir tun, Hywell?" fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten.

Hywell antwortete prompt und ernst: „Fliehen!"

Genau das wollte Cyrano im Grunde seines Herzens. Er hätte nichts lieber getan als aufzuspringen und draußen in die kühle Herbstnacht sein Heil in der Flucht suchen.

Aber was passierte dann mit Erinys und Elicius? Vor allem mit Erinys?

„Willst du wirklich fliehen?"

„Ja! Bitte Cyrano! Lass uns einfach verschwinden und irgendwo anders untertauchen! _Bitte!_"

Es klang kläglich und erschreckend ernst wie Hywell es sagte und wie sich seine Stimme hektisch überschlug.

„Wohin?" fragte Cyrano.

„Egal! Einfach nur weg! So schnell wie möglich!"

„Aber…aber wir sind hier sicher."

„Nein! Cyrano glaub mir, ich weiß es! Irgendetwas Schreckliches wird passieren! Bald! Sehr bald! Uns bleibt keine Zeit mehr! Wir müssen sofort weg!"

Der rationalste Teil Cyranos schob das panische Verhalten seines Cousins auf irgendeine andere Ursache. Vielleicht war er krank. Vielleicht Fieber? Platzangst? Oh ja, Platzangst konnte man hier auch wirklich mit der Zeit bekommen!

„Wir bleiben hier!" bestimmte Cyrano ruhig.

„NEIN! Cyrano, BITTE! Bitte komm mit mir. Ich flehe dich an, du machst den größten Fehler wenn du hier bleibst! Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher, ich weiß es!"

„Schluß jetzt mit dem Unsinn, Hywell!"

„VERDAMMT! SIE WERDEN UNS TÖTEN WENN SIE UNS FINDEN!"

„ICH SAGTE HÖR AUF MIT DEM UNSINN, HYWELL!"

Das Brüllen der beiden Cousins erstarb und wurde ersetzt durch erdrückendes, angespanntes Schweigen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis das Adrenalin wieder aus Cyranos Blut herausgewaschen war und er endlich einschlief.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Hywells Bett leer und er war verschwunden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Niemals hatte sich Cyrano Hargreave solche Schuldgefühle und Sorgen im Bezug auf seinen jüngeren Cousin ausstehen müssen, wie an diesem Morgen. Als er Hywells Bett leer aufgefunden hatte und zudem auch noch bemerkte, das seine wenigen Sachen ebenfalls verschwunden waren, wußte er das Hywell alleine geflohen war. Cyrano suchte das gesamte Hausboot ab, doch keine Spur von seinem Cousin…nicht das er ernsthaft gehofft hatte, er könnte sich noch irgendwo in der Nähe befinden.

„Cyrano, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" hörte er Erinys Norcross fragen, als er gerade durch den Flur stürmte, auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang.

„Er ist weg!" antwortete er.

„Hywell!" Sie riß ihre schönen, dunkelblauen Augen vor Entsetzen auf: „Warum?" stammelte sie.

„Er hatte Angst man könnte uns finden. Er ist sich wahrscheinlich wie auf dem Präsentierteller vorgekommen. Er haßt es wenn man ihn irgendwo einschließt und er nicht frei handeln kann."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und in ihren Blick kroch eine leise Verzweiflung: „Das ist nicht gut." sagte sie langsam.

„Ich weiß!" seufzte er und versuchte den Drang niederzukämpfen, auf die nächste Holzwand einzuschlagen…er wollte sie nicht mit einem Wutausbruch ängstigen. Er wußte daß die meisten Frauen davon zurückschreckten, wenn ein Mann offen seine Aggressionen ausließ.

„Was hat er _genau_ gesagt, Cyrano?"

Cyrano winkte ab: „Er ist vollkommen durchgedreht und hat gesagt, er wüßte das bald irgend etwas schreckliches passieren wird und so was."

Erinys sah ihn mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck lange an, bevor sie merklich ihre Schultern straffte und langsam Luft einsog: „Ich habe auch das Gefühl, das etwas schreckliches passieren wird." Ihre Worte waren so einfach und neutral gehalten, das es ihn um so härter traf. Unter der ruhigen Oberfläche ihrer tiefblauen Augen entdeckte er Schichten von Panik und Furcht, die ihn daran erinnerten daß auch _er_ ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Es betraf gar nicht nur Hywell alleine…sie _alle_ spürten es.

Sein Mund schnappte auf um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nur ein _Gefühl_ Cyrano. Gefühle spiegeln selten die Wirklichkeit wieder…und noch seltener können sie als Zukunftsprognose herhalten." Sie grinste ihn an und er mußte automatisch zurücklächeln. _Ja…sie hat recht. Gefühle sind keine zuverlässige Art um in die Zukunft zu sehen. _

„Elicius war heute Nacht hier."

„Was? Wann? Wie geht es ihm? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen.

„Ihr habt schon geschlafen. Er kam kurz nach Mitternacht und es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Geschichte geglaubt und hat sich sowieso kaum dafür interessiert. Aber er wurde vorhin wieder gerufen. Das Dunkle Mal beginnt zu brennen, wenn der Dunkle Lord einen beschwört. Elicius ist sofort aufgebrochen."

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich kaum merklich zusammen. Eine Weile starrte sie gedankenverloren auf einen leeren Punkt, bevor sie energisch den Kopf schüttelte: „Wichtiger ist jetzt erst einmal Hywell! Es ist gefährlich da draußen! Er kann jederzeit entdeckt werden!"

Cyrano zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Naja…so wie ich Hywell kenne, wird er wohl ganz bis nach China appariert sein oder so. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß man ihn dort finden wird. Ich mache mir nur Vorwürfe daß ich nicht richtig auf seine Angst eingegangen bin. Er ist halt mein kleiner Cousin, für mich ist er fast schon eine Art Bruder. Zwar ein Bruder von der nervtötensten Art, aber immerhin ein Bruder."

**Kommentar:** Ihr merkt es wahrscheinlich schon, die Situation spitzt sich (endlich) zu und die Fäden laufen alle langsam zusammen. Das heißt, nicht mehr lange und die Party wird abgehen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt wovon ich hier eigentlich rede und warum ich mir so sicher bin mit der Die-Party-wird-bald-steigen-Prognose klickt einfach das nächste Kapitel an und seht selbst ;)


	27. Kapitel 27

27. Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: Der Getötete Ritter

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Nachfolger der Marlowe Familie. Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys Norcross_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser und scheinbar ein Kumpel von Ulysses_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Abtrünniger bis Lazarus ihn zu einem Werwolf machte_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein flüchtiger Todesser aus Askaban und Fast-Schwager von Ulysses_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein flüchtiger Wächter Askabans…oder?_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Lazarus hat ein kleines Problem: Auf die Frage des Dunklen Lords hin hatte Zebulon Lazarus als sehr verweichlicht und weibisch beschrieben…um den Dunklen Lord nun wieder zufrieden zu stellen nimmt Ulysses Lazarus auf eine Mission mit: Es gilt einen verschwundenen Todesser der Unteren Ränge zu finden. Zu diesem Zweck wollen sie einigen weiteren Mitgliedern der Unteren Ränge einen Besuch in einem ihrer unterirdischen Verstecke abstatten…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 24. Oktobers 1978_

Die geheime Etage unter dem Untergeschoß entpuppte sich als ein düsteres, stinkendes Nest. Die wahren Ausmaße des Saales verloren sich in dem unübersichtlichen Gewimmel von Stützbalken und Wrackteilen von irgendwelchen Muggelapparaten, sie ausgebrannt und auseinandergenommen überall verstreut lagen. In der Ferne hörte man das dumpfe Rauschen der Kanalisation und ganz nebenbei _stank_ es auch nach Kanalisation.

Ratten huschten immer wieder ins Bild und verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren in der Finsternis. Der rissige Betonboden unter ihnen war naß und dreckig und immer wieder mußten die größeren Pfützen ausweichen. Der gesamte Ort war erbärmlich.

Ulysses verzog nicht einmal sein Gesicht, sondern ging stur weiter bis sie einen großen Doppeldecker erreichten, der schief zwischen der Decke und dem Boden eingequetscht und halb verbrannt war. Lazarus war sich sicher, das der Muggelbus niemals wirklich in dieser Halle herumgefahren war, sondern eher durch Zauberkraft hier hinein geschafft wurden war. Der halbausgebrannte Bus sah nur vom Weiten leer und verlassen aus. Aus der Nähe betrachtet bemerkte Lazarus wie warmes Licht aus dem Inneren des Busses fiel und den nassen Untergrund rötlich schimmern ließ. Die Außenwände waren beschmiert und bekritzelt, vorwiegend mit grinsenden Totenschädeln, Spinnen und Schlangen, die einem aus verzerrten, häßlichen Gesichtern entgegenstarrten.

Ulysses lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, bevor er in den Bus stieg: „Irgend jemand hat diesen Bus hier einmal den _Getöteten Ritter_ genannt, als kleine, böse Hommage an den_ Fahrenden Ritter_…ach warte, den kennst du sicher auch nicht oder?"

Lazarus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Ulysses winkte ab: „Naja, auch egal. Los komm!"

Damit betraten sie den_ Getöteten Ritter_.

Das erste was Lazarus auffiel war, das der Innenraum des Doppeldeckers magisch vergrößert war. Überall waren kleine, dreckige Tische und Sitzbänke angebracht wurden, die schief und krumm den gesamten Platz ausfüllten. Wer immer für die Innenausstattung zuständig gewesen sein mochte, er hatte definitiv weder Ahnung, noch Geschmack und scheinbar nicht die geringste Vorstellung was genau er eigentlich tat.

Die Sitzgelegenheiten bildeten süffige Matratzen, ausgerissene Autositze oder alte, stinkende Sessel wohingegen die „Tische" nur aus brüchigen Brettern bestanden, die mit einigen verrosteten Nägeln zusammengehalten wurden. Man hätte sich vielleicht noch mit dem Ganzen abfinden können, wenn der Bus nicht überflüssigerweise auch noch schief gestanden hätte, so daß alles steil zur linken Seite hin abfiel und man sich ohne die wenigen Haltegriffe gar nicht hätte fortbewegen können.

Der_ Getötete Ritter_ war leider auch nicht leer: Als erstes entdeckte Lazarus den kahlrasierten Schädel von Zebulon Huntsville, auf dessen Anwesenheit Lazarus am Liebsten dankend verzichtet hätte. Zebulon hatte sich im hinteren Bereich des Busses niedergelassen, und saß breitbeinig auf einem der ramponierten Sessel und machte ein recht finsteres Gesicht.

Die Übrigen waren Lazarus nicht bekannt, aber ein kurzer Blick in die Runde sagte ihm, daß es sich bei den meisten um zwielichtige, abgewrackte Magier und Mischwesen handelte.

Ulysses ging, so lässig man auf dem schiefen Untergrund gehen konnte, auf Zebulon zu und warf sich auf einen benachbarten Autositz, während Lazarus ihm folgte.

„Alles klar Zebulon?" begrüßte ihn Ulysses gutgelaunt.

Zebulons finsteres Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Du brauchst immer ewig bei allem was du tust!" Der Blick seiner schlammfarbenen Augen schwappte zu Lazarus hinüber und der Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich leicht: „Was machtn unser Kleiner hier?" fragte er.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Zebulon."

Zebulon grunzte eine Bemerkung, beließ es aber dabei. Lazarus setzte sich unbehaglich und machte sich bewußt, das es vor allem Zebulons zweifelhafter Verdienst war, das er jetzt _überhaupt_ hier war. Zebulon hatte ihn weibisch genannt und weichlich und um diesen Irrglauben zu bereinigen hatte Ulysses Lazarus mitgenommen. Lazarus war dankbar, das sich wenigstens Ulysses auf seine Seite gestellt hatte.

„Wo sind denn die Anderen?" fragte Ulysses, während er sich mit dem Zauberstab eine Zigarette anzündete und sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Autositzes fallen ließ.

„Dilanio ist oben…ich glaube die verteilen da rohes Fleisch oder son Zeugs und er schlägt sich damit den Bauch voll. Da fällt mir ein, habt ihr Hunger?"

Ulysses starrte, mit einem Ausdruck vornehmen Ekels, für einen Moment den älteren Todesser an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte: „Egal was du tust Lazarus, rühr hier bloß _nichts_ an." schnaubte er an Lazarus gewandt.

Das mußte sich Lazarus sicherlich nicht zweimal sagen lassen, denn ihm wurde bewußt, daß tatsächlich ein merkwürdiger Geruch aus der oberen Etage heruntergezogen war der entfernt an etwas zu Essen erinnerte. _Ganz_ entfernt.

„Hey Dilanio! Komm gefälligst runter!" brüllte Zebulon Huntsville im gröbsten Befehlston.

Einen Augenblick später kam Dilanio Lowell die schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter und setzte sich zu ihnen. Lazarus betrachtete den Werwolf. Dilanio wirkte tatsächlich von mal zu mal gesünder und seine Haut hatte wieder eine halbwegs normale Farbe angenommen. Seine dunklen Haare waren sehr viel kürzer geschnitten und glänzten, seine Hazelfarbenen Augen waren aufmerksam und seltsam fiebrig, wie die eines Hundes wenn man ihm erlaubt, einen aufgescheuchten Hasen hinterher zu jagen. Dilanio schien sich auch nicht gerade unwohl unter ihnen zu fühlen, wozu er eigentlich allen Grund gehabt hätte. Schließlich hatte Lazarus ihn foltern müssen und zum Werwolf gemacht und Zebulon und Ulysses hatten sicher davor auch öfters ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt.

Kurz nach Dilanio tauchten drei weitere Personen auf: Alle wirkten sie zwielichtig und heruntergekommen. Sie setzten sich schweigend zu ihnen, etwas abseits allerdings, während Zebulon anfing grinsend seine Späße mit ihnen zu treiben.

Ulysses beugte sich leicht zu Lazarus hinüber: „Die drei gehören den Unteren Rängen an. Ist nicht schwer zu erraten oder? Der links heißt Nefarius Woodward. Ein kleiner Verbrecher der sich im Untergrund gut auskennt und an guten Informationsquellen sitzt. Eigentlich arbeitet er als Heiler im St.Mungos aber als Verbrecher zeigt er erheblich mehr Talent. Nützlich wenn man jemanden aufspüren möchte, der nicht aufgespürt werden will."

Nefarius Woodward war ein großer, hagerer Mann dessen Augen zu tief in den Höhlen saßen und sein Haaransatz zu hoch auf seiner Stirn ansetzte. Seine Bewegungen waren ruckartig und sein Blick stierend, als ob er darauf bedacht war, jedes noch so kleide Detail genaustens zu beobachten. Er trug eine abgetragene, schmutzige Robe und erweckte den Eindruck eines verarmten, unterernährten Mannes, der aber alles andere als Mitleidserregend wirkte.

„Der in der Mitte", fuhr Ulysses gedämpft fort: „Der heißt Morulus Carnifex. Er ist irgendein Mischwesen, aber Zebulon und ich haben noch nicht rausgefunden was für eins. Von ihm selber haben wir aber auch noch nicht viel rausgekriegt. Wir vermuten vielleicht eine Mischung aus Werwolf und Vampir, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall ist der Typ gefährlich, schleicht sich von hinten an und erledigt dich, bevor du überhaupt gemerkt hast, was geschehen ist. Er ist kein richtiger Todesser, aber er arbeitet für uns."

Morulus Carnifex hätte man ohne zu zögernd als überraschend schönen Mann bezeichnen können: Er hatte ebenmäßige, weiche Züge und eine helle, reine Haut. Seine kräftigen blauen Augen waren umrahmt von schwarzer Schminke, so daß das Blau noch intensiver wirkte. Er hatte lockige, goldblonde Haare, die ihm elegant bis zu den Schultern fielen. Sein einziger Schönheitsfehler war eine häßliche, narbige Verkrustung die, von seiner linken Stirnhälfte abwärts, seine gesamte Wange verunstaltete. Statt diesen auffälligen Makel aber irgendwie loszuwerden, hatte Morulus ihn sogar noch betont: Ringe aus Edelmetall waren durch die Haut gestochen wurden und zeichneten so die Ränder der Narbe nach.

„Neben Morulus Carnifex sitzt seine Frau Lamia Carnifex. Von ihr wissen wir zumindest daß sie ein Viertelvampir ist und vom Laverna Clan abstammt. Sie ist die Tochter von Hirudo Laverna, aber das sagt dir wahrscheinlich nichts. Eine Todesserin aber ohne Dunklen Mal, der Dunkle Lord brennt selten Mischwesen sein Zeichen ein. Sie ist keine besonders begabte Hexe, aber ihr Vampirblut macht sie flink und schnell. Sie ist mindestens genauso tödlich wie ihr Ehemann, auch ohne viel Magie. Sie hat ein seltsam hellseherisches Gespür dafür, wo sich ihre Opfer aufhalten…liegt wahrscheinlich auch an ihrem Vampirblut." erklärte Ulysses und nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung der Frau.

Lamia Carnifex war alles andere als eine Schönheit. Sie hatte kurzes, spindeldürres Haar von einer ungewöhnlichen dreckiggrauen Farbe. Ihr Gesicht war langgezogen und von groben Zügen. Nur ihre Augen, tief unter einer kräftigen Stirn begraben, konnten noch Aufmerksamkeit erregen: Sie waren von einem so ungewöhnlich hellen Braunton, das sie beinahe bernsteinfarben wirkten, was das warme Licht der Kerzen nur noch verstärkte.

Lazarus betrachtete noch einmal alle drei und kam dann zu dem Schluß, das keiner von ihnen in irgendeiner Weise besonders vertrauenserweckend aussah, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Zebulon Huntsville räusperte sich kräftig um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Augenblicklich verstummten die Anwesenden und beugten sich verschwörerisch weiter zu einander hin. „Vor einigen Tagen kehrte der Todesser Elicius Norcross zu uns zurück", begann Zebulon gedämpft zu erklären: „Er war seit einem Jahr in Askaban, wurde aber von einem anderen Todesser befreit. Der Dunkle Lord sagt, seine Erklärung ist einigermaßen sauber. Elicius ist aber nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist seine Begleitung. Er ist zusammen mit dem Todesser Ambulo, der allerdings getötet wurde, und zwei Wächtern aus Askaban entkommen. Die beiden Wächter sind das Problem: Einer der beiden ist der Todesser Hywell Hargreave. Seit seiner Flucht ignoriert er die Beschwörungen des Dunklen Lords und hält sich verborgen."

„Was interessiert euch was dieser Typ treibt?" schnaubte Morulus Carnifex verächtlich und machte eine elegante, wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Hywell ist ein Feigling und ein Stümper, ich kenne ihn flüchtig. Eurem Dunklen Lord kann doch egal sein, was der Typ so treibt, warum diese großangelegte Hetzjagd?"

Ulysses meldete sich zu Wort: „Das ist die Sache des Dunklen Lords! Er wird gute Gründe haben Hywell Hargreaves Verschwinden als wichtig zu betrachten. Der Dunkle Lord will noch einmal Elicius Norcross verhören und danach wissen wir sicherlich mehr."

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit diesem Elicius?" zischte Lamia. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein fernes Säuseln, doch jeder konnte es deutlich verstehen.

Zebulon zuckte mit den Schultern: „_Nichts_ stimmt mit Elicius. Seine ganze Flucht ist merkwürdig. Die Sache mit den beiden Wächtern, die ihm angeblich dabei geholfen haben, auch. Gut möglich das Elicius beide in Wirklichkeit getötet hat."

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ulysses eigenartig kühl und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Sonst könnte es dem Dunklen Lord egal sein…nein, die beiden Wächter leben noch oder zumindest Hywell Hargreave. Und irgend etwas interessiert den Dunklen Lord brennend an diesen Typen. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Information und deswegen ist Hywell abgetaucht."

Morulus verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und wirkte gelangweilt: „Wo liegt das Problem? Wenn der Dunkle Lord Elicius Norcross verhört, wird er schon rauskriegen was passiert ist und er wird auch rauskriegen, wo sich Hywell Hargreave derzeit aufhält."

Seine Frau nickte ihn einstimmend zu und beide starrten fragend auf Ulysses und Zebulon.

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und Zebulon grunzte: „Na und? Was ist wenn Hywell Hargreave sich auch vor Elicius verborgen hat? Dann können wir rein gar nichts durch Elicius herausfinden…und somit wären wir dann wieder bei unserer Aufgabe: Wir sind dafür zuständig nach Hywell zu suchen, sofern Elicius Befragung uns nicht weiterhilft, und ihn _lebend_ aufzugreifen." Zebulon warf einen drohenden Blick auf Morulus Carnifex, der ihn wiederrum breit angrinste und dabei erstaunlich scharfe Zähne entblößte. Ein zweiter drohender Blick wurde seiner Frau Lamia zugeworfen, die nur mit den Augen rollte und ein dritter drohender Blick, der aber etwas Belustigendes annahm, traf Ulysses Rathburn.

„Hey!" protestierte Ulysses: „Eigentlich solltest du dir lieber _selber_ diesen Blick zuwerfen!"

**Kommentar:** Keine Ahnung wie ich auf die Idee mir dem _Getöteten Ritter_ gekommen bin, aber ich mag ihn, soweit man überhaupt einen Bus mögen kann. Diese ganze Untergrund-Sache finde ich interessant zu schreiben. Achja: Hywell der Todesser. War das überraschend? Es war von vornerein fast geplant das es sich so entwickelt und ich habe überall kleine, dezente Hinweise verstreut aber das werden wohl die wenigsten bemerkt haben. Oder habt ihr echt geglaubt ich lasse einfach _zwei_ stinknormale Askaban Wächter durch die Weltgeschichte traben die scheinbar nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben? Falsch gedacht!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Jaa…manchmal hat Lazarus einen guten Tag und sagt mal etwas was entfernt nach einem Witz klingt…gaaanz entfernt ;)

Bei Ulysses Verhalten gibt es eine Grundregel: Zu anderen Todessern und deren Angehörigen ist er immer nett, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit, bei Feinden ist er immer gnadenlos und bei Zivilisten hängt es sehr stark von seiner allgemeinen Laune ab. Er ist aber meistens gut drauf.

Das ich jetzt wieder zwei Kapitel veröffentlich habe liegt aber nicht an dir, sorry XD Dieses Doppelpack war von vornerein geplant und betteln nützt da nix ;)

Von der Band habe ich glaube ich noch nie gehört obwohl mir der Name schon bekannt vorkommt. Meinetwegen darfst du mir gerne einen Song schicken ;)


	28. Kapitel 28

28. Elicius Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: Schachmatt

**Personen:**

Conventiculum: _Ein Geheimbund abrünniger Todesser_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein Conventiculum, Bruder von Erinys und Fast-Schwager von Ulysses_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine totgeglaubte Conventiculum und Verlobte von Ulysses_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere und ahnungslose Cousin von Hywell. Ein Wächter Askabans_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein Conventiculum der Elicius befreite und durch einen Unfall von Cyrano getötet wurde_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ein Todesser aus Afrika_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser und der Kumpel von Ulysses_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein ehemaliger Conventiculum. Ein Werwolfs Mischling_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Der abtrünnige Elicius Norcross musste zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren um zu verhindern das dieser an seiner Loyalität zweifelt. Kurz danach verschwindet Hywell Hargreave aus Erinys Zufluchtsstätte und Erinys und Cyrano fragen sich warum…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 25. Oktober 1978_

Elicius dachte sich nicht viel dabei, als er am frühen Morgen des 25. Oktobers bemerkte, das sein Dunkles Mal begann zu brennen. Er ging davon aus, daß er das Schlimmste bereits ausgestanden hatte: Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine, zugegeben sehr seichten, Lügen ohne weiteres abgekauft. Jetzt würde wieder die Routine folgen, der Todesser-Alltag. Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Schwester Erinys und disappierte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die schweren Onyxtüren schwangen geräuschlos auf und gaben den Blick frei auf einen geschmackvoll eingerichteten, düsteren Saal der nur schwach erhellt wurde durch das grünliche Licht einiger magischer Fackeln.

Elicius straffte sich, atmete einmal tief durch und schritt dann würdevoll zum anderen Ende des Saales, wo er einige Personen im Dämmerlicht ausmachen konnte. Selbst mit verbundenen Augen hätte er genau sagen können welche der Personen Lord Voldemort war: Dunkle Energie knisterte entladend und hatte ihren Ursprung bei der großen, schlanken Gestallt in der Mitte. Irgendetwas in Elicius sagte ihm, das die Präsenz und Intensität dieser dunklen Energie stärker war als üblich. Stärker war als sie sein _sollte_. Er ließ sich nicht auf diesen Gedanken ein und schob ihn energisch zurück, zusammen mit allen anderen verräterischen Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf kreisten. Er mußte sich konzentrieren. Er durfte es Lord Voldemort nicht zu einfach machen.

Elicius sank auf die Knie.

„Erhebe dich Elicius." zischte der Dunkle Lord schlangenartig. Elicius gehorchte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Saal. Der beunruhigende Gedanke kehrte zurück: _Es ist nicht normal. Irgendwas stimmt nicht._ Wieder packte Elicius diesen nervenaufreibenden Gedankengang und verbannte ihn aus seinem Kopf.

„Sag Elicius, was weißt du über Hywell Hargreave?"

_Was? _

„Nicht viel mein Lord. Er ist ein Wächter Askabans und ein Sympathisant gegenüber Eueren Ideen und Vorstellungen."

„So? Ein Sympathisant? Wirklich _nur_ ein Sympathisant oder gibt es dort noch etwas was du mir vielleicht erzählen möchtest, Elicius?" Die Stimme Voldemorts war kalt wie Eis.

„Ich weiß leider nicht genau was Ihr meint, mein Lord." antwortete Elicius wahrheitsgemäß. Er wußte wirklich nicht genau worauf der Dunkle Lord hinauswollte, doch was immer es war, es schien einem dunklen Abgrund gleichzukommen.

„Wußtest du Elicius, das Hywell Hargreave ein Todesser ist?"

_Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein!_ Elicius war bewußt, das er entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Hywell Hargreave ein _Todesser_? Und er hatte vor ihm alles ausgeplaudert, alles was die Conventiculum betraf! Hywell wußte das seine Schwester lebte, er wußte _wo_ sie lebte! Er wußte _alles_! Elicius erinnerte sich daran was Ambulo Frémiot ihm gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem dieser seine Zelle aufgeschlossen hatte „Ich habe den Verdacht, ich bin nicht der einzige Todessern unter den Wächtern. Ich habe einen Dementor bei mir, der sich um alles kümmern kann"

Der Dementor hatte einen der Wächter geküßt…aber dieser Wächter war _nicht_ der Todesser gewesen. Der Todesser war die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen und sie hatten es all die Tage nicht bemerkt.

„Nein mein Lord…ich wußte es nicht." antwortete Elicius wie betäubt.

Ein helles, freudloses und eiskaltes Lachen: „Das sehe ich Elicius. Ich glaube dir, daß du es nicht wußtest. Hast du eine Ahnung, warum ich Askaban nicht nur von einem Todesser überwachen ließ, sondern von zwei?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Ich mißtraute Ambulo Frémiot. Ich war und ich bin mir nach wie vor sicher, das Ambulo ein Conventiculum war. Ich zwang Hywell Hargreave dazu die Sache weiter zu überwachen, ohne das Hywell wirklich wußte, welche Rolle er eigentlich spielte. Überraschenderweise dauerte es nicht einmal besonders lange, bis Ambulo dich befreite und dabei sein Leben verliert. Sag mir Elicius, warum sollte ein Mitglied der Conventiculum gerade _dich_ befreien? Die Sache macht nur dann einen Sinn wenn auch _du_ einer der Conventiculum bist. Ich habe niemals wirklich an deiner Loyalität zu mir gezweifelt Elicius, aber in dem Moment, als Ambulo dich aus deiner Zelle befreit, warst du enttarnt."

Elicius sagte nichts mehr. Zwecklos. Alles stürzte in sich zusammen…er würde getötet werden, wenn er Glück hatte noch heute, wenn er Pech hatte würden sie ihn über Wochen hinweg langsam sterben lassen. Er wußte was einen Conventiculum erwartete: Folter. Nicht enden wollene Folter. All die Jahre hatte er mit der Gewißheit gelebt, das der Moment kommen könnte das man ihn enttarnte. Und der Moment war nun gekommen.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme daß dein Schweigen bedeutet, meine Anschuldigungen und Verdächtigungen entsprechen der Wahrheit, Elicius?" Es war keine echte Frage. Es war kalter, erbarmungsloser Hohn. Zwecklos zu lügen.

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, da gibt es noch mehr als ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis zwischen uns? Sieh mich an Elicius."

Elicius sah ihn an. Der Dunkle Lord tastete nach seinen Gedanken und strich einzelne Gehirnwindungen entlang, suchte nach einem Geheimnis, lauerte auf einen verräterischen Gedanken. Aber er suchte nicht nach seiner Schwester Erinys. Er wußte nicht daß sie noch am Leben war und deswegen kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Genau hier lag Elicius einziger Vorteil. Der Dunkle Lord tastete sich an einige Erinnerungen aus Elicius aktiver Conventiculum Zeit heran, doch als er weder neue Mitglieder noch etwas anderes brauchbares finden konnte, stieß er diese Erinnerungen wieder beiseite und tastete weiter.

Hywell Hargreave wurde anvisiert und der Dunkle Lord steuerte erbarmungslos auf diese Erinnerungen zu. Es wurde gefährlich. Hywell und seine Schwester waren zu eng miteinander verwoben. Aber der Dunkle Lord entdeckte sie nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich einzig und alleine auf den Todesser Hywell Hargreave. Irgendwann unterbrach Lord Voldemort die Verbindung und ließ von Elicius ab.

„Ich habe den Verdacht, Hywell kann mir genauso gut deine unausgesprochenen Geheimnisse erzählen, wie du. Hywell hat sich vor mir versteckt und mich ignoriert und ich frage mich, was der Grund dafür ist. Was hat er zu befürchten? Eigentlich nichts…und dennoch taucht er unter? Kannst du dir das erklären, Elicius?" fragte er spöttisch.

Elicius glaubte sich es erklären zu können: Hywells Cousin Cyrano hatte aus Versehen den Todesser Ambulo Frémiot getötet und Hywell befürchtete man könnte Cyrano dafür töten…Hywell hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, das Ambulo die ganze Zeit sowieso als Verräter verdächtigt wurden war und sich Lord Voldemort wenig um einen toten Ambulo gekümmert hätte. Aber Hywell stand viel zu weit unten in der Todesser Rangordnung um das zu begreifen und wissen zu können. Aus Angst um seinen Cousin tauchte er mit ihm unter, nur um sich dann ausgerechnet bei zwei Todessern wiederzufinden, die beide den Dunklen Lord verraten hatten. Hywell war Schachmatt gesetzt wurden. Er konnte sich nicht an den Dunklen Lord wenden, aus Angst um seinen Cousin, aber er riskierte sein eigenes Leben wenn er dem Dunklen Lord nichts von den Verrätern erzählen würde. Hywell hatte sich weder vor noch zurück bewegen können und entschied sich dafür, bei den Verrätern und seinem Cousin verborgen auszuharren. _Armer Teufel,_ dachte Elicius bei sich, _Schachmatt gesetzt bevor du auch nur ahntest, in was du dich da verstrickt hattest. _

Aber nun hatte Lord Voldemort seinen Zug gemacht. Ein gnadenloser Zug, der sowohl Elicius als auch Hywell weiter ins Aus getrieben hatte. Lord Voldemort wußte _fast_ alles. Er mußte nur noch die richtige _Frage_ stellen und die richtigen Druckmittel anwenden und er würde _alles_ wissen. Und dann wären sowohl Hywell und Cyrano, als auch Erinys und Elicius verloren. Und besonders seine Schwester Erinys, die erfolgreich ihren Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, würde es hart treffen. Das Wort _Folter_ würde es schon nicht mehr beschreiben können, was der Dunkle Lord ihr alles antun würde. Egal was geschah, er durfte Erinys auf keinen Fall verraten. Schwierig wenn der Dunkle Lord vor keiner Foltermethode zurückschreckte und das Gehirn seiner Opfer nach Lügen und Geheimnissen durchsieben konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde es dem Dunklen Lord nach Wochen der Quälerei und der konsequenten Anwendendung seiner dunklen Fähigkeiten gelingen Elicius zu brechen oder seinem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Elicius machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Selbst wenn der Dunkle Lord an ihm scheitern würde, gab es da immer noch Hywell Hargreave.

Durch das Dunkle Mal auf Hywells Unterarm bestand eine direkte Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord. Wenn Voldemort dieser Spur folgte, dann würde er nicht nur Hywell aufspüren, sondern auch gleichzeitig Erinys und Cyrano. Solange Hywell sich weiterhin bei ihnen verkriechen würde, war alles verloren. _Hywell bitte verlasse das Boot. Geh irgendwo anderes hin, tauche unter wo du willst, aber du darfst nicht in der Nähe meiner Schwester bleiben!_ sandte Elicius seine gedankliche Bitte an den anderen Todesser.

Elicius hatte keine Ahnung, das Hywell Hargreave bereits vor einigen Stunden das Hausboot verlassen hatte und sowohl Erinys als auch Cyrano zurückgelassen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Das war wirklich dämlich, Elicius_, dachte Ulysses, _wirklich überraschend dämlich_.

Er war einer der Todesser in dem Saal, die, halb verborgen im Schatten, ruhig abwarteten, auf das was nun folgen würde.

Ulysses wußte das sein alter Freund keine Überlebenschance hatte. Er fragte sich, ob es ihn wirklich interessierte oder gar Leid tat? Aber als er in sich hineinhorchte stieß er auf nichts anderes als eine Wand, erbaut aus Kälte und Hass. Es war ihm egal. Elicius war ein Conventiculum, er verdiente es nicht am Leben zu bleiben. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord verraten, er hatte die Todesser verraten, er hatte Ulysses verraten. Er freute sich darauf Elicius zu foltern. Zweifellos würde der Dunkle Lord es ihn nicht verbieten. _Rache mein Freund, Rache dafür das du meine Brüder und mich hintergangen hast und gegen unsere Existenz angekämpft hast._

Der Dunkle Lord würde sie gleich damit beauftragen Hywell Hargreave aufzuspüren. Elicius war stark und besaß wahrscheinlich genug Willen um die Folterungen lange Zeit schweigend über sich ergehen zu lassen. Deswegen mußten sie Hywell herschaffen, ein schwaches, kraftloses Wesen, das dem Dunklen Lord nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Lord Voldemort Rachefeldzug gegen die Letzten der Conventiculum und all jener die sich auf sie eingelassen hatten, stand kurz vor der Vollendung. Sehr wahrscheinlich das Elicius Norcross der Letzte von ihnen war. Mit ihm würden die Conventiculum aussterben…Ulysses Freude darüber wurde nur von den brennenden Kopfschmerzen etwas getrübt. _Warum? Warum immer in Augenblicken wie diesen? Verdammte Scheiße, das ist echt nicht fair!_

Voldemort machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung, die den aufmerksamen Todessern nicht entging. Wie Schatten traten sie dunkel und geräuschlos an ihren Meister heran.

„Ulysses. Nimm deine Leute und schaff mir Hywell Hargreave hier her." befahl er kühl, ohne sich zu den Todessern umzudrehen.

Ulysses nickte Lazarus, Zebulon und Dilanio zu und bedeutete ihnen, mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Die vier Todesser lösten sich von den Anderen und schritten auf die Onyxtür am Ende des Saales zu. Ulysses warf einen Blick hinüber zu Elicius. Dieser begegnete seinem Blick, die dunklen Augen glitzerten eigenartig und seine Augenbrauen bildeten eine einzige, durchgängige Linie der Konzentration und Anspannung. Ulysses erwiderte den Blick mit trotziger Kälte. _Ich hasse Elicius…_instinktiv, weil das Muster in seinem Gehirn so eingebrannt war…_ich hasse diesen Mann._

XXXXXXXXX

_Ein schwarzer Humor_. Wenn der Dunkle Lord von Erinys gewußt hätte, dann hätte man es als nichts anderes als schwarzen Humor bezeichnen können, das ausgerechnet ihr Verlobter Ulysses sich an der Hetzjagd beteiligen sollte…allerdings wußte der Dunkle Lord nichts von Erinys und so war es kein schwarzer Humor, sondern vielmehr eine bittere Ironie des Schicksals.

Elicius bemerkte wie Ulysses ihm einen kalten Blick zuwarf und Elicius begegnete diesen Blick mit Enttäuschung und Angst. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen mehr, das Ulysses wieder zu sich kommen würde, nicht wie vor einigen Tagen als Elicius einen psychischen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte. Ulysses Augen glänzten wieder auf genau die gleiche, wahnsinnige und haßerfüllte Art wie nach der ersten Folterung vor einem Jahr.

Erinys hatte Recht gehabt: Es wäre besser wenn dieser Mann damals nicht überlebt hätte.

„Elicius, kann es sein, das Hywell Hargreave ebenfalls ein Mitglied der Conventiculum ist und sich deswegen vor seinem Herrn verborgen hält?" zischte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Wie immer, war es keine direkte Frage. Der Dunkle Lord fragte nicht, er stellte Vermutungen auf die eine Bestätigung oder Verneinung verlangte. Nur Dummköpfe und Narren stellten direkte Fragen. Elicius lächelte bitter in seinen Bart hinein. Hywell ein Conventiculum? Sicher nicht. Nun, er war ein Jahr eingesperrt gewesen, er konnte es natürlich nicht genau wissen, aber die Vorstellung der große, schlaksige und nervtötende Hywell könnte ein stolzes Mitglied der Conventiculum sein war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Aber es spielte auch eine untergeordnete Rolle, ob Hywell _tatsächlich_ ein Conventiculum war. Alleine die Vermutung des Dunklen Lords, Hywell könnte _vielleicht_ ein Conventiculum sein, zählte. Mit diesem Verdacht würde der Dunkle Lord den Todesser bis an das Ende der Welt jagen. Elicius konnte nur hoffen, das Hywell sich lange genug verbergen könnte oder vielleicht besser starb, bevor die Todesser ihn aufspürten…oder seinen Freitod wählte.

Genau das war auch Elicius Entscheidung. Als er den Saal betreten hatte und bemerkte, daß die Falle des Dunklen Lords erbarmungslos zugeschnappt war, hatte er sich für seinen Freitod entschieden. Ein würdevolles, Märtyrerende. Besser geeignet für einen stolzen Conventiculum als die erniedrigende Folter.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden: Er hatte Ulysses angesehen, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm seine „Frage" gestellt und nur einen Augenblick später hatte Elicius seinen Ersatzzauberstab, den er stets im Ärmel seines rechten Armes aufhob, unbemerkt in seine Handfläche geschoben. Elicius mußte in seinen Bart lächeln…Zeit auf die Vermutung des Dunklen Lords einzugehen, die er über Hywell als möglichen Conventiculum, geäußert hatte.

Elicius hob den rechten Arm theatralisch an seine Brust, den Zauberstab noch immer unbemerkt in der Hand. „Mein Lord", begann er, doch er hatte nicht vor diesen Satz je zu Ende zu bringen. Er sah wie sich die rötlich schimmernden Augen des Dunklen Lords in einem Anflug des Argwohns verengten…aber zu spät für den Dunklen Lord.

In seinen Gedanken sprach Elicius den Zauberspruch _Cauterius _aus. Er spürte wie die Spitze des Zauberstabes zu glühen begann und Wärme durch seine Hand schickte. In einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand umgedreht, ausgeholt und in seine Brust gerammt. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und das instinktive Zurückschrecken und bohrte den Zauberstab erbarmungslos tiefer. Die glühende Spitze fraß sich durch Haut, Muskeln, Adern und Knochen, erreichte sein Herz, durchstieß sein Herz und brannte sich bis zu seinem Rücken hindurch. Ende. Der Augenblick schien sich tatenlos in die Länge zu ziehen, ohne das sich jemand rührte. Dann verging dieser Augenblick und alles geschah auf einmal: Elicius keuchte auf und seine Hand glitt kraftlos vom noch sichtbaren Ende seines Zauberstab, der sich komplett durch seine Brust gebrannt hatte. Voldemort schrie etwas und die Intensität seiner dunklen Kraft wuchs spürbar an und fegte wie ein arktischer Gewittersturm durch den Saal. Ulysses war mitten in seiner Bewegung eingefroren und starrte Elicius an. Elicius Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er stolperte zu Boden. _Ein schönes Ende_, dachte er. _Voldemort wird zwar wahrscheinlich gleich meinen leblosen Körper in blutige Fetzten reisen, aber er wird nie vergessen, das ich es selbst war, der mich getötet hat. Ein Märtyrer direkt unter den roten Augen des Dunklen Lords…Wirklich ein schönes Ende._

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Lord Voldemort Elicius erreichte, war dieser bereits tot. Was Elicius Glück war, denn er hatte recht gehabt mit der Annahme, das der Dunkle Lord seine zerstörerische Wut an seinen Körper auslassen würde. Und nicht mehr viel von diesem übrig gelassen.

**Kommentar:** Juhu! Ein Charakter weniger! Ich mochte Elicius eigentlich ganz gerne aber es wäre blöde gewesen ihn noch länger am Leben zu lassen. Ursprünglich sollte er doch noch gefoltert werden und am Ende deswegen sterben, aber ich finde irgendwann ist das Thema Folter auch abgeerntet…mir fallen nämlich langsam keine originellen Formulierungen für die Beschreibung irgendwelcher Cruciatus- und Folterorgien ein.

Lord Voldemort hat von Elicius Körper nicht viel übrig gelassen…ich wollte seinen Freitod nicht als so super heroisch und super ästhetisch darstellen, deswegen sollte zumindest sein Körper noch richtig zermatscht und zerhackt werden. Weitere Beschreibungen was _genau_ mit seinem Körper passiert ist werden folgen. Prost Mahlzeit.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Schätze mit Elicius Tod habe ich deine Theorie ziemlich zerschmettert, was? XD

Ansonsten klingt es alles gar nicht mal sooo schlecht…Hywell ist eigentlich auch gar nicht so ne Lusche wie er von allen dargestellt wird…er kann zwar Elicius nicht ersetzen, aber er trägt auf ganz eigene Weise zum Verlauf der Story bei ;)

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Okay, vielleicht sollte ich das nächste mal wirklich eine Warnung setzen wenn ekelhafte Szenen an der Reihe sind…naja, die Story ist eh schon ab 18 und ich habe Tierquälerei in Filmen ab 16 gesehen wo deutlich schlimmeres angedeutet wurde. Mal zur Verteidigung: Es war nicht direkt meine Idee. Hund im Backofen ist ein abgewandeltes Trauma von mir weil ein Bekannter so was ähnliches auch mal gemacht hat…mit einer Mirkrowelle. Und ich sage dir das ich es danach Jahrelang nicht ertragen konnte wenn ich hörte wie unsere Mirkrowelle läuft und ich nicht wußte wo sich augenblicklich unsere Haustiere befinden. Ich war jedes Mal nervliche absolut am Boden. Das ich jetzt darüber schreibe war echt dingend notwendig, weil ich früher nie jemandem erzählt habe das mich diese Tier in Mikrowellen Geschichte so fertig gemacht hat. Du siehst ich bin gar nicht so krank im Kopf wie man vielleicht glauben mag ;)


	29. Kapitel 29

29. Ulysses Rathburn/ Lazarus Marlowe: Nach dem Freitod

**Personen:**

Conventiculum: _Eine Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

Elicius Norcross: _Conventiculum. __Tötete sich selbst um der Folter des Dunklen Lords zu entgehen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser, Verlobter von Erinys und Fast-Schwager von Elicius_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ein Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Conventiculum. Ein Werwolf_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser und Kumpel von Ulysses_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein flüchtiger Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Ein Conventiculum?_

Lamia Carnifex: _Viertelvampir und Mitglied der Unteren Ränge. Wurde für die Suche nach Hywell angeheuert_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Elicius Norcross, der flüchtige Conventiculum aus Askaban, wurde doch noch enttarnt. Um seine totgeglaubte Schwester weiter geheimhalten zu können und sich selbst vor der Folter zu bewahren, wählt Elicius den Tod eines Märtyrers. Währenddessen werden Ulysses, Lazarus, Dilanio und Zebulon damit beauftragt den flüchtigen Hywell Hargreave wieder aufzuspüren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen und Nachmittag des 25. Oktobers 1978_

Elicius Norcross, sein alter Freund, sein Fast-Schwager, sackte tot zu Boden und übelriechender Qualm stieg aus der selbstzugefügten Wunde hervor. Voldemorts Zorn brachte die Luft zum zittern und die dunklen, zerstörerischen Energien schlugen elektrisch knisternd aus seinem Körper heraus. Ulysses war dankbar den Befehl bekommen zu haben, Hywell Hargreave aufzuspüren, so das er nicht in dem Saal bleiben mußte, wenn sich die gesammelte Macht und Wut Voldemorts in wenigen Augenblicken entladen würde.

Lazarus stand neben ihm und starrte überrascht und vielleicht auch geschockt auf Elicius toten Körper. Ulysses versetzte ihn einen drängenden Schlag gegen den Rücken: „Los, geh weiter!"

Lazarus setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung und folgte Dilanio und dem grinsenden Zebulon aus dem Saal.

Ulysses spürte wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten, als der Terror hinter ihm losbrach und der Dunkle Lord seine Kraft entfesselte. Er hörte etwas, das einem überlauten Peitschenknallen gleichkam, etwas was die Luft zischend zerschnitt und den Boden zum zittern brachte. Als Ulysses die schwarze, geöffnete Onyxtür erreichte, sah er noch einmal über seine Schulter: Von dem Körper des einst so stolzen und gutaussehnenden Elicius Norcross war nicht mehr viel übrig…alles was den Boden an dieser Stelle bedeckte war ein blutiger Brei, der von einer unsichtbarer Kraft immer weiter in den Boden gestampft wurde. Immer und immer wieder schlugen diese unsichtbaren Kräfte auf die Überreste ein, erbarmungslos und zornig wie Lord Voldemort selber. Ulysses hatte Elicius mehr als sein halbes Leben lang gekannt und war früher oftmals neidisch auf die majestätische, ruhige Ausstrahlung und denn schönen Gesichtszügen gewesen…und jetzt endeten all diese Jahre damit, das Elicius nicht mehr war als ein matschiger Brei aus Blut, Gedärmen und Knochen, zerfetzt und zerrissen vom Dunklen Lord…_wie ironisch._

Wirklich, das Schicksal hatte manchmal Sinn für Humor. Ulysses hätte sich vorher nicht einmal vorstellen können, das der Tod überhaupt dazu fähig war, Elicius seiner Würde zu berauben. Es hätte ihn nicht einmal überrascht wenn Elicius auch als verweste Leiche noch majestätisch und schön gewirkt hätte…nun, er hatte sich geirrt: Die breiigen Überreste vor ihm auf den Boden sahen nicht im geringsten würdevoll aus. In Gedanken zuckte Ulysses mit den Schultern und ärgerte sich darüber das er nun keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte Elicius zu foltern, bevor er den anderen drei Todessern aus dem Saal folgte.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Na Dilanio? Da hast aber Glück gehabt, das unser Kleiner dir dein Scheißleben gerettet hat und du nicht als Matschepampe endest, richtig?" grinste Zebulon Huntsville den Werwolf an. Dilanio Lowell sagte nichts, sein Gesicht verhärtete sich nicht einmal großartig.

Zebulon winkte ab: „Ach, diese scheiß Conventiculum!" schnarrte er.

Die vier Todesser betraten das _Funebria Feralis_, dessen versteckter Eingang im Keller einer stillgelegten, alten Fabrik lag.

Lazarus sah sich in der düsteren, stinkenden Bar um. Im Vergleich zum _Getöteten Ritter_ sicherlich eine Besserung, aber er hatte das Gefühl die meisten Todessern waren nicht besonders an Luxus interessiert…geschweige denn an einen Ort, an dem man gefahrlos aus einem Bierglas trinken konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen der dort angesammelte Dreck könnte einem den Magen verderben.

Der Pup war weitestgehend leer, abgesehen von einigen zerlumpten Gestallten die aber nur einmal kurz aufblickten, als die Todesser eintraten und sich dann seelenruhig wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften zuwandten.

Nicht das sie direkt als Todesser zu erkennen gewesen wären, denn keiner von ihnen trug mehr die typische schwarze Kluft.

Hinter dem dreckigen Tresen stand der Viertelvampir Lamia Carnifex, eine der drei Personen, die Ulysses für die Hetzjagd auf Hywell Hargreave angeheuert hatte.

Lamia lächelte verschwörerisch, als sie die Todesser erblickte und bedeutete ihnen mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, ihr zu folgen. Sie wurden in ein kleines, dreckiges Zimmer geführt, in dem es verdächtig nach altem Blut und verdorbenen Fleisch roch. Lazarus nahm wahr wie Dilanio seinen Kopf anhob und aufgeregt schnupperte, während Lazarus selbst versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, das sein Magen gerade begann eine Rebellion anzuzetteln.

_Merlin, warum müssen wir ständig genau die Orte aufsuchen, die mir die Galle hochtreiben!_

Lamia Carnifex setzte sich auf eine einfache Holzbank und die Todesser nahmen gegenüber von ihr platz, so das ein schiefer Tisch zwischen ihnen stand.

„Habt ihr die Sachen?" fragte Lamia mit ihrer leisen, zischenden Stimme.

Zebulon Huntsville zog einige Gegenstände aus einer schwarzen Tasche hervor. Sie hatten, auf Lamias Anweisung hin, die Sachen aus Hywell Hargreaves Wohnung geholt.

Lamia griff mit ihrer schlanken, knochigen Hand nach einem der Gegenstände, einem Becher und betrachtete ihn genaustens, strich mit den dürren Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche und schnupperte nach Resten des Inhalts.

Lazarus, nun dankbar das er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte zu lesen, ahnte was der Viertelvampir hier versuchte: Vampire waren Jäger, Raubtiere. Und wie jedes Raubtier haben sie ein eigenartiges Gespür für ihre Beute, einen sechsten Sinn. Vampire konnten ihre ausgewählte Beute selbst dann noch aufspüren, wenn sich diese bereits Hunderte Meilen entfernt aufhielt. Lazarus wußte nicht genau, _wie_ Vampire es zustande brachten, aber er wußte _daß_ es funktionierte. Lamia hatte ihnen aufgetragen, ihr einige persönliche Gegenstände aus Hywell Hargreaves Wohnung zu bringen, damit sie einen Kontakt zum Gesuchten herstellen konnte und ihren vampirischen Raubtierinstinkt mit Informationen über das Opfer zu füttern. Die persönlichen Gegenstände bestanden aus einem Becher, aus dem Hywell scheinbar als letztes getrunken hatte, einem Buch aus dem er kurz vor seinem Verschwinden wahrscheinlich gelesen hatte und einem Photo, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gestanden hatte (Das Photo zeigte Hywell Hargreave als Kind in Hogwartsuniform. Er grinste breit und winkte, bevor er sich zu einem jungen Mann wandte, der neben ihn stand. Ulysses hatte gesagt, das es sich bei dem jungen Mann um Hywells sieben Jahre älteren Cousin Cyrano Hargreave handelte).

Lamia Carnifex stellte den Becher beiseite und griff nach dem Buch und untersuchte auch dieses eingehend. Nach dem Buch folgte das Photo, welches sie am längsten betrachtete, bevor sie es wieder auf den Tisch stellte und sich den Todessern zuwandte: „Ich denke ich habe einerecht gute Vorstellung von Hywell", zischte sie und schloß ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen: „Ich weiß wie er denkt und wie er fühlt…aber noch kann ich nicht genau sagen, wo er sich befindet. Ich bräuchte etwas, was direkt mit ihm Verbunden ist…wie einen Faden den man an seinen Körper gebunden hat."

Die Todesser sahen sich fragend an…abgesehen von Ulysses, der über ihre verwirrten Blicke gespielt mit den Augen rollte, seinen linken Ärmel hochkrempelte und den Arm auf dem Tisch ablegte. Lamia lächelte kalt und griff nach Ulysses Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich: „Ulysses Rathburn, du bist ein kluger Ravenclaw." sagte sie und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie fixierte das Dunkle Mal an, das auf Ulysses Unterarm tätowiert war und fuhr mit ihren knochigen Fingern darüber: „Jaa…das ist die Verbindung die ich brauche. Dieses Mal verbindet euch Todessern mit dem Dunklen Lord, aber auch untereinander."

Sie plazierte ihren Zeigefinger direkt über dem Mal, schloß ihre Augen und verharrte in stiller Konzentration. Niemand sagte etwas, oder wagte sich auch nur sich zu regen. Die einzige Bewegung in diesem Raum war Lamias Stirnrunzeln und das Hin- und Herhuschen ihrer Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. „Er ist noch in Großbritannien…er versteckt sich. Es regnet…und er fühlt sich wie ein Gejagter. Niemand ist bei ihm…", das Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich und ihre Brauen zogen sich schlagartig zusammen: „Er befindet sich in einem Haus irgendwo im Norden…am Ozean…Aberdeen. Etwas außerhalb der Stadt Aberdeen."

**Kommentar:** Keine Ahnung wie ihr das mit diesem Vampirinstinkt findet. Die Vampirfans unter euch finden das bestimmt cool, aber ich bin nicht allzu glücklich damit. Ich meine…Vampire sind ein so ausgelutschtes Thema. Keine Ahnung warum ich überhaupt welche mit eingebaut habe (naja sind ja nur Mischlinge)

Ich weiß dieses Kapitel ist kurz und nicht wirklich von belang, aber wartet einfach auf die Folgenden ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Nun, klingt nach wie vor alles nicht schlecht. Sagen wirs mal so: Hywell wird eine verdammt gute Idee haben wie er sich gegen die akute Bedrohung wappnen könnte. Ja, das mit Elicius Tod fand ich im Nachhinein auch besonders traurig aber als ich es geschrieben habe fand ich es nicht sooo schlimm. Aber irgendwer muss ja mal sterben, können ja nicht alle bis zum Ende durchhalten. Was Erinys möglichen Tod betrifft schweige ich mich natürlich aus.

So, du kannst also Zebulon nicht ab? Wenn du ihn jetzt schon nicht magst wirst du ihn bald um so mehr hassen. Er ist echt ein Arschloch aber ich mag es über ihn zu schreiben. Er ist halt son richtiger, böser Sadist, nicht so ein Unfall-Sadist wie Ulysses ;)

Das macht seine Rolle interessant


	30. Kapitel 30

30. Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: Aberdeen

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ein Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Er soll Hywell aufspüren_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser und Fast-Schwager von Elicius. Leitet die Suche nach Hywell_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und Kumpel von Ulysses. Er soll Hywell aufspüren_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein Werwolfs Todesser und hat die Aufgabe Hywell aufzuspüren_

Morulus Carnifex: _Ein Mischwesen und von Ulysses beauftragt Hywell aufzuspüren. Ehemann von Lamia_

Lamia Carnifex: _Viertelvampir, Mitglied der Unteren Ränge. Damit beauftragt Hywell aufzuspüren_

Hywell Hargreave: _Derjenige nach dem sie alle suchen. Ein untergetauchtes Mitglied der Unteren Ränge_

Elicius Norcross: _Ein Abtrünniger Todesser. Starb als Märtyrer doch von seinem Körper ließ man nicht mehr viel übrig…_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem sich Elicius selbst das Leben nahm um seine Schwester vor den Fängen des Dunklen Lords und sich selbst vor der Folter zu bewahren, soll der flüchtige Todesser Hywell Hargreave schnellst möglich aufgespürt werden. Der Vampirinstinkt von Lamia Carnifex verrät den Verfolgern der Aufenthaltsort des Flüchtigen: Eine Stadt namens Aberdeen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 25. Oktobers 1978_

Ein eiskalter Nordwind heulte und peitschte über den Ozean und ließ ihn gegen die Wellenbrecher schlagen. Es war kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, der Himmel zeigte sich noch von einem schwachen rötlichen Ton und die wenige Wärme des Tages, verzog sich rasch mit der einkehrenden Dunkelheit. Die vier Todesser standen hinter den Wellenbrechern, auf einer höhergelegenen Straße aus rissigem Beton. Der kalte Regen durchnäßte ihre schwarzen Todesserroben und unter ihren tiefgezogenen Kapuzen drang nebeliger, warmer Atem hervor. Lazarus wünschte sich die Hitze Afrikas zurück. Er wünschte sich sein altes Leben in Afrika zurück…oder noch besser, er wünschte sich, daß er sein ganzes Leben noch einmal von vorne beginnen könnte um all die Fehler zu umgehen, die er gemacht hatte. Statt dessen schien sich sein Leben kontinuierlich zu verschlechtern.

Die vier Todesser waren nicht alleine: Das Mischwesen, von dem weder Zebulon noch Ulysses bisher rausbekommen hatten was genau er eigentlich darstellen sollte, Morulus Carnifex und seine Frau, der Viertelvampir Lamia Carnifex begleiteten sie. Während Morulus nur für die Todesser arbeitete, war Lamia eine von ihnen…oder zumindest eine der Unteren Ränge, jedoch ohne daß sie das Dunkle Mal trug.

Lazarus blickte zu dem kleinen Haus hinüber, von dem Lamia glaubte zu wissen, daß sich Hywell Hargreave derzeit darin aufhielt. Das Gebäude stand etwas abseits der Straße, auf einer Wiese, die tot und vertrocknet aussah. Das einstöckige Haus war weder besonders zerfallen, noch heruntergekommen, doch es strahlte eine seltsame klinische Kälte aus. Links davon, brannten die fernen Lichter der anderen Häuser und weiter rechts, verlor sich die Straße in der Dunkelheit. Ein unauffälliges Haus, etwas abseits gelegen und das enttarnte Versteck eines untergetauchten Todessers…Hywell Hargreave hatte keine Chance.

Die kleine Gemeinschaft sammelte sich vor der Wiese, am ramponierten Briefkasten und starrte zum Haus hinüber.

„Ich erinnere euch noch mal: Hywell Hargreave muß _lebend_ gefangen werden!" grunzte Zebulon Huntsville und in seiner Stimme schwang deutliche Enttäuschung mit.

Ulysses wischte sich die durchnäßte Kapuze vom Kopf und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, während der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell sich zum Meer umgedreht hatte und auf das nahe Rauschen der Wellen lauschte.

„Wer von uns geht?" fragte Morulus Carnifex gelangweilt.

„Immer derjenige der fragt." antwortete Ulysses schnippisch.

„Langweilig wenn man sie lebend abliefern muß, nicht war? Vor allem solche Stümper wie Hywell einer ist." sagte Morulus abfällig.

„Ich glaube gar nicht mal, daß er ein solcher Stümper ist, Morulus."

„Und warum nicht, Ulysses?"

„Weil er dann weder ein Todesser wäre, noch ein Wächter aus Askaban."

Morulus Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben und entblößte einige spitze Zähne: „Wir werden sehen Ulysses. Lamia und ich werden Hywell holen. Ihr anderen macht entschieden zuviel Lärm für irgendwelche Heimlichkeiten." Elegant wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und er und seine Frau folgten dem Pfad der zu dem Haus hinauf führte.

Lazarus beobachtete, wie sie erschreckend schnell und flink auf das Haus zuhielten und ihre Bewegungen zu schemenhaften, dunklen Schatten verschwammen. Morulus zauberte die Eingangstür auf und beide verschwanden im Inneren des Hauses.

„Tja…scheiße!" zischte plötzlich Zebulon Huntsville. Lazarus und die anderen beiden drehten sich zu ihm um: „Was ist los?" fragte Ulysses.

Zebulon deutete auf den Briefkasten: „Ich glaube du hattest recht damit, das Hywell Hargreave kein Stümper ist."

Auf dem Briefkasten war ein schwach leuchtendes Zeichen zu sehen. Eine Rune.

„Scheiße!" knurrte Ulysses alarmiert und in diesem Moment brach gleißend helles Licht aus den Fenstern der oberen Etage und ein dumpfes Grollen ließ die Luft um sie herum erzittern. Die Intensität des Lichtes nahm immer weiter zu, erleuchtete die Gegend um sie herum und erstarb dann mit einem plötzlichen Zischen.

Die Todesser hatten automatisch die Augen zugehalten und vom Licht abgewannt und erst als die Welt um sie herum wieder in Dunkelheit lag, drehten sie sich langsam wieder zum Haus um.

„Was war das!" brach es aus Lazarus hinaus. Er hatte das Zeichen auf dem Briefkasten lediglich als Rune identifizieren können, aber da er in Afrika aufgewachsen und auch dort zur Schule gegangen war, verstand er natürlich kaum etwas von den alten, nordischen Runen.

„Ein Runenzauber…und ein verdammt effektiver." antwortete Zebulon ohne den jüngeren dabei anzusehen. Statt dessen hatte er konzentriert das Haus fixiert und seine wuchtigen Augenbrauen waren zu einer einzigen Linie zusammengezogen.

„Was für ein Runenzauber?" fragte Ulysses.

Zebulon drehte sich langsam wieder zu dem Briefkasten um und betrachtete das darauf eingebrannte, schwachleuchtende Zeichen: „Diese Rune steht für „Schutz". Sie heißt _Grewoín_. Sehr alt. Sehr stark." Er blickte auf und sah sich geschäftig in der Gegend um: „Hier müssen noch mehr Runen eingezeichnet wurden sein. Wahrscheinlich umgeben sie das gesamte Haus. Keine Ahnung was das für ein Zauber war, aber wenn ich die anderen Runen sehe, kann ich es euch sagen."

Also umkreisten die vier Todesser das Haus und sahen sich um. Lazarus fragte sich was mit Morulus und Lamia geschehen war. Doch nach Zebulons langsamen Bewegungen zu urteilen, machte der ältere Todesser sich scheinbar keine Hoffnungen mehr…nicht das Lazarus erwartet hätte, Zebulon wäre ihnen augenblicklich zu Hilfe geeilt.

„Hier sind zwei." meldete sich Ulysses und deutete auf einen großen Stein der auf der Wiese lag. Zwei Runen leuchteten warm, aber schwach auf der Oberfläche des Steins.

Zebulon stieß geräuschvoll den Atem durch seine Zahnlücke und lächelte leicht amüsiert: „_Bremwör_. Sie steht für „Verteidigung". Die andere heißt _Nubiton_ und steht für „Grenze". Nun…ich glaube ich weiß, was Hywell hier angewendet hat. Irgendein alter Schutzzauber, der eine Grenze um einen bestimmten Ort bildet und ihn schützt. Überschreitet jemand mit feindlicher Absicht diese Grenze und mißachtet die Vorwarnungen, verteidigt der Runenzauber den Raum innerhalb der Grenze, also in diesem Fall das Haus."

Ulysses hob eine Augenbraue an: „Vorwarnungen? Was für Vorwarnungen?" fragte er und schnippte seine Zigarette weg.

Zebulon machte eine abfällige Handbewegung: „Leichte Schmerzen…jemand der keine Ahnung von Runenzaubern hat, oder einfach nicht damit rechnet, wird sich aber nichts dabei denken und einfach weitergehen…schätze Morulus und Lamia sind mausetot."

„Zum Glück bin ich da nicht reingegangen." kommentierte Ulysses amüsiert. Zebulon drehte sich zu dem Haus um und betrachtete es eine Zeit: „Ich schätze mal es ist nur noch ne Frage der Zeit, bis-" Zebulon wurde durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen: „bis Hywell disappiert." brachte er überflüssiger Weise zu Ende.

Dilanio knurrte, Ulysses rollte mit den Augen, Zebulon grunzte abfällig und Lazarus wünschte sich müde, der Tag würde endlich zuende gehen.

Zebulon marschierte entschlossen zum Haus hinüber und die anderen folgtem ihm.

„Können wir da einfach so reingehen?" fragte Lazarus an Zebulon gewandt.

„Der Runenzauber hat doch seinen Zweck schon erfüllt, oder?" giftete ihn Zebulon an und verschwand als erster im Inneren des Hauses.

Das Haus war lediglich provisorisch eingerichtet: Der Vorraum war komplett leer und in dem angrenzenden Raum stand nur ein alter, massiver Tisch und ein Hocker. Etwas ältere Exemplare des _Tagespropheten_ lagen aufgeschlagen herum, als hätte sich Hywell bis eben noch intensiv damit beschäftigt. Lazarus warf einen Blick auf die verschiedenen Titelüberschriften:

Eine der neueren lautete „_Mysteriöses Verschwinden aus Askaban: Vier Wächter und ein Gefangener unauffindbar_" und als Untertitel „_Ministerium vertuschte Vorfall bereits seit Tagen_!". Lazarus erkannte auch eine etwas ältere, wohl bekannte Titelüberschrift: „_Brutaler Mord an jungem Zauber und seiner Freundin. Todesser und Werwolf involviert_" wobei sich sein Herz spürbar zusammenzog. Eine weitere Titelüberschrift lautete: „_Blutbad bei Trauerfeier. Sechs Tote. Todesser beschwören das Dunkle Zeichen herauf"_, wobei Ulysses, der ebenfalls gerade einen Blick auf diese Zeitung geworfen hatte, merkwürdig amüsierter Gesichtausdruck Lazarus mehr als nur verdächtig vorkam. Er beschloß Ulysses niemals danach zu fragen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne heulten Sirenen auf. „Besuch von der Polizei. Besser wir verschwinden, bevor man uns lästige Fragen stellt." sagte Ulysses und wandte sich von den Zeitungen ab. Zebulon und Dilanio, die voraus gegangen waren, polterten die Treppe wieder hinunter. Zebulon streckte sich und Gelenke knackten lautstark: „Morulus und Lamia sind hinüber." sagte er und grinste leicht.

Ulysses schloß sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht diesem schwarzen Humor an: „Was scheiße ist, denn ohne Lamia ist es nahezu unmöglich Hywell wieder aufzuspüren!"

„Ach, gibt doch genug Vampirbastarde, die wir fragen können." schnarrte Zebulon.

„Falsch. Und nicht jeder Vampirbastard hat genau die Fähigkeiten die wir brauchen. Bis wir einen Ersatz gefunden haben, hat der Dunkle Lord uns schon zehnmal für unser Versagen bestraft. Ich weiß ja nicht wie du so was nennst, Zebulon, aber ich nenne das ein verdammtes, beschissenes _Problem_!"

Blaulicht schlug in regelmäßigen Intervallen gegen die Fensterscheiben und man hörte wie mehrere Wagen draußen zum stehen kamen.

Zeit sich zu beeilen…_eigentlich_. Aber Zebulon und Ulysses investierten diese Zeit lieber darin, sich böse anzufunkeln.

Ganz langsam zeichnete sich ein kaltes Grinsen auf Zebulons Gesicht ab: „Nun, ich für meinen Teil bin froh, das der Dunkle Lord mir nicht die Leitung dieser gescheiterten Mission überlassen hat…was also bedeutet, das _du_, im Gegensatz zu _mir_, in _weit_ größeren Problemen steckst. Wir sehen uns nachher. Dilanio komm mit."

Mit diesen Worten disappierte Zebulon, gefolgt von Dilanio.

Ulysses starrte auf den Punkt, an dem sich eben noch Zebulons Gesicht befunden hatte. Blaulicht flutete geisterhaft den Raum, leuchtete in wiederkehrenden Abständen auf, nur um einen Moment später den Raum wieder in Dunkelheit zu tauchen.

Lazarus fühlte Sorge in sich aufsteigen…nicht wegen den Tod von Morulus und Lamia, nicht wegen dem Eintreffen der Polizisten, sondern wegen Ulysses Rathburn.

Natürlich, dieser Mann war im Grunde nicht mehr als ein kranker, abgedrehter Sadist, aber er war von den Todessern der einzige, der Lazarus je geholfen hatte, ihm Ratschläge erteilte und alles Mögliche erklärt hatte. Ohne Ulysses Rathburn wäre Lazarus bereits lange gescheitert.

Lazarus hörte, wie einige Leute sich dem Haus nährten: „Wir haben einen Anruf von ihren Nachbarn erhalten. Ist alles okay bei Ihnen?" rief eine männliche Stimme.

Da Ulysses keine anstallten machte zu antworten, sondern noch immer auf den gleichen Punkt starrte, rief Lazarus: „Alles okay bei uns!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragte die Stimme.

Wenn Lazarus die geringste Ahnung von der Welt der Muggel gehabt hätte, dann wäre ihm vielleicht eine Ausrede eingefallen, aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als: „Nichts!" zu schreien. Was natürlich lächerlich war im Angesicht eines hellen Blitzes der aus diesem Haus gebrochen war und die gesamte Nachbarschaft in gleißendes Licht getaucht hatte.

„Wir hörten von einer Explosion in ihrem Haus!" rief der Polizist.

„Unsinn, hier ist nichts explodiert!" schrie Lazarus zurück und versuchte dabei schnippisch zu klingen, was allerdings sehr müde und gequält rübergekommen sein mußte.

„Öffnen Sie bitte die Tür!" wies sie die Stimme streng an.

„Ulysses, wir müssen verschwinden!" flüsterte Lazarus dem anderen Todesser zu.

Ulysses ließ die Schultern hängen und senkte den Blick: „Zebulon hat recht…die ganze Scheiße wird übel für mich enden." sagte er und seine Stimme hatte einen resignierten Ausdruck angenommen.

_Er hat recht? Verdammt, natürlich hat er recht! Lord Voldemort hat heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen, das er derzeit nicht gut drauf ist…_Lazarusbezweifelte das er die Sache einfach so schweigend hinnehmen würde. Hywell Hargreave wurde verdächtigt einer der Conventiculum zu sein, Hywell besaß wahrscheinlich irgendwelche wichtigen Informationen und Hywell war ihnen entkommen…_scheiße, der Dunkle Lord wird Ulysses wahrscheinlich in Stücke reißen!_

„Öffnen Sie bitte sofort die Tür!" befahl der Polizist wieder.

„Ulysses, nun komm endlich!"

„Wenn sie sich weigern die Tür zu öffnen, werden wir sie eintreten!"

„Ulysses! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!"

Ulysses riß sich nicht zusammen. Statt dessen spiegelte sich akute Todesangst in seinen hellen Augen wieder. Die Situation löste sich denkbar schlecht auf. Gerade in dem Moment, als die Polizisten die Haustür eintraten, begann das Dunkle Mal auf Lazarus Unterarm zu brennen und Ulysses heftigem Zusammenzucken nach zu urteilen, bei ihm ebenfalls.

„Scheiße!" keuchte Ulysses auf und sein panischer Blick nahm sogar noch an Intensität zu.

Bevor die Polizisten sie erreichen konnten, packte Lazarus nach Ulysses Arm und disappierte mit ihm…durch das brennende Dunkle Mal allerdings direkt zu Lord Voldemort geleitet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus und Ulysses betraten den gleichen Saal, wie bereits am Morgen, der Saal in dem Elicius Norcross als Märtyrer gestorben war. Allerdings gab es einen erheblichen Unterschied: In der Mitte des Saales befand sich nun eine seichte Kuhle und diese Kuhle und alles in der näheren Umgebung war angefüllt mit einer breiigen, blutigen Substanz…von der Lazarus annehmen mußte, das es sich hierbei um die Überreste des Märtyrers handeln mußte. Er wußte daß der Dunkle Lord seine Kraft entfaltet hatte und das irgendeine dunkle Magie am Werk gewesen war, doch Lazarus hatte sich nicht umgedreht, weil er bereits geahnt hatte, das Elicius Leiche diese dunkle Energie treffen würde. Nun war es Lazarus, fast einen Tag später, doch noch vergönnt, zu sehen was _genau_ mit Elicius leblosem Körper passiert war. Und, scheiße, er wünschte er hätte es nicht gesehen. Davon würde er _definitiv_ Alpträume bekommen. Seine Sorge um Ulysses weiteres Überleben wuchs bei dem Anblick.

Da fast die gesamte Mitte des Saals mehr oder weniger von Elicius Überresten bedeckt war und sie es nicht wagten umständlich außen rum zu laufen, schritten Lazarus und Ulysses einfach hindurch…wobei Lazarus versuchte nicht allzu genau auf den Weg zu achten und das schmatzende Geräusch zu ignorieren, welches seine Schritte verursachten.

Am Ende des Saales erwartete sie Voldemort, dessen rötliche Augen in der Düsternis unheilvoll schimmerten. Voldemort wurde flankiert von zwei seiner Todesser: Zebulon Huntsville und der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell.

Lazarus konnte den Verdacht nicht loswerden, das Zebulon dafür verantwortlich war, das Ulysses und Lazarus so schnell nach der gescheiterten Mission beschworen wurden waren.

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte von Ulysses: _Zebulon reitet andere gerne mal in die Scheiße, weißt du? Er ist sehr an seinen eigenen Vorteil interessiert, ein echter Vollblut-Slytherin eben._

Dem sadistischen Grinsen auf Zebulons Gesicht nach zu urteilen, _genoß_ er es regelrecht andere in die Scheiße reinzureiten. Erst Lazarus selbst, wobei er das Gefühl hatte das Zebulon ihn sowieso nicht ausstehen konnte; und dann seinen eigenen Kumpel Ulysses.

Lazarus fühlte Hass in sich hochkochen.

Er und Ulysses sanken vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie…wobei sie sich immer noch in der breiigen Lache befanden und Lazarus nun, da er den Kopf gesenkt halten mußte, die einzelnen Strukturen von Elicius Überresten studieren durfte…_sind das da Knochensplitter?_

„Erhebt Euch." befahl die kalte, schlangenartige Stimme von Lord Voldemort.

Sie taten es und warteten schweigend ab. Lazarus wagte es einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Ulysses zu werfen. Der andere Mann war inzwischen leichenblaß und seine Augen zuckten eigenartig in seiner Panik.

„Dein Freund Zebulon hat mir gerade eben berichtet, das die Mission auf die ich euch geschickt habe, unter _deiner_ Führung gescheitert ist. Hywell Hargreave ist entkommen. Möchtest du die Gelegenheit ergreifen und dich vielleicht noch versuchen aus der Sache herauszureden, Ulysses?" zischte Voldemort.

„Nein, mein Lord." antwortete Ulysses…allerdings weniger auf seine elegante, lässige Art.

„Dann gehen wir besser gleich zu deiner…_Bestrafung_ über, Ulysses." Die erbarmungslose Art wie er das Wort „Bestrafung" aussprach und der dabei aufflackernden dunklen Energie, sagte Lazarus, das Ulysses Rathburn diesen Tag nicht überleben würde.

„Lazarus, du kannst dich entfernen." befahl Voldemort und sein Blick schwappte kurz zu Lazarus hinüber, bevor er wieder Ulysses fixierte. Lazarus sah das sowohl Lord Voldemort als auch Dilanio und Zebulon ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielten. Dilanios Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, aber Zebulons Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll und er grinste. Lazarus konnte nicht anders als ihm einen haßerfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er sich langsam abwandte.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Ulysses. Dieser hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Schultern vor Anspannung leicht hochgezogen. _Scheiße,_ dachte Lazarus, _der einzige Todesser der mich entfernt als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hat und der einzige der sich irgendwie um mich gekümmert hat. Ein Sadist, natürlich, aber trotzdem brüderlicher als mein eigener Zwilling._

Lazarus wandte seinen Blick ab und verließ den Saal.

**Kommentar:** Oh man, ich hasse Zebulon. Mal ehrlich, Ulysses ist dagegen doch fast schon wie ein Lämmchen im Streichelzoo oder?

Es gibt jetzt übrigens eine Vorgeschichte zu DuR, so in der Art zumindest. Andere Schwerpunkte da es im Schuljahr 1961 spielt, aber altbekannte Chars spielen die Hauptrolle, d.h. Ulysses, Erinys und Elicius (Letzterer sogar noch quicklebendig) und noch ein paar mehr. Es ist eine Coproduktion, wo ich die Geschichte der Ravenclaws und Slytherins erzähle und eine andere Autorin die Geschichte der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, die Geschichten gehören aber zusammen. Das macht es für den Leser interessanter. Wenn ihr neugierig geworden seid, lest es einfach (klickt auf meinen Namen und dann findet ihr da die Story).

**Blutige Baronin:** Ich werde da mal ein Auge zudrücken ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Keine Ahnung wie die Fähigkeiten eines echten Vampirs aussehen, in DuR kommen keine „reinrassigen" vor. Ich wills auch gar nicht wissen, Lamia ist mit ihren Fähigkeiten schon übel genug.

Oh ja, Zebulon wird sich schon noch etwas entwickeln, noch mehr Richtung hassenswert zumindest ;) Und ich selbst habe natürlich keine sadistischen Gedanken XD

Hywells gute Idee bezieht sich übrigens nicht auf die Runen, er hat tatsächlich noch eine weit bessere. Unglaublich oder? XD


	31. Kapitel 31

31. Hywell Hargreave: Erster Zusammenstoß

**Personen:**

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Arbeitete in Askaban_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere Cousin von Hywell. Beide tauchten zusammen unter_

Lamia Carnifex: _Viertelvampirin die Hywell aufspüren sollte_

Morulus Carnifex: _Ein Mischwesen und sollte Hywell aufspüren. Ehemann von Lamia_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser auf der Suche nach Hywell._

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Leitete die Suche nach Hywell_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Ermordeter Auroren Anwärter und Sohn von Hasdrubal_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Ein Auror der sich für den Mord an seinen Sohn rächen will_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Wir haben den Aberdeen-Vorfall aus der sicht der Todesser erlebt die Hywell Hargreave aufspüren sollten, mit dem Ergebnis das Morulus und Lamia umkamen. Aber was passierte währenddessen eigentlich in Hywells Versteck und wohin disappierte Hywell am Ende?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 25. Oktobers_

Hywell hatte die beiden Angreifer erst bemerkt, als es zu spät gewesen war: Wie zwei Schatten kamen sie auf ihn zugekrochen, lautlos und bedrohlich, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, seinen ebenfalls zu ziehen. Ein erster Zauber löste sich aus dem Zauberstab der Frau, schlitzte über die Haut seines Oberarms und warf ihn an die Wand zurück.

„Nur eine kleine Warnung, Hargreave, nur eine Warnung daß wir es _ernst_ meinen." zischte sie belustigt. Der Mann neben ihr lächelte ihn finster an: „Komm schon Hywell, gib einfach auf, du hast eh keine Chance."

Sie hatten recht…er hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen, sondern stand nur flach an der Wand gepresst und sein Blick schwamm hektisch von Einem zum Anderen. Wie hatten sie ihn nur so schnell gefunden? Er hatte geahnt das er keine Chance haben würde, zumindest über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg, aber das man ihn so schnell aus seinem Versteck zerren würde_…verdammt, warum bin ich nicht auf dem Hausboot geblieben!_

Der Mann streckte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand hingegen und forderte ihn auf, mit zu kommen. Dieser freundschaftlichen Geste zum Trotz, war sein Gesicht kalt und bedrohlich, von einer seltsam räuberisch lauernden Art, die fast unmenschlich wirkte.

Hywell hatte keinen Mut und keine Kraft, um sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. _Vielleicht nimmt der Dunkle Lord es ja zur Kenntnis, wenn ich mich kampflos ergebe und tötet mich etwas schneller._ Ein guter Plan.

Er stieß sich langsam von der Wand ab und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, als ein hohes Zischen die Luft in dem Raum zum vibrieren brachte. Er hielt inne. _Der Runenzauber! Wie konnte ich nur den Runenzauber vergessen?_

Er beobachtete wie die beiden Todesser, oder was immer sie auch sein mochten, denn keiner von ihnen trug eine Todesserrobe, sich nervös umsahen. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden…das Geräusch wurde unerträglich laut und die hohe Tonlage schmerzte in den Ohren, die Luft begann sich zusammenzuziehen und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt in der Mitte des Raumes, während der übrige Raum fast luftleer zurückblieb und alle Drei keuchend nach Atem rangen. Nur noch einen Augenblick…

Der Punkt begann Helligkeit abzustrahlen. Die Frau schien etwas schreien zu wollen, doch ihr fehlte die nötige Atemluft, so daß sich lediglich ihre Lippen bewegten.

Der Punkt an dem sich die Luft konzentriert hatte, schien mit einem gewaltigen, gleißend hellen Lichtblitz zu explodieren. Hywell wurde zurück gegen die Wand geschleudert und presste die Augen zusammen, doch selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern blendete es. _Nun…nicht so schlimm wie der Blendzauber in Askaban,_ dachte sich Hywell vergnügt, _was natürlich auch daran liegt, das der Zauber in Askaban gegen mich gerichtetet war aber dieser Runenzauber hier mir gerade mein verdammtes Leben rettet._

Mit einem knallenden Zischen breitete sich wieder Atemluft in dem Raum aus und Hywell füllte keuchend seine Lungen damit. Er war sich bewußt, das der Boden stark bebte, oder vielmehr das gesamte Haus. Seine ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus blendendem Licht, zitternden Untergrund und wütendem Grollen und Fauchen, so daß er versucht war sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, damit sein Trommelfell nicht platzen würde.

Und dann, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, erstarb alles und es wurde so seelenruhig wie im Auge eines Sturmes, über dem ein Stückchen blauer Himmel schwebt.

Hywell öffnete langsam seine Augen und überblickte den Raum. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand lagen die beiden toten Körper der Todesser. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten ihn leblos an. Aus ihrer Stirn floß träge ein Rinnsaal Blut, so schmal und klein, das er fast harmlos wirkte. Hywell wußte, das es nicht so war: Die gesamte Luft hatte sich auf einen Punkt konzentriert und hatte sich dann in zwei dünne, kleine Luftströme aufgelöst, die, schneller als der schnellte Sturm und kälter als der kälteste Arktische Wind, sich in die Stirn der beiden Todesser gebohrt hatten. Das Innere ihres Schädels war fast augenblicklich vollkommen verreist. Hywell fragte sich, ob sie davon noch irgend etwas gespürt hatten…wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber er hatte zwei Menschen getötet! Hywell mußte unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen und sein Herz verpaßte einen Schlag. Er war ein Todesser, aber er hatte niemals jemanden getötet…er hatte es auch nie gewollt. Er war nur für Askaban zuständig gewesen, mehr nicht. Er sollte nur die Leute dort im Auge behalten…er wußte nicht einmal genau, wen. Und plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den anderen, hatten sich die Ereignisse in Askaban überschlagen und sein Cousin hatte einen Todesser getötet! Und nun, fast zwei Wochen später, hatte Hywell mit einem alten Runenzauber zwei Leuten das Gehirn verreist. Wie schnell manchmal die Normalität auf der Strecke bleiben konnte, von einer Sekunde auf die Andere. Schon merkwürdig.

„Okay und was jetzt?" fragte er sich selbst. Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hell und sie bebte stark. _Hywell die Idiot. Immer Schritt für Schritt_, antwortete die vernünftigste Stimme die sein Kopf zustande brachte (Diese Innere Stimme klang seit jeher genau wie die Stimme seines älteren Cousins Cyrano), _am Besten du nimmst erst einmal die Zauberstäbe von den beiden Todessern mit. Wenn man auf der Flucht ist und einem eine ganze Horde von Schwarzmagiern nach dem Leben trachtet, ist es immer besser ein paar Ersatzstäbe bei sich zu tragen. _

Klang vernünftig. Typisch Cyrano. Seine langweilige Vernunft und Gelassenheit hatte sogar schon Hywells Kopf manipuliert. Toll.

Hywell nährte sich widerwillig den beiden Leichen. Ihre Zauberstäbe lagen am Boden, etwas abseits von ihnen…zum Glück, er hätte _definitiv_ und auf _keinen_ _Fall_ diese Leichen angefaßt um die Zauberstäbe aus ihren toten Händen zu ziehen. Hywell behielt die Toten im Auge, als ob sie ihn gleich anfallen würden, während er sich hinkniete und blind nach den Zauberstäben tastete. Er sah wie das Blut das aus ihrer Stirn floß zum größten Teil gefroren war. Er schwor sich diesen Runenzauber nie wieder anzuwenden. Leuten den Schädel zu vereisen war wirklich _widerlich_! Er ertastete schließlich die beiden Zauberstäbe und steckte sie in die Innentasche seiner Robe: „Okay, was als nächstes?" fragte er sich.

Sofort meldete sich seine Innere-Cyrano-Stimme: _Was für eine Frage! Du solltest dich schleunigst vergewissern, ob diese beiden hier überhaupt die einzigen Todesser waren oder ob noch mehr draußen warten!_

Als hätte Hywell einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, sprang er auf und eilte zum Fenster. Wie konnte man das nur vergessen! Womöglich stand eine ganze Todesser-Armee vor seinem Haus und war gerade im Begriff, durch seine Vordertür zu stürmen!

Er presste seine Nase an die kalte Fensterscheibe und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Schwer überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Zum Glück war die Sonne gerade erst untergegangen, so daß der Abendhimmel von einem sterbenden Rot durchzogen war, welches sich noch erfolgreich gegen die Nacht wehren konnte. Das machte es leichter etwas zu erkennen.

Tatsächlich sah er auch etwas: Einige Schatten die sich vor dem großen Stein gesammelt hatten, auf dem er die Runen _Bremwör_ und _Nubiton_ eingebrannt hatte. Durch das schwache, warme Licht das von den Runen ausging, konnte er die umstehenden Todesser besser erkennen. Einer von ihnen war eine riesige, breitgebaute Gestallt. Hywell durchforstete sein Gehirn nach einem Todesser, zu dem diese Beschreibung passen könnte…nun, da gab es so Einige. Einer der Todesser, ein wenig kleiner als die übrigen, rauchte eine Zigarette, die er gerade lässig wegschnippte und sich an den größeren Todesser wendete.

Welcher Todesser rauchte? Da gab es auch ein paar…

Die anderen beiden Todesser waren unauffällig in ihrem Auftreten und blieben zu ruhig und tatenlos, um aus ihrem Verhalten etwas Genaues schließen zu können.

Plötzlich drehte sich der große Todesser von den Runen weg und musterte das Haus. Sein Blick glitt über die Vordertür und über die Fenster, bis er schließlich bei dem Fenster halt machte, an dem Hywell stand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hywell wußte das er ihn sah, gar keine Frage. Die Welt schien in diesem einem Moment eingefroren zu sein und der Augenblick zog sich träge dahin, während keiner von ihnen den eiskalten Blickkontakt unterbrach. Bis der Todesser schließlich seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob, so das Hywell unter seine hochgezogene Kapuze sehen konnte. Der Todesser lächelte finster und Hywell erkannte ihn: Zebulon Huntsville. Wenn Hywell auch nur der Hälfte der Geschichten über Huntsville glauben schenkte, war Huntsville _definitiv_ einer der krankesten Sadisten unter den Todessern…und die Todesser allgemein waren nicht gerade dafür bekannt, beim Anblick kleiner Hundewelpen in Tränen der Rührseligkeit auszubrechen…wenn man also Huntsville als einen der brutalsten unter ihnen bezeichnete, dann _bedeutete_ es auch etwas. Und zwar nichts Gutes.

Zebulon Huntsville brach den Blickkontakt und wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Todesser, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geraucht hatte. Jetzt war es Hywell klar, wer es sein mußte: Ulysses Rathburn. Huntsville und Rathburn wurden meistens zusammen auf Missionen geschickt, wahrscheinlich weil sich beide in ihren kranken Sadismus zu wunderhübsch ergänzten und gegenseitig noch zu Höchstleistungen der Unmenschlichkeit anstachelten.

Zeit zu verschwinden! Egal wohin, nur erst einmal weit, weit weg von ihnen. Hywell konzentrierte sich und disappierte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville waren auf ihn angesetzt wurden…doch um so länger Hywell darüber nachdachte (eigentlich war es vielmehr seine vernüftige-nach-Cyrano-klingende-Innere-Stimme, die das Denken übernahm), um so _besser_ gefiel ihm dieser Umstand. Er stand definitiv nicht auf einen schmerzvollen, langsamen Tod, er hatte vielmehr eine Idee, wie er sich dadurch vielleicht retten könnte…es schien sich bezahlt zu machen, das er Stunden damit verbracht hatte, die Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ durchzulesen, die er seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban verpaßt hatte.

Er hatte von dem grausamen Mord an Quirin Sacheverell und seiner Freundin gelesen. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte später genauere Angaben dazu gemacht, wie die beiden ums Leben gekommen waren und verwiesen dabei, auf eine kurze Nachricht der Täter, die man in der Holzkiste mit Quirins Überresten gefunden hatte: Augen rausgebrannt, die Freundin vergewaltigt und durch einen kleinen Schnitt an der Kehle langsam ausbluten lassen…Hywell selbst war ein Todesser, zwar nur ein Mitglied der Unteren Ränge, aber er _war_ ein Todesser. Und als solcher schnappte man immer so einiges auf. Und er war sich absolut sicher, daß die Handschrift der beiden Morde eindeutig auf Zebulon und Ulysses schließen ließ. Augen rausbrennen…angeblich machte Ulysses so was dauernd, eine Art makaberer Running Gag, den nur seine Kollegen verstehen konnten. Hywell war sich sicher, das Zebulon Huntsville und Ulysses Rathburn die Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell und seiner Freundin Stella McGowan waren. Und genau das würde ihn vielleicht das Leben retten.

Quirins Vater, Hasdrubal Sacheverell ein erfolgreicher Auror und Schlächter mehrerer Todesser, würde diese Informationen sicher interessieren…

_Ich hoffe mal der Alte ist auch zu einem kleinen Tauschangebot bereit und erschlägt mich nicht, sobald er auch nur das Dunkle Mal auf meinen Unterarm wittert…echt mal, Auroren sind so was von ungemütlich…_

**Kommentar: **Ähh…soweit so gut. Ist ja nicht so schwer sich zu denken was jetzt passiert, oder? Ich sagte ja Hywell würde eine gute Idee haben. Weil dieses Kapitel eigentlich nur eine Nacherzählung des „Aberdeen" Kapitels ist, bzw. nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel, habe ich mir gedacht das ihr noch ein kleines, funny Chap gratis bekommt.

Achja: Ist euch aufgefallen was Zebulon in diesem Kapitel hier getan hat? Ja? Denkt mal etwas drüber nach…

Und heißt es eigentlich „Auroren Anwärter" oder „Auror Anwärter"? Diese Frage verwirrt mich schon seit langer, langer Zeit.


	32. Kapitel 32

32. Lazarus Marlowe: Rückkehr zum Tatort

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Soll Hywell aufspüren_

Ulysses Rathburn: _War mal der Leiter der Hywell-Suche…bis zu seiner Bestrafung_

Hywell Hargreave: _Der untergetauchte Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Lamia Carnifex: _Viertelvampir mit speziellen Fähigkeiten. Beim Runenzauber umgekommen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Den Todessern ist es nicht gelungen Hywell in seinem Versteck zu überwältigen. Statt dessen starben zwei Todesser durch einen Runenzauber den Hywell über sein Versteck gesprochen hat. Da Ulysses diese Aktion leitete mußte er alleine auch die Bestrafung entgegennehmen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Vormittag des 26. Oktobers 1978_

Ulysses Rathburn mochte tot sein, doch Lazarus war sich sicher, das er selbst nicht von der Hetzjagd auf den untergetauchten Todesser Hywell Hargreave erlöst werden würde.

Mit Lamia Carnifexs Tod würde es tatsächlich schwer werden, Hywell wieder aufzuspüren, soviel war sicher. Da Lazarus wußte, daß er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde, nach allem was passiert war, beschloß er intensiv über dieses Problem nachzudenken.

Ulysses hatte ihm geraten, sich besser beim Dunklen Lord beliebt zu machen und genau daran wollte Lazarus festhalten. Er hatte für sich entschieden, daß er für Folter und Mord weniger geeignet war, deswegen mußte er dieses Defizit versuchen mit seinem Verstand auszugleichen.

Am frühen Vormittag des 26. Oktobers, also gut einen Tag nach dem Freitod von Elicius Norcross, flammte endlich wieder Hoffnung in Lazarus auf…er hatte eine _Idee_.

Zugegeben, diese Idee war mehr als wackelig, aber zumindest der einzige Ansatz. Er würde altafrikanische Blutmagie anwenden, um Hywell Hargreave aufzuspüren. Doch um diese Magie anzuwenden brauchte er das Blut des Gesuchten. Und hier setzten die ersten Probleme an: Da Hywell Hargreave ihm sicher nicht eulenwendent das benötigte Blut zusenden würde, konnte Lazarus nur darauf hoffen, das Hywell bei dem gestrigen Vorfall vielleicht Blut verloren hatte. Lazarus machte sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen, doch ein Versuch war es wert.

XXXXXXXXXX

Das Haus in Aberdeen war abgesperrt wurden, Polizeiautos waren davor geparkt und natürlich hielten sich die dazugehörigen Polizisten ebenfalls in der Nähe auf. Schwer überhaupt in das Haus zu gelangen, in dem sich bis gestern noch Hywell Hargreave vor den Fängen des Dunklen Lords verborgen gehalten hatte. Die Muggelpolizisten konnten natürlich nicht ahnen, was sich hier gestern genau zugetragen hatte, doch die Leichen von Morulus Carnifex und seiner Frau Lamia hatten sie schlecht übersehen können.

Lazarus Marlowe, der etwas Abseits einer Gruppe von Schaulustigen stand und das Haus aufmerksam beobachtete, fragte sich wie er nun am Besten vorgehen könnte. Er mußte irgendwie in das Haus hinein und es nach möglichen Blutspuren von Hywell Hargreave absuchen. Zum Glück war er ein Zauberer und daher zu einigen…_Tricks_ in der Lage.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!" rief er einem Polizisten zu, der gerade vor ihm die Straße überquerte. Der Beamte drehte sich zu ihm um: „Wir beantworten keine Fragen!" schnarrte er genervt.

„Ich wollte auch nichts fragen, Sir…ich wollte mich als Tatzeuge melden."

Der Polizist drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und kam auf ihn zu: „Sie waren _Zeuge_?"

Als der Polizist nur noch zwei Meter von Lazarus entfernt war, zückte dieser seinen Zauberstab und zischte gedämpft: _„Imperio!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Wenn die Situation nicht so verdammt beschissen und so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Lazarus sich wahrscheinlich totgelacht.

Er strich seine Polizeiuniform zurecht, versuchte wie ein ganz normaler Muggel zu wirken (er setzte dazu einen leicht dümmlichen und gelangweilten Blick auf) und nährte sich dem Haus.

Einige andere Polizisten, seine „Kollegen" wenn man so wollte, nickten ihm grüßend zu und er zwang sich höflich zurückzunicken. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Muggelpolizisten eigentlich genau trieben. Er wußte daß es Ordnungshüter waren, aber was tat ein Muggelpolizist, wenn er den Tatort von zwei mysteriösen Morden betrat? Er hoffte daß er nicht gezwungen wurde eines ihrer komischen, hochkomplizierten Muggelapparate zu benutzen. Er betrat Hywells Versteck und sah sich um. Überall standen Polizisten herum, fotogravierten den Ort, machten sich Notizen auf Klemmbrettern, aber die meisten von ihnen studierten die zahlreichen Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ und machten dabei einen höchst interessierten, aber hoffnungslos verwirrten Eindruck. Lazarus schätzte, daß das Zauberministerium hier bald eintreffen, den Fall übernehmen und die Muggel mit ein paar Gedächtniszaubern bearbeiten würde. Bis dahin allerdings durften die Polizisten noch etwas an der _anderen_ Welt herumschnüffeln.

Lazarus begann die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, die ins Obergeschoß führte, wo die beiden Leichen irgendwo herumliegen mußten. Lazarus fragte sich in welchem Zustand sie, nach dem verheerenden Runenzauber, wohl sein würden.

Das Obergeschoß zählte nur einen einzigen, großen Raum. Bis auf eine Matratze in der Ecke, auf der Hywell wahrscheinlich geschlafen hatte, war der Raum nicht weiter möbeliert. An der einen Wand gelehnt, lagen die leblosen Körper von Morulus Carnifex und seiner Frau Lamia Carnifex. In ihren Gesichtern lag ein Ausdruck des Schocks und ihre toten Augen starrten weit aufgerissen ins Leere. Die einzige sichtbare Wunde war ein verschwindend kleines Loch in ihrer Stirn, aus dem ein schmaler Rinnsaal Blut, inzwischen längst getrocknet, gelaufen war. Ansonsten waren beide unverletzt, also mußte diese eigentümliche Kopfverletzung sie getötet haben, die wiederum auf den Runenzauber zurückzuführen war.

Einige Polizisten untersuchen die Leichen geschäftig, machten Fotos und besahen sich die Verletzung. Lazarus wandte den Blick ab und hielt nach dem Ausschau wegen dem er hergekommen war: Das Blut von Hywell Hargreave.

Er sah sich in dem Raum um, schob sich unauffällig an seinen „Kollegen" vorbei, belauschte ihre Gespräche in der Hoffnung, sie könnten ihm unabsichtlich etwas verraten. Er hielt schließlich auf einen Mann zu, der einer der wenigen in diesem Raum war, der nicht in einer Uniform gekleidet war. Dieser Mann trug einen weißen Anzug und über seine Hände hatte er undurchsichtige Handschuhe aus einem seltsamen, Lazarus vollkommen unbekannten, Material gezogen. Der Mann untersuchte eine Stelle in der Nähe des Fensters. Ein Blick genügte und Lazarus erkannte einige Spritzer Blut an der Wand. Alleine die Tatsache, daß sich diese Blutspritzer rund fünf Meter von den Leichen entfernt befanden, nährte seine Hoffnung. Er ahnte es, nein, er war sich sicher, daß es sich bei diesem Blut um das von Hywell Hargreave handeln mußte.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, können Sie mir sagen wie das Blut dieser Leichen dort hingekommen ist?" fragte er den Muggel. Dieser blickte von seiner Arbeit auf: „Es ist wahrscheinlich das Blut einer unbekannten, dritten Person die sich etwa zur Tatzeit in diesem Zimmer aufgehalten haben muß." erklärte er fachmännisch und lugte über seine Brille hinweg.

_Sehr schön…_selbst der Muggel bestätigte Lazarus Verdacht.

Lazarus griff nach seinem Zauberstab: _„Imperio!"_

Augenblicklich verharrte der Mann und sah ihn verwirrt, aber aufmerksam an.

„Haben Sie zufällig eine Art…Probe von diesem Blut genommen, oder so was?" fragte Lazarus. Der Mann nickte.

„Okay, dann geben Sie mir bitte die Probe."

Der Mann griff in seine Brusttasche und holte ein kleines, durchsichtiges Röhrchen hervor, im welchem sich einige wenige Tropfen Blut befanden. Er drückte es Lazarus in die Hand.

„Dankeschön." Lazarus ließ das Röhrchen in die Tasche seiner Polizeiuniform gleiten und stoppte den _Imperius_ mit einer schnellen Zauberstabsbewegung. Sofort stutzte der Mann und zog verwirrt seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Haben Sie gerade was gesagt?" fragte er.

„Ja, das Sie mal eine kurze Pause einlegen sollten."

Der Mann warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, dann betrachtete er das Blut an der Wand und zuckte arglos mit den Schultern: „Keine schlechte Idee."

**Kommentar:** War diese Aktion jetzt intelligent oder nicht? Keine Ahnung…aber sicherlich das intelligenteste was diese verkappte Intelligenzbestie Lazarus bisher zustande gebracht hat. An die Ulysses Fans da draußen: Sorry das ich euch so auf die Folter spanne. Gibt es eigentlich Ulysses Fans? Ja? Dann meldet euch...er ist mein Lieblingschar, ich könnt ihn knuddeln wenn er nicht so verdammt mordlustig wäre

**Nicman: **Das liegt daran das ich ein ziemliches Waschweib bin und gerne tratsche. Aber eigentlich halte ich mich bei den Kommentaren immer zurück, nur bei einigen Leuten die persönliche Fragen haben erzähl ich etwas zu viel, zum Beispiel bei der lieben Jean. Les dir deswegen besser nur noch die allgemeinen Kommentare durch…oder noch besser: Ich sollte mir die Tratscherei abgewöhnen ;) Ansonsten finde ich es natürlich gut daß dir die Story gefällt.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Gott, du willst mich und Ulysses dafür verantwortlich machen das du geraucht hast? XD Ihr beide solltet euch das schnell abgewöhnen, Ulysses kann mit dir ne Entziehungskur machen…obwohl er hat eine Wutbewältigungstherapie nötiger XD

Ob Ulysses den Tag überlebt? Du weißt doch das ich darauf nicht antworten kann, Jean XD


	33. Kapitel 33

33. Hywell Hargreave/ Hasdrubal Sacheverell: 

Rückzug auf die Gegenseite

**Personen:**

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein flüchtiger Askabanwächter und untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Ein erfolgreicher Auror mit Rachegedanken wegen dem Mord an seinem Sohn_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Der Sohn von Hasdrubal. Brutal von Todessern ermordet_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hywell macht einen dümmeren Eindruck als er in Wahrheit ist: Obwohl er auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern ist, hat er es geschafft mit einem Runenzauber zwei seiner Feinde umzubringen. Als er erkennt das die Todesser Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville zwei seiner Verfolger sind, kommt ihm eine Idee wie er die Mordlust der beiden Todesser gegen sie verwenden könnte…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Vormittag des 26. Oktobers 1978_

Hywell Hargreave stand zitternd und durchnäßt vor dem großen, luxuriösen Altbau der Familie Sacheverell. Es war nicht eines dieser uralten Anwesen, der Reinblütigen Familien. Die Sacheverells stammten von Muggeln ab. Hasdrubal war ein Halbblüter, seine Frau Viktoria eine Muggel und ihr Sohn Quirin war somit ebenfalls ein Halbblüter gewesen. Die meisten Magier liebten Halbblüter, besonders in düsteren Zeiten wie diesen…Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige waren die besseren Auroren, weil der Dunkle Lord meist erst gar nicht versuchen würde, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Den Zauberern und Hexen ohne Reines Blut ging es um ihr nacktes Überleben und sie wehrten sich mit Klauen und Zähnen gegen die Welt, die sie zu vernichten drohte.

Hywell Hargreave war es relativ egal. Seine Blutlinie war über viele Generationen hinweg einigermaßen rein geblieben. Er konnte auf beiden Seiten existieren wenn er wollte. Und genau das hatte er auch vor. Voldemort wollte ihn tot sehen, also mußte er auf der Gegenseite Schutz suchen. _Scheiße, ich bin halt kein dämlicher Gryffindor, es ist doch kein Verbrechen, wenn man überleben möchte, oder! Gryffindors sind halt die selbstlosen Helden, man schickt sie in den Kampf, weil man weiß, das sie nun mal gerne einen heroischen Heldentod sterben…einen anderen Nutzen haben diese Idioten doch gar nicht, oder? Wahrscheinlich lacht man hinter ihrem Rücken auch noch über sie. Nun, aber ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich will leben! Weiß gar nicht, warum andere uns für diesen Wunsch so sehr hassen…_

Das Haus der Sacheverells war vielleicht einer der einzigen Orte, an denen er Schutz finden könnte. Die Todesser hatten ihn schon einmal aufgespürt, sie würden dieses kleine Kunststück wahrscheinlich beliebig oft wiederholen können. Hywell hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie es so schnell geschafft hatten, aber sie mußten wohl ein paar Tricks angewendet haben.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell war ein Auror mit Kriegserfahrung. Ein beliebter Mann. Wo er war, waren auch die anderen Auroren nicht weit. Es gab nur ein Problem: Hywell war eigentlich ihr Feind. Er war ein Todesser, komplett mit Dunklem Mal. Würden sie ihn überhaupt ausreden lassen, oder gleich in Stücke hexen? Er war doch nur ein kleiner, austauschbarer Todesser der sich ein wenig in Askaban umhören sollte, deswegen hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm überhaupt zu einem Todesser gemacht. Hywell hatte nie an irgendeiner Mission teilgenommen, oder auch nur den kleinsten Muggel ein Haar gekrümmt. Er hatte nichts gemacht! Scheiße, ganz im Gegenteil: Er hatte sogar zwei Todesser durch einen Runenzauber indirekt erledigt. Die Auroren sollten ihn eigentlich mit offenen Armen empfangen…nun, aber er glaubte nicht, das sie es tun würden. Das Ministerium selbst war dieser Tage auch nicht mehr daran interessiert, faire Gerichtverhandlungen für Todesser einzuberufen, geschweige denn, daß man in Zweifelsfällen Veritaserum anwendete. Oh nein, die Todesser wurden aufgegriffen und schön hübsch verpackt nach Askaban verschickt, bevor sie auch nur das Wort „Quidditch" aussprechen konnten. Was für eine nette und menschenfreundliche Gesellschaft die selbsternannte „gute Seite" doch manchmal war.

Hywell riß sich zusammen, um nicht weiter in seinem düsteren Pessimismus zu versinken.

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und schritt auf das Sacheverell Haus zu, aber er ahnte es natürlich schon…Schutzzauber und Banne waren unsichtbar über das Haus gezogen. Auroren waren so unglaublich paranoid, das sie nicht einmal die Nachbarskatze einen Fuß über ihre Türschwelle setzen konnte, wenn sie sich nicht vorher anmeldete.

Hywell rollte mit den Augen und überlegte was jetzt zutun war. Irgendwie mußte er schließlich hinein und zwar so schnell wie möglich…bevor die Todesser ihn hier auf offener Muggelstraße einfach abfangen würden, als wäre er ein flügellahmer Fasan im Blickfeld eines hungrigen Fuchses.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Ähm…Sir, dürfte ich sie kurz stören?"

Hasdrubal Sacheverell unterdrückte ein genervtes Grunzen und er stellte seine Tasse Tee zurück auf den Beistelltisch. Er fand selten Ruhe für eine Tasse Tee. Vor allem nicht in letzter Zeit.

„Komm rein, Margaux."

Die Haushälterin Margaux, eine junge Squib, öffnete eingeschüchtert die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Er war nie besonders nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie herumkommandiert wie eine Verbrecherin, die sich weigerte ihre Zelle in Askaban zu betreten. Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes war er noch schlimmer geworden. Er fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon längst gekündigt hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits einen seelischen Knacks erlitten.

Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, als sie die Stube betrat. Normalerweise wollte er nicht gestört werden, wenn er sich am Nachmittag mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch zurückzog. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Beruf zu bewältigen, er brauchte seine Ruhe.

„Was ist?" knurrte er. Es hatte schon wieder viel zu unfreundlich geklungen, er merkte wie sie zusammenzuckte. Jetzt war das Unheil sowieso schon angerichtet. Armes Mädchen.

„Ähm…nun, seit gut zwei Stunden steht ein Mann vor dem Haus und schaut hier herauf. Ich glaube, er weiß nicht wie er reinkommen soll."

Hasdrubal zog die Nase kraus und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch: „Nun, ich denke ich werde ihn mir mal ansehen." sagte er und erhob sich.

Sie sprang ihm fast so aufgeschreckt aus dem Weg, wie ein scheues Tier. Er beschloß ihr vielleicht mal einen Kaffee anzubieten, als Versöhnung. Sonst würde die junge Frau womöglich früher sterben als er, wahrscheinlich an einem Herzinfarkt, den er selbst verursachen würde.

Er wanderte den Flur entlang, bis zu einem Fenster, von dem aus man die Straße am Besten überblicken konnte. Er ertappte sich bei dem Versuch, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Der Beruf des Aurors konnte einen mürbe machen, aber solange es noch nicht so schlimm war wie bei seinem Freund und Kollegen Alastor Moody…

Hasdrubal entdeckte ihn sofort: Der junge Mann stand tatsächlich so offensichtlich vor seinem Gartenzaun, das selbst ein Blinder über seine Absicht sofort im Klaren gewesen wäre. Seltsam…irgendwie reagierte sein Sinn für Gefahr auf diesen Mann. Nicht nur das, es war ein bestimmter Sinn für Gefahr, es war sein Sinn für Todesser.

Dieser Sinn täuschte ihn selten. Nach all den Jahren bekam man einfach einen Blick dafür, Todesser zu erkennen, auch wenn sie nicht ihre verdammten Roben oder Masken trugen, oder sich gerade vor ihrem Meister verbeugten oder als Freizeitbeschäftigung gerade einen Muggel folterten. Todesser sahen einfach anders aus. Es war ihre Art, ihre Haltung.

Entweder ein Todesser hielt seine Nase stolz nach oben gereckt und lächelt so, von oben, herab, kühl auf seine Mitmenschen herunter oder aber ein Todesser hielt eingeschüchtert seinen Kopf gesenkt, so als habe ihn der Anblick seines Meisters so sehr erschrocken, das für alle Zeiten ein emotionales Trauma zurückbleibt.

Auf der Trauerfeier für seinen Sohn und dessen Freundin, hatte sich auch dieser Instinkt gemeldet und am Ende hatte sich dieser Instinkt selbstübertroffen: Todesser brannten ihr verdammtes Dunkles Zeichen an den Himmel und in einem kleinen Haus am Rande des Friedhofes hatte man schließlich die Leichen von sechs Opfern entdeckt. Fünf davon brutal zugerichtet. Todesser waren sadistische, kleine Bastarde, die vor nichts zurückschreckten.

Nun, aber warum reagierte Hasdrubals Instinkt auf diesen jungen Mann vor seinem Haus? Der Mann machte definitiv einen eingeschüchterten und sogar etwas panischen Eindruck. Demnach müßte es sich hier um Todesser Kategorie Zwei handeln: Die verschreckten Kinder im Angesicht ihres Herrn und Meisters.

„Margaux!" rief Hasdrubal. Sekunden später hörte er die vorsichtigen Schritte der jungen Haushälterin hinter sich.

„Sir?"

„Ich möchte daß du mittels Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse gehst und ein paar Sachen für mich besorgst. Bestell ein paar neue Roben für mich. Drei Schwarze und eine Weinrote." Er drehte sich nicht nach ihr um, sondern behielt den vermeintlichen Todesser weiter im Auge. Er mußte sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie nicht zu früh zurückkehren würde, er konnte schließlich nicht sagen, was gleich passieren würde: „Wenn du schon mal da bist, hol noch ein bißchen Kleingeld aus Gringotts, die übliche Menge. Die Tintengläser gehen uns auch aus…und warum schaust du dich nicht selber etwas um, ißt ein Eis oder so. Warte, Nimm dir etwas von dem Geld das du bei Gringotts rausholst, soviel du willst, und kauf dir einfach irgendwas Schönes."

Er konnte spüren, wie sie hinter seinem Rücken verwundert die Stirn runzelte: „Natürlich Sir und ähm…Danke." sagte sie und entfernte sich.

Hasdrubal wartete eine Zeit lang, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, daß sie gegangen war. Squibs stellten sich immer reichlich ungeschickt im Umgang mit Flohpulver an. Während der gesamten Zeit, hatte sich der Mann, der draußen im Regen vor seinem Gartenzaun stand, nicht großartig bewegt. Abgesehen von regelmäßigen, nervösen Seitenblicken nach links und nach rechts.

Wer immer er war, ob Todesser oder nicht, dieser Mann fürchtete sich davor, draußen stehen zu bleiben. Wenn er ein Todesser war, kümmerte es Hasdrubal nicht allzu sehr. Er wäre gespannt zu erfahren, was einen Todesser ausgerechnet vor die Tür eines erfolgreichen Aurors trieb, aber abgesehen davon, hatte Hasdrubal nicht viel für ihn übrig. _Vielleicht ist es sogar einer von den Bastarden, die meinen Sohn umgebracht haben..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Haustür öffnete sich plötzlich und Hywells Kopf ruckte so schnell in die entsprechende Richtung, das sein Genick schmerzhaft knackte. Ein Mann stand in der Tür, einen Zauberstab in der Hand und einem so finsterem Gesicht, das Hywell am liebsten sofort wieder disappiert wäre. Er hatte dieses Gesicht bereits öfters im _Tagespropheten_ gesehen: Hasdrubal Sacheverell.

„Was wollen Sie und wer sind Sie?" knurrte der Auror und seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei kaum beim Sprechen, was ihn gleich noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. Hywell räusperte sich kurz, um eine klare Stimme zu haben: „Hywell Hargreave, ein Wächter aus Askaban."

Die Augen des Anderen weiteten sich leicht, doch er runzelte mißtrauisch die Stirn: „Hywell Hargreave?" echote er: „Einer der _verschwundenen_ Wächter?"

_Oh Merlin, das habe ich ja total vergessen, daß ich offiziell auch noch als vermißt gelte. Um so besser, er wird mich so vielleicht sogar ausreden lassen._

„Ähm…ja, einer der Verschwundenen." bestätigte Hywell.

„Und warum tauchen Sie ausgerechnet vor meiner Haustür wieder auf?" knurrte der Mann. Er schien mehr als nur mißtrauisch zu sein, er schien sich vielmehr gerade einen Spruch zu überlegen, mit dem er Hywell schnellstmöglich ausschalten könnte…was für ein ausgeglichenes Gemüt.

„Nun…", ein regelmäßiger Anflug von Verfolgungswahn, ließ Hywell schnell nach Verdächtigen Personen Ausschau halten lassen, bevor er sich wieder dem Auror zuwendete: „Nun, eigentlich möchte ich das ungern hier draußen besprechen."

Hasdrubals weiße Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem einzigen Strich zusammen: „Aber ich möchte das ungern in meinem Haus besprechen." gab er zurück.

_Bitte laß mich rein! Die anderen Todesser könnten hier jede Sekunde eintreffen!_

Er mußte alles auf eine Karte setzen. Sofort. Er holte einmal tief Luft: „Ich weiß wer ihren Sohn und dessen Freundin ermordet hat."

Hasdrubal zuckte merklich zusammen, seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, aber der grimmige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nahm zu, wurde zur Maske eines Irrsinnigen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hywell: „Ich wußte es!" knurrte er erstickt.

Irgendwie war das nicht ganz die Reaktion die Hywell erhofft hatte. Er hob abwehrend die Hände: „Hey, _ich_ bin es nicht, okay? Ich kannte ihren Sohn nicht einmal, aber ich kenne die Namen zwei seiner Mörder!"

Der Zauberstab des Aurors senkte sich nicht. Hywell dachte darüber nach, was sein Cousin Cyrano in so einer Situation gemacht hätte, aber er kam zu dem Schluß, daß der übervorsichtige Cyrano überhaupt nie und nimmer in diese Situation gekommen wäre.

„Und warum sollte ich Ihnen das abkaufen? Das riecht nach einem eurer typischen, kleinen Todesser-Spielerein, um in die Häuser eurer Opfer einzudringen!"

Ahnte Hasdrubal es also schon, das er ein Todesser war?

„Bitte…Sir…ich will ihnen sicher nichts Böses!" versuchte Hywell zu beschwichtigen.

„Zauberstab auf den Boden!" bellte Hasdrubal.

Hywell beschloß es nicht drauf anzulegen und zog gleich alle drei seiner Zauberstäbe aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und legte sie langsam auf den Boden.

„_Accio_ Zauberstäbe!" Mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabs, ließ Hasdrubal Hywells Zauberstäbe in seine Hand gleiten und steckte sie daraufhin in seine Robe.

„Gleich drei?" fragte er.

„Zwei sind nicht von mir." sagte Hywell.

Augenblicklich richtete sich Hasdrubals Zauberstab auf sein Herz: „Von wem sind sie dann!" bellte der Auror. Hywell zuckte leicht zusammen. Er wollte nicht lügen. Lügen würden hier gar nichts bringen, es würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er dabei auffliegen würde…ganz genau wie beim Dunklen Lord.

„Von getöteten Todessern." antwortete Hywell wahrheitsgemäß. Nur klang die Wahrheit in diesem Fall wie eine schlechte, einfallslose Lüge.

„Glauben Sie etwa, das ich Ihnen das abkaufe!" blaffte der Andere aggressiv.

Hywell schloß die Augen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch länger schutzlos und auf offener Straße herumzustehen. Er mußte den alten Mann überzeugen. Am besten mit einem großen Teil seiner Geschichte: „Bitte", sagte er leise aber deutlich: „Sie haben doch von den verschwundenen Wächtern gehört! Ich kann Ihnen und dem Ministerium ganz genau sagen, was wirklich passiert ist an jenem Tag. Mein Cousin und ich stecken seitdem in verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten und falls Sie es genau wissen wollen, wurde ich vor einigen Stunden von einer Horde Todesser angegriffen, wovon Zwei die Mörder Ihres Sohnes waren. Betäuben Sie mich oder sonst was, aber ich kann nicht länger auf dieser Straße bleiben, die Todesser verfolgen mich. Sie müssen mir helfen, verdammt!"

**Kommentar:** Poor little Hywell. Naja, Hywell ist wohl DIE Schlüsselfigur der Geschichte. Nur weil er Askaban verlassen hat, da er dachte sein Cousin würde wegen dem Todesser-Unfall, getötet werden, ist die ganze Sache erst losgetreten wurden. Ach übrigens: Hasdrubals Frau befindet sich derzeit, wegen den Ereignissen um ihren getöteten Sohn, im St.Mungos, weil sie nicht mehr klar gekommen ist…hab vergessen das im Kapitel zu erwähnen.

**Blutige Baronin: **Ja, Hywell hat den Runenzauber selbst gelegt. Er versteht sich sehr gut darauf, quasi sein Spezialgebiet. Da macht ihm keiner etwas vor ;)

**Kalisto: **Endlich mal wieder jemand der Lazarus mag, ich dachte schon das er von der Beliebtheit inzwischen Zebulon sehr nahe kommt ;)

Scheinbar ist das nicht so, zum Glück. Gefällt mir das du dich auf Hasdrubal freust, denn aus diesem Grund habe ich ihn auch eingebaut. Ich wollte keine übermächtigen Todesser, ich wollte einen sehr begabten Auroren der es mit ihnen aufnehmen kann und etwas in die Schranken weist. Deine Lieblingsstelle mag ich persönlich auch sehr gerne, weil Zebulon und Ulysses da so herrlich feige sind ;)

Von der bestimmten Person die du angesprochen hast werden wir auch noch hören…

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Warum Afrikanische Magie etwas mit Blut zutun hat?…erst mal wendet Lazarus immer Schwarzmagie an und da kann man nichts Nettes erwarten und zweitens habe ich es etwas an Voodoo angelehnt. Deswegen Blut.

Zebulon und Ulysses…mmmh…na, du wirst es bald erfahren und deswegen werde ich dir jetzt nicht sagen ob du richtig oder falsch liegst ;)

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Gott, du hättest mir das mit dem Hamster nicht erzählen dürfen, das ist ja absolut krank!

Tja, Zebulon ist wirklich der Ultimative Sadist…ich wollte einfach noch eine Steigerung von Ulysses. Am Anfang hatte ich das Problem das man die beiden schlecht differenzieren konnte, deswegen mußte ich mir für Zebulon noch etwas spezielles überlegen, das kommt bald. Schade daß du Uly nicht magst, seit seiner Happy-Backstunde scheint er ja echt für dich gestorben zu sein (naja, in Hog61 ist er ja auch nicht der Netteste) XD

Ich kenn mich nicht mit Runen aus, nicht wirklich…ich habe auch kein Hintergrundwissen zu Vampiren. Ich denke mir das meiste nur aus, aber das mit der Runenlegung habe ich von einem Spiel namens Eternal Darkness ;)

Die Sachen bezüglich Hog61 bespreche ich besser im persönlichen, sonst spoiler ich zu viel.


	34. Kapitel 34

34. Lazarus Marlowe:Exokkulator

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Gehört zu denen die mit der Aufspürung Hywells beauftragt wurden_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser._ _Gehört zu denen die mit der Aufspürung Hywells beauftragt wurden_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und leitete die Suche nach Hywell…bis zu seiner Bestrafung_

Hywell Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Ehemals Wächter aus Askaban_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Alte, afrikanische Blutmagie soll helfen die Suche nach dem untergetauchten Todesser Hywell voranzutreiben. Lazarus sucht Hywells Versteck in der Stadt Aberdeen auf, wo es am Vortag zu einem tödlichen Kampf gekommen war, bei dem die Todesser Morulus und Lamia Carnifex durch Hywells Runenzauber ihr Leben verloren. In dem verlassenen Versteck findet Lazarus das Blut das er braucht um den afrikanischen Zauber in Gang zu setzen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nachmittag des 26. Oktobers 1978_

„Ich muß mir Zebulon Huntsville sprechen!" sagte Lazarus zu dem im Schatten verborgenen Todesser. Der Todesser, einer der Wachen des „Kerkerlochs", nickte unmerklich, wischte schweigend an Lazarus Marlowe vorbei und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

Lazarus spürte die bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen, als er dem fremden Todesser durch die düsteren Gänge folgte. Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er seit gut zwei Tagen weder geschlafen noch im Entferntesten geruht hatte. Seit Ulysses Rathburn ihn auf die Mission mitgenommen hatte, war alles schlag auf schlag gegangen und die Ereignisse hatten mit Ulysses Tod ihren vorzeitigen Höhepunkt erreicht. Lazarus fragte sich wie viel am Ende von Ulysses Körper übrig geblieben war…andererseits wollte er es dann doch nicht so genau wissen.

Jetzt galt es Zebulon Huntsville zu finden. Ausgerechnet Zebulon…der bislang sadistischste unter den ihm bekannten Todessern. Zebulon machte nicht einmal vor seinen Gefährten halt, auch nicht vor seinem Kumpel Ulysses.

Zebulon war nun wahrscheinlich derjenige der die Suche nach Hywell Hargreave leitete, also blieb Lazarus, so sehr es ihm auch mißfiel, nichts anderes übrig, als Zebulon von seiner Idee zu erzählen.

Der fremde Todesser, der Lazarus durch die Gänge führte, brachte ihn zu einem unbekannten Teil des „Kerkerlochs". Lazarus hatte bisher nur den großen Saal, die Kerker und die Gänge die beides miteinander verbanden kennengelernt, aber dieser Ort hier wirkte etwas heimischer: Vor ihm lag ein breiter, relativ hell erleuchteter Gang, von denen einige massive Türen abgingen. Nur die fernen Schreie der Gefangenen, aus den direkt unter ihnen liegenden Kerkern, vermochte diesem Ort noch die Präsenz eines akuten Schreckens zu verleihen.

Der Todesser deutete schweigend auf eine der Türen, wirbelte dann auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand wieder in den labyrinthartigen Tiefen des „Kerkerlochs".

Lazarus öffnete die besagte Tür und versuchte den Hass den er auf Zebulon Huntsville verspürte hinunterzuwürgen. Hinter der massiven Tür lag ein großer, steinerner Raum, der provisorisch möbliert war mit einigen Tischen, Stühlen und einer einfachen Sitzecke. Eine kleine Gemeinschaft von einem halben Dutzend Todessern, befand sich in dem Raum und starrte ihm mit mildem Interesse entgegen, als Lazarus eintrat.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Anwesenden verriet Lazarus schnell, das Zebulon nicht unter ihnen war: „Weiß einer von euch wo sich Zebulon Huntsville derzeit aufh-_Ulysses!_?"

Lazarus starrte auf einen Todesser der auf einer Liege lag und über dem sich einige andere Todesser gerade gebeugt hatten: Ulysses Rathburn. Am Leben!...oder zumindest in einem annährend vergleichbaren Zustand. Lazarus bewegte sich ruckartig näher auf die Liege zu, um den Anderen besser im Blick zu haben: Ulysses war nicht mehr bleich, er war _komplett_ farblos abgesehen von zahlreichen Schürfwunden und Schnitten die sein Gesicht ein wenig…blutiger einfärbten. Kalter Schweiß lief ihn von der Stirn und sammelte sich in den tiefsitzenden, schattigen Augenhöhlen. Seine dunklen, länglichen Haare klebten strähnig an seinem feuchten Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper zitterte erbärmlich…wirklich _sehr_ erbärmlich sogar. Aber er lebte!

Drei der anwesenden Todesser kümmerten sich augenscheinlich um ihn: Eine junge, bronzehaarige Frau, etwa in Lazarus Alter, wischte gerade mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von Ulysses Stirn und ein dunkelhäutiger Todesser stand an seinem Kopfende und beäugte den Verletzten aufmerksam mit verschränkten Armen. Der dritte Todesser, Severus Snape wie Lazarus bemerkte, stand hinter der Liege mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand und hatte nun Lazarus mit seinen schwarzen Augen anvisiert: „Nein, Huntsville ist derzeit nicht mehr anwesend. Allerdings bezweifele ich stark, daß das noch lange anhält…" Lazarus entging nicht, wie ein widerwilliger Ausdruck sich in Severus Gesicht schlich, als er von Zebulon sprach. Severus wandte sich wieder von Lazarus ab: „Hier", sagte er zu der jungen Frau und drückte ihr die dampfende Tasse in die Hand: „Vielleicht behält er es ja diesmal drin."

Die Frau nahm in mit einem dankbaren Nicken die Tasse ab und rüttelte mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig an Ulysses Schulter: „Du mußt das trinken, Ulysses."

Ulysses rümpfte die Nase und murmelte etwas abfälliges, aber der dunkelhäutige Todesser der an seinem Kopfende stand, brachte ihn in eine halbwegs sitzende Position. Die Frau setzte den Becher an seinen Mund an und ließ ihn die dampfende Flüssigkeit trinken. Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck zu entnehmen hatte er schon Wohlschmeckenderes gekostet…

Die Frau setzte den Becher wieder ab und alle drei Todesser musterten Ulysses aufmerksam einige Augenblicke lang, doch Ulysses gab nicht die geringste Regung von sich …bis er begann geräuschvoll zu würgen.

„Und nochmal", sagte die Frau, halb besorgt, halb schnippisch, griff schnell nach einem alten Kupferkessel der neben der Liege stand und drückte ihn Ulysses gerade noch rechtzeitig an die Brust, bevor dieser sich heftig erbrach…irgendeine dickflüssige Substanz, dessen Hauptbestandteil allerdings sein eigenes Blut zu sein schien.

„Das wird schon wieder." sagte der schwarze Todesser, der Ulysses dabei half aufrecht zu sitzen und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, während Ulysses unter krampfartigem Würgen die letzten zähen Blutklumpen ausspie.

Mit einem Flick ihres Zauberstabes ließ die Frau den unappetitlichen Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden und schüttelte trostlos den Kopf: „Severus, kannst du noch mehr von dem Trank brauen?" fragte sie den jungen Todesser.

Severus rollte mit den Augen: „Das ist weniger das Problem. Das Problem ist, das Rathburn es immer wieder von neuem auskotzt."

„Bedank dich bei Zebulon." murmelte Ulysses schwach, während sie ihn wieder flach auf den Rücken legten: „Der Mistkerl hatte scheinbar irgendwas gegen meine Gedärme." Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein ohnmächtiges Flüstern, das in seinem keuchenden Atem unterzugehen drohte.

Lazarus war inzwischen an das Fußende der Liege herangetreten und ließ seinen Blick über die Situation schwappen: „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" fragte er die junge Frau düster.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf: „Gefoltert, was sonst?" antwortete sie und ihr Blick bekam etwas Zorniges: „Allerdings wäre es ohne Zebulon erst gar nicht soweit gekommen…dieser Scheißkerl! Er mußte natürlich dem Dunklen Lord sofort alles erzählen, dabei war Ulysses doch gar nicht Schuld daran, das die Mission gescheitert ist. Zebulon war der Runenexperte, _er_ hätte die ganze Kacke verhindern können!"

Der schwarze Todesser am Kopfende schnaubte abfällig: „Du kennst doch diesen Bastard, Kalliope. Zebulon denkt _immer_ nur an sich selbst!" Seine Stimme war ein wütendes Schnarren und seine Augen verengten sich deutlich.

„Wette er wußte es vorher schon." murmelte Ulysses wie betäubt.

„Wußte was?" fragte Kalliope, die Frau mit dem bronzefarbenen Haar.

Ulysses öffnete die Augen ein Stückweit und fixierte Lazarus an, der weiterhin am Fußende stand: „Der Bastard hatte die Rune bestimmt schon gesehen, bevor Morulus und Lamia in das Haus gegangen sind." Sein Blick hatte etwas Fragendes, so als hoffte er eine Bestätigung von Lazarus zu erhalten. Lazarus rief sich die Bilder des vergangenen Abends in Gedächtnis zurück und suchte nach einem Hinweis, der Ulysses Verdacht bestätigen könnte: Morulus und Lamia die ins Haus eingedrungen waren, Zebulon der die Rune kurz danach auf dem Briefkasten entdeckt hatte…Zebulon hatte aber die _ganze_ Zeit direkt neben dem Briefkasten gestanden, hätte er sie nicht schon _früher_ entdecken müssen? Außerdem hatte er danach leicht amüsiert geklungen und während der hitzigen Diskussion mit Ulysses hatte er am Ende sehr…_siegessicher_ gelächelt. Scheiße, hatte Zebulon sie absichtlich zu spät gewarnt, um die Mission unter Ulysses Führung zum Scheitern zu bringen? Möglich…so wie Lazarus den anderen Todesser kannte, würde es sogar einigen Sinn machen.

„Ich glaube du hast recht Ulysses." antwortete Lazarus bedächtig. Ulysses lächelte schmerzlich und seine Augen zeigten eine deutliche Spur kalte Wut.

„Severus, wir probieren es noch mal mit dem Trank." sagte Kalliope und nickte dem jüngeren Todesser bittend zu. Severus machte wortlos auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in einem der Nebenräume.

„Hat eh keinen Zweck", sagte Ulysses geschwächt: „Ich glaube Zebulon hat zu oft in meine Gedärme getreten…muß wohl irgendwas gerissen sein."

„Wir päppeln dich schon wieder auf, keine Sorge." lächelte der dunkelhäutige Todesser und klang recht optimistisch, wohingegen Kalliope noch immer ein sorgenvolles Gesicht machte.

Ob nun mit gerissenen Gedärmen oder ohne, Lazarus mußte zugeben, das er erleichtert war, das Ulysses noch lebte. Er hatte gestern fest damit gerechnet, Lord Voldemort würde nichts mehr von ihm übrig lassen…oder zumindest nicht mehr, als vom Märtyrer Elicius Norcross übrig geblieben war. Ulysses war unter den Todessern der einzige der sich bislang auf Lazarus Seite gestellt hatte, ihm half und in die „richtige" Richtung voranstieß. Ohne Ulysses hätte sich Lazarus weitaus schutzloser gefühlt und verlorener.

Einen Augenblick später trat ein breitgebauter und großer Todesser durch die Tür, hinter der Severus verschwunden war: Zebulon Huntsville. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schwappen und grinste höhnisch als er Lazarus anfixierte: „Snape hat gesagt du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte er und kam mit gewaltigen Schritten auf sie zu. Lazarus bemerkte wie sich Kalliopes Gesicht deutlich verfinsterte, während sich die Augenbrauen des Dunkelhäutigen mißtrauisch hinabsenkten und zu einem einzigen Strich zusammenzogen. Zebulon war hinter die Liege getreten und lächelte Ulysses vergnügt an: „Na Kumpel, hast immer noch die Kotzerei?" fragte er und seine schlammfarbigen Augen funkelten gehässig.

Ulysses antwortete nicht, sondern schnaubte nur gelangweilt, bevor er wieder die Augen schloß als würde es ihn alles nicht weiter kümmern.

„Vorsicht Zebulon." sagte der schwarze Todesser drohend: „Ulysses hat weit mehr Sympathisanten als du…"

Ganz langsam wandte Zebulon seinen massigen, kahlrasierten Kopf in Richtung des Todessers. Er grinste weiterhin, aber sein Gesichtausdruck verhärtete sich: „Und was soll mir das sagen, Philario?" fragte er, doch seine Stimme verriet eine argwöhnische Anspannung.

„Ich glaube, Zebulon, da kannst du ganz alleine drauf kommen."

Die beiden Männer funkelten sich an, bis Zebulon sich merklich streckte: „Du kannst mir nicht drohen Philario und das weißt du ganz genau. Der Dunkle Lord hat Ulysses zu Recht betraft, warum beschwert ihr euch nicht bei ihm?" sagte er höhnisch.

„Es geht nicht um den Dunklen Lord!" zischte nun Kalliope: „Es geht darum das du _ständig_ deine eigenen Leute in sie Scheiße reitest, nur um am Ende besser dazustehen!"

Zebulon lachte dunkel auf und zuckte dann beschwichtigend mit den Schultern: „Na wenn du meinst." grinste er, aber es klang dabei unterschwellig bereits nach einer halben Bestätigung.

Er stützte sich auf die Liege und musterte Ulysses: „Ich mußte es dem Dunklen Lord sagen, weißt du?" flüsterte er dem anderen Todesser in einem gespielten beruhigenden Ton zu: „Ich mußte ihm berichten, das deine Mission gescheitert ist."

Ulysses Oberlippe kräuselte sich leicht angewidert: „Du kannst mich!" knurrte er leise.

Zebulon rollte mit den Augen: „Na schön Ulysses, dann eben nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht warum du dich so anstellst, für eine _verdiente_ Bestrafung."

Ulysses lächelte gequält: „Ich glaube du hattest an dieser Bestrafung am meisten Spaß, oder…_Kumpel_?"

„Hättest du dich nicht gefreut wenn du _mich_ an der Seite des Dunklen Lords bestrafen dürftest?" fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Nein."

Zebulon hob argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen an: „Nein?" echote er und grinste noch breiter: „Und warum nicht?"

„Ich quäle keine Verbündeten." antwortete Ulysses schlicht.

Zebulon kicherte düster und schüttelte verwundert seinen breitgebauten Schädel: „Na sieh mal einer an!" sagte er und zwickte Ulysses spielerisch in die blutige Wange, wobei Ulysses wie instinktiv zurückzuckte. „Na sieh mal einer an, unser kleiner Lieblings Sadist hat ja einen richtig weichen Kern. Wie niedlich." Ulysses hob schwach den Arm an, in dem müden Versuch, die Hand des Anderen aus seinem Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er konnte seinen Arm nur ein stückweit anheben, bevor dieser wieder kraftlos auf die Liege zurücksank.

Er ließ es sogar resigniert über sich ergehen, als Zebulon in einer höhnischen Geste die schweißnassen Haare aus seiner Stirn strich und dabei, in voller Absicht, mit den kurzen Fingernägeln über die frischen Wunden schrammte. Ulysses regte sich nicht mehr, lag flach auf dem Rücken und hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen.

„Zebulon laß ihn in Ruhe!" zischte der dunkelhäutige Todesser Philario drohend und strahlte dabei eine würdevolle Autorität aus, die selbst Zebulon zu bemerken schien. Ruckartig zog er die Hand aus Ulysses Gesicht weg, als habe er sich daran verbrannt: „Schon gut, schon gut Philario." beschwichtigte er schleppend und zuckte dann gelangweilt mit den Schultern: „Aber so wie ich das sehe, bin _ich_ hier der ranghöchste Todesser im Raum, Philario."

Daraufhin spannte Philario merklich die Schultern an und senkte geschlagen den Blick.

Kalliopes Kopf schoß nach oben und sie funkelte Zebulon lächelnd an: „ Red nicht so eine verdammte Scheiße Zebulon, Ulysses ist der ranghöchste Todesser in diesem Raum, tut mir ja leid für dich!"

Zebulon ließ seinen Atem aus der Zahnlücke zischen und bedachte Kalliope mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus einem amüsierten und unheilvollen Blick: „Bist aber ziemlich schlecht informiert. Der Dunkle Lord hat Ulysses gestern auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt…wann hat er das noch mal gesagt, Ulysses? War das bevor oder nachdem ich dir deine Gedärme aus dem Leib prügeln durfte?"

Irgendein Muskel in Ulysses zerschundenen Gesicht zuckte: „Ich glaube das war kurz bevor du dich in der Elicius-Pampe auf die Fresse gelegt hast, du verdammter Wichser."

Das ewige Grinsen in Zebulons Gesicht fiel schlagartig in sich zusammen und seine schlammfarbenen Augen fixierten sich auf Ulysses Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später hatte Zebulon bereits seine rechte Faust geballt und zu einem gewaltigen Schlag ausgeholt, der Ulysses direkt ins Gesicht traf und es zur Seite schleuderte.

„Du bist ein Bastard Ulysses. Ein dämlicher, gehirngeschädigter Bastard!" zischte Zebulon eiskalt. Kalliope und Philario funkelten Zebulon haßerfüllt an, während Lazarus empört den Mund geöffnet hatte, aber jede Äußerung unterdrückte.

Zebulons Kopf wischte zu Lazarus hinüber: „Wolltest du nicht was mit mir besprechen!" blaffte er und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und hielt auf ein weiteres Nebenzimmer zu.

Lazarus, den Blick noch immer auf die Liege gerichtet, bemerkte wie sich Ulysses schwach rührte und keuchend zu würgen begann.

„Nicht schon wieder! Philario halt ihn aufrecht!" wies ihn Kalliope an und griff erneut nach dem Kupferkessel. Philario zog den keuchenden Ulysses in eine halbwegs sitzende Position.

„Marlowe, beweg dich gefälligst hier rüber!" hörte Lazarus Zebulon brüllen. Kurz bevor er sich abwendete, sah er noch, wie Ulysses zwei ausgeschlagene Zähne in den Kessel ausspie, die metallisch klirrend auf den Grund des Kessels aufschlugen.

„Naja…wenigstens mal was anderes als Kotze." kommentierte Philario trocken.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu!" befahl Zebulon, als Lazarus schließlich das Nebenzimmer betreten hatte. Zebulons siegessichere Haltung hatte sich in blinde Raserei gewandelt und er funkelte den Jüngeren infernalisch aus seinen schlammfarbenen Augen heraus an.

„Hat die Scheiße irgendwas mit Hywell Hargreave zu tun, oder willst du mich einfach nur aus Spaß nerven?" knurrte er lauernd.

Lazarus straffte sich würdevoll. Er gab keinen Grund, sich von diesem sadistischen, übelgelaunten Todesser anbrüllen zu lassen: „Diese..._Scheiße_…weswegen ich überhaupt gekommen bin, hat natürlich etwas mit unserem Auftrag zu tun." antwortete Lazarus und ließ soviel gelangweilte Gelassenheit in seine Stimme mit einfließen, wie nur möglich.

Zebulon schmiss sich breitbeinig auf einen der Stühle: „Unserem Auftrag!" äffte er Lazarus nach: „Es ist inzwischen _mein_ Auftrag Kleiner, jetzt wo Ulysses auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurde, und ich muß mir noch mal stark überlegen, ob ich ein Weibstück wie dich überhaupt dabei haben will!"

Lazarus Gesichtsmuskeln zucken kurz bei der Bemerkung „Weibstück", aber er beschloß es einfach würdevoll zu übergehen: „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie wir Hywell Hargreave aufspüren können." erklärte er ruhig.

Ihm entging nicht, wie Zebulon überrascht die Brauen anhob: „Ach wirklich?" fragte er mit gespieltem Desinteresse.

„Ja, _wirklich_."

„Willst du da ewig weiter blöd rumstehen, oder fängst du endlich mal an mir von deiner ach-so-tollen Idee zu erzählen!" raunzte Zebulon.

„Ich habe einen _Ngerii_ hergestellt." antwortete Lazarus lässig, sich wohlbewußt das der Andere wahrscheinlich noch nie von einem _Ngerii_ gehört hatte. Damit lag er richtig.

Zebulon runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: „Scheiße, _was_?"

„In Europa wird es _Exokkulator_ genannt."

Zebulon Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich noch: „Scheiße verdammt, kannst du mal aufn Punkt kommen, oder willst du noch weiter dämlich fachsimpeln!"

Mit einem siegreichen Lächeln zog Lazarus eine kleine Karte aus seiner Todesserkluft und legte sie vor Zebulon auf den Tisch. Zebulon warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das Stückchen Pergament und schnarrte dann: „Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"

Lazarus vergrößerte das Pergament mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes und die Karte wuchs an, bis sie den gesamten Tisch bedeckte. Sie zeigte eine Abbildung der gesamten Zauberwelt (identisch mit den Muggelkarten, bis auf einige kleine Inseln, Flüsse und Gebiete die den Muggeln nicht bekannt waren). Lazarus holte einen weiteren Gegenstand aus seiner Innentasche hervor und hielt ihn vor Zebulons seltsam eingedellter Nase. Es war eine kleine, hölzerne Kugel um die man locker seine Faust schließen konnte. Das Holz der Kugel war eigenartig rotbraun gesprenkelt und die Oberfläche glatt poliert.

„Das hier ist ein _Exokkulator_ oder _Ngerii_, wie wir im Süden Afrikas sagen." erklärte Lazarus fachmännisch und provozierte Zebulon damit, das er sich absichtlich mehr Zeit ließ und seine Worte in die Länge zog.

„Schön." schnaubte der andere Todesser abfällig: „Und was macht man damit!"

„Man füllt den Hohlraum innerhalb dieser Kugel mit dem Blut eines Lebewesens, das man überwachen oder finden möchte."

Zebulons Augen leuchteten nun interessiert auf.

„Ich war heute noch mal in Hywell Hargreaves ehemaligem Versteck, habe einige Tropfen Blut von ihm entdeckt", Lazarus schüttelte den _Exokkulator_ leicht zwischen seinen Fingern: „und habe es in diesem _Exokkulator_ eingeschlossen. Pass auf was jetzt passiert."

Er legte die Holzkugel auf die Mitte der vergilbten Weltkarte und tippte sie kurz mit dem Zauberstab an. Sofort erwachte der _Exokkulator_ zum Leben und rollte langsam auf der Karte herum, Richtung Großbritannien. Während die Kugel das tat, vergrößerte sich die Abbildung auf der Karte stetig, so das Großbritannien bald die gesamte Fläche ausfüllte. Der _Exokkulator_ führte seinen „Sinkflug" fort und hielt auf das Gebiet Wales zu, welches immer weiter anwuchs, bis schließlich kleine Dörfer und Flüsse zu erkennen waren. Die Kugel nährte sich zielstrebig der Stadt Cardiff und einzelne Straßenzüge überzogen nun die gesamte Karte. Schließlich fror das Bild ein und die Kugel bewegte sich langsam auf ein der Straßen zu und verharrte schließlich an einem Punkt.

Lazarus lächelte und deutete auf den ruhenden _Exokkulator_: „Hywell Hargreave befindet sich im Moment genau", er tippte auf die Stelle: „_hier_!"

Zebulons Augen weiteten sich deutlich: „Was zum Teufel macht der denn _da_?"

**Kommentar:** Habt ihr echt geglaubt ich lasse Ulysses einfach so sang- und klanglos sterben? Son Quatsch! War doch klar daß er wiederkommt, oder? Wie findet ihr das mit dem _Exokkulator_? Es ist zwar nicht die eleganteste Lösung, aber irgendwas mußte ich mir ja einfallen lassen…ich habe das ganze nur noch schnell als „kreativen Einfall" getarnt, damit es nicht so auffällt ;)

**Kalisto: **Also das ihr alle Zebulon nicht ausstehen könnt ist mir echt ein Rätsel, er ist doch so ein netter Kerl XD

Ich mag ihn weil es Spaß macht seine Bosheit zu beschreiben…geht irgendwie so leicht von der Hand ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Hasdrubal ist ein ziemliches Rauhbein. Er ist schon immer streng und ernst gewesen, sein Job als Auror hat das aber noch verstärkt. Er kann schlecht mit Sensiblen Menschen umgehen weil er sie immer irgendwie verletzt, er kann einfach nichts dagegen machen. Und seine Haushälterin ist übersensibel. Gegen Squibs hat er nichts, er ist ja selbst ein Halbblut und ist mit einer Muggel verheiratet.


	35. Kapitel 35

35. Ulysses Rathburn: Verbannung auf die Unteren Ränge

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der unter chronischen Kopfschmerzen leidet…und warum?_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein Todesser der Ulysses scheinbar hinters Licht geführt hat…oder?_

Kalliope: _Eine Todesserin die den angeschlagenen Ulysses pflegt._

Philario: _Ein Todesser der den angeschlagenen Ulysses pflegt._

Elicius Norcross: _Ein Märtyrer der sich vor den Augen Voldemorts tötete. Ehemals bester Freund von Ulysses_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach der gescheiterten Suche nach Hywell Hargreave ist der Leiter der Aktion, Ulysses Rathburn, doch nicht von Lord Voldemort getötet wurden…als Strafe hat man ihn lediglich gefoltert und auf die Unteren Ränge der Todesser verbannt. Ulysses und Zebulon, der neue Leiter der Suche, geraten danach kurz aneinander was für Ulysses mit einem Faustschlag endet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nachmittag des 26. Oktobers 1978_

**Anmerkung:** Das ist der Mitte stellt übrigens einen Traum da…ich wollte nur nicht „Flashback" schreiben weil ich dieses Wort so hasse…also: **EIN TRAUM** ;)

_Das _hatte definitiv wehgetan. Aber der Faustschlag Zebulons hatte sich zumindest gelohnt…er hatte Zebulon daran erinnert, das der gestrige Abend auch für ihn nicht so gut verlaufen war. Nun, aber trotzdem besser wie für Ulysses selbst.

Ulysses tastete mit der Zungenspitze die blutende Zahnlücke ab, an dessen Stelle sich noch vor einem Augenblick zwei seiner Backenzähne befunden hatten. Gedanklich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Zebulons Faustschläge hatten im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend doch deutlich an Kraft verloren…wahrscheinlich war der Bastard noch zu erschöpft, weil er sich etwas dabei verausgabt hatte Ulysses zu foltern.

Er spürte wie Blut sein Gesicht herunterlief, Kalliope beugte sich über ihn und musterte ihn kritisch: „Deine Wunden sind wieder aufgeplatzt." klärte sie ihn überflüssiger weise auf.

„Erinnere mich daran, daß ich mich dafür bei Zebulon „bedanken" muß." antwortete Ulysses trocken. Die junge Frau wischte mit einem feuchten Schwamm über sein Gesicht und lächelte ihn besorgt an: „Bedank dich bloß nicht. Du bist momentan nicht in der richtigen Verfassung um dich bei irgend jemanden zu „bedanken"."

Irgendwo außerhalb von Ulysses stark eingeschränkten Blickfeldes hörte er den Todesser Philario abfällig schnauben: „Erlaubst du mir Zebulon stellvertretend für dich einen „Dankesgruß" zu überreichen, Ulysses?"

Ulysses fragte sich ob er all die Zeit nur entsetzlich naiv, blind oder einfach nur dämlich gewesen war, Zebulon Huntsville als „Kumpel" zu bezeichnen…es gab kaum einen anderen Todesser, der Zebulon in irgendeiner Form aushalten konnte (außer vielleicht knusprig und kross über einem Feuer durchgebraten). Zebulon war ein verdammter, unbrüderlicher, egoistischer Bastard und er hatte die ganze Zeit darüber hinweggesehen. Obwohl…bis vor kurzem war er gar nicht so unbrüderlich und egoistisch gegenüber Ulysses gewesen. Sie waren einfach Kumpel gewesen, die ihren Spaß zusammen hatten._ Ach scheiße,_ dachte Ulysses, _Zebulon hat einfach seine Chance gewittert und sich in der Rangordnung weiter hoch gekämpft, was wundert mich das? Ich wußte ja schon vorher daß er das mit allen macht, irgendwann war ich halt mal dran._

Klang simpel. Warum enttäuscht sein? Er sollte lieber wütend zurückschlagen und den verräterischen Bastard in Stücke reißen. Diese kleine Mißgeburt hatte gestern wirklich entschieden zuviel Spaß gehabt ihn zu foltern…obwohl Zebulon natürlich immer Spaß hatte jemanden zu foltern: Muggel. Auroren. Kinder. Schöne Frauen. Verräter. Feinde. Freunde…Ulysses würde sich wundern wenn Zebulon nicht sogar Spaß dabei empfinden würde, seine eigene Mutter zu quälen. _Warum beschwere ich mich eigentlich? Das einzige worin ich mich unterscheide ist, das ich Freunde nicht ohne direkten Befehl foltern würde und meine Mutter wahrscheinlich auch nicht, die ist ja eh schon tot._ Menschlich und moralisch gesehen war er vielleicht ein _Fünkchen_ besser als Zebulon…aber dieses Fünkchen reichte längst nicht aus um ihn davor zu bewahren ca. Einemillionen Jahre im Fegefeuer zu schmoren.

Ulysses Rathburn war dankbar darüber, das er langsam in den Schlaf abdriftete und die Schmerzen nur noch ein entferntes Grollen am Rande seines Bewußtseins darstellen würden. Aber die Bilder und Erinnerungen blieben.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden der noch immer mit Elicius Norcross Überresten bedeckt war. Eigentlich lachhaft wie Nah sich Ulysses und Elicius jetzt wieder standen…näher als je zuvor. Genaugenommen war Ulysses komplett mit dem breiigen Matsch aus Blut, Knochen und Gedärmen bedeckt. Wenn man dazu gezwungen wird sich wegen eines _Cruciatus_ zuckend auf den Boden hin- und herzuwerfen, war das auch unvermeidlich. Zebulon war an ihn herangetreten, sadistisch grinsend und mit infernalisch glühenden Augen. Ulysses spürte einen Anflug von Panik in sich aufsteigen als er den anderen Todesser aus dem Augenwinkeln beobachtete. So sah Zebulon immer dann aus, wenn er kurz davor war seine Opfer auf grausamste Art zu foltern…allerdings hätte Ulysses nie damit gerechnet, das er selbst mal das Opfer darstellen würde…und er hatte es sich auch nie gewünscht.

Zumindest wußte Ulysses das er diesen Tag überleben würde, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gerade nicht umsonst auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt…aber bei den unerträglichen Schmerzen die durch seinen Körper rauschten schien das eigene Überleben plötzlich etwas sehr Unangenehmes zu sein, fast eine Art Strafe.

Zebulon packte ihn unsanft an den Schultern und warf ihn herum, so das Ulysses auf dem Rücken lag. Zebulon kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden und grinste unheilvoll: „Na, schon genug, Kumpel?"

Definitiv _ja_. Wenn es nach Ulysses gegangen wäre, dann hätte er den Abend lieber bei ein paar Flaschen Bier und einer gutaussehenden Begleitung verbracht.

Lord Voldemort zischte irgendwas im Hintergrund, was Ulysses dank des Blutes das laut durch seine Ohren rauschte, nicht verstehen konnte. Was immer es war, Zebulon schien es zu gefallen und er grinste breiter. _Scheiße!_

Zebulon hatte blitzschnell mit einer Hand nach Ulysses Unterkiefer gegriffen und zwang ihn so, seinen Mund zu öffnen, während er mit der anderen Hand Elicius schleimige Überreste in seiner Handfläche sammelte. Ulysses konnte nicht anderes als seine Augen zu weiten und erschrocken aufzukeuchen. _Nicht Elicius!_

„War doch dein Freund früher, stimmts?" verhöhnte ihn Zebulon: „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Erinnerungsstück?" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Elicius breiige Reste in Ulysses Mund träufeln, bis seine ganze Mundhöhle ausgefüllt war mit der dickflüssigen, nach Blut und irgndwelchen anderen Sachen schmeckenden, Masse. Ulysses war starr vor Schock. Merlin, er hatte Elicius zermatschte Überreste im Mund! Die Überreste seines ehemals _besten Freundes_!

„Was ist? Schluck!" befahl Zebulon amüsiert. Er konnte es nicht schlucken. Er spürte wie sein Magen rebellierte. Zebulon war kompromißlos. Er hielt Ulysses die Nase zu, so daß er keine Luft mehr bekam und er schlucken _mußte_, um wieder Atmen zu können. _Ohne mich!_

_Ich werde sicherlich nicht Elicius essen!_ Das war zu würdelos, zu pervers. Aber seine Luft wurde knapp. Schon bemerkte Ulysses wie seine Sicht zu verschwimmen drohte.

„Willst du wirklich lieber ersticken?" lachte Zebulon belustigt auf.

Ulysses schluckte einen kleinen Teil herunter. Zäh und träge glitt die Masse seine Kehle hinunter, als verhöhnte sie ihn dadurch, daß sie sich besonders viel Zeit dabei ließ und ihn so länger daran erinnern konnte um was es sich _genau_ handelte.

Er hatte den Großteil des Breis noch immer im Mund als Zebulon, der wahrscheinlich dachte er habe alles runtergeschluckt, die Finger von seiner Nase nahm. Wie automatisch spuckte Ulysses die zähflüssige Masse in Zebulons Gesicht, bevor er keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Zebulon, dessen Gesicht nun von dem Elicius-Matsch besprenkelt war, starrte Ulysses an und eine brutale Wut flackerte in seinen Augen auf. Zebulon begann wie ein Wahnsinniger auf ihn einzuschlagen und einzutreten. Ulysses wäre auch im vollen Besitz seiner körperlichen Kraft nicht in der Lage gewesen, Zebulon etwas entgegenzusetzen. So klein und schmächtig wie er war, so groß und muskulös war Zebulon Huntsville. Nach all den Folterflüchen die Ulysses an diesem Abend getroffen hatten, war er zu schwach um sich auch nur im geringsten zu wehren. Er blieb einfach liegen und versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden, der sein Gehirn überflutete…

...sein Gehirn wiederum reagierte anderes als gewohnt. Es stand vor dem Problem, das die übliche Überlebensstrategie sich hier nicht mehr bewährte: Normalerweise fiel Ulysses nach jeder Folterung wieder in sein altes Muster zurück: Er rettete sich in seinen Wahnsinn und vergaß die Folterungen komplett, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Ulysses war bisher noch nie mit Folter _bestraft_ wurden. Seit er ein Todesser war, fügte der Dunkle Lord ihn lediglich dann Schmerzen zu, wenn Ulysses drohte seinem alten Muster in irgendeiner Form zu entfliehen: Sei es durch Gewissensbisse, melancholische Erinnerungen und ähnliche Sachen. Ulysses hatte bisher seine Befehle immer korrekt ausgeführt, der Dunkle Lord mußte ihn nicht für etwas _bestrafen_. Außer heute. Heute war die bittere, schmerzhafte Premiere. Und Ulysses Gehirn realisierte, das die Folter einfach nicht aufhören wollte, obwohl es längst seine alte Überlebensstrategie angewendet hatte und dieses Muster eigentlich den Dunklen Lord veranlassen sollte, aufzuhören. Aber der Dunkle Lord hörte nicht auf, auch nicht Dilanio Lowell und vor allem nicht Zebulon Huntsville. Ulysses Unterbewußtsein wußte nicht mehr weiter und ließ das alte Muster einfach fallen, jetzt, da es nichts mehr nützte und nicht sein weiteres Überleben sichern konnte.

Es war der Tag an dem sich Ulysses geistige Fesseln begannen zu lösen…

„Okay du Bastard!" zischte Zebulon durch seine Zahnlücke: „Was ist? Keine Schreie mehr? Gibst du schon auf!"

Ulysses visierte Zebulons Gesicht an, das über ihm thronte. Ulysses hatte längst aufgegeben…aber das hinderte natürlich keinen der Anwesenden im Saal daran aufzuhören.

„Du…bist krank." brachte Ulysses kraftlos hervor.

Zebulon beugte sich zu ihm runter und grinste finster: „Was? _Ich_ bin krank? Ulysses ich glaube du vergißt, das du selber ein krankes, sadistisches Schwein bist. Ein Geisteskranker!"

Auch wieder wahr…aber auch ein Sadist litt unter den Folterungen eines anderen Sadisten.

Hatte er überhaupt das Recht sich zu beschweren? All das was Zebulon in an diesem Abend angetan hatte, hatte er selbst schon anderen angetan. Und das nicht nur einmal.

Zebulon ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken und schlug ihn gegen die Schläfe: „Es ist dein Kopf der dich krank macht, Ulysses!" grinste er verschwörerisch.

„Hör bloß auf mit diesem Psychogelabere." gab Ulysses schwach zurück.

„Kein Psychogelabere, Kumpel. Es ist dein _Kopf!_" er krallte sich mit beiden Händen in Ulysses Haare fest und schleuderte seinen Schädel gegen den steinernen Untergrund.

„Ich wollte dich schon immer mal was fragen, Ulysses: _Erinnerst_ du dich eigentlich?"

Der unheilvolle Ausdruck in Zebulons schlammfarbenen Augen, sagte Ulysses das irgend etwas Übles bevorstand. _Woran erinnern?_

„Scheiße, du erinnerst dich nicht!" lachte Zebulon ungläubig auf: „Du erinnerst dich nicht an de ganzen Folterungen _davor_?"

Was für Folterungen? Er wurde zum ersten Mal gefoltert, hatte sich zum ersten Mal unter einem _Cruciatus_ befunden…es gab keine anderen Folterungen. Aber irgendwas sagte Ulysses das er sich irrte: Irgendwo in der dunkelsten Ecke seines Verstandes rastete etwas ein, zusammenhanglose Erinnerungsfetzen überfluteten sein Gehirn.

Sie endeten mit einem gewaltigen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf und danach folterte Zebulon ihn erbarmungslos weiter und er kam nicht mehr dazu, darüber nachzudenken…

XXXXXXXXXX

…der Traum, die Rückbesinnung auf die vergangenen Geschehnisse, verschwamm vor Ulysses und löste sich auf. Doch der Traum hatte ihn noch einmal aufgezeigt, was Zebulon zu ihm gesagt hatte und als Ulysses erwachte, erinnerte er sich noch immer daran. Er erinnerte sich zum ersten Mal an _alles_.

**Kommentar:** Äh…jaa…Mr. Nice Guy Zebulon war mal wieder charmant bis zum Ende…das mit dem Elicius-Matsch ist natürlich ekelhaft und auch noch gezwungen zu werden das zu essen…igitt…sorry wenn einige das nicht so klasse fanden, aber was will man von einem sadistischen Todessern erwarten, dem befohlen wird zu foltern? Pralinen und Blumen? Wichtig ist nur das sich Ulysses jetzt an ALLES erinnert, also auch warum er überhaupt ein Todesser ist und was seine Verlobte Erinys damit zu tun hat.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Tja, was wird aus Ulysses? Gute Frage…nüchtern betrachtet muss er jetzt alles tun was ein Ranghöherer ihm befielt, aber nach Todessersitte dürfte ihn niemand einfach so aus Spaß in den Tod schicken, das ist unter ihnen Verbot und würde bestraft werden…wenn also Zebulon befiehlt das Ulysses von einem Hochhaus springen soll und Ulysses tut es auch noch, dann würde Zebulon Ärger mit Meister V. kriegen ;)

So was müßte geschickter eingefädelt werden…aber die Frage ist ob Zebulon überhaupt _will_ das Ulysses stirbt. Tja…bald wissen wir mehr, naja, ich weiß ja eh schon alles ;) )

Leon und Laurie leben noch, keine Sorge. Wär ja was wenn sie mal eben so von nem Nilkrokodil geschnappt wurden wären XD . Dauert zwar noch etwas aber dann geben sie sich wieder von ihrer „besten" Seite ;)

Was den Exokkulator und sein integriertes Einfachheits-Gen angeht: Abwarten und Tee trinken. Aber Hasdrubal wird schon vorgesorgt haben damit Todesser nicht einfach bei ihm durchs Wohnzimmerfenster jumpen ;)

Sie sollten Hywells Aufenthaltsort nur schnell wieder ausfindig machen, weil die Story nicht sonst so weit gedehnt werden würde wenn die Todesser erst an jede Haustür in GB anklopfen müßten um so schauen ob Hywell ganz zufällig da ist. XD

Oh man, ich verquatsch mich total


	36. Kapitel 36

Hywell Hargreave/ Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Veritaserum

**Personen:**

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Ehemals Wächter in Askaban, doch auch dort mußte er fliehen_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin Sacheverells_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere Cousin von Hywell. Floh mit ihm aus Askaban_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Als Wächter getarnter Todesser der Elicius befreite. Starb durch einen Unfall den Cyrano verursachte _

Elicius Norcross: _Ein abtrünniger Todesser und ehemals Gefangener in Askaban_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin, Schwester von Elicius und Verlobte von Ulysses_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein sadistischer Todesser. Einer der Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell. Tarnte sich als Freund der Sacheverell Familie…_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein psychopathischer Todesser. Einer der Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Fast 2 Wochen sind vergangen seit die Hargreave Cousins aus Askaban flohen, weil man ihnen sonst wahrscheinlich die Schuld für die merkwürdigen Ereignisse dort gegeben hätte. Nachdem beide Cousins kurzzeitig bei zwei abtrünnigen Todessern untergekommen waren, mußte Hywell erneut fliehen: Er trägt das Dunkle Mal, was aber keiner weiß, und um den Dunklen Lord nicht direkt in das Versteck zu führen, war die Flucht das sinnvollste was er tun konnte. Hywell bemerkte das er unter anderem von den Todessern Zebulon und Ulysses verfolgt wurde von denen er ahnt das sie den Aurorensohn Quirin Sacheverell ermordeten…Hywell entschließt sich einen gewagten Deal zu versuchen: Er sucht Quirins Vater Hasdrubal auf, der diese Information sicher dringend gebrauchen kann…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Vormittag des 26. Oktobers 78_

Hywell wurde unsanft eine Kellertreppe hinuntergedrängt, so daß er kaum hinterherkam einen Fuß nach dem anderen zu setzen und beinahe gefallen wäre. Der Auror Hasdrubal verhinderte das Schlimmste, indem er ihn grob am Kragen festhielt und zurückriß.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell schien innerlich zu toben…_dabei weiß er noch nicht einmal, daß ich ein Todesser bin, er ahnt es scheinbar, aber er weiß es nicht!_

Es würde ungemütlich werden, wenn Hywell diesen Teil unweigerlich erwähnen mußte, denn er hatte dem alternden Auror seine _ganze_ Geschichte vorzutragen…

Hywell mußte sich eingestehen das er Angst hatte. Dies hier gehörte definitiv zu den Erlebnissen die ihm an meisten das fürchten lehrten, zusammen mit der ersten Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord, den abgedrehten Geschehnissen an seinem letzten Arbeitstag in Askaban und der überaus überraschenden Begegnung mit einigen Todessern vor einigen Stunden…und jetzt wurde er von einem wahnsinnigen, rachelüsternen Auror in einen dunklen Keller gezerrt.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell deutete auf einen alten, ramponierten Stuhl in einer der Kellerecken: „Hinsetzen!" befahl er. Hywell rückte dankbar von dem Auror ab und setzte sich auf den spinnenwebenverhangenen Stuhl. Der Auror baute sich vor ihm auf und blickte ihn finster entgegen, seine stechenden blauen Augen zuckten seltsam: „Du wirst mir _alles_ erzählen, verstanden?"

Hywell nickte schwach.

Hasdrubals Brauen senkten sich gefährlich und seine Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Zischen, als er sagte: „Ich glaube dir aber nicht!"

Protestierend öffnete Hywell den Mund, doch Hasdrubal hob warnend die Hand: „Wir werden Veritaserum benutzen. Einwände?"

„Nein, Sir." _Oh, Veritaserum ist gut! Ich werde zwar offen meine Geheimnisse ausplaudern, aber hey, das hätte ich eh tun müssen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, das Sacheverell es mir jetzt vielleicht eher glauben wird!_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell schwenkte einmal rasch seinen Zauberstab und unsichtbare Fesseln schlangen sich um Hywells Beine, Arme und Oberkörper. Dann verzog sich der Auror, zweifellos um das Serum zu holen. Hywell testete kurz die Stärke der unsichtbaren Fesseln. Er kam zu dem Schluß, daß er komplett ausgeliefert war…_immer noch besser als Voldemort! Das ist alles besser als in diesem Moment vor Voldemort zu stehen!_

Der Gedanke an den Dunklen Lord schickte ein Zittern durch seine Wirbelsäule. Hywell fühlte unsagbare Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, weil er jetzt hier war und nicht mehr schutzlos auf offener Straße stand. Gewichte lösten sich von seinem Herzen.

Hasdrubal kam wieder die Kellertreppe hinuntergestiegen, in der einen Hand hielt er eine Phiole mit glasklarer Flüssigkeit: Veritaserum.

Der Auror entkorkte die kleine Flasche, während er niemals seinen wachsamen Blick von dem jungen Todesser abwandte, und schüttete drei Tropfen der klaren Flüssigkeit in ein Glas mit Trinkwasser. Er setzte das Glas an Hywells Lippen und ließ es in seine Kehle rinnen. Es verging kaum ein Augenblick, da fühlte Hywell seinen eigenen Willen langsam absterben und in sich zusammenschrumpfen. Gleichgültigkeit durchströmte und umklammerte ihn fest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hasdrubal Sacheverell musterte den jungen Mann eingehend. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit geworden, die Augen halb geschlossen und sein Körper schwach in sich zusammengesunken. Die typische Reaktion bei Einnahme des Serums. Hasdrubal war sich sicher, das der Mann diese Reaktion nicht nur imitierte, dazu sah es zu realistisch aus.

Hasdrubal zog eine Feder und ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Robe und legte sie auf den Boden. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs richtete sich die Feder erwartend auf, bereit Protokoll zu führen. _Nur zur Sicherheit_, sagte sich Hasdrubal. _Falls der Typ blitzschnell irgendwelche Daten runterrasselt. _

„Dein Name?" fragte er den jungen Mann.

„Hywell Hargreave."

Mit einem Seitenblick, stellte Hasdrubal fest, das die Feder ordnungsgemäß die gesprochenen Worte aufgezeichnet hatte.

„Alter?"

„Vierundzwanzig"

„Schule?"

„Hogwarts."

„Schulhaus?"

„Slytherin."

_Natürlich_, dachte Hasdrubal grimmig, _Slytherins_…meistens waren es die Schüler aus der verfluchten Schlangengrube, die der Welt später Probleme machen. Düster, listenreich, egoistisch, übertraten all zu gerne einmal die Regeln…Charaktereigenschaften die in manchen Fällen eine sehr explosive Mischung abgaben.

„Wo arbeitest du?"

„Askaban. Ich bin ein Wächter dort."

Damit wären sie schon beim Thema.

„Du bist einer der Verschwundenen?"

„Ja."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?"

Hywell sog einmal hörbar Luft durch die Nase ein und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl leicht hin und her, bevor er antwortete: „Mein Cousin Cyrano und ich haben ein Geräusch gehört. Als wir hingegangen sind, trafen wir auf zwei Wächter, einen Dementor und einen Gefangenen. Dem einen Wächter wurde die Seele von dem Dementor ausgesaugt, der andere Wächter namens Ambulo Frémiot hat den Dementor irgendwie dazu gebracht. Ich weiß nicht wieso und wie. Ambulo war ein Todesser, er war es der den Gefangenen befreit hat. Der Gefangene hieß Elicius Norcross, ebenfalls ein Todesser. Wir kämpften gegen sie, aber am Ende hat mein Cousin es geschafft, das beide Todesser eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt sind. Ambulo Frémiot starb durch einen Genickbruch, aber Elicius Norcross lebte. Elicius löschte das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen durch einen Zauber-"

„Was für ein Zauber!" unterbrach Hasdrubal erschrocken: „Wie lautete der Zauberspruch!"

Ja, natürlich. Er und die anderen Auroren hatten es all die Jahre vermutet, das die Todesser einen Zauber verwendeten, um das Dunkle Mal an ihrem linken Arm zu tarnen. Aber bisher hatten sie nicht herausgefunden was das für ein Zauberspruch war…ohne Zauberspruch konnten sie keinen Gegenzauber suchen oder entwickeln. Aber jetzt hatte Hasdrubal vielleicht als erster die Möglichkeit, den Spruch zu erfahren!

Hywells Augenbrauen zogen sich in Konzentration zusammen, doch dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich wußte nicht, das es einen Spruch gibt, keiner der anderen Todesser hat es mir je gesagt."

Hasdrubal straffte sich und seine Fäuste ballten sich zusammen. Seine Ahnung war also richtig gewesen. Wie immer. „Du bist also auch ein Todesser!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hywell hörte die Worte und er sträubte sich innerlich dagegen. Aber die Gleichgültigkeit die seinen eigenen Willen nach wie vor lähmte, überwog.

„Ja, ich bin ein Todesser." antwortete er.

Ein Faustschlag folgte auf diese Antwort. Hywells Kopf wurde nach rechts geschleudert und ein dumpfer Schmerz raste von seinem Kiefer aus in sein Gehirn. Seine Sinne und sein Wille wehrten sich instinktiv gegen das Serum und die lähmende Gleichgültigkeit fiel fast vollständig von ihm ab. Heftiger körperlicher Schmerz reagierte auf das Veritaserum wie ein Gegenmittel und ließ den unterdrückten Überlebenswillen wieder entfachen.

Ein zweiter Faustschlag folgte, diesmal traf es seinen rechten Kieferknochen. Hywell konnte kurz einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Anderen werfen. Der Auror stand vor ihm im Halbdunkeln, die Zähne gefletscht, die weißen Brauen zu einer tiefen Linie gesenkt und in den kalten, blauen Augen raste der Ausdruck puren Hasses und purer Wut, die sich bis zum Irrsinn steigerte.

„DU BASTARD!" schrie Hasdrubal Sacheverell und versetzte ihn einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht: „IHR VERDAMMTEN TODESSER! IHR FEIGEN BASTARDE HABT MEINEN SOHN ERMORDET!"

Hasdrubals Brüllen hallte in dem Keller wieder und in Hywells Ohren dröhnte es. Nach einem weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht mußte er bereits gegen Schmerzenstränen ankämpfen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Er schüttelte den letzten Einfluß des Veritaserums mental von sich und richtete seinen Willen darauf, sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu winden.

„HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT!" brüllte er seinerseits den Auror an, doch er erntete dadurch nur einen weiteren Schlag.

„Ich soll aufhören!" zischte Hasdrubal und sein altes Gesicht nährte sich, so das Hywell die feinen Narben auf der Haut des Anderen erkennen konnte, die aufgesprungenen, trockenen und blutleeren Lippen: „Habt ihr denn auch aufgehört, als mein Sohn darum gefleht hat!"

„Ich habe Ihren Sohn nicht getötet!"

Hasdrubals starrte unnachgiebig auf ihn herab und als Hywell den Blick etwas anhob, konnte er in den blauen Augen des Aurors keine Spur von Barmherzigkeit oder Verständnis entdecken. Hass, Wut und Abscheu waren die einzigen Emotionen, die sich in den seltsam zuckenden Augen spiegelten…und unter dieser Schicht negativer Emotionen lag kalter Wahnsinn. Hywell bezweifelte nicht, das sich diese Augen momentan besonders von denen des Dunklen Lords unterschieden. Die einen rötlich glühend, die anderen von einem kalten Blau…aber der Ausdruck in ihnen war gleich.

„Geben Sie mir wieder was von dem Veritaserum, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben!" flehte Hywell und versuchte irgendwie gegen diesen Irrsinn anzureden. Der Auror starrte ihn kalt an: „Nein." sagte er bestimmt.

Hywell runzelte fragend die blutige Stirn. Hasdrubal lächelte schwach: „Es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, oder? Todesser bleibt Todesser!"

Das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen! _Der Typ ist total hinüber, warum verdammt bin ich überhaupt hergekommen! _

„Wollen Sie denn nicht wissen wer Ihren Sohn getötet hat!"

Etwas flackerte in Hasdrubals Blick, ein Ausdruck von Schmerzen. Langsam griff er nach der Flasche Veritaserum und schüttete drei Tropfen in das halbvolle Wasserglas. Hywell trank es in einem Zug aus und spürte erneut die bleierne Gleichgültigkeit die sich auftat und seinen Willen unter sich begrub.

„Wer hat meinen Sohn getötet?" lautete die erste Frage.

„Zwei Todesser namens Ulysses Rathburn und Zebulon Huntsville. Es ist ihre Handschrift."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zebulon Huntsville! _Der_ Zebulon Huntsville! Der Freund der Familie, der Freund von Quirin. Ein _Todesser_! Als wäre ein Gefäß mit ätzender Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren geplatzt, fühlte Hasdrubal wie sich ein brennendes Gefühl in seiner Brust verbreitete und schmerzend durch seine Adern raste.

„Zebulon kann kein Todesser sein…das _kann_ einfach _nicht_ sein!"

„Er ist einer aus dem Äußeren Kreis. Er ist schon seit Jahren ein Todesser, soviel ich weiß. Die Anderen mögen ihn nicht besonders, hab ich gehört."

Seit Jahren ein Todesser? Also hatten er und seine Familie all die Zeit einen Todesser als ihren Freund bezeichnet? Und er hatte es nie bemerkt? Nie geahnt? Zebulon war groß und muskulös…_zu_ muskulös für einen normalen Angestellten mit einem Schreibtischjob. Der Kopf war kahl rasiert und teilweise von Narben bedeckt. Die Nase sah aus, als ob sie schon mehrfach gebrochen, aber nicht wieder richtig verheilt war. Auf den ersten Blick war Zebulon ein Schläger gewesen. Auf den zweiten Blick hatte er sie alle mit seinem Humor und seinem recht klugen Verstand überrascht. Und nun, auf den Dritten Blick stellte sich heraus, das Zebulon alles nur gespielt hatte, das Zebulon ein _Todessser_ war! _Er_ hatte Quirin getötet!

Hasdrubal fühlte sich, als ob sich ein Abgrund vor seinen Füßen aufgetan hatte. _Wie blind war ich? Ich hätte es merken müssen! Ich bin ein Auror, ich hätte es doch merken müssen!_

Er erinnerte sich das Zebulon Huntsville auf der Trauerfeier für Quirin erschienen war…und sechs Leute waren während der Trauerfeier von Todessern ermordet worden! Konnte es sein das Zebulon auch dafür verantwortlich war? Hasdrubal griff sich an den Kopf und versuchte gewaltsam sich die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag zurückzuholen.

_Ich stand mit Alastor Moody auf der Wiese und Zebulon tauchte auf. Er drückte mir sein Beileid aus, ebenso meiner Frau und ist dann wieder gegangen…aber irgendwas war komisch an der Sache! Irgendwas stimmte nicht! Alastor sagte bald darauf, er sei beunruhigt…ich hab mir nur nichts dabei gedacht, weil Alastor immer beunruhigt ist…aber er hatte recht: Irgendwas stimmte nicht!_

Hasdrubal richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den jungen Todesser vor ihm: „Hat Zebulon auch die Leute während der Trauerfeier getötet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der _Tagesprophet_ ist wenig auf die Details eingegangen."

„Aber Zebulon war an diesem Tag auf der Trauerfeier! Das kann kein Zufall gewesen sein!"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Der andere Todesser, wie hieß er?"

„Ulysses Rathburn."

Der Name sagte Hasdrubal etwas, doch er konnte es nicht genau fassen. Sicher war, das er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, aber er stand nicht auf den Listen der Menschen, die verdächtigt wurden Todesser zu sein. Andernfalls hätte Hasdrubal sich daran erinnert. Er kannte die Namen und die Lebensgeschichte aller Verdächtigen.

„Was weißt du über ihn?" knurrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mitglied des Äußeren Kreises, aber sehr weit oben in der Rangordnung. Ulysses und Zebulon übernehmen die meisten Missionen zusammen, besonders dann, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Arbeit besonders auffallend erledigt haben will. Beides Sadisten hab ich gehört. Ulysses brennt vielen seiner Opfern die Augen raus, oder verbrennt sie vollständig, daran erkennt man ihn."

Bei den sechs Opfern unter den Trauergästen hatte es auch einen gegeben, der fast vollständig verbrannt wurden war. Alastor Moody hatte sich den Tatort angesehen und Hasdrubal später das eine oder andere erzählt. Und nach Hywells Aussage war Ulysses bekannt dafür, seine Opfer zu verbrennen, nach Hywells Aussage „arbeiteten" Ulysses und Zebulon immer eng zusammen…und wenn Zebulon auf dieser Trauerfeier gewesen war, dann war es mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, das Ulysses Rathburn ebenfalls dort gewesen war, das beide zusammen die sechs Trauergäste getötet hatten! Es paßte alles zusammen. Hasdrubal konnte sich fast sicher sein, das diese beiden Todesser nicht nur seinen Sohn und dessen Freundin ermordet hatten, sondern auch für die Opfer während der Trauerfeier verantwortlich waren.

_Diese Bastarde!_

„Was ist mit dem Werwolf? Ein Werwolf hat meinen Sohn am Ende zerrissen. Wer von ihnen ist es gewesen?"

„Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, das Zebulon oder Ulysses Werwölfe sein sollen. Es muß wohl noch weitere Täter gegeben haben." antwortete Hywell, die Stimme brüchig und leise unter dem Einfluß des Serums.

„Wer könnte es dann sein?" harkte Hasdrubal scharf nach.

„Ich kenn keinen der Werwolf-Todesser. Ich hatte fast nichts mit den anderen Todessern zu tun…ich bin einer der Unteren Ränge. Ich war nur für Askaban zuständig und hatte kaum Kontakt zu den Übrigen."

„Was genau solltest du in Askaban tun?"

„Die anderen Wächter im Auge behalten, Fluchtpläne für die gefangenen Todesser entwickeln und eventuell einfädeln. Ich wußte aber daß ich nicht der einzige Todesser dort war, doch niemand hat mir je verraten wer es war. Das war alles, was der Dunkle Lord je von mir verlangt hat. Ich wußte nicht genau worum es ging, aber ich mußte die Befehle natürlich befolgen. Er hat mir erst vor gut zwei Monaten das Mal eingebrannt."

„Du hast nie jemanden getötet, oder gefoltert?"

„Nein. Nur diese beiden Todesser die vor einigen Stunden in mein Versteck eingedrungen sind, aber das hat mein Runenzauber indirekt erledigt."

Hasdrubal entspannte sich etwas. Natürlich, Hywell Hargreave _war_ ein Todesser, aber wenigstens hatte er niemals gefoltert oder getötet. Wahrscheinlich wäre das später noch gefolgt, aber momentan war er, bis auf das Mal auf seinen Arm, unschuldig.

Und Hasdrubals gesamter Hass war inzwischen nur auf zwei Personen gerichtet: Zebulon Huntsville und Ulysses Rathburn.

Hasdrubal erinnerte sich, wo er mit der eigentlichen Befragung aufgehört hatte: „Ambulo Frémiot ist in Askaban gestorben und der Todesser Elicius hat das Dunkle Mal auf ihren beiden Armen gelöscht. Was ist dann passiert?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hywell erinnerte sich. Durch die lähmende Gleichgültigkeit drang das Echo längst vergangener Emotionen, die er an diesem Tag durchlebt hatte.

„Mein Cousin Cyrano hat den Todesser Ambulo indirekt getötet. Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn beseitigen lassen. Ich wußte, daß wir hier nicht bleiben konnten und uns verstecken mußten. Nicht nur vor dem Dunklen Lord, sondern auch vor dem Ministerium. Niemand hätte uns die wahre Geschichte geglaubt. Wir ließen den Todesser Elicius den seelenlosen Wächter töten-", Hywell hörte undeutlich, wie der Auror wütend Luft einsog, doch er fuhr schleppend fort: „Dann haben wir beide Leichen im Ozean versenkt, haben Elicius mitgenommen und sind geflohen. Elicius brachte uns zu seiner Schwester Erinys. Erinys war eine Todesserin, galt aber seit einem Jahr als tot. Alle haben sich sicher gefühlt in ihrem Versteck, aber ich wußte es besser. Der Dunkle Lord würde bald herausfinden, daß ich aus Askaban geflohen bin. Nach ein paar Tagen versuchte er mich zu beschwören, doch ich ging nicht und blieb weiter versteckt. Wäre ich gegangen, hätte er alles rausgefunden. Die Todesser Erinys und Elicius waren Verräter. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gemerkt hätte, das Erinys noch lebte, hätte er uns alle getötet. Meinen Cousin Cyrano für den Tod von Ambulo, Erinys für ihren Verrat und dafür das sie sich ein Jahr vor ihm versteckt hat, Elicius ebenfalls für seinen Verrat und mich weil ich geflohen bin, die Beschwörungen ignoriert habe und alles geheim halten wollte. Irgendwann floh ich aus dem Versteck. Erinys und Elicius haben gesagt, das man durch das Dunkle Mal mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden ist…ich hätte ihn direkt ins Versteck geführt, also mußte ich fliehen. Aber kurze Zeit später wurde ich von sechs Todessern aufgespürt. Zwei von ihnen, die Vorhut oder so, tötete ich durch den Runenzauber. Die anderen vier blieben draußen vor dem Haus. Ich erkannte Zebulon und Ulysses unter ihnen. Deswegen bin ich hier her, zu Ihnen gekommen, weil sie Ihren Sohn durch diese beiden Todesser verloren haben. Sie sind der einzige gewesen, der mir wenigstens einen Moment lang zugehört hätte und jetzt sind Sie auch der einzige, der ohne zu zögern versuchen würde Zebulon und Ulysses zu töten."

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe so ein kleines „Rückbesinnungs-Chap" hat euch dabei geholfen die Erinnerung etwas aufzufrischen. Da diese Geschichte so lang ist, kann man da schon mal was vergessen ;)

Für Ulysses und Zebulon ist es natürlich ein bißchen ungünstig das Hasdrubal jetzt ihre Namen kennt…

Diese FF hier ist jetzt übrigens ganz offiziell Teil eines großen Gemeinschaftsprojektes wo sich verschiedene FFs von verschiedenen Autoren ergänzen. Quasi eine große Geschichte…hab ich schon erwähnt das es eine Vorgeschichte zu DuR gibt? Nein? Dann lest sie gefälligst! ;)

**Ravenclaw:** Also das du die Story für ein Hörbuch-Projekt vorschlägst ehrt mich total. Vielleicht solltest du mal in einem Forum oder so nach Interessenten anfragen, denn ich glaube gar nicht das es soooo viele Leute gibt die die Story überhaupt kennen. Meine Erlaubnis hast du natürlich, was sollte ich dagegen haben? ;)

Das würde aber ein ziemlich umfangreiches Projekt werden, denn die Story hat insgesamt stolze 74 Kapitel. Okay, jetzt fallt ihr wahrscheinlich gerade alle tot vom Stuhl XD

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ich werde mich mit meinen Tratschstunden zurückhalten, manchmal krieg ich nur wieder einen Rückfall…da fällt mir ein, das du die eine _bestimmte_ Frage noch gar nicht gestellt hast, obwohl du mich etappenweise so ausgefragt hast…na, dann hab ich die Sache wohl doch unauffällig genug gemacht XD

Das Leon und Laurie von einem bitterbösen Nilkrokodil verspeist werden hab ich mir logischerweise fürs Ende aufgehoben, was denkst du denn ;) Es ist das krönende Finale, der Ober-Endgegner XD

**Eule20:** Als ich das mit dem Elicius-Matsch-essen geschrieben habe, hab ich komischerweise gerade ne Pizza gemampft… und die Pizza hat mir sehr, sehr gut geschmeckt XD

Ulysses kann sich noch an seine alte Flamme, Erinys heißt sie, erinnern, nur hat er halt vergessen wie es mit ihrer Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen ist. Naja, jetzt weiß er es wieder ;) Lazarus kommt natürlich noch vor. Er ist ein „normaler" Todesser, deswegen kann man durch ihn die Handlung so gut beschreiben…stell dir vor ich hätte alles nur aus Ulys Sicht beschrieben, dann wäre das aber ziemlich widerlich und krank geworden XD


	37. Kapitel 37

Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: Die Tötung der Lämmer

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ein Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Beauftragt Hywell zu finden_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der nach einer gescheiterten Aktion auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurde_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Nachdem Ulysses scheiterte, übernahm Zebulon die Leitung der Suche_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ein Werwolfs-Todesser. Beauftragt Hywell zu finden_

Hywell Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Versteckt sich bei Hasdrubal_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror. Vater von Quirin, der von Todessern ermordet wurde_

Kalliope: _Eine Todesserin die Ulysses Verletzungen gepflegt hat_

Philario: _Ein Todesser der Ulysses Verletzungen gepflegt hat_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Der untergetauchte Todesser Hywell hat ausgerechnet bei dem erfolgreichen Auror Hasdrubal ein Versteck gefunden. Der Exokkulator, ein magisches Werkzeug das Lazarus hergestellt hat, zeigt zumindest an das sich Hywell in Hasdrubals Haus in der Stadt Cardiff aufhält.

Nach Ulysses gescheiterter Mission übernimmt Zebulon Huntsville die Leitung über die Aktion…und das tut er mit großem Vergnügen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 26. Oktobers 78_

Lazarus folgte dem tobenden Zebulon Huntsville, als dieser aus dem Nebenzimmer stürmte und wieder den Raum betrat, in dem sich die anderen Todesser aufhielten. Man warf Zebulon von allen Seiten her finstere Blicke zu und Lazarus Verdacht erhärtete sich, daß der breitgebaute Todesser tatsächlich eindeutig verachtet wurde. Der einzige Todesser in dem Zimmer, der Zebulon nicht auf diese Weise anstarrte war der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell, der ruhig in einer Ecke saß.

„Dilanio! Herkommen!" befahl Zebulon schroff. Der Werwolf kam augenblicklich näher, mit einem neugierigen und gespannten Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte er jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Zebulon.

Zebulon wiederum kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern wandte sich den anderen Todessern zu: „Ihr Anderen verschwindet!"

Zebulon als, wie er selbst behauptet hatte, Ranghöchster im Raum, konnte sich sicher sein, das die anderen seine Befehle befolgten. Man warf ihm zwar vernichtende Blicke zu, doch keiner ließ auch nur die kleinste Silbe einer Beschwerde verlauten. Der Raum hatte sich bald geleert und Lazarus war alleine mit Zebulon und Dilanio…und dem verletzten Ulysses, der aber regungslos dalag und zu schlafen schien, dessen „Anwesenheit" also kaum zählte.

Doch genau auf Ulysses hielt Zebulon jetzt zu und stoppte erst, als er das Fußende der Couch erreicht hatte. Lazarus ahnte nichts Gutes. Ohne die Todesser Philario und Kalliope und auch den Anderen war Ulysses schutzlos…abgesehen von Lazarus und Dilanio.

„Aufwachen!" knurrte Zebulon: „Ulysses, wach auf!"

Ulysses regte sich noch immer nicht. Lazarus bezweifelte das der Todesser überhaupt bei Bewußtsein war. Zebulon trat heftig gegen die Couch und seine Wut schien sich wieder zu verdichten.

„Zebulon, was willst du überhaupt von ihm?" fragte Lazarus.

Zebulon schenkte ihm ein gereiztes Augenrollen: „Er kommt mit!"

„Was! Er kann nicht mitkommen, er ist schwerverletzt, er ist noch nicht einmal bei Bewußtsein!" stieß Lazarus hervor. Er bezweifelte stark, das Ulysses überhaupt stehen konnte, wenn er erst mal wieder wach war. Zebulons sadistische Machtspielchen wurden immer offensichtlicher. Kaum war Ulysses auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt, nutzte Zebulon seine gestärkte Position immerweiter aus…es war schlichtweg _unvernünftig_ was er tat!

Zebulon grinste kalt: „Rührend Lazarus, aber ich entscheide hier wer mitkommt und wer nicht! Und glaub mir, ich würde lieber einen gevierteilten Ulysses mitnehmen, als ein Weibstück wie dich. Und solange Ulysses fähig ist seinen Zauberstab zu halten"; Zebulon zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern: „ist doch alles in bester Ordnung!"

Lazarus wandte sich hilfesuchend zu Dilanio Lowell, doch dieser schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf, als Zeichen das Lazarus sich besser nicht einmischen sollte. Lazarus hatte kein recht sich über Dilanios Haltung zu beschweren: Er selbst hatte dem Abtrünnigen jeden seiner rebellischen Gedanken mit einem Zauber ausgetrieben und ihn zu einem folgsamen Werwolf gemacht.

Zebulon schien währenddessen immer weniger Geduld aufbringen zu können, um Ulysses aufzuwecken. Am Ende hielt er ihm einfach Mund und Nase zu und wartete ab wie der Andere darauf reagieren würde. Nach einer Zeit warf sich Ulysses schwach hin und her, in dem instinktiven Versuch Zebulon abzuschütteln. Schließlich flogen seine Augen ruckartig auf und er fixierte panisch Zebulon, der über ihm stand. Zebulon lachte kurz, zog die Hände weg und Ulysses schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Mitkommen Ulysses!"

Ulysses sah ihn verständnislos an: „Was?" krächzte er.

„Wir haben Hywell Hargreaves neues „Versteck" herausgefunden. Cardiff. Zufällig genau in der Straße in der Hasdrubal Sacheverell lebt…zufällig sogar genau _in_ seinem Haus."

Ulysses schien es weitestgehend egal zu sein, wo sich Hywell derzeit befand. Er warf Zebulon einen mörderischen Blick zu und seine hellen Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Lazarus machte sich keine Sorgen mehr darum, das Ulysses vielleicht zu schwach war seinen Zauberstab zu halten…viel wahrscheinlicher war es, das Ulysses seinen Zauberstab dazu benutzen würde Zebulon in tausend blutige Stücke zu hexen, anstatt Hywell nachzustellen.

Zebulon erwiderte den finsteren Blick: „Willst du dich beschweren Ulysses? Geh zum Dunklen Lord und heul ihn voll. Er hat sicher großes Interesse an dem Wehklagen eines Mitglieds der Unteren Ränge." spottete er kühl.

Ulysses senkte geschlagen den Blick.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Zebulon fort, den warnenden Blick noch immer auf Ulysses gerichtet: „Wir werden uns mal etwas bei Hasdrubal und seinem Besucher umsehen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, das unser untergetauchter Todesser vor die Tür kommt und die Sache mit uns regelt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie warteten bis zum Abend und apparierten nach Cardiff. Trotz der schützenden Dunkelheit trugen sie Muggelkleidung, was sich als gute Wahl herausstellte, denn auf den Straßen der Gegend waren noch mehr als genügend Leute unterwegs die sich über die schwarze Todesserkluft hätten wundern können. Sie wurden ohnehin bereits neugierig von allen Seiten gemustert. Möglich daß es an Zebulon Huntsville lag, der stolz vorneweg schritt und sich lautstark über diverse Muggelerfindungen beschwerte…vielleicht lag es auch an dem verletzten Ulysses Rathburn, der sich hinter ihnen herschleppte und an jedem Gartenzaun und an jeder Wand schwer abstützen mußte.

Als das Haus des Aurors Hasdrubal Sacheverell in Sicht kam, verharrte Zebulon schweigend und sie duckten sich hinter eine Hecke um unbeobachtet zu bleiben. Der Altbau war unauffällig und schlicht, aber in keinem der Fenster brannte ein Licht.

„Sieht aus als wären die Vögel ausgeflogen." grunzte Zebulon und obwohl die Worte an sich selbst gerichtet waren und er keine Antwort darauf zu erwarten schien, sagte Lazarus: „Der _Exokkulator_ zeigt an, das sich Hywell noch in diesem Haus aufhält. Außerdem haben sie sich vom Flohnetzwerk abgeschnitten. Sicher nicht ohne Grund, sie sind noch im Haus." Das Flohnetzwerk hatten sie kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch kontrolliert, genau wie sie noch einmal Hywells aktuelle Position mit Hilfe des _Exokkulator _ermittelt hatten. Hywell befand sich nach wie vor in dem Haus des Aurors.

Zebulon warf ihm einen finsteren, ermahnenden Blick zu, scheinbar genervt über Lazarus rebellische Besserwisserei. Lazarus zuckte im Geiste die Schultern darüber. Er _haßte_ Zebulon Huntsville, ihn bewußt zu nerven war ein Weg es ihm zu verdeutlichen. Ulysses, der neben Lazarus stand, runzelte die Stirn: „Vorsicht", flüsterte er gedämpft: „Du weißt ja jetzt was Zebulon mit seinen Verbündeten macht und er kann dich ohnehin schon nicht leiden…"

Daran mußte Lazarus nicht erst erinnert werden. Ulysses Zustand war die perfekte Verdeutlichung dafür.

„Das Haus gegenüber von Sacheverells", Zebulons Worte ließen alle in die entsprechende Richtung schauen: „Wir werden von dort aus die Sache beobachten."

Lazarus war dunkel bewußt, was das bedeuten würde: In dem Haus lebten Muggel…und diese Muggel mußten selbstverständlich erst einmal beseitigt werden, bevor sie in dem Haus Stellung beziehen konnten.

Lazarus versuchte unauffällig ein Stück weit zurückzufallen, während sie auf das Haus zuschritten. Bei allem was er bereits getan hatte, er hatte noch nie jemanden ermordet. Und jeder Tag im Dienst des Dunklen Lord, der verging, ohne daß er seinen ersten Mord begehen mußte, ließ ihn aufatmen. Aber er wußte, daß dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange anhalten konnte. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm forderte seinen Tribut…man ließ es sich nicht einbrennen, um dann tatenlos dabeizustehen, wenn die Tötungen begannen. Das Dunkle Mal kennzeichnete einen nicht nur als Todesser, es kennzeichnete einen als zukünftigen Schänder, Peiniger und Mörder. Wenn man nicht selbst getötet werden wollte, mußte man irgendwann in der Lage sein, seinen Zauberstab dafür zu gebrauchen, andere zu töten. _Aber bitte nicht heute. Bitte, gib mir wenigstens noch einen Tag mehr Zeit!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Sobald sie das Haus betreten hatten, rückte Ulysses von Zebulon und Dilanio ab und verschwand in einem anderen Teil des Hauses. Ulysses haßte Zebulon Huntsville mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und kochend heiße Wut raste durch seine Adern und setzte sich in jeder kleinen Verästelung seines Gehirns fest. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Zauberstab auf diesen Mann gerichtet und seinen Zorn damit befriedigt, indem er den Todesser ganz langsam und qualvoll in Stücke hexte. Sobald Zebulon auch nur in Sichtweite kam, war dieses Verlangen nach Rache mehr als er ertragen konnte. Ulysses erinnerte sich deutlich an all die Folterungen, an denen Zebulon teilgenommen hatte und mit sadistischen Vergnügen seinen Zauberstab auf Ulysses gerichtet hatte…_wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Er foltert mich und nennt mich Stunden später wieder seinen Kumpel und gibt mir ein Bier aus! _

Es ging nicht um die Tatsache, das Zebulon ihn _überhaupt_ gefoltert hatte. Befehl war Befehl. Es ging darum, daß er _Spaß_ daran empfunden hatte, daß es pures _Vergnügen_ für ihn bedeutet hatte! Und das er den Aberdeen Vorfall, wo es ihnen mißlungen war Hywell aufzugreifen, wahrscheinlich bewußt zum scheitern gebracht hatte, nur damit der Dunkle Lord Ulysses dafür bestrafte. Das war ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Moral der Todesser. In einer Welt, die sie größtenteils haßte und sie vernichten wollte, bildeten Todesser ihre eigene, brüderliche Gemeinschaft. Ein Todesser wurde nur von anderen Todessern oder Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords völlig akzeptiert. Außer dem Inneren Kreis, dem Äußeren Kreis und den Unteren Rängen _existierte_ nichts für einen Todesser. Ein Todesser war immer loyal gegenüber einem anderen, solange diese Loyalität berechtigt war. Es gab nur wenige, wie Zebulon, die diese Moral ablehnten und offen hintergingen. Das war der Punkt. Zebulon hatte es _genossen_…und Ulysses hatte es all die Monate nicht einmal begriffen, was wirklich mit ihm geschah. Aber alle anderen hatten es gewußt. Zum ersten mal seit langen fühlte Ulysses wieder etwas wie Scham in sich aufsteigen, Scham der sich mit seiner blinden Wut mischte und nach Rache schrie! _Wie dämlich muß ich auf die anderen Todesser gewirkt haben? Sie wußten ja nicht, daß ich mich nicht erinnern konnte! Ich muß ihn vorgekommen sein wie irgendein gehirnamputiertes, naives Schoßhündchen...wie Dilanio! _

Ulysses ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der dunklen Küche fallen. Sollten die anderen doch die Arbeit erledigen und die Bewohner töten. Er fühlte sich elendig schwach und jeder Knochen und Muskel in seinem Körper sendete seinem Gehirn die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Schmerz. Der scharfe, flammende Schmerz seiner gebrochenen Knochen, das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Magen und die überwältigenden Kopfschmerzen, die kreischende Pein durch seinen Schädel und seine Wirbelsäule jagten. Er fühlte wie er in die Bewußtlosigkeit hinabzugleiten drohte, als Lazarus die Küche betrat und ihn fragend ansah.

Lazarus Marlowe machte den Eindruck eines hoffnungslos verlorenen Kindes, das in der Dunkelheit stand und nicht wußte in welche Richtung es sich wenden sollte.

„Hast du das Haus durchsucht?" fragte Ulysses. Die Worte hallten schmerzend und tausendmal verstärkt in seinem Schädel wieder.

„Jaa…"; kam die etwas zögernde Antwort: „Die anderen haben zwei Leute getötet."

Ulysses nickte schwach und kämpfte träge gegen die Bewußtlosigkeit an, die ihn langsam übermannte. Das würde er Zebulon sicher nicht gönnen!

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Nebentür zur Küche und ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als drei oder vier, betrat die Küche und starrte die Männer aus großen fragenden Augen an. _Von wegen Haus durchsucht!_ Im Geiste verdrehte Ulysses die Augen. Er fühlte sich körperlich überhaupt nicht in der Lage ein kräftezerrendes _Avada Kedavra_ anzuwenden, aber da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Desinteressiert und ohne richtig hinzusehen, hob er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf das Kind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus starrte das kleine Mädchen an, das soeben die Küche betreten hatte. _Warum? Warum bist du hier her gekommen? Dummes Kind! Verdammt! Du verdammtes, dämliches Kind!_

Das Mädchen trug einen Schlafanzug und die langen, flachsblonden Haare standen vom Schlaf wild von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie sah verwirrt und müde von einem zum anderen, schien sich nicht recht entscheiden zu können, wie sie auf die Fremden reagieren sollte.

Lazarus wußte nicht wieso ihm diese Ähnlichkeit gerade jetzt bewußt wurde, aber das Kind erinnerte ihn stark an seine Schwester Laurie, als sie noch in diesem Alter gewesen war. Damals hatte sie ähnlich ausgesehen: Große, aufmerksame Augen und zerzaustes blondes Haar. In diesem Alter hatte er seine kleine Schwester noch geliebt. In diesem Alter war seine kleine Schwester noch zu ertragen gewesen, hatte ihn nicht provoziert, geärgert, angeschrieen…sich zwischen ihn und seinem Zwillingsbruder gedrängelt. Das fremde Mädchen hier sah der kleinen, unschuldigen Laurie so ähnlich, das Lazarus es für eine Art Zeichen hielt: _Ihr darf nichts passieren!_

Ulysses hob den Zauberstab. Sein blasses Gesicht spiegelte nur unmenschliche Ausdruckslosigkeit wieder. Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, daß dieses Kind klein, hilflos und unschuldig war. Er zielte einfach mit dem Zauberstab auf ihr Herz, bereit ihre Existenz ohne zu zögern zu vernichten. _Kranker Bastard!_

Lazarus reagierte instinktiv. Er zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und gerade als Ulysses den ersten Teil des Todesfuchs ausgesprochen hatte, schleuderte Lazarus ihm einen Brandzauber entgegen.

Der Zauber streifte Ulysses Hand und hinterließ eine häßliche Spur, ähnlich wie ein fleischroter Striemen. Es genügte. Ulysses ließ, mehr aus Überraschung, den Zauberstab fallen und presste die verletzte Hand an seinen Körper.

„Spinnst du!" bellte er Lazarus an und seine grauen Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!" gab Lazarus zurück, seine Fassungslosigkeit färbte seine Stimme heiser und brüchig.

Ulysses starrte ihn Verständnislos an. _Er versteht es nicht einmal! Er ist so krank im Kopf, das er es nicht mal begreifen kann!_ Lazarus hätte sich am liebsten auf den anderen gestürzt und ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geprügelt.

Das Mädchen schien sich der Gefahr nicht bewußt zu sein, sie stand unbewegt da, durch ihre kindliche Naivität unfähig die Situation zu verstehen.

Ulysses griff langsam nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf die Tischplatte gefallen war: „Wie kann man nur so _dämlich_ sein, Lazarus!"

„Sie ist nur ein Kind. Sie hat nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun!"

Ulysses zuckte fast schon trotzig mit den Schultern: „Die meisten Menschen haben nichts mit der Sache zutun, egal ob Kind oder Erwachsener. Na und!"

„Sie ist _unschuldig_!"

Ulysses starrte ihn an, die Augenbrauen tief über seine geisterhaft grauen Augen gesenkt, aber ein unheilvolles Grinsen zeigte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht: „Was bedeutet bitte _Unschuld_ für dich?" fragte er halb belustigt, halb verständnislos.

„Sie ist nur ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen und-"

„Du wiederholst dich!" schnitt ihm Ulysses das Wort ab. Plötzlich lächelte er nicht mehr, sondern er sah den jüngeren Todesser ernst, aber auch warnend an.

Lazarus konnte es nicht glauben. Die Begründung, warum man kein kleines, wehrloses Kind abschlachten durfte, konnte man doch beinahe schon mit den Händen greifen! Aber trotzdem wußte er, das er Ulysses nicht überzeugen konnte, weil Ulysses es schlichtweg egal war und keinen Sinn mehr dafür hatte: „Man tötet keine Kinder! Warum können wir sie nicht einfach hierlassen? Bitte, Ulysses! Sie ist doch nicht mehr als ein kleines, dummes Kind!"

Ganz langsam erhob sich Ulysses von seinem Stuhl, er hielt den Zauberstab gesenkt, aber seine Ausstrahlung war drohend genug: „So? Ist es also besser einen Erwachsenen zu töten als ein verdammtes Kind? Oder anders gefragt: Stellst _du_ wirklich _dein_ Leben über das eines verdammten Kindes?" knurrte er düster.

Lazarus antwortete nicht. Über die Konsequenzen hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht, im Augenblick zählte nur das Leben des Kindes, einem Kind, das seiner Schwester von damals so seltsam ähnlich sah.

Als Lazarus nicht antwortete, fuhr Ulysses fort. Seine Stimme war leise und unheilvoll: „Der Dunkle Lord wird es _wissen_…und er wird dich _umbringen_ Lazarus. Ist dir das klar?"

Angst schlug in Lazarus hoch, raste wie ein wildes Tier im Inneren seines Brustkorbes und hinderte ihm am Atmen. _Der Dunkle Lord…!_

„Du hast keine verdammte Ahnung was der Dunkle Lord mit Leuten wie dir anstellt, _bevor_ er sie tötet. Glaub mir Lazarus, ich hab die Bestrafungen oft genug miterleben dürfen und hab oft genug daran teilgenommen oder alleine ausgeführt, um dich davor warnen zu können. Tu dir das nicht an Lazarus." Ulysses leise Worte drangen tief in Lazarus Gehirn ein, entfachten Angst und Panik und kämpften langsam das Gefühl des Wiederstandes nieder. Ja, er glaubte Ulysses. Er selbst hatte schon einiges gesehen: Dilanio, Quirin, Elicius…er wußte wie der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser mit den Feinden und Verrätern umgingen…und Ulysses Worte sagten ihm unterschwellig, das es noch _mehr_ als das gab. Noch weitaus grausamere Strafen, Foltermethoden und Morde.

Lazarus starrte wieder auf das Kind. Inzwischen schien es begriffen zu haben, das die Situation bedrohlich war und wich an die Wand zurück…aber der kindliche, einfache Verstand reichte nicht aus, um die wahren Ausmaße zu begreifen. Lazarus wünschte, das Mädchen würde einfach weglaufen und sich vor ihnen verstecken, so daß sie es nie wieder finden würden.

„Ulysses…bitte…", flehte Lazarus noch einmal. Ulysses hob seinen Zauberstab, doch anstatt auf das Mädchen zu zielen, zielte er auf Lazarus: „Noch hast du eine Chance Lazarus, bevor Zebulon dich findet und es dem Dunklen Lord erzählt…", Ulysses stützte sich mit der freien Hand schwer auf der Tischplatte ab und schien gegen die drohende Bewußtlosigkeit anzukämpfen. Seine Worte wurden immer schleppender und schwacher: „Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht so gnädig sein, wie bei meinem Versagen, Lazarus."

_Gnädig_? Was für ein Wort! Die einzige Gnade des Dunklen Lords hatte darin bestanden, daß er und Zebulon Ulysses noch _halbwegs_ am Leben gelassen hatten. Das konnte man kaum mehr als Gnade bezeichnen…wie sah es dann aus, wenn man komplett in _Ungnade_ gefallen war?

Ulysses Zauberstab war noch immer auf Lazarus gerichtet, erwartete eine Handlung von ihm.

„Verdammt, Lazarus! Tu es einfach!"

_Ich? Nein, ich kann sie nicht töten! _

„Warum nicht du?"

Ein ohnmächtiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf Ulysses Gesicht, aber seine Augen drohten sich bereits nach oben zu rollen, als die Ohnmacht nach ihm griff: „Du wist nichts zu befürchten haben wenn…du…sie…", Ulysses erhobener, rechter Arm krachte auf die Tischplatte, der Zauberstab rollte aus der Hand und er mußte sich nun schwer auf beide Arme stützen, um nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen.

_Warum wirst du nicht einfach ohnmächtig? Ich kann das Mädchen vielleicht retten, wenn du ohnmächtig wirst!_ Die einzige Hoffnung die noch blieb! Lazarus würde das Mädchen einfach schnappen und irgendwo verstecken, ihr sagen, das sie sich ruhig verhalten soll bis das Haus leer war. Ulysses Arme gaben nach und er fiel auf den Stuhl zurück, doch er blieb halbwegs bei Bewußtsein und schaffte es Lazarus weiter aus seinen grauen Augen anzustarren: „Mach!" drängte er ungeduldig, aber seine Stimme war nur noch ein schwaches Keuchen die in seinem rasselnden Atem unterzugehen drohte.

Lazarus Verstand schrie ihn an. Einerseits wußte er daß es notwendig war, das Kind zu töten. _Entweder ich oder sie_, flüsterte ihm der egoistischste Teil seines Verstandes zu. Andererseits war da das kleine Mädchen, das inzwischen in stummen Tränen ausgebrochen war, nicht ahnend daß es gerade seine Eltern verloren hatte und nun allein und hilflos war. _Sie oder ich_.

_Entweder das unschuldige Lamm oder das Schwarze Schaf._

„Lazarus…sie ist _nichts_ im Vergleich zu einem erwachsenen Menschen!" knurrte Ulysses schwach: „Hör auf mit deiner Unschulds-Moral!"

Lazarus sah ihn verständnislos an. _Unschulds-Moral?_

Ulysses lächelte düster: „Was versteht sie denn schon vom Leben…oder vom Tod? Was hat sie denn schon für ein Recht zu leben, wenn sie sich nicht einmal selber versorgen kann…aber wir Erwachsenen haben viel härter gekämpft als sie. Sie ist kein besserer Mensch weil sie unschuldig ist…sie ist nicht mehr wert als du…oder ich, oder die anderen. Sie hat nicht mal eine feste Persönlichkeit…nenn sie unschuldig, aber _besser_ ist sie nicht. Und wenn sie nicht einmal den Tod begreift, im Gegensatz zu uns…dann hat sie auch keine Angst vor dem Tod…im Gegensatz zu uns."

Aber sie weinte! Sie weinte weil sie es _begriff!_ Weil sie _Angst_ hatte, trotz ihres kindlichen Verstandes!

„Entweder du…oder….sie."

_Entweder ich oder sie._ Es gab keine Alternative zwischen diesen beiden Optionen. Es gab nur „_Ich"_ oder „_Sie"_.

Lazarus hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Mädchen. Er fühlte die Verbundenheit zu seinem eigenen Leben, wußte, daß er mehr wert war als sie. Völlig egal wer sie waren: _Er_ wollte _überleben_! Ein instinktiver Wunsch. Was war daran falsch? Vielleicht hatte Ulysses recht? Was wußte dieses kleine Mädchen vom Leben? Lazarus war zweiundzwanzig, er hatte sich das Recht erkämpft am Leben zu bleiben. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit, Erinnerungen, Wünsche und Träume, hatte gelitten und gejubelt. Sie dagegen war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Er nannte es unschuldig. Aber in Wirklichkeit war sie nichts im Vergleich zu ihm. Ihre Eltern hatten sie bisher am Leben gehalten, er aber hatte für sich selbst gesorgt! Er hatte tatsächlich mehr Recht auf einen Platz in dieser Welt, als sie. Das Recht des Stärkeren. Er hatte Glück, sie hatte Pech! So einfach war das. _Entweder ich oder sie!_

Und trotzdem tat es weh. Dummes, kleines Mädchen das der unschuldigen Laurie von früher so ähnlich sah. Es war wie seine eigene Schwester zu töten. Und obwohl er seine Schwester haßte und die Notwendigkeit dieses Mordes begriff, tat es weh.

_Mein erster Mord. An einem unschuldigen, kleinen Kind…Ich bin ein Monster._

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein grüner Blitz erhellte die dunkle Küche, schlug in die zitternde Brust des Mädchens ein. Sie blieb noch einen Moment stehen, die tränenden Augen in Schock geweitet, dann brach sie in sich zusammen. Aus. Ende. Ein klinischer Tod. Sauber. Human. Besser als der Tod der ihn andernfalls erwartet hätte: Quälende, nicht enden wollene Folter, gefolgt von einem blutigen, würdelosen Tod.

Eine einfache Gleichung. Das egoistischste und vernünftigste Ergebnis der Gleichung war, das sie sterben _mußte_, damit er _leben_ konnte.

Aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Ulysses sagte nichts, aber er sah beruhigt aus und diesen Ausdruck behielt er auch, als er entgültig in sich zusammensank und das Bewußtsein verlor.

Somit war Lazarus alleine. Auf den Boden das tote Kind, auf dem Stuhl der ohnmächtige Todesser. Er stand alleine in der dunklen Küche, senkte langsam den Zauberstab. Er hörte wie sich Dilanio und Zebulon nährten. Zebulon warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick in die Küche und verschwand dann irgendwo im dunklen Haus. Dilanio blieb am Eingang stehen, überblickte ruhig die Situation: „Dein erster Mord?"

„Jaa…"

„Denk nicht zuviel darüber nach. Jeder von uns begeht seinen ersten Mord. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte ein erstes Opfer unter all denen, die folgten. Nichts weiter als Opferlämmer die geschlachtet werden müssen. Sieh es positiv: Alles was danach kommt, wird einfach werden, denn du hast keine andere Wahl mehr, als den Weg weiterzugehen, den du eingeschlagen hast."

**Kommentar: **Es mußte natürlich das kleine 0815 Mädchen sein, das stirbt (Nein, ich habe ihr keinen Teddybär in die Hand gedrückt, das wäre dann doch zu kitschig gewesen lol). Lazarus ist mit seinem Protest wirklich weit gegangen…mit dem Dunklen Lord im Nacken hätte ich keine zwei Sekunden gebraucht um mich für mein eigenes Leben zu entscheiden.

**Kalisto: **Nun ich und eine andere Autorin sind auf die Idee gekommen das man mehrere FFs miteinander verbinden könnte, so das quasi eine große FF daraus entsteht. Also haben wir meine FF und ihre FF miteinanderverbunden indem wir die Ereignisse der jeweils anderen in die Handlung mit eingebunden haben. In DUR werden zB Charaktere erwähnt, die in ihrer Geschichte Hauptrollen tragen etc.

Und jetzt sind wir auf die Idee gekommen eine gemeinsame Vorgeschichte zu schreiben. Schauplatz ist das Hogwarts der Sechziger Jahre. Es funktioniert so das ich über die Häuser Ravenclaw und Slytherin schreibe und sie über die anderen beiden. Die Ereignisse, die Schüler, die Lehrer sind in beiden Geschichten gleich, also ist es in Wirklichkeit eine Geschichte die aus zwei Blickwinkeln erzählt wird. Wenn du neugierig geworden bist, dann schau mal bei xperts nach der FF „Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin" oder „Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor". Sie sind beide frisch reingestellt und ich würde mich freuen wenn die Leser von DUR auch diese Vorgeschichte lesen.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Nein Kapitel 74 ist das Ende. Ich habe gerade 71 fertig geschrieben und setze mich bald an die letzen drei…aber ich kann mich irgendwie nicht überwinden XD

Den Überblick hätte ich auch schon laaaange verloren, wenn ich mir nicht alle wichtigen Daten und Lebensläufe notiert hätte. So weiß ich immer genau welche Augenfarbe ein Char hatte, was er alles erlebt hat, etc.

Bei dem Rest würde ich einfach mal abwarten…;)

Aber dein Tipp stimmte…bezüglich der bestimmten Person ;)


	38. Kapitel 38

38. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Der ungelöste Fall

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Ein erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin Sacheverell_

Hywell Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Verbirgt sich bei Hasdrubal_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der Hywell aufspüren soll. Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin, die vom Dunklen Lord für tot gehalten wird_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser. Leitet neuerdings die Suche nach Hywell_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Hywell bemerkte das er das Ziel einen weitangelegten Hatz ist und ihm unter anderem die Todesser Ulysses und Zebulon auf der Spur sind, schlägt er dem Auror Hasdrubal einen Deal vor: Im Austausch für die Information wer Hasdrubals Sohn Quirin ermordete, will Hywell sich im Haus des Aurors verbergen. Und so erfährt Hasdrubal das Ulysses und Zebulon, letzterer ein Freund von Quirin, an dem Mord an seinem Sohn beteiligt waren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 26. Oktobers 78_

Hasdrubal hatte den jungen Todesser Hywell alles gefragt was er wissen mußte. Er erfuhr von dem Geheimbund Conventiculum, eine kleine Gemeinschaft von Abtrünnigen Todessern die angeblich mehrere Pläne des Dunklen Lords durchkreuzt hatten. Es war durchaus möglich daß es stimmte. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatten die Auroren viele nützliche Tipps erhalten, doch diese rechtschaffende Stimme auf der Gegenseite war irgendwann fast völlig verhallt. Hasdrubal hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das eine ganze Gruppe von Abtrünnigen dahintersteckte. Er erfuhr daß der Todesser Ambulo Frémiot, der auf Askaban verunglückt war, zu dieser Gruppe gehört hatte, ebenso wie die Geschwister Elicius und Erinys Norcross. Als Hywell Hargreave erwähnte das der Todesser Ulysses Rathburn, Mörder von Quirin, mit Erinys Norcross verlobt gewesen war, rührte das wieder etwas in Hasdrubals Gedächtnis, aber er konnte diese Erinnerungen nicht vollständig hervorgraben. Er wußte nur daß er die beiden Namen schon einmal in Verbindung miteinander gehört hatte.

Alles im Allem waren die Informationen von Hywell sehr nützlich gewesen. Mehr als nützlich sogar: Hasdrubal wußte jetzt, nach wem _genau_ er suchen mußte auf seinem einsamen Rachefeldzug: Zebulon Huntsville und Ulysses Rathburn. Das Hywell zu ihm gekommen war, schien ein Glückstreffer zu sein, der es fast schon zu einfach machte.

„Bleib im Keller. Es gibt hier ein Bad und ein Gästezimmer", befahl er Hywell: „Ich werde die Kellertür verzaubern, so das niemand rein oder rauskann, bis ich den Fluch aufhebe. Verstanden?" Er musterte streng den jungen Todesser.

Dieser nickte und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Wohin gehen Sie?"

„Zum Ministerium. Ich werde mir einige Akten etwas genauer ansehen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Es waren drei Akten für die sich Hasdrubal Sacheverell besonders interessierte. Als Auror hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten an diese Akten heranzukommen, niemand würde Fragen stellen, warum er noch so spät am Abend durch die Aurorenzentrale schritt.

Jetzt lagen die drei Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch: Die von Ulysses Rathburn, Zebulon Huntsville und Hywell Hargreave. In ihnen befanden sich die üblichen Daten, die über jeden erwachsenen Magier gesammelt wurden. Zwei der Akten waren dünn, so wie die eines normalen, unauffälligen Magiers.

Er griff nach Hywell Hargreaves Akte.

Zuerst eine Photographie des jungen Mannes: Ein jugendliches, längliches Gesicht mit spitzem Kinn und Nase und unordentlichen hellbraunen Haaren. Ein unauffälliger, normal aussehender Mann Mitte zwanzig. Auf dem Photo mußte er sich anstrengen ein Grinsen zu verbergen, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang. Nichts an ihm stach irgendwie hervor, erregte Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst die Augenfarbe war von diesem gewöhnlichen, verwaschenen braungrün, die so viele Menschen hatten.

Hasdrubal blätterte um und besah sich die Daten.

Name: _Hywell Hargreave_

Eltern: _Abilene Hargreave (Mutter) und Walenty Wenceslas (Vater)_

Geschwister: _Keine_

Geboren am: _3. Juli 1954_

Geburtsort: _London_

Haarfarbe: _Hellbraun_

Augenfarbe: _Braungrün_

Körpergröße: _191 cm_.

Schule: _Hogwarts/ Slytherin_

Zauberstab: _Apfelbaum mit Koboldsehne als Kern, 12 Zoll_

Wohnort: _London_

Ausbildung: _halbjährige Ausbildung zum Askabanwärter_

Beruf: _Askabanwärter seit Januar 1973_

Familienstand: _Ledig_

Sonstige Bemerkungen/

Mehr sagte die Akte nicht aus. Ein anscheinend vollkommen durchschnittlicher Mensch…nur mit dem fatalen Unterschied das Hywell das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm trug und es mehr als genug Leute gab, die ihn um jeden Preis tot oder zumindest schwer gestraft sehen wollten. Hasdrubal nahm sich die nächste Akte vor, die von Zebulon Huntsville. Ein haßerfüllter Schmerz kroch ihn in sein Herz, als er das Photo des Mörders sah: Zebulon Huntsville, hier noch etwas jünger, hatte grobe Gesichtszüge und einen breitgebauten, kräftigen Kiefer. Sein Kopf war noch nicht kahlgeschoren, sondern bedeckt von drahtigem, kurzem Blondhaar. Seine wulstigen Augenbrauen senkten sich tiefer in sein Gesicht und er starrte Hasdrubal finster aus dem Photo heraus an, während er in regelmäßigen Abständen die Nase rümpfte.

Name: _Zebulon Silenus Huntsville_

Eltern: _Gundula Huntsville geborene Bulstrode (Mutter) und Warburton Huntsville (Vater)_

Geschwister:_ Herwiga Huntsville und Tristessa Huntsville (ältere Schwestern)_

Geboren am: _29. November 1943_

Geburtsort: _Ipswich_

Haarfarbe: _Dunkelblond_

Augenfarbe: _Braun_

Körpergröße: _207 cm._

Schule: _Hogwarts/ Slytherin_

Zauberstab: _Esche mit Schlangenhautkern, 13 Zoll_

Wohnort: _Salisbury_

Ausbildung: _Einjährige Fortbildung (Alte Runen, Runenlegung)_

Beruf: _Angestellter von „Resarchios Eulendienste" seit 1966_

Familienstand: _Verheiratet mit Eusebia Huntsville geborene Jacobs_

Sonstige Bemerkungen/

Hasdrubal schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder vollkommen unauffällig, aber diesmal wußte er es besser: Zebulon war ein Todesser der schlimmsten Sorte. Und jetzt wußte Hadrubal auch daß der Mörder seines Sohnes in Salisbury lebte, die genaue Adresse würde er leicht herausfinden können. Er freute sich auf seine Rache.

Hasdrubal griff zu der letzten Akte. Ulysses Rathburns Akte war deutlich dicker und es drohten bereits einige Papiere aus dem Ordner zu rutschen, als Hasdrubal sie anhob. Auf dem Deckblatt stand mit roten Buchstaben geschrieben: _Verschwunden seit dem 23. September 1977._ Das war nun bereits mehr als ein Jahr her.

Hasdrubal öffnete die Akte und als er das Photo sah, erinnerte er sich wieder genau daran: Der Mann war zusammen mit seiner Verlobten spurlos verschwunden. Es war einer dieser üblichen Todesser Anschläge gewesen, bei dem die Personen, sogar manchmal ganze Großfamilien, einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt waren und nie wieder auftauchten. Es waren die unauffindbaren Opfer des Krieges. Die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zugerichtete Leiche seiner Verlobten Erinys Norcross hatte man einige Tage später gefunden, aber Ulysses Rathburn blieb verschwunden. Und jetzt sollte dieser Totgeglaubte der Mörder seines Sohnes sein!

Das Photo zeigte einen jungen, recht gutaussehenden Mann Ende Zwanzig mit dunklem Haar und ungewöhnlich hellen Augen. Das photographische Abbild lächelte leicht verlegen und senkte den Blick, als Hasdrubal es länger angestarrt hatte.

Name: _Ulysses Rathburn_

Eltern: _Bethesda Rathburn geborene Gray (Mutter) und Forester Rathburn (Vater)_

Geschwister:_ Keine_

Geboren am: _7. März 1950_

Geburtsort: _Plymouth_

Haarfarbe: _Dunkelbraun_

Augenfarbe: _Grau_

Körpergröße: _168 cm._

Schule: _Hogwarts/ Ravenclaw_

Zauberstab: _Weidenbaum mit Bernsteinstaub als Kern, 9 Zoll_

Wohnort: _Letzter Wohnort in Plymouth_

Ausbildung: _Dreijährige Ausbildung zum Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe_

Beruf: _Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe seit 1971 bis September 1977_

Familienstand: _Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Sonstige Bemerkungen: _Zusammen mit seiner Verlobten aus unbekannten Gründen von Todessern entführt. Datum des Verschwindens: 23. September 1977 und auch das wahrscheinliche Todesdatum. Mehrere unbestätigte Aussagen, das er noch am Leben ist, doch nichts Weiteres darüber bekannt. Der Fall gilt seit dem 1. Februar 1978 offiziell als ungelöst und wurde zu den Akten gelegt._

Es folgten verschiedene Aurorenberichte über den Fall, doch sie alle führten ins Leere und der der Fall hatte sich am Ende hoffnungslos im Sand verlaufen. Ulysses Rathburn galt offiziell als verschwunden, inoffiziell als ermordet, aber Hasdrubal wußte nun, das er am Leben war. Aber das würde sich ändern. Hasdrubal würde ihn erwischen, egal wo dieser verdammte Todesser sich verstecken würde und sei es drum, wenn Hasdrubal erst in Voldemorts Anwesen hineinstürmen mußte um Ulysses daraus hervorzuziehen. Er würde den Mörder seines Sohnes nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen! Aber bevor er seine Energie auf das Aufspüren von Ulysses verwendete, würde er sich erst einmal Zebulon Huntsville zuwenden. Ein leicht zu findendes Ziel, fast schon lächerlich leicht.

**Kommentar:** Mal ein kleines Kapitelchen, aber danach geht's um so umfangreicher weiter…ist es nicht putzig das Ulysses nur 168 cm. groß ist? XD Zebulon dagegen ist ein wahrer Gigant…also von dem möchte ich nicht verprügelt werden.

Ulysses Photo-Abbild ist sehr schüchtern und das war er früher auch…irgendwie ein ziemlicher Kontrast zu heute, oder?

**FaXe: **Wow, Respekt das du dir alle Kapitel hintereinander durchgelesen hast, ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf ;)

Ich veröffentliche alle 2 Tage ein neues Chap und ich glaube das ist eine Spitzenquote wenn man sich die Schnelligkeit vieler anderer Autoren ansieht. Daher werde ich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit bleiben, sorry ;P

Wie schön das wenigstens eine Person Zebulon zumindest interessant findet, denn das ist er auch zu recht. Mal schauen ob du mit deinen Überlegungen richtig liegst, sag mir dann auch bescheid wenn du ins Schwarze getroffen hast, ja? Und ich will dich selbstverständlich nicht vom Lernen für deine Klausur abbringen XD

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Unbegreiflich das du Zebulon nicht magst. Er ist doch auch nur ein verkapptes Sensibelchen das jede Nacht in seine Schnuffeldecke weint…ähh…hätte ich das jetzt verraten dürfen? XD

Wie schön das du Lazarus jetzt wenigstens ein bißchen magst…komisch, gerade wo er zum Mörder geworden ist, kommst du her und sagst das er eigentlich doch ein recht netter Typ ist…muss mir das zu Denken geben? XD

Und es stimmt: Wäre Ulysses nicht mitgekommen dann hätte Lazarus schlechte Karten gehabt.

Das mit der 0815 Pistole wußte ich echt nicht, aber eine interessante Info. Danke ;)


	39. Kapitel 39

39. Ulysses Rathburn: Schlange frißt Kröte

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurde_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser. Eventuell fädelte er Ulysses Verbannung selbst ein…_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Abtrünniger und jetzt ein Werwolfs-Todesser_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Ein Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Setzte den Okkulator ein_

Hywell Hargreave: _Bei Hasdrubal untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror. Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Einer der drei Personen die im Getöteten Ritter angeheuert wurden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Zebulon die Leitung über die Suche an sich genommen hat und der Okkulator Hywells Standpunkt anzeigte, haben die vier Todesser in dem gegenüberliegenden Haus Stellung bezogen…mit tödlichen Konsequenzen für die dort lebende Muggelfamilie. Während Lazarus seinen ersten Mord begeht und Hasdrubal die Akten im Ministerium durchsucht, ist Ulysses etwas unzufrieden mit der Situation…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note: Auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder einen „Flashback" den ich aber nicht „Flashback" nenne sondern dreister weise gar keinen Namen gebe…seit also nicht verwirrt Kinder ;)**

_Datum: später Abend des 26. Oktobers 1978_

Die vier Todesser hielten Wache.

Sie saßen in dem Wohnzimmer des Muggelhauses und blickten durch das große Fenster hinaus auf die regennasse, kalterleuchtete Straße und auf den schlichten Altbau des Aurors Hasdrubal Sacheverell. Eigentlich beobachteten von den vier Todessern lediglich Zebulon Huntsville und der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell die Gegend. Zebulon mit einer rasenden Ungeduld und Dilanio mit der instinktiven Ruhe eines hungrigen Wolfes, der nach einer leichten Beute Ausschau hält. Der jüngste der anwesenden Todesser, Lazarus Marlowe hockte an einem großen Eßtisch und starrte düster vor sich hin…zweifellos beschäftigte er sich gedanklich noch mit seinem ersten Mord, der nun knapp eine Stunde zurücklag, schätzte Ulysses. Im Geiste schüttelte er den Kopf darüber. _Sensibler, dummer Junge._

Ulysses selbst beschäftigte sich auch mit einem Mord, allerdings einem zukünftigen: Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Zebulons Schädel schon mindestens zwanzigmal implodiert. _Naja, aber das wäre auch zu schmerzlos gewesen…es muß viel langsamer und gemächlicher von statten gehen._ Ulysses legte sich einige schwarzmagische Flüche zurecht, die diesen Voraussetzungen entsprachen. Schade nur, das er sie nie anwenden konnte: Er war auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurden, er stand in der Rangordnung also deutlich unter Zebulon. Bis vor kurzem war das anders gewesen, da war er einer der ranghöchsten Mitglieder des Äußeren Kreises gewesen, eigentlich schon beinahe ein inoffizielles Mitglied des Inneren Kreises. Zu dieser Zeit hätte er sich noch irgendeine fadenscheinige Erklärung einfallen lassen können, warum er Zebulon auf brutale Art töten mußte…mit der Verbannung auf die Unteren Ränge war diese Option nicht mehr vorhanden. _Schade…dabei liegen mir die besten Flüche schon auf der Zunge, ich müßte nur noch den Zauberstab ziehen und sie aussprechen._

Sein Blick wanderte von Zebulons Hinterkopf zu seinem eigenen, linken Unterarm auf dem das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Allerdings war dieses seit gut einem Tag nicht mehr vollständig: Die Schlange, die sich aus dem Mund des Totenschädels gewunden hatte, war verschwunden. Jetzt trug er das Zeichen der Unteren Ränge und die waren es nicht wert die eintätowierte Schlange, das Zeichen Slytherins, auf ihrem Arm zu tragen, ihnen blieb nur der nackte, grinsende Totenschädel. Er haßte das Zeichen der Unteren Ränge. Es machte ihn krank bei dem Dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallen zu sein.

Als Verbannter hatte Ulysses nicht einmal mehr das Recht, den Dunklen Lord zu sehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen. Genau das war aber ein ebenso wichtiger Bestandteil in seinem Leben gewesen, wie das Foltern und Morden anderer Menschen. Neben dem Dunklen Lord zu stehen hatte ihn immer mit Respekt und einer Art heiliger Angst erfüllt…jetzt fielen diese beiden Emotionen weg und ihm blieb nur noch der alles verzerrende Hass, der Wahnsinn und jenseits davon eine tiefe, trostlose Leere. Eine Leere die er nicht ausfüllen konnte, nicht einmal der Mord an Zebulon Huntsville hätte ihn genug befriedigen können um dieses klaffende Loch zu stopfen.

Ulysses war sich bewußt, das diese Leere einen stechenden Schmerz aussandte, wenn er an früher dachte. _Was soll das? Warum „früher"? Damals war ich nichts weiter als eine kleine, verweichlichte Heulsuse die seine Zeit damit verbracht hat, mit Elicius und Erinys rumzuhängen…_der Gedanke an diesen beiden Personen verursachte schon wieder diesen kurzen, aufheulenden Schmerz. Elicius war tot, war _Matsch_! Erinys war auch tot. Er _haßte_ Erinys! Wegen ihrem Verrat wurde er damals gefoltert. Wegen ihrem Verrat war er überhaupt ein Todesser. Komisch…sollte er ihr nicht dankbar sein, statt sie zu hassen? Er mußte zugeben, daß seine Gefühle diesbezüglich sehr zwiespältig waren. Da gab es das klare „Einerseits" und das klare „Andererseits".

Er wußte daß die Folter, die Erinys Verrat damals heraufbeschworen hatte, ihn irgendwie verändert hatte. Zebulon hatte es „geisteskrank" genannt. Vielleicht stimmte es, vielleicht war er tatsächlich geisteskrank. Er haßte diese Vorstellung. Das er ein Todesser geworden war, folterte und mordete, _weil_ er geisteskrank war, klang in seinen Ohren schon nach einer halben Entschuldigung. Nach einer Ausrede. Er brauchte keine Ausrede, er folterte und mordete mit _Freude_ im Namen des Dunklen Lord…oder? Oder war der Grund doch eine Geisteskrankheit? War er hilflos im Angesicht der kranken Irrungen seines zerrissenen Verstandes?

Er empfand es als merkwürdig an die Folterungen zurückzudenken, aus dem Grund, weil er jede einzelne so lange vergessen hatte. Selbst die Erste, die grausamste und längste. Jetzt versetzte die Rückbesinnung ihm ein ungutes Gefühl. Davor hatte es ihm immer quälende Kopfschmerzen bereitet, wenn er versucht hatte, sich daran zu erinnern _warum_ und _wie_ er überhaupt ein Todesser geworden war. Es existierte kein warum und wie. Er erinnerte sich nur an den brennenden Schmerz, als er das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte. Seine letzte Erinnerung davor war, wie er versucht hatte ein Buch zu lesen, während Erinys ihm irgendwas erzählt hatte. Wie auch immer: Jetzt wußte er das es ein „dazwischen" gab. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran daß er über Stunden hinweg auf dem Boden herumgezuckt war, wie ein geköpfter Hahn, während ein _Cruciatus_ nach dem anderen auf ihn eingeschlagen war und an all die anderen, dreckigen Dinge die sie mit ihm angestellt hatten. Und allzu gut erinnerte er sich auch an Erinys, die dem Dunklen Lord immer wieder beteuerte, das sie nichts mit den Conventiculum zu tun hatte, doch keiner der Anwesenden hatte ihr das auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt. Nicht einmal Ulysses selbst, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder etwas mit den Todessern, dem Dunklen Lord oder den Conventiculum zu tun gehabt hatte, im Grunde überhaupt nicht sagen konnte, um was es eigentlich genau ging. Erinys hatte ihn angesehen und weitergelogen, versucht sich irgendwie herauszuwinden. _Dafür_ haßte er sie. Sie hätte sein Leiden nach der ersten Minute einfach beenden können, in dem sie die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, aber statt dessen hatte seine Verlobte dafür gesorgt das er Stundenlang in Todesqualen um Hilfe geschrieen hatte. Am Ende war Ulysses nicht mehr gewesen als ein zusammengekrümmtes Stück elendiger Schmerz, hatte zitternd in seiner Blutlache gelegen und den Dunklen Lord im Geiste angefleht ihn endlich zu töten.

Er hatte einfach willenlos auf seinen Tod gewartet.

Das erinnerte Ulysses an einen Moment in seiner Kindheit, als er einmal, zusammen mit Erinys und Elicius, beobachtet hatte wie eine Schlange eine Kröte fraß. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn dieses Bild immer verfolgt, sogar noch heute, als Todesser: Die Schlange hatte einfach ihren Rachen aufgesperrt und nach der Kröte geschnappt, diese zuckte nur kurz, in einem kläglichen Versuch zu flüchten, blieb dann aber einfach sitzen. Die Schlange hatte sich in dem Tier verbissen, renkte ihren Kiefer aus und zog die Kröte Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihren Schlund hinein. Die Kröte ließ es geschehen, hockte weiterhin untätig da, mit einem stumpfen, ausdruckslosen Ausdruck in den schleimigen Amphibienaugen, bis nur noch ihr sumpffarbener Kopf aus dem Schlund der Schlange ragte und schließlich ganz im Körper des Angreifers verschwand. Der Umriß der Kröte zeichnete sich noch deutlich im Inneren der Schlange ab und Ulysses wettete, das sie noch immer lebte und mit dem gleichen stumpfsinnigen Ausdruck da hockte und langsam von den ätzenden Magensäften zersetzt wurde. Er haßte die Augen dieser Kröte. Der personifizierte Stumpfsinn im Angesicht des Todes. Und er wußte, daß er genau so ausgesehen hatte, während der ersten Folterung. Genauso gebrochen und ausdruckslos, während der Körper von den verschiedensten Folterflüchen geschüttelt wurde. Würdelos. Dumm. Stumpfsinnig. Wie eine Kröte im Rachen einer Schlange.

Und genau dieses Schicksal, diesen Ausdruck, wünschte er sich für Zebulon Huntsville.

Zebulon und Dilanio, die weiter am Fenster wache gehalten hatten, regten sich plötzlich, ihre Köpfe verfolgten eine Bewegung außerhalb des Hauses. Ulysses sah desinteressiert auf, konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber er ahnte daß es falscher Alarm war.

Nach einem Moment entspannte sich der Werwolf wieder und ließ die Schultern hängen: „Das war nur der Nachbar." sagte er.

Ulysses kam sich reichlich dämlich vor hier einfach nur herumzusitzen und abzuwarten. Es war doch sowieso klar, das Hywell Hargreave nicht _zufällig_ das Haus des Aurors aufgesucht hatte…freiwillig würde er nicht mehr herauskommen, dazu war ihm sein Leben zu lieb. Und der Auror mußte selbstverständlich ebenfalls von allem wissen. Keine Chance also einen Bewohner des Hauses abzufangen, wenn er gerade dabei war den Müll vor die Tür zu stellen. Er hätte Zebulon gerne „freundlich" darauf hingewiesen, aber er wußte daß es nur wieder in körperlichen Schmerzen enden würde, also ließ er es. _Kann mir ja auch egal sein, wenn Zebulon scheitert, dann kriegt er die Rechnung dafür und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn genauso bestrafen wie mich. _

Zebulon rückte vom Fenster ab und schmiß sich neben ihn auf die Couch: „Wir haben Zeit." grunzte er, doch es klang eher nach dem kläglichen Versuch, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Ulysses wischte sich einige dunkle Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und zog die Nase kraus: „Ach wirklich? Ich bin sicher der Dunkle Lord wird ähnlich viel Verständnis für dich aufbringen wie für mich, wenn du seinen Zeitplan durcheinander bringst." lächelte er kalt.

Zebulon warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich, doch er antwortete nicht. Ulysses Lächeln verbreitete sich und er senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern hinab: „Ich werde sicher ebensoviel Spaß bei deiner Bestrafung haben, wie du bei meiner. Allerdings werde ich deine perversen Spielchen nicht aufgreifen, da wirst du leider drauf verzichten müssen."

Zebulons Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Ulysses schenkte ihm ein verächtliches Grinsen: „Um auf deine Frage von vor knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückzukommen: Ja, ich _erinnere_ mich. An _alles_. An jedes Wort, an jede Geste und ich werde mich dafür _rächen_, glaub mir."

Und er erinnerte sich besonders deutlich an den Vorfall vor knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden:

XXXXXXXXXX

Zebulon versetzte ihn einen letzten Tritt in die Magengegend, der Ulysses herumwarf, so daß er keuchend auf dem Rücken zum Liegen kam. Ein brennendes Gefühl, wie ätzende Säure, breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, obwohl er schon jeden Tropfen blutiger Magensäure hervorgewürgt hatte. Zebulon hockte sich neben ihn und schien kurz Atem holen zu wollen, bevor er die Folterungen fortsetzen würde.

Ulysses wußte das der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht töten würde, er hatte ihn nicht auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt, um ihn dann zu töten. Aber die Folterungen konnten sich noch ewig weiterziehen. Ulysses hatte keine Kraft mehr. Selbst die Schmerzen schienen sich größtenteils hinter einer Nebelschicht verborgen zu halten. Er befand sich in einem Dämmerzstand zwischen Bewußtsein und Ohnmacht.

Etwas streifte sein Gesicht, seine Nasenspitze. Ulysses öffnete alarmiert die Augen, nur um Zebulons Gesicht direkt über seinem zu finden. _Was zum…!_

Er versuchte seinen Kopf instinktiv wegzudrehen, doch Zebulon packte ihn und fixierte ihn am Boden, so daß er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Zebulon grinste höhnisch, sein Gesicht immer noch viel zu nah.

„Zebulon, was immer du vor hast _laß es_!" zischte Ulysses warnend und er meinte es ernst: Wenn Zebulon das wagte, von dem Ulysses annahm was er vor hatte zu tun, würde er für nichts und niemanden garantieren und Zebulon in blutige Fetzten reissen. Ulysses Befürchtung bestätigte sich: Zebulons Kopf senkte sich weiter über ihn, bis er Ulysses aufgeplatzte, trockene Lippen fand und zu einem grausam verhöhnenden Kuß ansetzte. Ulysses Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte sich loszureisen, doch er konnte sich kaum einen Millimeter bewegen. Purer Hass flammte in ihn auf, als Zebulon mit einer groben Handbewegung seinen Kiefer öffnete, so daß er seine Zunge in seinen Mund schieben konnte. _Er wagt es! Er wagt es tatsächlich! _Ulysses regte sich nicht mehr, er lag einfach still da und versuchte es auszublenden, sich damit abzulenken Foltermethoden zu entsinnen, um Zebulon dafür irgendwann zu strafen. Zebulons Zunge ließ ihn würgen, die widerlich aggressive Art mit der er seine Mundhöhle bearbeitete, machte ihn nicht nur krank, es machte ihn _rasend_ vor Wut.

Zebulon genoß selbst das. Es machte ihm scheinbar mindestens genausoviel Spaß wie die körperlichen Folterungen davor. Verdammt, täuschte er sich, oder war Zebulons Gesichtsausdruck tatsächlich _leidenschaftlich_? Ulysses schloß die Augen. _Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich lasse das nicht einfach so mit mir machen! Ich bin derjenige, der das mit anderen macht, da kann ich doch nicht selbst plötzlich das Opfer sein?_

Ihm war dunkel bewußt, wie Zebulons rauhe, aufgesprungene Handflächen seinen Kopf losließen und langsam sein Gesicht und seinen Hals entlang strichen. Zebulon löste sich aus seiner knienden Position und hob das eine Bein über Ulysses Körper, so das sein massiger, viel zu schwerer Körper rittlings auf Ulysses saß. Das war zuviel! Fast schon automatisch spannte Ulysses seine Kieferknochen an und biß auf Zebulons Zunge, die noch immer tief in seinem Mund versenkt war. Zebulon schrie gedämpft auf und riß seinen Kopf erschrocken loß. Ulysses schmeckte Blut. _Ich hätte ihm die Zunge ganz abbeißen sollen, verdammt!_

Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie Zebulon ihn zornig und geschockt anstarrte, als hätte er es mit einer persönlichen Beleidigung zutun gehabt: „Verdammter Bastard!" zischte er: „Du hast mir fast meine verdammte Zunge abgebissen!"

Ja, leider aber eben nur _fast._

Dem rasenden Ausdruck in Zebulons Gesicht nach zu urteilen, würde er auf die Rache nicht lange warten müssen. Einen Augenblick später hatte Zebulon auch schon seinen Zauberstab an Ulysses Schläfe gehalten und zischte: _„Crucio!"_

Wie ein kochendheißer Blitz jagte der Schmerz in sekundenschnelle durch jede Verästelung seines Gehirns und breitete sich wie ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Feuer in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wußte nicht wie lange er geschrieen und sich verzweifelt hin und her geworfen hatte, bis Zebulon den Folterfluch stoppte. Durch die Schmerzen zum Rande des Bewußtseins zurückgeworfen, bekam Ulysses das Folgende nur noch durch einen nebelhaften Schleier hindurch mit. Zebulon hatte seine Zunge wieder tief in seinen Mund geschoben, seine Hände griffen unter die Todesserroben und strichen nun über seinen Brustkorb und Bauch. Eigentlich konnte man das ganze nur noch als ironisch betiteln, denn jetzt war Ulysses ein Sadist im Angesicht eines anderen Sadisten. Ein Peiniger der selbst gefoltert wurde. Und ein Schänder dem eine Vergewaltigung drohte. Und obwohl Ulysses auch all diese Leiden verkörperte fürchtete er sich davor, hatte panische Angst. Wirklich ironisch.

Zebulons widerliche, kalten Hände rutschten langsam und gnadenlos tiefer, doch eine zischende, kalte Stimme beendete es: „Es reicht jetzt Zebulon." Voldemorts Stimme. Ulysses war noch nie so dankbar über einen Befehl gewesen oder darüber, diese Stimme zu hören.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nach diesem Vorfall erinnerte sich Ulysses glasklar an alles und ein Gedanke daran genügte um die schlimmste Übelkeit hervorzurufen, vermengt mit einem ungewohnten Schamgefühl.

_Was für ein perverses Spiel_, dachte er bitter. Als Ulysses so dämmrig auf der Couch des Muggelhauses hockte, glaubte er sogar noch fast Zebulons Hand auf seiner Haut zu spüren, als hätte er brennende Spuren oder Narben hinterlassen…andererseits erinnerte sich Ulysses auch daran als man ihm zum ersten mal gefoltert hatte, denn bevor man ihn zu Lord Voldemort hinaufgebracht hatte, hatten mehr als genug Todesser, natürlich auch Zebulon, die Chance auf dreckige Intimitäten genutzt…er wußte also in allen Einzelheiten wie es sich anfühlte.

Aber diesmal war es anders: Damals war er nur ein ausgelieferter Gefangener gewesen der, um Erinys zu brechen, gefoltert und erniedrigt werden _mußte_…aber jetzt hatte Zebulon es von Todesser zu Todesser versucht. Das war etwas _anderes_. Das war _schlimmer_.

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete: Ulysses würde Zebulon nie verzeihen können. Seine ganze Frustration und sein ganzer Hass fokussierten sich auf Zebulon. Alles was er nun wollte, was er brauchte, war Rache.

Zebulon hatte zu viel Spaß dabei Verbündete zu foltern und zu viel Spaß dabei Verbündete absichtlich in die Scheiße zu reiten. Zebulon war es nicht wert ein Todesser zu sein, er mußte beseitigt werden. Und weil Ulysses diesen Befehl sicherlich nie vom Dunklen Lord erhalten würde, mußte er etwas Eigenes einfädeln um den Rachedurst zu besänftigen.

Zebulon hockte noch immer neben Ulysses auf der Couch, aber unter dem intensiven, haßerfüllten Blick von Ulysses schien sich Zebulon unwohl zu fühlen. Er starrte konsequent in eine andere Richtung, aber die breiten Schultern waren merkwürdig angespannt.

Ein kurzes, kribbelndes Gefühl ging plötzlich von Ulysses rechtem Oberarm aus, ähnlich dem Brennen des Dunklen Mals. Ulysses wußte was es bedeutete. Er stand wortlos auf und ging in die Küche, wo er sich die Jacke abstreifte und den Ärmel hochkrempelte: Um seinen rechten Oberarm war mit einem Stück Leder ein Pergamentblatt gebunden, von dem das kribbelnde Gefühl ausging. Es war ein alter Trick um Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Er band das Pergament los und sah, daß mit schwachleuchtenden, grünen Buchstaben auf dem Pergament geschrieben stand:

_Hasdrubal Sacheverell befindet sich im Ministerium und hat einige Akten angefordert…eigentlich nur drei: Deine, die von Zebulon Huntsville und die von Hywell Hargreave. _

_N.W._

Die Nachricht stammte von Nefarius Woodward, der Letzte von den drei Mitgliedern der Unteren Ränge, die mit der Hywell Hargreave Aktion zu tun hatten. Morulus Carnifex und Lamia Carnifex waren beide von Hywells Runenzauber getötet worden.

Nefarius Woodward hatten sie damals im _Getöteten Ritter_ angeheuert und auf Hywell angesetzt. Obwohl er nur ein kleiner Verbrecher im Untergrund war und hauptberuflich als Heiler im St.Mungos arbeitete, hatte er erstaunlich viele Quellen von denen er Informationen beziehen konnte. Hasdrubal befand sich also im Ministerium und sah sich ihre Akten an...das war _interessant_. Es mußte bedeuten, das er irgendwie herausgefunden hatte wer für den Mord an seinen Sohn Quirin verantwortlich war…zumindest zwei der drei Täter waren ihm offensichtlich namentlich bekannt. Ulysses überlegte was das Ministerium über ihn wissen konnte: Eigentlich nichts. Niemand hätte ihn verdächtigt ein Todesser zu sein. Soweit er wußte, galt er seit seiner Entführung vor über einem Jahr noch immer als verschwunden. Abgesehen von der Todessergemeinschaft hatte Ulysses kaum Kontakt zur restlichen Zauberwelt. Das Ministerium kannte demnach auch nicht seine Adresse. Im Gegensatz zu Zebulons Adresse…und das konnte lustig werden. Hasdrubal würde sofort herauskriegen wo Zebulon wohnte und wo er arbeitete. Ulysses mußte grinsen: Die perfekte Rache. Er hörte wie Zebulon sich von der Couch erhob und sich auf die Küche zu bewegte. Schnell zog Ulysses seinen Zauberstab und löschte den letzten Teil von Nefarius Nachricht, bis sie nur noch auf die Zeile _Hasdrubal Sacheverell befindet sich im Ministerium und hat einige Akten angefordert_ beschränkt war.

Zebulon betrat die Küche: „Was ist los?" fragte er argwöhnisch. Ulysses gab ihm das Stück Pergament mit der gekürzten Nachricht. Zebulon runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: „Was soll das bitte bedeuten und von wem stammt die?" grunzte er verärgert.

Ulysses setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf: „Keine Ahnung."

Zebulon drückte ihm das Pergament zurück in die Hand, verließ die Küche und Ulysses hörte ihn zu Dilanio sagen: „Ich verzieh mich, ich muß morgen zur Arbeit. Haltet hier die Stellung." Mit einem _Plopp_ war er auch schon disappiert.

Ulysses mußte sich auf die Unterlippe beißen um nicht zu lachen. _Wie blöd muß man sein?_

Er löschte den Rest von Nefarius Nachricht und schrieb mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf das leere Pergament:

_Besser du hälst dich erst einmal von Zebulon fern, ich glaube er wird bald von einer bestimmten Person Besuch bekommen._

_U.R._

Darauf antwortete Nefarius Woodward:

_Auf diesen Tag habe ich voller Sehnsucht gewartet_.

_N.W._

**Kommentar:** Für alle die jetzt die Hände vor dem Kopf zusammenschlagen oder sich zu sehr über die etwas andere Entwicklung freuen: Nein, weder Ulysses noch Zebulon sind homosexuell. Ulysses ist ein ziemlicher Homophob und dafür ein um so größerer Frauenfanatiker und Zebulon ist…naja…_extrem_ vielseitig was seine Vorlieben angeht. Trotzdem dürft ihr hier und da gerne mehr hineininterpretieren, denn ist euch schon mal aufgefallen das sich Zebulon davor immer richtig freut wenn Ulysses auftaucht? Denkt viel darüber nach, denn es ist von einer „versteckten inhaltlichen Wichtigkeit", oder so was ;)

…ein kleiner, aber sehr allgemeiner Hinweis ist übrigens Zebulons Zweitname der im Kapitel davor genannt wurde, aber nachforschen dürft ihr selber: Es ist der Name einer mythologischen Figur.

**faXe:** Mmhh…ich kann nur sagen: Abwarten. Deine Ideen sind teilweise nicht mal so schlecht ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ich weiß ja nicht was du nach diesem Kapitel hier über Zebulon denkst, aber es ist mal ein neuer Aspekt, richtig? ;)

Obwohl ich davon ausgehe das ich als einzige ein richtiges Bild von Zebulons…öhm…Sexualleben habe und ich bete darum das ihn jetzt niemand als Homosexuell abstempelt.

Den Potter Film werde ich mir allerhöchstens einmal auf DVD besorgen, ich steh nicht so auf die Filme.


	40. Kapitel 40

40. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Der erste Mörder

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror. Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Eusebia Huntsville: _Die Ehefrau von Zebulon_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Hasdrubal von Hywell Hargreave erfuhr, das Zebulon und Ulysses zwei der Mörder seines Sohnes Quirin sind, setzt Hasdrubal alles daran Zebulon aufzuspüren. Ohne das er es ahnt, bekommt er dabei von einer ungewöhnlichen Person Hilfe: Ulysses Rathburn weiß von Hasdrubals Vorhaben doch er warnt Zebulon nicht davor, sondern behält es für sich. Der Akt einer persönlichen Rache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 26. Oktober 1978, kurz vor Mitternacht_

Zebulon Huntsvilles Wohnung lag in einem der ärmeren, dünnbesiedelten Teile der Stadt Salisbury, wo einzelne, massive Betonbauten in den Himmel ragten und dazwischen nicht mehr lag als weite, versüffte Grünanlagen. Trotz der zahlreichen Häuser wirkte es trostlos und viele der Wohnungen in den klobigen Bauten schienen seit langem verlassen. Ein merkwürdiger Ort für einen Todesser, eine Muggelgegend, aber sie strahlte immerhin die passende Düsternis und Verkommenheit aus.

Für Hasdrubal Sacheverell war es nicht schwer die genaue Adresse des Todessers herauszufinden, es war nur eine Sache von Minuten gewesen und dann, nachdem er vorsichtshalber noch einmal seinen Zauberstab kontrolliert hatte, war er sofort aufgebrochen.

Es mußte kurz vor Mitternacht sein. Das kalte Licht der Straßenlampen floß über die rissige Betonstraße und erhellte die wenigsten Bereiche der Gegend, der Rest war in Dunkelheit versunken. Ein großer, mehrstöckiger Betonbau thronte nun über Hasdrubal. In den wenigsten Wohnungen brannte noch Licht, kaum eine Klingel war mit einem Namensschild versehen. Nur zur Sicherheit kontrollierte Hasdrubal die Namen, doch einen „Huntsville" gab es nicht. Alles andere hätte ihn auch nur verwundert.

Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Eingangstür des Wohnblocks: _„Alohomora!"_ sagte er und die Tür sprang mit einem leisen Geräusch auf.

Huntsvilles Wohnung lag im dritten Stock und der alternde Auror zog sich leise schnaufend die Treppe hinauf. In der entsprechenden Etage angekommen, sah er sich um. Der kalte Flur lag in fast völliger Dunkelheit, aber vier helle Haustüren zeichneten sich geisterhaft ab. Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, hinter welcher Tür Huntsvilles Wohnung liegen mußte: Ein schwaches Echo von magischen Zauberbännen führte ihn zu der rechten Tür und er spürte wie sich die magische Aura hier deutlich verdichtete.

Hasdrubal richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und wollte gerade damit beginnen ein paar Gegenzauber auszusprechen, um die Bänne zu brechen, doch ein anderer Gedanke streifte seinen Verstand. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, das dieser Weg einfacher und unauffälliger sein würde und vor allen Dingen erfolgversprechender.

Er klopfte an die Haustür.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er schwere Schritte hinter der Tür, ein genervtes Schnaufen: „Wer ist da?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Ein Arbeitskollege Ihres Mannes. Ist Mr. Huntsville zufällig zu sprechen?"

„Der ist noch nicht zurück, aber er müßte bald kommen. Besäuft sich wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwo statt den Abend mit seiner Frau zu verbringen!" schnarrte die Frau und öffnete die Haustür.

Eusebia Huntsville war eine sehr stämmige Frau um die vierzig mit drahtigem, mausgrauen Haar und einer auffallend knubbeligen Nase. Sie sah ihn aus kleinen, wimpernlosen Augen heraus an und zog den blutleeren, schmalen Mund kraus: „Sie können rein kommen." sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Er folgte ihr in eine kleine Küche, wo ein großer bauchiger Kochtopf auf einem alten Muggelherd stand und vor sich hin dampfte. Eine Lampe erhellte die Küchenzeile in einem fahlen Neonlicht, was Hasdrubal überraschte, denn die meisten Magier kannten Neonlicht nicht einmal vom Hörensagen. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Holztisch und zwei Stühlen fand sich kaum etwas Weiteres in der Küche.

„Setzen Sie sich", wies ihn Eusebia an: „Wollen Sie einen Tee oder so?" Es klang nicht wirklich höflich, eigentlich war es eher eine genörgelte Frage. Hasdrubal verneinte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Die Frau rührte mit einem Kochlöffel in dem Kessel herum: „Darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie von meinem Mann wollen?"

„Ich bin geschäftlich hier." antwortete Hasdrubal schlicht. Sie warf ihm einem finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu: „Das kann vieles bedeuten!"

„Ich muß mit Ihrem Mann _persönlich_ sprechen." sagte Hasdrubal und machte ihr klar, das damit das Thema für ihn beendet war. Sie legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem Stuhl gegenüber fallen: „Mein Mann versäuft gerne mal das Geld was er verdient, er hat mir seit Jahren versprochen, das wir mal in den Urlaub fahren!" grunzte sie säuerlich und ihre kleinen Augen verengten sich noch weiter.

„Ihr Mann trinkt?" fragte Hasdrubal.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Nicht zur Besinnungslosigkeit natürlich, vollgetrunken würde der mir gar nicht ins Haus kommen!"

Nach einem weiteren Blick durch die kleine Küche fragte Hasdrubal: „Sie benutzen Muggelerfindungen? Elektrisches Licht?"

„Na und? War doch alles schon eingebaut, als wir eingezogen sind! Mein Mann war natürlich der Meinung wir, als Reinblütige Zauberer, bräuchten so was nicht, aber ich hab zu ihm gesagt, das ich schließlich mehr Zeit in dieser Wohnung verbringe, also treffe ich logischerweise auch die Entscheidungen! Ist doch schließlich alles ganz praktisch hier!"

Ironisch das man gerade in der Wohnung eines Todessers auf Muggelerfindungen stieß. Hasdrubal war sich sicher, das Eusebia Huntsville nichts von der Nebenbeschäftigung ihres Mannes wußte oder gar selbst eine Todesserin war. Eine Weile war es still in der Wohnung, nur ein leises Ticken einer mechanischen Uhr drang von irgendwoher an sein Ohr. Es war komisch hier zu sitzen, sich mit der Ehefrau des Mannes zu unterhalten, der seinen Sohn Quirin getötet hatte. Und es war komisch wenn man bedachte, daß diese Frau bald eine Witwe sein würde. Für Hasdrubal hätte sich nie die Frage gestellt, ob er seine Rache nicht doch ruhen lassen sollte. Selbst wenn Zebulon Huntsville zehn Kindern gehabt hätte, hätte Hasdrubal nicht eine Sekunde gezögert. Er wollte diese Rache mehr als alles andere und die Welt drum herum war belanglos und uninteressant. Er würde nicht eher seine Ruhe finden können, bis er den Mördern seines Sohnes alles tausendfach zurückgezahlt hatte. Natürlich, Quirin würde es nicht zurückbringen können, aber es brachte dennoch Gerechtigkeit.

„Kennen Sie Ulysses Rathburn?" fragte er nach einer Zeit.

„Kollege von meinem Mann." antwortete sie knapp.

„Mehr nicht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Mein Mann erwähnt ihn manchmal, aber das wars dann auch schon."

Hasdrubal nickte und machte die gedankliche Notiz, das er Zebulon danach „fragen" mußte. Allgemein würde er Zebulon sehr viel „fragen", zum Beispiel über die Verstecke, die anderen Todesser, Pläne und vor allem nach den weiteren Mördern seines Sohnes. Wenn er mit Zebulon fertig war, würde dieser den Mund aufmachen, ganz egal wie stark seine Persönlichkeit war und wie viel Durchhaltevermögen er besaß. Eigentlich kümmerte es Hasdrubal nicht wirklich. Ihn interessierten nur die Mörder seines Sohnes, jede Information die darüber hinausging würde er irgendwann unauffällig weiterleiten, aber er würde sich nicht mehr darum kümmern. Nach seiner Rache würde er sich zur Ruhe setzen, das hieß, wenn er nicht davor umkommen würde, was mehr als nur wahrscheinlich war. Selbst das spielte keine Rolle mehr für ihn.

Eusebia Huntsville zog den dünnen Mund kraus und ihr Blick wanderte zu der Küchenzeile: „Wollen Sie wirklich nichts trinken?" fragte sie.

„Nein danke."

Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und schenkte sich selber ein Glas Leitungswasser ein. Die Wasserleitungen machten seltsam, knurrende Geräusche, als sie den Hahn aufdrehte. Die Wohnung war allgemein in einem schlechten Zustand, in einem vernachlässigten Zustand und sie strahlte eine merkwürdig unterkühlte Aura ab, was nicht nur an dem künstlichen Neonlicht lag. Einige tote Fliegen lagen auf der Fensterbank und staubige Jalousien waren hinuntergezogen, so daß man nicht einmal einen Blick auf die nächtliche, häßliche Gegend werfen konnte. Alles in allem hatte dieser Ort hier etwas Verstörendes an sich und die Wände und Möbel, selbst das Licht hier schienen eine fast arktische Kälte abzustrahlen. Niemand hätte hier leben können, ohne an Depressionen zu leiden und Eusebia Huntsville Gesichtsausdruck hatte genau diese depressive und säuerliche Art, die man erwartet hätte.

Als Eusebia sich wieder hinsetzte und ihr Wasserglas abstellte, bemerkte Hasdrubal, das sie keinen Ehering trug.

_Sie wird ihn vielleicht gar nicht vermissen. Sie macht nicht den Eindruck als würde sie ihn lieben, sie macht eher den Eindruck einer überstrengen, unzufriedenen Mutter. _

Hasdrubals Blick fiel auf das Glas, in dem leicht trübes Wasser schwappte und traurig das kalte Licht reflektierte. Er hatte eine Idee.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte doch etwas trinken." sagte er.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und ihre kleinen Augen verengten sich genervt: „Hätten Sie das nicht eher sagen können? Na schön, was wollen Sie denn?" blaffte sie unfreundlich.

„Wasser würde reichen." sagte er, während er unbemerkt nach einer kleinen Phiole griff, die er immer in der Innentasche seiner Robe aufbewahrte.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und trat wieder an den Wasserhahn. Sobald sie ihm den fleischigen Rücken zugewandt hatte, schüttete er einige Tropfen aus der Phiole in ihr Wasserglas: Ein Schlaftrunk. Sie sollte ihm nicht unnötig Probleme machen, wenn er Zebulon gegenüber treten würde. Eusebia knallte ihm ein Wasserglas auf den Tisch, setzte sich wieder und einen Augenblick später nahm sie auch schon einen großen Schluck aus ihrem eigenen Glas. Die Wirkung setzte fast sofort ein. Ihr Blick wurde glasig und ihr angespanntes Gesicht erschlaffte, so daß es einen sehr dümmlichen Ausdruck annahm.

„Eusebia? Hören Sie mich?" fragte er.

Sie nickte schwach.

„Ich möchte daß Sie wissen, daß ihr Ehemann seit Jahren ein Todesser ist. Ich bin ein Auror, ich bin hier um ihn…abzuholen. Ihr Mann hat meinen einzigen Sohn ermordet, nicht nur das, ihr Mann hat viele Menschen ermordet und gefoltert."

Er beobachtete wie sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten, doch selbst dieser Schock war nicht stark genug um den Schlaftrunk etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie in sich zusammen und ihr Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte. Keine Sekunde zu früh: Hasdrubal hörte, wie jemand die Haustür aufschloß. Zebulon Huntsville war angekommen. Hasdrubal zog seinen Zauberstab und ihm wurde bewußt, was für ein seltsam verdrehtes Glücksgefühl ihn streifte, bei den Gedanken, den ersten Mörder seines Sohnes endlich strafen zu können.

**Kommentar:** Die verdammte Telekom hat dafür gesorgt das bei uns quasi das Telefonkabel explodiert ist und jetzt ist mein Internet und mein Telefon tot. Das beste daran ist, daß die das scheinbar nur so aus Spaß gemacht haben, denn wir sind gar nicht bei der Telekom…und weil wir nicht bei der Telekom sind wollen die Idioten das auch nicht reparieren und weil es auch sonst niemand reparieren wird, werde ich jetzt wohl erst mal nicht zu erreichen sein. Ich sitze gerade in einem Internetcafe und bete daß irgend jemand die Sache in den nächsten Wochen richtet, denn sonst laufe ich Amok…allerdings wurde uns schon geraten uns nach einem Anwalt umzusehen und das ist sicher kein gutes Zeichen…

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Scheinbar echt etwas zu spät für Interpretationen ;) : Dickbäuchig, glatzköpfig, platte Nase, wulstige Lippen und ein lüsterner Blick: Ist das nicht die _perfekte_ Beschreibung für Zebulon _Silenus_ Huntsville?

Des weiteren sind Silenen die Begleiter des Bacchus/ Dionysos und dieser Gott steht auch für zügellose Orgien und Gelage. Passt alles gut zu ihm, oder? ;)

Es gibt noch mehr Interpretationsmöglichkeiten, auch im Bezug auf Ulysses.

Was da zwischen Ulysses und Zebulon abläuft ist schwer zu erklären, aber Zebulon haßt Ulysses auf keinen Fall. Zebulon ist ein Soziophat, er hat keine Ahnung wie andere Menschen sich fühlen wenn er ihnen schadet, er kann sich da nicht hineinversetzen.

Eventuell gibt es eine Vorgeschichte zu DuR die einige Monate vorher spielt und da würde dieses Thema aufgegriffen werden, vielleicht auch aus Zebulons eigener Sicht beschrieben.


	41. Kapitel 41

41. Ulysses Rathburn/ Lazarus Marlowe: 

Aus der Mitte weggerissen

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater vom ermordeten Quirin _

Hywell Hargreave: _Flüchtiger Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Versteckt sich bei Hasdrubal_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser. Einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin. Von Hasdrubal abgefangen_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Abtrünniger und nun Werwolf. Einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Es sieht so aus als hätte Ulysses Rache an Zebulon Erfolg: Obwohl er ihn eigentlich davor warnen sollte, das Hasdrubal ihnen auf der Spur ist, läßt er Zebulon lieber in sein Verderben laufen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Der einzige sichtbare Beweiß das der Morgen des 27. Oktobers 1978 angebrochen war, war ein schmales Band von fahlem Dämmerlicht, das sich über den östlichen Himmel erstreckte. Ansonsten war es dunkel, kalt und ohne das unwirkliche, gleißende Licht der Straßenlampen wären die Straßenzüge in völliger Dunkelheit versunken.

Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, außer das gelegentliche, ferne Aufheulen eines Autos, oder der kalte Nordwind der grob über die wenigen, fast kahlen Bäume strich.

Ulysses Rathburn hatte sich an eine Hauswand gelehnt und beobachtete den Altbau des Aurors Hasdrubal Sacheverell. Viel gab es nicht, was man hätte beobachten können: Das Haus wirkte wie verlassen, als wäre es von einer Sekunde auf die andere fluchtartig geräumt wurden. Seit Stunden hatte sich nichts geregt. Nirgends war ein Licht entzündet wurden und kein einziger Vorhang hatte sich verdächtig bewegt. Der _Exokkulator_, der magische Gegenstand der die Position eines Menschen fast haargenau anzeigen konnte, hatte ebenfalls nichts Neues preisgegeben: Die gesuchte Person, der flüchtige Todesser Hywell Hargreave, der verdächtigt wurde ein Mitglied der Conventiculum zu sein, hatte sich kaum von der Stelle bewegt. Er befand sich noch immer in dem Haus des Aurors.

Ulysses mußte zugeben, das es recht klug von Hywell Hargreave gewesen war, sich unter der Nase eines erfolgreichen Aurors zu verkriechen. An Hasdrubal Sacheverell war es schwer vorbeizukommen, er war zu erfahren, zu talentiert. Es war als hätte sich ein steinerner Torwächter vor ihnen aufgebaut um sie am Weiterkommen zu hindern.

Todesser griffen meistens in Horden an, stürzten sich auf ihre Opfer und erledigten sie schnell und gründlich, wenn ihnen die Zeit für weitere Spielerein fehlte. Zugegeben, es war nicht gerade ehrenhaft, aber kaum einer von ihnen scherte sich überhaupt noch um diesen Begriff. Ehre war etwas für Gryffindors. Den Todessern ging es um ihren Sieg, nicht um Ehre. Wie dieser Sieg aussah war vollkommen egal. Auch wenn sie sich zu einer Meute von zwei Dutzend Individuen zusammenrotteten, um einen einzigen Auror feige aus dem Hinterhalt aufzulauern und zu töten…ein Sieg war nun mal ein Sieg. Deswegen gefiel Ulysses der Gedanke nicht, das sie bei dieser Aktion nur zu viert waren…nun, eigentlich schätzte er, das sie momentan nur noch zu dritt waren: Zebulon Huntsville war wahrscheinlich bereits erledigt, oder zumindest todgeweiht.

Drei Todesser waren nicht gerade als Meute zu bezeichnen und Hasdrubal, mit all seinem Hass und Wut, war nicht zu unterschätzen.

Allerdings konnten sie sich nicht eher beim Dunklen Lord blicken lassen, bis sie Hywell Hargreave lebend gefangen hatten…drei Todesser _mußten_ also reichen.

Ulysses stieß sich von der Hauswand ab und schritt gemächlich auf das Haus des Aurors zu. Kurz bevor er den eisernen Gartenzaun erreicht hatte, spürte er das Prickeln der ersten Schutzbanne auf seiner Haut. Es war immer eine verdammt miese Angelegenheit in die Häuser der Auroren einzudringen. Sie schützten sich ausnahmslos alle mit den stärksten, ältesten und unbekanntesten Zauberbannen und Flüchen, die man überhaupt auftreiben konnte.

Ulysses zog seiner Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und ließ ihn lässig durch die Luft schwenken, um sich klar zu werden, welche Banne hier angewandt wurden waren. Die Art wie sein Zauberstab ruckartig zurückzuckte, deutete auf einen irischen Zauberbann namens _Dellingsgard_ hin…definitiv einer von der übelsten Sorte…konnte blutig enden, wenn man ihn einfach überschritt.

Ulysses ging, oder humpelte viel mehr, vor dem Haus auf und ab, den Zauberstab noch immer auf das Gemäuer gerichtet. An einer Stelle wurde der Stab ihm fast aus der Hand geschleudert, einen Meter weiter fühlte es sich an, als würde seine Hand verbrennen, so daß er sie schnell wegziehen mußte. Das war irgendein alter Feuerfluch, aber Ulysses wußte nicht wie man ihn beseitigen konnte.

Interessant wurde es, als Ulysses die Ecke des Hauses erreichte. Er spürte einen schwachen Zauber, der unter den Lagen von Flüchen und Bannen fast unbemerkt unterzugehen drohte, aber er war noch immer wahrnehmbar, wie ein schwaches Echo in der Luft. Es war ein Schweigzauber, ein Zauber der einen Raum so versiegeln konnte, daß kein Laut mehr nach außen drang. Dieser Zauber war nicht etwa über das ganze Haus gelegt, sondern es schien nur ein einziges, kleines Kellerzimmer zu betreffen. Ulysses konnte ein winziges, dreckiges Fenster sehen, hinter dem der Raum liegen mußte. Er mußte in sich hinein lachen, als er sich klar machte, was dieser Zauber bedeuten mußte. _Ich wette Zebulon ist da unten, während Hasdrubal ihm sonst was antut. Niemand außerhalb soll seine Schreie hören, deswegen hat der verdammte Auror das Zimmer versiegelt. Eine logischere Erklärung gibt es gar nicht, oder? _

Nein, es gab keine logischere Erklärung. Ulysses wußte, das Hasdrubal sich die Akte von Zebulon angesehen hatte, nachdem er wahrscheinlich irgendwie erfahren hat, wer seinen Sohn Quirin ermordet hatte. In Zebulons Akte stand sowohl seine Adresse, als auch sein Beruf. Selbst ein Blinder hätte nur einen Blick auf diese Daten werfen müssen um Zebulon in den nächsten fünf Minuten aufspüren zu können. Ulysses gratulierte sich selbst dafür, das im Grunde er es gewesen war, der Hasdrubal diesen Treffer ermöglicht hatte, schließlich hätte er Zebulon warnen können…nicht das er Interesse daran verspürt hätte.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz der gebrochenen Rippen, als er tief einatmete. Er starrte auf das geschlossene, dreckige Kellerfenster, aus dem das Schwache Echo des Schweigezaubers drang. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte Ulysses Rathburn noch keine Ahnung, daß der Zauber erst nach knapp zwei Wochen wieder aufgehoben werden würde…

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus schreckte heftig zusammen, als Ulysses ihm plötzlich ein Blatt Pergament vor die Nase knallte: „Was ist das?" fragte er den älteren Todesser schleppend. Er brauchte Schlaf, jetzt mehr denn je. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und auch in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er nur stumpfsinnig vor sich hingestarrt. Seine Gedanken schienen gewaltsam an das kleine, tote Mädchen gekettet zu sein, dessen Leichnam noch immer in der Küche lag.

Ulysses rollte kurz mit den Augen: „Lies einfach." sagte er.

Lazarus warf einen Blick auf das Pergament. Dort waren die Namen einiger Zauberbanne und Flüche aufgeschrieben, während die untere Hälfte des Pergaments mit detaillierten Beschreibungen ausgefüllt war.

Bevor Lazarus etwas fragen konnte, sagte Ulysses: „Das ist der Dreck mit dem Hasdrubal sein verdammtes Haus schützt. Ein paar von den Zauberbannen kenn ich namentlich und ich weiß auch wie man sie umgeht. Aber die hier", er deutete auf die Beschreibungen, die unten standen: „kenn ich nicht. Ich weiß in etwa wie sie funktionieren, ich habs genau aufgeschrieben, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie man daran vorbeikommt."

Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann hob Lazarus ruckartig den Kopf an und starrte in Ulysses geisterhaft helle Augen, die tief in den schattigen Höhlen lagen: „Willst du etwa, das _ich_ mich darum kümmere?" fragte Lazarus skeptisch.

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf einen benachbarten Stuhl fallen: „Ich könnt mich auch drum kümmern, aber es würde wahrscheinlich länger dauern. Du bist schließlich der Gebildete unter uns."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich so gut darin bin, Flüche zu brechen." setzte Lazarus vorsichtig zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber Ulysses schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte schwach: „Ich wette du hast mindestens zwanzig Bücher über das Thema gelesen, oder?"

„Könnte hinkommen." bestätigte Lazarus trocken: „Okay…ich werde mich drum kümmern. Bei mir zuhause gibt es mehr als genug Bücher darüber, da müßte eigentlich alles drin stehen."

Ulysses Mundwinkel zuckte kurz: „Zuhause?" echote er und es klang recht belustigt: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde _nicht_ nach Hause gehen."

Eine unbestimmte Warnung ging unterschwellig von dem Gesagten aus, eine Warnung die schwer auf den kurzen Moment des Schweigens lastete.

„Wieso?" fragte Lazarus und wußte nicht, was er jetzt zu erwarten hatte. Merlin, er war ein Todesser mit einem gefährlichen Auftrag und unterhielt sich mit einem abgedrehten Sadisten der ausgerechnet sein Kollege war…was immer er zu erwarten hatte, es konnte sich um nichts_ Gutes_ handeln, oder?

„Nun, um Ehrlich zu sein befindet sich Zebulon wahrscheinlich in Hasdrubals Gewalt." sagte Ulysses sachlich, aber dem fiebrigen Schimmer in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, freute er sich nicht zu knapp darüber. Lazarus fühlte sich wie vor dem Kopf gestoßen: „_Wie bitte_?"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern: „Naja, so was passiert eben."

Lazarus fragte sich unweigerlich ob er irgendeinen Aussetzer gehabt hatte während der letzten Stunden, schließlich war überhaupt _nichts_ vorgefallen. Zebulon war nach Hause appariert und die drei Zurückgebliebenen hatten die Zeit im Muggelhaus verbracht. Woher wollte Ulysses plötzlich wissen, das es Zebulon erwischt hatte?

„Okay Ulysses, jetzt sag mir einfach, _was_ passiert ist!" sagte Lazarus nachdrücklich. Ulysses zupfte desinteressiert an seiner aufgesprungenen Unterlippe, während er übertrieben gelassen alles berichtete was er wußte: „Du weißt ja, das Hasdrubal Sacheverell etwas…ähm…_ungehalten_ darüber ist, was mit seinem Sohn passiert ist. Natürlich ist er auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Mörder. Das heißt also gegen _uns_. Er muß irgendwie herausgefunden haben, das Zebulon einer der Täter ist und hat ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwo abgefangen."

„Und weiter?"

„Als ich eben die Flüche und Banne überprüft habe, mit dem Hasdrubal sein Haus schützt, ist mir ein Schweigzauber aufgefallen, der über ein kleines Kellerzimmer gesprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich ist Zebulon da unten."

Obwohl Lazarus nicht von sich behaupten konnte, das er Zebulon gemocht hatte, fühlte er wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ihm ging es nicht direkt um Zebulon…es ging darum, das der Auror einfach einen aus ihrer Mitte gepickt hatte, ohne das sie es überhaupt _bemerkt_ hatten. Es hätte auch jeden anderen treffen können.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Lazarus unsicher und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Todesser normalerweise in einer solchen Situation handelten. Obwohl sie untereinander in den meisten Fällen überaus loyal waren, in manchen Fällen sogar überraschend brüderlich, konnte sich Lazarus nicht vorstellen, das eine waghalsige Rettungsaktion die normale Reaktion auf eine Gefangennahme war.

Lazarus musterte Ulysses. Dieser schien sich alle Mühe damit zu geben, nicht zu grinsen: „Was können wir schon tun?" fragte Ulysses im Gegenzug: „Nichts! Wir werden uns weiterhin um den Auftrag kümmern, Hywell Hargreave aus diesem Haus zu zerren. Wir können Zebulon mitnehmen, wenn wir erst einmal im Haus _sind_, aber bis dahin muß er alleine zurechtkommen." sagte Ulysses und klang geradezu begeistert. Lazarus konnte Ulysses wirklich nicht verübeln, das er Zebulon neuerdings _haßte_. Kaum ein Todesser schien auch nur ein Fünkchen Sympathie gegenüber Zebulon Huntsville zu verspüren…und obwohl Ulysses von einer drittklassigen Rettung gesprochen hatte, schien er es nicht so zu _meinen_.

„Du wist ihm nicht helfen oder?" fragte Lazarus vorsichtig.

Ulysses streckte sich etwas und kippte den Stuhl lässig auf zwei Beine: „Nicht wirklich." sagte er gespielt unschuldig.

„Warum nicht?"

„_Wenn_ der Dunkle Lord mir den Befehl gibt, Zebulon mitzunehmen, dann werde ich den Befehl ausführen. Ansonsten werde ich _nur_ den Auftrag erfüllen und Hywell Hargreave aufgreifen, sobald wir in dem Haus sind."

„Der Dunkle Lord würde sicher nicht gerade begeistert sein, richtig?"

Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich sichtbar und die übliche Gelassenheit bröckelte langsam von ihm ab: „Ich sag doch, _wenn_ der Dunkle Lord es mir befielt, dann werde ich es tun. Aber-".

Lazarus unterbrach ihn grob, als ihm klar wurde, was Ulysses eigentlich vorhatte: „Du wirst es dem Dunklen Lord überhaupt nicht sagen, hab ich recht!"

Ulysses antwortete nicht und Lazarus deutete es als „ja".

„Bist du _bescheuert_!" entfuhr es Lazarus: „Du kannst dem Dunklen Lord doch nicht einfach Sachen verschweigen! _Du_ hast mir doch selbst gesagt, das der Dunkle Lord immer weiß, wenn man ihn belügt!"

Ulysses rümpfte die Nase: „Ich _belüge_ ihn nicht!" verteidigte er sich.

„Schön! Aber du _verschweigst_ es vor ihm! Das ist fast genau so schlimm!" Lazarus war es, als würde er gegen eine Mauer anreden. Ulysses drehte einfach den Kopf weg und schwieg verbissen, während seine Augen trotzig schimmerten. Wie konnte er freiwillig so ein Risiko aufnehmen, nur damit er sich an Zebulon Huntsville rächen konnte!

„Ulysses, er wird dich dafür foltern oder töten!"

Ulysses Kopf wischte zu ihm herum und er starrte ihn aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen an. Es war ein ähnlicher Blick den er auch seinen Opfern zuwarf: Hasserfüllt. Grausam. Kalt und Gnadenlos. Nur diesmal war der Ausdruck schmerzerfüllter.

„Du hast _keine_ Ahnung!" zischte Ulysses dunkel: „Es kann mir vollkommen egal sein ob er mich foltert! Er tut es ohnehin schon dauernd! Seit ich ein Todesser bin, hat er mich so gut wie jede Woche mit den Folterfluch belegt, bis ich mit tatsächlich wünschte zu sterben! Einmal mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon!"

Lazarus fühlte seine eigene Wut schlagartig abebben. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte geglaubt, Ulysses wäre ein so erfolgreicher Todesser, das der Dunkle Lord fast nie einen Grund hatte ihn zu Bestrafen.

„Das wußte ich nicht." sagte Lazarus tonlos.

Ulysses Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem gespielten Lächeln, doch es wirkte kläglich und gequält. Er rieb sich mit den Handflächen über den Kopf und sank ein Stück weit in sich zusammen: „Schon gut. Ich schätze das ist überhaupt der Grund warum ich ein Todesser bin."

Lazarus Unterkiefer sackte dümmlich nach unten: „_Stehst_ du etwa darauf gefoltert zu werden!" rief er schockiert.

Ulysses lachte amüsiert und schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Quatsch! Ich sag ja du hast keine Ahnung. Der _Cruciatus_ ist was anderes als sich beim umblättern einer Buchseite in den Finger zu schneiden…obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß das auch nicht ohne ist."

Lazarus war wirklich froh, das er noch nie mit dem Folterfluch belegt wurde. Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen reagierten wenn sie getroffen wurden. Er erinnerte sich an die Schreie seines Zwillingsbruders. Er erinnerte sich an Dilanio Lowell, als Lazarus selbst ihn auf dem Boden der Gefängniszelle herumzucken gelassen hatte. Aber was meinte Ulysses dann damit, als er sagte, daß er nur wegen den Folterungen an ihm zum Todesser geworden war?

„Ich glaube ich versteh dich nicht ganz." sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, doch Ulysses winkte ab: „Vergiss es. Hast du zufällig einen Zauberspruch der gegen Kopfschmerzen hilft?" fragte er und tatsächlich sah er wieder bleich und schwach aus.

„Ähm…nein. In Heilkunst war ich immer ein ziemlicher Versager…außerdem ist das eher ein Weißmagisches Interessengebiet und du hast ja die Bücher gesehen die _ich_ gelesen hab." entschuldigte er sich und er mußte sich unweigerlich daran erinnern, wie er in dem Schulfach „Heilkunst" einmal versucht hatte einem Frosch das gebrochene Bein zu heilen…was sehr unschöne Folgen gehabt hatte. Sein Bruder Leonidas machte sich noch heute gerne darüber lustig.

Der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell betrat das Zimmer in dem sich Lazarus und Ulysses gerade aufhielten. Das Gesicht des zurückgekehrten Abtrünnigen war wie immer neutral und ruhig, fast schon teilnahmslos und wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man, daß er leicht schielte. Lazarus durfte sich für all das verantwortlich fühlen. Natürlich, im Grunde hatte er dem Mann das Leben gerettet, indem er ihn Werwolfsblut in die Adern geflößt hatte…aber andererseits war durch ihn auch der Wille des Verräters restlos gebrochen wurden.

„Ich hab euch gehört." sagte Dilanio und der Blick seiner Hazelfarbenen Augen schwappte zu Ulysses hinüber: „Du hast recht mir Zebulon."

Ulysses blickte auf: „Was meinst du?"

Der Werwolf wurde ganz ruhig, schloß die Augen und seine Atmung verlangsamte sich in seiner Konzentration: „Ich _höre_ ihn. Ich _rieche_ ihn. Als du deinen Verdacht geäußert hast, bin ich raus auf die Straße um mich zu vergewissern…trotz des Schweigzaubers kann ich seine Schreie noch hören. Er ist in Hasdrubals Sacheverells Keller und die Luft ist erfüllt von seinen Schreien und von dem Geruch seines Blutes."

Diese leise gesprochenen Worte hingen schwer in der Luft. Dilanio schien desinteressiert und Ulysses erfreut, doch Lazarus wußte das sein Gesicht gerade die Farbe von Schnee angenommen haben mußte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich hilflos und ohnmächtig. Jemand der er kannte, nicht mochte, aber dennoch _kannte_, wurde gerade auf der anderen Straßenseite gefoltert und sie saßen hier herum und taten nichts! _Es hätte mich treffen können_, wurde Lazarus wieder schlagartig bewußt, _ich könnte jetzt genauso gut da unten sein und schreien und bluten und Dilanio würde genauso ruhig darüber berichten!_

Ulysses hatte recht: Lazarus wußte nicht was Schmerzen waren. Sich an einer Buchseite den Finger aufzuschneiden tat weh, aber er wußte nicht wie es war vor Schmerzen zu schreien, zu winseln, zu kreischen und sich seinen eigenen Tot zu wünschen.

„Wir müssen irgendwas tun." sagte Lazarus bestimmt, obwohl ihm nicht wirklich bewußt wurde, daß er seinen Gedanken tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Ulysses Grinsen verebbte langsam und er betrachtete Lazarus nachdenklich: „Ich sagte doch, das du derjenige bist, der belesen genug ist um die Flüche und Zauberbanne, die Hasdrubals Haus umgeben, am schnellsten zu brechen."

„Aber _du_ hast gesagt, daß es gefährlich für mich ist wenn ich nach Hause gehe und die Bücher hole! Gut möglich das Zebulon schon ausgeplaudert hat, wer noch für den Mord an Hasdrubals Sohn verantwortlich ist!

Ulysses zuckte plötzlich zusammen und er wandte sich blitzschnell an Dilanio: „Scheiße, da fällt mir ein, das Severus Snape ja auch mit dabei war! Er weiß überhaupt nichts davon und Hasdrubal könnte ihn einfach abfangen!"

Dilanio nickte: „Ich werde ihn warnen." sagte er und mit einem gedämpften Knall war er auch schon disappiert.

Ulysses wischte sich über die Stirn: „Oh man…der Dunkle Lord hätte mir mehr als nur den Kopf abgerissen, wenn unserem kleinen Severus was passiert wäre." Nun wieder sichtlich entspannt drehte er sich wieder zu Lazarus hinüber: „Brauchst du wirklich die Bücher oder kannst du es nicht doch einfach aus dem Kopf versuchen die Flüche und Banne zu brechen?"

Lazarus schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Ich bin eben kein Experte im Fluchbrechen und die meisten höheren Gegenflüche und Gegenzauber sind extrem kompliziert. Ich werde schnell nach Hause apparieren und die Bücher holen die ich brauche. Ich müßte schon extremes Pech haben, wenn genau in der Sekunde auch Hasdrubal vor meiner Haustür steht."

**Kommentar:** Nichts Spektakuläres in diesem Kapitel, aber dennoch ein kleiner Zwischenstop, bevor es wieder etwas spannender wird (ihr ahnt es sicher schon, oder?).

Immer noch nichts neues von der Telekom, abgesehen davon das sie mich blöd angeblafft haben und meinten das es zwar ihre Schuld ist das sie mein Haus lahmgelegt haben, aber das es ihnen weitestgehend egal ist, schließlich bin ich ja nicht ihr Kunde…da ist mir eingefallen das ich eine schöne Axt im Keller habe und auch keine Skrupel habe sie zu benutzen XD

Zum Glück ist das Internetcafe gleich um die Ecke.

Die persönlichen Antworten auf die Fragen der Leser verschiebe ich, bis ich wieder Internet hab, also habt Geduld ;)


	42. Kapitel 42

42. Hasdrubal Sacheverell/ Lazarus Marlowe: 

Das Ende der Tradition

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika. Einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Der jüngere Zwillingsbruder von Lazarus. Hat Lazarus versprochen niemandem zu erzählen das er ein Todesser ist_

Laurie Marlowe: _Die jüngere Schwester von Lazarus und Leonidas_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hasdrubal mag Zebulon in seiner Gewalt haben, doch für die restlichen drei Todesser bleibt die Aufgabe bestehen den flüchtigen Hywell Hargreave gefangenzunehmen. Was sich allerdings als schwierig herausstellt, denn Hywell versteckt sich in Hasdrubals Haus und wird nicht nur von dem Auror selbst, sondern auch noch von zahlreichen Zauberbannen geschützt. Da Lazarus der Belesenste der kleinen Gruppe ist, soll er sich um die Beseitigung der Banne kümmern. Lazarus appariert deswegen zurück nach Afrika um einige Bücher mitzubringen, die ihm bei dieser Aufgabe nützlich sein dürften…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Die Marlowe Familie…Hasdrubal mußte zugeben, das er überrascht war, als Zebulon Huntsville den Namen „Lazarus Marlowe" zwischen seinen Schmerzensschreien erwähnte.

„Die Marlowes? Was haben die damit zu tun!" bellte Hasdrubal, den Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf den keuchenden und zitternden Todesser gerichtet. Er selbst bebte vor Befriedigung. Er rächte seinen Sohn und fügte endlich einem der Täter genau die gleichen Schmerzen zu…nein, nicht genau die gleichen. Hasdrubal hatte noch nicht einmal _angefangen_ sich zu rächen, vorerst ging es ihm nur um weitere Informationen. Die Rache kam erst danach und würde von solch quälender Langsamkeit sein, das Zebulon Huntsville jede Sekunde seines Lebens bereuen würde.

„Er war dabei!" antwortete Zebulon halb betäubt: „Lazarus Marlowe war einer der Täter die Quirin getötet haben."

Die Marlowe Familie war seit ihrer Entstehung schwarzmagisch gewesen, jeder wußte das, aber sie galten als unproblematisch und sogar sehr kooperativ, kaum ein Abkömmling dieser alten Familie hatte der Zauberwelt größere Probleme bereitet. Die Marlowes verbrachten ihre Zeit traditionell lieber damit irgendwelche gefährliche Monster und Mischwesen niederzujagen, als Muggel oder Weißmagier zu töten. Scheinbar hatte sich diese Tradition nun mit der jüngsten Generation geändert: „Lazarus Marlowe ist ein Todesser?" fragte Hasdrubal ungläubig. Zebulon öffnete den Mund, doch seine Kraft reichte nur noch für ein heiseres Krächzen, also nickte er dem Auror bestätigend zu.

Die Marlowes lebten bereits seit einigen Generationen in Afrika, deswegen hatte das Ministerium sie halb vergessen und vor allem _nie_ verdächtigt sich in Todesserkreisen zu bewegen. Dennoch war Hasdrubal überzeugt das er im Ministerium sehr schnell an die Akte der Familie Marlowe kommen würde und so den Ort herausfinden konnte, wo die ausgewanderte Familie neuerdings genau lebte. Genau die gleiche Taktik hatte bei Zebulon Huntsville auch zum Erfolg geführt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hasdrubal Sacheverell hatte noch nie einen afrikanischen Morgen anbrechen sehen, wenn er recht überlegte, war es sowieso das erste Mal, daß er sich auf afrikanischen Boden befand. Der Himmel war klar und spannte sich ungehindert über die Landschaft, wie eine Blaue Kuppel aus Glas und die Kühle der Nacht noch nicht ganz von der Sonne ausgebrannt wurden.

Hasdrubal hatte im Grunde besseres zu tun, als sich Gedanken um dieses Land zu machen, aber die wilde Schönheit beeindruckte ihn dennoch. Er wünschte er wäre einmal mit seinem Sohn und seiner Frau hier hergekommen, statt sein Leben seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Jetzt war es zu spät: Sein Sohn war ermordet wurden und seine Frau befand sich im St.Mungos auf Grund der Ereignisse. Nun stand er vollkommen alleine unter dem endlosen blauen Himmel. Er kämpfte die lähmende Schwermütigkeit nieder, die ihn erfaßte. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen und geschrieen, geweint und gestorben. _Noch nicht,_ erinnerte er sich, _erst mußt du deinen Sohn rächen und all die anderen Menschen, die diese Bastarde auf dem Gewissen haben._

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Lediglich ein staubiger Pfad führte zu dem Anwesen der Marlowe Familie. Rechts und links von ihm grasten einige dürre Ziegen oder dösten noch vor sich hin. Das Anwesen selbst war umgeben von schattenspendenden, uralten Bäumen, während das Haus selbst eine wirre architektonische Mischung der verschiedensten Stilrichtungen darstellte. Die noblen Schwarzmagischen Familien wie die Malfoys oder die Blacks hätten darüber wahrscheinlich pikiert den Kopf geschüttelt.

Hasdrubals Sinne schärften sich schlagartig als er einige Stimmen hörte. Er lugte um einen Baum herum und überblickte das Grundstück. An einem Tisch vor dem Haus saßen drei Personen, alle um die zwanzig Jahre. Er erkannte eine junge Frau mit wirrem, blondem Haar und braungebrannten Gesicht. Der Marlowe-Akte nach zufolge mußte es sich hierbei um die Tochter der Hauses Laurie Marlowe handeln. Der Mann neben ihr war ein junger Afrikaner mit kurzem Kraushaar und mit einigen Schwarzmagischen Hals- und Armketten geschmückt, an denen Krallen, Federn und Schrumpfköpfe kleinerer Tiere befestigt waren. Wahrscheinlich das Mitglied einer einheimischen Zauberfamile.

Bei der dritten Person zog Hasdrubal automatisch seinen Zauberstab. Es handelte sich hierbei entweder um den gesuchten Lazarus Marlowe oder um seinen jüngeren Zwillingsbruder Leonidas. Wie er auf den Fotos in der Marlowe-Akte gesehen hatte, waren die Brüder körperlich nicht identisch, doch auf die Entfernung konnte Hasdrubal nicht genau erkennen, um welchen der beiden Brüder es sich hier handelte. Er trat hinter dem Baum hervor und schritt selbstsicher näher.

Die drei Personen am Tisch hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Sie vertrieben sich ihre Zeit lieber damit lachend einige sprechende Schrumpfköpfe durch die Luft wirbeln zu lassen und feuerten sie so lange an, bis sich die Köpfe ineinander verbissen.

„Gewonnen!" jubelte Laurie Marlowe, als ihr Schrumpfkopf den ihres Bruders niedergerungen hatte: „Du bist hoffnungslos auf den dritten Platz verbannt Leonidas! Komm Dubaku wir sind dran!"

_Leonidas_. Sie hatte den jungen Mann Leonidas genannt. Lazarus war nicht unter ihnen und Hasdrubal entspannte sich leicht. Laurie und der junge Afrikaner Dubaku ließen ihre Schrumpfköpfe schwebend gegeneinanderprallen, die Köpfe schrieen wütend und verbissen sich ineinander. Das Lachen der drei jungen Magier verstummte stockend, als einer nach dem anderen Hasdrubal bemerkte, der sich ihrem Tisch nährte.

Laurie grinste noch immer als sie den Auror begrüßte: „Hallo! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton, der deutlich herauszuhören war. Ihr Bruder und Dubaku mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Hasdrubal kam vor ihnen zum stehen und beäugte sie kritisch, doch keiner schien sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, sie tauschten verschwörerische Blicke aus und grinsten breit. Hasdrubal rümpfte im Geiste über dieses unhöfliche Benehmen die Nase.

„Ich suche nach Lazarus Marlowe." antwortete er streng.

Die Reaktion darauf war vergnügtes Gekicher.

„Wieso?" fragte Laurie ganz offen: „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Mädchen!" antwortete Hasdrubal schroff. Daraufhin wurde die Stimmung augenblicklich aggressiver. Dubaku warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und legte seinen muskulösen Arm um die Schulter der jungen Frau, während Leonidas Marlowe halb aufgesprungen war: „Entschuldigen Sie mal! Sie stehen hier auf _unserem_ Grundstück und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das wir Sie darum gebeten haben, oder!"

Hasdrubal haßte dieses dreiste und respektlose Verhalten von jungen Menschen. Er suchte den Augenkontakt zum jüngeren Zwilling und starrte ihn solange an, bis dieser geschlagen den Blick senkte.

Dubaku, Hasdrubal vermutete das er Lauries Freund war, gab sich nicht so schnell geschlagen: „Sie sind verdammt unhöflich Mann!" kommentierte er feurig mit einem gebrochenen Englisch. Hasdrubal ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wo ist Lazarus Marlowe!" fragte er wieder, diesmal war er nicht fähig seine Aggression aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er wußte daß er wahrscheinlich vor Wut bebte und seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Zischen sein mußte. Die jüngeren Magier grinsten nicht mehr sondern starrten den alten Auror mit großen Augen an.

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist." antwortete Laurie Marlowe, inzwischen so eingeschüchtert, das sie näher an Dubakus Seite gerückt war.

„Wo sind eure Eltern?"

Leonidas und Laurie warfen sich einen Blick zu: „Die müßten eigentlich drin sein." sagte Leonidas zögernd.

„Dann wirst du mich jetzt zu ihnen bringen!" befahl Hasdrubal in einer Tonlage, die keine Widersprüche zuließ. Leonidas sprang so augenblicklich auf, das er fast rückwärts über die Sitzbank gestolpert wäre: „Ähm, klar. Kommen Sie!" forderte er den Auror unsicher auf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus nährte sich der Veranda seines Hauses und achtete darauf, daß ihn kein Familienmitglied so schnell sehen konnte. Er wollte unnötige Fragen von vornherein vermeiden und so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er zwei Personen, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte: Seine Schwester Laurie und ihr Freund Dubaku, die draußen, etwas entfernt vom Haus, am Frühstückstisch saßen und scheinbar heftig über etwas diskutierten.

Lazarus rollte mit den Augen. Besser er schlich sich ungesehen ins Haus. Laurie war alleine schon unausstehlich, mit Leonidas zusammen war sie sogar mehr als das, aber wenn Dubaku an ihrer Seite war wünschte sich Lazarus regelmäßig irgendeinen spitzen Gegenstand herbei, mit dem er beide erstechen konnte. In ihrem feurigen, dreisten und verletzenden Charakter ergänzten sie sich beide einfach perfekt. Er hoffte für seine geistige Gesundheit, daß sie niemals Kinder zusammen bekommen würden.

Geduckt schlich er sich um die Veranda herum, bis er die offenstehende Eingangstür erreichte und in die schattige Eingangshalle hineinschlüpfte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß niemand in der Nähe war schlich er sich eiligst in die große Familienbibliothek, schnappte sich einen Ledersack und stopfte die ersten Bücher hinein, die er benötigte.

Er griff gerade nach einem dicken Wälzer (_Dreitausend Jahre altirische Fluchgeschichte_), als er Schritte hörte. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Leonidas, der gerade den Flur entlangging, die offenstehende Tür passierte, die zur Bibliothek führte und danach aus Lazarus Sicht verschwand…bis er eine Sekunde später wieder einen Schritt rückwärts machte und in die Bibliothek starrte: „Lazarus?" fragte er ungläubig.

Lazarus rollte mit den Augen: „Na klasse." schnaubte er leise.

Leonidas kam unsicher näher: „Ähm…was machst du hier und vor allem, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Lazarus verstaute das Buch _Dreitausend Jahre altirische Fluchgeschichte_ in den Ledersack und sah sich nach weiteren hilfreichen Werken um, während er genervt antwortete: „Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Was glaubst du denn was ich die ganze Zeit treibe?"

„Nun…Laurie und Dubaku schließen am laufenden Band Wetten ab…Laurie ist der Meinung du triffst dich wieder mit Jumoke, während Dubaku zehn Galleonen darauf gesetzt hat, das du dich in einem…ähm…Bordell herumtreibst."

Lazarus fror mitten in der Bewegung ein. Typisch! Er haßte es! Seine Geschwister und ihr gesamter Freundeskreis (zu Lazarus Pech war der nicht gerade klein) schien es ausgesprochen amüsant zu finden, sich über Lazarus lustig zu machen. Er hatte sein Leben lang versucht es auszublenden, aber besonders seine verdammten Geschwister sorgten dafür, daß er jede verletzende Kleinigkeit immer über Umwege erfuhr. Er haßte sie!

Lazarus atmete einmal tief durch: „Nein", antwortete er bestimmt: „Ich treffe mich weder mit Jumoke, noch treibe ich mich in einem Bordell herum und ich glaube das weißt _du_ auch ganz genau!"

Leonidas senkte die Stimme: „Natürlich weiß ich es. Ich hab dir versprochen niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen und ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten."

„Oh, wirklich toll das die Quatschtante Leonidas ein Versprechen mir gegenüber einhält. Ich glaube das ist sogar die Premiere! Danke, vielen dank! Du hast zwar die rund Zweimillionen Versprechen _davor_ gebrochen, aber wenigstens hälst du bei _diesem_ hier mal deine verdammte Klappe!" giftete Lazarus und wirbelte zu seinem jüngeren Bruder herum. Leonidas grinste ihn nicht, wie gewöhnlich, höhnisch an. Überraschenderweise war sein Gesichtsausdruck sogar erstaunlich besorgt…diesen Gedanken verbannte Lazarus sofort wieder. _Mein Bruder ist nicht besorgt! Er hat sich nie um mich gekümmert und wird sich auch in Zukunft einen Scheiß um mich kümmern! _

„Das war _nicht_ nett." sagte Leonidas schleppend.

Lazarus schüttelte den Kopf und vergewisserte sich, das er alle brauchbaren Bücher eingepackt hatte, bevor er an seinen Bruder vorbeirauschte. In einigen Minuten würde er wieder in England sein, nicht unbedingt in Sicherheit, aber nicht so dermaßen offensichtlich gefährdet wie hier.

„Ach äh, eben war hier ein Mann der nach dir gesucht hat!"

Lazarus verharrte augenblicklich. _Nein!_ _Nein, das kann nicht sein!_ Er würgte seine Sorgen hinunter. _Das ist bestimmt jemand anderer und nicht Hasdrubal!_

„Was für ein Mann?" fragte Lazarus und bemühte sich möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen…ein Vorhaben an dem er natürlich scheiterte: Seine Stimme war brüchig und überschlug sich fast.

„Keine Ahnung. Er war älter. Bestimmt Sechzig oder so. War ziemlich übel drauf und kam aus England."

Lazarus hätte beinahe die Tasche mit den Büchern fallengelassen. _Er ist hier! HIER!_ _Er weiß wo ich wohne, er sucht bereits nach mir!_

„Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Lazarus schnell.

„Ich habe ihn zu unseren Eltern gebracht, demnach in Vaters Arbeitszimmer."

_Scheiße!_ Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Ein Mann der ihn um _jeden_ Preis tot sehen wollte, befand sich in einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures. Vielleicht keine fünfzehn Meter entfernt! Ein fast übermächtiges Verlangen stieg in Lazarus auf, entweder blind zu flüchten oder sich in irgendeiner Ecke zu verkriechen.

„Was wollte der Typ von dir?" fragte Leonidas zögerlich.

Lazarus wußte nicht, das er überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte, bis er das leise Echo seiner eigenen Worte hörte: „Ich habe seinen Sohn umgebracht."

Stille.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus jüngerer Bruder Leonidas hatte Hasdrubal schnell in ein Arbeitszimmer geführt, ihn gebeten Platz zu nehmen und war dann einige Minuten später, mit seinen Eltern im Schlepptau, wieder aufgetaucht.

Kaum hatte der junge Mann diese Aufgabe erledigt, flüchtete er geradezu aus dem Zimmer und ließ ihn mit seinen Eltern allein zurück.

Kopeck Marlowe und seine Frau Adrorabelle waren sichtlich verwirrt, doch das hatte keine Auswirkungen auf ihre charmante Höflichkeit. Hasdrubal interessierte es nicht. Er kam sofort auf den Punkt: „Wo ist Ihr ältester Sohn?"

Das Ehepaar tauschte einen leicht entsetzten Blick untereinander aus: „Um ehrlich zu sein fragen wir uns das auch schon seit geraumer Zeit." antwortete Adorabelle besorgt.

„Dürfte ich Ihren Namen erfahren?" fragte Kopeck.

„Nein." antwortete Hasdrubal bestimmt. Damit beließen sie sie es.

„Wo _könnte_ sich Ihr Sohn aufhalten?"

„Nun…mein Sohn ist nicht gerade jemand, der sich gerne irgendwo herumtreibt. Normalerweise ist er immer hier, aber in letzter Zeit ist er meistens verschwunden und meldet sich nicht einmal ab." antwortete Kopeck Marlowe.

Hasdrubals Intuition sagte ihm, daß das Ehepaar keine Ahnung von Lazarus Leben als Todesser hatte. Ihre Sorge war deutlich ablesbar, ebenso eine tiefe Ratlosigkeit. Auch die beiden jüngeren Geschwister wirkten nicht übermäßig schwarzmagisch verdorben, obwohl ihre Höflichkeit dafür um so mehr zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Lazarus schien das einzige Mitglied der Familie zu sein, das sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Das war nicht immer so. Man hatte schon ganze Familien festgenommen.

Wichtig war aber nur, das der gesuchte Todesser sich derzeit nicht zuhause befand und sich in letzter Zeit woanders aufhielt…wahrscheinlich in einem dieser Todesserverstecke, von denen sie schon genügend Gerüchte gehört hatten. Alle Todesser die gesucht wurden und sich deswegen verkriech mußten, schienen an diesen geheimen Orten unterzutauchen, so das sie vor dem Ministerium verborgen blieben. Hasdrubal war verärgert. Daß er Zebulon Huntsville in seiner eigenen Wohnung überraschen konnte, war wahrscheinlich ein absoluter Glückstreffer gewesen. Todesser lernten verdammt schnell aus den Fehlern ihrer Kollegen und begannen niemals die gleichen.

Hasdrubal stand auf: „Ich danke Ihnen." sagte er, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Arbeitszimmer der Marlowes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leonidas hatte Lazarus zu sich herumgewirbelt und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, grünen Augen an: „_Was hast du gemacht_!" zischte er. Es klang nicht bedrohlich, es klang absolut schockiert. Und es war auch schockierend…das was sie mit Quirin Sacheverell angestellt hatten, war selbst für Lazarus kaum zu begreifen. Wenn er daran dachte, was sie dem jungen Mann angetan hatten und das er die ganze Zeit dabeigewesen war, raubte ihm dieser Gedanke regelmäßig den Atem und den Herzschlag.

„Ich und einige andere haben seinen Sohn getötet." antwortete Lazarus noch einmal und die Bedeutung dieser Wörter hämmerte sich fester in seinem Gehirn ein.

„Du hast jemanden _umgebracht?_"

„Ja."

„Aber…das kannst du unmöglich gemacht haben. Nicht _du!"_

„Einer von uns mußte es tun. Entweder ich oder du und Laurie."

Leonidas Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück mehr und er trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück: „Du mußt verschwinden! Er wird dir sonst was antun!"

Lazarus wußte es natürlich. Er mußte an Zebulon Huntsville denken der sich derzeit, wahrscheinlich noch immer am Leben, in Hasdrubals Haus befand und erst über den feurigen Grund der Hölle geschleift werden würde, bevor Hasdrubal seine Rache ruhen lassen würde.

„Ich-" setzte Lazarus an, doch er unterbrach sich selber, als er Schritte im Flur hörte. Schwere Schritte. Schritte die nicht seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter gehörten. Er hatte das Gefühl in Eiswasser zu ertrinken, als er Hasdrubals rauhe, dunkle Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Lazarus Marlowe!"

**Kommentar:** Man soll immer da aufhören, wo es am schönsten ist, logisch oder ;)

Hey, mein Internet funzt übrigens wieder!


	43. Kapitel 43

43. Hasdrubal Sacheverell/ Lazarus Marlowe: 

Der Mörder und der Rächer

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Junger Auroren Anwärter. Wurde von Todessern brutal ermordet_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser und einer der der fünf Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Jüngerer Zwilling von Lazarus. Versprach ihm nichts von seinen Todessermachenschaften zu erzählen_

Laurie Marlowe: _Die jüngere Schwester von Lazarus und Leonidas. Vorlaut und dreist_

Dubaku: _Einheimischer afrikanischer Schwarzmagier. Freund von Laurie_

Kopeck und Adorabelle Marlowe: _Eltern der Geschwister. Bevorzugen Lazarus_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Da sich der Todesser Zebulon Huntsville in Hasdrubals Gewalt befindet, hat dieser die Ein oder Andere Information aus ihm herausquetschen können: Zum Beispiel das Lazarus Marlowe mit für den Mord an Quirin verantwortlich ist. Kaum hat Hasdrubal das erfahren, sucht er die Marlowe Familie in Afrika auf…zur gleichen Zeit appariert aber auch Lazarus zu seinem Elternhaus, um einige Bücher zu besorgen die er benötigt um Hasdrubals Zauberbanne zu brechen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell glaubte im ersten Moment an irgendeine Art Trugbild. Er war den Flur entlanggeschritten, als er die offene Tür passierte die zur Familienbibliothek der Marlowes führte: Und dort stand _Er_.

„Lazarus Marlowe!" knurrte Hasdrubal ungläubig und zog automatisch seinen Zauberstab. Der junge Todesser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch er hatte blitzschnell den Kopf in Hasdrubals Richtung gedreht und starrte den Auror vollkommen geschockt an.

Leonidas Marlowe, der jüngere Zwillingsbruder des Todessers, sah nicht weniger überrascht aus, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder besaß er noch die nötige Klarheit seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zu ziehen. Hasdrubal wußte das die beiden Geschwister keine Chance gegen einen Auroren wie ihn hatten. Zeit es ihnen klar zu machen und vor allem: Zeit um sich an dem Mörder seines Sohnes zu rächen.

Hasdrubal hob in einer einzigen blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Rücken des Todessers, doch Leonidas reagierte schnell genug: „_Communio_!"

Mit einem Schlag fielen die schweren Türen der Bibliothek vor Hasdrubals Nase zu und verriegelten sich von innen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus war im ersten Moment milde beeindruckt über Leonidas schnelle Reflexe und eine Woge von Erleichterung schwappte über ihn hinweg, als er hörte, wie die Türen zwischen ihnen und dem Auror lautstark zufielen und sich allerlei Riegel zusätzlich vorschoben. Nicht das dieser Zustand lange anhalten würde, aber es verschaffte ihm dennoch einige wertvolle Sekunden.

Leonidas griff ihn am Handgelenk und stieß ihn voraus: „Renn durch den Hintereingang!" zischte er gedämpft.

Das mußte sich Lazarus nicht ein zweites Mal sagen lassen. In dem Moment als er sich in Bewegung setzte, hörte er die Stimme des Aurors einen Zauberspruch bellen: „_Rimosus_!"

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall traf der Zauber gegen die verriegelte Tür und riß sie in Fetzten. Holzsplitter und ganze Holzstücke wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt, prallten gegen die Einrichtungsstücke und Bücherregale und bedeckten Lazarus mit einer feinen Schicht von zerkleinertem Span. Er kümmerte sich nicht drum, sondern lief weiter, tauchte zwischen den einzelnen Regalreihen hindurch um sich den Blick des Aurors zu entziehen und hielt auf den Hinterausgang zu.

Hasrubal war schneller. Lazarus sah den Schatten des Aurors an seiner Seite auftauchen und einen Moment später hatte sich Hasdrubal schon auf ihn geworfen. Todesser und Auror stürzten schwer zu Boden, überschlugen sich einmal, wobei sich Lazarus hart den Kopf anschlug. Hasdrubal hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und presste ihn so fest gegen den Untergrund, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Dumm von dir hier doch noch zu erscheinen!" knurrte der alte Auror und seine kalten, blauen Augen bohrten sich in die von Lazarus. Abscheu und Hass spiegelte sich so sichtbar in ihnen wieder, als ob diese Emotionen bereits von innen gegen die Augenlinse drückten und darauf warteten endlich freigelassen zu werden.

Es wäre eine Lüge wenn Lazarus behauptet hätte, das er diesem Moment keine Angst verspürte. Er hatte Angst. Todesangst…nein, nicht direkt Todesangst: Es war die Furcht davor, was ihm _vor_ seinen Tod angetan werden würde. _Ich hab das nicht verdient!_ hämmerte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _ich hab seinen Sohn nicht getötet! Ich war dabei, ich habe ihn gefoltert, aber bei Merlin, hatte ich denn eine andere Wahl gehabt!_

Dem Auror war es egal. Er würde ihn nicht von seinen Sünden freisprechen, nur weil Lazarus lieber sein eigenes, dreckiges Leben retten wollte und nur die Angst vor Voldemort ihn so weit getrieben hatte. Hasdrubal hatte schließlich seinen _Sohn_ verloren! Nicht nur verloren: Sein Sohn war gequält und brutal ermordet wurden, seine Überreste wurden in einer Kiste verpackt und vor der Tür seiner Eltern abgeladen! Vielleicht konnte man Hasdrubals Rache als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen: Die fünf Täter hatten Quirin Sacheverell auf grausame Weise getötet und Quirins Vater tötete dafür im Gegenzug jetzt die Täter…und Lazarus war einer von ihnen.

Hasdrubal zog ihn auf die Beine, riß seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und führte ihn ab…oder wollte es zumindest, denn als sie sich umdrehten stand Leonidas plötzlich vor ihnen.

Das Gesicht und die Arme seines Bruders bluteten an manchen Stellen, durch die Holzsplitter der explodierten Tür, aber in seinem Gesicht lag keine Spur von Schmerzen, sondern lediglich boshafte Entschlossenheit.

„_Iactatio!_" rief Leonidas. Der Zauber traf Hasdrubal unvorbereitet und er wurde, synchron zu Leonidas Zauberstabsbewegung, immer wieder herumgerissen und von einer Seite zur anderen geworfen wie eine leblose Puppe. Lazarus riß sich los, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und die Bücher und lief ohne zu zögern weiter auf die Tür zu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hasdrubal brauchte einige Sekunden um Leonidas Zauber von sich abzuschütteln, in diesem Fall lediglich eine Frage der Willenskraft und an der mangelte es ihm keineswegs. Sobald er wieder die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte, bemerkte er, das Lazarus sich losgerissen hatte. Dabei hatte er ihn schon gehabt! Hasdrubal verschwendete keine weitere Zeit mehr. Er schleuderte einen Zauber auf Leonidas, nur um sicher zugehen, das dieser ihm nicht noch einmal dazwischenfunken würde. Danach setzte sich Hasdrubal wieder in Bewegung. Um nichts in der Welt würde er den Todesser jetzt entkommen lassen!

XXXXXXXXXX

Während Lazarus durch die Räume und Korridore flüchtete und nicht wußte wie er schnellstmöglich unentdeckt aus seinem architektonisch verschachtelten Elternhaus entkommen konnte, traf ihn plötzlich ein rettender Gedankengang mit ungeahnter Gewalt:

_Der Zwischenboden!_

Zwischen dem Salon und der Küche befand sich ein großer Hohlraum, den er als Kind öfters benutzt hatte um sich verstecken. Das ehemalige Lager für diverse, illegale Gegenstände bot nun den idealen Fluchtweg.

Im Salon angekommen, rollte sich Lazarus auf dem Boden ab und schaffte es so rechtzeitig unter einen der niedrigen Tische, gerade in dem Moment, als Hasdrubal Sacheverell den Raum betrat. Er beobachtete wie die blauen Augen des Aurors sich in dem großen Salon umsahen und nach ihm Ausschau hielten.

Lazarus rückte vorsichtig weiter unter den Tisch. Seine Schuhe quietschten leise sobald sie den glattpolierten Holzboden berührten und seine verschwitzten Handflächen rutschten haltlos über den Untergrund. Er war so verdächtig laut, das er fürchtete, er müßte sich jeden Moment selbst verraten. Alleine sein Herzschlag pumpte so viel Blut auf einmal, daß dieses Getöse für jeden im Umkreis von zehn Metern noch hörbar sein mußte. Aber der Auror sah ihn nicht, hörte ihn nicht…noch nicht.

Lazarus krabbelte weiter unter dem Tisch entlang, schob die Ledertasche mit den Büchern vor sich her. Nur noch wenige Meter und er würde den schmalen Eingang erreichen, von dem aus man in den Zwischenboden gelangen konnte…vorausgesetzt er würde überhaupt noch durch diesen Eingang passen, das letzte Mal hatte er ihn vor Jahren benutzt.

Der Eingang war mit einer eisernen Platte zugedeckt. Leicht genug um sie anzuheben, aber sie lag so ungünstig ihrer Fassung das Lazarus im Geiste bereits das quietschende und schabende Geräusch hören konnte, welches sie verursachen würde wenn er sie anhob. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab fester, richtete ihn auf die Luke und sprach in Gedanken einen einfachen, afrikanischen Zauber aus um die Geräusche abzudämpfen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hasdrubals Sinne waren geschärft. In dem stillen und leeren Salon schien er auf den ersten Blick die einzige Person zu sein. Er wußte natürlich, daß es nicht so war. Lazarus Marlowe war hier _irgendwo_…aber der Raum war groß und unübersichtlich.

Er durfte nicht entkommen! Er hatte seinen Sohn ermordet und jetzt war Hasdrubal am Zug…

Der Auror konzentrierte sich. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es, als ob irgendwo in dem Raum Magie angewendet wurden war. Er spürte das verräterische Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Er folgte seiner Intuition und ging langsam in die Hocke, so daß er unter die zahlreichen Tische und Stühle sehen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine tiefhängende Tischdecke…der dunkelblaue Stoff bewegte sich leicht…

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus ließ zuerst die Tasche mit den Büchern hinab. Der Zauber den er angewandt hatte dämpfte das Geräusch fast vollständig, als die Tasche auf dem Grund des Zwischenbodens aufschlug. Leider war die Öffnung weitaus schmaler als er in Erinnerung hatte, aber er versuchte sich dennoch hindurchzuzwängen…er kam nicht mal bis zur Hüfte, da steckte er schon fest und seine Beine fanden im Zwischenboden so wenig platz, das sie von starken Muskelkrämpfen durchschossen wurden, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen.

_Scheiße!_ fluchte er im Geiste, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte nicht zu schreien. Es half alles nichts, er mußte wieder auf Magie zurückgreifen. Mit einem raschen Flick seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Öffnung ein Stück weit vergrößern…doch mit blankem Entsetzen mußte er feststellen, daß das leise polternde Geräusch was dabei entstand, die Grenzen des Stillzaubers überschritten und _deutlich_ hörbar war.

Es verging nur eine Sekunde.

Plötzlich schoß der Auror unter den Tisch, versuchte nach seinem Arm zu greifen und hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Lazarus tauchte automatisch in den Zwischenboden hinab, griff nach der Tasche mit den Büchern und rückte von der Öffnung weg.

Er sah das Gesicht des Aurors über ihn auftauchen: „Raus da Junge!" bellte Hasdrubal und seine Stimme war wutverzerrt. Lazarus rückte weiter nach hinten, bis er eine Wand im Rücken hatte und er sich sicher war, das der Auror ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte…Hasdrubal schien das vollkommen egal zu sein. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die formlose Dunkelheit die im Zwischenboden nistete und begann Lähmzauber in alle möglichen Richtungen abzuschießen. Einer der Flüche zuckte haarscharf an Lazarus Ohr vorbei.

Lazarus hatte genug gesehen und er verspürte nicht den Wunsch, sich mit dem Auror anzulegen. Er wollte nur noch von hier verschwinden. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er durch den engen Zwischenboden und in der Dunkelheit hinter ihm sah er gerade, wie Hasdrubal ebenfalls versuchte den Zwischenboden zu betreten.

Lazarus stieß mit dem Knie gegen einen eisernen Griff, nach dem er gesucht hatte: Eine weitere Luke.

Atemlos zog er sie auf und dämmriges Licht flutete den Zwischenboden. Schon begann der Auror wieder Flüche auf den nun gut sichtbaren Lazarus zu schleudern, doch die meisten schlugen in den Stützbalken ein. Lazarus befand sich jetzt direkt über der Küche. Er schmiß die Tasche mit den Büchern hinunter und ließ sich selbst durch die Luke fallen. Danach hielt ihn nichts mehr in dem Haus, nicht einmal ein klarer Gedanke. Er packte die Tasche, stürmte raus ins Freie und sobald er wußte, daß er apparieren konnte, verschwand er.

Als Hasdrubal kurze Zeit später aus dem Haus kam, fand er die Gegend verlassen vor und er wußte, daß er seine Chance vertan hatte.

Dieses mal zumindest.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Leonidas!" schrie Adorabelle aufgebracht, als sie und ihr Mann die Bibliothek erreichten. Die Eingangstür und eine ganze Reihe von Bücherregalen lagen in Schutt und Asche.

Kopeck Marlowe starrte auf die Buchfetzen die überall auf dem Boden verstreut lagen: „Oh Merlin und Salazar! Was hast du gemacht!"

Leonidas, etwas zerschrammt im Gesicht und mit blutigen Armen, schaute unschuldig von einem zum anderen. Kopeck trat vor, fiel vor einem der Bücher auf die Knie und hob die zerfetzten, versenkten Überreste an: „Weißt du was das hier war! _Die Kunst der Blutmagie_ von Guís Valbourg. Französisches Original von 1423…_zerstört_! WAS HAST DU HIER GEMACHT!"

Leonidas Mund schnappte ein paar Mal auf und zu, doch ihm fiel keine passende Entschuldigung ein. _Oh Vater, warum fragst du? Dein erstgeborener Lieblingssohn hat den Sohn eines Aurors ermordet und sie haben sich ausgerechnet in unserer Bibliothek ein kleines Gefecht geliefert. Ist das nicht offensichtlich!_ Nun, das konnte er natürlich nicht sagen. In dieser Familie galt es gewissermaßen als blasphemisch, wenn man versuchte dem Heiligen Lazarus etwas anzuhängen.

Seine Schwester Laurie und ihr Freund Dubaku kamen schlitternd in dem Raum zum stehen: „Wir haben was gehört! Was ist passiert?" rief sie und dann, mit einem Blick auf die zerfetzten Regale, Bücher und ihren knienden Vater: „Was zum-?"

Verwirrt starrte sie Leonidas an. Da war sie nicht die einzige: Dubaku schien, wie immer, leicht amüsiert, seine Mutter schenkte ihm einen erschreckend vernichtenden Blick und sein Vater schien nicht mehr als ein menschliches Wrack zu sein, nachdem seine Bücher vor ihm in Fetzen lagen. Leonidas zuckte im Geiste mit den Schultern. Es war Zeit für eine absolut _fantastische_ Lüge: „Hier ist irgendein dickes Insekt herumgeflogen und…naja…am Ende hab ich es schließlich erwischt."

Irgendwo im Raum brach ein weiteres Bücherregal zusammen und die brennenden Bücherhaufen zischelten fröhlich vor sich hin.

**Kommentar:** Ja, du bist ein ganz toller Lügner Leonidas XD Wenigstens hält er sein Versprechen gegenüber Lazarus und petzt nicht…

**Kalisto: **Huch, findest du echt das sich da mein Schreibstil verbessert hat? Komisch, denn ich hatte während dieser Kapitel eine kleine Blockade und ich hab die Sätze nur noch so dahin gestottert. Hat ja scheinbar trotzdem funktioniert ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Würde dich ein phantasierender Lazarus etwa großartig wundern? Naja, auch wenn er keine Ruhe zum Schlafen findet bleibt die Tatsache bestehen, das er ein Zauberer ist und vielleicht das eine oder andere Mittelchen kennt um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden…ansonsten ist er ja bei Ulysses in guter Gesellschaft und der kennt bestimmt den einen oder anderen Psychiater.

Oh ja, ich liebe meine Ausflüchte XD

Die abgekauten Fingernägel lohnen sich sicher (du hast Fingernägel bis zum Ellenbogen? Das ist ja kurios XD ).


	44. Kapitel 44

44. Hywell Hargreave: Vor der stillen Kammer

**Personen:**

Hywell Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge, ehemals Askaban Wächter_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere Cousin von Hywell und ehemaliger Wächter Askabans_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin. Hywell tauchte bei ihm unter_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell_

Erinys und Elicius Norcross: _Zwei abtrünnige Todesser und Mitglieder der Conventiculum_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Im Gegenzug für die Information wer seinen Sohn Quirin tötete, duldet der Auror Hasdrubal Hywell nun in seinem geschützten Haus. Dieser Deal ermöglichte es Hasdrubal zumindest einen der fünf Mörder, Zebulon Huntsville, zu überwältigen. Währenddessen ahnt Hywell wenig von dem was wirklich vorgeht: Zum Beispiel das der Dunkle Lord ihn verdächtigt einer der abtrünnigen Conventiculum zu sein, oder das der Verräter Elicius Norcross einen Märtyrertod wählte um sich selbst vor der Folter zu bewahren und Hywell mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Es war mehr als ein Tag vergangen, seit der junge Todesser Hywell Hargreave bei dem erfolgreichen, alternden Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Eigentlich konnte Hywell den Zeitraum nur grob schätzen, denn in den wenigen Kellerräumen in denen er sich aufhalten durfte, gab es alles Mögliche, nur keine funktionierende Uhr.

Der Auror hatte nichts von seiner furchteinflößenden Art eingebüßt. Er bedachte den Todesser noch immer mit dem Selben strengen und drohenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Jenseits dieser warnenden Blicke fiel selten ein Wort und Hywell hatte das sichere Gefühl, daß der Auror ihn nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe duldete, sondern weil es nun mal Teil eines Deals war. Hywell war es egal. Er fühlte sich relativ sicher, so sicher wie man sich nur fühlen konnte, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine leichenartigen Hände nach einem ausstreckte und gewaltsam zu packen versuchte.

Doch es gab etwas, was Hywell dennoch mit tiefer Sorge betrachtete: Er wußte, das er seit kurzem nicht mehr alleine im Keller war. Da gab es eine weitere Person, abgesehen von dem Auror und ihm selbst. Vor einigen Stunden hatte Hywell beobachtet, wie Hasdrubal eine schwarzgekleidete, große Gestallt in eine separate Kammer levitiert hatte. In dem schwachen Dämmerlicht welches im Keller herrschte, war es nicht möglich gewesen, zu erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte…aber natürlich hatte Hywell seine Vermutungen. Und diese Vermutungen sprachen von dem Todesser Zebulon Huntsville. Einer der Mörder von Quirin Sacheverell und vor allem einer der Todesser von denen Hywell in Aberdeen aufgespürt wurden war. Letzteres war eindeutlich schlimmerer Natur.

Hywell wußte wie Zebulon Huntsville arbeitete: Blutrünstig, sadistisch und hinterhältig. Und eben diese Person war mit ihm hier unten, im selben Keller, lediglich einige Räume entfernt.

Und eine düstere Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte von einer kommenden Gefahr, von einem Moment in dem Zebulon plötzlich vor ihm stehen würde, böse grinsend.

Andererseits war er sich sicher, das Zebulon längst nicht mehr in einem Zustand war, in dem er sich aus eigener Kraft befreien könnte. Hywell konnte sich gut vorstellen, was der Auror ihm angetan hatte und noch antun würde.

Hywell saß auf einem alten, schäbigen Sessel und blätterte lustlos in einem Buch herum. Da die meisten Seiten fehlten konnte er nicht einmal genau sagen um was es ging. Er achtete auch nicht sonderlich darauf. Er war unfähig über andere Dinge als die Todesser und Lord Voldemort nachzudenken und so hingen seine Gedanken so unbeweglich in seinem Kopf wie ein schwerer Morgennebel. In regelmäßigen Abständen suchten ihn sogar Panikattacken heim. Er wußte daß der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er Hywell geschnappt hatte und jede kleine Information gewaltsam aus ihm herausgequetscht hatte. Und das war nicht nur Hywells eigenes Verderben. Es wäre auch der Untergang von Erinys und Elicius Norcross, die Verräter und es wäre der Untergang für seinen Cousin Cyrano.

_Du steckst verdammt tief in der Scheiße_, flüsterte ihm die Innere Stimme zu, die verdächtig nach seinem älteren Cousin klang, _egal wie du es drehst oder wendest, diesmal gibt es keinen Ausweg mehr._ Die Cyrano-Stimme hatte natürlich recht.

„Halt die Klappe." knurrte Hywell frustriert, aber die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern das in dem Kellerraum verhallte: „Ich bin optimistisch. Das wird schon alles gut gehen."

_Quatsch, es wird nicht gutgehen. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken. Sie haben dich einmal gefunden und sie werden dich wieder finden. Und selbst wenn eine handvoll Todesser an Hasdrubal scheitern sollte, ist da immer noch der Dunkle Lord selber. Wenn er will holt er dich persönlich hier heraus._

Hywell fühlte wie sein Herz einen Schlag verpaßte und langsam ließ er das Buch sinken und starrte in den düsteren Keller vor ihn. Der Dunkle Lord _persönlich_! Die pessimistische Cyrano-Stimme hatte recht: Selbst wenn die Todesser nicht an Hasdrubal vorbeikommen sollten, dann konnte sich der Dunkle Lord immer noch _selbst_ dazu herablassen hier aufzutauchen. Hywell hatte solche Geschichten oft genug gehört: Voldemort mischte sich zu gerne in das aktive Kampfgeschehen ein. Vielleicht um in Übung zu bleiben, vielleicht auch um seine Überlegenheit zur Schau zu stellen, vielleicht war es sogar purer Sadismus. Man konnte nicht behaupten, daß die Todesser die Drecksarbeit für sich alleine hatten, denn der Dunkle Lord war immer offen für die eine oder andere Spielerei.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich im Keller des Aurors alles andere als sicher. Er wurde von dem gleichen Gefühl erfaßt wie auf Erinys Hausboot: Einer dunklen Vorahnung. Einem fast instinktiven Wissen, das etwas Schreckliches bevorstand.

_Der Dunkle Lord wird kommen und mich holen._

Dieser Gedanke klang wie eine Tatsache.

_Er wird mich foltern und töten._

„Hargreave!" knurrte plötzlich eine rauhe Stimme hinter ihm. Hywell sprang entsetzt auf, wirbelte herum und ließ das Buch fallen. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, daß der Auror ihm seine Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte.

Es war nicht der Dunkle Lord der vor Hywell stand. _Natürlich ist er es nicht, du Idiot. Hast du allen Ernsts damit gerechnet, das er es ist!_

Vor ihm stand der alternde Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell. Sein faltiges Gesicht lag in Sorge, aber viel deutlicher zeichnete sich eine wilde Zufriedenheit ab. Hywell schätzte, das es etwas mit dem gefangenen Todesser Zebulon zu tun haben mußte. Ihm war es auch egal, er wollte nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken, was ein Mensch einem anderen Menschen antun konnte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du den Tod vor Augen." sagte Hasdrubal mäßig belustigt.

_Hab ich doch auch, über kurz oder lang. _

„Ich war in Gedanken." klärte Hywell auf.

„So? Scheinen aber sehr düstere Gedanken gewesen zu sein."

„Ähm…ja, kann man so sagen."

Der Auror musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann zog er seine buschigen, weißen Augenbrauen zu einer Angespannten Linie zusammen. „Du hattest Recht mit Zebulon. Er hat tatsächlich meinen Sohn ermordet, zusammen mit vier anderen Todessern."

„Vier?" fragte Hywell, aber im Grunde wußte er nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er war nur erleichtert darüber, daß sein Tipp richtig gewesen war.

„Mit Ulysses Rathburn hattest du auch Recht. _Bastarde_!" Der finstere Ausdruck kehrte in Hasdrubals Gesicht zurück und die blauen Augen glänzten haßerfüllt. Über die anderen drei Täter wollte Hasdrubal offensichtlich nichts weiter sagen und Hywell traute sich auch nicht nachzufragen. Wen interessierte es schon? Der Auror hatte Recht: Es waren Bastarde, so oder so. Auch wenn Hywell strenggenommen selbst ein Mitglied ihres Klubs war.

„Du hast mir die richtigen Namen genannt, das rechne ich dir hoch an. Ich glaube dir sogar, das du niemals einen Menschen gefoltert oder getötet hast…zumindest nicht direkt. Ich kann dich für nichts verurteilen, außer für dein Dunkles Mal. Wie auch immer, ich halte dich für _fast_ unschuldig. Du bist _fast_ ein Zivilist in meinen Augen. Wir müssen nur noch überlegen, wie wir dich aus dieser Scheiße hier herauskriegen, ohne das du Voldemort in die Hände fällst."

Bei diesem Namen mußte Hywell unwillkürlich schaudern und ihm wurde eiskalt. Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf den staubigen Fußboden. Ihm wurde bewußt, was für eine seltsame Situation es war, weil ein Auror einem Todesser seine Hilfe anbot.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie das Ministerium auf deine Geschichte reagieren würde", begann der Auror langsam: „Dieser Tage sind sie allzu voreilig mit ihrem Urteil. Die Meisten sind paranoid, das muß man leider sagen. Es kommt immer seltener vor, daß einer freigesprochen wird. Männer und Frauen haben die weggesperrt, da kann man sich nur noch an den Kopf fassen und diese Willkür verfluchen. Ich kann also wirklich nicht sagen, was man mit dir machen wird. Ein Schutzaufenthalt wäre natürlich angebracht, aber schlimmstenfalls schicken sie dich gleich nach Askaban."

_Nicht schon wieder Askaban!_ dröhnte es in Hywells Kopf, _es ist schon ätzend genug wenn man dafür bezahlt wird, das man dort arbeitet, aber eingesperrt sein…!_

„Gibt es keine Altarnative?" fragte Hywell vorsichtig.

„Wenn das Ministerium dir einen Schutzaufenthalt gewährleisten könnte, wärst du in Sicherheit. Der Dunkle Lord würde dann nicht mehr an dich rankommen. Du solltest das Risiko eingehen. Sich in meinem Keller zu verkriechen ist nur eine Übergangslösung."

Das wußte Hywell. Am Anfang hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, hier her zu kommen, aber inzwischen war ihm klar geworden, das er sich lediglich in einem _einfachen_ Haus befand, das ein _einzelner_ Auror bewohnte.

„Okay…vielleicht sollte ich das Risiko eingehen und mich stellen." murmelte Hywell.

Der Auror wollte gerade etwas antworten, als sie von einem leisen Schaben und Kratzen unterbrochen wurden. Angespannt lauschten sie.

Hywell dachte sofort an Zebulon Huntsville, der sich einige Räume entfernt befand, der Auror aber schien keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er wandte sich ab und stieg langsam die knarrende Kellertreppe hinauf. Hywell folgte ihm bis zur ersten Stufe und drückte sich näher ans danebenstehende Gerümpel.

Hasdrubal öffnete, mit gezogenem Zauberstab, die Kellertür und ein kleiner Kauz flatterte auf und ließ sich auf dem Geländer nieder. Hywell sah einen amtlich aussehenden Brief, der an dem einen Bein des Kauzes festgemacht wurden war. Der Auror löste den Brief, öffnete ihn und ließ ihn schweigend.

Schließlich senkte er seine Schultern, seufzte und drehte sich zu dem jungen Todesser um: „Ein Brief aus St.Mungos. Die Heiler informieren mich, daß meine Frau einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat. Der Tod von Quirin hat sie schwer getroffen."

Hywell räusperte sich leicht: „Ähm…tut mir leid." sagte er.

Der Auror verstaute den Brief in seiner Robe, packte vorsichtig den Kauz und wandte sich ans gehen: „Ich muß los." verabschiedete er sich grimmig und schloß die Kellertür hinter sich.

Hywell war wieder alleine. Eine alte Angst kroch wieder auf ihn zu und packte ihn.

Eigentlich konnte er nicht einmal sagen, das er alleine war: Zebulon war hier irgendwo.

Hywell rückte langsam von der Treppe ab und durchquerte mehrere kleine Räume, bis er an die einzige geschlossene Tür gelangte. Sie war schäbig und die weiße Farbe blätterte überall ab. Sie machte keinen stabilen Eindruck, aber Hywell konnte mit aller Sicherheit sagen, das ein Zauber diese Tür geschlossen hielt.

Zebulon mußte sich dort hinter befinden. Dieser Gedanke war irgendwie unheimlich und vor allem beunruhigend.

In welchem Zustand befand sich der Todesser, war er überhaupt noch am Leben? _Will ich das eigentlich so genau wissen?_

Hywell griff nach dem Türgriff. _Wenn sich die Tür öffnen läßt, dann schlage ich sie am Besten gleich wieder zu. Ich will das nicht sehen! Ich will nur wissen, ob über die Tür ein Zauber gesprochen wurde!_

Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Hywell atmete erleichtert aus. Diese verdammte Neugierde!

Er legte das Ohr an die Tür, doch er hörte nichts außer seinen eigenen Herzschlag und Atmung. Jenseits der Tür lag alles in Schweigen.

Wenn er einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sich gewaltsam Eintritt verschaffen können. Zum Glück hatte er keinen Zauberstab.

Es geschah als er sich wieder in den Sessel setzen wollte: Er spürte ein kurzes Prickeln auf seiner Haut, das sich in ein schwaches Brennen wandelte. Es war das Gefühl wenn mehrere Schutzzauber auf einmal fielen und in sich zusammenbrachen. Plötzlich existierten keine magischen Banne und Flüche mehr, die das Haus des Aurors vor feindlichen Zugriffen schützten. Jetzt fühlte es sich an, als stünde mal mit einem mal auf einer offenen Steppe wo man schutzlos einem kalten Wind ausgesetzt war.

_Keine Banne mehr! Keine Zauber mehr! Keine Flüche mehr!_

Hywells Herz verpaßte mehrere Schläge und die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft:_ Die Todesser sind hier!_

**Kommentar:** Ich werde meiner Neigung zu Cliffhangern weiterhin offen nachgehen…wie schön das _ich_ weiß was noch passiert und _ihr_ nicht ;P

Ich wollte Hasdrubal mal als netter und umgänglicher darstellen. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, er ist derzeit nur etwas angefressen. Es wäre übertrieben wenn er auch noch Hywell fertigmachen würde. Das mit Zebulon ist natürlich was anderes. Zebulon ist zwar ein Arsch, aber er tut mir momentan doch etwas leid.

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Stell dir vor Lazarus wäre so angeschlagen wie Leon…Papa Marlowe wäre wahrscheinlich durchgedreht und hätte die besten Heiler bezahlt damit sie sich drum kümmern XD

Leonidas und Laurie haben halt einen schweren Stand, aber, hey, sie gehen gut damit um oder? Ich würd schon längst in der Ecke sitzen und heulen aber die beiden führen ein lustiges Leben ;)

Was mit Dubaku und Laurie ist werde ich dir sicher nicht erzählen…du darfst denken was du willst, aber bis jetzt warst du ja auch immer ganz gut darin Andeutungen herauszulesen…theoretisch ist er DER Freund und nicht EIN Freund…aber was heißt das schon? Kann mir auch nicht vorstellen das Laurie da nen großen Unterschied machen würde, sie ist nicht das Mädchen für normale Beziehungen, finde ich.

Eigentlich wollte ich ja eine FF über die Schulzeit von Laurie, Leon und Lazarus schreiben, aber jetzt hab ich mich doch für Ulysses, Erinys und Elicius entschieden…da es ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt ist, würde ich das Marlowe Thema richtig gerne einem anderen Autoren überlassen, denn da kann man richtig viel rausholen, weil man da quasi jede Richtung einschlagen könnte…weiß ja nicht ob irgend jemand Interesse daran hätte.


	45. Kapitel 45

45. Ulysses Rathburn: In der stillen Kammer

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurde_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Junger Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika _

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Abtrünniger, als Strafe machte man ihn zu einem willenlosen Werwolf_

Nefarius Woodward: _Arbeitet im St.Mungos, eigentlich ist er aber ein kleiner Verbrecher im Untergrund mit einer Menge Informationen…_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser. Wurde von Hasdrubal überwältigt und befindet sich nun als Gefangener in dessen Haus_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Alternder Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Hywell Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge und verdächtigt ein Mitglied der abtrünnigen Conventiculum zu sein_

Die Fünf Mörder: _Ulysses, Lazarus, Dilanio, Zebulon und Severus Snape töteten Quirin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach wie vor haben haben die Todesser vor in Hasdrubals Haus einzudringen um an den untergetauchten Todesser Hywell Hargreave heranzukommen. Da sie nun, dank des gebildeten Lazarus, wissen wie sie an den Zauberbannen vorbeikommen die Hasdrubals Haus schützen, müssen sie eigentlich nur noch warten bis der Auror das Haus verläßt…was für ein Zufall das gerade jetzt ein wichtiger Brief aus dem. St.Mungos eintrifft…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: später Abend des 27. Oktobers 1978_

_Das mit der Eule und dem angeblichen Nervenzusammenbruch war eine verflucht gute Idee,_ lobte sich Ulysses Rathburn selber. Erstaunlich das die Leute immer wieder gutgläubig darauf reinfielen, sobald ein geliebter Mensch in den Briefen erwähnt wurde.

Der Auror war außer Haus. Da das Flohnetzwerk nicht benutzt wurden war und man in dem Haus nicht apparieren konnte, schien der Auror Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Es war ja auch vollkommen egal, _wie_ er gegangen war, Hauptsache er _war_ gegangen.

Jetzt hatten die drei Todesser Zeit um sich Zutritt zu dem gutgeschützten Haus zu verschaffen. Lazarus Marlowe hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht die einzelnen Gegenzauber für die Banne und Flüche nachzuschlagen. Jetzt hatte er die meisten Schutzzauber, die um das Haus des Aurors gespannt waren, bereits zerstört und sekündlich brachen weitere in sich zusammen.

„Okay, das wars." sagte Lazarus schließlich und senkte den Zauberstab: „Wir können das Haus jetzt betreten."

Ulysses schnippte seine Zigarette weg und er und der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell zogen synchron ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ich vertrau dir einfach mal, daß du keinen übersehen hast." sagte Ulysses an Lazarus gewandt, zauberte die Eingangstür auf und betrat das Haus. Das er nicht in Sekundebruchteilen tot umfiel war schon mal ein vielversprechendes Zeichen.

Die beiden anderen Todesser folgten ihm. Sie standen in einem dunklen Flur mit verkleideten Wänden aus edlem Holz und scheinbar teuren Gemälden. Der Auror schien mehr als gut zu verdienen. Ulysses hätte sich zu keiner Zeit in seinem Leben auch nur einen der Bilderrahmen leisten können. Dafür machte sein Job aber auch eindeutig mehr Spaß…

Sie hörten ein gedämpftes Poltern über sich. Vielleicht Hywell Hargreave. Als Ulysses sich umsah entdeckte er eine offenstehende Kellertür. Das erinnerte ihn an Zebulon Huntsville…obwohl ihm sein schmerzender Körper Erinnerung genug war, an Zebulons Schläge.

„Ihr beide geht nach oben und durchsucht dort die Räume. Und ihr wißt ja: Hywell wird nicht getötet oder sonst was! Ich seh mich im Keller um." sagte Ulysses. Lazarus warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er mit Dilanio begann die Räume zu durchforsten.

Ulysses stieg humpelnd die Treppe hinab, durchsuchte die Kellerräume und erreichte schließlich die einzige geschlossene Tür. Ihr schmutziges Weiß hob sich gespenstisch von der düsteren Umgebung an, wie ein alter Knochen in einem Haufen nasser, schwarzer Erde.

Das mußte der kleine Raum sein, über den ein Schweigzauber gesprochen wurden war. Der Raum, in dem sich Zebulon Huntsville befand.

Eine altbekannte dunkle Vorfreude stieg in Ulysses auf…aber sie war nicht so vollkommen wie erwartet. Irgend etwas dämpfte sie, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war.

In Gedanken zuckte er mit den Schultern und zauberte die Tür auf. Knarrend öffnete sie sich. Der kleine Raum dahinter war mit Fliesen ausgelegt, von denen die meisten schon Risse hatten oder ganz zersprungen waren. An der Wand hingen ein dreckiger Spiegel und ein schäbiges Waschbecken. Ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich bei dem Raum um ein altes, nicht benutztes Badezimmer. Eine fast heruntergebrannte Kerze spendete ihr dämmriges Licht. Ulysses machte einen Schritt in den Raum. Es stank nach Angstschweiß und Blut, aber zum Glück nicht nach mehr.

In der Badewanne lag ein massiger Körper. In dem schwachen Zwielicht sah er wie ein formloser Haufen aus, aber alleine die Größe verriet daß es Zebulon Huntsville sein mußte. Der Todesser rührte sich nicht und Ulysses trat näher.

Ulysses sprach einen schwachen Lumoszauber aus und helles Licht flutete den Raum.

Der Todesser Zebulon Huntsville war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand: Aus zahlreichen Wunden am Kopf sickerte träge dickflüssiges Blut. Die Augen waren fast vollkommen zugeschwollen, die Wangen und der Kiefer ein einziges, blutiges Schlachtfeld. Die Lippe war aufgeplatzt und an mehreren Stellen gespalten, so daß sie in Fransen herunterhing, ebenso wie die Ohren.

Ulysses ließ den Blick streifen und entdeckte weitere Wunden auf dem nackter Oberkörper: Schnitte, Prellungen…der keuchende Atem und der seltsam verzogene Brustkorb sagten ihm, das mehrere Rippen gebrochen waren.

Er hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen und war für noch Schlimmeres selbst verantwortlich, aber Zebulon in dieser Lage zu sehen war definitiv etwas _anderes_. Etwas _Besseres_. Oder es sollte zumindest besser sein, allerdings fühlte er sich jenseits dieser Befriedigung seltsam verwirrt und aufgewühlt. Er verdrängte diese Gefühle in seinem Inneren. Sie paßten nicht zu ihm. Nicht mehr.

„Sieht nicht gut aus, Kumpel." sagte Ulysses und fragte sich ob Zebulon ihn überhaupt hören konnte. Zur Bestätigung rollten Zebulons Augen hinter den geschlossenen, zugeschwollenen Lidern.

„Scheint als ob Hasdrubal relativ angefressen war. Hat dir sicher mal gut getan so dermaßen gefoltert zu werden, damit du weißt wie sich die Scheiße anfühlt."

Zebulon öffnete langsam die Augen und fixierte Ulysses. Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte Ulysses nur mit einem schmerzvollen und gepeinigten Ausdruck an. Ulysses hielt den Augenkontakt und das aufgewühlte Gefühl in seinem Inneren verstärkte sich. Die Intensität nahm so weit zu, daß es ihm einen kurzen, seelischen Stich im Herzen verpaßte, bevor es wieder erstarb.

_Mitleid? _

Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Ulysses automatisch zusammen. _Mitleid? So ein Unsinn! Ich bin ein gehirngeschädigter Bastard, alle sagen das, ich habe seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr so etwas wie Mitleid gespürt._

Aber warum fühlte er sich dann immer noch so elendig und schlecht?

Ulysses brach den Blickkontakt und sah sich weiter im Raum um. Auf einem niedrigen Schrank lagen ein Stück beschriebenes Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenglas. Er griff nach dem Pergament und begann zu lesen. Nach einer Weile stoppte er und wandte sich wieder an Zebulon: „Sieh mal an. Hast du das hier etwa _alles_ dem Auroren verraten? Ein bißchen Folter und schon fängst du an zu quasseln, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht." grinste er höhnisch und bemerkte wie Zebulon seine blutige Stirn runzelte.

Ulysses las weiter: „Du hast mindestens zwanzig Namen verraten, drei Verstecke und keine Ahnung was noch alles. Du kannst vom Glück reden das Hasdrubal dich erledigen wird, bevor der Dunkle Lord dich dafür umbringt."

Er wußte nicht ob der Auror schon einige Informationen an das Ministerium weitergegeben hatte, aber er glaubte nicht. Das Ministerium würde sich wundern, woher Hasdrubal plötzlich diese Informationen bezog und da Hasdrubal nichts von dem gefangenen Todesser erzählen durfte, mußte er die Informationen unauffälliger weitergeben.

Das Ministerium wollte niemanden sehen der so blutrünstig Selbstjustiz verübte.

Ulysses hoffte das der Auror keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben würde, etwas herumzuzählen…schließlich war Ulysses indirekt dafür verantwortlich, das Hasdrubal an den unfreiwilligen Informanten gekommen war. Und der Dunkle Lord würde es sehr schnell herausfinden können und Ulysses zur Verantwortung ziehen.

Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes ließ Ulysses das Pergament in Flammen aufgehen. Er mußte sich wirklich bald um Hasdrubal kümmern, mit Befehl oder ohne, sonst würde er in verdammt großen Problemen stecken.

„Falls du dich wunderst, wieso Hasdrubal dir plötzlich aufgelauert hat: Bedank dich bei mir."

Er beobachtete wie Zebulon entsetzt die Augen aufriß, soweit ihm das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Willst du wissen wieso?" knurrte Ulysses und ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand nieder: „Weil ich es nicht glauben konnte, das ausgerechnet mein eigener _Kumpel_ seinen Spaß daran hat, mich zu foltern. Und das nicht nur einmal oder zweimal, sondern ständig. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, blieb es nicht einmal bei Folterungen und das kann ich wirklich nicht ab!" Ulysses ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen als ihm ein weiteres mal schmerzlich bewußt wurde, das mehr als ein Dutzend Todesser davon wissen mußte, aber er selbst über ein Jahr lang nicht das geringste davon geahnt hatte…weil jeder _Cruciatus_ seine Erinnerung und seinen Geist wieder und wieder von Neuem zerfetzt und zerrissen hatte, bis fast nichts mehr von ihm übrig geblieben war. Zumindest nicht mehr als grenzenlose Wut und Wahnsinn und jenseits davon lediglich nagende Verzweiflung. Und vor Allem innerliche Leere.

Ulysses schob die Gedanken energisch von sich. Er zerschlug seine eigene Tatenlosigkeit, indem er Zebulon einen harten Stoß gegen die gebrochenen Rippen versetzte.

Der ältere Todesser heulte erstickt auf vor Schmerzen.

„Was ist? Tut das etwa schon weh? Hast du nicht mehr drauf?" bellte Ulysses belustigt und schlug erneut zu: „Ist das deine Grenze!"

Auch wenn er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch so etwas wie ein Funken Mitleid verspürt hatte, jetzt war es vollkommen verschwunden. Es meldete sich auch nicht wieder, während er weiterhin absichtlich auf die Bruchstellen von Rippen und Armen schlug, bis sich Zebulon schreiend in der Wanne herumwarf.

Ulysses Wut zerschlug seine tiefsitzende Verzweiflung und füllte sie Innere Leere. Jetzt fühlte er sich besser. Er fühlte sich sogar fast schon wie immer.

„Verdammt noch mal, schrei nicht so rum!" lachte er drohend: „Das ist nichts gegen den Dreizehnfachen _Cruciatus_ der mich getroffen hat!" Das beendete die Hochstimmung und Ulysses stoppte abrupt. Das Echo einer alten Todesangst flackerte wieder auf, als er sich an diesen Moment erinnerte. Die altbekannten Kopfschmerzen stellten sich langsam wieder ein, wie immer wenn er zu nah über den Boden der Vergangenheit streifte.

Der Dunkle Lord würde wieder wissen daß er mit sich selber kämpfte und dafür würde er ihn wieder foltern. Und wenn dieses Mittel nicht mehr funktionieren würde, dann würde er Ulysses einfach umbringen. Und Ulysses war sich ziemlich sicher, das er langsam einen Punkt erreichte, wo die Folterungen nichts mehr nützten.

_Verdammt_, dachte er, _ich habe schon mein altes Leben verloren, ich will nicht auch noch dieses hier verlieren._

Er wollte ein Todesser bleiben, aber was wenn er sich irgendwann nicht mehr dazu überwinden konnte zu foltern und zu töten, weil es ihm einfach nicht mehr die Befriedigung verschaffte? Weil er es nicht mehr _wollte_?

„Da hast du echt eine tolle Scheiße angerichtet, als du mich das Letzte mal gefoltert hast Zebulon. Ich schätze da ist einiges schief gegangen." knurrte Ulysses abfällig und starrte den anderen Todesser düster an.

Zebulons Augen bohrten sich hilfesuchend in Ulysses.

„Was ist?" äffte Ulysses bitter.

Zebulon bewegte lautlos seinen Mund.

„Was redest du da!" fuhr ihnUlysses an.

Zebulon bewegte wieder seinen Mund, doch diesmal war ein heiseres Flüstern zu verstehen.

Ulysses beugte sich näher um die Worte hören zu können. Und beim dritten Mal verstand er Zebulons Worte: „_Hilfe_."

Ulysses Herz verpaßte einen Schlag. Ein nagendes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und plötzlich verspürte er wirklich den Wunsch zu _helfen_.

„Du kannst mich mal!" zischte er Zebulon zu, aber seine Stimme zitterte.

„_Hilf mir_."

„Nein!"

„_Bitte_."

„Nein verdammt!" Ulysses hätte vor Verzweiflung schreien können. Er wollte dieses unerträgliche Gefühl von Mitleid von sich abschütteln und helfen! Aber sein Trotz und seine Wut befahlen ihm es nicht zu tun.

„_Es tut mir Leid, Ulysses_." keuchte Zebulon schwach.

„Du lügst!" fuhr ihn Ulysses an, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, das er Unrecht hatte. Zebulons Gesichtsausdruck war so erschreckend ehrlich, das es sich nicht um eine Lüge handeln konnte!

Ulysses hielt den Blickkontakt nicht mehr aus und ließ sich vom Badewannenrand auf den Boden gleiten, so daß er Zebulon nicht mehr sehen mußte. Er fühlte sich so dreckig und schlecht und sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr, das er hätte aufschreien können.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, das Zebulon ihn mit einem hilfesuchenden, verzweifelten Blick anstarren würde, jeder Gepeinigte tat das…aber Ulysses hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er es dieses Mal nicht ertragen konnte.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach sterben, Zebulon?" flüsterte Ulysses. Statt einer Antwort des Todessers brannte die Haut seines rechten Oberarms, dort wo er das Pergament festgebunden hatte, mit dem er und Nefarius Woodward kommunizierten.

Automatisch krempelte er den Ärmel hoch, band das Pergament los und las die Nachricht.

_Besser ihr beeilt euch. Hasdrubal hat den Schwindel gerade bemerkt und ist im Begriff St.Mungos wieder zu verlassen._

_N.W._

Die Nachricht hatte wenig Bedeutung für Ulysses. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Am Besten, er blieb einfach sitzen und wartete ab bis der Auror hier erscheinen würde. Hasdrubal würde Lazarus Marlowe und Dilanio Lowell töten, Hywell somit retten und schlußendlich über Ulysses stolpern.

_Was Besseres verdiene ich auch nicht. Zebulon hat recht, ich bin nicht mehr als ein gehirngeschädigter Bastard. So gesehen bin ich nicht mal ein richtiger Todesser. Ich bin auf die Welt gekommen durch einen dreckigen Unfall und bin zum Todesser geworden durch einen dreckigen Unfall. Zu was macht mich das also? Zu einem nichtsnutzigen, gehirngeschädigten Ausrutscher. _

Kämpfen war sinnlos geworden. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn ohnehin töten, weil die Folterungen wahrscheinlich nichts mehr bringen würden. Jede Anstrengung die er unternehmen würde um am Leben zu bleiben würde vergeblich sein, also konnte er auch gleich sitzen bleiben.

„Ulysses!" rief plötzlich ein Stimme, irgendwo im Keller. Lazarus Marlowe. Ulysses stöhnte innerlich auf.

Er hörte wie sich der jüngere Todesser suchend durch den Keller bewegte: „Hey Ulysses wo bleibst du denn? Wir haben Hywell Hargreave!"

Wieder ein dieses kurze Aufheulen seines Gewissens. Als vermeintliches Mitglied der Conventiculum würde Hywell die Hölle erwarten. Es würde sogar die Folterungen übertreffen die Ulysses über sich ergehen lassen mußte. Und dadurch verspürte Ulysses momentan mehr Verbundenheit gegenüber Hywell, als zu den anderen Todessern.

Ulysses raffte sich langsam auf. Er wollte nicht das Lazarus diesen Raum betrat und irgendwelche Fragen stellte.

Zebulon suchte wieder Blickkontakt und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Vergiss es Zebulon." knurrte Ulysses.

„_Bitte Ulysses-_"

„Nein! Und jetzt laß mich in Ruhe!" blaffte er und setzte sich zielstrebig in Bewegung Richtung Tür.

„_BITTE ULYSSES_!"

Ulysses schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ging. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an zurückzukehren und sein Gewissen damit zu besänftigen, das er Zebulon half. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an das was ihm noch blieb: Seinen Trotz.

Einen Raum weiter traf er auch Lazarus, der sich suchend umgesehen hatte.

„Wo bleibst du denn?" fragte Lazarus ungeduldig: „Wir haben Hywell…ähm, hast du Zebulon gefunden?"

„Nein." antwortete Ulysses tonlos.

„Sollten wir nicht doch noch nach ihm suchen?"

„Nein." antortete Ulysses wieder und auf den empörten Ausdruck auf Lazarus Gesicht hin entgegnete er: „Hasdrubal ist auf dem Weg hier her."

„Was? Woher weißt du das!"

„Nicht so wichtig. Los, wir verschwinden."

**Kommentar:** Armer armer Hywell…Ulysses spürt zum ersten Mal wieder Mitleid…und das ausgerechnet bei Zebulon, der ihm die grausamsten Sachen angetan hat. Psychologisch gesehen recht interessant. Zebulon ist ein Arsch, aber vielleicht tut er auch jetzt mal leid? Ich hoffe es, denn auch das größte Arsch dieser Welt kann leiden.

In meiner Bio gibt es jetzt eine Timeline, wo ihr schauen könnt welche Geschichten des Gemeinschaftsprojektes wann spielen und wo weitere Geschichten geplant sind. Schaut euch das mal einfach an ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Tja…die guten Todesser mußten Hywell ja früher oder später erwischen, eine storytechnische Notwendigkeit.

Keine Ahnung warum Hasdrubal Hywell den Zauberstab nicht zurückgegeben hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es noch gemacht, aber da kam dann der Brief aus dem St.Mungos dazwischen…das mit der Schulzeitgeschichte der Marlowe Geschwister ist echt zeitlich bedingt. Erstens schreibe ich ja jetzt schon eine Schulzeitgeschichte, zweitens hab ich keine Zeit für noch ein solches Mammutprojekt, drittens plane ich gerade an einer direkten Vorgeschichte zu DuR. Ich mußte halt Prioritäten setzen, obwohl ich die Marlowes so gern hab ;)


	46. Kapitel 46

46. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Verlorenes Spiel

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Viktoria Sacheverell geborene White: _Die Ehefrau von Hasdrubal. Eine Muggel_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Auroren Anwärter, der von fünf Todessern brutal ermordet wurde_

Margaux: _Die junge Squib Haushälterin der Sacheverells_

Hywell Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Nefarius Woodward: _Ein Pfleger im St.Mungos…?_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach dem gewaltsamen Tod ihres Sohnes, erlitt Viktoria Sacheverell einen Nervenzusammenbruch und mußte ins St.Mungos eingeliefert werden. Sie ahnt nicht das ihr Ehemann Hasdrubal in der Zwischenzeit von dem Gedanken an Rache wie besessen ist. Hasdrubal erhält einen Brief aus dem St.Mungos in dem er gebeten wird, sofort im Krankenhaus zu erscheinen, weil seine Frau einen neuen Zusammenbruch erlitten haben soll…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Später Abend des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Hasdrubal hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als er das St.Mungos Krankenhaus erreichte. _Natürlich,_ sagte er sich, _deine Frau hat einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Wer würde sich keine Sorgen machen?_

Aber dennoch streifte eine dunkle Vorahnung den Rand seines Bewußtseins.

Er wanderte durch die Gänge und stoppte den ersten Heiler den er fand: „Ich bin der Ehemann von Viktoria Sacheverell. Können Sie mir sagen ob sie immer noch auf dem gleichen Zimmer liegt?" fragte er.

Der junge Heiler blickte nur kurz auf: „Die Muggel? Nein, die liegt immer noch auf der gleichen Station soviel ich weiß. Hat öfters nach Ihnen gefragt."

Hasdrubal bedankte sich und ging. Er spürte sein schlechtes Gewissen, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er sich trotz der Umstände so selten hier blicken ließ. Er schuldete Viktoria eine Erklärung, aber die konnte er ihr unmöglich geben. Die Wahrheit ging niemandem was an, sie war zu blutig, zu rachsüchtig.

Er erreichte das Einzelzimmer auf dem sie lag. Er konnte nur hoffen daß ihr Zustand nicht zu schlimm war. Aber was sollte er erwarten? Sie war schließlich diejenige gewesen, die die Holzkiste geöffnet hatte, in der die zerfetzten Überreste ihres einzigen Kindes gefunden hatten. Sie würde nie darüber hinwegkommen, es schmerzte sie zu sehr.

Hasdrubal öffnete leise die Tür. Viktoria saß aufrecht im Bett, mit geröteten Augen und einem Taschentuch in der Hand. Ihre langen, dunkelgrauen Haare fielen stumpf und glanzlos über ihre Schultern. Im Raum stand ein großer, hagerer Pfleger, der gedämpft mit ihr sprach. Er hatte ein etwas wirres und lumpiges Aussehen und die weiße Kleidung die er trug, wirkte seltsam fehl am Platz, ein Namensschild auf seiner Brust verriet das er Nefarius Woodward hieß.

„Oh, Hasdrubal." rief Viktoria aus, scheinbar milde erstaunt ihn zu sehen: „Wie geht's dir? Ich hab gehofft das du noch heute Abend kommst."

Hasdrubal schloß die Tür hinter sich und machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf das Bett zu, während er sie besorgt musterte: „Du fragst mich wie es dir geht? Wie geht's dir?"

Sie winkte ab und knetete ihr Taschentuch: „Den Umständen entsprechend." sagte sie gepresst und ihre Augen schimmerten wieder verräterisch.

„Als ich den Brief erhalten habe-", begann Hasdrubal, doch der Pfleger unterbrach ihn prompt: „Sie sollten sich vielleicht öfters blicken lassen. Sie haben beide das gleiche durchzumachen und stützen sich besser gegenseitig. Ihre Frau hat mir davon erzählt." Die Stimme klang einfühlsam, aber sie besaß dennoch einen gezwungenen Unterton.

Hasdrubal nickte und senkte dann etwas verlegen den Kopf. Er wußte es ja selbst.

Als er aber wieder den Brief ansprechen wollte, unterbrach ihn der Pfleger wieder: „Ach, ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Draußen."

Bevor Hasdrubal näheres erfragen konnte, führte der Pfleger ihn bereits vor die Tür. Viktoria sah ihnen mit einem halb verwirrten, halb verletzten Blick nach.

Draußen auf dem Flur erzählte der Pfleger alles Mögliche über ihren derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand. Trotz einer Grundausbildung in Heilkunst verstand Hasdrubal nicht mal ansatzweise wovon der Andere sprach. Er begnügte sich damit einige Fragen zu stellen und hier und da mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Aber als sich das Gespräch dem Ende zuneigte, fiel ihm schlagartig auf, das nie die Rede von einem erneuten Nervenzusammenbruch war…fast so, als ob Hasdrubal es sich nur eingebildet hatte, das er den Brief aus dem St.Mungos erhalten hatte.

Die dunkle Vorahnung erfaßte ihn wieder und schlang ihre kalten Fäden um sein Herz…_ich sollte nicht hier sein._

Er bremste den Pfleger aus, indem er dazwischenwarf: „Verzeihung, aber was ist mit dem Brief den ich erhalten habe? Mit dem Nervenzusammenbruch?"

Der Pfleger stolperte über seine eigenen Worte und starrte Hasdrubal mit einer unleserlichen Miene an: „Brief, Sir?"

„Ja, ich habe eben erst einen Brief erhalten, indem mir berichtet wurde, daß meine Frau einen erneuten Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat." berichtete er ungeduldig.

Der Pfleger schüttelte entschuldigend mit dem Kopf und lächelte verwirrt: „Das muß ein Irrtum sein, Sir."

„Unsinn, ich habe den Brief vor zwanzig Minuten gelesen!"

„Davon ist mir nichts bekannt."

Hasdrubal starrte ihn fassungslos an. _Ich wußte es! Irgendwas stimmt nicht! ich sollte nicht hier sein!_

Er drängelte sich an dem Pfleger vorbei und riß die Tür zu dem Einzelzimmer seiner Frau auf: „Du hattest keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, oder?" fragte er sie drängend.

„Was?" stammelte sie.

„Du hattest _einen_ Nervenzusammenbruch, aber nicht _zwei_. Und vor allem nicht heute, hab ich Recht?"

„Aber Schatz, das weißt du doch. Ich hatte heute keinen Zusammenbruch."

Der Brief war eine Fälschung gewesen! Ein Vorwand um ihn aus dem Haus zu locken! Um an Hywell ranzukommen! _Diese Bastarde!_

Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und hätte dabei beinahe den Pfleger umgerannt.

Vielleicht konnte er noch rechtzeitig zuhause ankommen um das schlimmste zu verhindern! Er verfluchte sich, das er den unhandlichen Zwei-Weg-Portschlüssel den er benutzt hatte um ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, draußen liegen gelassen hatte. Das kostete ihn noch mehr Zeit!

„Hasdrubal! Was ist denn!" rief ihm Viktoria hinterher. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand an der Tür und starrte ihn verwirrt an. Als sein Blick weiter nach links schwappte, sah er wie der Pfleger mit seinem Zauberstab gerade etwas auf einen alten Pergamentfetzen schrieb. Aber in diesem Moment dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, eilte weiter und hoffte er möge nicht zu spät kommen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Er kam zu spät. Als er sein Haus erreichte und alle Zimmer durchsuchte wurde schnell klar, das Hywell nicht mehr da war. Weder er, noch irgendein anderer Todesser außer Zebulon Huntsville, unten im Keller. Selbst in dem Zimmer wo er Zebulon gefangenhielt, fanden sich ihre Spuren: Das Pergament mit den Informationen, die ihm Huntsville unfreiwillig geben mußte, war zu Asche verbrannt wurden…nicht das die Informationen verloren wären. Er konnte Zebulon erneut auspressen…aber das würde wieder ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Hasdrubal fragte sich, warum die anderen Todesser Zebulon nicht geholfen, sondern einfach liegen gelassen hatten.

Als er das Zimmer des jungen Haushälterin Margaux durchsuchte, stellte er erleichtert fest, daß wenigstens sie noch hier war. Er fand sie unter einen Sitzbank versteckt, schluchzend und am ganzen Körper zitternd.

„Ist etwas mit dir passiert?" fragte er.

„Nein!" würgte sie unter Tränen: „Ich hab mich versteckt."

„Wieviele waren es?"

Sie deutete ein Schulterzucken an: „Weiß nicht. Mehr als zwei. Sie haben das Haus durchsucht…und...irgendwann sind sie wieder verschwunden."

Er ließ das hysterische, verängstigte Mädchen vorerst unter der Sitzbank hocken und verließ frustriert das Zimmer. Er wünschte sich, er hätte auf sein ungutes Gefühl gehört, als er den Brief aus dem St.Mungos erhalten hatte. Jetzt war Hywell Hargreave weg. Entführt.

Der verzweifelte Junge Mann hatte lediglich nach Schutz gesucht…und hatte keine zwei Tage davon profitieren können. Aber eins konnte Hasdrubal jetzt sagen: Hywells Geschichte war _keine_ Lüge gewesen.

**Kommentar:** Ja, ich weiß ich bin fies. Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich alle wissen wie es mit Hywell weitergeht, aber statt dessen laber ich über alles andere.

In diesem Kapitel gibt es eigentlich nur eins was wirklich wichtig ist, oder was sich lohnen würde zu beachten. Habt ihr wahrscheinlich eh alle bemerkt, nachdem ich so exzessiv mit dem Zaunpfahl herum gewunken hab.

Ich verrate euch besser, das es im nächsten Kapitel mit little Hywell weiter geht, bevor ihr mich lyncht. Habt nur 2 Tage Geduld (es sei denn die Telekom treibt wieder funny Späße mit mir)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Wow, ich habs also tatsächlich geschafft das dir Mr. Huntsville ein bißchen leid tut…ich faß das mal als Kompliment auf XD


	47. Kapitel 47

47. Ulysses Rathburn/ Conventiculum: 

Der irrtümlich Angeklagte

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser der auf die Unteren Ränge verbannt wurde_

Lazarus Marlowe: _Gebildeter Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs Todesser und ehemaliger Conventiculum_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, verdächtigt einer der Conventiculum zu sein_

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin die Ulysses vor kurzem gesund gepflegt hat…_

Philario: _Todesser der Ulysses vor kurzem gesund gepflegt hat…_

Conventiculum: _Ein Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Letztendlich hatten Ulysses, Lazarus und Dilanio doch Erfolg und konnten den untergetauchten Todesser Hywell Hargrreave aufgreifen, indem sie den Auror Hasdrubal mit einem gefälschten Brief aus dem Haus gelockt hatten

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 27. Oktobers 1978_

Lazarus Marlowe hatte das Versteck für sich „Kerkerloch" genannt, aber die anderen Todesser hatten ihre eigenen Ortsbezeichnungen. Für Ulysses Rathburn zum Beispiel war es einfach nur der Ort an dem sein ehemals bester Freund Elicius Norcross zum Märtyrer geworden war und sich vor den Augen des Dunklen Lords selbst getötet hatte. Kaum zu glauben das es erst einige Tage her sein sollte.

Die drei Todesser Ulysses, Lazarus und Dilanio Lowell apparierten mit Hywell Hargreave direkt vor den verborgenen Eingang des Verstecks. Hywell schwieg verbissen, aber jeder Blinde hätte seine Panik erkennen können.

Ulysses hätte ihm gerne etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken…im Grunde gab es auch gar nichts Aufmunterndes zu sagen und jeder wußte es.

Sie betraten das „Kerkerloch" und schritten schweigend durch die düsteren Gänge, während sie Hywell vor sich her schoben. Mehr als genügend andere Todesser krochen erwartungsvoll aus den Schatten und dunklen Nischen und folgten ihnen, um das Weitere nicht zu verpassen. Bei Mitgliedern der Conventiculum beschränkten sich die Folterungen nie auch Einen oder Zwei Peiniger…der Dunkle Lord bevorzugte hierbei Massen von Todessern.

Eine vorsorgliche Abschreckung und die meisten die Zeuge eines solchen Ereignissen geworden waren, wagten es danach nicht einmal mehr ein Wort zu sagen, das den Dunklen Lord in irgendeiner Weise mißfallen könnte.

Ein Todesser schob sich vor sie und grinste häßlich: „Hey, ist das Hywell Hargreave?" zischte er dunkel.

„Geh aus dem Weg Garm." murrte Ulysses genervt und versuchte sich an dem Anderen vorbeizudrängeln, doch Garm blieb weiterhin an ihrer Seite.

„Das wird ungemütlich für dich Hargreave. Aber wir anderen werden unseren Spaß haben." Garm schenkte dem gefangenen Todesser ein zähnestarrendes Lächeln: „Ich überleg mir schon mal, welche Flüche ich dir auf den Hals jagen werde."

Ulysses beobachtete wie Hywell deutlich erbleichte und seine Augen bekamen einen starren, panischen Ausdruck. Doch sie stießen ihn nur gnadenlos weiter voran und nahmen ihm jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Die Prozedur, die mittlerweile auf rund ein Dutzend Todesser angewachsen war, erreichte die große, schwarze Onyxtür, hinter der sich der Dunkle Lord zur Zeit aufhielt.

Die Tür schwang unheilvoll auf und gab den Blick frei auf einen riesigen, noblen Saal der in ein giftgrünes Dämmerlicht getaucht war.

Ulysses blieb stehen, mit ihm stoppten auch die Anderen und verfielen in ein eifriges Geschwätz. Ulysses wandte sich an Hywell Hargreave. Der junge Todesser blickte starr in den Saal vor ihn, seine Atmung raste und er zitterte deutlich.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf", flüsterte Ulysses ihm gedämpft zu, damit die Anwesenden es nicht hörten: „Lüg ihn nicht an. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Mehr konnte er ihm wirklich nicht sagen…Hywell hatte so oder so sein Leben verwirkt. Wenn er den Dunklen Lord nicht unnötig provozierte, konnte er die Folterungen vielleicht minimal lindern.

Erinys Norcross hatte den Dunklen Lord durch ihre Lügengeschichten provoziert…und Ulysses hatte dafür die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Er wußte wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Voldemort seine ganze Wut auf einen richtete.

Auf den Ratschlag hin blinzelte Hywell verwirrt und schien damit bemüht eine Panikattacke niederzukämpfen: „_Ich will nicht_!" keuchte er ohnmächtig: „_Ich will da nicht rein_!"

„Ich weiß."

„_Bitte_!"

Warum flehten ihn heute nur alle möglichen Menschen an? Und warum reagierte er heute auf all dieses Flehen?

Die Gruppe von Anwesenden Todessern wurde langsam ungeduldig und drängte gegen die vorne Stehenden. Bevor Ulysses sie vorbeiließ wandte er sich noch einmal an Hywell Hargreave: „Sie werden dich lange foltern, vielleicht ein bis zwei Wochen…aber irgendwann werden sie von die ablassen und dich erlösen, okay?"

Angst flackerte in Hywells Blick auf und er starrte Ulysses entsetzt an.

„Es hört irgendwann auf, denk einfach immer nur daran." konnte Ulysses dem jüngeren Todesser noch zuraunen, bevor sie voneinander getrennt wurden. Die Todesser stießen Hywell in die Saal hinein und Ulysses blieb alleine zurück…zumindest fast alleine: Lazarus stand hinter ihm und schien nicht ganz schlüssig zu sein, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

„Gehst du nicht mit?" fragte er Ulysses unsicher.

„Ich bin auf die Unteren Ränge verband wurden…wenn der Dunkle Lord mich sehen will, dann wird er mich rufen, aber ansonsten", er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern: „belästigen die Rangniedrigsten ihn nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit."

Lazarus nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und schwieg.

„Du solltest rein gehen." sagte Ulysses.

Lazarus zögerte: „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Tu es einfach. Sonst wird der Dunkle Lord mißtrauisch."

Bei Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords setzte sich Lazarus langsam in Bewegung und trottete durch die geöffnete Tür.

Ulysses konnte nur hoffen, das der Junge irgendwann mal mehr bösartige Entschlossenheit aufbringen konnte…und vielleicht würde Ulysses seine eigene bösartige Entschlossenheit irgendwann zurückgewinnen…bevor es dem Dunklen Lord auffallen würde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Todesser Kalliope und Philario standen etwas Abseits, als sich der Saal gefüllt hatte und man die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords erwartete. Hywell Hargreave stand, flankiert von mehreren Todessern, in der Mitte des Saals und sein Gesichtausdruck verriet deutlich seine Verzweiflung und Angst.

„Armer Junge." sagte Philario tonlos.

„Mmhhm." machte Kalliope niedergeschlagen. Sie sah sich unter den Anwesenden um und suchte nach bekannteren Gesichtern: „Ulysses und Zebulon fehlen…meinst du ihnen ist etwas zugestoßen?" fragte sie und blickte zu Philario hinauf.

„Bei Zebulon wäre es mir egal. Aber ich hoffe mal er und Ulysses sind nicht aneinander geraten, das hätte wahrscheinlich unschöne Folgen."

Beide schwiegen.

Kalliope beobachtete aufmerksam die anderen. Die Meisten grinsten höhnisch und voller Vorfreude auf das Kommende. Sie konnte die Lestranges erkennen, die Hywell mit dem gierigen Ausdruck von hungrigen Raubtieren musterten.

In einem losen Zusammenschluß standen Rosier, Avery und Snape beieinander. Die zwei Ersten sichtlich gespannt, Snape hingegen mit einem so ausdruckslosen Gesicht, als würde ihn das Gegenwärtige nicht im Geringsten fesseln können.

Bei dem Gefangenen stand auch Dilanio Lowell, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Conventiculum. Sein Gesicht war bar jeder Regung und er schien lediglich auf die Stimmen der Anderen zu lauschen. Es versetzte Kalliope noch immer einen Stich im Herzen, wenn sie den Werwolf in diesem Zustand beobachtete. Zum Glück hätte der Abtrünnige niemals Kalliope und Philario verraten können…aus dem einfachen Grund weil sich die meisten der Conventiculum nicht untereinander kannten. Aus reiner Vorsichtsmaßnahme falls einer von ihnen enttarnt wurde.

Keiner der Todesser stand nah genug bei ihr und Philario und niemand achtete auf sie, deswegen konnte sie endlich das aussprechen was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag: „Dieser Hywell…er ist keiner der Conventiculum oder?" fragte sie gedämpft.

Philario warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Anwesenden, bevor er es wagte zu antworten: „Nein ist er nicht. Er hat nicht das Geringste mit uns zu tun."

Kalliope senkte frustriert den Kopf: „Das ist nicht fair. Können…können wir ihm nicht irgendwie _helfen_?"

Philario überlegte lange bevor er antwortete: „Wenn sich eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit ergeben sollte ja. Aber du weißt ja wie dumm es von uns Conventiculum wäre unüberlegt zu handeln, besonders in unserer jetzigen Lage. Der Dunkle Lord darf nicht einen Moment an unserer absoluten Loyalität zweifeln, sonst fliegen wir auf."

Kalliope hoffte ihnen würde sich bald eine dieser Gelegenheiten bieten um Hywell Hargreave zu retten. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal miterleben, wie eine unschuldige Person mit hinein gezogen wurde…so wie Ulysses Rathburn damals.

Als Conventiculum kämpften sie ihren heimlichen Kampf und es war _ihre_ Bestrafung wenn sie dabei aufflogen. Kein Unschuldiger sollte an ihrer Stelle leiden. Leider war das aber allzu oft unvermeidlich.

„Still jetzt, er kommt." raunte ihr Philario leise zu. Kalliope blickte auf und sah eine große Gestallt am anderen Ende des Saals auftauchen. In dem dort herrschenden Zwielicht bewegte sie sich wie ein unheilvoller Schatten auf die Todesser zu. Mit jedem seiner Schritte verdichtete sich die wirbelnde, dunkle Energie in dem Saal und die Luft knisterte vor Spannung.

Wie auf einen Befehl hin sanken die Todesser synchron auf ihre Knie und hielten ihre Köpfe ehrfürchtig gesenkt.

Der Dunkle Lord kam vor dem Gefangenen zum stehen: „Willkommen zurück Hywell Hargreave." zischelte er düster.

Und damit begann eine lange Nacht, angefüllt mit entsetzlichen Schreien.

**Kommentar:** Nach langer Überlegung habe ich mich dazu entschlossen diese Kapitel nicht aus Hywells Sicht zu schreiben. Der Junge hat bestimmt eine Menge zu sagen, aber es hat auch seinen Reiz wenn man die Sache aus der Sicht von Außenstehenden schreibt und vieles nur andeutet. Es gibt jetzt gerade ganz neu einen Thread zum Gemeinschaftsprojekt im Forum von harrypotter-xperts.de .Hat mich sehr gefreut das jemand ihn eröffnet hat, denn das Projekt ist leider noch sehr unbekannt (ich hoffe mal nicht zu Recht XD ). Vielleicht guckt ihr mal rein und diskutiert ein bißchen, wäre schön wenn ihr eure eigenen Theorien mal an den Mann bringt, wie es weitergehen könnte. Die Geschichten geben eigentlich genug Stoff her zum diskutieren.

**Darki: **Erstmal danke für das Lob. Zu deiner Kritik: Voldemort und die Todesser haben natürlich auch andere Dinge im Kopf als Folterei und ich hätte Voldemort auch gerne in einer anderen Rolle gezeigt, was aber schwierig ist da die Hauptchara Todesser in meiner Story lediglich „Arbeitstiere" sind, also nicht dem Inneren Zirkel angehören und deswegen einfach nicht so viel mit Voldemort zu tun haben…aber da ich gerade an einer Vorgeschichte plane, nehme ich das hier gerne zu Herzen ;)

Vielleicht sagt dir da das nächste Chap etwas mehr zu…?

Da es ja ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt ist gehören zu DuR auch noch andere Geschichten die aber nicht von mir geschrieben wurden, da dürfte dir Voldemort sicher gefallen. Guck einfach mal in meine Bio, da gibt's eine Zeitleiste und nen Link zu meiner Co-Autorin.

**Jean: **Es bezog sich auf den Pfleger Nefarius Woodward…klingelts? ;)


	48. Kapitel 48

48. Ulysses Rathburn: Dunkle Wissenschaft

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Hywell Hargreave: _Inzwischen wieder aufgegriffener Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser, der einem rachsüchtigen Auror in die Hände fiel…_

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ein Jahr lang mochte Ulysses ein gnadenloser Todesser gewesen sein, doch das schützt ihn nicht davor, langsam wieder zu seinem früheren Leben zurückzufinden. Nachdem er zuerst erfahren mußte _warum_ aus ihm eigentlich ein Todesser geworden war, kämpft sich inzwischen wieder eine schmerzliche Empfindung an die Oberfläche: Mitleid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nachmittag des 30. Oktobers 1978_

Drei Tage waren vergangen seit sie den flüchtigen Todesser Hywell Hargreave aufgegriffen hatten. Drei Tage in denen Hywells Leben, nach allem was Ulysses so zu Ohren gekommen war, mehr als eine einzige Qual gewesen sein mußte.

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord den Anfang gemacht hatte, brauchte niemand mehr großartig um Erlaubnis zu fragen: Man stieg einfach den Keller hinab, öffnete die Zellentür und legte los. Die Spielregeln dabei waren locker: Außer folgenschweren Schäden und Tötung war alles erlaubt.

So erging es den Mitgliedern der Conventiculum und genügend Todesser hatten ihre Freude daran oder nahmen daran Teil um den Anschein von grenzenloser Loyalität zu wahren.

Hywell Hargreave hatte sich recht tapfer geschlagen. Jedem war klar das er Geheimnisse hütete, aber bisher hatte er sie noch erfolgreich für sich behalten können. Aber selbst das war Teil des Spiels. Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser ließen sich Zeit und gingen es langsam an.

Ulysses Rathburn hatte sich komplett aus der Sache herausgehalten. Er hatte die Tage bei sich zuhause verbracht und versuchte keine weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Es klopfte an der Haustür.

Ulysses überlegte sich halbherzig ob er seinen Zauberstab zücken sollte, doch er entschloß sich, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Es bestand zwar die Möglichkeit daß der Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell ihn doch irgendwie aufgespürt haben könnte, aber das interessierte ihn wenig.

„Ist offen." rief er gelangweilt.

Er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Todesser betraten die Wohnung: Philario und Kalliope. Beide trugen ihre Todesserkluft und trotz ihres ruhigen Gesichtsausdrucks war sich Ulysses sicher, das er etwas wie Anspannung fühlte.

„Verdammt Ulysses! Lässt du dich auch noch mal wieder blicken?" begrüßte ihn Kalliope und wischte sich das bronzefarbene Haar aus dem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen auf dem er lag und bis eben vor sich hingedöst hatte.

„Was ist los, bist du krank?" fragte sie, eine Spur besorgt.

„Nein." antwortete Ulysses.

„Sicher?" sie strich mit der Handfläche über seine Stirn: „Du glühst ja. Hast du Fieber? Warum tust du nichts dagegen? Und wann hast du überhaupt das letzte Mal was gegessen?"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Reichen dir nicht deine neun kleineren Geschwister zum bemuttern?" murrte er.

„Nein. Du bist mein Präzedenzfall. Um dich kann man sich ständig nur sorgen machen." sagte sie und hob seinen Kopf an um ihre Beine darunter zu schieben: „Ich bemuttere dich ja nicht, ich bin schließlich deine Freundin, oder?"

Philario ließ sich ihnen gegenüber nieder und seine Miene war verhärtet und angespannt: „Sag mal Ulysses, wo steckt eigentlich Huntsville?"

Das war schon mal ein schlechter Start für ein weiteres Gespräch. Ulysses überlegte halbherzig ob er sich dort irgendwie herausreden konnte, aber er beließ es bei einem einfachen: „Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich auch nicht mehr."

Den Dunklen Lord hätte er damit nicht täuschen können, aber Philario nickte nur und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Dafür schien Kalliope etwas einzufallen: „Hey, Bella und ihr Mann haben angefragt ob ihr euch nicht zusammen etwas mit Hargreave vergnügen wollt."

Etwas in Ulysses Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ausgerechnet _diese_ Beiden.

„Ähm…eigentlich hab ich keine Lust darauf." sagte Ulysses wahrheitsgemäß.

Er beobachtete wie Philario und Kalliope einen vielsagenden Blick austauschten.

„Was ist!" fragte Ulysses scharf.

Kalliope kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste beschwichtigend: „Naja…du bist doch sonst nicht so. Normalerweise wärst du jetzt schon aufgesprungen und hättest nach deinem Zauberstab gegriffen."

War er so durchschaubar? Sah man ihm etwa gleich auf dem ersten Blick an, daß etwas nicht stimmte?

„Ich bin eben noch etwas angeschlagen und da macht man so was nicht." verteidigte er sich.

Kalliope strich ich einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn: „Ich sag ja du hast Fieber."

Philario ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln, er musterte Ulysses aufmerksam und schien seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen: „Wie wärs wenn wir zusammen hingehen?" fragte er und es klang nach einem kurzen Austesten der Situation.

„_Nein_!" antwortete Ulysses hastig.

Wieder tauschten Philario und Kalliope einen Blick aus.

„Nein?" echote Philario überrascht.

„Ich…ich _will_ einfach nicht, okay?"

„Ja aber-" begann Kalliope, doch Philario bremste sie aus indem er die Hand hob und ihr bedeutete sich ruhig zu verhalten.

„Okay Ulysses, jetzt sag mir was los ist." sagte Philario streng.

Ulysses schwieg, aber die beiden Anderen musterten ihn weiterhin unverhalten. Eigentlich wollte er es ihnen sagen, die Wörter brannten schon auf seiner Zunge…aber die Wahrheit war so unpassend für einen Todesser. Die Wahrheit war das Ulysses den Gefangenen Todesser nicht foltern _wollte_. Irgend etwas in ihm sperrte sich dagegen, irgendein alter, verletzlicher Wesenszug, der nicht in der Lage war anderen Schaden zuzufügen.

Dabei wollte er ein Todesser bleiben. Für ihn gab keine Welt jenseits des Dunklen Lords. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn am Leben gelassen und vertraute ihm mehr als den meisten anderen Todessern. Der Dunkle Lord war der einzige der ihn davor bewahrt hatte sich vollkommen in seiner inneren Leere zu verlieren. Er verdankte ihm _alles_.

Aber er war nicht mehr fähig wie ein Todesser zu handeln. Er war sicher das, wenn er versuchen würde jemanden mit dem _Cruciatus_ zu quälen, ihm der Todesfluch nicht mehr gelingen würde. Weil er nicht mehr quälen _wollte_.

„Ulysses ich bitte dich. Sag es uns einfach, du weißt das du uns vertrauen kannst." begann Philario wieder und Kalliope nickte zustimmend.

„Weil ich einfach nicht mehr will. Ich _kann_ nicht mehr."

Doch bevor einer der Beiden etwas sagen konnte, fühlte Ulysses wie sich sein Dunkles Mal brennend bemerkbar machte. Sein Herz verpaßte einen Schlag und er sprang ruckartig auf. Das war vielleicht das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte…vielleicht aber auch das Beste. Philario und Kalliope sahen ihn verwirrt an: „Was ist?" stammelte sie zögernd.

„Brennt euers nicht?" fragte Ulysses und blickte von Einem zum Anderen. Beide schüttelten hastig den Kopf.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte also nicht alle seine Todesser sehen…gut möglich das Ulysses Mal das einzige war, welches in diesem Moment brannte.

Die Vorstellung ganz alleine vor dem Dunklen Lord zu stehen jagte einen Schauer durch seine Wirbelsäule. Plötzlich breitete sich etwas in seinem Inneren aus, das die übliche Ehrfurcht bei weitem überstieg: Angst. Angst mit der Tendenz zur reinen Panik.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gehorsam sank Ulysses auf die Knie als Lord Voldemort sich nährte. Er wagte es nicht einmal mehr aufzublicken, sondern starrte unverband auf den polierten Steinboden. Die Panik nagte am Rande seines Geistes und zersetzte langsam seinen Verstand. Er wollte nicht wieder gefoltert werden und er wollte nicht über den Verbleib von Zebulon Huntsville ausgefragt werden…denn das würde ebenfalls in Folter enden.

„Letztendlich hast du doch noch gute Arbeit geleistet und hast Hywell Hargreave erfolgreich an mich ausgeliefert. Ich hätte mich gewundert wenn du zweimal den gleichen Fehler machen würdest, dazu bist du zu klug." zischelte die kalte Stimme und Lord Voldemort begann langsam um ihn herumzuschreiten. Die Schritte hallten durch den leeren, dunklen Saal und erinnerten Ulysses daran wie schutzlos und ausgeliefert er hier war.

„Allerdings", begann der Dunkle Lord wieder und diesmal war seine Stimme noch kälter und ungeduldiger: „ist mir auch nicht entgangen, das Zebulon Huntsville verschwunden ist."

Ulysses spürte wie die Spitze eines Zauberstabs seinen Hinterkopf streifte und schließlich drohend auf seinem Nacken zur Ruhe kam.

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach zu lügen, aber zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken drückte sich der Zauberstab warnend in die Haut: „Tu es nicht."

Ulysses sank ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. Jetzt trennte ihn nicht mehr viel von weiteren Folterflüchen die auf ihn einschlagen würden.

„Mein Lord", begann er stockend und seine Stimme klang zittrig und eingeschüchtert: „Hasdrubal hat Zebulon in seiner Gewalt."

Voldemort setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und hielt erst an, als er wieder drohend vor Ulysses stand und auf ihn herabstarrte: „So? Und wie ereignete sich diese…Bredouille?" fragte der Dunkle Lord, aber es klang eher so als wisse der Dunkle Lord es schon. Als ob er die Ungesagten Worte, die in Ulysses Kopf festgehalten wurden, einfach herausgesaugt hätte.

„Es ist meine Schuld…ich wollte mich rächen und habe nicht darüber nachgedacht." stammelte Ulysses und versuchte überhaupt gar nicht erst, seine Tat mit Worten zu verschönern.

„Sieh mich an Ulysses", befahl Voldemort kalt und Ulysses Kopf ruckte willenlos nach oben, als ob eine unsichtbare Kraft dahintersteckte.

Die rotglühenden Augen bohrten sich in seine Eisgrauen und brachen wie ein Unwetter in seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen ein. Und Voldemort griff immer tiefer und packte zielgenau jeden verräterischen Gedanken und beschwor vergangene Bilder hinauf: Ulysses befand sich wieder in Hasdrubals Keller und musterte gerade Zebulon. Voldemort verharrte hier einen Moment, dann griff er sich die nächste Erinnerung: Die Nachrichten die Ulysses mit Nefarius Woodward ausgetauscht hatte, Zebulon der ihn grinsend folterte, Elicius in dem Augenblick als er sich tötete…Erinys die ihm nicht half als er gequält wurde und immer weiter log. Voldemort stoppte hier. Es war als ob sein Geist sich in den vergangenen Todesqualen und der Verzweiflung manifestierte. Aus dem Echo alter Erinnerungen machte er etwas Lebendiges, so das Ulysses nicht nur mitansehen mußte was geschehen war, sondern es erneut bewußt durchlebte.

Und eine Welle Hass schlug über ihn zusammen, als er Erinys Gesicht vor sich sah, wie sie ihn anstarrte und um sein Leben flehte…aber nichts _tat_ um ihm zu helfen, obwohl sie nur den Mund aufmachen und die verdammte Wahrheit erzählen müßte. Statt dessen ließ sie die Folterungen einfach geschehen. Stunden um Stunden.

_Wie konnte sie mir das antun? Wie konnte sie einfach dabei zusehen? Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun und sie läßt mich an ihrer Stelle büßen!_

Der Nachhall von altem Schmerz und alter Verzweiflung nahm zu und Voldemort klammerte sich regelrecht an diese Empfindungen und traktierte ihn wieder und wieder damit. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit ließ er davon ab und suchte etwas anderes und fand es zielstrebig: Eine neue Empfindung. Und als Voldemort den Kern dieser Empfindung begriff stieß er Ulysses gedanklich von sich und zog sich zurück in seinen eigenen Schädel.

„Interessant." zischte Voldemort emotionslos: „Du bist nur noch einen Schritt weit von einem Verrat entfernt. Du willst nicht mehr quälen, nicht mehr töten?"

Ulysses war keuchend in sich zusammengesunken, als das schmerzhafte Echo der Verzweiflung und der Folterflüche in ihm gewütet hatten. Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln, aber er ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

Sein Meister sprach von _Verrat_! Ein Wort an das Ulysses bisher nicht einmal zu denken gewagt hatte, aber jetzt wo es ausgesprochen war klang es wie ein vertrauter Gedankengang.

Aber das war etwas, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Mein Lord, ich würde Euch nie verraten." verteidigte er sich schwach.

„Du willst nicht in meinen Namen töten, ist das nicht bereits Verrat genug? Verrat an meine Ideen und Vorstellungen von einer geordneten Welt und die Opfer die wir bringen müssen, um diese Vorstellung wahr werden zu lassen?"

„Auf Euern Befehl hin…Ihr müßtet es mir nur befehlen und ich töte."

„Du hast Zebulon Huntsville verraten. Der Verrat an einen anderen Todesser ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Verrat an seinen Meister. Oder zweifelst du etwa an meiner Entscheidung das ich Huntsville einst zum Todesser gemacht habe?" zischte er, halb bedrohlich, halb belustigt.

„Nein! Es ist meine Schuld! Ich kannte das Gesetz und habe ihn trotzdem verraten…aus Egoismus. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen und wollte mich deswegen rächen."

Voldemorts Zauberstab tauchte in Ulysses gesenktem Blickfeld auf. Das magische Werkzeug berührte seinen Stirnrücken und Ulysses zuckte instinktiv zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

Todesangst kroch durch seine Venen und erfaßte jede Zelle seines Körpers und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als aufzuspringen und zu fliehen…aber sein Verstand flüsterte ihm zu, daß es nichts bringen würde. Egal in welchem Loch er sich verkriechen würde, früher oder später würde man ihn aufspüren.

„Ich denke deine Tat verlangt nach einer Konsequenz. Du willst nicht sterben oder?"

„Nein mein Lord." wisperte Ulysses panisch.

„Verdienst du nicht dennoch eine Bestrafung?"

Ulysses hätte seinen Meister am liebsten um Gnade angefleht, aber er wußte daß der Dunkle Lord diese Reaktion nicht sehen wollte. Statt dessen sank Ulysses noch weiter in sich zusammen, würgte vergeblich seine Angst hinunter und sagte leise: „Die Entscheindung liegt bei Euch alleine."

Er wußte nicht, ob er den Dunklen Lord damit zufrieden stellen konnte, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als dazusitzen, abzuwarten und zu hoffen.

Die Konsequenz für seine Tat kam. Aber sie war anders als er erwartet hatte. Statt ihn zu foltern oder gar zu töten, griff der Dunkle Lord nach Ulysses linken Arm und drückte die Spitze des Zauberstabs an die Stelle, an der sich das Dunkle Mal befand.

Kochend heißer Schmerz breitete sich wie Gift in den Adern und Knochen seines Unterarms aus, aber er ignorierte es.

Als Voldemort den Arm wieder losließ sah Ulysses das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm eingebrannt: Das _komplette_ Dunkle Mal. Statt des einfachen Totenschädels, dem Zeichen der Unteren Ränge, war erneut die Schlange zu sehen, die sich aus dem Knochenkiefer des Schädels herauswand.

Die Verbannung war aufgehoben wurden.

Ulysses hob verwirrt den Kopf und starrte in die rotglühenden Augen die unter der Kapuze funkelten: „Mein Lord…?" stammelte er unsicher.

„Rache ist eine normale, aber mächtige, Gefühlsregung. Zebulon Huntsville wußte das die Folterungen die er an dir ausführen sollte, mehr benötigte als grobe Gewalt. Ihm fehlte das Fingerspitzengefühl dafür und diese Inkompetenz hat dazu geführt das sich erneut etwas in deinem Kopf verändert hat", er presste einen seiner schneeweißen Spinnenfinger gegen Ulysses Stirn: „In gewisser Hinsicht hat er es also selbst zu verschulden, das er sich jetzt in der Gewalt des Aurors befindet. Er kannte die Regeln seiner Aufgabe ganz genau und er hat sie dennoch immer wieder strapaziert. Dafür hat er seine Strafe verdient."

Der weiße, dürre Spinnenfinger wurde zurückgezogen und der Dunkle Lord wirbelte auf den Absatz herum und war im Begriff sich zu entfernen.

Eine wichtige Frage bildete sich in Ulysses Kopf und ehe er sich klar machen konnte, ob es ihm erlaubt war sie zu stellen, sprudelte es schon aus ihm heraus: „Mein Lord…Ihr wußtet es doch das Zebulon scheitern würde…warum-?"

„Warum ich nicht eingegriffen habe?" beendete Lord Voldemort und drehte sich noch einmal zu Ulysses um. Die roten Augen glühten in der gleichen Intensität wie immer, aber Ulysses war sich sicher, das der Dunkle Lord hinter den Schatten die sein Gesicht verbargen, lächelte.

„Ich habe mein Leben schon immer der Erforschung der Dunklen Künstle gewidmet. Denkst du nicht, daß ich ein wissenschaftliches Interesse daran gehabt habe, zu sehen, was mit dir passiert?" zischte der Dunkle Lord.

**Kommentar:** Ulysses das Versuchsobjekt…nun, eigentlich ist es naheliegend, oder? Welchen Nutzen hätte Voldemort sonst aus einem solch labilen Spinner ziehen können? Da Gehirnwäsche-durch-Cruciatus ein eher seltenes Phänomen ist, wollte Voldemort sich die Sache etwas näher besehen, statt Ulysses nach der ersten Folter gleich zu töten.

Achja, Voldemort wendet in diesem Kapitel Legilimentik an, aber da er das wohl besser kann als Snape in Band 5, wollte ich die Darstellung etwas verändern. Optisch gesehen erinnert es mehr an einen Sprung in ein Denkarium und Gefühle und Schmerzen können wieder aktiv miterlebt werden, wenn Voldemort es so will. Es ist also nicht nur ein leichtes „ankratzen" der Erinnerung, sondern ein komplettes eintauchen.

**Darki: **Schön das dir Ulysses Leid tut, seine Rolle ist nämlich dazu da, das der Leser nicht so schwarzweiß denkt. Ulysses ist ein schrecklicher Mensch, der für noch schreckliche Dinge verantwortlich ist, aber irgendwie tut er einem halt doch Leid ;)

Ansonsten heißt es: Abwarten. Noch…Moment ich zähle nach…26 Kapitel (oh, Gott doch noch so viel! Argh!)

**Jean: **Dem Dunklen Lord reicht vielleicht auch schon die Vermutung das Hywell ein Verräter ist, das hält die unwissenden Todesser vor Angst an der Leine…soviel zum allgemeinen. Näher in Details darf ich nicht gehen. Aber du solltest auch bedenken das Hywell Angst um seinen Cousin hatte, weil dieser ja für den Tod einen Todessers verantwortlich ist…Hywell hatte Angst Cyrano würde bestraft werden…mehr erzähle ich nicht ;)


	49. Kapitel 49

49. Conventiculum: Vergessener Blutzoll

**Personen:**

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Hywell Hargreave: _Wieder aufgegriffener Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Wird verdächtigt ein Mitglied der Conventiculum zu sein_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere Cousin von Hywell. Versteckt sich derzeit bei Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Totgeglaubte Conventiculum und Verlobte von Ulysses_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Conventiculum. Starb durch einen Unfall den Cyrano verursachte_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hywell hat einen guten Grund zu schweigen: Er kennt den Aufenthaltsort seines Cousins und einer Abtrünnigen, die vor über einem Jahr erfolgreich ihren eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Letztere würde ein grausiges Schicksal erwarten, wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände fallen würde. Allerdings gibt es ein Problem: Hywell befindet sich derzeit in den Kerkern, wo eben diese Information mit Gewalt aus ihm herausgepreßt werden soll…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Abend des 31. Oktobers 1978_

Kalliope haßte die Kerker. Es war nie anders gewesen, seitdem sie zum ersten Mal hier herunter gekommen war. Das kalte, unterirdische Gemäuer stank, dreckiges Wasser tropfte von der grobbehauenden Decke und in den dunklen Ecken tümmelten sich Ratten. Geisterhaft und unmenschlich hallten die Schreie der Gefangenen durch die Gänge und kündigten von Elend und Todesqualen.

Sie wußte nicht mehr wie viele Mitglieder der Conventiculum hier schon langsam zugrunde gegangen waren. Unzählige bekannte Gesichter, Gleichgesinnte und Freunde.

Und es verging kein Tag in ihrem Leben, in dem die dunkle Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ihr nicht zuflüsterte, daß sie selbst hier unten ihr Ende finden würde.

Es war der vierte Tag nach Hywell Hargreaves Gefangennahme. Und jetzt begannen die Todesser die Intensität der Folter deutlich zu verstärken. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Erfolge sehen, wollte das Hywell endlich zu sprechen begann. Er hatte die drei Lestranges, Ulysses Rathburn und Walden Macnair damit beauftragt, die Sache schneller voranzutreiben und keiner der anderen Todesser zweifelte daran, das Hywells Wiederstand noch lange anhalten würde.

„Ich versteh nicht warum wir da ausgerechnet zuschauen sollen." flüsterte Kalliope den anderen Todesser Philario zu. Philario verzog keine Miene, aber sein Tonfall verreit etwas Angespanntes: „Weil wir uns ab und zu bei diesen…Veranstaltungen blicken lassen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen."

„Oh man, ich will das wirklich nicht sehen." stöhnte sie frustriert und begnügte sich damit den Steinboden anzustarren, während sie durch die Gänge entlang gingen. Sie wußte daß die ganze Sache häßlich enden würde. Die Lestranges waren dafür bekannt das die Dinge häßlich endeten…Ulysses war dafür bekannt das die Dinge häßlich endeten…Macnair war dafür bekannt das die Dinge häßlich endeten…

…da blieb nicht allzuviel Platz für eine andere Schlußfolgerung.

Bald erreichten sie einen Gang in dem sich mehrere jüngere Todesser versammelt hatten und gespannt durch eine offene Zellentür starrten. Kalliope atmete einmal tief durch und sammelte Ruhe in ihrem Innersten. Sie und Philario traten an die Gruppe heran und schoben sich durch.

Aus der offenen Zellentür schlug ihnen ein ekelerregender Gestank entgegen, doch das schien hier niemanden sonst zu kümmern.

In dem Zwielicht des Fackellichts erkannte sie den geschundenen Körper von Hywell Hargreave, an die Wand gekettet mit schweren Eisenfesseln. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und an manchen Stellen vollgesogen mit Blut. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war beinahe schon als massakriert zu bezeichnen: Eine Fläche tiefer Wunden, Schnitten und Kratzern. Eine Fläche aus blutigem Fleisch.

Der Mann zitterte, schrie gelegentlich auf, aber die meiste Zeit stöhnte er nur gequält, während er sich in seinen Ketten herumwand.

Rabastan, einer der Lestrange Brüder, versetzte ihm einen harten Tritt gegen das Kinn: „Was ist? Wie lange willst du noch lügen?" knurrte der muskulöse Mann: „Du fängst langsam an mich zu langweilen mit deinem Geschwätz." warnte er den Gefangenen mit eisiger Stimme.

Hywell ließ sich kraftlos in den Ketten hängen, Blut rann aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.

„Komm doch, sag die Wahrheit wenn du dich traust!" schnarrte Bellatrix Lestrange bösartig und wischte sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Feigling!"

Neben Bellatrix stand Ulysses Rathburn. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bedachte den Gefangenen mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck. Philario trat an ihn heran: „Schon etwas rausgekriegt?" fragte er.

„Ach…er wird langsam gesprächig, aber unterhaltsam ist er trotzdem nicht", schnaubte Ulysses: „Hat erzählt das Ambulo Frémiot durch einen Unfall gestorben ist, den sein Cousin verursacht hat."

Bellatrix verengte ihre dunklen Augen und wandte sich zu Ulysses um: „Das glaubst du ihm doch etwa nicht, oder?" blaffte sie, eine Spur amüsiert.

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern: „Warum nicht? Darum geht es auch überhaupt nicht. Es geht darum, das Hywell mit dem Rest seiner Geschichte nicht rausrücken will."

„Verdammter Verräter." spuckte Bellatrix aus und warf Hywell einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Ich bin kein Verräter." stöhnte der Gefangene ohnmächtig.

Die Lestrange Brüder lachten laut auf, kalt, herzlos. Bellatrix verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse: „Du wagst es uns anzulügen?" keifte sie giftig: „Glaubst du wir sind so bescheuert, das wir dir glauben würden?"

„Ich bin kein Conventiculum."

„Lügner." schnarrte sie.

„Ich bin keiner."

„Lügner."

„Ihr irrt euch…da muß ein Irrtum vorliegen."

Bei diesen Worten trat Bellatrix heftig mit der Stiefelspitze zu, traf den Gefangenen am Kopf, so das er halb betäubt in sich zusammensackte: „_Willst du sagen, das der Dunkle Lord sich irrt_?" schrie sie gellend: „_Denkst du etwa, er hätte dich nicht durchschaut_!" Es war als ob ihr Verstand an einem einzelnen Faden gehangen hätte und nun endgültig riß. Wie besinnungslos trat und schlug sie auf den Mann ein. Die Zelle war erneut von dem heiseren, verzweifelten Schreien Hywells erfüllt, als Bellatrix am Ende schließlich ihren Zauberstab zog und ihn mit dem Folterfluch belegte. Trotz ihrer Wut tat sie das mit einer berechnenden Präzision.

Als sie von ihm abließ, regte er sich nicht mehr. Nur die schwache Atmung und ein gelegentliches Aufzucken einzelner Muskeln verrieten, das er noch am Leben war.

Die Lestrange Brüder und Walden Macnair grinsten breit.

Kalliope konnte nur hoffen, daß sie und Philario noch zu ihrer Gelegenheit kommen würden, Hywell zu retten, bevor er hier unten umkommen würde. Sie wußte daß es schlecht um diese Chance bestellt war, aber sie klammerte sich verzweifelt daran. Obwohl sie ahnte das die Hoffnung vergebens sein würde. Die Gelegenheit den Gefangenen zu retten würde nie kommen und er würde sterben. Wie so viele vor ihm.

Auf Bellatrixs schönem Gesicht zeichneten sich langsam wieder Ruhe ab und sie strich mit einer eleganten Handbewegungen durch ihr dichtes, schwarzes Haar: „Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?" sagte sie pikiert und rümpfte ihre Nase: „Mit den Lügengeschichten kann er mich wirklich nicht fesseln."

Ulysses Stirn kräuselte sich nachdenklich und er wandte sich an Philario: „Wäre besser er rückt bald damit raus…aber ich glaube wirklich nicht das er lügt. Er verschweigt nur etwas." hörte Kalliope ihn sagen.

„Also glaubst du auch nicht daß er ein Conventiculum ist?" fragte Philario.

„Keine Ahnung." Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern: „So schwer ist es ja schließlich nicht es zuzugeben, oder? Er weiß ganz genau, das Lügen ihn nicht weiterbringen."

Schweigen stellte sich in dem kleinen Kerkerraum ein, gelegentlich unterbrochen von dem leisen Geschwätz der jungen Todesser, die durch die offene Tür hindurch zuschauten.

Hywell Hargreave schien in einem Dämmerzustand versunken zu sein und regte sich nicht mehr. Aber die halbgeöffneten Augen verrieten seine Wachsamkeit und seine Augenbrauen senkten sich zu einer einzigen Linie der Konzentration. Ganz langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und sein Blick wanderte orientierungslos durch den dunklen Raum, vorbei an den Gesichtern seiner Peiniger, hinauf zur feuchten Decke.

„Willst du jetzt endlich reden?" fragte Bellatrix. Ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus mitfühlender Güte und blankem Hohn, der jegliche Güte verspottete.

„Ja." kam die knappe Antwort.

Augenblicklich wurde es still, sowohl in der Zelle, als auch vor der Zelle. Alle Todesser verharrten abwartend und schwiegen.

Der gefangene Todesser strafte sich, als ob er noch einen kurzen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht, bevor er es schließlich aussprach: „Mein Cousin, Elicius und ich…sind bei Erinys Norcross untergekommen."

Kalliope glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Erinys Norcross war ein Name, den sie in diesem Zusammenhang _niemals_ erwartet hätte. Sie war tot! Seit über einem Jahr schon!

Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick hinüber zu Ulysses. Jegliche Farbe war schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er starrte auf den Gefangenen mit einem geschockten und überwältigten Gesichtausdruck. Wahrscheinlich hätte kein Satz, keine Aussage, für mehr Entsetzen bei ihm sorgen können.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die Ulysses einen abschätzenden Blick zuwarf. Alle die von dem Vorfall vor über einem Jahr wußten, betrachteten ihn kurz, testeten seine Gemütslage, aber schwiegen verhalten.

„Erinys Norcross?" lachte Bellatrix schrill auf: „Willst du damit sagen, das sie noch _lebt_?" fragte sie, an den gefangenen Todesser gerichtet, der vor ihr an die Wand gekettet war.

Dieser nickte schwach und ein widerwilliger Ausdruck kroch in sein geschundenes Gesicht, als ob er die nächsten Worte auf keinen Fall aussprechen wollte. Aber er war gebrochen, er hatte keine Kraft mehr um seinen Peinigern etwas entgegenzusetzen: „Sie versteckt sich…auf einem Hausboot, ich weiß nicht genau wo."

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, sackte er weiter in sich zusammen und Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Augen: „Tut wenigstens meinem Cousin nichts." flehte er verzweifelt.

„Wir werden sehen." schnarrte Bellatrix und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den zitternden Gefangenen: „Für dich wäre es erst mal besser, wenn du dich versuchst zu erinnern, wo dieses Hausboot genau liegt!" Bevor sie jedoch auf einen weiteren Folterfluch zurückgreifen konnte, war Ulysses vorgetreten, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie zurück: „Hör auf! Ich weiß wo es liegt." sagte er und drückte ihren Arm herunter, so das sie ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ.

„Wo?" fragte sie, eine Spur sanfter.

„Plymouth."

„Kannst du uns hinführen?"

Er schenkte ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln: „Selbst im Schlaf wäre das kein Problem."

„Ich werde den Dunklen Lord alles berichten." sagte Bellatrix und sie straffte sich stolz, während ein infernalisches Glühen ihre Augen ausfüllte: „Diese Neuigkeiten werden ihn interessieren. Er wird toben weil ihm dieses Miststück damals entkommen ist." Sie schenkte Ulysses ein hübsches, wenn auch unheilvolles Grinsen und verschwand mit wehender Robe aus der Zelle.

Die beiden Conventiculum Kalliope und Philario warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr was sie als nächstes tun würden. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine Klarheit, die in diesem Moment keiner Worte mehr bedurfte.

In einem günstigen Moment verließen sie unauffällig den Kerkerraum und hielten auf den ersten Ort zu, der ihnen das Apparieren ermöglichte.

**Kommentar:** Ich denke, ab jetzt wird's ziemlich eng, für alle Beteiligten. Das Ende zeichnet sich gaaanz allmählich ab, zumindest wird spätestens jetzt jeder wissen, worauf diese Story hinsteuert. Naja, oder auch nicht…ich bin da immer für die eine oder andere Überraschung zu haben…oder auch nicht. Ihr werdet es sehen

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Tja, warum holt sich Voldemort nicht gewaltsam Hywells Erinnerungen? Weil er sich Zeit läßt…er glaubt das Hywell nichts weiß, was sooo wichtig ist. Deswegen ist es ihm egal ob er an die Wahrheit nach einer Minute oder nach einer Woche kommt. Überheblich ist der gute Mr. Riddle, wie eh und je.


	50. Kapitel 50

50. Conventiculum/ Erinys Norcross: Das Halloween Desaster

**Personen:**

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Mit Ulysses befreundet_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Mit Ulysses befreundet_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum die ihren eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Verlobt mit Ulysses_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Wächter aus Askaban. Der ältere Cousin von Hywell_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, der inzwischen wieder aufgegriffen wurde_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hywell konnte am Ende die Folterungen nicht mehr ertragen und verriet den Aufenthaltsort der totgeglaubten Abtrünnigen Erinys. Aber bevor die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord aufbrechen können, schaffen es Kalliope und Philario nach Plymouth zu apparieren…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Abend des 31. Oktobers 1978_

„Erinys mach die Tür auf!" bellte Philario und hämmerte dazu unterstützend mit der Faust gegen die Holztür des alten Hausbootes. Eile war auch nötig, bereits im nächsten Augenblick konnte eine Horde Todesser hier erscheinen, um den Blutzoll eines halbvergessenen Verrats einzufordern.

„Erinys, verdammt! Wir sind es!" rief Kalliope verzweifelt.

Der Untergrund auf dem sie standen wankte gemächlich und das Meer warf das Hausboot sanft hin und her. Regen ergoß sich über ihnen und ihre Roben saugten sich voll.

„Sie wird nicht aufmachen, sie hat allen Grund dazu!" warf Kalliope ein und blickte sich geschäftig um. Noch waren sie die einzigen Todesser im Hafen. Wenn die anderen sie jetzt hier finden würden, dann wäre nicht nur um Erinys verloren.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" gab Philario angespannt zurück.

Sie hämmerten weiter gegen die Tür.

Schließlich übertraf es Philarios nervliche Belastbarkeit. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und die Tür zerbast mit einem lauten Knall.

„Spinnst du?" fuhr ihn Kalliope an: „Jeder wird es gehört haben und jeder wird es sehen!"

Philario packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie über die eingeschlagene Tür hinweg, hinein in das Innere des Hausboots.

Dort stand Erinys, den Zauberstab in der Rechten und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck größten Entsetzens an. Kalliope hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Alles in Ordnung Erinys, wir sind nicht hier um dir zu schaden." Zumindest der Teil mit der besten Ordnung war gelogen.

Erinys blickte wirr von Einem zum Anderen: „Kalliope? Philario? Was tut ihr hier und…und wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?"

„Keine Zeit für große Erklärungen." sagte Philario während er mit einem Zauber den Schaden der Eingangstür richtete: „Der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser werden gleich hier sein."

Erinys Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund schnappte auf. Jede restliche Reserve von Gelassenheit war schlagartig von ihr abgefallen und statt dessen füllte blanke Panik ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie regte sich nicht mehr, sondern stand wie eingefroren da. Wie ein Tier, das vor Schreck gelähmt war und dessen Körper nicht mehr die Willenskraft aufbrachte wegzulaufen.

Ein Mann bog schlitternd um die Ecke und kam neben Erinys zum stehen: „Ich hab Geräusche gehört!" rief er verwirrt und als sein Blick auf die beiden Todesser fiel: „Wer sind die? Was ist passiert?"

Hywells älterer Cousin Cyrano, sagte Kalliope sich. Derjenige der den Todesser Ambulo Frémiot durch einen Unfall getötet hatte. Kalliope sperrte sich innerlich, als sie daran dachte, das sie es ihm schnellst möglich erzählen mußte, das sein Cousin in diesem Moment in einem Kerker gefangen war und gefoltert wurde.

Siedend heiß fiel ihr dabei ein, daß sie im selben Zug auch Erinys darüber aufklären mußte, das ihr Bruder Elicius tot war.

Aber das alles mußte warten, mußte verschoben werden, bis sie einige Sekunden Sicherheit durchleben würden. Und dieser Zeitpunkt war garantiert noch nicht gekommen.

„Verdammt Erinys, los beweg dich!" rief Philario: „Wir müssen verschwinden, bevor der Dunkle Lord hier auftaucht!"

„_Der Dunkle Lord_?" schrie Cyrano und starrte den dunkelhäutigen Todesser entsetzt an: „Was redet ihr da!"

„Die Wahrheit!" sagte Kalliope und packte Cyrano und Erinys bei den Armen und dirigierte sie so Richtung Ausgang: „Wir reden nur die Wahrheit! Er weiß jetzt wo er suchen muß! Er weiß _alles_!"

Sie hatten die Eingangstür fast schon erreicht, als Philario ein Stück weit die Tür öffnete und hindurch lugte. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich und das Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht: „Sie sind _hier_!" stöhnte er entsetzt auf: „Sie sind bereits im Hafen!"

Damit hatten sie keinen Ausweg mehr und saßen in der Falle. Sie alle. Und sie alle würden sterben wenn man sie hier finden würde.

Alle vier schienen in sich einzufrieren, bewegten sich nicht mehr, zu geschockt, zu panisch um auch nur einen Fuß zu voranzusetzen. Ihr Überlebenswille schmolz dahin und Resignation bezwang sie langsam, aber sicher.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Es gibt einen zweiten Ausgang!" fiel es Erinys plötzlich siedend heiß ein und Erleichterung durchflutete sie: „Ein geheimer Durchgang nach draußen!"

Die übrigen Drei starrten sie aus geweiteten Augen an, aber neue Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

„Führ uns hin!" befahl Philario ihr. Sie rückten von der Tür ab, eilten einen der Flure entlang, bis sie eine schmale Treppe erreichten, die nach unten führte.

Erinys stieß sie voran, während sie am Rande ihres Bewußtseins die ersten verdächtigen Geräusche wahrnahm: Laute Schritte auf dem Deck des Hausboots. Nicht nur Schritte von einer oder zwei Personen. Es kamen ihr fast wie ein Dutzend Todesser vor, die sich auf ihrem Deck sammelten. Und der Anstieg dunkler Energie verriet ihr die Präsenz des Dunklen Lords.

„Wo hin jetzt!" fragte Cyrano als sie in einer beengten Vorratskammer standen, in die Erinys sie geführt hatte. Seine sonst so ruhige Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ein altes, verstaubtes Regal: „_Finite Incantatem_!" initiierte sie.

Die Rückwand des leeren Regals verschwand mit einem leisen _Plopp_ und dahinter lag gähnende Schwärze. Die einzelnen Regalbretter klappten sanft zur Seite und falteten sich zusammen, so daß ein Durchgang, ähnlich einer Tür, entstand.

Sie drängte Kalliope als erste hineinzugehen.

„Ein Stück weiter hinten ist eine Leiter." rief Erinys ihr zu und Kalliope machte eiligst Platz, so daß auch Cyrano und Philario eintreten konnten.

Als letzte betrat auch Erinys den Geheimflur, nahm sich noch kurz die Zeit den Eingang erneut zu versiegeln und dann folgte sie den Anderen.

In ihrem Inneren herrschte noch immer reine Panik und die meisten klaren Gedanken verhallten in ihr, ohne das es ihr möglich war sie zu erfassen: Doch ein Gedanke blieb: _Wo ist mein Bruder! Verdammt, sollte er nicht auch hier sein? _

Es war eine Woche her, seit ihr Bruder vom Dunklen Lord beschworen wurde und in all der Zeit hatte sie nicht ein Lebenszeichen erhalten. Alles was blieb war ein dumpfes, nagendes Gefühl das ihr verriet, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

Irgendwo über sich hörte sie das laute Brechen einer Tür. Ab jetzt waren auch die Todesser in dem Hausboot…und der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Sie konnte nur beten, daß sie noch rechtzeitig entkommen konnten.

Eine neue Frage tat sich in ihr auf: Woher wußten die Todesser plötzlich, das sie sich hier versteckt hielt und ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte? Ob ihr Bruder vielleicht doch enttarnt wurden war und man ihn mit Gewalt das Geheimnis entlockt hatte?

Sie verfolgte diesen Gedankengang nicht weiter. Alleine die Vorstellung, das Elicius auf die schrecklichste Art gefoltert wurde, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Aber konnte es eine andere Erklärung geben?

Unterhalb der Eisenleiter fanden sich die vier Flüchtigen in einem kalten Tunnel wieder. Die Wände waren mit rissigen, hellen Fließen verkleidet aus denen vereinzelt Wasser tropfte. Auf dem rostbedeckten Boden sammelte es sich in Lachen.

Einige nackte Glühbirnen spendete ihnen dämmriges Licht, doch die meisten waren bereits ausgefallen.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Cyrano gedämpft und betrachtete den trostlosen Ort mit einem ähnlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht wie der eines verloren gegangenen Kindes.

„Ein alter Tunnel der in die Stadtmitte führt." erklärte Erinys während sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzten: „Für den Notfall."

_Ein Notfall der nun eingetroffen ist._

„Befinden wir uns unter dem Fluss?" fragte Kalliope.

Erinys nickte bestätigend.

Die vier schritten den langen Gang entlang. Ihr Horizont bestand nur aus den vereinzelten Glühbirnen die sich mit ihrem kalten Licht von der Dunkelheit abhoben.

Erinys entging nicht, das Kalliope und Philario angespannt schwiegen und immer wieder nervöse Blicke untereinander austauschten.

Sie kannte die beiden Conventiculum nun schon so lange, das sie fast instinktiv fühlte, daß etwas in der Luft lag. Und es hatte nicht nur etwas mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun. Die Unausgesprochenen Worte hingen so schwer in der Luft, daß es fast schon körperlich spürbar zu sein schien.

Erinys ahnte das man schlechte Nachrichten für sie parat hielt. Sehr schlechte Nachrichten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und wandte sich an Kalliope.

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck zeichnete sich in dem Gesicht der jüngeren Frau ab und sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe: „So einiges." gab sie leise zurück.

Etwas in Erinys Brustkorb zog sich zusammen und verkrampfte sich. _So einiges? Ich weiß es doch! Ich weiß das etwas mit Elicius passiert sein muß…oder mit Ulysses. Oder beides._

Das Ende des Ganges kam in Sicht: Eine Tür, fast vollständig bedeckt mit rotbraunem Rost.

Philario blieb stehen und sah den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren. Sie hörten niemanden und sahen niemanden. Scheinbar war ihre Flucht geglückt. Aber das war nur der Auftakt. Der Dunkle Lord könnte Erinys überall aufspüren, solange sie sein Zeichen auf dem Arm trug. Und sie alle wußten es.

Philario öffnete mit einem Ruck die rostige Tür. Dorthinter lag ein kleiner, runder Schacht, ähnlich einer Röhre. Eine Metallleiter führte hinauf in die Dunkelheit. Kaltes Wasser tropfte geräuschvoll von einer, in der Finsternis getarnten, Decke.

„Wo genau kommen wir raus, wenn wir oben sind?" fragte Philario der damit begann die ersten Sprossen empor zu steigen

„Ein altes Wasserwerk der Muggel." sagte Erinys und drängte Cyrano und Kalliope dazu, ebenfalls hinaufzuklettern: „Es ist stillgelegt und baufällig. Von dort aus kann man gefahrlos apparieren ohne gehört zu werden."

Philario verharrte einen Moment und sah zu ihr hinunter. Ein Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration lag in seinem dunklen Gesicht: „Nicht mehr, fürchte ich. Sie haben einen Schutz über die ganze Gegend gespannt…hier unten kann man ihn nur noch schwach fühlen, aber er ist da. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Anti-Apparations Zauber über die halbe Stadt gespannt wurde. Der Dunkle Lord tobt wahrscheinlich und will nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

In dieser Hinsicht hatte sich der mächtige Schwarzmagier nicht geändert und würde sich auch nie ändern: Lord Voldemort wollte immer mehr als nur einen Schritt weiter als seine Gegner sein. Wenn den Opfern nicht ein glücklicher Zufall zu Hilfe kam, dann schnappten die Fallen des Dunklen Lords mit gnadenloser Präzision zu. Immer.

Das Metall der Sprossen fühlte sich eiskalt an, als Erinys die ersten Sprossen emporstieg. Eine Kälte die sich durch die Knochen fraß und für einen scharfen Schmerz sorgte. Draußen mußte es unangenehm sein. Der Nebel der sich beim Ausatmen bildete war deutlich sichtbar.

„Wir können nicht fliehen?" fragte Cyrano der über ihr war. Er schien verwirrt, aber hauptsächlich vollkommen entsetzt und überrumpelt.

„Noch nicht. Wir müssen warten bis sie den Schutz wieder lösen." antwortete Erinys ihm.

„Und wann wird das ungefähr sein?"

„Sie können den Schutz nicht so lange aufrechthalten, weil sonst die Auroren auftauchen würden." _Vielleicht ist das dem Dunklen Lord ja vollkommen gleichgültig. Möglich das ihm die paar Auroren sogar genau recht kommen würden…man spürt seine Wut bis hierher._

Diese Wut fühlte sich an wie ein kaltes, energisches Prickeln auf der Haut. Ein Gefühl das man instinktiv mit einer Gänsehaut beantwortete. Es zeugte von brutaler Unbarmherzigkeit.

Philario erreichte als erster das Ende der Leiter. Ein Betondeckel war in den Untergrund eingelassen wurden und trennte den Schacht von dem Inneren des Wasserwerkes. Die Muggel würden wahrscheinlich Stemmeisen benutzen um den Deckel zu heben, aber sie mußten auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen.

„Warum wendet ihr keine Magie an?" fragte Cyrano unsicher, als er Zeuge von Philarios ersten Versuchen wurde, den Deckel mit Körperkraft hochzustemmen.

„Keine gute Idee", klärte ihn Kalliope einige Sprossen höher auf: „Das zieht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Der Dunkle Lord kann Magie förmlich zwanzig Meilen gegen den Wind riechen…besonders wenn seine gekennzeichneten Todesser diese einsetzen."

Cyrano schien nachdenklich die Stirn zu runzeln, was man aber in der Dunkelheit schwer erkennen konnte: „Ihr seit _alles_ Todesser?" fragte er zögernd und schien sich bei dem Gedanken höchst unwohl zu fühlen: „Wie auch immer…_ich_ bin nicht gekennzeichnet oder so was. Meint ihr es wäre ungefährlich, wenn ich den Deckel öffne?"

Philarios klägliche Versuche den Deckel zu heben stoppten abrupt: „Naja. Ich schätze anders können wir das Ding hier sowieso nicht heben."

Cyrano zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Betondeckel sanft in die Höhe schweben und setzte ihn geräuschlos am Rande ab. Das dämmrige Licht eines ausklingenden Tages flutete den beengten Schacht.

Die vier Flüchtigen krochen wie verwundete Hunde hinaus und ließen sich erschöpft und erschlagen auf dem Boden nieder.

„Das nenn ich ein Halloween." murrte Kalliope und atmete tief ein: „Ich hoffe ihr hattet für heute genügend Angst und Schrecken."

„Kann mich nicht beklagen." antwortete Cyrano trocken.

Kalliope musterte ihn kurz, dann straffte sie sich etwas: „Ähm…ich denke jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt um einiges aufzuklären. Obwohl ich mir wünschen würde, das es nicht so wäre."

Sie setzte sich vor Cyrano und suchte seinen Blick. Dieser schien etwas verblüfft, aber sofort zeigten sich in seinem Gesicht die Cyrano-typischen Sorgenlinien.

„Also. Der Grund warum wir hier sind", begann Kalliope und stockte langsam: „Also…im Grunde liegt es an deinen Cousin."

Cyranos Gesicht verlor deutlich an Farbe: „Hywell?" stotterte er: „Was…was hat er denn damit zu tun!"

„Er war ein Todesser." antwortete Kalliope schlicht. Cyrano riß die Augen auf und pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder: „Er war _was_?"

„Und das ist noch nicht alles, fürchte ich. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn nach eurer Askaban Flucht versucht zu beschwören, aber Hywell hat es ignoriert. Aber…", sie knotete nervös ihre Hände und sah aus, als ob sie sich zwingen mußte die nächsten Worte herauszuwürgen: „Aber unglücklicher weise hat man ihn erwischt und zum Dunklen Lord gebracht."

Jegliche Ruhe und Beherrschung fiel von Cyrano ab und er packte Kalliope bei den Schultern: „Was hat man? Er ist beim _Dunklen Lord_!" seine Hautfarbe hatte inzwischen noch mehr Farbe verloren: „Ist er…ist er _tot_?" fragte er so ruckartig, als konnte er diese Wort gar nicht aussprechen konnte, als ob er sie nicht einmal denken wollte.

Kalliope schüttelte den Kopf, aber das brachte ihnen nur vorrübergehende Erleichterung: „Hywell wurde des Verrats verdächtigt. Und er wird die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen haben…und am Ende wird man ihn wahrscheinlich töten."

**Kommentar:** Ich weiß ich bin fies weil Erinys und Ulysses nun erst einmal doch nicht aufeinander getroffen sind, aber wartet mal einfach ab was die nächsten 24 Kapitel so bringen ;)

Nein, ich werde keine Details nennen, erwartet das Unerwartete ;)


	51. Kapitel 51

51. Erinys Norcross: Mr. Zevediahs Erben

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Eine abtrünnige Todesserin, die nun wieder aufgespürt wurde_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Psychotischer Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Cyrano Hargreave_: Untergetauchter Wächter aus Askaban. Der ältere Cousin von Hywell_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, verdächtigt ein Mitglied der Conventiculum zu sein_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemaliger Abtrünniger der zur Strafe nun sein Dasein als Werwolf fristen muß_

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Mr. Zevediah: _Ulysses und Zebulon erwähnten diese Person öfters, für sie der Inbegriff einer gelungenen Folterei_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Hywell unfreiwillig den Aufenthaltsort der totgeglaubten Verräterin Erinys verraten hat, konnten Kalliope und Philario in letzter Sekunde Erinys und Cyrano warnen. Durch einen Anti-Apparationszauber zur weiteren Flucht gehindert, harren die Vier nun in einem verlassenen Wasserwerk aus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 31. Oktobers 1978_

Sie hatten sich tiefer in das alte Wasserwerk zurückgezogen, in einem kargen, kleinen Raum mit alten Pumpen und anderen Maschinerien. Durch ein schmales, deckennahes Fenster floß rötliches Abendlicht. Möglich das der Dunkle Lord sie hier aufspüren würde, aber sie konnten weder zurück durch den Tunnel, noch das Wasserwerk verlassen. Sie mußten ausharren und darauf warten, bis die Todesser den Anti-Apparations Zauber wieder aufgehoben hatten. Wann immer das sein mochte.

Cyrano Hargreave lehnte an einer der alten Pumpen und starrte trübe vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht lag regungslos da, was typisch war für Menschen in seiner Situation: Er war zu geschockt. Cyrano hatte gerade erst erfahren das sein jüngerer Cousin Hywell ein Todesser war…und das schlimmste von allem: Ein Todesser der in diesem Augenblick gefoltert wurde und auf dem ein langsamer, grausamer Tod wartete.

Selbst bei Erinys verursachte dieser Gedanke Magenschmerzen. Sie konnte zwar nicht behaupten Hywell gut gekannt zu haben, schließlich war es gerade mal zwei Wochen her das die beiden Cousins vor ihrer Tür standen…aber es tat trotzdem weh. Besonders in Hinblick auf Cyrano. Für Cyrano war Hywell so etwas wie ein kleiner, dummer Bruder gewesen. Erinys ahnte wie es sich anfühlen mußte einen Bruder zu verlieren…besonders weil sie sich sicher war das ihr eigener kleiner Bruder Elicius nicht mehr lebte. Sie spürte es einfach und auch wenn sie versuchte sich nicht auf dieses Gefühl einzulassen, blieb es bestehen und fraß sich immer tiefer in sie hinein. Und diese Vorahnung gebar Angst und Panik.

Philario redete beruhigend auf Cyrano ein, aber die Worte hatten keinen großen Effekt sondern schienen vielmehr an ihm abzuprallen.

„Könnt ihr nichts tun?" fragte Erinys die Todesserin Kalliope: „Könnt ihr nicht irgendwie einen Weg finden Hywell da rauszuholen? Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

Kalliope ließ den Kopf hängen und starrte auf den feuchten Betonuntergrund: „Weiß nicht." gab sie zu: „Du weißt ich würde nicht zögern wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet…aber bisher ist es nie zu einer solchen Gelegenheit gekommen. Der Dunkle Lord ist mißtrauischer geworden, noch mehr als früher. Ein kleiner Fehler und er erwischt dich…er wartet nicht mal mehr auf Beweise ob man ihn verrät. Wenn du nur in Verdacht gerätst bist du meist schon weg vom Fenster."

Das hörte sich wirklich nach einer Verschlechterung an. Der Dunkle Lord war immer schon krankhaft mißtrauisch gewesen, aber scheinbar hatte das erst jetzt die Obergrenze erreicht.

Kalliope hob ruckartig ihren Kopf und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht: „Willst du wissen was noch alles passiert ist? Hast du gehört was sie mit Dilanio gemacht haben?" spuckte sie aus.

Die Erwähnung von Dilanio versetzte Erinys einen Schlag. Sie waren damals beide in die gleiche Klasse gegangen und waren etwa zur selben Zeit Todesser geworden…und zur selben Zeit Mitglieder der Conventiculum.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es wissen will." antwortete Erinys: „Er ist tot oder? Sie haben ihn sicher erwischt."

„Nein. Er lebt noch. Sie haben aus ihm einen Werwolf gemacht und mit einem Fluch belegt. Als Strafe. Jetzt ist er wie ausgewechselt. Er hat zwei weitere Mitglieder der Conventiculum verraten…aber zum Glück für uns anderen waren das auch die einzigen Namen die er kannte."

Ein Werwolf? Das war eine ungewöhnliche Bestrafung, doch sie schien zu funktionieren. Aber er lebte zumindest! Früher war es nie vorgekommen daß man Mitglieder der Conventiculum am Leben ließ, so was wäre undenkbar gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn man Dilanio getötet hätte, weil er es sicher nicht gewollt hätte wenn man ihn, gerade _ihn_, mit einem Fluch versklavt. Aber Erinys war erleichtert darüber das er noch lebte.

Bei Ulysses hingegen war sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht sicher, ob es besser für ihn gewesen wäre wenn er vor einem Jahr umgekommen wäre. Sicher, heute mochte er glücklich sein, aber der Ulysses von damals hätte dieses Todesser Dasein niemals ertragen können.

Sie warf Kalliope einen fragenden Blick zu und Kalliope schien zu wissen um was es ging: „Mit Ulysses ist soweit alles in Ordnung." sagte sie. Es klang ehrlich. Erinys wußte nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. _Er kann einfach nicht in Ordnung sein_, dachte sie bitter, _Ulysses würde niemals andere Menschen töten, er könnte nicht damit leben. _

„Wir und einige andere Heiler haben uns damals um ihn gekümmert. Am Anfang war es schlimm…aber er fing sich recht schnell wieder. Ich kann nicht sagen was ihm fehlt, ob man ihn noch helfen kann, aber er ist weniger ein Todesser als vielmehr ein sehr kranker Mensch."

„Ein kranker Mensch der auch ohne Befehl tötet." fügte Erinys trostlos hinzu.

Kalliope schien sich ertappt zu fühlen: „Ähm…du weißt davon?"

„Elicius hat mir davon erzählt. Ulysses und Zebulon Huntsville haben aus reinem Vergnügen sechs Menschen während einer Trauerfeier getötet. _Sechs_! Ich habe den Zeitungsartikel gelesen…ich hätte schreien können, weißt du das? Komm schon, erzähl mir nicht das man ihn noch helfen kann, er ist komplett wahnsinnig!"

Kalliopes Augenbrauen senkten sich gefährlich und sie verzog wütend ihr Gesicht als hätte man sie gerade persönlich beleidigt: „Das hört sich an als wäre es die vollkommen egal was mit ihm passiert!" knurrte sie düster und Verständnislosigkeit mischte sich in ihre Stimme.

„Nein!" verteidigte sich Erinys: „Es ist mir nicht egal! Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, mehr als alles andere! Ich wünsche mir so sehr das alles wieder genauso ist wie früher, aber so wird es nie wieder sein! Wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde ihm zu helfen, nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, dann würde ich ihm helfen. Aber was soll ich tun? Soll ich ihn in einem Keller einsperren und abwarten bis sich seine Krankheit von selbst heilt? Oder soll ich ihn vielleicht in Askaban einweisen lassen? Das wäre doch eine wirklich tolle Idee, Ulysses hat soviel Scheiße erleben müssen, das er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle tot umfallen würde wenn ihm ein Dementor zu Nahe kommt. Selbst wenn es eine gute Möglichkeit geben würde ihm zu helfen und er wieder gesund werden würde…was glaubst du was dann ist? Wenn er wieder genau so ist wie früher und ich ihm dann erzähle das er Menschen auf grausame Weise ermordet hat. Weißt du wie er dann reagieren würde!" bellte Erinys ihre Frage. Kalliope schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf und Erinys beugte sich näher zu ihr heran, bis sie Kalliopes blaue Augen direkt vor sich hatte: „Ulysses würde daran zugrundegehen. Er könnte nicht damit leben! Ich will nicht daß er das auch noch ertragen muß und jeder ihn als dreckigen Mörder beschimpft. Ulysses ist kein Mörder, er war ein guter Mensch und das weiß er auch."

Erinys wurde bewußt das sie, trotz ihrer allgemeinen Lage, recht laut geworden war. Philario betrachtete sie mit einem höchst widerwilligen und ermahnenden Gesichtsausdruck und selbst Cyrano schien ihren Worten ein halbes Ohr geschenkt zu haben.

Kalliope funkelte sie wütend an: „Das ist nicht fair." zischte sie: „Es ist nicht fair das du ihn einfach so als Hoffnungslosen Fall abschiebst."

„Das tue ich nicht." entgegnete Erinys kläglich: „Nenn mir nur eine Möglichkeit und ich tue es!" Und sie meinte es ernst. Auch wenn die Lage an sich hoffnungslos war, Ulysses bedeutete ihr immer noch mehr als ihr eigenes Leben.

„Das will ich auch hoffen." sagte Kalliope trotzig: „Ich hab Ulysses nämlich wirklich lieb und will nicht das ihm was passiert."

Erinys betrachtete sie einen Moment und fragte sich ob sie in Kalliopes Worten mehr herausgehört hatte, aber dann schob sie diesen Gedanken weit von sich. Es wäre lächerlich wenn sie über diese belanglosen Details nachdenken würde, es war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war einzig und alleine Ulysses zu helfen und nicht die Frage mit wem er schlief.

…Andererseits war die aufkommende Eifersucht sicher kein schlechtes Zeichen, schließlich lag darin der Beweiß das Erinys sich noch immer mit Ulysses verbunden fühlte.

Die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich leichter zu werden und selbst die Kälte die in diesem Raum herrschte schien mit einem mal abzunehmen.

Philario senkte erleichtert die Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Kopf: „Der Dunkle Lord ist weg. Ein Glück. Und den Anti-Apparations Zauber hat er auch aufgehoben."

Die Stimmung war zwar allgemein auf dem Tiefpunkt, doch sie alle fühlten sich als sei ihnen eine große Last von den Schultern genommen. Endlich konnten sie fliehen und diesen Ort verlassen. Erinys wußte das sie nicht für immer untertauchen konnte. Meistens brauchte der Dunkle Lord nur ein paar Tage um flüchtige Todesser wieder aufzuspüren und sie gab sich auch nicht viel länger. Irgendwann würde sie ihn einen Hinterhalt geraten. Es verlangte hier nach einer besseren Lösung als einer Flucht. Aber sie wußte nicht wie dieser Lösungsweg aussehen könnte.

„Es wird Zeit das ihr verschwindet." sagte Kalliope: „Der Dunkle Lord hat wahrscheinlich genügend Todesser hier gelassen und die könnten jeden Augenblick hier sein oder einen neuen Anti-Apparations Zauber aussprechen."

„Was habt ihr vor?" frage Erinys und blickte unsicher von einem zum Anderen: „Ihr wollt einfach so zurück? Was ist wenn er euch bemerkt?"

Kalliope zuckte gespielt unbekümmert mit den Schultern: „Komm schon Erinys, es wäre viel auffälliger wenn wir jetzt einfach wegbleiben würden. Wir sind Conventiculum, wir wissen worauf wir uns eingelassen haben. Außerdem kennen wir noch ein paar gute Gedächtnis- und Blockzauber, ein kleines Abschiedgeschenk von Mr. Zevediah."

„Abschiedsgeschenk?" echote Erinys.

„Sie haben ihn irgendwann erwischt. Im April oder so…sehr häßliche Angelegenheit nach allem was wir gehört haben. Nunja, er wußte wohl das er demnächst auffliegt und hat uns noch ein paar seiner Erfindungen mitgeteilt. Sind wirklich gute Zauber dabei und da der Dunkle Lord diese noch nicht kennt ist es momentan noch relativ ungefährlich…kann sich natürlich jeden Moment ändern, aber das nenn ich Berufsrisiko." berichtete Kalliope.

Erinys würgte die Trauer hinunter…der alte Zevediah, von allen nur respektvoll Mr. Zevediah genannt, war der Gründer und das Herz der Conventiculum gewesen. Sie hatte den alten Mann wirklich gern gehabt, aber es wäre naiv gewesen wenn sie gedacht hätte, daß er seinen großangelegten Verrat überleben würde. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm gemacht hatte, bevor er schließlich gestorben war.

Philario zog Cyrano auf die Beine. Dieser war noch immer wie betäubt vor Trauer und starrte trübe vor sich hin. Die Angelegenheiten schienen Cyrano nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

Erinys griff nach seiner Hand: „Du kommst erst mal mit mir." sagte sie zu ihm: „Bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben."

Der Blick von Cyranos braunen Augen traf sie nur kurz, bevor er wieder den Boden anfixierte: „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig." antwortete er tonlos.

Kalliope straffte sich und trat an Erinys heran: „Da ist noch etwas." sagte sie schleppend.

Erinys wußte es. Egal was Kalliope ihr sagen würde, sie wußte es im Vorraus. _Elicius ist tot_, schmetterte der Gedanke immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, _ich weiß daß er tot ist_.

Und so war es auch.

„Elicius ist tot." sprach Kalliope die Worte aus die sich ihren Weg durch Erinys Innerstes fraßen. Es tat weh es zu hören, aber sie hatte es dennoch gewußt. Sie hätte nie gedacht das sie Hellseherische Fähigkeiten besitzen könnte, doch an dem Tag als Elicius sie verließ hatten sie dunkle Vorahnungen heimgesucht. Und jetzt war es soweit das sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. _Mein Bruder ist tot!_

„Wie?" fragte sie automatisch und spürte wie ihr die Luft wegblieb: „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist dahintergekommen das auch Elicius ihn verraten haben mußte. Aber Elicius war schneller…er ist als Märtyrer gestorben."

Wenigstens konnte Erinys in diesen Worten einen Trost finden. Ihr Bruder war nicht gefoltert wurden, nicht ermordet…er hatte sich für einen stolzen Freitod entschieden. Und kein Tod hätte Elicius besser gestanden als das. Es gab nicht viel wofür sie dankbar sein konnte, aber das ihr Bruder als Märtyrer untergehen durfte, war ein kleiner Ausgleich.

Erinys schniefte und versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen die in ihren Augenrändern brannten. Sie hielt noch immer Cyranos Hand und diese drückte kurz, aber tröstend zurück. Jetzt war sowohl sie als auch Cyrano zerschmettert vor Trauer. Sie beide hatten heute mehr als genug schreckliche Nachrichten erhalten. Das vereinte sie auf eine seltsam verdrehte Art.

Kalliope und Philario verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden mit einem gedämpften Knall.

„Wohin jetzt?" fragte Cyrano bitter.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Erinys schwach und konnte nicht mehr verhindern das ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen: „Ich schätze uns bleibt erst einmal nichts anderes übrig als uns erneut irgendwo zu verstecken."

**Kommentar:** Öhm…öh…erinnert ihr euch noch an Mr. Zevediah? Er wurde zwei oder dreimal erwähnt und wurde quasi unter dem Stichwort „tolle Foltersessions" geführt. Eigentlich habe ich mir nichts bei diesen Namen gedacht, aber dann fand ich die Idee ganz reizvoll ihn hier als Conventiculum-Gründer wieder auftauchen zu lassen…das erweckt den Anschein von Komplexität, aber eigentlich habe ich nur dumm herum gescrollt bis ich zufällig auf diesen Namen gestoßen bin ;)

Sorry das ich den „Ach ja, Elicius ist übrigens tot" –Part soweit nach hinten verschoben habe…hätte ich das am Anfang erwähnt wäre Erinys nicht mehr aufnahmefähig gewesen und deswegen wurde das so kurz und knapp am Ende erwähnt.


	52. Kapitel 52

52. Ulysses Rathburn: Zwei Liebende…

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Psychotischer Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross_: Eine Verräterin die lange Zeit für Tod gehalten wurde, bis jetzt…_

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Ulysses_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Hywell unfreiwillig den Aufenthaltsort der totgeglaubten Verräterin Erinys verraten hat, sammeln sich die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord zum Angriff. Doch als sie das klapprige Hausboot, Erinys Unterschlupf, erreichen, ist diese nicht mehr dort. Ganz offensichtlich wurde sie von jemandem gewarnt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 31. Oktobers 1978_

Es war merkwürdig wieder hier zu sein. Hier auf diesem verdammten Hausboot, dem Unterschlupf seiner verdammten Verlobten. Und jeder Quadratzentimeter auf diesem alten Karren erinnerte ihn an früher. Es schien sich noch nicht einmal viel verändert zu haben, so als ob Erinys ihn damit verhöhnen würde, wie leicht es doch war sein altes Leben weiterzuführen…ein Leben das Ulysses durch sie verloren hatte.

Und jetzt war Erinys nicht einmal mehr hier um sich ihrer gerechten Strafe zu stellen, sie war geflohen bevor die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord das Boot erreicht hatten. Irgend jemand schien sie gewarnt zu haben, diesbezüglich war sich der Dunkle Lord absolut sicher.

Ulysses hoffte das der Verdacht nicht irgendwie auf ihn fiel, auf Grund seiner früheren Verbindung zu Erinys Norcross. Aber eigentlich war das lächerlich: Ulysses haßte Erinys und jeder wußte das. Er hatte allen Grund sie zu hassen.

„Sieht aus als ob meine Cousine irgendwie Wind davon bekommen hat, hm?" schnarrte Rabastan Lestrange, der gerade ein Zimmer durchsucht hatte und sich nun nach weiterer Beschäftigung umzusehen schien.

„Jaa…sieht so aus." gab Ulysses zurück.

„Irgendeine Idee wers sein könnte?"

Ulysses warf Rabastan einen kritischen Blick zu: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Wird wohl jemand gewesen sein, der bei Hywells Folterung dabei gewesen ist und somit alles mitgehört hat."

Rabastan verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und kratzte sich über die dunklen Bartstoppeln: „Na, da gibts aber einige. Vielleicht einer von diesen Neuen…wie hießen die noch mal?"

„Gibt's auf Rabastan." sagte Ulysses und rollte mit den Augen: „Der Dunkle Lord wird schon dahinterkommen. Immer wenn du jemanden verdächtigt hast, lagst du später so weit daneben wie nur möglich."

Rabastan schenkte ihm ein grimmiges Lächeln, wußte aber nichts dazuzufügen und verschwand wieder in einem der anderen Räume. Kurze Zeit später ertönte von dort ein lautes Krachen als die Todesser frustriert mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Einrichtung zielten. Ulysses hörte Fenrir Greybacks bellendes Lachen und Rabastans belustigtes Schnaufen.

Wenigstens die hatten ihren Spaß…in Ulysses Innersten kochte es inzwischen so sehr, das er ganz Plymouth auseinander nehmen könnte und danach immer noch nicht befriedigt gewesen wäre. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Zauberstab auf Erinys zu richten und ihr das anzutun was er selbst einst ertragen mußte…oder zumindest redete er sich ein das er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als das.

Eigentlich war er sich gar nicht sicher was er wollte.

Ulysses zuckte kurz zusammen als urplötzlich Bellatrix Lestrange in seinem Blickfeld einbrach: „Hey, Erinys züchtet Tiere. Wußtest du das?" fragte sie grinsend und ein fanatischer Glanz lag in ihren dunklen Augen.

„Ähm…ja." gab Ulysses zurück: „Hat sie schon immer gemacht." Dieser Gedanke beschwor weitere Erinnerungen hervor, die vor Ulysses geistigem Auge tanzten und ihn immer weiter verhöhnten. _Toll Erinys. Sogar Tiere züchtest du noch seelenruhig. Wie schön das wenigstens du dein Leben so wunderbar in den Griff bekommen hast, während ich von Voldemorts Heilern wieder zusammengeflickt wurde. _

Er spürte das große Bedürfnis jedes dieser Viecher einzeln in Stücke zu reißen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schenkte Bella ein freundliches Lächeln: „Okay, amüsieren wir uns, ja?"

Sie grinste böse zurück: „Aber natürlich, man kann ja auch sonst nicht viel hier machen."

Den Raum den sie als nächstes betraten kannte Ulysses nur zu gut…früher war es mal ein geräumiges Eßzimmer gewesen in dem Erinys, Elicius und er die meiste Zeit verbracht hatten. Jetzt war von diesem ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck nichts mehr zu sehen: Stattdessen war der Raum komplett abgedunkelt und in jeder Ecke standen Aquarien in allen Formen und Größen. Mittels Zauberkraft schwebten einige von ihnen sogar frei in der Luft. Ulysses warf einen Blick auf die Fische die gemächlich ihre Runden zogen…scheinbar war Erinys ihrer Experimentierfreude erlegen: Die meisten Fische sahen wie die merkwürdigsten Kreuzungen aus, ein Großteil davon schienen sogar die Grenze der Legalität zu überschreiten. _Typisch für Erinys_, dachte Ulysses bei sich, _das sie ständig die Grenzen des Gesetzes austesten mußte ist schon immer eine fast krankhafte Angewohnheit von ihr gewesen._

Sie waren nicht alleine in dem Raum: Rodolphus Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy beäugten kritisch die Zuchtergebnisse die vor ihnen im Wasser schwammen. Rodolphus offensichtlich belustigt und Lucius, wie immer, leicht pikiert.

„Weiß nicht wie jemand damit seine Zeit verbringen kann Tiere zu züchten…besonders Fische." sagte Lucius und wischte sich seine silberblonden Haare aus dem bleichen Gesicht.

„Du hast ja sowieso an allem was auszusetzen mein lieber Lucius", schnappte Bella genervt: „Ich frage mich manchmal ob du überhaupt eine andere Tätigkeit ertragen kannst außer vielleicht dich selbst im Spiegel zu bewundern."

Lucius rümpfte seine schmale Nase und ein Ausdruck von majestätischer Würde trat auf sein Gesicht: „Darauf muß ich nicht eingehen, Bellatrix, das ist mir zu dumm."

Rodolphus und Bella schnaubten amüsiert und tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick aus.

Ulysses gab Lucius und Bellatrix noch höchstens ein Jahr bis sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle springen würden…obwohl sich Lucius wahrscheinlich zu fein war für solch brachiale Methoden. Er würde Crabbe und Goyle damit beauftragen.

Lucius wandte sich an Ulysses und ein schmales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab: „Und Rathburn? Heimweh?" fragte er spitz.

Ulysses verdrehte die Augen: „Oh natürlich. Heimweh nach einem alten Hausboot, einer verräterischen Verlobten und einem Haufen Fische…wirklich, du solltest mich inzwischen besser kennen."

„Verräterischen Verlobten…nun, wir alle wissen ja welcher Familie wir Erinys und Elicius zu verdanken haben." schnarrte Lucius gelassen und sein Blick huschte vielsagend zu Rodolphus Lestrange hinüber.

Rodolphus kommentierte die Bemerkung mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung: „Onkel Tantalus war schon immer etwas eigen…das Schwarze Schaf der Familie. War klar das diese beiden Balge nur von ihm kommen konnten."

Bellatrix hatte genug von den internen Familienzwistigkeiten und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ein etwas weiter entfernt schwebendes, rundes Aquarium. Wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin zerbarst es in tausend Scherben, die seltsamen Fischzüchtungen wurden herausgespült und zuckten hilflos auf dem kalten Boden herum.

Irgendwas in Ulysses Innerstem zog sich bei diesem Bild schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er wußte das die anderen Todesser wahrscheinlich nicht eher aufhören würden bis sie das gesamte Hausboot auf dem Grund des Hafenbodens geschickt hatten…das sie dabei auch Ulysses Vergangenheit versenkten war ihnen natürlich egal. Und das war unfair, weil sie ohnehin schon alles in ihm zerstört hatten.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihm befohlen hätte selbst an der Verwüstung des Hausboots teilzunehmen, dann hätte Ulysses es ohne zu zögern getan. Aber ohne direkten Befehl konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, egal wie sehr er es versuchte.

Trotz des lautstarken, kollektiven Vernichtungsfeldzugs der beiden Lestranges und Malfoy hörte Ulysses ein anderes Geräusch: Leise, heimliche Schritte aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Er hätte sie überhören können, aber diese Heimlichkeit kam ihn verdächtig vor. Er zückte den Zauberstab und trat näher darauf zu.

In der Dunkelheit erkannte er zwei weitere Todesser: Kalliope und Philario…und das war merkwürdig, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, das sie überhaupt mitgekommen waren…gut, seitdem er damals gefoltert wurden war hatte er ein bemerkenswert schlechtes Gedächtnis, aber er war sich sicher das Kalliope und Philario im Kerkerloch zurückgeblieben waren.

„Was tut ihr hier?" fragte er gedämpft.

Die anderen beiden Todesser zuckten erschrocken zusammen und wirbelten zu ihm herum. Mißtrauen regte sich langsam in Ulysses…Mißtrauen gepaart mit blanker Panik: _Erinys wurde gewarnt und konnte fliehen…kann es sein das…!_

Kalliope schenkte ihm ein zögerliches Lächeln nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte: „Man hast du mich erschreckt. Was schleichst du auch hier herum?"

„Eigentlich schleicht ihr hier doch herum oder?" fragte er statt dessen und musterte beide kritisch. Philarios Miene war wie versteinert, während Kalliope sich wirklich krampfhaft zu bemühen schien locker zu bleiben: „Wir haben das Hausboot abgesucht." sagte sie.

Hinter den beiden Todessern, fast vollkommen verborgen im Schatten, sah Ulysses eine kleine Tür die zu einer Treppe führte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern die Tür oder die Treppe schon einmal gesehen zu haben, obwohl er früher so viel Zeit auf dem Hausboot verbracht hatte.

„Habt ihr irgendwas entdeckt?" harkte Ulysses nach und erhielt als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln. Ulysses fühle fast körperlich das etwas nicht stimmte…aber er wollte diesen Gedankengang nicht weiterverfolgen. Was war wenn seine düstere Vorahnung stimmte? Was war wenn ausgerechnet Kalliope und Philario die Verräter wären?

Er starrte Kalliope an und diese schien, zum ersten Mal, seinem Blick ausweichen zu wollen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema: „Erinys züchtet Fische?"

„Was habt ihr nur heute alle mit euerm Fischthema!" fuhr Ulysses sie halbherzig an.

Kalliope rollte vergnügt die Augen: „Ich mag Fische." verteidigte sie sich.

Ulysses zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich dann an Philario: „Verschwinde mal eben." knurrte er. Philario zögerte einen Moment, warf Kalliope noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu und verschwand dann wortlos zu den anderen.

„Hör mal zu Mädchen", flüsterte Ulysses ihr gedämpft zu und drückte sie gegen die Wand: „Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr hier spielt, aber laßt es sein!"

Kalliope versteifte sich etwas: „Was meinst du?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ich glaube dir nicht das du Fische magst…ich glaube eher du verschweigst mir etwas."

„Okay du hast recht. Ich mag keine Fische." gab sie belustigt zu und legte die Arme um seine Schultern: „Aber ich mag dich."

„Dann kannst du mir sicher Eines erklären", begann Ulysses und drückte sie näher an sich, so das er Flüstern konnte, ohne das ein Anderer es hörte: „Erklär mir warum du bei Hywells Folterung zugesehen hast, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er Erinys erwähnt hat…und warum ich dich _nicht_ bei den anderen Todessern gesehen hab als wir hierher gekommen sind, obwohl du _jetzt_ hier bist."

Er fühle wie Kalliopes Atmung für einen Moment aussetzte und sich jeder Muskel ihres Körpers verspannte…und all diese Sinneswahrnehmungen schlugen auf ihn ein und verrieten ihm, daß _sie_ es war. Sie und Philario. Sie hatten Erinys gewarnt!

„Ich war doch dort." sagte Kalliope bemüht: „Du hast mich vielleicht einfach übersehen."

Ulysses lächelte müde: „Ich achte immer genau auf dich damit dir nichts passiert, Kalliope. Und du warst _nicht_ da. Weder du noch Philario."

Schweigen.

Jetzt war er sich sicher daß sie zitterte. Schlimmer als alles was ein arktischer Eissturm bewirken könnte…sie zitterte aus reiner Todesangst und Panik.

Und das bestätigte seine Vermutung. Kalliope war eine Conventiculum. Philario war ein Conventiculum. Er fühlte sich an den Rande der Verzweiflung zurückgeworfen…es war fast so schlimm wie damals, als er erfahren musste das Erinys bereits jahrelang eine Todesserin gewesen war…und als er nachträglich noch erfuhr das auch ihr Bruder Elicius ein Todesser war. Seine Verlobte und sein bester Freund hatten ihm all die Jahre etwas vorgespielt…und nun passierte es erneut: Jetzt hielt er seine Freundin im Arm mit der Gewißheit, das sie eine Verräterin des Dunklen Lords war.

**Kommentar:** Und was wird Ulysses nun tun? Eine gute Frage, hm?

Die Frage ob das zwischen Kalliope und Ulysses jetzt platonisch ist oder nicht habe ich mit der Kapitelüberschrift wahrscheinlich beantwortet. ;)

Naja, es ist eher eine Freundschaft mit intimen Zusatz…nein, das war jetzt kein Spoiler, schließlich vertreibt sich Ulysses am laufenden Band seine Zeit mit anderen Frauen. Kalliope würde das ja nicht zulassen, wenn sie fest zusammen wären. Denkt über die beiden was ihr wollt und fragt mich was ihr wollt ;)

**Jean: **Wie reizend…aber vielleicht endet die FF ja total toll und alle sind happy? Na, wer weiß das schon? Ich denke zumindest das du so einiges verpassen würdest, wenn du das Ende meidest ;)

**ginny21:** Danke, danke ;)

**faXe: **Ich bleibe bei dem 2-Tage-Rhythmus, da kannst du machen was du willst XD


	53. Kapitel 53

53. Ulysses Rathburn: …und ein Fluch

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Für lange Zeit Ulysses Kumpel…bis dieser sich daran erinnerte was Zebulon ihm einst angetan hatte_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum die ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte_

Kalliope: _Junge Todesserin und Conventiculum. Freundin von Ulysses…?_

Philario: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Befreundet mit Kalliope und Ulysses_

Mr. Zevediah: _Der Gründer der Conventiculum. Wurde bereits vor Monaten aus dem Weg gechafft_

**Bisherige Handlung**

Nachdem Kalliope und Philario Erinys vorwarnten, so das diese rechtzeitig fliehen konnte, fallen Ulysses ein paar Merkwürdigkeiten auf: Er verdächtigt seine beiden Freunde, zurecht, abtrünnige Conventiculum zu sein…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend und Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1978_

Ulysses konnte es nicht glauben: Warum ausgerechnet Kalliope? Warum mußte sie sich als Verräterin herausstellen?

Er spürte eine alte, vertraute Wut in sich hochkochen, die tröstend durch seine Venen kroch und an seinem Verstand nagte.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Ulysses." hörte er Kalliopes Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Wie ist es dann?" zischte er automatisch. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Verrat war Verrat. Da gab es nichts zu beschönigen.

„Ich bin keine Verräterin."

„Du lügst." Er wußte genau dass sie log. Genau wie er damals gewußt hatte das Erinys log, als sie versucht hatte sich rauszureden. Er konnte es fast schon körperlich spüren, als ob er die Wahrheit über die Handflächen aufsaugen könnte, die auf ihrem Rücken ruhten.

„Du hast Erinys gewarnt damit sie entkommen kann. Du und Philario. Hab ich recht?"

Sie antwortete nicht und er mußte das Verlangen unterdrücken mit Gewalt an die Wahrheit heranzukommen. Und irgend etwas in ihm sehnte sich diese Gewalt herbei als ob es etwas Lebensnotweniges wäre, das ihm enthalten wurden war…wie Wasser für einen Verdurstenden.

Er spürte wie sich seine Hände langsam in ihre Haut krallten, aber er kämpfte dagegen an um nicht noch weiter zu gehen. Eigentlich wollte er Kalliope nichts tun…er mochte sie viel zu sehr um ihr Leid zuzufügen. Aber andererseits schrie er innerlich nach einem Blutzoll…und nach etwas Spaß mit dem er sich seine Verzweiflung vertreiben konnte…

Kalliope schien zu spüren was in ihm vorging und er spürte ihre Angst so deutlich wie ein Zittern in der Luft. Aber sie versuchte nicht von ihm wegzukommen, sondern blieb stehen und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

„Hasst du Erinys so sehr?" fragte sie und Verzweiflung färbte ihre Stimme heiser.

„Ja." antwortete er.

„Willst du sie wirklich töten!"

„Ja." Er wollte mehr als das. Er wollte ihr zuerst das antun was sie ihm angetan hatte.

„Aber wieso? Ich versteh nicht wieso!"

„Bist du wirklich so dumm, Kalliope?" fuhr er sie statt dessen gedämpft an.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten, so daß sie Blickkontakt hatten. Ihre blauen Augen waren rötlich geschwollen und Tränen brannten in den Augenwinkeln: „Sie _mußte_ es tun. Wenn du nicht statt dessen dafür gelitten hättest und Erinys die Wahrheit erzählt hätte, dann wären andere gestorben. Philario! Ich! Elicius auch! Und Erinys sowieso! Man hätte dich vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen, aber ein Dutzend andere wären gestorben…und auch dein bester Freund und deine Verlobte. Du wärst ganz alleine gewesen!"

Ulysses starrte sie an. Unmöglich das sie das ernst meinen konnte…er war früher absolut _unschuldig_ gewesen, hatte _nichts_ mit dem Krieg zutun gehabt…und plötzlich hatten ihn eine Horde Todesser niedergerissen, gefoltert, zum Dunklen Lord geschleppt und ihn dort über Stunden hinweg mit den grausamsten Mitteln gequält…gequält bis er den Verstand verloren hatte. Und das alles nur wegen Erinys. Er mußte Leiden nur weil sie _wissentlich_ einen Fehler begangen hatte und den Dunklen Lord verriet, sich ihm überhaupt erst angeschlossen hatte. Und jetzt sagte man ihm, daß er das einfach so _hinnehmen _sollte?

Sie fuhr ihm tröstend mit der Hand über die Wange: „Ich weiß es tut weh…aber Erinys stand vor einer Gewissensfrage. Es war hart für sie, aber sie mußte sich entscheiden und hat ihre Priorität gesetzt."

Bevor Ulysses wußte was er tat, hatte er sie schon am Genick gepackt und spürte den Drang in sich hochkochen sie einfach zu töten…er hätte einfach nur ihren Hals ruckartig umdrehen müssen und sein Zorn wäre befriedigt…es würde so leicht sein…aber er hielt sich zurück. Statt dessen schleuderte er sie unsanft durch die geöffnete Tür, vor der sie gestanden hatten.

Kalliope stürzte hart zu Boden, doch er hatte sie gepackt bevor sie wegkriechen konnte.

„_Priorität_?" schrie er sie an: „Du nennst es Priorität! Verdammt, du redest hier von_ meinem Leben_!"

Jetzt sah man ihr die Angst deutlich an. Sie war bleich und zitterte, starrte ihn panisch an, wahrscheinlich zu geschockt über das was sie sah. Sie wirkte wie ein panisches, kleines Mädchen. Und, verdammt, mehr war sie doch auch gar nicht oder? Sie war gerade mal etwas über zwanzig…und demnach noch zu dumm um es zu begreifen.

„Es tut mir Leid." versuchte sie ihn kläglich zu besänftigen: „Aber versteh doch…Erinys hat dich wirklich geliebt, sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat gesagt das du ihr wichtiger bist als alles andere…und das weißt du doch auch, oder?"

Diese Worte waren wie Gift für seinen Hass. Seine Wut bröckelte schlagartig von ihm ab und hinterließ ein häßliches Skelett alter Verzweiflung. Er fühlte sich wie damals…an dem Tag als er erfahren mußte das Erinys eine Todesserin war und darauf gewartet hatte, das sie die Folterungen beendete, indem sie endlich die Wahrheit sprach. Aber er wartete Stunden. Vergebens. Und die Verzweiflung jener Tage kroch nun wieder hervor.

„Warum? Warum sagt sie so was?" fragte er. Ihm wurde klar das er sich anhörte wie ein kleines Kind, das verängstigt fragte warum sein Haustier nicht mehr aufwachte.

Kalliope zog ihn zu sich auf den Boden und legte die Arme um seinen Hals: „Sie war nicht all die Jahre mit dir zusammen weil sie dich nicht mochte, Uly…hast du von der Frau gehört dessen Haus gebrannt hat und die sich entscheiden mußte welches ihrer beiden Kinder sie retten soll?"

„Nein." flüsterte er.

„Eine schwerere Entscheidung gibt es nicht die ein Mensch treffen kann. Die Frau hat sich entschieden und hat eines ihrer Kinder in letzter Sekunde retten können."

„Und das andere Kind?" fragte Ulysses brüchig: „Was glaubst du was es gedacht hat, kurz bevor es in den Flammen verbrannt ist? Zu sehen wie die eigene Mutter einen im Stich läßt…genauso habe ich mich gefühlt…nur das ich dabei nicht ganz gestorben bin."

Kalliope zog ihn mehr zu sich heran, so daß sie eng beieinander in der Dunkelheit hockten, während die Stimmen der anderen Todesser sich nach und nach entfernten…bis es fast gänzlich still war auf dem Hausboot.

Kalliope strich über seine Haare und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über die Narben die sie dort fand: „Ich kann verstehen das du verzweifelt bist…jeder kann das verstehen. Du hast allen Grund dazu…aber Erinys war auch verzweifelt. Ich hab mit ihr gesprochen…willst du wissen was sie gesagt hat?"

Ulysses versteifte sich bei dem Gedanken…sie hatten über ihn gesprochen? In der kurzen Zeit die Kalliope und Erinys zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, hatten sie ausgerechnet über _ihn_ geredet? Unmöglich! Erinys hatte ihn bei der Folterung vergessen, war hier her gekommen und hatte ihr Leben weitergelebt, Fische gezüchtet…warum hatte sie Ulysses nicht einfach vergessen und war weitergezogen?

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr Kalliope fort: „Sie sagte das sie dir hilft…wir alle haben uns Sorgen gemacht um dich, Uly. Die Conventiculum haben sich verantwortlich gefühlt für das, was man dir angetan hat. Und niemand wußte wie man dir helfen könnte."

„Mir helfen?" echote Ulysses: „Warum solltet ihr mir helfen?"

„Du hast es selbst gesagt: Du warst komplett unschuldig und hattest nichts mit alledem zu tun."

Ulysses schnaubte trostlos: „Kalliope, das war _früher_. Ich kann nicht mehr dorthin zurück. Ich bin ein Mörder, ein Todesser…und Loyal zu dem Dunklen Lord."

Kalliope packte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn so, das sie sich genau vor Augen hatten und ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten: „Es ist eine _Krankheit_, Ulysses. Der Dunkle Lord hat dich gefoltert…du bist nicht der erste der deswegen seinen Verstand verloren hat. Aber vielleicht ist es eine Krankheit die man heilen kann…wenn der Dunkle Lord damit aufhören würde dir dauernd Schmerzen zuzufügen und somit eine Heilung verhindert. _Er_ macht dich krank, Uly! Er und sein ganzer schwarzmagischer Hokuspokus…das alles hat dich krank gemacht und nicht Erinys."

„Hör auf!" drängte Ulysses sie: „Woher willst du das wissen? Du kannst das nicht einfach alles auf eine Krankheit schieben was ich getan habe."

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem sanften Lächeln und sie schüttelte gespielt den Kopf: „Doch kann ich. Du bist und warst schon immer viel zu sehr ein Gentleman um ein Mörder zu sein." sagte sie und küßte ihn sanft.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als sie das Hausboot wieder verließen war es mitten in der Nacht und nur der kalte Schein der Straßenlaternen spendete etwas Licht für den heruntergekommenen Hafen. Unter einer dieser Laternen stand Philario, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete bis sie näherkamen.

„Weiß er es?" fragte er als erstes und seine dunkle Stimme verriet seine Anspannung.

„Jaa…", gab Kalliope zu: „Er weiß das wir Conventiculum sind."

Philario richtete den Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auf Ulysses und musterte ihn mit einem widerwilligen Ausdruck: „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Ulysses?"

Es klang abwartend, aber auch eine sachte Drohung schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Ich habe mich entschieden", antwortete Ulysses: „Ich werde euch nicht verraten."

Er nahm wahr wie Philario hörbar ausatmete und sich sichtlich entspannte. Ulysses blickte Kalliope an. Die jüngere Frau schenkte ihm ein herzliches Lächeln und er zwang sich das Lächeln mühselig zu erwidern. Aber bei dem Gedanken was ihm bevorstand, wenn der Dunkle Lord davon erfahren würde, verging ihm dieses Lächeln.

„Es kann gefährlich für dich werden." sprach Philario seine Befürchtungen aus.

„Ich weiß." nickte Ulysses: „Und ich will den Dunklen Lord auch nicht verraten. Ich bleibe loyal…also versucht mich nicht für euren Conventiculum-Nonsense zu gewinnen. Ich werde nur eins für euch tun: Euch beide nicht verraten. Die anderen von euch sind mir vollkommen egal und am liebsten würde ich die ganze Scheiße die ich heute über euch erfahren habe wieder vergessen…aber das geht leider nicht so einfach."

Philario schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, das sich nach einigen Sekunden jedoch in einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck wandelte: „Es gibt da nur ein Problem, schätze ich. Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles."

Ulysses seufzte und rollte die Augen: „Jaa…scheint mir auch fast so. Er stochert fast wöchentlich in meinem Kopf herum…das heißt das ihr wahrscheinlich sehr bald auffliegen werdet, wenn ihr nicht eine Lösung dafür parat habt."

Wortlos zog Philario seinen Zauberstab aus dem Inneren seiner Robe: „Das haben wir." sagte er, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen: „Ein Fluch namens _Vanitudo_. Funktioniert ähnlich wie Okklumentik, nur daß du keinen direkten Einfluß darauf hast…wenn der Fluch angewandt wurde kannst du nichts aussprechen was der Fluch geheimhält. Wenn der Dunkle Lord dich also fragen sollte, dann bist du unfähig ihm zu antworten. Das beste daran ist aber das der Fluch sehr unauffällig ist…der Dunkle Lord wird wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas bemerken wenn er in deinem Kopf herumsucht…es sei denn er würde gezielt danach Ausschau halten."

Ulysses zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch: „Und was passiert wenn der Dunkle Lord es dennoch bemerkt das dieser Fluch auf mich gesprochen wurde?" fragte er zögernd.

Philario und Kalliope warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor Philario antwortete: „Tja…er wird versuchen Gewalt anzuwenden um an die Wahrheit heranzukommen. Der Fluch läßt sich nicht einfach brechen, weil du sonst sterben würdest…deswegen ist es ja ein Fluch. Der einzige Weg der wahrscheinlich zum Erfolg führen würde, wäre massive Gewalteinwirkung und selbst da ist es nicht gesagt, das es funktioniert."

Ulysses wußte was es bedeutete, wenn der Dunkle Lord massive Gewalt anwendete…und bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte er sich elendig und verängstigt. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Entweder er ließ zu das dieser Fluch über ihn verhängt wurde oder er konnte gleich zum Dunklen Lord rennen und ihm berichten, das Kalliope und Philario Conventiculum waren. Und das war das letzte was er wollte.

„Na schön…da niemand von uns einen besseren Plan hat ist dieser _Vanitudo_ Fluch wahrscheinlich das beste was wir tun können…und nenn mir mal eine Person die Angst vor einer massiven Gewalteinwirkung des Dunklen Lords hat. Ich kenn keine." knurrte Ulysses.

Philario und Kalliope grinsten verschwörerisch. Sie versetzte ihm einen sanften Schlag auf den Rücken: „So weit wird es nicht kommen." lächelte sie munter: „Du wirst sehen, der Fluch wird gar nicht auffallen. Mr. Zevediah hat ihn übrigens entwickelt, kurz bevor er starb."

Starb? Ermordet! Und zwar auf _sehr_ unschöne Weise ermordet…Mr. Zevediah hatte Tage gebraucht um endlich zu verrecken, all die Dinge die davor stattgefunden hatten, noch gar nicht mitgezählt. Ulysses erinnerte sich genau an den alten Gründer der Conventiculum…er und Zebulon hatten maßgeblich dazu beigetragen seinen Abschied vom Leben so häßlich und entwürdigend wie nur möglich zu gestallten. Und, bei Salazar…was waren sie dabei _kreativ_ gewesen.

Ulysses schluckte hart und starrte lieber auf den feuchten Steinboden des Hafenbeckens. Zum ersten mal war ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute wenn er an Mr. Zevediah dachte…

Kalliope und Philario übergingen das. Sie wußten in etwa was er damals getan hatte…Zebulon hatte immer gerne davon erzählt. Jetzt fühlte er sich etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken den Führer seiner beiden besten Freunde auf so grausige Art und Weise gefoltert zu haben.

Philario hob den Zauberstab und sprach den _Vanitudo_ Fluch als erstes über sich selbst, dann über Kalliope. Als letztes berührte er auch Ulysses Stirn mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes und sprach leise den Fluch aus.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Schwere kroch in Ulysses Schädel und nistete sich dort, zusammen mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl, ein.

Kalliope schloß ihn in die Arme und drückte sich an ihn: „Ich danke dir…zuerst hatte ich wirklich Angst, du könntest uns verraten."

Er strich ihr über das bronzefarbene Haar und lächelte schwach: „Vergiss es. Ich war im ersten Moment nur etwas verwirrt…und das ich euch nicht verrate heißt ja nicht, das ich gleich heilig gesprochen werde oder?"

Kalliope grinste: „Nein, das wird ganz sicher nie passieren…Philario, setz das mal bitte auf unsere Liste von den Dingen die niemals eintreten werden. Schreib „Ulysses Rathburn wird niemals heilig gesprochen werden", okay?"

„Hab ich schon", schnaubte Philario belustigt: „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann war das sogar einer der ersten Einträge überhaupt."

Bevor Ulysses nachfragen konnte was noch auf der Liste stand, hatte Kalliope zu einem langen Kuß angesetzt, der etwas darüber hinwegtröstete, das er von nun an eine Art „halber Verräter" war.

„Hey, Ulysses." hörte er Philarios Stimme: „Was hat dich eigentlich letztendlich dazu bewogen uns nicht zu verraten?"

Ulysses schloß Kalliope fester in die Arme und wandte sich lächelnd an den anderen Todesser: „Nun, sagen wir einfach das ich meine Prioritäten gesetzt habe."

**Kommentar:** Pünktlich zum Weihnachtsfest ein Hauch von Liebe…ob sich Ulysses trotzdem noch mit anderen Frauen vergnügt? Fragen über Fragen…Sein Kosename „Uly" wird nicht „Ulli" ausgesprochen. Also Bitte! Da die Story in England spielt, wird es auch englisch ausgesprochen, also in etwa wie „Juli". ;)

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es, wegen der Feiertage, erst am 28. Dezember, ich will schließlich meine ganzen Geschenke ausprobieren (ach ja, ich liebe es ein verwöhntes Einzelkind zu sein XD )

**Darki: **Lucius dürfte so 22 oder 23 Jahre alt sein während DuR. Bellatrix hat ja kein bekanntes Geburtsdatum, aber ich denke sie ist so um die 20 Jahre. Und Severus müßte 18 Jahre alt sein.

**Jean:** Tja, das war wirklich ziemlich blöd von Kalliope und Philario einfach so aufzutauchen…ich nenne es eine storytechnische Notwendigkeit. Erklärungen für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten gibt es aber trotzdem. Es wäre nämlich ganz und gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn sie wieder ins Hausboot zurückgeschlichen wären, alle außer Ulysses hätten nicht auf sie geachtet…vielleicht sind sie auch einfach falsch appariert, wollten eigentlich auf dem Deck des Bootes auftauchen, haben sich aber im Stockwerk verschätzt XD

Es gibt schon irgendeinen guten Grund dafür…aber es wird nicht gesagt welchen.

Ulysses hat eigentlich weniger Pech das er an Kalliope geraten ist…ich kann wohl getrost verraten das die ersten Annährungen von _ihr_ ausgingen, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte und sich mit verantwortlich dafür fühlte. Es ist kein Zufall. Eigentlich mußte es irgendwann so kommen und Ulysses kann da gar nichts für.


	54. Kapitel 54

54. Erinys Norcross/ Cyrano Hargreave: Die unerwünschten Gäste

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum die lange Zeit für Tod gehalten wurde_

Elicius Norcross: _Bruder von Erinys, starb als Märtyrer. Conventiculum_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Wächter Askabans. Mit Erinys auf der Flucht_

Hywell Hargreave: _Der Cousin von Cyrano. Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Hywell gezwungen wurde, den Aufenthaltsort von Erinys zu verraten, konnten Erinys uns Cyrano, dank einer Vorwarnung, gerade noch rechtzeitig fliehen. Kaum können sie wieder apparieren, nutzen sie diese Fähigkeit um vorerst woanders unterzutauchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Morgen des 1. Novembers 1978_

Eine getrübte Stimmung herrschte zwischen ihnen. Die Muggelbar in der sie saßen war überfüllt, laut und einige wenige Besucher trugen sogar ein Halloweenkostüm. Um so besser für Erinys und Cyrano, die sich unauffällig unter den Muggeln tarnen konnten, ohne befürchten zu müssen aufzufallen.

Aber darüber machten sie sich im Grunde kaum mehr Gedanken.

Cyrano starrte trübe in sein Bierglas. Er hatte es vor einer Stunde, wahrscheinlich eher aus Gewohnheit, bestellt und seitdem nicht angerührt.

Er saß gekrümmt auf seinen Platz, rührte sich nicht und sprach kaum jemals ein Wort. Erinys wußte das er an seinen Cousin Hywell dachte, der jetzt, in diesem Moment, in irgendeinem Kerker hockte und gequält wurde.

Sie hätte ihm gerne ein aufmunterndes Wort geschenkt, aber was gab es schon Aufmunterndes zu sagen in einer solchen Situation? Sie beide wußten, das Hywells Leben ein grausiges Ende finden würde und das konnte durch nichts beschönigt werden. Es war einfach eine Tatsache. Selbst Hoffnung war hier lächerlich deplaziert. Niemand würde Hywell helfen können und der Dunkle Lord würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, egal ob unschuldig oder nicht. Für Voldemort war Hywell nur ein weiteres Opfer das er dazu benutzte, seine Überlegenheit und seinen Sadismus zur Schau zur stellen…und der Welt zur zeigen das man sich besser _nicht _mit ihm anlegte. Und die Welt verstand diese Drohung, ebenso seine Todesser.

Erinys selbst dachte vor allen Dingen an ihren Bruder Elicius. Sie sagte sich, daß er ein würdevolles Ende gefunden hatte. Er war jetzt ein Märtyrer.

Aber das tröstete sie kaum darüber hinweg, daß er nicht mehr da war. Es klang unfaßbar das sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, das er einfach nicht mehr existierte…und das sie es hinnehmen mußte. Sie konnte gegen diese Tatsache anschreien und ankämpfen…aber es war nun mal eine Tatsache. Elicius war tot.

Unglaublich…

Sie griff nach Cyranos Bierglas und nahm einen großen Zug. Es schmeckte ranzig. Cyrano sah nur einmal kurz auf, dann sank er noch ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen: „Mit Alkohol ist das so eine Sache." sagte er schleppend: „Am Anfang löst es all deine Probleme und am Ende möchtest du am liebsten vom Dach springen, weil du dich so miserabel fühlst."

Sie stellte das Bierglas ab und schob es wieder zu Cyrano hinüber: „Schätze du hast recht…nun, früher haben mein Bruder und ich immer um die Wette getrunken", von Elicius zu reden tat weh, aber es war ein erlösender Schmerz, so, als würde man sich einen Knochen wieder einrenken: „Wir waren beide nicht trinkfest und lagen sofort unterm Tisch…mein Verlobter hat dann immer so getan als würde er uns nicht kennen."

Von Ulysses zu sprechen war fast genau so schwer. Sie fragte sich was er heute tun würde, wenn er das hier sah…nun, wahrscheinlich würde er gar nichts sagen, sondern seinen Zauberstab ziehen und ihr einen Fluch an den Hals jagen. Einen sehr schmerzhaften, schwarzmagischen Fluch.

Cyrano lächelte schwach: „Hywell war ein guter Trinker…hat es immer irgendwie geschafft das Zeug mit nach Askaban zu schaffen. Ich war dagegen…man, ich war immer dagegen, egal was er gemacht hat. Ich glaube das hat ihn immer ziemlich genervt…aber, bei Merlin, der Junge hat auch Scheiße am laufenden Band gebaut. Wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre, dann wäre er sicher mal auf die Idee gekommen sich einem ausgewachsenen Drachen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, nur weil er sehen will, wie Drachenmagen von innen aussieht."

„Jaa…Hywell war schon ein lustiger Typ." stimmte Erinys nachdenklich zu.

Cyrano rümpfte die Nase: „Aber warum ist er ein Todesser geworden? Warum hat er gerade _das_ gemacht?"

„Manchmal hat man keine Wahl. Der Dunkle Lord benutzt gerne andere Menschen um an seine Ziele zu kommen. Er bietet einem an sich ihm anzuschließen, oder man muß sterben. Und das ist Hywell sicherlich auch passiert. Er ist kein dummer Junge gewesen, Cyrano. Er wußte das er sich besser raushält, aber die Entscheidung lag leider nicht bei ihm."

Erinys sprach aus Erfahrung…nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, sie hatte sich damals freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, aber sie kannte genügend andere die gezwungen wurden waren. Und auch solche die sich als tapfer erwiesen und lieber in den Tod gingen, als sich das schwarze Zeichen Voldemorts einzubrennen…aber diese Schicksale endeten jedesmal häßlich.

Verdammtes Heldensyndrom…diese Leute hielten so viel auf ihre Tapferkeit, auf ihren Stolz. Aber meistens verging das schnell. Die meisten winselten schon nach Minuten um Gnade.

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Ich hab wirklich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit." sagte Cyrano so leise, das es fast im Lärm unterging: „Er war einfach nicht der Typ um sich Lord Voldemo-"

Bevor er zuende sprechen konnte, hatte sich Erinys, beinahe schon instinktiv, über die halbe Tischplatte geworfen und presste krampfhaft die Hand auf Cyranos Mund: „_Nicht_!" zischte sie entsetzt: „_Sprich den Namen nicht aus_!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich panisch.

Cyrano setzte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück, sich der Tatsache bewußt das sie leicht zitterte.

„Warum?" fragte Cyrano verblüfft.

„Wir sprechen ihn nicht aus…du bist ein Zauberer, du solltest wissen das bestimmte Wörter bestimmte Kräfte verbergen. Zaubersprüche, Flüche. Wir glauben das etwas mit diesem Namen nicht stimmt…daher nennen wir ihn nicht. Und die restliche Welt sollte ihn besser auch nicht nennen." sie umklammerte das Bierglas fester und starrte angespannt auf die Oberfläche des Holztisches: „Er ist verflucht, ich weiß es."

Düsteres Schweigen folgte diesen Wörtern und eisige Kälte schien auf sie zuzukriechen wie ein arktischer Sturm. Selbst der Lärm in der Bar schien sich dagegen nicht ankommen zu können und von der Stille erfaßt zu werden.

„Ich hab ihn früher ausgesprochen…und danach hatte ich immer ein seltsames Gefühl." fuhr Erinys langsam fort: „Es fühlt sich an als würde er plötzlich neben dir stehen, verborgen im Schatten und dich beobachten."

Altbekannte Paranoia flackerte in ihrem Innersten auf und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, das sie sich genauer in der Bar umsah, auf jedes kleine Detail achtete…bis sie zu dem Schluß kam, das, außer ihrem unguten Gefühl, alles in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Cyrano war etwas blasser als noch vor wenigen Sekunden: „Das hört sich schlimm an." sagte er: „Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn sein Name einen Fluch oder so heraufbeschwört. Das paßt zu ihm…"

Und damit hatte er recht.

Erinys fielen all die anderen Grausamkeiten ein, von denen sie wußte. Von Folterungen, von Morden…und die Gerüchte die von viel schlimmeren Schicksalen sprachen. Gerüchte von denen niemand sagen konnte ob sie stimmten oder nicht, oder ob sie nur wie Schreckgespenster durch die Kreise der Todesser huschten.

Eines dieser Gerüchte war der Fluch der an Lord Voldemorts Namen haftete…und das angeblich schon schreckliche Dinge geschehen waren, wenn man ihn nannte.

Egal ob es nun ein Gerücht war oder nicht: Es beschwor Angst herauf. Eine Paranoia die wie ein dunkler Fluch zu wirken schien, der die Venen und den klaren Verstand vergiftete.

Sie wußte das es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis der Dunkle Lord sie aufspüren würde. Und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr…dann gab es nur noch endlose, dreckige Qualen und einen fernen Tod. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie auch den Freitod wählte?

Natürlich, sie wollte nicht sterben, sie klammerte sich an ihr Leben wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Treibholz…aber im Anbetracht dessen, was man ihr antun würde, war es die bessere Lösung.

Nur Erinys konnte dafür keinen Mut aufbringen, zu stark war ihr Wunsch weiterzuleben und auf das beste zu hoffen. Sie wollte diese Welt nicht verlassen, ohne sich sicher sein zu können, das sie nicht alles versucht hatte. Für sich, sowie für Ulysses. Denn vielleicht hatte Kalliope recht und ihm war noch zu helfen. Und wer könnte Ulysses besser helfen, als sie? Sie kannten sich länger als ihr halbes Leben, sie wußte alles über ihn.

„Cyrano?"

Der Mann blickte auf: „Ja?" fragte er schwach.

Sie straffte sich ein wenig: „Du mußt gehen. Du weißt das man mich irgendwann aufspüren wird und es wäre zu gefährlich für dich, wenn du bei mir bleiben würdest. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, das sie dir nichts tun würden…und ich will nicht, das du da mit hinein gezogen wirst. Und das willst du sicherlich auch nicht."

Cyrano schien etwas in der Art erwartet zu haben: „Ich weiß." seufzte er: „Aber wohin soll ich gehen? Die Sache mit Askaban ist immer noch ein Problem. Der Grund warum Hywell und ich fliehen mußten ist noch nicht einmal annährend aus dem Weg geräumt wurden. Im Gegenteil: Es ist nur alles viel komplizierter geworden." Er wirkte plötzlich sehr müde und sehr niedergeschlagen, so als könnte er keine Kraft mehr aufbringen weiterzukämpfen: „Ich weiß einfach nicht an wen ich mich wenden könnte…wer würde mir glauben?"

Sie mußte zugeben, das sich diese Frage nicht so einfach beantworten ließ, genau so wenig wie man das Problem nicht einfach aus der Welt schaffen konnte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Cyrano." antwortete sie trostlos.

Es herrschte Schweigen. Die Bar in der sie saßen leerte sich mit der Zeit und der Gestank nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch verflüchtigte sich ebenfalls langsam.

„Albus Dumbledore." sagte Cyrano plötzlich.

Erinys blickte auf und sie verengte unwillkürlich ihre Augen als sie an den alten Weißmagier dachte: „Du willst Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten?" fragte sie.

Cyrano schien plötzlich wieder neuen Mut gefaßt zu haben und er war absolut überzeugt: „Wenn nicht er, dann niemand. Albus hat schon einem ganzen Haufen Menschen geholfen. Ich bin sicher er würde uns zuhören. Er war früher unser Lehrer und angeblich erinnert er sich noch an jeden seiner Schüler."

„Oh…an mich wird er sich sicherlich erinnern." sagte Erinys bitter: „Ich war grottenschlecht in seinem Unterrichtsfach. Außerdem gelte ich seit einem Jahr offiziell als tot, Ambulo Frémiot hat sogar dafür gesorgt das sie eine Leiche finden, die mir ähnlich sieht. Ich kann doch nicht einfach bei ihm auftauchen und um Hilfe bitten. Ich war eine Todesserin!"

Cyrano lächelte gewinnend: „Ich dachte du bist mehr eine Conventiculum als eine Todesserin, richtig?"

Sie sah ihn mürrisch an: „Jaa…das hab ich wohl mal erwähnt." gab sie zu.

„Und ihr habt viele Pläne des Dunklen Lords vereiteln können, indem ihr der Gegenseite Informationen zugespielt habt, richtig? Na bitte, dann bist du keine richtige Todesserin mehr. Dumbledore wird dir und den Conventiculum dankbar sein. Ihr habt Menschenleben gerettet!"

„Wir haben aber auch Menschen getötet, Cyrano! Ich kann nicht erwarten daß man mir das so einfach vergibt. Ich weiß, Dumbledore ist ein sehr freundlicher Mensch, aber er ist nicht der einzige der darüber entscheidet was mit mir passieren wird. Dir wird er sicherlich glauben und alles wieder zu recht rücken…aber ich weiß nicht wie sie auf mich reagieren würden."

Andererseits war das momentan der beste Plan den sie hatten. Und egal was auch kommen würde: Es wäre besser als die Folter durch den Dunklen Lord. Viel besser.

Ein mürrisch dreinblickender Mann, offensichtlich der Besitzer der Bar, kam schwerfällig zu ihnen hinübergehumpelt: „Es ist gleich vier Uhr in der früh! Wir schließen bald." gab er bekannt und sah beide auffordernd an, als ob er es gar nicht erwarten könnte, das sie die Bar verließen.

Erinys winkte, vorgetäuscht pikiert, ab: „Entschuldigen Sie uns einen Augenblick."

Der alte Barbesitzer murmelte eine Verwünschung in seinen Bart und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Cyrano zweifelnd: „Wir haben kein Geld. Nicht mal einen Knut, geschweige denn Muggelgeld."

Das war wirklich problematisch. Sie besaßen praktisch nicht mehr außer den Klamotten die sie trugen und ihre Zauberstäbe. Auf ihrer Flucht hatten sie keine Zeit gefunden hastig irgendwelche Sachen zusammenzupacken. Es war bitterkalt, selbst hier im Inneren der Bar war es unangenehm und draußen konnten sie nicht übernachten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zum Hausboot zurückkehren und einige Dinge mitnehmen. Die Todesser werden sicher nicht mehr da sein, oder?" sprach Cyrano ihren Gedanken aus.

Sie überlegte eine Weile und wog das Risiko aus. Und ein Risiko bestand, da gab es keine Zweifel. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würden sie direkt in eine Gruppe von Todessern hineinapparieren: „Ich glaube es ist zu gefährlich." sagte Erinys nach einer Weile: „Außerdem kann ich mir gut vorstellen, das die Todesser das Hausboot längst auf den Grund des Meeres geschickt haben…und wenn nicht, dann sind sie vielleicht noch da…oder Auroren haben inzwischen den Vorfall bemerkt und durchsuchen die Gegend."

Cyranos Niedergeschlagenheit kroch in sein Gesicht zurück: „Ohh…aber was machen wir dann?"

Erinys nahm ihn bei der Hand, zog ihn von seinem Platz und bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein: „Ich wüßte da was…aber erst einmal verlassen wir unauffällig diese Bar hier. Es wäre sehr ungünstig wenn wir wegen eines nicht bezahlten Bieres aufs Polizeirevier müssen." erklärte sie gedämpft.

Sie schlichen sich Richtung Ausgang. Aber dummerweise hatte der Barbesitzer am falschen Ende Geld gespart: Die alte Holztür quietschte lautstark in den Angeln.

Sofort war der mürrische Mann aus dem Nebenzimmer gesprungen, als hätte er auf der Lauer gelegen: „Hey!" brüllte er: „Bleibt gefälligst stehen und bezahlt das verdammte Bier!"

Er rannte ihnen hinterher, doch als er schlitternd auf der regennassen Straße zum stehen kam, schienen sich die beiden unliebsamen Gäste in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.

**Kommentar:** Hey, in HP sprechen sie den Namen „Lord Voldemort" nicht aus, dafür muß es ja einen Grund geben. Und da dachte ich mir, es könnte das Gerücht umgeben, das ein Fluch auf diesem Namen lastet. Eigentlich auch recht logisch oder? Wenn das Wort „Alohomora" Türen öffnet, dann könnte das Wort „Voldemort" auch eine spezielle Kraft besitzen.

Erinys ist schon eine ziemliche Kämpferin. Sie hat zwar Todesangst, aber sie würde auch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie ist bis zur letzten Sekunde optimistisch und will alle Chancen nutzen die sie hat. Es gibt Leute die werfen sich aus viel geringerem Anlaß vor einen Zug. Oh, Erinys hats übrigens selbst vergessen, aber in diesem Kapitel hat sie tatsächlich _Geburtstag_ und wird 30 Jahre alt (oh, oh, ab jetzt gilt sie als alte Dame XD )

**Darki: **Natürlich gibt es keine Halben Verräter…aber es gibt zumindest ein Mittelding. Ulysses sagt ja, das er weiterhin loyal bleiben will…bis auf dieses kleine Geheimnis das er nun mit sich herumträgt. Er hätte beide auch verraten können, oder sich auf ihre Seite stellen können…was er jetzt gerade tut, ist tatsächlich ein Halb-und-Halb.

**Jean: **Das mag ich übrigens selber ganz gerne an der DuR-Romantik…Kalliope und Ulysses lieben sich wirklich, irgendwie zumindest, aber es ist etwas anderes als Erinys und Ulysses. Es sind zwei verschiedene Arten von Liebe, aber es ist kein Seitensprung….mmmhhh, schwer zu erklären, aber vielleicht verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will. Es ist kein „Entweder oder", sondern hier funktioniert beides…nur zum Beispiel (aber ich sage _nicht_, das es so _ist_, liebe ErinysCyrano Shipper!): Die Sache zwischen Kalliope und Ulysses ist etwas vollkommen anderes als die mögliche oder tatsächliche Sache zwischen Erinys und Cyrano. Es ist nämlich sehr viel unschuldiger und neutraler.

Aber wahrscheinlich versteht der Leser es jetzt noch nicht, sondern erst später. Wer „The Darkness arounding us" liest (nur noch mal zur Erinnerung: Geschrieben von meiner Co-Autorin Feelicitas Lefay) der wird dazu auch noch einiges erfahren dürfen, denn dort werden später einige Dinge erwähnt.


	55. Kapitel 55

55. Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe: Schuldenbegleich

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Erstgeborener Sohn und Familiennachfolger. Todesser_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Zwillingsbruder von Lazarus. Weiß als einziger das er ein Todesser ist_

Laurie Marlowe: _Die jüngere Schwester von Lazarus und Leonidas. Haßt Lazarus_

Kopeck Marlowe: _Vater und Familienoberhaupt. Investiert viel in Lazarus Ausbildung_

Adorabelle Marlowe: _Mutter der Geschwister. Bevorzugt Lazarus_

Dubaku: _Einheimischer Sohn einer schwarzmagischen Familie. Freund von Laurie_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Seit der Flucht vor dem Auror Hasdrubal, hatte Lazarus keine Möglichkeit zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren und hält sich in England verborgen. Da außer Leonidas niemand von den Todesserdasein weiß, ist die elterliche Sorge natürlich groß.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 1. Novembers 1978_

Der monatliche Hexenmarkt von Sehithwa war, wie immer, ein großes Ereignis für die Magier des Landes. Niemand störte sich an der heißen, afrikanischen Sonne die auf sie herunterbrannte und selbst die regelmäßigen Attacken einzelner Moskitoschwärme reichte nicht aus, um die Leute von den Straßen vertreiben.

Adorabelle Marlowe schimpfte lauthals über einige Muggel die sich hierher verirrt hatten und deren Fotokameras, auf Grund des Dauerbetriebs, fast zu qualmen anfingen.

„Die Kontrollen werden auch immer schlampiger." keifte sie und rümpfte angewidert mit der Nase als einer der Muggeltouristen ihr höflich zulächelte: „Amerikaner! Haben einfach kein Benehmen! Egal ob Muggel oder Magier."

„Ach, Dora mein Sternblümchen…was regst du dich denn immer so auf?" fragte Kopeck Marlowe amüsiert und winkte den Muggeltouristen zum Gruß. Diese waren von seiner Schrumpfkopfkette vollkommen begeistert.

„Ich rege mich nicht auf…ich frage mich nur was Muggel hier verloren haben. Es ist ein Hexenmarkt! In England würde so was nicht passieren…vor allen Dingen nicht monatlich."

„Du regst dich schon wieder auf, mein Giraffenhälschen."

„Nein tu ich nicht…mein Springböckchen."

„Tust du wohl, Hasenpfötchen."

Leonidas und Laurie Marlowe warfen sich einen genervten Blick zu und ließen sich unauffällig zurückfallen…Hauptsache niemand kam auf die Idee das sie die Kinder dieser liebeskranken Magier sein könnten.

„Das ist so peinlich!" schnappte Laurie: „Stell dir vor ich würde Dubaku „Hasenpfötchen" nennen…er würde sich totlachen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Leonidas trocken: „Das letzte mal hast du ihn glaube ich als „Auswurf einer Dreibeinigen Elefantenhure" bezeichnet."

Laurie lachte so laut das die Umstehenden sich nach ihnen umdrehten, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen bei dem Anblick von glibberigem Froschlaich.

„Kommt das von Feuerzahnfröschen?" fragte sie den Händler. Dieser nickte.

Leonidas fragte sich woher seine Schwester so exotische Tierarten kannte…sie hatte das entsprechende Unterrichtsfach mit Vorliebe geschwänzt.

Schon griff Laurie nach einer Kupferschaufel und füllte soviel Froschlaich in eine Tüte als ob sie damit eine zehnköpfige Familie durchbringen mußte: „Ähm…Laurie, was hast du damit vor?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Oh, das ist für die Schrumpfköpfe…ich habe gelesen die explodieren wenn man sie damit füttert. Und da die meisten unserer Schrumpfköpfe ja eh wertlos sind, dachte ich, man könnte sie vielleicht würdevoll draufgehen lassen."

„Das nennst du würdevoll? Mit explodierten Köpfen?"

Sie sah ihn voller Unverständnis an: „Was denn sonst?" fragte sie verblüfft.

Leonidas rollte mit den Augen: „Laurie…unter einem würdevollen Abgang versteht man zum Beispiel wenn man einschläft und nicht wieder aufwacht."

Sie drückte ihn die Tüte mit Froschlaich in die Hand, bezahlte und zog ihn dann zum nächsten Stand: „Einschlafen und nicht wieder aufwachen? So was ist ja todlangweilig, ist ja klar daß man dabei draufgeht bei dem Actionanteil." sie blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und grinste ihn munter an: „Wo wir gerade bei fehlendem Actionanteil sind…hast du was Neues von unserem Lieblingsbruder gehört?"

Etwas in Leonidas Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an seinen älteren Bruder. Er war seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Genaugenommen seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr, als der Auror nach ihm gesucht hatte. Von diesem Vorfall war Leonidas der einzige der etwas wußte…der Rest der Familie hatte tatsächlich die Geschichte von einem besorgten Auror und der spontanen Selbstentzündung der Familienbibliothek geglaubt…mehr oder weniger zumindest. Aber nur Leonidas wußte was wirklich vorgefallen war: Das Lazarus den Sohn eines Auroren getötet hatte und dieser Auror ihn versucht hatte aufzuspüren…was mit einem kurzen Schlagabtausch in der Bibliothek geendet hatte und einer erfolgreichen Flucht von Lazarus.

Aber genau das war auch das letzte Lebenszeichen von seinem älteren Bruder gewesen. Gut möglich daß er jetzt in irgendeinem englischen Waldstück vor sich hin verweste, ohne daß jemand davon wußte und ohne das jemand es je erfahren würde.

Ja, Leonidas sah zum ersten Mal den Tatsachen ins Auge: Sein Bruder konnte längst tot sein…und sie standen hier unbekümmert herum und machten noch Scherze über ihn.

„Hey!" neckte ihn Laurie und verpaßte ihm einen Schlag gegen die Flanke: „Wenn eine Dame redet muß man auch zuhören."

„Du bist keine Dame Laurie, du bist eine Landplage." gab Leonidas automatisch zurück.

Laurie rümpfte gespielt beleidigt die Nase: „Wie charmant. Kein Wunder das du momentan keine Freundin hast."

Leonidas rollte die Augen: „Oh bitte…nach dieser ollen Gracia braucht jeder Mann mal eine Pause."

„So schlimm war sie auch nicht." murrte Laurie.

„Doch. Sie war schrecklich. Aber lassen wir das. Worüber haben wir gerade geredet? Oh klar, Lazarus. Also…nö, ich hab nichts von ihm gehört. Mutter heult sich jeden Abend die Augen aus dem Kopf."

_Wahrscheinlich sogar zurecht_, dachte sich Leonidas bitter, _wahrscheinlich wird ihr Lieblingssohn gerade von einem hungrigen Fuchs angeknabbert._

Laurie winkte ab: „Ach…er hat vielleicht gerade seine wilde Phase. Bei dem Einem früher, bei dem Anderen später…allerdings ist Lazarus schon zweiundzwanzig, da sollte man sich langsam Sorgen um ihn machen."

„Was meinst du?" harkte Leonidas nach.

„Ohh…", lächelte Laurie verschwörerisch und faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet: „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran wie…_süüüüß_…Lazarus und Jumoke früher in der Schule zusammen waren? Die haben doch perfekt zueinander gepaßt…ich will gar nicht wissen was die für Kinder produzieren würden, aber egal. Hauptsache ist ja, das Lazarus vielleicht doch so was wie menschliche Gefühle hat und mit Jumoke durchgebrannt ist."

Sie starrten sich an. Laurie grinste breit und Leonidas zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Naja ich weiß nicht." sagte er: „Lazarus und Durchbrennen…das paßt irgendwie nicht zusammen."

Sie seufzte theatralisch und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum: „Du wirst schon sehen. Spätestens wenn Lazarus Junior vor unserer Tür steht und dich „Onkel" nennt, weißt du was passiert ist."

Sie wirbelte herum und fand sich vor einem Stand mit eingelegten Tiergehirnen wieder. Sie strahlte als ob sich gerade ihr größter Traum erfüllt hätte: „Oh! Oh guck mal Leon! Elefantenhirn! Damit kann man die lustigsten Sachen anstellen! Ich hab mal gehört das man damit…" doch Leonidas achtete nicht mehr auf das Folgende. Er hatte seine Eltern in der Menge wiederentdeckt. Adorabelle, eben noch keifend und aufgebracht, war jetzt wieder den Tränen nahe und ließ sich von Kopeck trösten. _Alles wegen Lazarus_, dachte Leonidas bitter. Er konnte seinem älteren Bruder nicht mal böse sein weil dieser ein Todesser geworden war. Lazarus hatte sich das Dunkle Mal einbrennen lassen weil er damit seine Familie aus dem Geschehen heraushalten konnte. Hätte er das nicht getan, dann wären jetzt Laurie und Leonidas selbst die gekennzeichneten Todesser…und dann würden sie ihre Zeit sicher mit anderen Dingen verbringen, als mit dem allmonatlichen Bummel über den Hexenmarkt.

In gewisser Hinsicht mußte er seinem Bruder also dankbar sein. Und nicht nur das, er schuldete Lazarus ungeheuer viel. Genaugenommen sein Leben. Und er konnte nur hoffen das Lazarus noch nicht tot war, denn sonst konnte Leonidas niemals seine Schulden begleichen.

**Kommentar: **Ich liebe die Leonidas/ Laurie Kapitel. Es ist immer wieder lustig diese beiden Idioten zu beschreiben. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mit ihnen befreundet sein möchte, aber ich mag auf jeden Fall diese lockere Art (allerdings finde ich beide ziemlich dreist mit ihren verletzenden Scherzen und ich kann Lazarus schon verstehen, das er sie nicht mag) Zumindest mußte ich dieses Kapitel noch mal schnell einbauen, besonders weil ich gerade nicht in der Stimmung war etwas Anspruchsvolleres zu schreiben ;)

**Jean:** Etwa doch ein ErinysCyrano Shipper? XD

**Highlander0105: **Naja, Hasdrubal sollte den bösen Todessern (Zebulon und Ulysses) ja nicht die Show stehlen. Und zu übertrieben wollte ich das Thema „Rache" auch nicht darstellen, weil man da schnell ins lächerliche abrutschen kann. Das was er mit Zebulon gerade anstellt, ist schon schlimm genug und der Leser soll sich selbst die schlimmsten Sachen ausmalen. Außerdem ist Hasdrubals Geschichte ja noch längst nicht zuende…


	56. Kapitel 56

56. Cyrano Hargreave/ Erinys Norcross: Hilfe für die Toten

**Personen:**

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ein untergetauchter Wächter aus Askaban, mit Erinys auf der Flucht_

Hywell Hargreave: _Der jüngere Cousin von Cyrano. Todesser der Unteren Ränge_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum, die lange Zeit für tot gehalten wurde_

Elicius Norcross: _Conventiculum der als Märtyrer starb. Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Erinys und Cyrano konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Hausboot fliehen, bevor die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord dort eintrafen. In einer Muggelbar beschließen sie, eventuell Kontakt mit Albus Dumbledore aufzunehmen, der ihnen helfen soll. Als sie aus der Bar geschmissen werden, müssen sie sich nach einer anderen Bleibe umsehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 1. Novembers 1978_

Zu Cyranos großem Erstaunen endete ihr fluchtartiges Verlassen der Muggelbar genau dort wo es begonnen hatte: Im Inneren des stillgelegten Wasserwerkes.

Kaum hatten sie nach erfolgreicher Apparation wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, zog Erinys auch schon ihren Zauberstab, wirbelte atemlos herum und suchte den Raum nach möglichen Feinden ab. Am Ende verhielt sie sich still und lauschte konzentriert auf verdächtige Geräusche, bis sie schließlich den Zauberstab sinken ließ: „Sieht nicht so aus als wären sie hier im Wasserwerk...was natürlich nicht bedeutet muss, das sie ganz verschwunden sind. Gut möglich das sie noch auf dem Hausboot sind und sich etwas vergnügen."

Ein Teil seiner Sorgen fiel von ihm ab und er atmete erleichtert aus. Wenigstens ein paar Räume konnten als sicher bewertet werden…er schwor sich das er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch Erinys schnappen und mit ihr Disappieren würde…ihm gefiel die düstere Existenz des Restrisikos nicht.

Sie standen auf einer Arbeitsplattform oberhalb eines alten Pumpraumes. Durch das rostige Gitter konnte er die stillgelegten Maschinerien erkennen, die unter ihm lagen.

„Was wollen wir hier überhaupt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie wischte sich eine verirrte dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Naja, du hast recht. Wir können ja sonst nirgendwo bleiben…außerdem ist das hier der Ort an dem wir am ehesten auf Auroren treffen würden, obwohl mir Dumbledore persönlich natürlich lieber wäre."

„Aber hier ist es zu gefährlich."

„Ich glaube nicht das die Todesser den Gang gefunden haben, der hier her führt, dazu ist der Zauber der ihn schützt viel zu unauffällig und exotisch."

Ihm gefiel nicht das ihre Stimme dabei dennoch so unsicher klang, so als ob sie auf ein Glücksspiel wettete in dem der Sieger noch längst nicht feststand.

Erinys führte ihn hinunter von der Plattform, zurück zu dem großen Raum mit dem verschlossenen Botondeckel, unter dem der Geheimgang verborgen lag.

Sie deutete zu Boden. Er sah viele Fußabdrücke in der alten Staubschicht, aber ihm war sofort klar, das die Abdrücke nicht etwa von Feindlichen Todessern stammten, sondern von Erinys, Kalliope, Philario und ihm selbst.

„Siehst du?" fuhr Erinys fort: „Wenn die Todesser hier wären, dann hätten sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihre Spuren zu tarnen und der ganze Raum wäre davon übersäht."

Das leuchtete Cyrano ein, aber das Restrisiko war damit noch längst nicht beseitigt wurden.

Möglich daß die Todesser gerade auf dem Weg hier her waren und in wenigen Sekunden den Betondeckel magisch anheben und sich wie eine schwarzgekleidete Flut in dem Raum ergießen würden. Naja, dann würde er wenigstens Hywell in den Kerkern wiedersehen können…aber das würde keinem von beiden großartig nützen.

„Du mußt einen Zauber für mich sprechen, Cyrano." eröffnete ihm Erinys: „Er ist ganz einfach und überprüft ob die Geheimtür im Hausboot von Feinden entdeckt wurden ist. Wenn dem nämlich so ist, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

„Das ist schon das vierte mal das ich für euch Todesser einen Zauber sprechen muß…ohne uns Zivilisten wärt ihr alle ziemlich aufgeschmissen." gab Cyrano trocken zurück.

Erinys zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern: „Du weißt das der Dunkle Lord es wahrscheinlich merken würde, wenn ich zaubere. Also mußt du es tun."

Unter ihrer Anleitung führte er einen, ihm unbekannten, Zauber namens _Aseedangorus _aus, der ein grünlichschimmerndes Leuchten aus seiner Zauberstabsspitze hervorbringen ließ.

Erinys Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Na also, alles soweit okay. Wenn die Funken rot wären, dann hätten wir besser die Beine in die Hand genommen."

„Du bist scheinbar auf alles gut vorbereitet." stellte Cyrano fest.

Sie winkte ab: „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte ich mich irgendwo in Dumbledores Büro verkrochen…vielleicht sollte ich mal anfragen ob es noch möglich ist?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach all den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten und der noch frischen Panik schrie Cyranos Körper nach etwas Ruhe, nach etwas Schlaf. Er wußte das er wahrscheinlich kein Auge zubekommen würde, denn seine Gedanken hingen unbeweglich bei seinem Cousin Hywell, als wären sie gelähmt und nicht in der Lage an etwas anderes zu denken, als Hywells Qualen.

Es tat ihm unsagbar leid und unsagbar weh das sein Cousin, eigentlich mehr eine Art kleiner Bruder, so gut wie verloren war. In Cyranos Innerem brannte die seelische Pein ähnlich stark wie die Pein die Hywell in diesem Moment körperlich erleben mußte…wie zwei Seiten der gleichen Medaille, wie ein einziger verzweifelter Schmerzensschrei.

Früher hatte Cyrano immer einen Weg gefunden um Hywell zu helfen. Egal ob es sich um schlechte Schulnoten oder um falsche Freunde handelte und egal wie schwer dieser Weg auch war, Cyrano war ihn gerne gegangen. Aber jetzt wußte Cyrano, das es keinen Weg mehr gab um Hywell zu helfen. Zum ersten Mal würde er Hywell in Stich lassen.

Cyrano konnte hoffen, viel mehr als die bloße Hoffnung blieb ihm schließlich auch nicht, aber er ahnte das diese Hoffnung unerfüllt bleiben würde. Er würde Hywell nie wiedersehen, würde nie erfahren was die Todesser ihm alles angetan hatten und würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Gelegenheit haben seine Leiche zu bestatten. Hywell würde einfach nicht mehr auftauchen und Stück für Stück aufhören zu existieren. Und das war eine Tatsache die niemand ankämpfen konnte.

Dabei hatte er sich immer gerne vorgestellt, wie sie beide als alte Männer über die vergangenen Zeiten quatschten, ein Bierchen zusammen tranken und einfach so in den Tag hinein leben würden…jetzt mußte er Hywell aus dieser Vorstellung streichen. Jetzt würde er das alles allein tun müssen, immer mit dem düsteren Gedanken im Hinterkopf das sein kleiner Cousin vor langer, langer Zeit in einem Kerker zu Tode gefoltert wurden war.

Manchmal entblößte das Leben nun mal seine ganze Bitterkeit, seine ganze verhöhnende Grausamkeit…und mit dieser Gewißheit mußte Cyrano von nun an leben und Hywell würde mit dieser Gewißheit sterben.

Die Dinge waren nicht fair so wie sie liefen.

Cyrano und Erinys hatten einen alten Erste Hilfe Raum gefunden, in einem sterilen und seltsam leblosen Trakt des alten Wasserwerkes.

Einige alte Betten standen in dem Zimmer, die Sprungfedern waren zum größten Teil beschädigt und die alten Matratzen waren süffig und klamm…aber mehr hatten sie nicht. Cyrano hockte sich auf eines der Betten und starrte den rissigen Boden zu seinen Füßen an. Seine Gedanken waren trübe und er fühlte sich unglaublich matt und zerschlagen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß all das hier bald ein Ende finden würde und er endlich die Zeit fand seine seelischen Wunden heilen zu lassen…ein guter Gedanke.

„Wenn wir das alles irgendwann geklärt haben, dann verschwinde ich aus England." sprach er den Gedanken laut aus: „Irgendwohin wo es warm ist…eine Insel in der Südsee vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Es spielt nicht mal eine Rolle ob es da nur Muggel gibt oder nicht, Hauptsache warm und freundlich."

„Klingt gut." stimmte Erinys tonlos mit ein und starrte aus einem dreckigen Fenster durch das trübes Straßenlicht floß: „Wenn sich meine Probleme jemals in Luft auflösen würden, inklusive dem Dunklen Lord und seiner Todesser, dann würde ich am liebsten auch sofort verschwinden. Ich hab mich lange genug verkrochen."

Aufgeschobener Tatendrang färbte Erinys Stimme brüchig und Cyrano konnte nur erahnen wie schwer es sein mußte sich über einem Jahr auf einen Hausboot verstecken zu müssen, immer mit der tiefsitzenden Angst das der Dunkle Lord eines Tages mißtrauisch werden könnte.

Cyrano legte die Beine hoch und streckte sich auf dem alten Bett aus. Er versuchte die Kälte der klammen Matratze zu ignorieren die durch seine Kleidung und Haut drang. Er fühlte sich elendig und krank und hatte das Bedürfnis all das mit einem langen Schlaf auszukurieren.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, spürte er wie er in einen ruhelosen Schlaf versank.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys ließ Cyrano schlafen, selbst als die Straßenlaternen schon erloschen waren und statt dessen das weiche Tageslicht eines anbrechenden Morgens den Raum flutete.

Sie hatte die ganze zeit an dem dreckigen Fenster gestanden und mit trüben Blick hinausgestarrt. Jetzt sah sie einige Menschen, Muggel, wie sie langsam die Straßen der heruntergekommenen Gegend bevölkerten. Nicht viele, in diesem Gebiet lebten kaum Menschen und selbst die wenigen die sich zeigten konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen das die Gegend im Grunde längst abgestorben, längst tot war. Wie ein altes, krankes Herz das schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, nur das nicht verklumptes Blut die Adern verstopfte, sondern Müll und Schutt.

Erinys trat vom Fenster weg als ein zerlummter Obdachloser zu nahe an dem Gebäude vorbeikam. Es war besser nicht gesehen zu werden, von niemandem.

Cyrano murmelte etwas im Schlaf und warf sich schwerfällig herum.

Erinys fragte sich wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, bis der Dunkle Lord sie erneut aufspüren würde. Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tage, vielleicht mehr…vielleicht weniger.

Bis dahin mußte sie eine Lösung gefunden. Und Cyrano mußte gehen, alles andere wäre zu gefährlich für ihn. Aber keiner wußte wohin man gehen konnte.

Vielleicht war die Idee Dumbledore zu kontaktieren doch gar nicht so schlecht. Der alte Weißmagier würde Cyrano sicherlich zuhören, vielleicht konnte er sogar Erinys selbst helfen.

Trotz ihrer verzweifelten Lage lag ganz entfernt am Horizont noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung…sehr weit entfernt und sehr sehr klein war diese Hoffnung, aber es war alles was sie hatten. Und wenn man nicht darum kämpfte, um was dann?

Ja, Dumbledore mußte ihnen einfach helfen, zumindest zuhören. Erinys mochte jahrelang auf der falschen Seite gestanden haben, aber sie hatte zumindest versucht ihre Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Das hatte wenigstens seinen schmalen Wert.

Dumbledore würde es anerkennen. Sicherlich.

Frostige Novemberkälte herrschte in dem alten Gebäude und das fahle Morgenlicht das träge durch die Fenster sickerte, reichte nicht aus um diese Kälte zu vertreiben. Erinys zog ihren Mantel fester um ihren Körper und beobachtete den Atemnebel den sie ausstieß, als sie schwer seufzte. Ihr stand der Sinn nach Taten und nicht auf banges Hoffen. Dumbledore könnte ihr helfen, aber wenn sie nicht den ersten Schritt machte, würde rein gar nichts passieren. Sie galt offiziell als tot und niemand half einem Toten. _Sie_ mußte Dumbledore kontaktieren.

Sie hatte gerade beschlossen Cyrano zu wecken, als sie ein fernes Geräusch vernahm, irgendwo in den Gängen und Fluren des Wasserwerkes. _Schritte._

Instinktiv zog sie ihren Zauberstab, lauschte und wollte sich darauf konzentrieren, aber all ihre Innere Stärke bröckelte von ihr ab und hinterließ ein häßlichen Skelett nackter Angst: _Der Dunkle Lord! Er ist hier um mich zu holen!_

In diesem Moment kam ihr nichts logischer vor. Sie wollte nach Cyrano greifen und mit ihm disappieren, aber der nüchternste Teil ihres Verstandes registrierte das sie unfähig war sich zu rühren. Sie war so versteinert wie ein Hase der im letzten Augenblick seines Lebens den Falken bemerkte der auf ihn hinabstieß.

Die Tür zu dem Krankenzimmer wurde aufgerissen und ihr Zauberstab wurde durch ein schnelles _Expelliarmus_ aus ihrer Hand gerissen. In der Tür stand ein Mann…aber es war nicht der Dunkle Lord.

**Kommentar:** Mmmhhhhhhhhhh…wer könnte das bloß sein? Könnte so ziemlich jeder sein, vielleicht sogar ein Obdachloser der um etwas Geld betteln will…mist, das hätte ich jetzt nicht verraten dürfen XD

Naja, kein besonders spektakuläres Chap…es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Nötig für kleine Charakterentwicklungen.


	57. Kapitel 57

57. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Der verfluchte Name

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror und Vater des ermordeten Quirin_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Aurorenanwärter. Bestialisch ermordet von fünf Todessern_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, wird momentan "verhört"_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Der ältere Cousin von Hywell, zusammen mit Erinys auf der Flucht_

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin und Conventiculum, galt lange Zeit als tot_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys. Einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder. Von Hasdrubal gefangen gehalten_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Während der Halloweennacht wurde ein gewaltiger Zauber über die halbe Stadt Plymouth gespannt, um Magier vom Apparieren abzuhalten. Der Grund: Nach über einem Jahr, erfährt der Dunkle Lord daß eine Verräterin, die er glaubte beseitigt zu haben, die ganze Zeit auf einem Hausboot ausgeharrt hatte, das in Plymouth vor Anker lag. Jedoch konnte Erinys fliehen und die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord zogen wieder ab. Am Morgen untersucht eine weitere Fraktion den verlassenen Schauplatz…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 1. Novembers 1978_

Hasdrubal haßte die kalten Morgen der dunklen Jahreszeit. Er spürte wie die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch und sich in seinen alten Knochen einnistete. Er brauchte eine Pause, eine Auszeit. Aber noch mehr als das brauchte er seine Rache.

Er hatte versucht dieses manische Hassgefühl auf die fünf Mörder zu vertreiben. Er wollte Quirin ruhen lassen…aber Zebulon Huntsville reichte nicht um Quirins Tod zu sühnen. Die Todesser hatten nicht nur Quirin und seine Freundin Stella getötet, sondern auch sechs Leute auf der Trauerfeier und sie hatten Hywell Hargreave entführt…Gott allein wußte was sie mit dem jungen Todesser angestellt hatten. Um all dieses Elend auszugleichen brauchte es mehr als nur die Rache an Zebulon Huntsville. Dieser Drang nach Rache war wie ein starkes Gift das durch seinen Körper gespült wurde, er konnte nicht schlafen, er konnte nicht essen…er konnte immer nur daran denken was mit seinem einzigen Sohn geschehen war.

Er konnte Quirin nicht ruhen lassen. Unmöglich.

An diesem Morgen des 1. Novembers befand er sich in einem heruntergekommenen Hafenviertel der Stadt Plymouth. Ein gewaltiger Schutzzauber der das Apparieren verhinderte war in dieser Nacht fast über die gesamte Stadt gespannt wurden. Auch wenn keiner der anderen Auroren diese Vermutung aussprach, so wußten sie alle daß der Dunkle Lord selbst dafür verantwortlich sein mußte. Ein schwarzes Werk dieser Größe konnte nur von ihm persönlich stammen.

Im Grunde hätte es Hasdrubal nicht besonders interessiert was der Dunkle Lord in Plymouth suchte…doch Hasdrubal wußte das hier eine gewisse Erinys Norcross lebte, eine totgeglaubte Verräterin des Dunklen Lords. Hywell hatte es ihm erzählt…und der Tatsache nach zu urteilen das es jetzt auch der Dunkle Lord wußte, mußte bedeuten daß sie Hywell diese Information gewaltsam herausgequetscht hatten.

Hasdrubal stand am Dock und musterte die Schäden an dem Hausboot. Scheinbar hatten sich die Todesser zurückgehalten, das Boot war noch intakt, äußerlich zumindest.

Er wußte daß die Todesser nicht immer so nachsichtig waren. Weder mit Gebäuden, Gegenständen oder Lebewesen.

Er fragte sich ob sie Erinys Norcross geschnappt hatten, aber er war sich fast sicher daß es so sein mußte. Ein weiteres Teilstück einer langen Kette von Ereignissen.

Einige jüngere Auroren, Hasdrubal erkannte Frank Longbottom unter ihnen, kehrten ans Tageslicht zurück, nachdem sie das Innere des Hausbootes durchsucht hatten. Sie gaben ihm ein Zeichen das allen in Ordnung war. Hasdrubal hatte beinahe mit instinktiver Sicherheit gewußt das sich kein Todesser mehr in der Nähe aufhielt. Die Intensität der Dunklen Magie war noch zu spüren aber verflog so rasch wie ein lockerer Haufen Laub bei einem kräftigen Wind.

Hasdrubal schwang sich auf das Deck des Hausbootes. Die Tür war zertrümmert, vollkommen in Fetzten gerissen. Die Bruchstücke strahlen eine eisige Kälte ab die sein Herz umklammerte. Auch das hier mußte ein Werk des Dunklen Lords gewesen sein…Hasdrubal fragte sich wie man freiwillig ein Todesser werden konnte. Die Aura des Dunklen Lords war so lebensfeindlich wie ein Hochgebirge im tiefsten Winter. Normale Menschen würden in dieser Kälte eingehen.

Das Innere des Hausbootes war zum größten Teil demoliert. Die Einrichtung hatte man auseinandergenommen, überall roch es nach verbranntem Holz. Scherben lagen auf dem Boden verstreut.

Hasdrubal ging unbeeindruckt weiter und suchte die Räume nach Blut ab, doch es gab keins. Entweder waren die Todesser erstaunlich feinfühlig an die Sache herangegangen, Hasdrubal bezweifelte nicht das einige wenige von ihnen so was wie Feingefühl besaßen, oder sie hatten ihren Raubzug nicht so erfolgreich beendet wie sie gehofft hatten.

Alastor Moody kam auf ihn zu: „Unten sind noch ein paar Räume die noch nicht genauer durchsucht wurden." klärte er Hasdrubal auf und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Treppe die hinunter führte.

Das erste was Hasdrubal hier bemerkte war, das der gesamte Untergrund naß und rutschig war. Er sah sich um. Berge von Scherben und Fischleichen sagten ihm, daß es hier eine ganze Reihe von Aquarien gegeben haben mußte. Einige Todesser waren offensichtlich mehr als nur ein wenig frustriert gewesen. Wieder keine Spur von Blut, wenn man von den zerfetzten Überresten der Fische einmal absah.

Er fand einen gut verborgenen Durchgang der zu einem kleinen Raum führte, eine Vorratskammer die noch im guten Zustand war, verglichen mit den anderen Räumen. Da es hier nicht weiterging wollte er sich abwenden, doch seine Intuition flüsterte ihm zu, daß es irgendeine Besonderheit an diesem Raum gab.

Er blieb stehen und ließ den Blick streifen. Hinter der nüchternen Einrichtung schien diese Auffälligkeit beinahe zu strahlen…aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war das seine Aufmerksamkeit so stark fesselte. Er wußte lediglich _daß_ es etwas gab.

Er trat auf das Regal zu und sein Gefühl verstärkte sich, produzierte ein Kribbeln auf der Haut und Nase, fast als ob er unter einer Wetterfühligkeit litt.

Irgendwas an diesem Regal war eindeutig magisch. Eine unauffällige, versteckte Magie, aber mächtiger Art. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Regal und sagte leise: „_Finite Incantatem_!"

Ein Durchgang erschien und die einzelnen Regalbretter klappten zur Seite. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern eilte hindurch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Er fand sich in einem alten Gebäude wieder, augenscheinlich eine Art Wasserwerk wie ihm die rostigen Schilder „Pumpraum" und „Aufbearbeitungsanlage" verrieten.

Morgenlicht kroch durch die Fenster und nahmen dem Ort seine Düsternis…aber Hasdrubal fühle keine Düsternis und Bitterkeit mehr. Er brauchte nicht das weiche Morgenlicht um eine neue Hoffnung in sich zu spüren.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte frische Fußspuren in der alten Staubschicht. Nicht viele Fußspuren, er schätzte das es sich um drei oder vier verschiedene Menschen gehandelt haben musste. Es könnte sich um eine kleine Gruppe Todesser handeln die diesen Ort hier ebenfalls aufgespürt hatten…doch es konnten auch Menschen sein die vor den Todessern geflohen waren.

Hasdrubal mußte auf sich auf alles gefaßt machen.

Zwei der Spuren führten ihn in das Innere des Wasserwerkes. Er folgte ihnen durch Gänge und lange, hallende Flure. Manchmal waren die Spuren durch Zauberkraft getarnt wurden, doch seine erfahrenen Sinne waren so geschärft das ihm die verräterische Spur der Magie fast ebenso deutlich erschien wie die sichtbaren Spuren im Staub.

Die Spur führte in einem Raum. Ein verblaßtes Schild an der Wand lautete „Erste Hilfe". Scheinbar ein Krankenzimmer für die Leute die früher in diesem Werk gearbeitet hatten. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und öffnete die Tür.

Das erste was er sah war eine Frau die einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu sehen. Ohne es überhaupt bewußt wahrzunehmen hatte er ihr den Zauberstab auch schon mit einem schnellen _Expelliarmus_ aus der Hand gerissen.

Sie stolperte zurück und starrte ihn aus schreckensweiten Augen entgegen. Ihre Haut war schneeweiß und porzellanartig, ob das nun an der offensichtlichen Panik lag oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen.

Die Frau blickte sich gehetzt nach ihrem Zauberstab um, doch als sie bemerkte das er zu weit entfernt lag, wandte sie sich widerwillig an Hasdrubal: „Wer sind Sie?" knurrte sie leise.

„Das Selbe könnte ich Sie fragen." antwortete Hasdrubal, aber er wußte ganz genau wer sie war. Er erkannte ihr Gesicht wieder. Er hatte ihr Bild in den Akten gesehen die sich um das plötzliche Verschwinden von Ulysses Rathburn und seiner Verlobten vor über einem Jahr drehten: Die Frau war Erinys Norcross, die totgeglaubte Verlobte von Ulysses.

Er sah wie sich ein Mann auf einem durchgelegenen, alten Krankenbett rührte und schlagartig erwachte: „Was ist los!" rief er entsetzt und sprang auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hasdrubal hinüber und der Mann hielt den Atem an: „Wer ist das?" keuchte er.

„Hasdrubal Sacheverell. Schon mal von mir gehört?"

Der Mann wirkte ahnungslos doch Erinys runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn und schien eine alte Erinnerung aus den tiefen ihres Gedächtnissen hervorholen zu wollen: „Sacheverell?" echote sie zögernd, dann hellte sich ihr Blick auf und die Erinnerung schien eingerastet zu sein: „Sie sind der Vater von diesem Jungen der ermordet wurde oder? Ihr Name wurde in einem Zeitungsartikel erwähnt, bezüglich der Morde auf der Trauerfeier!"

„Wohl eher verhinderte Trauerfeier, dank Ihres Verlobten." entgegnete Hasdrubal ruhig.

Erinys Norcross senkte geschlagen den Blick: „Jaa…dank meines Verlobten. Mein Bruder Elicius hat mir davon erzählt."

Dank Hywell Hargreaves gutem Willen wußte Hasdrubal so einiges über Elicius Norcross. Er wußte das er und seine Schwester zwei dieser abtrünnigen Conventiculum waren und er wußte das Elicius zu Lord Voldemort zurückkehren mußte, damit sie nicht Gefahr liefen unfreiwillig aufgespürt zu werden. Das Elicius jetzt nicht anwesend war bedeutete das er noch immer nicht zurück war…oder das er tot war.

Hasdrubal musterte den Mann der neben Erinys stand und ihn aus einer Mischung aus offener Feindseligkeit und Besorgnis anstarrte. Irgendwas in seinem Gesicht kam ihn sehr bekannt vor: „Du mußt Hywells Cousin sein…Cyrano, richtig?" fragte Hasdrubal.

Cyrano Hargreave stutzte erstaunt: „Woher kennen Sie Hywell?"

„Der Junge ist zu mir gekommen nachdem seine Todesser Kollegen ihn aufgespürt haben. Er hat sich eine Weile bei mir verkriechen dürfen, aber lange ist das nicht gut gegangen. Die Bastarde haben ihn aus meinem Haus herausgezerrt und mitgenommen."

Cyrano wirkte über Letzteres nicht sonderlich überrascht, lediglich eine resignierte Trauer kroch in seine Augen und er mußte blinzeln: „Ich weiß das Hywell entführt wurde."

„So? Woher?" harkte Hasdrubal nach.

"Wir haben unsere Quellen." antwortete Erinys: „Die gleichen Quellen haben auch dafür gesorgt das wir rechtzeitig verschwinden konnten, bevor der Dunkle Lord hier aufgetaucht ist."

Hasdrubal haßte es wenn er Todesser „Dunkler Lord" sagen hörte. Er fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten: „Nenn ihn Lord Voldemort!" bellte er leise.

Erinys Norcross Gesichtsausdruck hätte nicht panischer sein können, wenn Voldemort in diesem Moment durch das Fenster gebrochen wäre. Jegliches Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Atem keuchte als stände sie am Rande eines Anfalles: „_Nicht! Verdammt, sprechen Sie den Namen nicht aus_!"

Sie griff hinter sich um sich an einem der eisernen Bettgestelle festzuhalten und stützte sich schwer auf. Cyrano, offensichtlich besorgt darüber das die Frau umkippen könnte, hielt sie bei den Schultern: „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Nein!" gab Erinys zurück: „Er hätte den Namen nicht aussprechen sollen!"

„Was hat sie?" erkundigte sich Hasdrubal. Er fragte sich was es sollte…er hatte schon öfters ähnliche Reaktionen erlebt wenn er den Namen „Lord Voldemort" vor einem Todesser ausgesprochen hatte. Der Name ihres Meisters schien teilweise wie Gift auf ihre Körper zu wirken, das sie in sekundenschnelle verseuchte.

„Sie glaubt das ein Fluch auf seinem Namen liegt." erklärte Cyrano.

„Ein Fluch?" echote Hasdrubal. Er hielt inne und versuchte sich mit diesem Gedanken anzufreunden. Ein Fluch der auf dem Namen „Lord Voldemort" lag? Im ersten Moment glaubte er das diese Vorstellung komplett unsinnig war, aber ihm wurde plötzlich bewußt das er zitterte. Ein Zittern das nichts mit der Novemberkälte zu tun hatte, sondern einer Kälte die seinem eigenen Körper entwuchs und sich um ihn legte wie eiskalte Stahlketten.

„Sehen Sie?" fragte Erinys schwach: „Manchmal passiert es. Manchmal wird es kalt wenn man seinen Namen ausspricht. So kalt als wäre er hier."

Hasdrubal wollte es sich nicht eingestehen aber er spürte Angst in sich. Cyrano und Erinys waren jenseits dieser Angst, ihre Gesichter sprachen von regelrechter Panik.

„Wir müssen weg!" flehte Erinys ohnmächtig und wandte sich hilfesuchend an Hasdrubal: „Es passieren schreckliche Dinge wenn man seinen Namen ausspricht…besonders wenn man ihn verraten hat, so wie ich."

Hasdrubal glaubte es. Er brauchte keine rationale Erklärung um es zu glauben. Er wußte es mit instinktiver Sicherheit: Der Name war verflucht. Und er hatte den Namen ausgesprochen. Er spürte das sie verschwinden mußten. Irgend etwas würde ansonsten geschehen.

Hasdrubal trat auf die beiden anderen beiden zu und faßte sie an den Schultern: „Es wäre nicht der erste Hargreave dem ich helfen würde…und auch nicht der erste Todesser." mit diesen Worten disappierte er mit ihnen.

**Kommentar:** Seht ihr, Hasdrubal ist doch eigentlich ganz nett, zumindest zu Leuten die es verdient haben. Das mit dem Namen macht mir inzwischen fast selber Angst…ich spreche ihn besser nicht mehr laut aus. Noch 17 Kapitel (argh, kommt mir das nur so vor, oder zähle ich tatsächlich rückwärts? Es wird immer länger und länger!). Ich mach 20 Kreuze im Kalender, wenn ich die Geschichte endlich zuende veröffentlicht habe XD

**Indy:** Naja, nicht ganz ;)

**MalibuMaeuschen: **Es wird dich zwar wahrscheinlich Jahre deines Lebens kosten, aber trotzdem viel Spaß XD


	58. Kapitel 58

58. Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: Der Innere Zirkel

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Zweiundzwanzigjähriger Todesser mit Wohnsitz in Afrika_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemals ein Conventiculum, zur Strafe nun ein Werwolf_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser, der auf unfreiwilligem Weg zu dieser Beschäftigung kam_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser, anfangs Ulysses Kumpel_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum und die Verlobte von Ulysses_

Kalliope: _Conventiculum und Heilerin. Freundin von Ulysses_

Philario: _Conventiculum und Heiler. Befreundet mit Ulysses und Kalliope_

Mr. Zevediah: _Gründer der Conventiculum und Erfinder vieler Zauber. Getötet_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Für den Dunklen Lord steht fest, das ein bisher unbekannter Verräter in seinen Reihen, Erinys vorgewarnt haben muss so das diese fliehen konnte. Damit diese Inkompetenz nicht auf ihn zurückfällt, kümmert er sich nun vor allem um eins: Den Verräter zu enttarnen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 1. Novembers 1978_

Lord Voldemort war rasend vor Wut. Eine Wut die so grenzenlos war, daß sie durch die Wände zu strömen schien und sich in dem Gebäude ausbreite wie ein Lauffeuer. Eine kalte Wut die sogar die Ratten aus ihren Verstecken, raus auf die regennassen Straßen trieb.

Lazarus Marlowe war froh das nicht ihm diese Wut galt. Erinys Norcross war entkommen, wahrscheinlich weil jemand sie gewarnt hatte. Der Dunkle Lord witterte Verrat und suchte überall nach seiner Quelle, stöberte in den Köpfen seiner Untergebenen und wendete den _Cruciatus _an.

Lazarus betete das nicht er in den Kreis der Verdächtigen aufgenommen wurde…er wußte nicht wie sich ein _Cruciatus_ anfühlte, aber er hörte die Schreie der Todesser die für mögliche Verräter gehalten wurden.

Die Schreie halten durch die einsamen Gänge und verbreiteten Unbehagen unter den Anderen. Lazarus wünschte sich nichts mehr als nach Hause gehen zu können. Am liebsten hätte er sich den linken Arm abgehackt um dieses scheußliche Mal loszuwerden das ihn versklavt hatte.

Er sehnte sich zum ersten Mal nach der heißen, afrikanischen Sonne, die er bisher immer gemieden hatte, diese Sonne sollte die schreckliche Kälte ausbrennen die in ihm nistete. Wann immer er seine Hände abtastete waren sie so eisig, als floß arktisches Meerwasser in ihnen statt seines eigenen Blutes. Er fühlte sich elendig und krank.

Er saß an einem Tisch und versuchte zu lesen, aber die Schreie der Gefolterten waren wie Gift für seine Konzentration. Ihm fiel auf das er schon seit mehreren Minuten auf die gleiche Zeile starrte, doch als er sich zwang weiterzulesen wurde ihm bewußt das er überhaupt nicht mehr wußte was er die ganze Zeit über gelesen hatte. Er legte das Buch beiseite und warf einen Blick auf den Titel „_Totenbeschwörung und die Inferi_"…der Titel verwirrte ihn, er konnte sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern.

Ein weiterer schmerzverzerrter Schrei hallte herüber.

„Ich sag ja das er es war…dieser…wie hieß er noch gleich? Garm irgendwas." rief Rabastan Lestrange aufgebracht und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch: „Diese verdammten Werwölfe! Man kann ihnen einfach nicht trauen!"

„Ich bitte dich Rabastan, fängt das schon wieder an?" meldete sich Ulysses genervt zu Wort: „Das hast du bisher bei jedem gesagt der gefoltert wurde und der Dunkle Lord hat sie bisher alle wieder gehen lassen."

„Aber dieser Garm ist es gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher!" knurrte Rabastan.

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und zog das Buch zu sich herüber in dem Lazarus versucht hatte zu lesen. Ulysses grinste schwach als er den Titel betrachtete: „Schon mal einen gesehen?" fragte er Lazarus.

„Was?" fragte dieser.

„Einen Inferius. Wir hatten mal einen richtigen Totenbeschwörer unter uns, der hat die Muggel auf der Westseite mal so richtig eingeheizt…ist leider später von einem Auroren erwischt wurden, sehr schade das ganze."

Lazarus hatte schon einige Inferi gesehen…in Afrika war die Totenbeschwörung sehr viel häufiger vertreten als in den anderen Teilen der Welt. Lazarus hatte früher mal an einigen toten Tieren geübt und hatte es sogar geschafft ihre leblosen Körper mit der schwarzen Magie wiederzubeleben. Er dachte ungern daran zurück. Früher waren die Dunklen Künste immer ein Weg zum Trost gewesen, ein Weg zur Stärke…aber jetzt sah er sich mit dem wahren Kern der Schwarzmagie konfrontiert. Sie bedeutete Kälte, Zerstörung und Leid und hatte wenig mit Trost zu tun.

Rabastan grunzte: „Ja der Totenbeschwörer war schon ganz nett…wir sollten uns einen neuen zulegen", er wandte sich an Lazarus und grinste breit: „Du kannst das doch sicherlich oder? Wie wärs wenn wir mal ein paar Leichen ausbuddeln und die Muggel mit ein paar Zombies ärgern, hm?"

„Ähm…kein Intresse." antwortete Lazarus wahrheitsgemäß. Er wollte nicht noch mehr mit Leichen zutun haben als ohnehin schon.

„Du bist der langweiligste Marlowe den ich kenne. Ich dachte ihr seid immer für so was zu haben. Werwölfe aufschlitzen, Drachen hinter herjagen und Einhörnern das Fell abziehen."

„Wie viele Marlowes kennst du denn schon?" fragte Lazarus Rabastan skeptisch.

„Naja, eigentlich gar keinen." antwortete Rabastan: „Aber ich hab einiges von euch gehört, besonders wegen der kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen deiner und meiner Familie vor ein paar Jahrzehnten. Mein Großvater hat deinem Urgroßvater den Kopf abgeschlagen." lächelte er böse.

Lazarus rollte mit den Augen: „Jaa…Urgroßvater Ingram und sein gestohlener Kopf…ich kenne die Geschichte." antwortete er trocken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das ganze mal wiederholen!" grinste Rabastan und seine dunklen Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Rabastan!" rief Kalliope empört. Die junge Frau hatte den Kopf auf Ulysses Schulter gelegt still gedöst, doch offensichtlich konnte und wollte sie das Gesagte nicht ignorieren: „Hör bloß auf mit dieser beschissenen Familienkriegs Geschichte!"

Rabastan hob abwehrend die Hände: „Schon gut." beschwichtigte er: „Ich mach doch nur ein bißchen Spaß. Findest du das etwa nicht lustig Marlowe?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

Ein Mann humpelte in den Raum in dem sie saßen. Seine Kleidung war teilweise zerfetzt, die Arme blutig und er zog sein rechtes Bein mein Gehen nach. Er keuchte schwer.

„Na Garm? Wie gefällt dir der _Cruciatus_ unseres Meisters du verdammter Werwolfsbastard?" begrüßte ihn Rabastan und schaffte es irgendwie grob zu klingen aber dabei unheimlich freundlich zu lachen.

Der Werwolf Garm schenkte ihm ein Zähnefletschen und ließ sich ein Stück weit entfernt von ihnen nieder. Er machte einen aggressiven Eindruck, so als ob er sich ein Lebewesen herbeisehnte in das er seine vergifteten Fänge schlagen und es zerreisen konnte.

Lazarus bezweifelte nicht das der Werwolf momentan auch genau darüber nachdachte.

Niemand kümmerte sich um den verletzten Mann. Dilanio Lowell, selber ein Werwolf, blickte zwar aufmerksam zu ihm hinüber, blieb aber lieber in seiner eigenen dunklen Ecke gekauert.

Fenrir Greyback, gewissermaßen das Leittier unter den Werwölfen, sah nur einmal desinteressiert auf, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Tischnachbarn Lucius Malfoy zu und unterhielt sich mit ihm geschäftig über einen Laden namens _Borgin und Burkes_.

„Ulysses…der Dunkle Lord will dich sprechen." teilte Garm ihnen mit und wischte sich mit seiner klauenartigen Hand Blut vom Gesicht.

Mehrere Köpfe wurden in Ulysses Richtung gedreht. Kalliope sah merkwürdig panisch aus und starrte Ulysses verängstigt an, während sich dieser erhob.

„Keine Sorge." sagte Ulysses und tätschelte ihr flüchtig über den Kopf: „Schlimmer als sonst kann es auch nicht werden."

Kaum war Ulysses verschwunden gab Rabastan einen knurrenden Laut von sich: „Ich wußte es! Ulysses ist der Verräter!"

Kalliope rollte mit den Augen: „Das wird echt immer lächerlicher!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Was immer er Ulysses antun konnte, es würde nicht viel schlimmer sein als das war Ulysses sowieso schon erfahren hatte. _Normalerweise foltert er mich oder späht meine Gedanken aus bis ich glaube den Verstand zu verlieren…der Tod ist da keine große Steigerung_, sagte er sich streng. Aber die Angst blieb.

Er bezweifelte das der Gedächtnisfluch den Philario über ihn gesprochen hatte lange unentdeckt bleiben würde. Gut, Mr.Zevediah, der Erfinder des Fluchs, mochte ein Genie gewesen sein, aber Ulysses war im Grunde seines Herzens viel zu pessimistisch um sich an diese letzte Hoffnung klammern zu können.

Eine andere Wahl hatte er trotzdem nicht.

Der Raum in dem sich der Dunkle Lord aufhielt war teilweise besprenkelt mit Blutlachen. Ulysses sah eine Pfütze von Garms dunklem Werwolfsblut, schritt hindurch und kniete sich vor dem Dunklen Lord.

„Willkommen Ulysses, du kannst dich erheben."

Ulysses tat es. Er sah Voldemorts rot schimmernde Augen die unter dem Schatten seines Überwurfes hinausstierten und ihn aufmerksam musterten. Dieses Glutrot barg eine furchteinflößende Kälte in sich, über das die warme Farbe nicht hinwegtäuschen konnte.

„Was sagst du dazu daß deine Verlobte Erinys noch am Leben ist?" fragte der Dunkle Lord. Im Anbetracht dessen, das er in blinder Wut gefoltert hatte war seine Stimme nun erstaunlich freundlich und einfühlsam. Sie spülte Ulysses Angst hinfort.

„Ihr wißt daß ich sie hasse, mein Lord." antwortete er.

„Wegen ihr bist du zum Todesser geworden. Ohne die Folterung wärst du jetzt nicht derjenige der du bist." Das Gesagte verriet etwas Lauerndes, als wartete der Dunkle Lord darauf das Ulysses etwas falsches von sich geben würde…aber selbst das entfachte keine Angst mehr in Ulysses. Er vertraute dem Dunklen Lord. Wenn er ihn foltern wollte, dann würde Ulysses es hinnehmen, so wie er den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten hinnehmen mußte.

Das wichtigste war nicht er selbst, sondern Philario und Kalliope…besonders Kalliope.

„Ich weiß daß ich dankbar sein sollte, mein Lord. Es hat nichts mit meinem Dasein als Todesser zu tun, sondern damit daß ich miterleben mußte wie sie mich in Stich ließ. Ich war verzweifelt."

„Würdest du sie töten?"

„Wenn Ihr es befehlt."

„Würdest du sie auch töten wenn ich es nicht befehlen würde?"

Es wäre dumm gewesen jetzt zu lügen und weiterhin zu versichern daß er Erinys nur dann töten würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord es ihm auch erlauben würde.

„Ja." antwortete Ulysses wahrheitsgemäß. Er brauchte keinen Befehl, er wollte keinen Befehl…er wollte lediglich die Möglichkeit sich zu rächen.

Zu Ulysses Überraschung lachte Lord Voldemort. Es war ein kaltes, dunkles Lachen, mehr wie das Zischen einer Schlange. Er klopfte Ulysses auf die Schulter und Ulysses spürte wie eine leichenartige Kälte durch seine Kleidung sickerte, dort wo Voldemort seine spinnengleiche Hand plaziert hatte. Diese Kälte brannte sich durch seine Haut und ließ ihn zittern.

„Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren, weil dieser Stümper Huntsville seine Aufgabe nicht ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt hat…aber wie ich sehe hat sich kaum etwas geändert. Ich möchte das du mir Erinys bringst, als Zeichen deiner Loyalität."

„Loyalität, mein Lord?" fragte Ulysses vorsichtig: „Ihr wißt das ich immer loyal war…von Anfang an."

„Das mag sein, Ulysses. Aber dennoch hast du dich mir nicht freiwillig angeschlossen und du hast oft genug Widerwilligkeiten und Trotz entwickelt den man dir erst wieder austreiben mußte. Grenzenlose Loyalität ist etwas anderes in meinen Augen. Bella ist loyal, aber du bist etwas anderes…du bist wahnsinnig."

Wahnsinnig! Ulysses haßte dieses Wort! Er verstand nicht wieso man ihn so nannte, schließlich hatte er Beweggründe für das was er tat. Wenn er jemanden vergewaltigte hatte das einen Grund. Wenn er jemanden folterte hatte das einen Grund. Wenn er jemanden ermordete hatte das einen Grund. Es machte alles Sinn was er tat…und dennoch nannte man ihn einen Geisteskranken, einen Wahnsinnigen…und irgendein Teil in ihm hatte es schon seit langer Zeit vorausgeahnt. Es mochte logische Gründe für sein Handeln geben, aber niemand konnte ihm sagen woher dieses manische Bedürfnis kam all diese schrecklichen Dinge zu tun. Das Bedürfnis war bar jeder Logik…es war das Bedürfnis welches ihn zu einem Geisteskranken machte.

Dabei war er dieses Bedürfnis schon beinahe losgeworden, hatte es abgeschüttelt wie ein Hund das Dreckwasser in seinem Fell. Er verzerrte sich nicht mehr so wie früher danach. Er war _fast_ gesund.

Er mußte nur noch Erinys töten. Sie war wie eine vergiftete Speerspitze die sich in seine seelische Wunde gebohrt hatte und nun das Ausheilen verhinderte. Erinys _mußte_ sterben.

„Bring mir Erinys und ich bin von deiner Loyalität mir gegenüber überzeugt. Nach diesem Beweiß werde ich dich in den Inneren Zirkel der Todesser aufnehmen, Ulysses."

Und nach diesem Beweiß würde er endlich mehr sein, als eines der schwarzmagischen Experimente Lord Voldemorts.

**Kommentar:** Eigentlich ist das Kapitel nicht soooooo wichtig, abgesehen von dem psychologischen Part, aber ich wollte unbedingt mal wieder mit Lazarus arbeiten. Der Junge ist seit den letzten 10 Kapiteln oder so überhaupt nicht mehr vorgekommen und das geht natürlich nicht. Dafür ist er zu wichtig daß er einfach so verschwinden darf. Da ich Werwölfe mag mußte ich unbedingt noch diesen Garm einbauen. Ich habe den Namen zufällig gefunden und er hat mich irgendwie inspiriert. Es ist der Name eines Hundedämons der sich unter schrecklichem Geheul in den Kampf wirft. Perfekt für einen Werwolf

Wer genau aufgepaßt hat wird gemerkt haben das Rabastans ständige Falsch-Anschuldigungen ein kleiner Running Gag sind ;)

**Highlander0105: **Leonidas und Laurie sind zwei Charaktere denen es vollkommen egal ist, ob sie schwarze Magie oder weiße Magie anwenden, glaube ich. Sie machen eigentlich das was sie wollen und kümmern sich nicht um Regeln.

Die Handlung ist bereits festgelegt, denn die Geschichte ist fertig auf meinem Rechner gespeichert. All zu viele Vorschläge und Ideen werde ich nicht mehr einbauen können, ich streiche höchstens hier und da einen Satz weg oder schreib eine kleine Ecke neu.

**theend: **Sind 74 Kapitel denn nicht genug? XD

Ich könnte dir ja vorschlagen die Hogwarts Schulgeschichten zu lesen, von denen du vielleicht schon was gehört hast, aber wenn du mehr auf düstere Sachen stehst, dann tröste dich damit das ich gerade eine Vorgeschichte von DuR schreibe, die ca. ein dreiviertel Jahr davor spielt. Halte einfach mal in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten die Augen auf ;)

**Indy:** Jepp, extra um dich zu ärgern hab ich alles noch mal umgeschrieben, du hast recht XD


	59. Kapitel 59

59. Erinys Norcross: An Albus Dumbledore

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum die ihren eigenen Tod inszenierte um unterzutauchen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys. Einer der Mörder von Quirin_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Askabanwächter, der mit Erinys auf der Flucht ist_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, verdächtigt ein Conventiculum zu sein_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror, der seinen einzigen Sohn an die Todesser verlor_

Quirin Sacheverell: _Aurorenanwärter. Bestialisch von fünf Todessern ermordet_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Die Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord verschlug Erinys und Cyrano zurück in ein altes, stillgelegtes Wasserwerk. Dort spürte sie Hasdrubal auf. Die drei apparieren gemeinsam um den Fängen des Dunklen Lords vorerst wieder zu entkommen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Morgen des 1. Novembers 1978_

„Wir müssen unbedingt mit Dumbledore sprechen!" das war das Erste was Erinys Norcross sagte, sobald sie, nach dem Apparieren, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

„Dumbledore?" echote Hasdrubal und nahm seine Hände von ihrer und Schulter: „Was wollt ihr von ihm?"

„Er muß uns helfen! Ich weiß das er jedem zuhören würde der seine Hilfe braucht und wir brauchen seine Hilfe!" erklärte Erinys eindringlich. Sie sah sich flüchtig um. Sie befanden sich in einem gutbürgerlichen Haus, in Hasdrubals Haus wie sie annahm. Der Ort an dem schon Hywell Zuflucht gesucht hatte und dem diese Zuflucht auch wieder gewaltsam entrissen worden war.

„Sie wissen doch sicherlich was in Askaban passiert ist, oder? Mein Cousin wird es ihnen erzählt haben. Das Ministerium wird mir vielleicht nicht zuhören bei der Sache, besonders weil ich bei Todessern untergekommen bin…weil mein Cousin selbst ein Todesser war. Aber", Cyrano warf Erinys einen kurzen Blick zu: „sie braucht Hilfe. Der Dunkle Lord wird sie töten wenn er sie findet! Sie hat ihn verraten! Dumbledore kann doch nicht einfach zusehen wie der Dunkle Lord Erinys tötet, er muß irgendwas tun!" Cyranos Stimme war mehr ein Flehen, so als redete er nicht mit Hasdrubal sondern als versuche er eine Höhere Macht davon zu überzeugen ihnen beizustehen.

Hasdrubal runzelte die Stirn: „Ich kann nichts versprechen…außer das ich versuchen werde euch zu helfen und das Dumbledore es versuchen wird." Sein Blick schwappte zu Cyrano: „Ich glaube dir das du nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hast, Hywell hat es mir so oft versichert, es kann keine Lüge sein." dann wandte er sich an Erinys: „Ich weiß das du eine Todesserin bist, aber ich weiß auch das du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast und unter Einsatz deines Lebens versucht hast der Gegenseite, meiner Seite, zu helfen. Die Informationen die wir von den Conventiculum erhalten haben waren nützlich und haben viele Leben gerettet. Ich wäre nicht besser als der Dunkle Lord wenn ich das nicht anerkennen würde."

„Danke." lächelte Erinys schwach. Sie fühlte wie sich langsam ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihr aufbaute, ein Gefühl von Optimismus…aber da gab es noch jemanden den sie nicht in der Dunkelheit zurücklassen durfte. Sie würde nicht ohne ihn gehen: „Es gibt noch etwas um was ich Sie bitten muß, Hasdrubal." sagte sie vorsichtig.

Er sah sie streng an und wartete ab.

„Ich muß meinem Verlobten Ulysses helfen. Irgendwie zumindest."

Es war als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. Hasdrubals Wut entgleiste und nahm unkontrollierte Züge an. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten kalt und erbarmungslos: „Rathburn?" spuckte er aus: „Du willst diesen _Mörder_ auch noch retten!" bellte er.

„Sie wissen nicht was mit ihm passiert ist. Er ist kein Mörder, er war früher ein guter Mensch! Der Dunkle Lord hat das mit ihm gemacht, er hat ihn gefoltert und in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Ulysses hätte niemals jemanden töten können, fragen Sie Dumbledore! Es liegt nicht an Ulysses selbst, sondern an dem was ihm zugestoßen ist!" verteidigte sich Erinys.

„Was _ihm_ zugestoßen ist? Willst du wissen was meinem Sohn zugestoßen ist? Was dein verdammter Verlobter _ihm_ angetan hat? Er hat ihn gefoltert! Die Augen herausgebrannt! Einem Werwolf zum Fraß vorgeworfen!"

Diese Worte sickerten tief in Erinys Verstand ab und erstickten ihren Hoffnungsschimmer langsam, ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als sie hörte was Ulysses getan haben sollte. Sie wußte daß es stimmte. Sie wußte es intuitiv. Aber es klang dennoch unglaublich.

Sie fühlte wie Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten und sie senkte den Blick: „Es tut mir leid!" sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme: „Es tut mir so leid um ihren Sohn!" sie meinte es ehrlich. Sie konnte nur erahnen zu was Ulysses fähig war, aber sie wußte das sie es mit tiefen, düsteren Abgründen zu tun hatten. Und in einen dieser Abgründe hatte Quirin geblickt und war darin verloren gegangen. Ausgelöscht und ermordet.

„Ich kann Cyrano helfen, ich kann dir helfen…aber ich kann Rathburn nicht helfen. Es geht nicht. Ich werde ihn töten für das was er meinem Sohn und den anderen angetan hat."

Jetzt konnte Erinys nicht mehr verhindern das sie weinte. Sie weinte so heftig das ihr ganzer Körper elendig durchgeschüttelt wurde und das sie kaum mehr Atem zum Sprechen fand: „_Bitte töten Sie ihn nicht!_" schluchzte sie heiser: „_Bitte nicht_!"

Sie hatte ihren Bruder Elicius verloren, der Gedanke daß sie auch noch Ulysses verlieren würde war unerträglich. Genaugenommen hatte sie ihn schon fast verloren, aber sie wollte nicht daß er entgültig starb. Er war beinahe gestorben, war vom _Cruciatus_ beinahe verbrannt wurden, man durfte ihm nicht auch noch das letzte bißchen Lebenskraft nehmen und ihn gänzlich auslöschen.

Cyrano strich ihr zaghaft tröstend über den Rücken und sie bemühte sich darum wieder zur Ruhe zukommen. „Danke" murmelte sie erstickt, als sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte das sie sprechen konnte: „Danke Cyrano."

Hasdrubal hatte das ganze mit versteinerter Miene beobachtet, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er wirkte unnahbar und fremd, wie eine entfernte Rettung die man nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

„Mein Entschluß steht fest, Erinys. Ich glaube dir das Rathburn früher ein anderer Mensch war, aber das kannst du nicht mit dem vergleichen was er heute ist. Ich habe von vielen Dingen gehört die er gemacht hat, eins grausiger als das andere. Willst du die Geschichten hören?"

„Nein!" gab Erinys bestimmt zurück: „Ich will es nicht wissen!"

„Warum hälst du dann immer noch an ihm fest und versuchst ihm zu helfen?"

„Mein Bruder Elicius hat ihn vor kurzer Zeit getroffen und mir erzählt, das sich Ulysses dadurch irgendwie verändert hat…so als ob ihm klar geworden wäre was mit ihm passiert ist und die Sache beenden wollte…aber der Dunkle Lord foltert ihn weiterhin mit dem _Cruciatus_ und solange er das tut wird Ulysses nie gesund werden können. Wir müßten ihn nur wegschaffen…irgendwo hin wo die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht erreichen können."

Als sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf Hasdrubals altem Gesicht abzeichnete, spürte Erinys Hoffnung in sich hochschlagen. Hasdrubal würde es bereifen, würde begreifen das Krankheiten auch immer eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung in sich bargen…auch wenn sie noch so gut versteckt war.

„Vielleicht wird er nie gesund." sagte Hasdrubal statt dessen und zerschlug ihre Zuversicht von neuem: „Der _Cruciatus_ ist zu dunkel, zu schwarzmagisch. Die meisten Leute die intensiv gefoltert wurden erholen sich nie ganz davon. Das Ministerium wird die Sache als zu gefährlich einstufen. Wenn sie Rathburn fangen sollten, dann wartet höchstwahrscheinlich der Dementorenkuss auf ihn."

Daran wollte sie nicht einmal denken: „_Das_ können sie nicht tun! Sie können doch nicht ignorieren das er _krank_ ist!"

Hasdrubal drehte sich um und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen. Während sie die Kellertreppe hinuntergingen sagte er: „Das Ministerium ist eine Sache…aber ich werde mich nicht abbringen lassen. Ich gebe zu das ich verbittert und rachsüchtig bin, aber ich habe auch einen guten Grund dazu. Wenn mir Rathburn über den Weg läuft, dann werde ich ihn töten. In der Zwischenzeit halte ich die Augen nach ihm offen. Er ist einer der bestialischsten Todesser von denen ich jemals gehört habe und das kann _ich_ nicht ignorieren."

Er stoppte vor einem kleinen Regal und griff nach etwas was er Cyrano überreichte: „Hier. Ich bin sicher bei dir ist er besser aufgehoben als bei mir."

Erinys erkannte einen Zauberstab den Cyrano nun in zitternden Händen hielt.

„Wem gehört er?" fragte sie, doch sie konnte sich im selben Moment auch schon die Antwort denken.

„Hywell." sagte Cyrano leise und seine Stimme drohte in der Mitte durchzubrechen während er sprach: „Es ist Hywells Zauberstab."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Tee?" fragte eine junge Frau namens Margaux, augenscheinlich die Haushälterin der Sacheverells, sie. Margaux hatte einen leichten französischen Dialekt und ihre Stimme klang zu weich und eingeschüchtert.

Erinys besann sich auf ihre Höflichkeit zurück und nahm ihr den dampfenden Teebecher aus der Hand, der ihr angeboten wurde: „Danke Margaux." sagte sie leise.

Margaux wandte sich fragend an Cyrano, doch dieser saß nur wie versteinert da und starrte mit trübem Blick auf Hywells Zauberstab den er in den Händen hielt.

„Er kann was von meinem Tee haben." sagte Erinys leise. Sie wollte nicht daß man Cyrano störte, denn er wirkte so als ob er jeden Moment vor Frust schreien oder vor Trauer in sich zusammenbrechen könnte.

Die Haushälterin verabschiedete sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Hasdrubal hatte sie in der Stube platz nehmen lassen, im Keller war es zu kalt…und Erinys ahnte das es irgend etwas in den weitläufigen Kellerräumen gab das Hasdrubal vor ihnen verbergen wollte. Ihr war genau eine einzige verschlossene Tür aufgefallen und das seichte kribbeln auf ihrer Haut hatte ihr verraten das hier leise Zauber am Werk waren. Irgend etwas befand sich in der Kammer hinter dieser Tür, aber sie hatte beschlossen nicht weiter danach zu fragen.

Hasdrubal betrat das Zimmer und bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

„Wir werden Dumbledore kontaktieren." sagte er während er Briefpapier, Feder und Tinte auf einem alten Eichenschreibtisch ausbreitete: „Momentan ist er in Hogwarts und da können wir nicht einfach so auftauchen. Wir müssen ein Treffen vereinbaren."

„Wie wäre es im _Eberkopf_? Dumbledore geht gerne dorthin, es würde nicht auffallen wenn er eines Abends den _Eberkopf_ aufsuchen würde um uns zu treffen."

„Gute Idee." sagte Hasdrubal und begann zu schreiben:

_An Albus Dumbledore_

_Ich denke Sie werden überrascht sein das ich auf diesen Weg Kontakt mit Ihnen aufnehme, aber da gibt es etwas wichtiges was wir besprechen müssen. Zwei der Askabanwächter, die vor gut zwei Wochen verschwanden, sind bei mir aufgetaucht. Sie stecken in Schwierigkeiten und ich kann Ihnen über den Postweg nicht mehr mitteilen als das hier. _

_Ich habe die Information erhalten das zwei ihrer alten Schüler noch am leben sind: Erinys Norcross und Ulysses Rathburn. Der Verdacht das sie vor einem Jahr von Todessern entführt wurden war korrekt, aber die weibliche Leiche die wir einige Tage nach dem Vorfall aufgefunden haben war nicht die Leiche von Erinys. Sie konnte entkommen und ist meinem Wissen nach auf der Flucht vor den Todessern. _

_Ich schlage Ihnen den Eberkopf als Treffpunkt vor, den Zeitpunkt bestimmen Sie, aber ich bitte Sie daß Sie sich so schnell wie möglich mit mir treffen. _

_Hasdrubal Sacheverell_

„Ich konnte ja schlecht erwähnen das du auch bei mir bist, falls die Eule abgefangen wird." erklärte Hasdrubal ihr, während er einen Uhu den Brief um eines der Beine band und zum Fenster brachte.

„Ich hoffe er beeilt sich, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Der Dunkle Lord kann mich jeden Augenblick aufgespürt haben." drängte Erinys.

Hasdrubal entließ den Uhu aus dem Fenster und sah zu wie er über den Häuserdächern der Stadt verschwand: „Dumbledore wird sich beeilen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist verdammt gut darin dem Dunklen Lord einen Schritt voraus zu sein."

**Kommentar:** Wir nähren uns dem Ende. Das war eines der Kapitel in denen ich nur noch die Weichen richtig stellen mußte, aber das Finale ist nicht mehr fern.

**Nicman: **Naja, ich wäre auch angefressen an Ulysses Stelle. Ich stelle mir immer vor wie bei mir plötzlich die Mafia die Bude stürmt, nur weil mein Freund scheiße gebaut hat und ich nicht mal etwas davon wußte. Wenn ich es ins wahre Leben übertrage, ist die Vorstellung noch schlimmer.

**faXe:** Oh ja, so stinksauer wie Voldemort ist sollte man sich das Strafmaß für Erinys erst gar nicht ausmalen.

**ginny21: **Ich für meinen Teil werde sehr froh sein wenn ich den Status von DuR endlich auf „Abgeschlossen" umstellen darf, glaub mir XD

Mit so einem Riesen Projekt im Hinterkopf ist es manchmal schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, zumindest was das Schreiben angeht. Aber du und die anderen Leser dürfen sich noch auf einen ellenlangen Showdown mit vielen, fiesen Cliffhangern freuen XD


	60. Kapitel 60

60. Erinys Norcross: Im Eberkopf

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum, die ihren eigenen Tod inszenierte um unterzutauchen_

Elicius Norcross: _Conventiculum, starb als Märtyrer. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Cyrano Hargrave: _Askabanwächter, zusammen mit Erinys auf der Flucht_

Hywell Hargreave: _Askabanwächter und Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Cousin von Cyrano_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror. Verlor seinen einzigen Sohn an die Todesser_

Kalliope und Philario: _Conventiculum, warnten Erinys und Cyrano in letzter Sekunde, bevor die Todesser eintrafen_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

Nach erfolgreicher Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern, finden Erinys und Cyrano erst einmal bei Hasdrubal Zuflucht. Der alternde Auror hörte sich ihre Geschichte an und beschließt Dumbledore zu kontaktieren, damit er ihnen hilft…und das obwohl ausgerechnet der Verlobte von Erinys Hasdrubals Sohn ermordete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Nacht des 2. Novembers 1978_

Es war ein komisches Gefühl wieder in Hogsmeade zu sein, mehr als ein Jahrzehnt nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatte. Im nächtlichen Hogsmeade strahlten die Erinnerungsfetzen, die sie mit diesem Ort verband, so hell ab wie das warme Glutlicht der Straßenlaternen.

Wer hätte damals gedacht daß ihr Leben einmal zu entgleisen könnte und unkontrolliert auf einen dunklen Abgrund zuhalten würde? Vor zehn Jahren hatte sie nicht viel gehabt, keine liebende Mutter, keinen sorgenden Vater, doch jetzt war ihr noch weniger geblieben: Elicius war tot, Ulysses unerreichbar, sie konnte nicht einmal behaupten offiziell am Leben zu sein.

Erinys zog den Mantel enger um sich und die Wollmütze tiefer ins Gesicht als sie durch den ersten Schnee des Jahres stapften und auf den _Eberkopf_ zuhielten.

Goldenes Licht floß aus den alten, rauchgegilbten Fenstern der Schenke und erweckte einen einladenden Eindruck von Wärme in der bitterkalten Novembernacht.

„Ihr wartet hier." befahl Hasdrubal ihnen: „Ich gehe rein und schaue wo sich Dumbledore befindet. Wenn euch irgendwas verdächtig hier draußen vorkommt, dann kommt sofort her."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Hasdrubal die hölzerne Tür, Stimmengewirr drang an ihr Ohr und dann war der Auror im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden.

Erinys drehte sich zu Cyrano um. Der Mann wirkte bleich, fast schon kränklich und sah sich immer wieder gehetzt in der Gegend um, als erwartete er halb Voldemorts dunkler Schatten könnte sich jeden Moment aus einer der engen Gassen lösen.

„Der Dunkle Lord kommt Dumbledore nie so nahe. Sie sind sich ebenwürdig und er will nichts riskieren." beruhigte ihn Erinys leise.

„Er kann immer noch seine Todesser hier herschicken und uns holen. Es gefällt mir nicht hier zu warten. Es ist zu kalt…und zu gefährlich."

„Hasdrubal kommt sicher gleich wieder…ich habe Lust auf ein schönes, warmes Butterbier."

„Jaa…ich auch."

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür, Hasdrubals Gesicht lugte heraus und sah sich nach seinen beiden Schützlingen um bis er sie entdeckte: „Dumbledore ist hier und wartet. Kommt schon!"

Sie folgten ihm schweigend. Im Inneren des Eberkopfes schlug ihnen Wärme entgegen, Bier- und Pfeifengeruch…und irgend etwas was Erinys entfernt an den Geruch einer Ziege erinnerte.

Sie entdeckte Dumbledore etwas abseits in einer kleinen Ecke. Der Tisch war beladen mit Essen, meistens Zuckerhaltiges, und ein Krug warmes Butterbier dampfte in Dumbledores Hand. Der alte Zauberer hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert seit er Erinys unterrichtet hatte. Sein Bart war zwar inzwischen komplett weiß, aber Erinys erkannte die gleiche Brille und die gleichen freundlich, funkelnden Augen. Der Weißmagier schien eine warme Energie abzustrahlen vor dem ihr dunkelmagisch verseuchter Körper und Geist instinktiv zurückschreckte…wie ein Nachtaktives Tier das es nicht vor den ersten, hellen Sonnenstrahlen zurück in seinen Bau geschafft hatte.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte an Hasdrubal vorbei, hinüber zu Cyrano und ihr. Im ersten Moment war sie sich nicht sicher ob er sie wiedererkannte, doch dann sprang er auf: „Erinys? Cyrano?"

Sie blieben stehen. Unter den Blick Dumbledores fühlte Erinys sich wieder wie eine Schülerin wenn sie die Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte und nun verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suchte.

Dumbledore kam zu ihnen herum und trat vor sie, so daß er seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler genauer mustern konnte. Erinys war sich sicher das er fühlen konnte wie die Dunkle Magie in ihr pulsierte, wie ein kaltes Feuer welches sie abstrahlte. Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst, als er sie betrachtete: „Du bist halb erfroren, Kind." sagte er schließlich.

Er meinte nicht das Wetter, er meinte ihr Innerstes.

Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen, dann wandte er sich an Hasdrubal: „Ich war überrascht als ich hörte das zwei Askabanwächter und Erinys und Ulysses noch am leben sind…aber damit das du Cyrano und Erinys gleich mitbringst habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Hasdrubal zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hat sich so ergeben." entschuldigte er sich trocken.

Und dann berichteten sie ihm alles. Cyrano erzählte von den Geschehnissen in Askaban, Hasdrubal erzählte von Hywell, sie erzählten wie Kalliope und Philario sie vor dem Dunklen Lord gewarnt hatten. Am Ende kannte Dumbledore einen großen Teil der Geschichte und er lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Sein Blick schwappte zu Erinys hinüber, die bisher allenfalls ein paar ergänzende Sätze beigetragen, aber ansonsten nur schweigend dagehockt hatte: „Du bist also eine Todesserin…das überrascht mich. Du warst immer ein nettes Mädchen, ich hätte nicht gedacht daß du dich für seine falschen Versprechungen interessierst. Ebensowenig dein Bruder."

„Ich war unglaublich dumm." entschuldigte sich Erinys leise.

„Oh nein, dumm bist du nicht. Du warst zwar nicht die beste Schülerin, aber dumm warst du auf keinen Fall und du bist auch jetzt nicht dumm. Tom selbst ist ein außerordentlich intelligenter Mann. Es ist nicht eine Frage unseres Verstandes ob wir den richtigen oder den falschen Weg gehen."

Erinys starrte in ihren Krug in dem dampfendes Butterbier träge schwappte: „Mein Vater ist aufgetaucht…zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hat er sich um mich und Elicius gekümmert. Das ist jetzt knapp zehn Jahre her…Tantalus war ein echter Lestrange, ein echter Slytherin. Er wollte uns dem Dunklen Lord vorstellen und sagte es würde uns helfen. Wir dachten daß er es ernst meinte, daß dies sein Weg war um sich nach all den Jahren um uns zu kümmern. Und ehe wir uns versahen waren wir sehr, sehr tief drin in dem ganzen Mist." erklärte sie.

Dumbledore schien sich den Rest der Geschichte denken zu können und beschloß offenbar ein etwas näherliegendes Ereignis aufzurollen: „Was ist mit dir und Ulysses passiert?"

Erinys biß sich auf die Unterlippe und ihr Blick wanderte hilfesuchend zu Cyrano hinüber. Sie hatte das Gefühl in Tränen auszubrechen wenn sie jetzt ein Wort über diese Geschehnisse verlieren würde. Cyrano sah sie mitfühlend an, schwieg jedoch abwartend.

„Ulysses wußte nichts davon daß ich eine Todesserin war und auch bei Elicius hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung." begann sie langsam: „Aber als der Dunkle Lord Verdacht schöpfte das ich eine der Conventiculum war hat er sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen um die Wahrheit aus mir herauszuquetschen. Er hat einige Todesser ausgeschickt um Ulysses zu entführen und zu ihm zu bringen. Sie haben ihn da schon übel zugerichtet, er war am Ende als sie ihn schließlich erst einmal in eine Zelle geworfen haben. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich keine Ahnung das ich enttarnt wurden war, doch als man mich zu Ulysses brachte wußte ich es. Sie haben sich schreckliche Dinge einfallen lassen, bevor sie ihn schließlich zum Dunklen Lord brachten. Ich mußte alles mit ansehen." Ihre Stimme bröckelte langsam und versagte schließlich vollkommen.

Dumbledores Gesicht verriet Kummer und es wirkte mit einem mal sehr alt und schwach. Erinys erinnerte sich daran das Ulysses zu seiner Zeit immer einer der Lieblingsschüler von Dumbledore gewesen war, trotz seiner reichlichen Macken. Im Gegensatz zu Erinys selber hatte sich Ulysses auch nie dumm im Unterricht angestellt.

Dumbledore fragte was weiter passiert war, aber als sich Erinys unter kläglichen Schluchzern schüttelte, erzählte Hasdrubal weiter: „Sie sagt das er bei den Folterungen den Verstand verloren hat, der Dunkle Lord hat ihn mit seinem _Cruciatus_ nicht geschont. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Erinys beseitigen lassen, aber ein anderes Mitglied der Conventiculum half ihr unterzutauchen. Ulysses ist da geblieben, schwer zu sagen was noch mit ihm passiert ist, aber ich weiß das er meinen Sohn Quirin getötet hat und drei der Leute auf der Trauerfeier. Er ist ein Todesser geworden."

„Stimmt das Erinys?" fragte Dumbledore.

Sie nickte.

Dumbledore strich sich gedankenverloren über den ergrauten Bart und sagte lange Zeit überhaupt nichts bis, bis er schließlich den Blick seiner blauen Augen wieder auf Erinys richtete: „Es ist immer schwer zu sagen ob jemand freiwillig zu Tom geht und sich ihm anschließt, ob er gezwungen wurde oder unter dem Einfluß des _Imperius_ steht."

„Sie kennen Ulysses!" sagte Erinys flehend: „Er hatte seine Macken, doch er hätte sich nie freiwillig angeschlossen, er hätte nicht einmal den Mut dazu gehabt, das hat er mir selbst immer gesagt! Er hätte auch nie einen Menschen töten können!"

„Jaa…ich kenne Ulysses. Ein netter, kluger Junge. Die Vorstellung daß er ein Todesser sein soll liegt mir schwer im Magen…was natürlich nicht bedeutet, daß ich dir nicht glaube, Erinys. Menschen können sehr, sehr krank werden, egal ob körperlich oder geistig. Ulysses mag ein netter Junge gewesen sein, aber das schützte ihn nicht davor krank zu werden." Der alte Mann lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, faltete mit seinen Händen ein Zelt und fixierte die alten Deckenbalken über sich an.

Erinys wartete ab. Sie wußte das Albus Dumbledore eine weise Entscheidung fällen würde…vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine dir ihr gefiel, aber sie vertraute seiner Meinung. Er würde Ulysses nicht einfach so aufgeben, da war sie sich sicher.

Dumbledore gab in den seltensten Fällen einen Menschen auf.

Schließlich, nach langer Zeit des Schweigens, griff Dumbledore in die Innentasche seiner Robe und zog einen Zauberstab hervor: „Du kennst sicherlich Toms Fähigkeit in die Gedanken und Erinnerungen eines Menschen abzutauchen, oder?"

Erinys nickte wie betäubt, den Blick starr auf den Zauberstab gerichtet.

„Diese Fähigkeit nennt sich Legilimentik. Sie ist selten, aber nützlich. Ich muß dich um etwas bitten Erinys. Ich vertraue zwar deinen Worten, aber es würde mir sehr helfen wenn ich sehen könnte was vor gut einem Jahr mit euch geschehen ist. Ich weiß das du von mir erwartest das ich Ulysses helfe, aber ohne zu wissen was genau mit ihm passiert ist, bin ich wie ein Heiler der blind in einer Wunde herumstochert."

Erinys wollte nicht das er in ihre Erinnerungen einbrach. Sie wollte nicht daß jemand sah was sie Ulysses angetan hatten, während sie die ganze Zeit danebengestanden hatte und sich stur geweigert hatte zu sprechen. Sie wollte nicht das Dumbledore Zeuge wurde wie sie an diesem schicksalhaften Tag ihren Verlobten in Stich gelassen hatte.

Aber sie wußte daß es ein sinnvoller Weg war. Dumbledore war vertrauenswürdig.

„Okay", nickte sie schließlich: „Tun Sie es."

Er führte sie in ein Zimmer oberhalb des Schankraumes und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an einen hölzernen Tisch.

„Wichtig ist das du den Augenkontakt hälst und dich nicht dagegen sperrst. Du wirst die Geschehnisse noch einmal sehen, aber versuche nicht abzubrechen. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja." antwortete sie schwach.

Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu, hob den Zauberstab und zielte auf ihre Stirn: „_Legilimens!_"

**Kommentar: **So, ich hoffe alle Dumbledore Fans sind jetzt zufrieden. Ich persönlich mag ihn ja nicht, obwohl er hier ja noch ganz sympathisch ist, finde ich. Komisch das er sich wundert das Erinys und Cyrano mit dabei sind, in den HP-Büchern weiß er schließlich immer alles zehn Jahre im Voraus…okay, jetzt hab ich mich unbeliebt gemacht, steinigt mich ruhig XD

Damit es beim nächsten Kapitel nicht bereits in der ersten Sekunde zu schrecklichen Verwirrungsanfällen und Gehirnentgleisungen kommt: Ja, es spielt in der _Vergangenheit_, also nicht wundern ;)

**Elize7:** Komisch das alle Hasdrubal so sehr mögen, ich finde er ist gar nicht so der Sympathieträger…naja, freut mich zu hören das die Leser auch so alte und mürrische Charaktere ins Herz schließen können ;) (Bei den ganzen, perfekten, vierzehnjährigen Mary Sues da draußen XD )

**Darki: **Grayback fand ich in Buch 6 auch einer der besten Charaktere, zusammen mit Amycus und Alecto (warum auch immer, aber die beiden habens mir angetan. Liegt vielleicht an den Namen XD )

War das mit Hannibal jetzt ein Kompliment oder nicht? Ich mag den alten Menschenfresser nämlich sehr gerne. Ein sympathischer Mensch XD

**Janos: **Vielen dank für das große Lob. Weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, bin sehr gerührt :)

**Jean:** Ist dir das jetzt echt zu schlimm geworden, oder bist du einfach nur zwischenzeitlich tot? XD

**Highlander0105: **Der Orden existiert natürlich, aber in DuR wollte ich mehr eine Randgeschichte beschreiben, in der die Charaktere nicht diese hohen Positionen inne haben. So ist keiner meiner Todesser im Inneren Zirkel, die Askabanwächter sind einfach irgendwelche Normalos, Hasdrubal ist ein erfolgreicher Auror (wenn auch nicht im Orden) und die Marlowes sind auch nicht die nonplusultra Schwarzmagierfamilie. Keiner der Charas steht irgendwo im Mittelpunkt, es ist eine kleine, geschlossene Geschichte die einfach irgendwann einmal während des Ersten Krieges passiert ist und weder für viel Presserummel oder sonst etwas sorgt. Darüber habe ich mir zu Anfang viele Gedanken gemacht, denn DuR ist eine sehr dramatische Geschichte mit viel Leid, spielt aber letztendlich, in diesem Krieg, keine große Rolle. Ich will damit zeigen, daß hinter solchen Randgeschichten immer weit mehr steckt, als man auf dem ersten Blick sieht. Die Ereignisse in DuR sind scheinbar letztendlich genauso „unwichtig" wie der Tod eines US-Soldaten im Irak, wo nur kurz in den Medien drüber berichtet wird…ich will damit einfach klarmachen das nicht nur die großen, weltgeschichtlichen Ereignisse es wert sind sich Gedanken darüber zu machen und Mitgefühl zu zeigen, es sind auch diese kleinen Dinge die man nur einmal in den Vormittagsnachrichten hört und dann für immer verschwinden. Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will? ;)

Und du hast recht, Cyrano ist etwas blaß, was daran liegt das ich später einfach keine Lust mehr hatte etwas über ihn zu schreiben. Klingt vielleicht etwas grob gesagt, aber seine Rolle diente dazu die Geschichte in Askaban voranzutreiben. Mit Hywell hätte ich das ja schlecht machen können.

Betalesen ist kein Problem, meine Co-Autorin hat zwar schon einen aber ich bin in dieser Hinsicht solo. Allerdings habe ich nicht so das Prob mit Rechtschreibung etc (oder? Vielleicht ist sie ja grauenhaft nur keiner traut sich rumzumucken XD ) mir geht es eher darum das jemand die Kapitel liest und sich vorab eine Meinung bildet.


	61. Kapitel 61

61. Erinys Norcross: Conventiculum Prolog

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Nüchterne Conventiculum, glücklich verlobt mit Ulysses Rathburn_

Elicius Norcross: _Stiller Conventiculum. Jüngerer Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Weniger gut bezahlter Tierwesenpfleger aus Plymouth. Verlobt mit Erinys_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Conventiculum und arbeitet verdeckt in Askaban_

Dilanio Lowell: _Conventiculum, aus dem eines Tages ein Werwolf werden wird_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Bestialischer Todesser. Weit über zwei Meter groß_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Im Eberkopf trifft Erinys auf Albus Dumbledore, der ihrer Geschichte mehr als nur ein Ohr schenkt. Um sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage, und Ulysses Geisteszustand, zu machen wendet er bei ihr Legilimentik an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: 23. September 1977_ _(Rückblick)_

Es war einer dieser verregneten, kühlen Septembertage die den großen Städten ihren verborgenen Kanalisationsgestank entlockten, oder den typischen, urbanen Geruch nassen Asphalts und Schotter. Am Horizont lag nicht einmal der Hauch eines morgendlichen Sonnenstrahles, jegliches natürliche Licht schien in einer nebeligen, grauen Wolkenmasse gefangen zu bleiben.

Erinys Norcross saß neben ihrem Bruder Elicius in einer Bar namens _Funebria Feralis_. Nach langer Überlegung hatte sie sich dazu durchgerungen ein Bier zu bestellen. Hirudo Laverna, die Besitzerin des _Feralis_ kam mit ihrem ruckartigen Vampirgang zu ihr herübergehumpelt und stellte krachend das Bierglas vor ihr ab. Mit lauerndem Blick und flinken Krallenhänden griff sie so eilig nach dem Geld das ihr Erinys hinlegte, als ob ihr Leben von diesen paar Knuts abhängen würde.

„Du solltest das nicht trinken, Iny." sagte Elicius belustigt, mit einem Blick auf die seltsam gräulichverfärbte Schaumkrone.

„Ich weiß." seufzte sie schwer und untersuchte das Bier auf weitere Unappetitlichkeiten: „Ich hasse diesen Laden hier. Ich wünschte ich hätte Geld, dann könnten wir mal in einen richtigen Laden gehen."

Sie entdeckte zwei tote Fliegen am Boden des Glases treiben und schob das Bier angewidert von sich.

„Trinkst du das nicht mehr, Erinys?" fragte Ambulo Frémiot, der gerade an ihren Tisch vorbeigeschritten kam. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff er danach und trank das Glas halb leer. Erinys beobachtete wie eine der Fliegen in seinen Mund gespült wurde und dort verschwand.

„Oh bei Salazar." stöhnte Elicius und grinste schadenfroh.

Ambulo verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Was zum? Was ist das für ein Zeugs!" es klang als ob er mit den Gedanken spielte das Bier wieder hoch zu würgen.

„Bier mit Beilage." antwortete Erinys trocken: „Du hättest es nicht trinken sollen."

„Hast du das etwa _hier_ gekauft?" fragte Ambulo geschockt und fing sich damit einen mörderischen Blick von Hirudo Laverna ein.

„Jaa…es war zumindest frisch gezapft…nur die Rohre sollten mal wieder gereinigt werden, ich glaube da schwimmen ein paar tote Ratten drin, dem Geschmack nach zu urteilen."

„Das ist vielleicht ein Scheißladen!" knurrte Ambulo gedämpft und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Ein weiterer Todesser betrat das _Funebria Feralis_, sah sich suchend unter den Gästen um bis er Erinys, Elicius und Ambulo sah. Es war Zebulon Huntsville und seinem unheilvollen Grinsen nach zu urteilen stimmte irgendwas nicht.

Zebulon trat auf sie zu und musterte sie einem nach dem anderen: „Du trinkst schon so früh am Morgen Bier, Ambulo?" fragte er als er das halbleere Glas neben ihm stehen sah.

„Eigentlich war es eher Erinys Bier, aber das ist ja auch vollkommen egal. Was willst du hier?"

Erinys gefiel dieser belustigte und erregte Ausdruck in Zebulons Augen nicht. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut, er erschien immer dann wenn Zebulon die Nacht mit intensiven Vergewaltigungen und Folterungen verbracht hatte.

„Wir haben einen Neuzugang im Kerker und wir sollen uns um ihn kümmern, bevor der Dunkle Lord sich seiner annimmt. Interesse?"

„Lass mal." gähnte Elicius: „Wir haben diese Nacht schon gearbeitet. Einer dieser Ladenbesitzer in der Winkelgasse der nicht recht rausrücken wollte mit der Sprache."

Ihr Bruder stand auf, streckte die müden Glieder und warf Zebulon ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu: „Ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Aber ich bin sicher das du auch alleine recht gut damit klar kommst, Huntsville." Er drehte sich zu Erinys um: „Wir sehen uns, Iny. Ich komme heute Abend mal vorbei. Sag Ulysses er soll ein paar Bier bereithalten." Damit verschwand er aus der Bar.

„Ich habe auch kein Interesse, Huntsville." gab Erinys dem anderen Todesser schroff zu verstehen und wollte ebenfalls verschwinden, aber Zebulon griff sie fest am Arm: „Nicht so hastig, Erinys. Den Neuzugang im Kerker solltest du dir wirklich mal ansehen." Grinste er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort mit düsterem Unterton.

Irgendwas in Erinys Brust schnürte sie zu bei diesen Worten und eine dumpfe Vorahnung glitt am Rande ihres Bewußtseins vorbei. Sie sah zu Ambulo, doch dieser starrte ebenso fragend zurück.

„Wer?" fragte Erinys: „Wer ist es den ihr im Kerker habt?"

Zebulon setzte einen gespielt unwissenden Blick auf und kratzte sich seufzend am Kinn: „Tja, wenn ich das wüßte. Komm einfach mit und sie selbst, ich bin sicher du kennst ihn."

Erinys rechnete mit einem alten Schulfreund, vielleicht das Evonshare Ehepaar, weil sich Liam Evonshare etwas zu nah an die dunklen Kreise heranbewegt hatte…oder sonst irgend jemand den sie schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie ließ sich von Zebulon herausführen, Ambulo folgte ihnen eiligst. Draußen spuckten Gulliöffnungen ihren übelriechenden Nebel in die Luft, und die ganze Stadt schien schwarz vor Ruß, als ob die gesamte Luftverschmutzung der Jahre sich nun auf die Straßenzüge niederlassen wollte, um alles unter sich zu ersticken. Erinys hielt es für ein schlechtes Zeichen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Im ersten Moment erkannte sie den Mann nicht der, gehalten von mehreren Todessern, mit den Schmerzen kämpfte. Erinys sah das sein eines Bein zertrümmert war. Ein Knochen ragte aus dem Fleisch hervor und erinnerte an einen morschen Ast den man in der Mitte zerbrochen hatte. Aber dieser Anblick spielte für ihren nüchternen, kühlen Verstand keine große Rolle.

„Na?" fragte Zebulon amüsiert und griff in den Mann bei den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf hoch, so das Erinys sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Anwesenden Todesser lachten und Zebulon grinste: „Erkennst du Ulysses etwa nicht wieder?"

Erinys hatte das Gefühl als ob ihr der Dunkle Lord persönlich das Herz aus der Brust riß und ihr Blut überall in der Zelle verspritzte. Dieser Moment zerschlug ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung und sie spürte wie blanke Panik durch ihren Körper gespült wurde, getrieben von einem viel zu hastig schlagenden Herzen.

Ulysses sah sie verwirrt an, dann wanderte sein Blick über ihre Todesserkluft und an der Art wie sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten, las sie ab, das er sehr verstand was hier gerade vor sich ging.

„Tja, damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet oder?" fragte Zebulon: „Deine liebe Verlobte…eine von uns. Fühlt sich sicherlich total beschissen an, oder?"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Erinys ohnmächtig. Sie wußte es. Sie wußte daß der Dunkle Lord sie für etwas bestrafen wollte, wahrscheinlich verdächtigte er sie zu Recht eine Conventiculum zu sein. Aber vielleicht konnte sie Ulysses und sich noch retten wenn sie ihre Rolle gut spielte. Das war die einzige Chance die ihnen blieb. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das vor ihr liegende und ihr berechnender Verstand setzte sich wieder neu aus den bruchstückhaften Scherben zusammen. Sie durfte nicht panisch werden, sie mußte _denken_.

„Was das zu bedeuten hat?" echote Zebulon: „Ganz einfach: Wir wissen das du eine beschissene Conventiculum bist, wir wollen es nur noch aus deinem Mund hören, zusammen mit weiteren Namen von Mitgliedern. Aus diesem Grund haben wir uns was ausgedacht", er fuhr über Ulysses schweißnasse Haare: „Entweder du redest oder du darfst zusehen wie wir uns die Zeit mit deinem Verlobten vertreiben. Achja, und wir haben ein _Menge_ Zeit, richtig Jungs?"

Als Antwort darauf erhielt Zebulon bösartiges Gekicher.

„Ich…ihr müßt euch irren ich bin keine Verräterin!" antwortete Erinys. Sie wußte daß sie überzeugend klang, aber die Todesser wollten Blut und solange sie den Dunklen Lord nicht überzeugen konnte, würden sie nicht aufhören.

Zebulon schnalzte gelangweilt mit der Zunge: „Das war so klar das du so antworten würdest. Aber vielleicht verstehst du nicht ganz, das wir es ernst meinen." Der ältere Todesser lehnte sich sachte an Ulysses Ohr heran: „Vielleicht sollten wir erwähnen das wir einigen Spaß zusammen hatten, hm Ulysses? Ich weiß nicht wie du dazu stehst, aber die anderen und ich fanden es sehr gelungen."

„Verpiss dich." zischte Ulysses schwach und versuchte angeekelt den Kopf wegzudrehen.

„Oh ja, typisch Hure. Zuerst vertreibt man sich die Zeit mit ihnen und dann soll man sich wieder verpissen. Okay, wie du willst." Zebulon tätschelte über Ulysses blutige Wange und wandte sich dann an die üblichen Todesser: „Los Jungs, wir verschwinden. Lassen wir die beiden kurz alleine, wir haben später noch genug Zeit für intime Zweisamkeiten."

Die Todesser ließen Ulysses unerwartet los, so das sein gebrochenes Bei wieder belastet wurde. Ulysses strauchelte einen Moment, kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht, doch dann knickte das Bein ein und er stürzte ächzend zu Boden bevor Erinys ihn erreichen konnte.

„Ulysses!" rief Erinys und warf sich neben ihn. Sie wollte ihn auf den Rücken drehen um die Beinwunde zu entlassen, doch kaum berührte sie seine Schulter zuckte er heftig zusammen.

„Ich bins." flüsterte Erinys. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte und ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen: „Ich bin es nur! Die anderen sind weg!"

„Ich weiß daß du es bist." gab Ulysses gequält zurück und funkelte sie an: „Warum?"

„Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen daß ich eine Todesserin bin." Sie versuchte wieder ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch er schlug ihre Hände beiseite und entriß sich ihr.

„Lass mich dir wenigstens helfen." sagte sie hart, warf ihn gewaltsam herum und half ihn soweit auf das er sich an die feuchte Kerkerwand lehnen konnte. Durch seine Kleidung hindurch spürte sie wie er zitterte, während er versuchte schmerzende Stellen zu entlasten.

Ulysses starrte auf sein gebrochenes Bein, als würde es ihm zum ersten Mal bewußt werden das er tatsächlich schwer verletzt war, das er blutete. Sein Blick wurde trübe vor Schmerz, der nun schnell nach ihm griff und gefangen hielt. Als ob seine ganze Verfassung an einem einzigen Faden gehangen hätte, der nun gerissen war, brach er in Tränen aus. Der Schmerz und die Erlebnisse waren einfach zu überwältigend.

Erinys schloß ihn in die Arme und er wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen, sondern drückte sich hilfesuchend an sie. Sie wußte das er sterben würde. Sie könnte es verhindern indem sie offen über die Conventiculum sprach, aber das würde sie nicht tun.

„Was wollen die?" fragte Ulysses mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ist schon gut, Uly." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, aber er gab sich nicht geschlagen.

„Bitte sag mir wenigstens wieso sie das getan haben!"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Uly."

Er blickte geschockt zu ihr empor und löste sich ein Stück weit aus der Umarmung: „Sie werden mich _töten_!" keuchte er und es klang flehend, anklagend.

Sie hätte ihm versichern können daß sie ihn nicht töten würden, daß alles gut werden würde und das er am Abend wieder nach Hause gehen konnte. Diese Lüge brannte in ihrer Kehle und sie war kurz davor sie auszusprechen. Aber sie unterließ es und schwieg statt dessen.

Ulysses schien sich bestätigt zu fühlen und Panik kroch in seine Augen, färbte sie noch heller als sie von Natur aus schon waren: „Du mußt mir helfen! _Bitte_! Ich will nicht sterben!" seine Stimme brach am Ende ab und wandelte sich in ein heiseres Krächzen.

Wieder schwieg sie. Er würde sterben, sie wußte es. Heute war der Tag an dem er umkommen würde. Sein Todestag. Sie konnte weiter versuchen zu lügen, aber der Dunkle Lord selbst verdächtigte sie. Sein Verdacht ließ keine Möglichkeit zu Entkommen.

„Erinys?" rang Ulysses um Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie mied seinem Blick, egal wie oft er versuchte sie anzusehen. Und er begriff was sie vorhatte: „_Du läßt mich im Stich!_" wisperte er so brüchig und hell, als könnte er weder den Gedanken noch die Worte genau fassen

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Durch ihre Fingerspitzen nahm sie wahr, daß sich sein Zittern noch verstärkte. Es erinnerte sie an das Zittern eines Katzenwelpen in der Kälte, wenn seine Mutter es verlassen hatte und es schutzlos zurückgeblieben war…und die Mutter nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

In diesem Moment kehrten die Todesser zurück. Zebulon schritt ganz vorne, das unheilvolle Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war wie ein Einschnitt in ihr Herz, denn sie wußte daß sie Ulysses vor ihren Augen quälen würden. Bis zum Ende.

Fast ein Dutzend Todesser betraten den Raum und starrten auf sie herunter. Erinys suchte nach Ambulo Frémiots Gesicht und entdeckte ihn außerhalb der Zelle. Er stand neben Dilanio Lowell, ebenfalls ein Mitglied der Conventiculum. Dilanio drückte sich in einen Schatten hinein und schien geschockt, zu überwältigt um zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig zu sein, während Ambulos Miene versteinert war. Der Anblick der beiden Conventiculum bestärkte ihren Willen durchzuhalten. Wenn sie reden würde, dann würden auch Dilanio und Ambulo sterben. Und noch sehr viel mehr.

Ulysses kauerte sich panisch näher an die Wand, als er Zebulon sah, offensichtlich von rasender Todesangst erfaßt. Zebulon packte ihn grob und stieß ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

Zwei Todesser griffen Erinys an den Armen und fixierten sie zwischen sich, so daß sie sich nicht abwenden konnte.

Ulysses, durch den Aufprall leicht betäubt, sah sich gehetzt nach ihr um. Seine langsamen Bewegungen deuteten auf große Schmerzen hin.

„_Du mußt mir helfen_!"

„Nein." antwortete Erinys. Sie wollte nichts lieber als ihm helfen, sie wollte auf Zebulon einschlagen und auch die anderen in Stücke reißen, alles nur um Ulysses zu retten. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie mußte es geschehen lassen was jetzt geschah.

Zebulon Huntsville lachte dunkel: „So kaltherzig Erinys?" bellte er: „Na vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch bevor wir Ulysses zum Dunklen Lord bringen", er wandte sich an die umstehenden Todesser: „Fixiert ihn am Boden. Ich möchte das die kleine Erinys zuschaut, wenn wir unsere Erwachsenenspielchen spielen."

Es dauerte sehr, sehr lange bis sie dieses Spiel beendet hatten und sich etwas Neues einfallen ließen und Erinys mußte Ulysses nicht erst ansehen oder seinem heiseren Flehen lauschen um zu wissen das er längst am Ende war.

Aber dennoch: Wann immer er sie um Gnade anbettelte antwortete sie immer mit einem klaren „Nein" und das war vielleicht das schlimmste was man ihm in diesen Stunden angetan hatte.

Als man Ulysses am Ende schließlich zum Dunklen Lord brachte war er nicht mehr als ein weinendes, zitterndes Wrack.

**Kommentar:** Also um das noch einmal zu verdeutlichen: Das hier hat sich direkt vor der Folterung durch Voldemort zugetragen also genau vor dem Conventiculum Epilog. Eigentlich klar oder?

Es war mal wieder nett Zebulon zu beschreiben. Er ist zwar das komplette Arschloch, aber irgendwie mag ich es über ihn zu schreiben.

Nee…also Erinys ist schon heftig oder? In letzter Zeit ist sie mir irgendwie doch ans Herz gewachsen, am Anfang mochte ich sie gar nicht. Um sie nicht als zu heldenhaft darzustellen geht sie in diesem Kapitel richtig scheiße mit Ulysses um, weil sie ihn immer wieder klar macht das sie ihm nicht helfen wird. Logisch das Ulysses deswegen so angefressen ist, oder?

Achja: Viele Leute haben sich vorgestern beschwert weil das neue DuR Kapitel auf xperts. de noch nicht da war, obwohl es in der Kurzbeschreibung schon erwähnt wurde: Nein, es war _nicht_ mein Fehler. Bei x.perts dauert es eben manchmal „etwas" länger bis die Mods das Kapitel freistellen (in diesem Fall fast genau 24 Stunden).

**Highlander0105: **Ich traue mich tatsächlich selten an die Original Charaktere, weil ich nicht am Ende mit einer „AU" Story dastehen will, sobald Band 7 draußen ist. Allerdings habe ich mir fest vorgenommen nach erscheinen des letzten Bandes alle kleinen und größeren Fehler zu beheben, und sei es nur weil ich eine Haarfarbe falsch angegeben habe. Bei meinem nächsten Projekt bin ich aber deutlich mutiger, denn hier ist auch Snape einer der erzählenden Charaktere. Denk ruhig drüber nach was dir an DuR nicht so gefällt, ich werde eh alles bestreiten und mit Ausflüchten umgehen XD


	62. Kapitel 62

62. Cyrano Hargreave/ Erinys Norcross: Hogwarts

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum. Inszenierte ihren eigenen Tod um unterzutauchen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser und der Verlobte von Erinys_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Untergetauchter Askabanwächter. Mit Erinys auf der Flucht_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge, lebt er noch, oder ist er bereits tot?_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror der seinen Sohn an die Todesser verlor_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Informant der mit Ulysses Kontakt hält_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Dumbledore wendete an Erinys Legilimentik an, und sieht so was damals, vor rund einem Jahr, mit Ulysses geschehen ist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Früher Morgen des 3. und Mittag des 9. Novembers 1978_

Als sich Erinys und Dumbledore wieder zu ihnen setzten war Erinys aufgelöster denn je. Ihr zierlicher Körper wurde von lauten Schluchzern durchschüttelt und ein schier endloser Tränenfluß rann aus ihren Augen. Sie gab sich Mühe gab sich zusammenzureißen, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

Cyrano fragte sich was in dieser Erinnerung vorgefallen sein mochte, doch Dumbledores versteinerte Miene sagte ihm das es Dinge gab die er vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollte.

_Es wird wohl etwas ähnliches sein wie das was die Todesser auch mit Hywell machen_, meldete sich der pessimistischste Teil seines Verstandes, aber Cyrano zwang sich diesen Gedanken nicht weiterzuverfolgen.

Neugierde konnte schädlich sein und auch wenn es Cyrano in diesem Fall auch nicht umbringen würde, so konnte es ihm allemal das Herz brechen.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell schien relativ unberührt von all dem und fragte Dumbledore lediglich nüchtern nach seiner Meinung.

„Ich habe nicht alles gesehen, dazu bestand kein Grund aber das was ich gesehen hab ist sehr unschön und erschreckend." sagte Dumbledore: „Aber in der Tat, ich habe mir meine Meinung über den Fall gebildet. Ich kann Erinys voll und ganz verstehen wenn sie sagt das Ulysses ein guter, wenn auch sehr kranker Mensch ist."

Hasdrubal bleckte die Zähne und starrte Dumbledore wütend an: „Schön und gut Dumbledore, aber ich glaube das Sie auch mich verstehen können. Rathburn und ein paar seiner Kumpels haben meinen _Sohn_ getötet."

„Ah, natürlich verstehe ich das Hasdrubal, ich verstehe es sehr gut. Im Anbetracht deiner Lage möchte ich es ungern sagen, aber der Wunsch nach Vergeltung kann sich sehr leicht zu einer Besessenheit steigern. Es gibt viele Menschen die für ihre Rache alles taten und sich am Ende nur selber zerstört haben."

„Und was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" knurrte Hasdrubal ungehalten.

„Daß Gerechtigkeit nicht immer auf unschöne Art und Weise zustande kommt. Faire Gerechtigkeit ist sehr viel befriedigender als blutige Rache, aber die meisten Menschen wollen sich das nicht eingestehen."

Hasdrubal schien sich ertappt zu fühlen und senkte leicht den Blick: „Faire Gerechtigkeit!" spuckte er aus als ob es sich bei dem Wort um eine ansteckende Krankheit handelte: „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Für die Mörder meines Sohnes beten!"

„Oh nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber du solltest das tun was angebracht ist."

„Und das wäre? Bei diesem Rathburn zum Beispiel, was wäre hier angebracht!" knurrte Hasdrubal.

„Im Anbetracht dessen das Ulysses ein kranker Mann ist sollte man ihn auch als solchen behandeln. Du hilfst niemandem wenn du ihn auf offener Straße tötest. Weder deinem Sohn, weder Ulysses, weder Erinys hier und am allerwenigsten dir selbst. Es herrscht der Irrglauben auf dieser Welt, egal ob in der magischen oder nichtmagischen, daß Rache etwas ist das sich rechtfertigen läßt…aber Rache ist lediglich ein Teil der Krankheit die man allgemein als „böse" definiert. Und viele sind dieser Krankheit unterlegen…Grindelwald, Riddle...du kennst die anderen Namen."

Hasdrubal fixierte stur seinen Bierkrug an, der vor ihm auf den Tisch stand, und schottete sich offensichtlich von Dumbledores Worten ab. Cyrano konnte nicht recht sagen was diesen Auror bewegte, aber er hätte ihn auf offener Straße treffen und sofort ansehen können das er sich in etwas verrannt hatte und sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr befreien konnte…der innere Sumpf in dem Hasdrubal untergegangen war, war der Sumpf aus blinder Rache, aus unermeßlichem Zorn…all das war selbst für Cyrano offensichtlich.

Und in diesem finsteren Sumpf der sich über den Grund von Hasdrubals Seele gelegt hatte, hatten Dumbledores weise Worte längst keine Bedeutung mehr, waren lediglich Schall und Rauch denen man mit Trotz begegnete.

Dumbledore erkannte das offenbar auch und er sagte nichts mehr, als habe er erkannt wie die Dinge enden würden, noch bevor diese richtig in Gang gekommen waren.

Erinys Norcross machte ein elendiges Gesicht. Sie sprachen nicht über die Rache an einer vollkommen unbekannten Person, sondern über die Rache an ihren Verlobten. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Platz zusammengekauert und war unmerklich ein Stück weit von Hasdrubal abgerückt.

Dumbledore wandte sich Cyrano und ihr zu: „Ich möchte das ihr heute mit nach Hogwarts kommt und dort bleibt. Hogwarts war schon immer ein sicherer Ort und Tom könnte dich dort nicht erreichen Erinys. Ich verstehe deine Bedenken bezüglich des Ministeriums Cyrano, aber es ist wichtig daß du dich ihnen stellst. Du bist unschuldig und hast nichts zu befürchten und ich werde nicht zulassen daß das Ministerium dich für Taten verurteilt die du nicht einmal im Entferntesten begangen hast."

Cyrano nickte schwach. Er hatte ein schreckliches Gefühl wenn er an das Ministerium dachte, an Askaban, aber er wußte daß er sich nicht ewig verstecken konnte. Er war unschuldig und hatte das Recht auf ein freies Leben.

Und so, Jahre nachdem sie das Internat hinter sich gelassen hatten, führte es Erinys und Cyrano wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Erinys?"

Erinys Norcross zuckte zusammen und wandte sich zu Albus Dumbledore um der hinter ihr, in einem leeren Korridor Hogwarts stand, wo sich in den seltensten Fällen einmal Schüler hin verirrten. Seit fast einer Woche war sie nun schon hier und Cyrano hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit dem Ministerium gestellt, der Ausgang war noch ungewiß.

„Ja?" gab sie zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte ihr vergnügt zu: „Sie haben Cyrano geglaubt. Er ist frei."

Erinys atmete erleichtert aus und mußte unwillkürlich grinsen: „Wo ist er? Er ist sicher nicht zurück nach Askaban gegangen oder? Sicher nicht…er hat gesagt er haßt diesen Job."

„Oh, Cyrano war der Meinung ein Urlaub würde ihm gut tun und wenn du mich fragst so wird es das tatsächlich. Die Sache mit seinem Cousin Hywell hat ihn schwer getroffen und seine Familie hat das alles ebenfalls schwer aufgenommen, obwohl sie wenigstens Cyrano wiederhaben."

Ja…die Sache mit Hywell trübte die Stimmung von ihnen allen. Sie fragte sich ob es eine Trauerfeier für ihn geben würde und als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken erraten sagte er: „Besonders schwer ist es für die Angehörigen, das Hywells Schicksal noch weitestgehend ungewiß ist. Es kann gut sein das er bereits vor Tagen umgekommen ist, aber er könnte auch noch in den nächsten Wochen am Leben sein…trotz allem wird eine Trauerfeier für ihn abgehalten werden."

„Ich werde da schlecht auftauchen können…", sagte Erinys und starrte betreten den abgelaufenen Steinfußboden an: „Nicht solange mein Problem noch nicht gelöst ist und dieses Problem heißt Tom Riddle…"

Dumbledore zog anerkennend eine seiner buschigen, weißen Augenbrauen hoch: „Du sprichst ihn bei seinem Namen an?"

„Naja…Sie haben es ja auch immer gemacht und es ist weit aus besser als „Der Dunkle Lord" oder…naja…der andere Name halt." erklärte Erinys.

Dumbledore nickte und dann, als sei es ihm erst ganz plötzlich eingefallen sagte er: „Oh, Hasdrubal wollte dich übrigens sprechen und dich um weitere Namen von Todessern bitten. Für die Aurorenzentrale bist du ein echter Glücksfall."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Hier." sagte Erinys und überreichte Hasdrubal Sacheverell ein beschriebenes Blatt Pergament: „Das sind alle Todesser die ich namentlich kenne, ich hoffe es hilft euch."

Hasdrubal ergriff das Pergament und sein Blick flog über die Namen von rund einem Dutzend Todessern, bis er urplötzlich bei einem verharrte: „Nefarius Woodward?" sagte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen merkwürdigen, versteinerten Ausdruck an.

„Jaa…ein Pfleger im St.Mungos soviel ich weiß. Inoffiziell dreht er aber gerne ein paar krumme Sachen und hat überall seine Finger im Spiel wo er glaubt Profit herauszuschlagen."

Hasdrubal nickte schwach, aber der seltsame Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Er stand ruckartig auf und warf Dumbledore und ihr einen letzten Blick zu: „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe Erinys und auch Ihnen Dumbledore…ich…ich sollte besser gehen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er eiligst aus dem Büro.

Erinys wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas nicht stimmte. Hadrubals Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihr eine Merkwürdigkeit verraten, die sie nicht genau fassen konnte…sicher das es etwas mit Nefarius Woodward zu tun hatte aber ihr Unterbewußtsein sprach von mehr.

**Kommentar: **Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon da.

Da viele, viele Menschen immer noch nicht genau wissen wo es alle Geschichten des Gemeinschaftsprojektes gibt: Für alle Leser auf xperts. de gilt, das dort die FFs meiner Co-Autorin _nicht_ zu finden sind. Deswegen steht jetzt vorne, bei diesem…öhm…wie heißt das? Na wenn ihr mit dem Mauszeiger über den Titel der Geschichte geht, da erscheint ein Fenster mit einer Kurzbeschreibung. Und dort, etwas weiter unten, findet ihr einen Link. Für die Leser auf ff. de: Einfach mal in meine Bio gucken, da gibt es auch einen Link. Und die Leser von ff. net: Ihr habt es am leichtesten: Klickt einfach auf meinen tollen, stylischen Nickname und dort habt ihr alles wichtige (aktuelle Timeline, Link zur Co-Autorin, etc. ) gleich im Auge stecken. Autsch.


	63. Kapitel 63

63. Hasdrubal Sacheverell: Der Schreiber des falschen Briefes

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Erfolgreicher Auror der seinen Sohn an die Todesser verlor_

Viktoria Sacheverell: _Ehefrau von Hasdrubal. Muggel. Erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch _

Quirin Sacheverell: _Sohn von Hasdrubal und Viktoria. Von fünf Todessern ermordet_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der einst bei Hasdrubal Zuflucht suchte_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser und einer der fünf Mörder von Quirin. Wurde „verhört"_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Informant der mit Ulysses Kontakt hält_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Es ist nicht lange her, da erhielt Hasdrubal einen wichtigen Brief aus dem St.Mungos, in dem stand, das seine Frau einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Doch Hasdrubal merkte sehr bald, das dieser Brief nur ein Vorwand war um ihn aus dem Haus zu locken. Als er zurückkam hatten die Todesser Hywell entführt.

Und nun erfährt Hasdrubal von Erinys Norcross das es einen Todesser namens Nefarius Woodward gibt und diesen Namen kennt Hasdrubal nur zu gut…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 9. Novembers 1978_

Hasdrubal stand der neusten Entwicklung fassungslos gegenüber: Nefarius Woodward ein Todesser? Seine gesamte Welt schien vor ihm zu verschwimmen und einen häßlichen Sumpf aus dunklen Machenschaften und zwielichtigen Gestallten zu gebären. Ein Sumpf in dem sich auch immer neue Todesser an die Oberfläche gruben, die er davor nicht einmal verdächtigt hätte…zuerst mußte er erfahren das sich Zebulon Huntsville, der Freund seines Sohnes Quirin, dem Dunklen Lord bereits vor Jahren angeschlossen hatte und letztendlich einer von Quirins Mördern wurde…und nun hielt Hasdrubal eine weitere Information in seinen Händen, geschrieben auf einem unscheinbarem Fetzen Pergament: Nefarius Woodward war ebenfalls ein Todesser. Nefarius war ein Pfleger im St.Mungos, einer der Personen die sich um seine Frau Viktoria gekümmert hatten nach dem Mord an ihrem Sohn…und Hasdrubal konnte sich noch gut an den Brief erinnern den er vor einigen Tagen bekommen hatte und in dem unmißverständlich die Rede von einem weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch seiner Frau war und das er gebeten wurde sofort im St.Mungo zu erscheinen…was Hasdrubal selbstverständlich auch getan hatte. Nur im St.Mungos hatte niemand etwas von einem weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch oder von einem Brief gewußt. Der Brief war eine Fälschung gewesen, ein Vorwand, um ihn aus dem Haus zu locken, damit die Todesser an Hywell Hargreave herankommen konnten. Und Hasdrubal konnte sich vor allem an einen Pfleger namens Nefarius Woodward zurückerinnern, der ihn unmöglich lange im St.Mungos aufgehalten hatte. Natürlich…Nefarius mußte diesen falschen Brief verschickt haben. Es war alles mit den anderen Todessern abgesprochen gewesen, alles ein Teil ihres Plans um an Hywell heranzukommen.

Aber nun würde er ihren Plan im Nachhinein durchkreuzen, würde ihn zum Einsturz bringen wie ein Bauwerk dam man das Fundament wegriß.

Eine Heilerin des St.Mungos sah ihn aus schreckensweiten Augen an, als er mit gezogenen Zauberstab den Korridor entlang eilte: „Äh? Sir!" rief sie zweifelnd.

„Ich suche Nefarius Woodward!" gab er ihr barsch zu verstehen.

Sie deutete den Korridor entlang: „Dort drüben." sagte sie, während sie sich schnell in einer Türflucht in Sicherheit brachte.

Nefarius Woodward unterhielt sich gerade gelassen mit einem anderen Heiler, die Arme vor der hageren Brust verschränkt, und lächelte falsch, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Hasdrubal sah. Sofort wurde die Maske des lockeren Mannes aus seinem Gesicht gewischt und statt dessen trat ein Anflug von Panik in seine Augen.

Hasdrubal hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, bevor Nefarius seinen zücken konnte. Auror und Todesser starrten sich eine Weile an, Hadrubal wütend, Nefarius entsetzt.

Der andere Pfleger, der sich bis eben mit Nefarius unterhalten hatte, drückte sich näher an die Wand und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

„Ich muß hier was mit deinem Kollegen besprechen." knurrte Hasdrubal und wies den anderen mit einer Kopfbewegung an zu verschwinden, was dieser auch eiligst tat.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie mit mir besprechen wollen." sagte Nefarius beflissen und erweckte dabei den Anschein, als ob es sich hier um den größten Fehler der Geschichte handeln mußte das ein Auror ausgerechnet den Zauberstab auf _seine_ Brust hielt.

Hasdrubal mußte zugeben das Nefarius Woodward ein guter Schauspieler war, aber Hasdrubal war auch derjenige der es besser wußte: „Was ich mit dir besprechen will?" echote er: „Vielleicht über deine Nebenbeschäftigung, Todesser Woodward."

Bei diesen Worten erbleichte der Mann schlagartig.

Hasdrubal stieß ihn in ein leeres Krankenzimmer, den Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf den Todesser gerichtet.

„Bitte!" flehte Nefarius: „Man, ich hab doch nichts gemacht! Ich hab Kinder, wissen Sie? Sieben Stück! Wer soll sie durchfüttern wenn nicht ich!"

„Rührend Woodward…aber dein Todesser Dasein wirft bei weitem auch nicht genug ab, oder? Bist du da nicht freiberuflich unterwegs?"

„Scheiße, was wollen Sie? Geld? Ich kann ihn eine Menge Geld geben und wir vergessen die Sache. Ich bin doch nur einer der Unteren Ränge, ich hab doch nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun, ich bin da nur reingerutscht!"

„Das wird das Ministerium entscheiden, Woodward. Wie ich bereits sagte bin ich lediglich hier um mich etwas zu unterhalten."

Nefarius sah ihn zweifelnd an, die Hände schützend erhoben und er wirkte so verängstigt als ob Lord Voldemort persönlich vor ihm stehen würde: „Okay! Okay! Unterhalten wir uns!" rief er und setzte ein elendiges, falsches Lächeln auf: „Und worüber!"

„Was hattest du mit Hywell Hargreave zu tun? Du warst in diese Aktion mit eingebunden, habe ich recht?" fragte Hasdrubal.

„Ähh…"

„Sprich endlich!" bellte Hasdrubal.

„Okay! Ich wurde von jemandem angeheuert und später habe ich Ihnen den Brief zugeschickt. Ich hatte doch echt keine Wahl, es war seine Idee!"

„Wessen Idee?"

„Die von Ulysses Rathburn! Er hat mich angeheuert, es war alles seine Idee!"

„Rathburn!" echote Hasdrubal. Interessant. Ein weiterer Glückstreffer in diesem Spiel. Über Zebulon Huntsville war er nicht näher an Rathburn herangekommen und obwohl beide Todesser eine Menge miteinander zutun gehabt hatten, wußte Zebulon nicht wo Ulysses Rathburn lebte, wo er sich öfters aufhielt, wo man ihn vielleicht zufällig antreffen könnte. Ulysses schien außerhalb von Erzählungen nicht zu existieren.

Es stellte sich heraus das Nefarius Woodward besser bescheid wußte…er hielt mit Ulysses Rathburn über ein Stück Pergament Kontakt auf dem jeweils die Nachricht des Anderen erschien. Mehr wollte Hasdrubal auch nicht. Er nahm Nefarius das magische Pergament ab und zog einen Schlaftrunk aus dem Inneren seiner Robe.

Nefarius wich vor ihm auf dem Boden zurück: „Bitte! Ich habe neun Kinder!"

Hasdrubal stockte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Waren es nicht eben noch sieben Kinder, Woodward?"

„Was? Oh…äh, ja klar, sieben Stück!"

Hasdrubal hörte nicht weiter hin und flößte dem Todesser gewaltsam den starken Schlaftrunk ein. Während er beobachtete wie Nefarius träge die Augen zufielen und er in sich zusammensackte, sagte Hasdrubal: „Ich werde die anderen Auroren holen und wenn du wieder aufwachst, befindest du dich vielleicht schon in einer Zelle. Leb wohl."

Damit verließ der Auror das St.Mungos wieder, breitete an der nächsten Hauswand das Stück Pergament aus und setzte eine magische Nachricht für Ulysses Rathburn auf, mit einem falschen Inhalt für den sich Rathburn aber sicherlich brennend interessieren würde…

**Kommentar:** Huch, wie kommt es das ich zwei Kapitel auf einmal veröffentliche? Nun, das hat gemeinschaftsprojekliche Gründe. In einer der späteren Storys (_The darkness arounding us_ von Feelicitas Lefay (nicht auf xperts. de zu finden)) bahnt sich ein Riesengroßer, dicker, schleimgefüllter Spoiler an und ich will ja nicht daß das DuR-Ende auf diesem Weg früher ans Licht kommt. Deswegen muss ich mich etwas sputen. Leider geht das auf Kosten der Reviews und ich liebe es eure Reviews zu lesen, also tut irgendwas damit ich glücklich bin. Schreibt meinetwegen wie scheiße ihr die Geschichte findet, dann kann ich endlich wieder arrogant das Näschen in die Luft strecken und alle als Banausen beschimpfen…ein weiteres großes Hobby von mir XD

**Nicman: **Ja Ulysses ist schon ein Mitleidsfänger, aber in der Vorgeschichte werde ich euer Bild wieder umkrempeln, indem ich euch zeige wie er als richtiger Todesser vorgegangen ist, bevor er verweichlichte. Bin gespannt wie dann die Meinung über ihn aussieht.

**Highlander0108:** Danke für deine langen Reviews ;)

Okay, bezeichnen wir die Ereignisse in DuR als nicht öffentliche Geschichte. Denn das meiste was sich hier zuträgt wird nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. All die einzelnen Geschichten, Taten und die persönlichen Abgründe werden nie wirklich für einen Außenstehenden der Zauberwelt zu verstehen sein. Das wollte ich damit sagen. Hinter jedem kurzem Zeitungsartikel gibt es immer viel mehr, als es schwarz und weiß dort steht, und genau so ist es auch bei DuR und dem Rest der Zauberwelt. Hasdrubal ist auch nicht lammfromm. Mal dir ruhig aus was er Zebulon angetan haben könnte und ich garantiere dir, daß es mit Sicherheit noch schlimmer war.

Er kennt die Namen der fünf Mörder seines Sohnes, er weiß genau wer was getan hat. Deswegen macht es für ihn keinen Sinn Unschuldige mit einem Wutanfall zu belästigen, seine Wut richtet sich nur gegen fünf Personen. Aber wie gesagt: Seine Geschichte ist ja noch lange nicht zu Ende ;)


	64. Kapitel 64

64. Ulysses Rathburn/ Conventiculum: Der halbe Verräter

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Hat den Auftrag Erinys aufzuspüren_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum, für lange Zeit untergetaucht. Die Verlobte von Ulysses_

Kalliope: _Todesserin, Conventiculum und Dunkle Heilerin. Freundin von Ulysses_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser mit bestialischen Methoden_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Informant. Wurde von Hasdrubal aufgegriffen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Während Erinys nun in Hogwarts Zuflucht gefunden hat, spürte Hasdrubal den Informanten Nefarius auf und nahm ihm das Pergament ab, mit dem er und Ulysses sich gegenseitig magische Nachrichten zukommen lassen können…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note: Bei dem ersten Teil handelt es sich um einen Traum.**

_Datum: Früher Morgen und Morgen des 10. Novembers 1978_

Als sie gingen würdigten sie ihm keines Blickes mehr, das einzige was sie taten war ihm eine alte, klamme Decke hinzuschmeißen, bevor sie die Zelle ein weiteres Mal verließen.

Ulysses lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, die Augen geschlossen und lauschte wie sich die Todesser entfernten und die schweren Schritte langsam in der Ferne und in dem Gewinde von Gängen und Kerkern verhallten.

Er spürte Erinys Blicke auf seiner Haut und er wünschte sich sie würde weggehen. Aber das tat sie nicht. Er fühlte wie sie näher kam und als er die Augen ein Stück weit öffnete kniete sie bereits neben ihm. Sie weinte aber, bei Merlin, hatte _sie_ ein Recht darauf zu weinen?

_Ihm_ hatten sie all das angetan, _er_ mußte alles über sich ergehen lassen während sie lediglich dagestanden hatte, zusah und sich vehement weigerte ihm zu helfen.

„Ulysses?" fragte sie erstickt und berührte seine Schulter als ob sie sich vergewissern mußte ob er überhaupt noch am leben war.

„_Verschwinde_!" zischte Ulysses und entzog sich der Berührung. Nach all dem was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten war er sich sicher, das er es nie wieder ertragen könnte wenn man ihn anfaßte…nicht das er glaubte das er diesen Tag überhaupt überstehen würde, von daher spielte es in Zukunft wohl keine Rolle mehr.

Sie nahm die Hand nicht weg sondern zog die alte Decke fester um seine Schultern. Es half nichts. Ulysses fror innerlich. Es war als ob ein Eisklotz in seiner Brust verankert war der mit jedem Herzschlag arktischen Frost durch seine Venen pumpte. Er schwitzte zwar, aber er war sich sicher daß dieser Innerliche Kältebefall auch das bald unterbinden würde.

Sie half ihm auf, so daß er sich gegen die Steinwand lehnen konnte, aber ihm war so schwindelig das er beinahe wieder in sich zusammengesunken war, hätte sie ihn nicht festgehalten.

„Es tut mir leid Ulysses." flehte sie.

Der Verzweifelste Teil in Ulysses dachte, das, wenn er sie jetzt nur oft genug um Gnade anbettelte, sie sich umentscheiden und ihm helfen würde bevor die Todesser wieder zurückkehrten und von vorne begannen.

Aber der nüchternste, pessimistische Teil seiner selbst war überzeugt daß sie ihm niemals helfen würde, egal was er versuchen würde.

„Kannst du mich hören? Ulysses?" fragte Erinys zweifelnd und tätschelte kurz seine Wange um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„_Faß mich nicht an_!" schrie er und ihre Hand zuckte weg von ihm. Er blinzelte und sah wie sie ihn entsetzt anstarrte weil sie nicht wußte wie sie jetzt vorgehen sollte.

„Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach!" krächzte er und brach gegen seinen Willen in Tränen aus und einmal damit angefangen konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, als wollte sein Körper und sein Geist all das Gift auf diese Weise ausspülen.

Er war so verzweifelt das er keine Worte dafür fand und eine solche Todesangst hatte ihn gepackt das es sich anfühlte als ob man sein Innerstes auseinanderreißen wollte.

„Ulysses ich-"

„Ich muß mich übergeben." unterbrach er sie. Er spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog bei dem Gedanken an das Zeug was sie ihn hatten schlucken lassen und er wollte wenigstens das wieder loswerden.

„Ist schon okay." beruhigte sie ihn und stützte ihn während er sich vorne über beugte und wartete. Sein Magen rebelliert weiterhin aber alles was aus seinem Mund floß war dickflüssiges Blut das sich träge auf dem Steinboden sammelte.

Der Anblick seines eigenen Blutes war eine Gelegenheit die eine schreckliche Panik gebar: „_Bitte helf mir Erinys. Ich will nicht sterben_!" heulte er.

„Ich kann nicht." antwortete sie.

„_Aber sie werden mich umbringen_!"

„Ich weiß." kam die nüchterne Bestätigung und er sackte schluchzend in sich zusammen und wünschte sich sie möge statt dessen tot umfallen oder den Todessern überlassen werden. Wie konnte sie das alles zulassen obwohl er rein gar nichts damit zutun hatte? _Sie_ war die Todesserin und es war _ihre_ Bestrafung!

Ulysses ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und rollte sich zusammen, die klamme Decke fest um sich gewickelt. Er starrte Erinys an und diese starrte einfach nur auf einen Punkt an der Wand. Er lauschte in die Ferne ob er irgendwo die Schritte der Nahenden Todesser ausmachen konnte, denn ihm war klar daß es noch längst nicht vorbei war.

„Es ist bald zuende." sagte Erinys, griff nach seiner Hand und spendete ihm wenigstens einen tröstenden, tränenverschleierten Blick: „Nicht mehr lange und es ist vorbei."

_Ich will nicht sterben! Bitte, ich will einfach nur nach Hause gehen! _

Der Wunsch zu Überleben brannte so heiß in ihm wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wollte einfach nur weg von diesem dunklen, kalten Ort irgendwo anders hin. Das Bild einer Waldlichtung und die Erinnerung an vergangene Sommertage streifte sein Bewußtsein und er verzerrte sich danach, aber mit jeder Sekunde die verging wurde ihm klarer das er hier unten sterben würde, weit abseits von Licht und Wärme in einem Kerker in dem nur Leid, Verzweiflung und Schmerz ihre Gültigkeit feierten.

Es war nicht fair.

Eine Weile hockten sie so beieinander, bis die Kälte durch seinen ganzen Körper gekrochen war und er glaubte erfrieren zu müssen. Er sah sich nach seinen Sachen um und entdeckte sie ein Stück weit entfernt. Als er versuchte sich aufzuraffen überflutete rasender Schmerz, ausgesandt von dem gebrochenen Bein, sein Gehirn und er mußte sich wieder zu Boden fallen lassen noch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise aufgestanden war.

Er suchte Erinys Blick, sie verstand und half ihm dabei sich wieder anzuziehen, soweit wie möglich. Die Kleidung nützte nicht viel, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Er kroch in eine Ecke zurück und obwohl er sich dringend etwas Trost herbeisehnte ließ er es nicht zu das sie sich nährte, schrie sie solange an bis sie sich selbst in die gegenüberliegende Ecke zurückgezogen hatte und ihm lediglich verzweifelte Blicke zuwarf. Er ignorierte es. Sie würde ihn ohnehin nicht retten, das bißchen Fürsorge konnte ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise befriedigen, warum unterließ sie es also nicht gleich?

Er hätte niemals geglaubt das es so wenig nützen würde um sein Leben zu betteln…nicht mal die eigene Verlobte reagierte darauf. Dabei hatte er ihr mehr vertraut als seiner eigenen Mutter, mehr vertraut als die meisten Leute einem anderen vertrauen könnten. Obwohl er zu Eifersüchtelein neigte hatte er sich niemals darüber Sorgen gemacht sie könnte sich mit anderen Männern treffen oder ihn einfach unangekündigt verlassen…Ulysses dachte das er Erinys gekannt hatte…bis er an diesem Tag erfahren mußte das sie eine Todesserin war.

Vielleicht war das die bittere Ironie an der ganzen Geschichte?

Die Todesser kamen zurück, fluteten den Raum wie eine Meute schwarzer Wölfe und bauten sich vor ihm auf.

Zebulon Huntsville griff ihn am Nacken und zog ihn brutal hoch: „Was ist?" bellte er amüsiert: „Heulst du? Wie niedlich!" er fuhr Ulysses durch die zerzausten, verschwitzten Haare und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Wir haben dich beim Dunklen Lord angemeldet. Er erwartet dich…aber davor", er nickte einem anderen Todesser zu: „Amüsieren wir uns noch etwas, ja?"

Ulysses erkannte das der zweite Todesser ein Eisen in der Hand hielt dessen Spitze er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zum Glühen brachte. Ulysses versuchte gegen Zebulon anzukämpfen doch dieser hielt ihn so locker fest als handle es sich bei Ulysses lediglich um ein kleines, trotziges Kind.

„Was ist Erinys? Gefällt dir die Show?" wandte sich Zebulon grinsend an die Frau: „Sollen wir weitermachen oder willst du endlich reden?"

„Ich rede nicht." gab Erinys zurück.

Zebulon rümpfte die Nase: „Gut, dann töten wir eben deinen lieben Verlobten! Wie wärs!"

Stille herrschte im Raum und die Todesser richteten ihren abwartenden Blick auf Erinys Norcross. Ulysses beobachtete wie sie ihre Schultern strafte, ihn mit einem entschuldigenden aber festen Blick bedachte und schließlich antwortete: „Dann tötet ihn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kalliope fuhr erschrocken hoch als sie Ulysses neben sich aufschreien hörte. Ihre Nerven lagen so blank das sie im ersten Moment an einen Auror dachte und schnell nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte. Im Schein eines _Lumos_ Zaubers sah sie lediglich Ulysses der sich schweißgebadet im Bett herumwarf, das Gesicht naß von Tränen.

Sie wußte daß er einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte, fast jede Nacht von Alpträumen geschüttelt wurde. Merkwürdig wenn man sich vorstellte das er eigentlich ein kaltblütiger Todesser war, aber diese Inneren Ängste und Erinnerungen ihn doch immer wieder einholten.

„Ulysses?" sagte sie laut und rüttelte ihn wach: „Es ist bloß ein Traum!"

Ulysses kam schlagartig zur Ruhe, öffnete langsam seine Augen und erst als er sie neben sich sah atmete er einmal tief durch. Sein Blick war nichtsdestotrotz tränenverschleiert und fiebrig, als könnte er sich nie ganz von seinen Alpträumen lösen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Kalliope und legte den Zauberstab zur Seite so das es augenblicklich wieder dunkel war im Zimmer: „Wovon hast du geträumt?"

„Vom Kerker…und von Erinys."

Früher hatte er sich nie an seine Träume erinnert, sie waren in sekundenschnelle verblaßt nachdem er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich sein Gedächtnis wieder gestärkt, die Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt und somit auch die Erinnerung an die Alpträume.

Sie zog sich näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf an seine Wange. Sie schmeckte seine Tränen: „Willst du sie immer noch töten?" fragte Kalliope und hoffte er würde endlich einmal mit Nein antworten, aber statt dessen verrannte er sich immer tiefer in seine Wut und Verzweiflung.

„Der Dunkle Lord will mich in den Inneren Zirkel aufnehmen wenn ich sie ihm bringe…wußtest du das?"

„Nein…" antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Besser ich tue es."

„Ja aber willst du es überhaupt noch tun, Uly? Du weißt das Erinys alles für dich tun würde, nur an diesem Tag vor einem Jahr…da mußte sie sich entscheiden."

„Ich weiß…ich versuche es immer logisch zu betrachten und logisch betrachtet kann ich es verstehen…ansatzweise zumindest. Aber ich komme einfach nicht davon los sie mir tot vorzustellen und das fühlt sich einfach…besser an. Außerdem ist es ein unausgesprochener Befehl des Dunklen Lordes gewesen. Entweder ich bringe sie her oder ich werde dafür bestraft. Du weißt was das bedeutet."

Er setzte sich auf und starrte eine Weile verloren aus dem Fenster durch das schwach das kalte Licht einer Straßenlampe fiel: „Wenn ich ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises wäre…dann wäre ich auch ein richtiger Todesser und nicht dieser Unfall der ich jetzt bin." Sein Blick wanderte vielsagend zu den zahlreichen Narben die seinen Körper verunzierten, die Narben die man ihm damals zugefügt hatte.

Manchmal war es schwer ihn zu verstehen. Kalliope selbst hatte sich damals freiwillig Lord Voldemort angeschlossen und hatte ihn dann verraten und sich den Conventiculum angeschlossen. Ulysses war, wie er es selbst bezeichnete, ein Unfall. Das Produkt einer lang anhaltenden Folter bei dem er sein altes Leben verlor und sich lieber den Dunklen Lord anschloß als ganz unterzugehen…aber dennoch war er besessen von Lord Voldemort und man konnte ihm sein Todesser Dasein nicht mehr austreiben weil sich die Dunklen Künste zu tief in seinen Körper und Geist gesogen hatten.

Ihre Schicksale waren demnach komplette Gegenteile, das Spiegelbild des anderen. Ulysses war wenigstens so weit abgekommen das er ihr Geheimnis hütete und nicht dem Dunklen Lord berichtete daß sie eine Conventiculum war. Das machte ihn zwar zu einem halben Verräter aber er würde trotzdem immer ein Todesser bleiben. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Uly?"

„Mmhh?"

„Ach…nichts. Ich wollt nur sagen…ich hab dich lieb."

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr: „Ist schon okay…dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen."

Sie stieß ihn geben die Rippen: „So meinte ich das nicht. Idiot!" lächelte sie: „Bist du müde?"

„Ein bißchen. Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?"

Jetzt war er es der grinste: „Weiß nicht, schlag was vor."

„Ich kenn ein Mittel gegen Alpträume."

„Du umschreibst es mal wieder so nett."

„Was umschreibe ich, Uly?"

„Das hier." sagte er, rollte sich über sie und küßte sie.

XXXXXXXXX

Als Kalliope erwachte zog sich Ulysses gerade seine Stiefel an.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Nefarius Woodward erhalten…du weißt schon, der Typ mit dem ich Informationen über Pergament austausche. Er weiß wo sich Erinys aufhält."

Kalliopes Herz verpaßte einen Schlag. _Oh nein_, dachte sie, _er tut es wirklich. Er geht wirklich los um sie zu finden._

Obwohl sich Kalliope als Ulysses Freundin bezeichnen konnte war der Gedanke unerträglich er könnte seine Verlobte Erinys aufspüren und eventuell sogar töten. Kalliope wollte nicht das es so weit kam und obwohl die Ulysses liebte wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher das er und Erinys wieder ins Reine kamen…es mochte sich schreckliches zwischen ihnen ereignet haben, aber sie wußte das Erinys und Ulysses zusammengehörten. Da gab es etwas in Ulysses das nur auf Erinys reagierte, er konnte sich auf andere Frauen einlassen aber niemand bedeutete ihm mehr als Erinys. Ob nun im positiven oder negativen Sinne.

Und jetzt war es der negative Sinn.

„Uly…?"

„Ja?" fragte er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er wartete ruhig ab ob sie etwas sagte, aber die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht einfallen und verblaßten noch bevor sie in der Lage war sie zu fassen. Schließlich senkte sie den Kopf: „Pass auf dich auf Uly…okay?"

Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln: „Das brauchst du mir nicht erst zu sagen…"

„Ich weiß, aber…" erneut stockte sie.

Er tätschelte ihr über den Kopf: „Wir sehen uns, okay? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, die Sache ist nicht wirklich gefährlich…sie ist lediglich sehr, sehr wichtig für mich."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Wohnung und Kalliope blieb alleine zurück. Eine Weile starrte sie aus dem Fenster, sah die rußspeienden Schornsteine der Stadt, lauschte auf den dröhnenden Lärm der Lastwagen und fing dann bitterlich an zu weinen.

Sie hatte eine ungute Vorahnung. Eine sehr ungute Vorahnung.

**Kommentar:** So…Ulysses Traum war das Mittelstück zwischen dem Conventiculum Prolog und dem Conventiculum Epilog und ich denke man merkt hier sehr gut das ich von dem Begriff „chronologische Reihenfolge" nur gerüchteweise gehört habe XD

Der Folter-Session-Dreiteiler ist damit beendet, eigentlich hätte der Epilog auch gereicht aber da sich Erinys anscheinend großer Beliebtheit erfreut mußte ich sie noch mal richtig schön schlecht dastehen lassen…ich bin ja so böse ;)

Nein, ernsthaft: In diesem Folter-Part waren einige, kleine Details versteckt.


	65. Kapitel 65

65. Lazarus Marlowe/ Dilanio Lowell: Untier entfesselt

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises, mit Wohnsitz in Afrika._

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ehemals ein Conventiculum nun Werwolfs-Todesser. Sowohl als Mensch als auch als Werwolf ohne eigenen Willen, dank eines Fluchs_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge und Informant. Von Hasdrubal erwischt_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum die ihren eigenen Tod inszenierte um unterzutauchen_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror der seinen Sohn Quirin an die Todesser verlor _

Die fünf Mörder: _Ulysses Rathburn, Lazarus Marlowe, Dilanio Lowell, Zebulon Huntsville und Severus Snape töteten Quirin Sacheverell_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Eine Nachricht erreicht Ulysses, die eigentlich von seinem Informanten Nefarius Woodward stammen sollte…blöd nur, das er nicht ahnt, das Hasdrubal diesen bereits erwischt und dabei das magische Pergament in die Finger bekommen hat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

„Heute ist der Tag!" eröffnete ihnen Ulysses Rathburn: „Der Tag an dem ich meiner kleine Verlobte ihrer verdienten Strafe zuführe!"

Lazarus Marlowe hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an, Dilanio Lowell der neben ihm saß stieß eine Art knurrendes Lachen aus. Zugegeben, Ulysses hatte schon mehrere wirre Einfälle gehabt aber bisher hatte Lazarus nicht einmal gewußt das er eine Verlobte hatte…und da fing er schon an von _Strafen_ zu reden.

Ulysses verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Lazarus streng an: „Komm schon, ein bißchen mehr Begeisterung bitte."

„Du bist verlobt?"

„Ja verdammt. Du kriegst wirklich gar nichts mit, Junge. Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich ein besseres Händchen im Umgang mit Frauen."

„Aber hast du nicht eben was von einer verdienten Strafe gesagt?"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte verächtlich: „Ach…das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte, hauptsache ist das wir sie dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern und er wird sie dann ganz langsam umbringen."

Lazarus wurde das Gefühl nicht los das man so etwas nicht als „Besseres Händchen im Umgang mit Frauen" bezeichnen konnte, aber Ulysses lebte offenbar nach einem anderen Lebensmotto. Demnach hatte er es hier mit grenzenloser Normalität zu tun.

„Los jetzt, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." sagte Ulysses und wies Richtung Ausgang: „Wir drei werden heute endlich mal wider ein bißchen Spaß zusammen haben!"

Lazarus erinnerte sich an die vorhergegangenen „spaßigen Gelegenheiten"…die Liste wurde momentan angeführt von einem Mitternachtsimbiß für einen Werwolf, herausgebrannten Augen, zwei verunglückten Todessern, einem verschwundenen Todesser…Lazarus hasste diese Art von Spaß, aber Ulysses war geradezu von sich selbst begeistert und Dilanios Gesicht hatte einen so gierigen Ausdruck angenommen als hoffe er auf eine weitere Mitternachtslieferung Frischfleisch.

Dabei wünschte sich Lazarus nichts mehr als endlich die Todesser Verstecke verlassen und nach Hause gehen zu können. Dank des Aurors Hasdrubal Sacheverell war selbst das unmöglich, weil dieser nach ihm suchte und Lazarus einer der fünf Mörder seines Sohnes war.

Ulysses stieß ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken: „Hey, ich habe übrigens noch etwas Spezielles vorbereitet." grinste er.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder!" stöhnte Lazarus auf und ihm wurde erst im zweiten Moment bewußt, das er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Ulysses warf ihn einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu und rümpfte pikiert die Nase: „Du bist aber heute wirklich schwer zu begeistern, Kleiner. Aber eigentlich betrifft es auch weniger dich sondern Dilanio hier." Ulysses deutete auf den Werwolf der ihnen folgte: „Severus war so nett mir extra starken Entfesselungs-Trank zu brauen, toll oder?"

Lazarus war weit davon entfernt begeistert zu sein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie apparierten nach London weil, laut Ulysses Information, sich dort seine Verlobte Erinys Norcross verborgen hielt.

Die Themse wand sich träge an ihnen vorbei und verschwand am bebauten Horizont, während sie das dreckige Wasser, all den Schlamm und Müll mit sich riß. Für Lazarus war der Fluß der schiere Inbegriff des Elends und die trübe Brühe wirkte auf ihn, als könnten ebensogut von dort all seine Probleme emporgestiegen sein, wie der Eingang zu einer wäßrigen Hölle.

Grauer Dunst hing über der Metropole, er war sich unsicher ob es sich hierbei um Nebel oder Abgase handelte, aber dieser graue Dunst umlagerte die Hochhäuser und durchzog die Straßenschluchten, nahm jedem Sicht und Atem.

Es roch nach fernem Regen und im Norden stauten sich bereits die ersten, tiefschwarzen Gewitterwolken als warteten sie auf ein geheimes Zeichen die Stadt zu befallen.

Lazarus begann dieses Land zu hassen. Er hasste die Kälte, das künstliche Licht, den begrenzten und beschnittenen Horizont…mit jeder Faser seines Körpers sehnte er sich zurück nach Afrika.

„Erinys ist irgendwo hier in diesem Hafengebiet…", sagte Ulysses und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse als hoffte er seine Verlobte könnte direkt hinter ihm stehen: „Nach Nefarius Information in einem dieser Gebäude hier."

Sie waren auf einem alten Hafengebäude appariert und konnten von hier aus weite Teile der Stadt überblicken. Das Gebiet war groß und weitestgehend unübersichtlich, aber das schien Ulysses nicht in geringsten zu verzweifeln. Statt dessen zog der Todesser eine verkorkte Holzphiole aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und drückte sie dem Werwolf Dilanio Lowell in die Hand: „Der Entfesselungs-Trank…Severus ist sich sicher das er stark genug ist damit die Wirkung heute einsetzt. Ein verwandelter Werwolf nützt uns mehr als wenn wir einfach drauf los suchen. Ich bin sicher du kannst sie aufspüren, richtig?" Ulysses Stimme verriet eine merkwürdige Unsicherheit, etwas Ernsthaftes. Lazarus hatte das Gefühl das es Ulysses auf eine ganz spezielle Art sehr wichtig war, was sie hier taten.

Dilanio entkorkte die Phiole: „Das wird kein Problem sein, denke ich. Wenn sie hier ist, dann finde ich sie auch."

„Aber du darfst sie auf keinen Fall töten. Der Dunkle Lord will sie lebend."

„Kein Problem." sagte Dilanio wieder und trank die Phiole mit einem schnellen Zug leer.

XXXXXXXXX

Dilanio Lowell straffte testweiße die Muskeln seines Werwolfkörpers und spürte endlich wieder die Stärke die ihn durchfloß. Nachdem er fast einen Monat in einem schwächlichen Menschenkörper gefangen gewesen war, fühlte sich dieser Tag an wie der Inbegriff seiner Bestimmung. Die Vernunft halb verborgen, überwog nun wieder das Tierische, eine Art stiller Ruf der ihn zur Jagd trieb. Und er wollte nichts lieber als das.

Die anderen beiden Todesser, Ulysses Rathburn und Lazarus Marlowe wie er sich träge erinnerte, standen mit ihm auf dem Dach des alten Hafengebäudes.

Ulysses deutete auf den Eingang zum Treppenhaus und Dilanio verstand. Mit einigen kräftigen Sätzen hatte er das Treppehaus erreicht und stemmte seine tellergroßen Pfoten gegen die geschlossene Tür. Krachend sprang sie aus den Angeln und Dilanio erkannte in der Dunkelheit ein breites Treppenhaus das bis nach unten führte. Er witterte Menschen, aber nicht Erinys Norcross. Die Schnauze zu Boden gesenkt sprang er die ersten Treppen hinunter, hielt in jeder Etage und witterte. Keine Spur von Erinys. Aber ein anderer wohl bekannter Geruch lag in der Luft…Dilanio fragte sich woher er ihn kannte. Er verband nichts Gutes mit diesem Geruch. Dilanio nahm wahr wie Ulysses hinter ihn trat und sich in dem Stockwerk umsah: „Hier ist nichts…such weiter Dilanio!" befahl er drängend.

Als sie das Erdgeschoß erreichten war sich Dilanio überaus sicher das dieser fremde Geruch auf eine Gefahr hinwies. Es war der Geruch eines Mannes der ihm flüchtig bekannt sein mußte. Er überlegte ob er irgendwie die anderen beiden Todesser darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, aber mit ihren schwachen menschlichen Sinnen würden sie diesen Geruch nicht einmal wahrnehmen, wenn der unbekannte Mann direkt vor ihnen stehen würde.

Dilanio beschloß weiterzugehen. Da er Erinys immer noch nicht witterte folgte er der anderen Spur und hoffte sie möge ihn irgendwie weiterbringen. Sie erreichten eine alte Lagerhalle, inzwischen hatte sie mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer illegalen Autowerkstatt der Muggel. Er roch Motoröl, Reifen und Lack. Deutlich hörte er das vereinzelte Flügelschlagen einer Taube die sich im Dachgebälk aufhielt und ihn aus roten Augen anstarrte.

Von draußen drang das Geräusch vorbeiziehender Autos an sein geschärftes Gehör und irgendwo im Untergrund bewegte sich dröhnend eine U-Bahn.

Noch immer keine Spur von Erinys. Seine Instinkte flüsterten von einer fernen Gefahr. Er hörte Schritte, fast nur noch ein entrücktes Echo aber noch nicht außer Reichweite. Er sprintete los, schlug einen Haken um einen Turm alter Autoreifen und hielt auf das Geräusch zu. Eine der Garagenausfahrten war halb geöffnet, das Tor war horizontal gekippt wurden, so das er oberhalb einen schmalen Streifen bewölkten Himmel und unterhalb die Straße erkennen konnte. Er stürzte mit seinem riesigen Werwolfkörper durch die Öffnung und versuchte sich hindurchzuquetschen, aber der Durchgang war eng und das metallische Tor bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Kopf und Schultern hatte er schon durchgezwängt, er sah eine leere Straße, einige kahle Bäume und sog den Gestank der Stadt ein. Während er noch mit dem Tor kämpfte trat plötzlich ein alter Mann hinter einem geparkten Auto hervor. Dilanio erkannte die Aurorenrobe, erkannte das Gesicht und wußte das von ihm dieser vertraute Geruch kam: Hasdrubal Sacheverell.

Und Dilanio erkannte daß er direkt in eine Falle gelaufen war.

Hasdrubal setzte ein grimmiges Lächeln auf und wischte lässig seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft: „_Ignipotensius!"_

Der Feuerzauber traf Dilanio am Nacken und ließ sein dichtes Fell in Flammen aufgehen, Er spürte wie sich das Feuer bis zur Haut durchfraß, jaulte gepeinigt auf und versuchte den Kopf wieder unter dem Garagentor hindurchzuziehen, doch er klemmte fest, kam weder vor noch zurück.

Bevor Hasdrubal einen zweiten Zauber sprechen konnte, nahm Dilanio wahr wie die anderen beiden Todesser die Halle betraten in dem sein restlicher Körper noch feststeckte. Offenbar aufgeschreckt durch sein schmerzverzerrtes Heulen eilten sie ihm zu Hilfe. Er hörte Ulysses einen Zauber sprechen der das widerspenstige Garagentor mit einem Schlag zerschmetterte, so das Dilanio wieder frei war, während Lazarus das um sich greifende Feuer mit dem _Opprimius_ Zauber erstickte.

Dilanio warf sich zu dem Auror herum und schnappte in blinder, schmerzverschleierten Wut nach dem alten Mann, bis er ihn schließlich am Arm erwischte und ihn zu Boden riss. Der Auror gab nicht nach. Er schleuderte Dilanio mit einem gut plazierten Zauber ein paar Meter von sich und als Dilanio schlitternd Halt fand, setzte der Auror bereits zu einem neuen Feuerzauber an.

Diesmal hatte Dilanio weit mehr Bewegungsspielraum und wich daher mühelos aus, während die peitschenden Flammen dafür einen alten Strommast trafen.

Dilanio hörte die ersten Anwohner schreien, überall wurden Fenster und Türen aufgerissen und das Geschehen verfolgt. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er Sirenen in der Ferne aufheulen.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell keuchte schwer aber eine wilde Entschlossenheit stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Dilanio schmeckte das Blut das an seinen Fängen klebte und instinktive Mordlust flackerte in ihm auf. Jeder von ihnen war auf seine Art wie ein entfesseltes Untier das seine Gier befriedigen wollte.

Der brennende Strommast fiel um, riß die Starkstromleitungen mit sich zu Boden. Dilanio wich geschickt aus, bemerkte aber im gleichen Moment das Ulysses und Lazarus nun von ihm abgeschnitten waren. Nicht schlimm…er wußte von seiner werwölfischen Überlegenheit. Er war stark, schnell, flink und zeigte sich fast resistent gegenüber Zaubern.

Hasdrubal Sacheverell war lediglich ein alter Auror mit einem ermordeten Sohn, die einzige Waffe die er hatte war ein schmaler Zauberstab in der Rechten.

Dilanios nächster Angriff trieb den Auror weiter die Straße hinab, er verbiß sich wieder in den bereits blutenden Arm, zog und ruckte und spürte wie sich das Fleisch langsam vom Knochen löste und der Knochen langsam aus dem Gelenk. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und Dilanio hätte den Arm ganz abgerissen, doch im letzten Moment kämpfte sich der Auror frei und disappierte. Augenblicklich wurde es still auf der Straße.

Dilanio spürte die Blicke der aufgeschreckten Anwohner, die ganze Welt schien in sich verharrt zu sein. Das Geräusch protestierender Autoreifen bei einer Vollbremsung und das knallen mehrerer Autotüren sagte ihm, das die Polizisten den Ort erreicht hatten. Als er sich nach ihnen umsah entdeckte er vier Beamte mit gezogenen Waffen, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten und offenbar um Fassung rangen.

„Kannst du mal im Zoo anrufen und fragen ob sie einen afrikanischen Steppenwolf vermissen?" sagte eine Polizistin an ihren Kollegen gewandt.

„Das ist doch kein Steppenwolf…das ist irgendeine merkwürdige Züchtung oder so." entgegnete dieser, zog aber dennoch sein Funkgerät und kontaktierte die Zentrale.

Die Waffen hatten sie noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, das gefiel ihm nicht.

Lazarus und Ulysses tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf, offensichtlich hatten sie einen anderen Weg aus der Lagerhalle gefunden. Sie sahen zuerst verwirrt auf Dilanio, dann auf die Polizisten…die Polizisten hingegen musterten die beiden Männer in Todesserroben mit einem dümmlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Äh…gehört dieses Tier zu ihnen?" fragte die Polizistin zweifelnd.

Ulysses und Lazarus wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

„Ähm…klar, der gehört mir." sagte Lazarus und mit dem Blick auf die gezogenen Pistolen fügte er hinzu: „Der ist aber ganz zahm, der tut niemandem was."

„Wir haben einen Anruf erhalten das ein Wolf einen Mann angegriffen hat."

„Äh…", Lazarus wandte sich unsicher Ulysses zu, der neben ihm stand: „Hast du irgendwas gesehen?"

Ulysses zuckte unbehelligt die Schultern: „Nöö…unser Dilanio würde so was nie machen, er war sowieso die ganze Zeit bei uns…ähm…wir sind Gassi gegangen."

Ein Kribbeln zog durch die Luft und Dilanio spürte wie ein Anti-Apparationszauber über den Block gespannt wurde. Es war nicht der Zauber den die Todesser benutzten sondern der Auroren-Pendant. Hasdrubal mußte noch immer in der Nähe sein und wollte scheinbar diesen Kampf hier und jetzt austragen. Dilanio witterte ihn nahe der U-Bahn Station, warf sich herum und raste in die entsprechende Richtung, Ulysses und Lazarus folgten ihm.

Die vier Polizisten sahen sich schweigend an und senkten die Waffen.

„Wir haben vergessen ihnen zu sagen das solch riesige Hunde Leinenpflichtig sind." sagte der eine.

„Najaa…", entgegnete der zweite schleppend: „Wir sagen es ihnen einfach beim nächsten mal. Wir werden sicherlich noch öfters Anrufe bekommen von Leuten die denken ein Werwolf laufe durch ihre Straße."

Alle vier lachten laut, wandten sich dann ab und schritten Richtung Polizeiautos: „Werwölfe!" spottete der eine grinsend: „Diese Stadt wird auch echt immer bekloppter."

**Kommentar:** Ich habs irgendwie mit Polizei vs. Todessern und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden welche dieser Partein bisher für die dämlicheren Aktionen gesorgt hat. Naja, bleibt zu hoffen das Ulysses und Lazarus ihrem Werwolf demnächst eine Leine kaufen, bevor sie noch mit aufs Revier müssen. Mmhh…wäre mal ne lustige Idee XD

Das nächste mal gibt es sogar gleich Kapitel (naja, das eine ist nicht so lang), eine echte Trilogie, wie man an den Titeln merken wird.

**Feelicitas Lefay:** Ich werde mal öffentlich darauf eingehen: Ja, du hast recht: Als Erinys und Cyrano bei Hasdrubal „zu Besuch" waren, befand sich Zebulon noch immer in dem Keller. Lebendig.

**Elize7: **Hasdrubal denkt sogar einmal drüber nach, weil er seinen Rachefeldzug am liebsten ruhen lassen würde, er weiß das es seinen Sohn nicht zurückbringt…andererseits sagt er ja auch, das er den Moment einfach nicht vergessen kann wo er die blutigen Überreste seines Kindes in Holzkiste hat liegen sehen. Er ist wirklich sehr zwigespalten, einerseits ist er vernünftig und weiß daß die Toten nicht zurückkommen, andererseits kann er weder vergessen noch vergeben. Ich habe kein Kind und kann mich schlecht in seine _wirkliche_ Gefühlslage hineinversetzen, aber du hast ein Kind (oder mehrere?), demnach liegt dir das wohl mehr ;)

Und übrigens: Ich muss ehrlich sagen das ich einen realen Ulysses nie begegnen möchte, zumindest nicht in seiner Todesserkleidung. Ich würde schreiend davon rennen XD

**Ravenclaw: **Tse, Banause XD

Obwohl mir der Ausdruck „Rheumazauberer" gefallen hat XD

Okay, im Ernst: Ja diese wunderbaren Cliffhanger…schade das ich sie nicht in ganzer Pracht entfalten konnte, aber die schnellen Veröffentlichungen sind nur zu euerm ungespoilerten Wohl. Zu deiner Zukunftsprognose sage ich jetzt erst einmal gaar nix ;)

**Highlander0105:** Huch, ich dachte immer du hast ne 8 hinten, dabei hab ich mich immer doppelt und dreifach vergewissert das ich deinen Zahlencode richtig schreibe. Ich bin halt ein echtes Mathegenie, ich hab ein Zahlengedächtnis wie ein Goldfisch XD

Zum Thema: Irgendwie reden wir aneinander vorbei. Einigen wir uns einfach darauf das wir so ziemlich das gleiche meinen ;)

Zu Hasdrubal: Ich wunder mich das du findest das Hasdrubal sich quasi nur verwirrt im Kreise dreht und seine Beute ihm immer wieder entwischt. Kommt es so rüber? Weil ich wollte die 5 Mörder überhaupt nicht so dastehen lassen, als ob sie ihm überlegen wären. Bis jetzt gab es aber auch…äh…verdammt, ich weiß es selbst gar nicht mehr. Ähm, ich glaube es gab gar keine Konfrontation zwischen dem Auror und den Mördern, oder? Einzig auf der Trauerfeier, wo Zebulon und Ulysses da waren und später, als Hasdrubal Zebulon erwischt hat. Ansonsten haben sie wenig miteinander zu tun, obwohl, klar: Als Hasdrubal zu den Marlowes gegangen ist, okay, da hat er wirklich den kürzeren gezogen, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber ansonsten haben die einzelnen Parteien nicht gerade viel miteinander zu tun und es gab bis jetzt wenige Konfrontationen zwischen ihnen (böse Todesser/ Hasdrubal/ Erinys und Cyrano).

Danke für die verspäteten Geburtstagsglückwünsche :)

**Darki:** Oh Wunder, ein Hasdrubal Hasser. XD

Naja, er weiß ja schon das es nicht richtig ist was er tut, er will sich nach seiner Rache ja auch zur Ruhe setzen. Er würde niemals seine Foltermethoden an anderen auslassen. Es überrascht mich ja das Hasdrubal so ein Typ ist, der die Geister der Leserschaft spaltet. Entweder man mag ihn, oder man haßt ihn.


	66. Kapitel 66

66. Erinys Norcross: Docklands

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum. Auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Askabanwächter. Hat nun gekündigt und will Großbritannien verlassen_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror. Fünf Todesser ermordeten seinen Sohn Quirin_

Margaux: _Die Squib Haushälterin der Sacheverells_

Nefarius Woodward: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge und Informant, von Hasdrubal aufgegriffen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hasdrubal hat drei der Mörder seines Sohnes nach London locken können, wo er ihnen auflauerte und dem verwandelten Werwolf Dilanio einige Verletzungen zufügte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wichtige Note:** **Also, ein wichtiges Wort an alle Leser. Jungs und Mädels, was ist los? Durch die Stats Funktion auf ff. net bin ich auf ein erschreckendes Phänomen gestoßen, dessen Auswirkungen sich gravierend auf den Lesefluß dieser Geschichte auswirken können: Ihr überspringt Kapitel! Ihr klickt immer nur das letzte Kapitel an, allerdings möchte ich hier drauf hinweisen das die Kapitel neuerdings immer im Doppel- oder Dreierpack veröffentlicht werden…komisch das sich noch niemand über die vermeintlich unzusammenhängende Story beschwert hat. Dieses krankhafte Leseverhalten sollte besser eingedämmt werden, bevor es zu grassieren beginnt. ****Ende der Durchsage.**

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

Erinys fing Albus Dumbledore ab als dieser gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, es war Mittagszeit.

„Ähm…dürfte ich Sie was fragen?"

Dumbledore drehte sich milde überrascht zu ihr um, als sie unvermittelt hinter einer Säule hervortrat und den Korridor nach Schülern absuchte.

„Natürlich Erinys. Was möchtest du wissen?"

Als sie keine Schüler auf dem Gang entdecken konnte, wandte sie sich wieder dem alten Zauberer zu, der sie munter anlächelte: „Die Informationen über die Todesser die ich Hasdrubal gegeben habe…nun, Sie haben mir erzählt das Nefarius Woodward von einem Unbekannten gefaßt wurde der auch die Auroren kontaktierte…naja, es ist doch sehr wahrscheinlich das Hasdrubal dieser Unbekannte war, oder?"

Dumbledore richtete nachdenklich seine Brille auf der langen Adlernase: „Nun Erinys", sagte er: „Ich glaube mit deiner Vermutung könntest du recht haben. Ich mußte auch sofort an Hasdrubal denken, komisch nicht?"

„Jaa…und ich glaube wir beide haben recht. Aber warum sollte Hasdrubal so was tun? Er hätte auch da bleiben können bis die anderen Auroren eintreffen, aber statt dessen ist er einfach abgehauen, wie es scheint."

„Ich glaube du hast da ebenfalls einige Vermutungen, habe ich recht Erinys?"

Erinys lächelte schmal: „Allerdings." räumte sie ein: „Dumbledore…Sie wissen was passiert wenn Hasdrubal meinen Verlobten aufspürt? Und Sie wissen auch daß ich das nicht zulassen kann. Ich kann mich nicht in Hogwarts verkriechen wenn ich weiß daß da jemand draußen herumläuft der Ulysses töten will…und es ist gut möglich das er Ulysses schon in seiner Gewalt hat. Sie wissen wie weit Hasdrubal gehen würde, Dumbledore."

Dumbledores Gesicht verzog sich in seiner Niedergeschlagenheit und plötzlich sah er sehr alt und schwächlich aus, als habe die Zeit ihn bereits lange zersetzt: „Hasdrubal ist ein sehr wütender Mensch und ich kann nicht bestreiten das er jeden Weg gehen würde um sich an den Mördern seines Sohnes zu rächen."

„Sehen Sie Dumbledore…ich will zu Hasdrubal. Ich will versuchen ihn von seiner Rache abzubringen, ich weiß daß es wahrscheinlich nichts nützt…aber ich will es wenigstens versuchen… Hasdrubal wird sicher der erste sein der Ulysses aufspürt. Er ist ein Auror, er hat so was schon hundertfach getan. Und er darf nicht der Erste sein, nicht mit dieser Gesinnung."

Dumbledore schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung. Das Mittagessen ganz vergessen, sah er Erinys eindringlich an: „Es ist zu gefährlich Erinys. In Hogwarts bist du sicher, aber niemand kann für deine Sicherheit garantieren wenn du das Schulgelände verläßt."

„Nur ganz kurz, Dumbledore. Ich schwöre daß ich sofort wieder hier sein werde. Aber Sie müssen mich gehen lassen."

„Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, ich kann es dir ohnehin nicht verbieten."

„Ich weiß…ich hätte es sowieso getan. Ich wollte Ihnen nur bescheid sagen, falls etwas passieren sollte. Ich bin sofort wieder hier, versprochen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte Erinys sich ab und eilte den Korridor entlang. Draußen war das Schulgelände mit mildem Weiß bedeckt und frostige Novemberkälte zog über das Land. Sie lief bis zum Verbotenen Wald bis sie keuchend anhielt und schließlich disappierte.

XXXXXXXXXX

In einem hatte sie gelogen: Erinys wußte das Dumbledore Ulysses helfen würde wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot…und im Gegenzug wußte sie das Hasdrubal Ulysses töten würde wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Hasdrubal war nah dran sich diese Gelegenheit einzuverleiben, das ahnte Erinys. Er hatte Nefarius Woodward ausfindig gemacht, persönlich. Und als Unbekannter. Das machte nur Sinn wenn Nefarius einen persönlichen Wert für Hasdrubal hatte, vielleicht einer der Mörder seines Sohnes war oder zumindest mit ihnen verkehrte. Sie war sich sicher das Hasdrubal kurz davor war Ulysses und die anderen Mörder aufzuspüren. Diese Ahnung erschien ihr so klar wie die winterliche Luft und war so deutlich spürbar wie ein kalter Atemzug der in der Lunge brannte.

Sie hatte Dumbledore gesagt sie würde Hasdrubal aufsuchen um ihn zu überzeugen daß es besser sei, seine Rache ruhen zu lassen…das war eine Lüge. Wenn es sich nicht anders verhindern ließ würde sie Hasdrubal Sacheverell töten, bevor _er_ Ulysses tötete. Sie konnte sich die Präsenz dieses rachsüchtigen Gegenspielers nicht erlauben, sie war so kurz vorm Ziel Ulysses zu helfen, da konnte dieser Auror ihre verzweifelten Hoffnungen nicht einfach zerschlagen. Es war eine ganz einfache Gleichung: Dumbledore würde Ulysses helfen, Hasdrubal würde Ulysses töten…Hasdrubal mußte aus dieser Gleichung gestrichen werden, andernfalls könnte sie mit dem Ergebnis nicht leben.

Sie umklammerte den Zauberstab, den sie in ihrer Manteltasche trug, fester als sie in die Straße einbog, in der Hasdrubal Sacheverell lebte. Wo in Schottland der Boden noch von Schnee bedeckt war, war es hier in Wales der Regen der sie heimsuchte. Ein kalter Winterregen der die Wärme und Geborgenheit aus dem Körper heraussog wie ein hungriger Vampir das Blut eines Opfers. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, die Wollmütze tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen und achtete lediglich auf den Asphalt. So war es im Nachhinein nicht verwunderlich das sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Schuldige." sagte sie und wollte weitergehen doch die Person hielt sie am Arm.

„Erinys Norcross?" fragte eine Frauenstimme. Erinys blickte auf und sah die Haushälterin der Sacheverells vor ihr stehen, Margaux wie sie sich erinnerte.

Die Junge Frau strahlte ein Lächeln dem sich Erinys nur mühselig anschließen konnte: „Es ist zwar nicht gerade lange her das Sie bei uns waren und uns wieder verlassen haben, aber es ist trotzdem nett das wir uns wieder treffen. Wo ist Cyrano?" fragte sie mit einem schwachen, französischen Akzent.

„Südsee." antwortete Erinys automatisch und auf den fragenden Blick der jungen Haushälterin fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Das Ministerium hat ihn freigesprochen. Er und seine Familie wollen sich noch etwas Zeit geben wegen Hywell, aber Cyrano wollte danach unbedingt weg."

„Südsee, hm? Das klingt nett." sie überlegte einen Moment und setzte dann ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf: „Warum begleiten Sie ihn nicht?"

„Ich bin verlobt." gab Erinys prompt zurück und wunderte sich im Nachhinein über den seltsamen Klang ihrer Worte…dabei hatte sie Ulysses seit über einem Jahr nicht gesehen und nur bruchstückhafte Informationen über ihn erhalten…Informationen die allesamt sehr schlecht waren…und trotzdem bezeichnete sie sich als seine Verlobte. Und diese Bezeichnung hörte sich noch immer richtig an. Und selbst den Ring trug sie noch.

„Oh!" sagte Margaux entschuldigend: „Naja, dann hat sich das damit geklärt. Ähm…darf ich annehmen das wir uns gerade nicht zufällig begegnet sind?"

„Stimmt." bestätigte Erinys und spürte den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand deutlicher als vorher: „Ich möchte mit Hasdrubal sprechen."

„Der ist nicht da." sagte Margaux und sah zweifelnd zum Haus des Aurors hinüber: „Er ist vorhin hier gewesen und hat ein paar Ersatzzauberstäbe mitgenommen, aber dann ist er wieder weg."

„Hat er gesagt wohin er will?" drängte Erinys.

„London…Docklands nennt man die Gegend glaube ich. Das Hafengebiet, Sie wissen schon."

„Danke!" sagte Erinys eilig, versäumte es nicht Margaux noch einmal dankend auf die Schulter zu klopfen und disappierte dann ohne sich auch nur einen Gedanken um die umstehenden Muggel zu machen…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sie erreichte das Hafengebiet wenige Sekunden bevor sie spürte wie sich ein Anti-Apparations Zauber um die Straßen legte. Eine alte Gewohnheit in ihr, die sich aus dem Kampf gegen Auroren herausgebildet hatte, ließ sie zusammenschrecken und sofort in Deckung gehen…dieser Schild war nicht von Todessern gespannt wurden, sondern von der Gegenseite. Sie verwettete ihr nicht existierendes Geld, das es Hasdrubal Sacheverell war.

Und er hatte diesen Bann sicherlich nicht zum Spaß aufgebaut, soviel war sicher.

Sie befand sich an der Ecke eines Wohnblocks und spähte über die Kreuzung ob sie etwas Verdächtiges ausmachen konnte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Die walisischen Regenwolken schienen sie bis hier her verfolgt zu haben und so fing es mit einem Mal an zu regnen als ob die Erde sich selbst ertränken wollte…

„Typisch." knurrte sie und richtete ihre Wollmütze, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden mit kaltem Regenwasser vollgesogen hatte.

Sie sah sich ratsuchend um und hoffte auf etwas was ihr den Weg weisen würde…vielleicht ein Polizei- oder Krankenwagen der mit Blaulicht an ihr vorbeischmetterte. Aber selbst das blieb aus.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg und eilte die Straße entlang, stoppte alle paar Meter, sah sich um und lief dann weiter.

„Haben Sie vielleicht etwas Kleingeld für mich?" fragte ein zahnloser Obdachloser sie, der sich in einem Hauseingang vor dem Regen zurückgezogen hatte.

„Tut mir leid…ich bin selbst pleite." gestand sie, fühlte dann aber etwas in ihrer Tasche und rollte im Geiste die Augen: „Warten Sie, das hier kann ich Ihnen geben." Sie holte eine Handvoll Zitronendrops aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie dem Obdachlosen hin.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank Lady." lächelte er.

„Kein Problem." verabschiedete sie sich und lief los um die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen. Dumbledore würde sie sicher wieder mit Zitronendrops überschütten wenn sie das hier erledigt hatte. Sie hoffte nur das sie diesen Tag überstehen würde…und Ulysses auch. Sie spürte wie sich Gefahr am Horizont bildete als wäre es ein finsteres Gewitterzentrum. Schwer zu sagen wie sich diese Gefahr definieren ließ, aber Gefahr bestand auf jeden Fall. Und das war auch nicht schwer zu erraten: Wahrscheinlich tummelten sich hier die Todesser und mindestens ein rachsüchtiger Auror.

Plötzlich, sie war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, brach die Hölle los: Es begann mit einem keuchenden Yuppie der an ihr vorbeispurtete, die Aktentasche schlug hart gegen seine Beine. Im Geiste zuckte Erinys die Schultern. _Vielleicht muss er ganz dringend den Bus erwischen_, sagte sie sich.

Zwei Meter weiter wurde sie beinahe von einer Frau umgerannt, die ihre beiden kleinen Töchter hinter sich herzog und sich beeilte als sei der Teufel selbst hinter ihr her. Die beiden Kinder machten einen bemerkenswert verstörten Eindruck.

Als Erinys um die nächste Häuserecke bog sah sie nicht mehr einen oder zwei rennende Menschen, sie sah ein oder zwei _Dutzend_ rennende Menschen, die in Panik vor etwas zu fliehen schienen. Ein paar andere standen auf dem Gehweg oder auf der Straße und spähten zum nahen U-Bahneingang hinüber.

Als Erinys Schüsse hörte wußte sie daß sie richtig war und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. _Vollkommen egal was sie tun, hauptsache sie erwischen nicht Ulysses!_

Die Treppe, die zur U-Bahnstation führte, war belagert von mehreren Polizeiwagen, so daß ihre Sicht versperrt war, und in der Ferne hörte sie weitere schrille Sirenen aufheulen.

Was immer hier los war, es war _nicht_ gut.

Erinys kam vorsichtig näher, spähte die Gegend nach möglichen Gefahren aus und nutzte die parkenden Autos als Deckung um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie sah einige Polizisten die an den Läufen ihrer erhobenen Waffen entlang starrten und mit angespannter Miene die Treppe zur U-Bahnstation im Auge behielten.

Eine Zeitlang geschah gar nichts…es war als ob man sich Zeit für ein großes Ereigniss aufsparen wollte, wo sich dann alles überschlagen würde und wilde Chaos wilde Panik gebar.

Die Sekunden flossen träge dahin und jeder schien es zu fühlen: Das große Ereignis, das Finale stand kurz bevor.

Und das Finale hielt sich an folgenden Plan: Am Anfang gab es eine spürbare Erschütterung, eine Erschütterung die durch Mark und Bein ging und die Fensterscheiben in ihrer Fassung zum klirren brachten.

Einige weitere Sekunden vergingen.

Und plötzlich schlug Rauch aus dem Eingang der U-Bahn Station hervor. Dicker, zäher, schwarzer Rauch der sich hinauswälzte wie ein übergewichtiger Körper. Die Polizisten wichen zurück, schrieen etwas in ihr Funkgerät, vertrieben die Schaulustigen. Und über allem thronte dieser pechschwarze Rauch der einem sagte daß etwas Schreckliches unter der Erde geschehen sein mußte, etwas was Tote und Verletzte mit sich brachte.

_Und Ulysses hat es auch erwischt._

Es war keine Vermutung, es war eine Gewißheit. Wo sonst hätte er sich aufhalten können als dort unten?

_Er ist tot!_

Es war eindeutig. So klar wie die Welt die sie sah, so klar wie die Panik die sie spürte.

_Tot!_

Sie stand dort als ob sich ihr Blut, ihre Muskeln, ihre Knochen ausgehärtet hätten, als ob sie nie wieder in der Lage sein würde sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte lediglich auf diese schwarze Rauchwolke starren, die von einem gewaltigen Feuer sprach, einem Feuer in dem Ulysses Rathburn auch verbrannt war oder gerade in _diesem Moment_ verbrannte.

Feuerwehrwagen und weitere Polizeiwagen erreichten den Unglücksort, Männer sprangen aus dem Inneren der Fahrzeuge, brüllten sich gegenseitig Befehle zu. Die ersten gut geschützten Feuerwehrmänner tauchten hinab in den qualmenden Schlund der U-Bahnstation. Sie führten einen langen Schlauch mit sich, der in ihren behandschuhten Händen hing wie ein toter Wurm.

„Hallo Iny."

Eis umfaßte ihr Herz als sie die Stimme hörte. Eine Stimme die sie kannte, zwar lange nicht mehr gehört hatte aber sie erkannte die Stimme dennoch. Sie klang dunkler als früher, rauher und in ihr floß eine höhnische Kälte mit die von Gefahr sprach.

_Ulysses_

**Kommentar:** Zum Ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder vereint! Aber leider nicht im Guten, obwohl es ja irgendwie schon putzig ist das er sie beim Kosenamen „Iny" nennt und sie nicht mit den Worten „Hallo du miese Schlampe, ich mach dir jetzt dein beschissenes Leben zur Hölle!" begrüßt.

Und was ist überhaupt in der U-Bahnstation passiert? Tja, seht selbst.


	67. Kapitel 67

67. Lazarus Marlowe/ Ulysses Rathburn: 

Docklands Underground

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises mit Wohnsitz in Afrika._

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Verlobt mit Erinys Norcross_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser, durch einen Fluch besitzt er keinen eigenen Willen mehr_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Rachsüchtiger Auror. Verlor seinen Sohn an die Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hasdrubal hat drei der Mörder seines Sohnes nach London locken können, wo er ihnen auflauerte und dem verwandelten Werwolf Dilanio einige Verletzungen zufügte. Nach einigen Schlagabtäuschen, verlagerten die Kontrahenten ihren Kampf auf eine nahe U-Bahnstation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

Dilanio schlug einen Keil durch die Menschen, die sich an diesem Mittag in der U-Bahnstation aufhielten. Der riesige Werwolf stieß die Leute mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite, die ihm nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten und bahnte sich, von blindem Jagdfieber gepackt, seinen Weg zum Herzen der Untergrundstation.

Lazarus Marlowe und Ulysses Rathburn folgten dem Werwolf atemlos. Panik hatte sich unter den Muggeln breitgemacht, das riesige, wilde Tier war ihnen ungeheuer und überall wurden Rufe laut man möge sofort die Polizei verständigen.

Lazarus konnte nur hoffen das die Polizei sich zeit lassen würde, ihre Situation war so schon kompliziert genug.

Panik und Angst trieben die Muggel aus der Station und die Menschenmenge nahm das Ausmaß einer gewaltigen, lebenden Welle an, die alles mit sich fortriß. Lazarus und Ulysses mußten mit aller Kraft gegen die Menschenflut angehen, die sie sonst wieder zum Ausgang hinausgedrückt hätte. Alles im Allem waren die Todessen die einzigen Personen die sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegten, oder es zumindest versuchten.

Nach langer Schlacht erreichten sie schließlich das Gleis, die Warteplattform war inzwischen menschenleer. Eine Anzeigentafel über ihren Köpfen verriet daß die nächste U-Bahn in vier Minuten ankommen würde.

Keuchend sahen sich die Todesser um, doch weder Hasdrubal noch Dilanio waren irgendwo auszumachen.

„Versteh ich nicht, die müßten doch hier sein." bemerkte Lazarus verwirrt. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, es kam ihm verdächtig vor.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Ulysses: „Die werden schon nicht verloren gegangen sein…vielleicht ist Dilanio sogar schon dabei Hasdrubal zu verdauen, wenn wir Glück haben."

„Es war eine Falle richtig?" fragte Lazarus: „Hasdrubal hat die Nachricht geschrieben das deine Verlobte hier sein soll und hat auf uns gewartet."

Ulysses Gesicht verfinsterte sich leicht, doch er tat es mit einem lässigen Schulternzucken ab: „Sowas passiert schon mal. Die Auroren verarschen uns, wir verarschen die Auroren, ab und zu geht mal einer drauf…ein ewiges hin und her."

So wie Ulysses das sagte klang es, als sei die Aussicht von einem rachsüchtigen Auroren erwischt zu werden eine absolute Belanglosigkeit, die letztendlich ebenso unwichtig war wie ein abgebrochener Fingernagel. Lazarus aber fand das er noch nicht bereit war zu sterben. Nicht hier. Nicht heute. Nicht unter diesen Umständen.

Er wollte einfach nicht.

Aber das wollten die wenigsten.

Sie hörten ein Geräusch und wirbelten herum. Dilanio Lowells massiger Werwolfskörper trat aus dem U-Bahntunnel, hob den Kopf als er sie sah und schnüffelte dann weiter am Boden.

„Was ist? Geh und such diesen verdammten Auroren, Dilanio!" rief Ulysses.

Lazarus fiel auf das der Werwolf leicht hinkte und sein Nackenfell war durch den ersten Angriff von Hasdrubal verbrannt.

Dilanio sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf die Warteplattform, sog witternd die Luft ein und schien sich ebenfalls ernsthaft zu fragen wo der Auror abgeblieben sein könnte. Da war er nicht der einzige.

Dilanio entfernte sich ein Stück und beschnüffelte den Treppenabsatz, arbeitete sich langsam weiter nach oben als Lazarus plötzlich ein neues Geräusch vernahm und einen Augenblick später erreichten einige Polizisten den obersten Treppenabsatz und starrten auf den Werwolf.

„Das muss das Vieh sein!" rief der eine, hob seine Waffe und der erste Schuß löste sich mit einem gewaltigen Knall, weitere Schüsse folgten.

Dilanio heulte getroffen auf, doch sein massiger Körper und das dichte Fell bewahrten ihn offenbar vor dem schlimmsten. Er stürzte lediglich einige Stufen tief, fing sich wieder und suchte dann in dem U-Bahntunnel Deckung.

Als die Polizisten die beiden Todesser bemerkten stellten sie das Feuer ein: „Zum Teufel, verschwindet hier!" befahl ihnen der eine harsch.

„Nein!" gab Ulysses zurück: „Ihr macht euern Job und wir machen unsern. Fertig!"

Der Polizist kam nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort zu geben, die Aufmerksamkeit aller wurde von einem Mann abgelenkt, der gerade aus dem anderen U-Bahntunnel heraustrat: Hasdrubal Sacheverell.

Der erste Zauber gehörte dem Auror und Lazarus schaffte es im letzten Moment den Zauber abzublocken. Sein Zauberstab protestierte vibrierend über die Stärke von Hasdrubals Angriff. Ein weiterer Zauber schlitzte Ulysses Oberschenkel auf. Hasdrubal kam nicht dazu einen dritten Zauber einzusetzen: Der Werwolf sprang auf ihn zu, hatte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden erreicht und versuchte ihn zu packen. Hasdrubal wich mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zurück in den Tunnel, der Werwolf hinterher und bald war von beiden Kontrahenten nichts mehr zu sehen, obwohl man den Schlagabtausch noch immer hörten konnte, vor allem das gefährliche Knurren des Werwolfes.

Lazarus sah sich nach Ulysses um. Hasdrubal hatte ihn am Oberschenkel erwischt und aus der Wunde sickerte Blut, aber Ulysses steckte es mit einem trotzigen, wenn auch leicht schmerzgetrübten, Gesichtsausdruck weg.

Lazarus nickte ihm zu und beschloß Dilanio zu unterstützen.

In den nächsten Augenblicken ereignete sich alles sehr schnell und vor allem ereignete sich alles auf einmal: Als erstes nahm Lazarus ein metallisches Heulen war das dumpf an sein Ohr getragen wurde. Er ignorierte es.

Als zweites hörte er wie Ulysses ihm etwas zurief, etwas wichtiges, aber es ging in dem metallischen Geheul unter, das stetig zunahm, bis es der einzige Laut der Geräuschkulisse war.

In dem Moment als Lazarus das Gefühl hatte etwas sehr _dummes_ zu tun, war er auch schon auf die Gleise gesprungen und wollte seinen Weg zum Kampfplatz fortsetzen. Als er aufblickte sah er wie helles Neonlicht den U-Bahntunnel flutete.

Das Kreischende Geräusch schlug auf ihn ein als die Bahn seine Bremsen ausfuhr, Lazarus sah die feurigen Funken, und im Licht dieser Funken sah er für einen kurzen Augenblick die Umrisse des Aurors und des Werwolfs.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte die U-Bahn sie auch schon erfaßt und mit einem häßlichen Geräusch unter sich zermalmt.

Die Bremsen versagten, die Räder sprangen aus den Gleisen und die gesamte Bahn kippte mit einer schaurigen Gewalt zur Seite, schlug gegen die Tunnelwand und die Luft war erfüllt von splitternden Steinen, Qualm und dem metallischen Gekreische.

Das letzte was Lazarus in dieser langen Kette von Ereignissen miterlebte war eine gewaltige Flammenfontäne die den gesamten Zug erfaßte, den Tunnel entlangschoß und auf ihn zukam.

Und dann war da nichts mehr.

XXXXXXXXXX

Für Ulysses Wahrnehmung war es nicht nur der Zug der entgleiste, die ganze Situation entgleiste und löste sich in einer einzigen Feuersbrunst auf die sein gesamtes Sichtfeld flutete. Durch die Wucht der Explosion und durch die dumpfe Erschütterung, wurde er zu Boden geschleudert. Er hob den Kopf und versuchte sich nach Lazarus umzusehen, doch dort wo der junge Mann gestanden hatte waren nur noch Feuer, Wrackteile und Qualm.

Ulysses sah wie der dichte schwarze Rauch die Decke entlangkroch, den Weg nach draußen suchte und ihn langsam einzuschließen drohte.

Er spürte die flammende Hitze, fühlte wie sein Herz sich in Todesangst verkrampfte. Er mußte hier weg bevor der beisende Rauch ihn erstickte oder das Feuer ihn erreichte.

Irgendwo in dem schwarzen Nebel brannte kalt und entrückt das Licht für den Notausgang. Der Todesser rollte sich auf die Knie, fixierte stur den Leuchtkörper an und hielt geduckt darauf zu.

**Kommentar:** Okay…ich sage nichts mehr ohne meinen Anwalt, Leute. Ich kann auch nichts mehr sagen, lest einfach weiter und seht selbst.

Für alle die Explosionen immer mit Logik entgegenkommen: Dilanio hat, als Werwolf, etwa Größe und Gewicht eines Ponys (was für ein Vergleich XD ). Gerät eine solche Masse unter den Zug, hat das eine Hebelwirkung, außerdem wurde auch gerade die Notbremse betätigt, da ist das Risiko einer Entgleisung immer höher. Als der Zug kippte und gegen die Wand schlug, zerriß er dabei die Kabelbündel die dort entlangliefen. Deswegen der umgekippte Zug und das Feuer. Aber das ist euch wahrscheinlich gerade ziemlich egal, oder? XD


	68. Kapitel 68

68. Hasdrubal Sacheverell/ Dilanio Lowell: 

Docklands Exitus

**Personen:**

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Rachsüchtiger Auror der seinen Sohn Quirin an die Todesser verlor_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser, gerade im verwandelten Zustand. Einer der Mörder_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser, der von Hasdrubal gefangengehalten wurde. Einer der Mörder_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Hasdrubal hat drei der Mörder seines Sohnes nach London locken können, wo er ihnen auflauerte und dem verwandelten Werwolf Dilanio einige Verletzungen zufügte. Nach einigen Schlagabtäuschen, verlagerten die Kontrahenten ihren Kampf auf eine nahe U-Bahnstation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

Hasdrubals Arme hingen in Fetzten, nachdem der Werwolf ihn immer wieder zu fassen bekommen und mit seinen spitzen Dolchzähnen das Fleisch aufgerissen hatte. Hasdrubal spürte warmes Blut über seine Hände sickern, das dumpfe Gefühl einer aufkommenden Ohnmacht sickerte schnell durch die Sphären seines Bewußtseins und beschwor einen dämmrigen Zustand herauf.

Dem Werwolf ging es nicht besser. Zauber hatten sein Fell an manchen Stellen verbrannt, andere hatten tiefe Furchen in seinen verseuchten Körper gerissen. Sie beide bluteten wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh an dem man einen kompletten Aderlass vollzogen hatte und langsam ausbluten ließ.

Der Auror wußte mit einer instinktiven Sicherheit, daß er heute sterben würde. Er meinte fast die Kalten Hände des Todes zu fühlen die nach seinem alten Herz langten. Es war eine Gewißheit. Es war der Augenblick seiner letzten paar, keuchenden Atemzüge.

Er versetzte dem Werwolf einen mittelschweren Zauber als dieser wieder nach ihm schnappte und wich zurück. In dem U-Bahntunnel war es nahezu dunkel, nur das Ferne Licht einiger Neonlampen spendete fahles Licht.

Und er hörte ein Geräusch. Anfangs dachte er noch, es sei das rauschen des Blutes in seinen Kopf, aber dieses Geräusch wuchs über seinen Kopf hinaus, erfüllte den Tunnel mit einem metallischen Kreischen und ließ den Boden erzittern.

Der Werwolf schien zu wissen daß etwas nicht stimmte. Er richtete flüchtig seine Ohren auf, lauschte auf das Geräusch und wollte dann weghinken, aber Hasdrubal hielt ihn mit einem Zauber zurück der sich tief in den Hinterlauf der Bestie bohrte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hasdrubal wie zwei Lichtkegel in der Dunkelheit auftauchten, sie wirkten wie starrende Augen in denen kaltes Mondlicht gefangen war. Die Augen nährten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und kreischten ihren metallischen Schlachtruf.

Hasdrubal wußte das der Zug ihn überrollen würde, es war zu spät um auszueichen. Diese Erkenntnis hinterließ ein nüchternes, fast gleichgültiges Gefühl. _Ich hatte wenigstens einen Teil meiner Rache, ich habe Zebulon Huntsville getötet und werde auch dafür Sorgen das der Werwolf Dilanio Lowell hier und jetzt stirbt. Das sind zwei der fünf Mörder. Keine schlechte Bilanz._

Und hatte er nicht schon immer damit gerechnet, daß seine Rache ihn auf den Pfad seines eigenen Todes führte? Vielleicht hatte er es so gewollt, von Anfang an. Er beschwerte sich nicht, er bereute nicht. Er nahm es einfach wie es kam. Und es kam in Form eines tonnenschweren Ungetüms aus Stahl.

Ganz kurz glaubte Hasdrubal das panische Gesicht des Zugführers zu erkennen, der auf den Auror und den verwundeten Werwolf niederstarrte und dazu ansetzte die Notbremse zu ziehen. Doch für Hasdrubal und Dilanio war es zu spät.

Hasdrubal wurde mit einer Wucht erfaßt, das er fast auf der Stelle tot war. Er spürte lediglich noch wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde und wie der Werwolf neben ihm kurz einen qualvollen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Dann wurde alles mit Schwärze weggewischt und kaum war er in dieser Schwärze versunken, wußte er das er nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Zwei von fünf. Mit diesem Ergebnis konnte er seine Rache ruhen lassen.

**Kommentar:** Einer der beiden Kontrahenten brauchte wenigstens noch sein Todes-Kapitel, also hab ich mich für Hasdrubal entschieden. Ich weiß jetzt gar nicht was ich sagen soll…also, sein Tod war eigentlich von Anfang an geplant.

Jetzt denkt nicht, das sein Tod irgendwie unwürdig war. Er hat Zebulon und Dilanio erledigt und er hat seine Ruhe gefunden. Und besonders auf letzteres kommt es an.

An alle Hasdrubal Liebhaber: Ich habe mein Postfach extra für Hassmails leergefegt, das ist ein einmaliges Angebot, also nutzt es aus…oder besser nicht ;)

**Reditus Mortis: **Dankeschön :)

**Indy:** London spart an den falschen Enden: Ein Werwolf-Abwehr-Training sollte eigentlich zu ihrem Standart Programm gehören XD

**Ravenclaw: **Welch Frevel das du Klein Ulysses nicht magst, aber ich kann es verstehen. Er ist, wie Hasdrubal, ein Zweifelsfall der Sympathien. Ich für meinen Teil mag ihn sehr gerne (naja, ich mag alle meine Chars, sogar Zebulon XD )

Das mit den Mods auf xperts ist sicher nicht so gut gelungen, aber ich glaube es wird auch jede Story und jedes Kapitel durchgelesen bevor sie es freischalten. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wenn es wirklich so ist, dann ist es, bei der Menge der neuen Kapitel und Geschichten die täglich on gestellt werden, eine ziemliche Leistung…allerdings könnte man dann auch noch 1 oder 2 Testleser mehr einstellen.

**Highlander0105:** Ich habe nichts gegen Erinys. Ich mochte sie am Anfang nur nicht, weil es mir irgendwie schwerer fällt, aus der Sicht von Frauen zu schreiben. Inzwischen ist sie mir aber sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich kann es, logisch gesehen, verstehen das sie lieber ihren Verlobten opfern wollte, statt ein Dutzend anderer Menschen. Aber man sollte sie deswegen nicht heilig sprechen, denn da gibt es noch einen wichtigen Knackspunkt der in einem der letzten Kapitel angesprochen wird, und für diesen Knackspunkt trägt sie alleine die Verantwortung.

In DuR wurde es leider nicht erwähnt, aber der Dunkle Lord hätte Ulysses tatsächlich gehen gelassen wenn sie geredet hätte. Sein Angebot ging sogar so weit, das man Ulysses in diesem Fall zum St.Mungos gebracht hätte (oder eher vor dessen Tür geworfen). In der Vorgeschichte wird es vielleicht noch erwähnt werden.

Was die Sache mit dem Wasserwerk/ Hausboot angeht: Hasdrubal und die anderen Auroren hatten den Einsatzbefehl erst einige Zeit später das Hausboot aufzusuchen, weil man wußte das die Todesserkonzentration gerade sehr hoch war und man hatte einfach nicht die Mittel dem etwas entgegenzusetzen. Deswegen fand der Einsatz erst am frühen Morgen statt (Ulysses war da schon seit Stunden weg). Leider auch wieder eine Tatsache die nur im „Off" stattfand und nie tatsächlich erwähnt wurde, aber so habe ich mir das beim Schreiben gedacht.

PS: Ja, es wird noch aufgeklärt was mit der bestimmten Person passiert ist.


	69. Kapitel 69

69. Erinys Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: Martyrium

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum, auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord_

Elicius Norcross: _Conventiculum. Starb als Märtyrer. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Rachsüchtiger Auror, dessen Sohn von Todessern ermordet wurde_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser. Wegen eines Fluches ohne eigenen Willen_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Ehemaliger Hufflepuff. Ein Hauptcharakter der Schulgeschichten_

Liam Evonshare: _Ehemaliger Gryffindor. Ein Hauptcharakter der Schulgeschichten_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach dem Vorfall in der U-Bahnstation, bei dem es Tote und Verletzte gab, konnte sich Ulysses aus der brennenden Station befreien. Er trifft auf Erinys, die von der Haushälterin der Sacheverells erfuhr, daß sich Hasdrubal in London aufhält.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

_Ulysses lebt._

Doch bevor Erinys auch nur den Hauch einer Erleichterung verspüren konnte die auf die Erkenntnis folgen würde, hatte ihr Verlobter sie auch schon am Arm gepackt und stieß sie grob in eine kleine, heruntergekommene Gasse hinein.

Auf dem Regennassen Asphalt fand sie keinen Halt und so schleuderte sie direkt gegen eine steinerne Hauswand. Düsternis überflutete ihr Bewußtsein und sie mußte gegen die drohende Ohnmacht ankämpfen.

Eine Hand packte sie am Hals, drückte ihr die Luft ab so daß sie erschrocken aufkeuchte. Mit flackerndem Blick erkannte sie Ulysses vor sich stehen, der blutleere Mund war zu einem kalten Lächeln geformt.

Erinys zerrte panisch an seiner Hand, doch er ließ nicht locker. Erst in dem Moment wo sie in sich zusammensackte ließ er von ihrem Hals ab. Heiser nach Luft schnappend schlug Erinys auf den nassen Untergrund auf.

„Bist du zufällig in London oder hast du dich mit diesem Auror abgesprochen?" hörte sie Ulysses fragen. Seine Stimme klang geheuchelt freundlich, so als würde er sich lediglich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand erkundigen, aber hinter dieser Fassade kochte spürbar seine Wut.

Erinys hob den Kopf an, die Schmerzen im Hals ignorierend. Ulysses stand über ihr und blickte mit siegessicherer Ruhe auf sie hinab. Er sah anders aus als früher…er sah schrecklich aus. Das Gesicht leichenblaß und seltsam fleckig, die regennassen Haare stumpf und glanzlos, die Augenpartie schattig. Aus seinem Oberschenkel sickerte Blut, und Kleidung und Haut waren teilweise Rußverschmiert.

Er sah nicht nur krank und müde aus, wie Elicius ihn beschrieben hatte, Ulysses sah absolut verwüstet aus, als hätten Körper und Geist zu viele Gifte in sich aufgenommen.

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie wie andere eine Küchenschabe mustern würden: „Was ist?" knurrte er anklagend: „Erkennst du mich nicht wieder?"

Gegen ihren Willen mußte sie leicht den Kopf schütteln.

Ulysses schnaubte verächtlich, aber in seinen Augen bildete sich ein wissender Schimmer: „Ich seh ein wenig anders aus, du hast recht…nicht mehr so gut wie früher, richtig?"

Sie antwortete nicht, starrte ihn lediglich stumm an und versuchte gegen ihre Panik anzukämpfen.

Ulysses schien einen Augenblick merkwürdig verletzt zu sein, wie ein Kind das man auf offener Straße dreist auf seine Häßlichkeit ansprach. Nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln war dieser Ausdruck wieder verschwunden und statt dessen beseelte Kälte seine Augen.

„Was hast du mit Hasdrubal gemacht?" wagte sie zu fragen.

„Wie schön, klären wir erst mal die Formalitäten bevor es persönlich wird", grinste Ulysses: „Ich habe gar nichts mit Hasdrubal gemacht. Ein Zug hat ihn in tausend Stücke gerissen bevor ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Dein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad Dilanio Lowell ist dabei übrigens auch drauf gegangen und unser Besuch aus Afrika. Du und ich sind die einzigen die übrig geblieben sind, schon komisch was?"

Als sie vom Tod Dilanios hörte zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, aber unter all den Schichten von Panik und Trauer war es ein vergleichsweise schwacher Schmerz.

Aber Ulysses hatte recht: Sie waren die letzten die übrig geblieben waren, alles was sich heute entscheiden würde, bestimmten sie alleine. Hier waren keine Todesser mehr, keine Auroren, kein Dumbledore und kein Lord Voldemort. Nur sie und Ulysses.

Da Ulysses sie scheinbar nicht für eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr hielt, begann er den Anti-Apparations Zauber, den Hasdrubal Sacheverell über die Gegend gespannt hatte, zu brechen: „Ich bringe dich jetzt zum Dunklen Lord." informierte er sie kalt.

„Bitte, das kannst du nicht machen…Uly!"

Er hatte sich blitzschnell zu ihr gewand und sein Knie in ihrem Brustkorb versenkt, ein häßliches Knacken war zu hören und ihr wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Dumpfe Pein zog sich durch ihren Körper und sie versuchte mühsam zu Atmen, doch alles was sie zustande brachte war ein flaches Keuchen.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" zischte er unerbittlich und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren hoch, so das Erinys gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Etwas hinter seinen hellen Augen loderte gefährlich…Erinys schätzte daß es der Wahnsinn war, der ihn befallen hatte.

In ihrem Kopf dröhnte es und das einzige woran sie denken konnte war, das sie ihn aufhalten mußte bevor er sie zum Dunklen Lord bringen würde. Alles hing davon ab.

Sie schob ihren Ersatzzauberstab, den sie im Ärmel aufbewahrt hatte, mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung in die Handfläche und im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks später riß sie die Hand hoch und drückte die Spitze des Zauberstabes gegen seine Kehle. Ulysses stockte und erbleichte sichtbar.

Sie rang sich ein schmales Grinsen ab: „Alte Todessermanier…der Ersatzzauberstab gehört in den rechten Ärmel, sag bloß das wußtest du nicht?"

Zorn flimmerte in seinen Augen auf, aber als er versuchen wollte ein Stück von dem Zauberstab zurückzuweichen drückte Erinys diesen nur fester in seine Kehle.

„Das kannst du auch nicht wissen Ulysses…denn du bist gar kein echter Todesser und wirst es auch nie werden, egal was du tust."

„Halt die Klappe, Erinys!" knurrte Ulysses warnend und hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe.

„Ich war immer schneller bei Duellen, Uly. Ich glaube das bin ich immer noch."

„Du sollst aufhören mich so zu nennen!"

„Nein!", sagte sie bestimmt: „Das wäre eine zu große Umstellung für mich, sorry!"

Trotz seiner mißlichen Lage schaffte er es zu lächeln: „Und was hast du jetzt vor Erinys? Wo du doch angeblich so viel schneller im duellieren bist und ich dir jetzt ausgeliefert bin? Willst du mich töten?"

„Nein. Ich bin hergekommen um dir zu helfen."

Er zog gespielt die Augenbraue hoch: „Helfen?" echote er: „Ich wüßte nicht wobei du mir helfen könntest, außer wenn du dich freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord übergibst. Oder willst du mir dieses Leben hier auch noch versauen?"

„Ich will dein Leben nicht versauen! Ich will das Leben von überhaupt niemandem versauen!"

Sein schmales Lächeln wandelte sich in ein bösartiges Grinsen: „Du versaust jedem sein beschissenes Leben! Hast du vergessen was in der Schule passiert ist? Du hielst es immer für eine so tolle Idee durch diese dämlichen Wälder zu spazieren und am Ende kostete es das Leben von vier Schülern oder sie sind verschwunden…Rubeta und Arachne Cox zum Beisp-"

Sie presste die Spitze des Zauberstabes schlagartig so fest in seinen Hals, das seine Worte in einem staubigen Röcheln untergingen und er versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Sprich nicht davon!" knurrte sie: „Lass die Wälder aus dem Spiel, das hat nichts damit zu tun!"

Ulysses Atmung wurde flach und rauh, doch offenbar war er nicht mehr fähig den Zauberstab, den er an ihre Schläfe hielt, zu benutzen. Für einen Zauber fehlte ihn die Luft und einen non-verbalen Zauber die Konzentration.

Erinys beobachtete wie seine fahle Haut langsam eine bläuliche Farbe bekam. Als sie hörte wie ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand glitt und auf dem Boden aufschlug, entließ sie seinen Hals. Ulysses sackte in sich zusammen und hustete kläglich.

Erinys hielt den Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, während sie sich langsam an der Wand aufrichtete und über ihm zum Stehen kam.

Ulysses finsterer Blick traf sie: „Verdammtes kleines Miststück." knurrte er zwischen seinen keuchenden Atemzügen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln: „Ich sagte ja das ich die bessere Duellantin bin, wann lernst du das endlich mal, Trotzkopf?"

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung führte sie Ulysses Arbeit, den Anti-Apparations-Zauber zu brechen, fort und beseitigte ihn nach einigen Sekunden vollständig.

Erst jetzt schwappte Erleichterung durch sie hindurch. Sie hatte Ulysses überwältigt, die anderen Todesser waren gestorben und jetzt mußte sie lediglich mit ihm zu Dumbledore apparieren. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, daß sie mal eine solche Glückssträhne gehabt hatte.

Sie schritt auf Ulysses zu und wollte ihn am Arm packen um zu Apparieren, doch Ulysses rückte von ihr ab, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die andere Hausmauer stieß und nicht weiter konnte: „Das ist echt eine beschissene Hilfe." knurrte er und sein Blick flog zu dem Zauberstab den sie drohend auf seine Stirn gerichtet hatte.

„Ist es nicht", entgegnete Erinys schlicht: „Ich habe die Sache mit Dumbledore abgesprochen."

Ulysses starrte sie einen Moment fassungslos an und fing dann an zu Lachen: „Dumbledore?" echote er: „Dann hast du wohl die ganze Scheiße mächtig beschönigt um ihn zu überzeugen, richtig?"

„Ich habe gar nichts beschönigt. Dumbledore hat die Sache in meiner Erinnerung gesehen."

Ulysses Gesichtsfarbe wurde mit einmal noch bleicher und eine ungeahnte Panik kroch in sein Gesicht. Plötzlich sah er nicht im geringsten gefährlich aus, sondern wirkte wie ein zu Tode erschrockenes Kind: „Du hast _was_?" wisperte er ohnmächtig.

„Dumbledore hat die Erinnerungen gesehen in der sie dich gefoltert haben."

Ulysses sackte ein Stück weiter kraftlos in sich zusammen und sein Blick wanderte verloren über den nassen Asphalt: „Du…du hast es jemandem _gezeigt_? Warum? Dumbledore hat gesehen was sie mit mir gemacht haben? Er hat _alles_ gesehen?"

„Das meiste." antwortete Erinys: „Es war notwendig."

Ulysses Hände verkrallten sich in seinen nassen Haaren und er zog die Knie an den Körper. Erinys hätte gerne etwas Tröstendes gesagt, aber sie wußte daß er es nicht hören wollte. Die Folterungen schmerzten Ulysses noch immer so sehr und sie konnte verstehen das er nicht wollte wie jemand nachträglich dabei zusah was man ihm angetan hatte. Besonders nicht Dumbledore, den er 7 Schuljahre lang seinen Lehrer genannt hatte.

Nachdem der erste Schock aus Ulysses Gesicht verschwunden war zwang er sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen und suchte Erinys Blick: „Dumbledore wird mir nicht helfen, nicht wenn ich ihm erzähle was ich getan habe, welche seiner Schüler und ehemaligen Schüler ich langsam umgebracht habe…was glaubst du was passiert wenn ich es ihm erzähle?"

„Warum solltest du es ihm erzählen?" fragte Erinys vorsichtig.

„Weil ich mich lieber von Einhundert Dementoren küssen lasse als mir von Dumbledore helfen zu lassen. Und du darfst bei meiner Hinrichtung dabeisein und zusehen wie deine ganze, beschissene Rettungsaktion den Bach runter geht."

Erinys zweifelte im ersten Moment das er es ernst meinte, aber dieses infernalische Glühen in seinen Augen überzeugte sie schnell vom Gegenteil: „Er wird dir trotzdem helfen, egal welche Geschichten du ihm erzählst."

Ulysses lachte müde auf: „Wirklich? Ich wette nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich im erzählen das ich Nathaniel Deepwood umgebracht habe. Erinnerst du dich noch an Nathaniel? Einer unserer Schulfreunde. Aber der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn tot sehen, also habe ich's gemacht und das ganze war ziemlich lustig."

Erinys sah an ihrem wankenden Zauberstab das sie zitterte: „Du lügst!" zischte sie.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Iny. Warum sollte ich? Und Liam Evonshare war auch zu Besuch in unseren Kerkern. Er wollte nicht mitspielen, also sollten Zebulon und ich ihm mal etwas nachhelfen. Ich hab ihn sein verdammtes Auge rausgebrannt und so läuft er heute noch rum."

Liam Evonshare und Nathaniel Deepwood, zwei Menschen mit denen sie ihre Schultage verbracht hatten…Erinys wurde schlecht über diese Grausamkeit und das Ulysses einfach da hockte und sie angrinste während er davon berichtete. Sie fühlte kochend heiße Wut in sich hochschlagen und es endete damit daß sie ihm einen harten Fußtritt in den Magen verpaßte.

Ulysses stöhnte auf und krümmte sich zusammen.

„Du bist ein Bastard, Ulysses!" knurrte sie.

„Nicht schlecht", keuchte Ulysses und wartete darauf das die Schmerzen wieder abflauten: „Du hast wirklich einen guten Tritt drauf…aber das ändert nicht die Tatsache: Man wird mich hinrichten lassen. Und weißt du was das beste an der ganzen Sache ist?"

„Was?" fragte Erinys argwöhnisch.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird dir sehr viel Schlimmeres antun!"

Vielleicht war Erinys einen Moment unachtsam gewesen, oder Ulysses hatte einfach schnellere Reflexe entwickelt, auf jeden Fall trat er ihr mit einem Mal so heftig gegen das Schienbein das der Knochen brach und sie zu Boden stürzte. Ulysses hatte ihr einen Augenblick später den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und drückte sie fest gegen den Untergrund: „Miese Lage, was?" fragte er siegessicher: „Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten ist man ganz unten. Interesse an einen Besuch beim Dunklen Lord?"

Für Erinys schmerzgetrübten Körper schienen Ulysses Worte keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben, doch die Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords entfachte brennende Panik. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch Ulysses hielt sie fest.

„Bitte nicht Ulysses! Tu das nicht! Du machst einen Fehler!"

Er lächelte die perfekte Imitation seines früheren Lächelns, aber es war ein Lächeln das so eiskalt war das es ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: „Ich mache keinen Fehler, Iny…ich begleiche lediglich einen Fehler." Sein Griff wurde sanfter und er barg ihren Kopf in seinen Händen, während er seinen Kopf ein Stück weit senkte und die Wange an ihren bebenden Hals legte: „Vor über einem Jahr mußte ich stellvertretend für dich eine Folter ertragen…aber heute ist der Tag an dem wir diese Vergangenheit umdrehen…"

Erinys spürte die Kälte seiner Haut, die Kälte eines toten Menschen. Aber diese Geste war so verwirrend vertraut, das es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb: „Ulysses, es tut mir alles so leid." flüsterte sie.

Sie spürte seinen Atemzug als er leise schnaubte, doch er antwortete nicht. Statt dessen rutschte er mit dem einen Bein über sie, so daß er rittlings zum Liegen kam. Etwas in Erinys Brustkorb zog sich zusammen: „Was hast du vor?" fragte sie gehetzt.

„Nicht das was du befürchtest." antwortete er. Der Knoten in ihrer Brust löste sich, denn sie glaubte ihm. Eine Weile lagen sie so, Ulysses in stiller Bewegungslosigkeit und Erinys mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein das nicht aufhören wollte zu brennen. Die Geräusche der Kranken-, Polizei-, und Feuerwehrwagen glitten an ihnen vorüber und die bittere Novemberkälte verlor an Bedeutung. Die Berührung war bar jeder Romantik und hatte auch nichts Verstörendes an sich, aber sie war so altbekannt, das es Erinys, trotz ihrer Panik vor dem Dunklen Lord, seltsam beruhigte.

„Warum willst du mir unbedingt helfen, Iny? Warum versteckst du dich nicht einfach bei Dumbledore oder sonst wo?" fragte er nach einer Zeit leise.

„Da solltest du eigentlich ganz alleine drauf kommen…du bedeutest mir viel."

„Es bedeutet mir aber nicht viel das du das sagst…es ändert nichts daran daß ich dich zum Dunklen Lord bringen werde und deswegen war der Versuch mir zu helfen sinnlos. Ich bin ein Todesser, auch wenn du anderer Meinung bist."

„Ich bin selbst eine Todesserin Ulysses und das schon seit langer Zeit…und ich habe nie jemanden erlebt der das tut was du hier gerade tust, obwohl du mich eigentlich beim Dunklen Lord abliefern sollst."

Ulysses Oberkörper ruckte hoch und er starrte Erinys ertappt an, doch dann wanderte sein Blick unsicher zum Ende der Gasse, hinüber zu den Eisatzkräften und der Rauchwolke die noch immer aus der U-Bahnstation aufstieg: „Bilde dir nicht zu viel darauf ein", sagte er zögernd: „Ich wollte nur noch ein paar Minuten bei dir alleine verbringen, bevor die anderen über dich herfallen…aber die Lust vergeht mir gerade. Und es ändert auch nichts an der Entscheidung daß ich dich beim Dunklen Lord abliefere", sein Blick kroch wieder zu ihr und er starrte verloren auf den Asphalt neben ihrem Kopf: „Betrachte es als egoistische Hommage an Früher, aber mehr ist es nicht." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und setzte einen flüchtigen Kuß auf ihre tränennasse Wange.

„Und das ist der Todeskuß?" fragte sie.

„Ganz genau." antwortete er, setzte sich auf und kam wieder auf die Beine. Er hielt ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Brust gerichtet, während er nach seinem Eigenen griff, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, und im rechten Ärmel versenkte.

Erinys wußte das jetzt die letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens anbrachen die sie außerhalb Lord Voldemorts Kerker verbringen würde. Ulysses hielt nichts mehr hier, für ihn gab es nichts mehr zu sagen oder zu tun, er war bereit aufzubrechen.

Und Erinys Hoffnung starb völlig ab, als Ulysses sie am Arm griff und sich auf das gemeinsame Apparieren konzentrierte.

**Kommentar:** Ähh…was sagt ihr zu Ulysses und Erinys? Vielleicht sollte jemand mal Ulysses erklären das man keine Frauen schlägt, aber Erinys ist ihm irgendwie sowieso überlegen XD

Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, das Erinys bereit war Hadrubal zu töten, bevor er Ulysses töten würde? Aber das erste was sie tut, als sie auf Ulysses trifft, ist besorgt nachzufragen was mit Hasdrubal passiert ist. Das ist ein wichtiger Schlüssel zu ihrem Charakter.


	70. Kapitel 70

70. Erinys Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: 

Der Weg aus der Dunkelheit

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum, auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Rachsüchtiger Auror, dessen Sohn von Todessern ermordet wurde_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser. Wegen eines Fluches ohne eigenen Willen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach dem Vorfall in der U-Bahnstation, bei dem es Tote und Verletzte gab, konnte sich Ulysses aus der brennenden Station befreien. Er trifft auf Erinys, die von der Haushälterin der Sacheverells erfuhr, daß sich Hasdrubal in London aufhält.

Nach einigem Hin und Her, ist Ulysses so weit mit Erinys zum Dunklen Lord zu apparieren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 10. Novembers 1978_

Der feste Griff um ihren Arm, die Kälte seiner Haut, die selbst durch ihre Kleidung drang, das alles sagte Erinys daß es zu spät war, das Ulysses seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Heute würde sie den Dunklen Lord wiedersehen, das endlose Martyrium würde beginnen…es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden bis Ulysses mit ihr apparieren würde.

„Lass sie los Ulysses!"

Erinys und Ulysses zuckten zusammen als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörten und Erinys brauchte einige Sekunden bevor sie begriff zu wem diese Stimme gehörte: Albus Dumbledore. Die Kälte und die Panik wurden aus ihrem Körper gespült und sie glaubte das die Erleichterung ihr die Luft abschnürte.

Ulysses siegessicherer Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen und wurde zu einer leeren Maske, während sein Blick etwas entsetzt starrendes bekam.

„Ich bitte dich Ulysses, laß sie los." sagte Dumbledore wieder. Es war kein Flehen um Gnade, es war vielmehr eine höfliche Bitte, als ginge es darum das Ulysses ihm seine Hausaufgaben vorlegte. Es zeigte Wirkung: Reflexartig ließ Ulysses ihren Arm los und schien fast selber darüber überrascht.

„Okay Junge und jetzt wirst du ganz langsam aufstehen und dich zu uns umdrehen." befahl eine zweite Stimme schroff. Ulysses Augenbrauen senkten sich für einen Moment in einem gefährlichen Trotz, dennoch befolge er den Befehl und richtete sich auf. Jetzt hatte Erinys den Blick frei auf eine handvoll Auroren, darunter Alastor Moody, die am Anfang der Gasse standen. Dumbledore selbst befand sich ganz vorne, das Gesicht verriet Konzentration und Ernst.

„Zauberstab fallen lassen!" rief Moody als er sah das Ulysses noch immer bewaffnet war. Ulysses Faust ballte sich noch fester um das magische Werkzeug, doch dann ließ er ihn fallen. Mit einem hölzernen Geräusch fiel der Zauberstab auf den regennassen Untergrund.

Die angespannte Körperhaltung der Auroren lockerte sich etwas.

„Alles okay Erinys?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

Sie nickte schwach. In ihrem Körper steckten zwar mindestens zwei gebrochene Knochen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die der Dunkle Lord ihr zugefügt hätte, oder ein weniger ruhiger Ulysses.

„Sind hier noch mehr von euch in der Nähe?" fragte Moody an Ulysses gewand.

„Nein." antwortete dieser finster: „Alle tot…deinen Freund Hasdrubal hats auch erwischt."

Alastor Moodys Miene versteinerte sich leicht, doch er sagte nichts.

„Du weißt warum wir hier sind, Ulysses?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wegen Erinys beschissener Rettungsaktion?" knurrte Ulysses angriffslustig.

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht: „Nun, deine Verlobte hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht, das solltest du nicht einfach so abtun."

„Großartig zu wissen das Erinys mal wieder alles richtig gemacht hat." schnarrte Ulysses: „Sie hätte sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen brauchen, wenn sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre den Dunklen Lord zu verraten."

Dumbledore und die anderen Auroren kamen langsam näher, bildeten einen Kreis um sie und drängten Ulysses von Erinys ab. Ulysses sagte nichts mehr, versuchte sich weder zu verteidigen noch zu fliehen. Offenbar überschüttete ihn die Erkenntnis daß er verloren hatte mit nagender Mut- und Kraftlosigkeit. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment als Dumbledore an ihn herantrat und ihn mit einem lähmenden Zauber belegen wollte. Plötzlich hatte Ulysses seinen Zauberstab gezogen, den er kurz vor der Ankunft der Auroren aufgehoben hatte, und presste ihn an Dumbledores Stirn: „Alte Todessermanier…der Ersatzzauberstab gehört in den rechten Ärmel, sag bloß das wußten Sie nicht!" äffte er die tadelnden Worte von Erinys nach, die ihn vor wenigen Minuten auf die gleiche Weise überwältigt hatte.

Die Auroren wirbelten herum und richteten augenblicklich die Zauberstäbe auf den Todesser. Erinys hielt den Atem an.

„Oh doch Ulysses, das wußte ich." sagte Dumbledore ruhig und schaffte es dabei noch milde zu lächeln: „Ich weiß sehr wohl von dieser Todessermanier…obgleich ich zugeben muss das ich heute nicht damit gerechnet habe. Ich werde wohl auch nicht mehr jünger."

Ulysses blinzelte irritiert, drückte dann aber den Zauberstab fester gegen die Stirnhaut des alten Mannes: „Verarschen Sie mich nicht Dumbledore, Sie sind in einer sehr schlechten Position und der Dunkle Lord wäre verdammt erfreut zu hören wenn ich Sie erledigen würde."

„Oh, ich bin überzeugt davon daß Tom das sehr gelegen kommen würde."

Wieder huschte ein verwirrter Ausdruck über Ulysses Gesicht: „Was? Wovon reden Sie!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht: „Tom Riddle ist der Geburtsname des Mannes den du deinen Meister nennst…sag bloß das wußtest du nicht, Ulysses?"

„Nein…ist ja auch egal." schnaubte Ulysses.

Die Auroren brüllten das Ulysses den Zauberstab senken sollte, doch Ulysses dachte nicht daran. Erinys versuchte auf ihn einzureden, doch er tat es mit einem finsteren Seitenblick ab.

„Du ewiger Trotzkopf!" schrie sie verzweifelt: „Lass es sein und leg den Zauberstab weg!"

„Sicher nicht." schnarrte Ulysses gelangweilt: „Eine bessere Möglichkeit Dumbledore zu erledigen hatte bisher wohl noch kein Todesser." Nachdrücklich presste er die Spitze des Zauberstabes fester gegen die Stirn des Weißmagiers, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht von seiner Ruhe abbringen.

„Verdammt, Ulysses! Wenn du Dumbledore jetzt tötest wirst du auch getötet werden, du Idiot! Willst du das?"

„Dafür bleibe ich dann in der Erinnerung des Dunklen Lords als der Todesser der seinen Erzfeind erledigt hab, Iny. Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile."

Erinys konnte nicht glauben in welche Richtung das Ganze zusteuerte. Der Tag war am Ende beinahe _gut_ ausgegangen und nun richtete Ulysses seinen Zauberstab ausgerechnet auf Albus Dumbledore! Sie hatte nicht so lange um ihn gekämpft und sich zwei Knochen brechen lassen, nur damit Ulysses jetzt wieder seinem Hang zur trotzigen Idiotie nachging…_was allerdings mal wieder typisch wäre_, sagte sie sich nüchtern.

Ulysses sog bebend Luft ein, lächelte Dumbledore bösartig an und sagte dann den Zauberspruch den niemand hören wollte: „_Avada Kedavr-_"

Doch bevor Ulysses die Formel des Todesfluchs ganz zuende sprechen konnte, schlugen von allen Seiten Zauber auf ihn ein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde passierte gar nichts. Ulysses starrte Dumbledore an, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben, und Dumbledore starrte wiederum den Todesser milde überrascht an…und dann brach Ulysses in sich zusammen, doch Dumbledore packte ihn schnell bevor er ganz auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Ulysses!" schrie Erinys entsetzt und versuchte auszumachen ob er noch am Leben war.

Dumbledore legte ihn auf den regennassen Asphalt, trotz ihres gebrochenen Beines zog sich Erinys an ihn heran und fühlte seine Halsschlagader: „Er lebt noch." atmete sie erleichtert durch als sie den regelmäßigen und starken Puls fühlte. Unwillkürlich brach sie in Tränen aus: „Ich hab schon gedacht ihr hättet ihn umgebracht!" schluchzte sie und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihr nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

„Nein, nein, Erinys.", versicherte Dumbledore schmunzelnd: „Man kann von Glück sprechen das die Zauberformel für den Todesfluch so ungeheuer lang ist, da hatten die Auroren noch genug Zeit zum reagieren."

Die Auroren lächelten dankend über das kleine Kompliment und ließen die Zauberstäbe sinken.

Erinys hob Ulysses Kopf an und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete so ruhig als ob er tief und fest schliefe. _Oh Merlin_, dachte sie, _es ist wirklich alles gut gegangen und ich habe Ulysses wieder! Es geht ihm gut und er schläft ganz friedlich! Unglaublich!_ Nach all dem was hätte passieren können grenzte es wirklich an ein Wunder das sie sich nicht heute gegenseitig umgebracht hatten oder das sie in diesem Moment unter dem _Cruciatus_ von Lord Voldemort schrie und zuckte…dieses Ende war so überraschend unschuldig, wie es kein zweites hätte sein können. Erinys hob die Hände und fühlte über seine kalte Stirn und fuhr dann durch die regennassen, dunkelbraunen Haare. Würde sie die Augen schließen, dann könnte sie denken daß sich nie etwas verändert hätte, daß sie vielleicht in ihrer alten Wohnung auf der Couch lagen, sie ihm von irgendwelchen Erlebnissen erzählte und sie beide lachen würden wenn eines besonders peinlich oder lustig war. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte…schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Tatsache: „Ich hab mir das Bein gebrochen…und das Brustbein."

„Oh, das richten wir schon wieder." sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ähm…tut das weh?" fragte sie und blinzelte zu dem Weißmagier hoch.

„Überhaupt nicht." schmunzelte dieser.

„Und ich hab Uly in den Magen getreten…er hat einen ziemlich empfindlichen Magen und ich trage Stiefel aus Eisendrachenleder." Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die überaus festen Schuhe die sie trug.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, doch sein ewiges Schmunzeln blieb bestehen: „Ein Heiler wird nach ihm sehen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Und wie habt ihr uns überhaupt gefunden?" harkte sie zögernd nach.

„Oh, das lag vor allem daran das ich heute einen etwas helleren Tag hatte und ein paar Dinge durchschaut habe, so was kommt selbst bei mir vor", zwinkerte er: „Hasdrubal war nicht in seinem Haus, obwohl du ihn ja angeblich besuchen wolltest. Ich habe mich gefragt wo ihr abgeblieben sein könntet und als mir seine Haushälterin verriet das er nach London gegangen ist, wurde ich aufmerksam…besonders als wir die Information erhielten das jemand einen Anti-Apparations Zauber in London errichtet hat und angeblich ein Werwolf durch die Straßen läuft."

„Der Werwolf war Dilanio Lowell", berichtete Erinys und beobachtete Dumbledores recht entsetztes Gesicht: „Ulysses hat erzählt das Hasdrubal, Dilanio und noch ein Todesser von einem Zug überrollt wurden." Ihr Blick schwappte hinüber zu der Rauchwolke, die inzwischen an Kraft verloren hatte, aber sich noch immer aus der U-Bahnstation ergoß.

„Es freut mich nicht das zu hören." antwortete Dumbledore stockend und wirkte plötzlich noch älter als er war, als sei er in sich zusammengesackt: „Ich wußte weder das er ein Todesser war noch ein Werwolf."

Erinys mußte hart schlucken als sie an ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden dachte, der heute, nach langem Kampf, sein Leben verloren hatte: „Er war ein Conventiculum, genau wie ich…und ein guter Mensch, selbst als Todesser. Ich will nicht das man im Nachhinein schlecht über ihn redet oder so."

„Ich denke der _Tagesprophet_ wird ohnehin Interesse haben zu erfahren heute geschehen ist, die Hintergrundgeschichten inklusive…für dich und Ulysses wird eine Gerichtverhandlung einberufen werden, das ganze wird einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen, du weißt was das bedeutet, oder?"

Erinys ließ mutlos den Kopf hängen und drückte Ulysses Schultern automatisch etwas fester an sich: „Es bedeutet das wir solange nach Askaban müssen, richtig?"

„Ja." Antwortete Dumbledore schlicht und eine deutliche Sorge war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Um mich selbst mach ich mir keine Sorgen…nur um Ulysses. Er ist krank und sollte nicht in die Nähe eines Dementors. Kann man da nicht etwas ändern?"

Dumblelores Stirn legte sich in tiefe, nachdenkliche Falten: „Ich fürchte nicht, Erinys, ich fürchte nicht. Aber sei nicht zu sehr besorgt. Ulysses wird nicht in Askaban sterben, egal auf welche Weise, das verspreche ich dir. Wichtiger ist seine Verhandlung. Und jetzt ist es besser das wir gehen und eure Wunden versorgen, Kinder."

**Kommentar: **Jahaaa…der gute Ulysses war gaaanz kurz davor Dumbledore zu töten. Ich bezweifle zwar das Dumbledore ernsthaft in Gefahr war, schließlich ist Ulysses nur irgendein dahergelaufener Todesser und nicht Snape, aber knapp war es dennoch. Aber wie gesagt, Ulysses hat nicht das gleiche Kaliber wie Snape, wie er vielleicht bemerkt habt ist er ziemlich normalbegabt (Erinys ist begabter als er). Von all meinen Charakteren war Hasdrubal der mit Abstand begabteste Zauberer, danach kommt Lazarus.

**Elize7: **Ja, Kalliope hat es nicht leicht, dabei ist sie ein so liebes Mädchen. Naja, du liest ja auch Tdau, dann wirst du bald mehr erfahren…eigentlich weißt du es schon ;)

Ja Hasdrubal mußte erlöst werden, weil er sonst vielleicht nie zur Ruhe gekommen wäre. Und die restlichen Antworten gibt es, logisch, wenn du weiterliest ;)

**Nicman: **Ja, die toten Muggel sind nicht so berauschend, aber da wird man bald mehr drüber erfahren. Ich übergehe keine Statistentode, ich finde sinnloses Abschlachten bescheuert, deswegen hält sich die Opferzahl unter den Muggeln im Zug eher gering.

**Ravenclaw: **Du hast recht, Ulysses begrüßte Erinys tatsächlich mit freundlichem Ton, aber mit triefendem Sarkasmus. Und Dilanio mag ich auch sehr gerne, obwohl er so wenig sagt und man so wenig über ihn weiß. Aber er wird seinen Zustand wahrscheinlich selbst nicht richtig mitbekommen haben, das ist der einzige Trost.

**Highlander0105: **Das Voldemort Ulysses am Leben gelassen hätte, hat diplomatische Gründe. Denn sonst hätte es sich ziemlich schnell herumgesprochen das seine Versprechungen (wenn du redest Erinys, dann kommt Ulysses frei) nur gespielt sind und dann hätte seine Strategie Angehörige zu entführen, sehr bald überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Man bringt niemanden zum Reden, wenn der Angehörige der stellvertretend gefoltert wird, ohnehin stirbt. Das würde keinen Sinn machen, Voldemort muss sich schon daran halten, denn sonst hätte er keine Basis zum Verhandeln mehr. Es hat also etwas mit Langzeitplanung zu tun, denn Voldemort wendet diese Taktik öfters an, nicht nur bei Ulysses und Erinys.

Das waren meine Gedanken hinter der Sache und es macht Voldemort nicht netter, er weiß eben wie man mit menschlichen Gefühlen herumspielen kann. Außerdem wäre ein psychisch und physisch schwerverletzter Ulysses im St. Mungos immer noch eine 1a Publicity und hätte der ganzen Zauberwelt verdeutlicht was passiert, wenn man sich Voldemort wiedersetzt.


	71. Kapitel 71

71. Leonidas Marlowe/ Laurie Marlowe: Abstinenz des Heiligen

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Der älteste der Geschwister. Todesser…was ist mit ihm passiert?_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Der jüngere Zwillingsbruder von Lazarus. Weiß das er ein Todesser ist_

Laurie Marlowe: _Die jüngere Schwester von Lazarus und Leonidas. Hasst Lazarus_

Jumoke: _Die Schulfreundin von Lazarus, niemand weiß ob sie mal ein Liebespaar waren…_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Wurde in Docksland gefangengenommen_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser. Wurde in Docksland von einem Zug überrollt_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror, der den Mord an seinem Sohn rächen wollte. Tot._

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Weit entfernt von den Ereignissen in London, genaugenommen in Afrika, tappt die Marlowe Familie noch immer im Dunkeln, wo sich der Mustersohn Lazarus herumtreiben könnte…nur Leonidas weiß das sein Bruder ein Todesser ist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Mittag des 12. Novembers 1978_

Lazarus Marlowe war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Seit knapp zwei Wochen fehlte jegliche Spur von ihm, nicht einmal das entfernteste Lebenszeichen drang zu ihnen nach Afrika. Es war als hätte sich der Erdboden aufgetan und den ältesten der drei Marlowe Geschwister einfach verschluckt.

Nach wie vor war Leonidas der einzige unter ihnen, der überhaupt wußte das Lazarus ein Todesser war und in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte. Obwohl es Leonidas in der Kehle brannte und er unbedingt seiner Familie etwas über diesen wichtigen Umstand erzählen wollte, hielt er sein Versprechen und schwieg.

Er hielt sich nicht nur an dieses Versprechen, er klammerte sich regelrecht daran. Abgesehen von dem Bauch ihrer Mutter, war dieses Versprechen das einzige was die beiden Zwillinge je verbunden hatte und auch wenn Lazarus aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot war, brachte Leonidas es nicht übers Herz dieses Versprechen, diese Verbindung, zu brechen.

Er konnte zwar nicht behaupten, daß er Lazarus je gemocht hatte, aber Lazarus Abstinenz war von einer seltsamen Unerträglichkeit.

„Weißt du wo ich heute war?" fragte Laurie ihn, die gerade durch das Eingangsportal des Anwesens getreten war.

Leonidas, der auf der Treppe gehockt und mit trübem Blick aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Bei Lazarus kleiner Freundin Jumoke!" eröffnete Laurie und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Ich wollte wissen ob sich der Heilige Lazarus ganz zufällig bei ihr aufhält…vielleicht ganz zufällig _in_ ihrem Bett oder so, aber nichts! Kein Heiliger Lazarus weit und breit! Dabei war ich mir echt sicher das er bei ihr ist…", sie kratzte sich nachdenklich über die Wange: „Jumoke sagte auch das er die ganze Zeit nicht bei ihr war…ich glaube sie hat einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen als ich plötzlich bei ihr aufgekreuzt bin. Sie haßt mich."

„Wie wahr." antwortete Leonidas schleppend: „Außerdem sind Lazarus und Jumoke nicht zusammen und waren auch nie richtig zusammen…glaube ich. Es war klar das er nicht bei ihr ist."

Laurie rümpfte die Nase und wischte sich eine verirrte, blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Wenigstens such ich nach St.Lazarus! Mutter stirbt sonst noch an einem Herzinfarkt, also sollten wir ihn schleunigst herbringen."

Leonidas stand mühselig auf und streckte die Beine durch: „Blöderweise hat aber niemand von uns die geringste Ahnung wo Lazarus stecken könnte, deswegen würde die Suche etwas umständlich ausfallen, hm?" fragte er seine jüngere Schwester beflissen.

Diese senkte betreten den Blick: „Das ist mir klar…naja ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein, außer das er vielleicht von einem Stapel Bücher erschlagen wurde. Ich sags ja, er hat lediglich mal seine wilde Phase und treibt sich irgendwo herum!"

Dieses „irgendwo herumtreiben" konnte man inzwischen auch auf eine Zelle in Askaban oder dem Inneren einer Leichenhalle beschränken. Auf jeden Fall mußte Lazarus, ob tot oder lebendig, wahrscheinlich noch in Großbritannien sein, denn sein Todesserdasein band ihn quasi an dieses Land. Wenigstens ein Anhaltspunkt…Großbritannien war nur leider immer noch ein verdammt riesiges Areal das man zu durchkämmen hatte, selbst wenn man sich nur auf die dortigen Leichenhallen spezialisierte.

Weil beide noch kein Mittagessen gehabt hatten, betraten sie die Küche und durchsuchten systematisch die Schränke. Laurie fand in einem großen Keramikgefäß einige Sahneplätzchen und stopfte sie in sich hinein als handle es sich bei ihrem Magen um ein Loch ohne Boden.

Leonidas Blick fiel auf den aktuellen _Tagespropheten_, der auf dem Tisch lag. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater Kopeck ihn vor kurzem studiert.

Obwohl er Zeitungen sonst nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange angefaßt hätte, griff er danach und blätterte herum. Laurie starrte ihn an und einige Kekskrümel fielen ihr aus dem Mund: „Sag bitte nicht das du vorhast Lazarus zu ersetzen, oder?" fragte sie deutlich schockiert.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Laurie."

Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die Zeitung: „Aber das da ist Teufelswerk!"

„Ich werde mir danach die Hände waschen, keine Sorge." sagte er und blätterte weiter. Während Laurie ihm vorschlug, das sie sich heute Abend mit ihren Freunden in der Stadt treffen und etwas um die Häuser ziehen sollten, stieß Leonidas Blick auf eine fette Titelüberschrift: _Gefecht zwischen Todessern und Auror. 7 Tote, Dutzende Schwerverletzte_. Alarmiert las er den ganzen Artikel durch.

_Tagesprophet vom 12. November 1978_

**Gefecht zwischen Todessern und Auror. 7 Tote, Dutzende Schwerverletzte**

Eskalation in Muggellondon. Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell tot

_Nachdem es am 10. November in dem ehemaligen Hafengebiet Londons zu einem tragischen Zugunglück gekommen ist, gab das Ministerium nun bekannt das es sich hierbei um einen Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Auror Hasdrubal Sacheverell und mehreren Todessern handelte. Auf Grund dieses Gefechtes entgleiste eine der U-Bahnen (Muggelzüge die unter der Erde fahren) und es kam zu einem verheerenden Brand in der U-Bahnstation. Nach Angaben der Muggelpolizei starben hierbei 5 Muggel und das Zauberministerium bestätigt außerdem das bei diesem Unglück Hasdrubal Sacheverell und mindestens ein Todesser ums Leben kamen. _

_Wie es überhaupt zu dieser Kampfsituation kam, ist weitestgehend noch nicht bekannt. Eine Quelle berichtet aber, das Hasdrubal wahrscheinlich eigenhändig den Mördern seines Sohnes Quirin Sacheverell (am 16. Oktober 78 von Todessern ermordet) auf der Spur war. Tatsächlich spürte er 3 der Mörder am 10. November auf, bei denen es sich um den Werwolfs-Todesser Dilanio Lowell (während des Kampfes getötet), Ulysses Rathburn (von einer Einsatztruppe festgenommen) und einem namentlich Unbekannten (wahrscheinlich ebenfalls getötet), handelten._

_Der Minister beklagt das bei diesem, aus persönlichen Gründen geführter, Kampf so viele Muggel ums leben kamen oder zum Teil schwerste Verletzungen erlitten. Er warnt daher die magische Bevölkerung eingehend davor, solche Gefechte auf eigene Faust heraufzubeschwören, anstatt die zuständigen Auroren zu kontaktieren. _

_Die Gerichtverhandlung gegen den festgenommenen Todesser Ulysses Rathburn findet am Abend des 13. Novembers statt, unter Ausschluß der Öffentlichkeit._

_Weitere Details auf Seite 3_

Leonidas ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte wie betäubt an die Wand. Am Rande seines Bewußtseins hörte er Laurie, die den Grund des Keramikgefäßes nach weiteren Keksen absuchte, während sein Kopf anfing zu dröhnen und eine eisige Kälte durch seine Venen glitt.

Er ahnte das Lazarus irgendwas mit diesem Kampf zu tun hatte…Ulysses Rathburn war dort gewesen, ein Auror, dessen Sohn von Todessern ermordet wurden war, war dort gewesen und die Rede war auch von einem namentlich unbekannten Todesser…

Leonidas wußte kaum Einzelheiten über Lazarus Todesserndasein, aber alles was er gehört hatte paßte _zu_ gut in dieses Muster.

_Lazarus ist tot!_

Er hatte zwar darauf gewettet daß eines Tages irgendwas Schlimmes passieren würde, aber plötzlich war es eine nahezu bestätigte Gewißheit. Denn wo war Lazarus all die Tage? Warum kam er nicht her wenn er das Unglück überlebt hatte?

_Er ist bei dem Unglück gestorben! Er ist einfach nicht mehr da und kommt nie wieder zurück!_

„Leonidas, was ist los?" fragte Laurie milde besorgt, während sie mit den Eckzähnen einen der Sahnekekse bearbeitete.

„Nichts." antwortete Leonidas flach.

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus als wäre nichts passiert. Eher so als liefe gerade ein Drache durch unseren Vorgarten und-" sie stockte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter wo sie das Grundstück sehen konnte: „Da ist gar kein Drache, Leon."

„Ich glaube ich hab nen Hitzschlag."

Sie zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „So? Ich glaube das liegt daran das du die Zeitung angefaßt hast, jetzt hast du das Lazarus-Syndrom."

Leonidas ließ die Zeitung schlagartig fallen und stolperte Rückwärts: „Ich…ich glaube ich brauch mal ne kleine Abkühlung oder so." mit diesen Worten verließ er eiligst die Küche.

Laurie schüttelte den Kopf: „Männer sind immer so eigenartig. Ich glaub, ich muss ihn mal wieder verkuppeln, damit er sich etwas austobt"

**Kommentar: **Leonidas und Laurie…wären sie Muggel, wären diese beiden Idioten sicher in einer Motorradgang oder so XD Wie gesagt, es macht Spaß mit ihnen zu arbeiten, sie leben so unbeschwert vor sich hin und denken nicht viel weiter als bis zum nächsten Abend. Äh…als weitere Neuigkeit: Die Anzahl der noch verbleibenden Kapitel beträgt genau Drei :)


	72. Kapitel 72

72. Erinys Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: Opferbilanz

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Abtrünnige Conventiculum. Die Verlobte von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Wurde in Docksland überwältigt und festgenommen_

Cyrano Hargreave: _Ehemaliger Askabanwächter, hat nun gekündigt. Der Cousin von Hywell_

Hywell Hargreave: _Todesser der Unteren Ränge. Was ist mit ihm passiert?_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror, der den Mord an seinem Sohn rächen wollte. Tot_

Liam Evonshare: _Ehemaliger Gryffindor, von Ulysses gefoltert_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Während des Schlagabtausches in London, gerieten auch Erinys und Ulysses wieder aneinander, zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr. Eine Eingreiftruppe der Auroren und Dumbledore konnten Ulysses überwältigen. Bis zu seiner Gerichtsverhandlung, mußte er in Askaban ausharren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 13. Novembers 1978_

Erinys hockte in dem Gerichtssaal, rechts von ihr saß Dumbledore und links von ihr hatte gerade Alastor Moody platz genommen. Die Reihen, die an ein antikes Amphitheater erinnerten, füllten sich langsam mit Magiern…Erinys ahnte daß Todesser unter ihnen waren, doch sie wagte es nicht sich auffällig umzusehen. Statt dessen zog sie die Mütze tiefer uns Gesicht und senkte den Blick, in der Hoffnung keiner der Todesser würde sie erkennen. Nicht das Anlaß zu Sorge bestand: Sie wurde nicht nur von einigen Auroren flankiert, sondern auch von Albus Dumbledore. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord selber hätte es gewagt bei diesem Aufgebot einzuschreiten.

Ihre eigene Gerichtsverhandlung lag keine Stunde zurück und obwohl die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, das die Sache für sie übel ausging, hatten sich schließlich Beweise gefunden das sie Jahrelang gegen den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte. Da sie auf diese Weise, grobgeschätzt, weit mehr Menschen gerettet hatte als sie auf Befehl töten mußte, hatte man sie freigesprochen. Der Gerichtsvorsteher hatte es mit den Worten umschrieben „du kannst gehen wohin du willst!"…theoretisch könnte sie das, aber der Dunkle Lord würde sie Unpraktischerweise wieder aufspüren, wenn sie sich außerhalb von gesicherten Bereichen bewegen würde. Ihre Freiheit mußte warten bis der Krieg sein Ende gefunden hatte.

Dumbledore wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und der weiße Bart raschelte, als er über die mitternachtsblaue Robe strich: „Ich hab ganz vergessen dir etwas vorzuschlagen, Erinys. Möchtest du nicht nach Hogwarts kommen? Ich könnte dafür sorgen das Argus dich als seine Hausmeistergehilfin einstellt."

„Hausmeistergehilfen?" echote Erinys: „Nennen wir es schlicht „Lehrling" und ich bin dabei."

Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnügt: „Wollen wir mal sehen wie Argus es aufnimmt."

„Sicher nicht allzu gut…er hat mich nie gemocht. Aber ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, Dumbledore, denn so muss ich wenigstens nicht unter einer Brücke schlafen." Sie war wirklich unsagbar dankbar, aber diese nagende Unruhe um Ulysses erstickte alle positiven Empfindungen und so wandelte sich ihre Erleichterung schnell in Angst.

„Wir werden dir einen Tarnnamen geben…was würdest du von Mrs. Ina Norris halten?"

„Keine große Umstellung, die erste Silbe von Norris und Norcross ist gleich." versicherte sie. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es sein würde unter einem fremden Namen und mit einer fremden Vergangenheit zu leben…aber eigentlich war alles jenseits dieses Gerichtsraumes unbedeutend, selbst ein neues Leben, selbst das Ende des Krieges…denn jeden Augenblick würde in diesem Saal die Verhandlung von Ulysses beginnen und es bestand die grausige Möglichkeit das er wieder zurück nach Askaban mußte oder einem Dementor vorgeführt wurde.

Wie konnte sie an ihr zukünftiges Leben denken, wenn man Ulysses eigenes vielleicht heute auslöschen würde?

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre trübsinnigen Gedankengänge verfolgt sagte er gedämpft: „Ulysses hat Askaban nicht gut vertragen."

„Alles andere hätte mich gewundert." antwortete sie schwach: „Für mich war es schon schrecklich, aber für ihn muss es ein einziger Alptraum gewesen sein."

Erinys ahnte das die Verhandlung in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen würde, schon hatten sich die Plätze gefüllt und die Lautstärke sackte langsam ab, wurde zu einem kollektiven Getuschel.

Barty Crouchs Stimme durchzog den dunklen Saal: „Bringt den Angeklagten." rief er und kaum ein Herzschlag verging, da wurde die Tür in der Ecke bereits geöffnet und drei Dementoren betraten den Raum, schwebten geräuschlos zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte und stießen den Gefangenen voran.

Umgeben von Dementoren wirkte Ulysses Rathburn, ob Todesser oder nicht, wie ein sterbender Mann. Seine Hautfarbe war schneeweiß, und den halbgeschlossenen Augen und nachgebenden Beinen nach zu urteilen, war er am Rande einer Ohnmacht. Für Erinys ähnelte er im ersten Moment nicht mehr dem Mann mit dem sie verlobt war, sondern vielmehr einer Eisleiche die man erfroren in den Schneemassen geborgen hatte.

Ulysses sank in dem Stuhl zusammen, zu dem die drei Dementoren ihn geführt hatten, und er saß reglos da als sich Ketten um seine Gelenke zogen, um ihn zu fixieren.

„Ulysses Rathburn, Sie sind heute hier weil man Sie zu Recht verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein. Dieses Gericht wurde einberufen, um sich auf ein rechtes Urteil zu einigen." begann Barty Crouch, der sich inzwischen von seinem eigenen Platz erhoben hatte und nun die übrigen überblickte: „Die erste Frage die dieses Gericht Ihnen stellen möchte ist, ob Sie zugeben sich in Todesserkreisen bewegt zu haben und selber einer von ihnen waren."

Welche Reaktion Crouch auch auf diese Frage erhofft haben mochte, Ulysses enttäuschte ihn damit das er überhaupt keine Regung von sich gab. Er hockte, so weit es ihm die Fesseln ermöglichten, zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl, atmete schwer und sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet.

„Schicken Sie die Dementoren hinaus, Barty." meldete sich Dumbledore. Kaum hatte Dumbledore das erste Wort ausgesprochen, ruckte Ulysses Kopf nach oben und sein suchender Blick huschte über die Reihen, bis er den alten Weißmagier ausgemacht hatte. Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck war fast vollkommen leer, aber in seinen hellen Augen schimmerte etwas Flehendes und zu tiefst verängstigtes. Dann trafen sich Ulysses und Erinys Blick und die Intensität seiner sichtbaren Panik bohrte sich ihr ins Herz.

Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren und während sie sich so anstarrten, wußte sie daß er um _keinen_ Preis zurück zu den Dementoren wollte, egal was er noch großspurig in Docksland behauptet hatte. Die wenigen Tage in Askaban hatten ihn vollkommen zugesetzt.

Auf eine Handbewegung Crouchs hin, schwebten die modrigen Dementoren wieder aus dem Gerichtssaal und kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, wandte Ulysses langsam den Blick von ihr ab und fixierte Barty Crouch an: „Ich bin ein Todesser." sagte er so leise, das seine Worte fast zerbrachen.

Die meisten Anwesenden tuschelten daraufhin leise miteinander und Crouch fragte weiter: „Geben Sie auch zu, gefoltert und gemordet zu haben, im Namen des Unnennbaren?"

Ulysses nickte schwach.

„Wie viele?"

Bei dieser Frage stutzte Ulysses benommen, bemühte sich scheinbar um eine Antwort, doch fand er keine: „Ich weiß nicht mehr. Viele"

„Vor Ihrer Entführung vor einem Jahr, waren Sie da auch schon ein Todesser oder haben Sie sich zumindest in ihren Kreisen bewegt?"

Ulysses warf Erinys einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu, straffte dann deine Schultern und antwortete zögernd: „Ich war kein Todesser…ich hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun, nur meine Verlobte und ihr Bruder…" seine Stimme verlief sich im beklemmendem Schweigen.

Barty Crouch führte weiter mit der Befragung fort, wurde niemals müde um weitere Einzelheiten zu bitten und grub so immer tiefer in Ulysses Todesser Vergangenheit herum. Erinys war überrascht, weil Ulysses die meisten Fragen scheinbar wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete und sie betete das er daran festhalten würde…ein lügender und sich windender Ulysses hätte weit weniger Chancen gehabt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hing matt auf seinem Stuhl und wäre wahrscheinlich schlichtweg in sich zusammen gesackt, wenn die Fesseln ihn nicht gehalten hätten. Als hätte der Aufenthalt in Askaban ihn zur ewigen Kälte verdammt, zitterte er heftig und wußte nicht ob es nun Äußere oder Innere Ursachen hatte…er hatte nur Angst wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Sie konnten ihm das nicht antun! Er wußte das er in Askaban sterben würde…bereits die wenigen Tage die er dort verbrachte, hatten ausgereicht um das Panischste in ihm hervorzukehren. Man würde ihn wissentlich in den Tod schicken und jeder sah ihm das an.

Und hatte Erinys ihm nicht gesagt sie würde ihm helfen? War das nicht eine Lüge? Denn jetzt saß er hier, gekettet an einen Stuhl, und kein Gericht der Welt hätte ihn jemals wieder freigelassen. Erinys hatte ihn angelogen…sie wollte ihm nicht helfen!

Er hob erschöpft den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick. Sie saß zusammengekrümmt neben Dumbledore, ihre Haut war blaß und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst, aber Ulysses glaubte in dem weichen, tränennassen Schimmer noch eine deutliche Spur Mitgefühl herauszulesen.

Er hätte alles getan damit irgend jemand ihm half…damit Erinys ihm half.

Sein Blick huschte einige Sitzreihen tiefer, wo er Lucius Malfoy entdeckte, der mit seinem Vater Abraxas da hockte wie auf einem edlen Thron.

Lucius lächelte amüsiert.

_Amüsiert?_

_Warum tut er nichts? Er ist auch ein Todesser, warum tut er dann nichts! _

Plötzlich tat sich in Ulysses ein klaffender Spalt der Erkenntnis auf: Lucius würde ihm nicht helfen, obwohl er ein Todesser war. Keiner der Todesser würde ihm helfen…nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord. _Niemand!_

Er war und wäre für die anderen durchs Feuer gegangen, aber nun, wo er hier als Gefangener saß, war die brüderliche Verbindung wie abgestorben, als hätte sie nie existiert. Die Loyalität hörte genau hier, in diesem Gerichtssaal, auf.

Es war ihnen vollkommen egal.

Aber Erinys war es nicht egal…oder? Wo Lucius ihn nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln bedachte, schenkte sie ihm einen Ausdruck echter Trauer und echter Liebe…es war genau der gleiche Blick, mit dem sie ihn damals in dem Kerkern angesehen hatte, als er vor Schmerzen und Angst wimmernd auf dem Boden gelegen hatte…aber nach wie vor war dieser Blick ehrlich.

_Aber sie hat mir das alles angetan! Wegen ihr ist es so gekommen!_

„Cyrano Hargreave, einer der verschwundenen Wächter Askabans, hat uns bei seiner Anhörung davon berichtet, das sein Cousin Hywell von Todessern entführt wurde und offenbar selber einer von ihnen war." fuhr Barty Crouch fort: „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme das Cyranos Vermutung der Wahrheit entspricht?"

„Hywell ist tot." antwortete Ulysses flach, während sich sein Blick langsam aber sicher mit Schwärze verschleierte: „Er starb vor ein paar Tagen an seinen Verletzungen."

„Er wurde gefoltert?"

„Er wurde _bestraft_ und das nicht grundlos."

„Waren Sie dafür verantwortlich?"

„Teilweise." antwortete Ulysses schleichend: „Aber ich werde keine weiteren Namen nennen."

Crouch schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf: „Es wäre besser für Sie wenn Sie es tun."

Ulysses würde es nie tun. Er würde _niemals_ einen anderen Todesser verraten. Sie mochten ihn jetzt ignorieren und in Askaban zurücklassen, aber es waren auch die Todesser gewesen die sich ein Jahr lang um ihn gekümmert hatten. Sie hatten ihn schrecklich zugerichtet, aber anstatt ihn elendig umkommen zu lassen, hatten sich die Heiler darum bemüht seinen geschundenen Körper wieder einigermaßen gesund zu pflegen.

Und Voldemort hatte ihm sein Dunkles Zeichen eingebrannt, obwohl Ulysses ein _Niemand_ war, ein _Unfall_.

Während sich Erinys in ihrem Hausboot versteckt, Elicius nach Askaban gekommen war und die Zauberwelt ihren gewohnten Gang genommen hatte, waren die Todesser diejenigen gewesen, denen er letztendlich sein Leben zu verdanken hatte…und seine Narben. Und seine Alpträume.

„Weitere Namen!" drängte Crouch ungeduldig: „Nennen Sie uns Namen und wir mildern Ihr Strafmaß."

Ulysses beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie Lucius unauffällig seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und eine unmißverständlich drohende Geste vollzog. Sein Lächeln war kalt und gnadenlos.

Ulysses schenkte ihm ein herablassendes Schnauben und wandte sich wieder an Crouch: „Ich hab doch gesagt das ich niemanden verraten werde."

„Sie werden es sich vielleicht überlegen, denn Sie wissen sicherlich daß die Auroren über die offizielle Erlaubnis verfügen, auf eure dreckigen Tricks zurückzugreifen."

Obwohl Ulysses sich bei diesem Gedanken miserabel fühlte, grinste er schmal: „Bei Ihren jämmerlichen Weißmagiern werde ich mir höchstens eine blutige Nase holen, Crouch!" schnarrte er.

Ein aufgebrachtes Raunen ging durch den Gerichtssaal, Lucius nickte Ulysses anerkennend zu und Erinys vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen, während ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Sie werden sich weit mehr holen als eine blutige Nase, Rathburn!" blaffte Crouch.

„Oh ich bitte Sie, Crouch! Ich kenn mich weit besser mit dreckigen Tricks aus, als alle Auroren zusammen die Sie mir herschicken! Warum fangen wir nicht gleich damit an? Los, ich warte!"

„Spuck nicht so große Töne, Freundchen!" fuhr ihn Alastor Moody plötzlich an, der neben Erinys hockte und Ulysses nun mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte.

„Ist die Trauerfeier für Ihren Freund Hasdrubal eigentlich schon abgehalten?" giftete Ulysses statt dessen: „Ich wette der Sargdeckel war geschlossen, weil der verdammte Mistkerl in alle Richtungen weggespritzt ist, als der Zug ihn zermatscht hat!"

Moody sprang auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ulysses: „Hör sofort mit deinem dreckigen Gerede auf, Rathburn, oder ich garantiere für nichts!"

Dumbledore redete eingehend auf Moody ein, er solle sich beruhigen und Erinys, die zwischen beiden Männern hockte, weinte erbärmlich.

Ulysses war von Rage erfaßt, seine Wut schien grenzenlos und eine allbekannte Spur von Wahnsinn mischte sich in seine Gefühle. Er sah sich in dem Dunklen Raum um, bis er ganz oben auf der Tribüne, im Schatten fast verborgen, das Gesicht von Liam Evonshare entdeckte. Sein alter Schulkollege war Anfang des Jahres etwas zu weit in den Sog der Todesserschaft geraten, doch als er versucht hatte dagegen zusteuern und auszusteigen, war es bereits zu spät für ihn gewesen. Ulysses sollte ihn überzeugen sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen und diese Überzeugung hatte im wesentlichen so ausgesehen, das Ulysses den anderen Mann gefoltert hatte. Die Spuren dieses Vorfalls sah man jetzt deutlich: Liams rechtes Auge war mit einer Augenklappe verdeckt.

„Hey Liam!" rief Ulysses zu ihm hinüber: „Nett dich mal wiederzusehen, verdammter Verräter! Trauerst du deinem Auge hinterher? Ich sollte dir das andere Auge auch noch rausbrennen, entweder ganz oder gar nicht!"

Liam betrachtete ihn finster und ein Schatten legte sich über sein hübsches Gesicht, aber er wich Ulysses Blick nicht aus.

„Ich hoffe der Dunkle Lord erwischt dich noch, Liam! Damit du genauso elendig verrecken kannst wie dein Freund Nathaniel!"

Barty Crouch war außer sich und die meisten Anwesenden hatten sich bereits von ihren Plätzen erhoben, brüllten und beschwerten sich, so das der Gerichtssaal ein einziges rasendes Geschreie war…bis schließlich Crouch einen Schlußstrich zog: „Schickt die Dementoren herein, ich hab genug von diesem Irren!"

Augenblicklich flogen die Türen auf und drei vermummte Gestalten schwebten in den Saal, belegten alles mit frostiger Kälte und Ulysses harte Worte wandelten sich in ein rauhes Ächzen. Die Dementoren glitten auf ihn zu und postierten sich um den Stuhl herum, während ihre leichenartigen Hände auf Ulysses Schultern ruhten.

Lähmendes, kaltes Gift floß durch seine Adern und sammelte sich in seinem Körper, sein Verstand brachte Erinnerungen zu Tage die er nicht sehen wollte, die er vergessen wollte. Plötzlich war jegliche Wut schlagartig erloschen und hinterließ tiefe Trauer, Panik und Verzweiflung. Er wollte die Hände der Dementoren abschütteln, doch ihre modrigen Klauen bohrten sich nur fester in seine Haut und verbrannten sie vor Kälte.

„Schickt sie weg", flehte er erstickt: „Bitte…ich halt das nichts aus."

„Sie bleiben." entschied Crouch streng: „Dieses Theater sollte der Jury nur bestätigen, das jemand wie Sie nach Askaban gehört!"

„Barty, ich bitte Sie." meldete sich Dumbledore von der Tribüne aus: „Die Beweise sind eindeutig, das Ulysses Rathburn das Opfer einer grausamen Folter war und nicht als Mörder auf die Welt gekommen ist. Ich habe den Vorfall in Erinys Norcross Erinnerung gesehen."

Crouch warf Dumbledore einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „_Sie_ mögen es vielleicht gesehen haben, Dumbledore, aber der Rest von uns nicht. Sie können viel erzählen."

Teilweise huschte wütendes Gemurmel durch den Raum, bei dem sowohl Dumbledore als auch Crouch kritisiert wurden.

Schließlich erhob sich erneut Dumbledores klare Stimme: „Er hat Narben, Barty. Die selben Foltermale die so typisch sind für die Opfer der Todesser, das sie selbst in offiziellen Akten genannt werden. Sehen Sie es sich an, wenn Sie meinen Verstand anzweifeln."

Crouch schien im ersten Moment ungehalten, doch ließ es dann geschehen: „Gut, dann werden wir uns diese…Foltermale halt anschauen, Dumbledore."

_Bitte nicht…_dröhnte es in Ulysses Schädel, _ich will nicht daß jemand das sieht._

Ein Heiler, der die ganze Zeit über in der einen Ecke des Saales gewartet hatte, trat vor Ulysses und knöpfte eiligst das Hemd auf. Ulysses wollte protestieren, aber seiner Kehle entsprang nur heiseres Krächzen.

Kälte drang an seine Haut, als das Oberteil abgestreift war und ein verhaltendes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Ulysses wollte weder einen Blick auf seinen vernarbten Körper, noch auf die gaffenden Leute richten, also schloß er die Augen und versuchte den Rest der Welt auszublenden.

Er spürte wie er von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde, Blicke die über jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers glitten, analysierten und verhandelten, jedes narbige Krustengewebe begutachteten und keine Brandverletzung blieb vor der Gafferei verschont…die Kälte der Dementoren und seine Innere Angst forderten ihren Tribut: Crouchs nächste Worte verloren sich in seinem Dämmerzustand, in dem ihn weder Sinn noch Stimme mehr etwas sagten. Er konnte kaum mehr die Augen öffnen, langsam rutschte er in die Ohnmacht hinab und die Dunkelheit kroch von allen Seiten an ihn heran und schlug auf ihn ein…das letzte was er bewußt wahrnahm war Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius der wissend grinste.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Nur ganz kurz Erinys." erinnerte sie Dumbledore: „Die Jury wartet."

Der Gerichtssaal hatte sich geleert, die Jury hatte sich zu einer ersten Besprechung, die sie mit Crouch, Dumbledore, Moody und Erinys, führen wollte, in einen der Nebenräume zurückgezogen. Alles wartete auf Erinys…oder vielmehr auf die Erinnerung die seit einem Jahr in ihrem Kopf herumspukte und sich jede Nacht von neuem vor ihr abspielte, in Form eines immer wiederkehrenden Alptraumes. Ein Alptraum in dem sich niemals ein Detail änderte, in dem die Figuren immer genau dort standen wie damals im Kerker. Ulysses auf dem Boden, der entweder durch den _Cruciatus_ des Dunklen Lords schrie, oder sich unter Zebulon vor Schmerzen wand, aber doch nie entkam.

Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab Ulysses hier und heute zu retten, dann mußte die Jury genau das sehen, was sie damals miterleben mußte.

Erinys stieg die Stufen des Gerichtsaales hinab, auf der untersten Ebene war noch immer Ulysses auf dem Stuhl festgezurrt. Die Dementoren die ihn umgaben, hatten sich kaum von der Stelle bewegt, Erinys schob sich an ihnen vorbei und ignorierte die Grabeskälte die nach ihr griff.

„Ulysses?" fragte sie vorsichtig, nicht wissend ob sein Dämmerzustand sich nun einer Ohnmacht angepaßt hatte. Sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und die länglichen, strähnigen Haare fielen ihm wüst ins Gesicht. Sie kniete sich auf seine Augenhöhe und rüttelte an seinem Knie. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, vielleicht sah sie ihren Verlobten, den einzigen den sie je hatte, heute zum letzten Mal. Man sah es Crouch an, das er Ulysses am liebsten einem Dementor vorgeführt hätte.

Ulysses regte sich langsam, aber aus seinem Dämmerzustand konnte er sich nicht vollkommen lösen, doch seine Augen öffneten sich halb und flogen verloren über ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen, Iny…" krächzte er mit auslaufender Stimme, die sich in einem rasselnden Fiepen verlor, wie bei einem Lungenkranken. Er klang wie jemand, der den Tod mehr als alles andere fürchtete, aber realisierte das er im Begriff war zu sterben.

Erinys mußte das Verlangen hinunterwürgen ihn in die Arme zu schließen, obwohl sie nichts lieber gemacht hätte als Ulysses, der in diesem kranken, erfrorenen Körper gefangen war, zu trösten.

„Ich halte mein Versprechen." sagte sie fest, aber in ihr nagte die Gewißheit, daß sie sein Schicksal vielleicht nicht mehr ändern konnte.

Ulysses schien sich gegen diese Worte zu sperren, seine Schultern bebten verräterisch und er versuchte sich von ihr wegzudrehen, doch aufgrund der Ketten verfing er sich bald in einer unmöglichen Körperhaltung.

„Erinys, es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen jetzt gehen." meldete sich Dumbledore wieder von den Tribünen. Erinys warf ihm ein hastiges „Sofort" zu, und spürte den Drang in sich Brennen, ihrem Verlobten irgend etwas zu sagen, ihm ihre Gefühle zu vermitteln, um ihn zu stützen…auch bei seinem vielleicht letzten Gang, in die Kammer eines hungrigen Dementors.

Aber bei all der Not fiel ihr nichts ein, außer die Worte die sie ihm schon Tausendfach gesagt hatte und die er heute wahrscheinlich verabscheuen würde.

Ulysses bedachte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick, fast wie ein Hund der fürchtete geschlagen zu werden. Alte und neue Tränen hatten deutliche Spuren in die Dreck- und Rußstriemen gezeichnet, die sich auf seiner Haut fanden: „Ich will nicht zurück nach Askaban." wisperte er erstickt.

Er tat nichts anderes als sie anzuflehen.

„Das wirst du auch nicht." log sie.

Er wußte genau das diese Einschätzung nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit entsprach: „Heute sehen wir uns zum letzten Mal, oder?" fragte er brüchig.

„Nein!" versicherte sie schnell und fast automatisch glitten ihre Hände zu seinen kalten Wangen: „Ich verspreche dir das es nicht das letzte mal ist, Ulysses!"

Mit welcher Inbrunst sie sich immer weiter in den Lügen verstrickte, ihn mit Halbwahrheiten und großen Versprechungen bedachte! Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und ihre Sicht verschleierte sich.

„Doch…", krächzte Ulysses elendig: „Es ist das letzte mal…"

Bevor Dumbledore ihr noch einmal zurufen konnte, brachte Erinys das zu Ende was sie vorhatte. Sie schloß ihren Verlobten ruckartig in die Arme, so übereilt daß er heftig zusammenzuckte, sagte ihm die Worte die er wahrscheinlich von allen, nur nicht von ihr, hören wollte, und riß sich dann von ihm los.

Sie eilte zu dem wartenden Dumbledore, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich nicht mehr zu Ulysses um.

Und wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich heute wirklich zum letzten Mal gesehen und berührt.

**Kommentar:** Nein, Erinys ist nicht die echte Mrs. Norris, falls ihr das zuerst gedacht habt ;)

Sie ist quasi Mrs. Norris die Erste und Filchs blöde Katze ist die Zweite, oder andersherum, kommt drauf an wer zu erst da war. Ina Norris ist zwar nicht der wohlklingendste Name aber die cleversten Leser des _ganzen_ Gemeinschaftsprojektes dürfte da vielleicht gerade etwas aufgefallen sein…

So, das war tatsächlich das drittletzte Kapitel der Geschichte. Die letzten beiden Abschlußkapitel werden am Stück serviert, um euch eine kleine Freude zu machen ;)

**Ravenclaw:** Was seid ihr alle unsensibel? Ulysses ist nun mal eine…Kartenhöhle (du weißt was ich meine XD ), und er und Erinys haben eben ihre „Differenzen". Was eigentlich auch ganz logisch ist, die beiden haben sich gerade erst wiedergesehen, da fallen sie sich doch nicht gleich knutschend in die Arme oder? ;)

Außerdem ist er von Natur aus einfach nicht der Netteste, die Tatsache mal außer acht gelassen das er ein Todesser ist. Irgendwie ist die Leserschaft da total gespalten, die einen wollen daß er gleich mit Erinys ins Bett hüpft und die anderen sind der Meinung daß er ein Recht hat zur Zeit etwas stinkig zu sein. Gibt's da kein Mittelmaß? XD

**Indy:** War das mit dem „doppelt so gern" etwa triefender Sarkasmus? Untersteh dich! XD

Nein, tut mir Leid wegen des Spoilers, aber den konnte ich leider nicht umgehen, aus folgendem Grund: Hätte ich DuR normalschnell veröffentlicht, dann wäre es kein Spoiler gewesen, denn dann wäre das mit dem Wald vorher dran gekommen. _Wenn_ ich aber DuR normalschnell veröffentlicht _hätte_, dann hättet ihr durch die Geschichte meiner Co-Autorin einen noch größeren Spoiler (bezüglich des DuR-Endes) an den Kopf geworfen bekommen.

Ich mußte also meine Prioritäten setzten und habe entschieden das der Spoiler mit dem Wald das geringere Übel ist, als wenn ihr das DuR Ende vorab durch eine andere Geschichte erfahren hättet.

Und falls das wirklich Sarkasmus war: Ich zwinge dich ja nicht die Schulgeschichte zu lesen, wenn ich dich zwingen würde, würdest du das durch eine vorgehaltenen Pistole bemerken, aber das ist ja nicht der Fall ;)

**Nicman: **Ach verurteile Ulysses doch nicht gleich, nur weil er Dumbledore töten wollte. Wer will Dumbledore nicht töten? XD

Sein Todesser Verhalten ist einfach zu tief in ihn verankert, du hast recht. Aber du mußt bedenken das er 27 Jahre davor ein normales Leben geführt hat und gerade mal 1 Jahr lang ein Todesser war. Deswegen muss es nicht bedeuten, daß er unheilbar ist, aber von heute auf morgen könnte er nicht wieder gesund werden. Als er Dumbledore sah hat er, ganz Todessertypisch und Selbstlos, einfach die Chance wahrgenommen und ist dabei gescheitert. Und ich denke das er, auch nach dieser Gerichtverhandlung und besonders nach Lucius Grinsen, einfach begriffen hat das er die ganze Zeit der Verlierer war. Das dürfte ihm zu Denken gegeben haben.


	73. Kapitel 73

73. Ulysses Rathburn/ Erinys Norcross: Sanatorium

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser des Äußeren Kreises. Der Verlobte von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Conventiculum. Nach langer Flucht gewährte Dumbledore ihr Schutz_

Elicius Norcross: _Conventiculum, starb als Märtyrer. Der Bruder von Erinys_

Kalliope: _Dunkle Heilerin und Conventiculum. Die Freundin von Ulysses_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach Ulysses Gefangennahme in London, wurde er vor Gericht gestellt. Jedoch sieht die Beweißlage düster aus und Erinys und Dumbledore müssen sich etwas einfallen lassen, um die Jury zu überzeugen. Erinys verspricht Ulysses zu retten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 14. Novembers 1978_

Ulysses öffnete müde seine Augen, obwohl sie bleischwer zu sein schienen und blendendes Licht sie reizten. Er vermutete in einer stinkenden Zelle in Askaban aufzuwachen, wo er den Rest seines Lebens einsam verbringen würde, er glaubte sogar die kalten Atlantikwellen gegen die Festungsmauern schlagen hören zu können.

Er war drei Tage dort gewesen, gefangen in einem alptraumhaften Dämmerzustand, der so belastend gewesen war, das er am Ende nicht einmal mehr dagegen anschreien konnte.

Und jetzt war er wieder hier.

Seine Sicht war trüb, wie verwaschen, aber zumindest konnte er eine helle Decke über sich erkennen. Sie schien auf und ab zu wanken, genau wie das Zimmer, das sich um ihn drehte, er glaubte die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zellendecke in Askaban. Sie war dunkel, feucht und voller tropfender Risse. Diese Zimmerdecke hier war entschieden zu hell, fast schon blendend.

Das konnte nicht Askaban sein.

Obwohl seine Knochen protestierten, wandte er den Kopf und sah eine Fensterfront vor sich, durch die mildes Abendlicht floß. Jemand stand vor einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus, aber Ulysses konnte nichts weiter erkennen als eine schattige Kontur.

Der Schatten drehte sich zu ihm um: „Ulysses?" fragte eine weiche Stimme zögernd: „Bist du wach?"

Er hätte die Stimme unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. Sie gehörte Erinys.

Er wußte nicht welche Empfindung seinem Herz einen Aussetzer verpassen ließ. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, das _sie_ hier war, _zusammen_ mit ihm, obwohl alle Dinge der Welt noch bis vor kurzem dagegen gesprochen hatten. Es war die Erleichterung darüber nicht in Askaban aufgewacht zu sein, sondern das Erinys ihr naiv wirkendes Versprechen irgendwie gehalten hatte.

Und dabei hatte er sich schon damit abgefunden sie ein letztes mal gesehen zu haben und das er in genau der gleichen seelischen Einsamkeit sterben mußte, die sich bereits ein Jahr lang tief in sein Innerstes festbrannte.

Sie kam zu ihm herüber und fuhr mit einem feuchten Tuch über seine Augen und Stirn. Er hasste plötzliche Berührungen und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Du hast Fieber, aber die Heiler sagen es wäre besser wenn man es auskurieren läßt." sagte sie bemüht, wurde dann aber etwas vorsichtiger in der Tonlage: „Du hast im Schlaf ziemlich viel geweint Uly, deswegen sind deine Augen jetzt so verklebt. Kannst du nun besser sehen?"

Testweise öffnete Ulysses seine Augen. Sie fühlten sich zwar noch immer tonnenschwer an und alles was heller als die tiefste Nacht war, blendete ihn, aber er konnte zumindest den Raum erkennen und Erinys, die neben ihm stand.

Ihre Haut war schneeweiß und rein, der Gesichtsausdruck besorgt. Ulysses erinnerte sich an seine eigene fahle Hautfarbe und die seltsamen dunklen Flecken die sich darauf fanden…während sie weiterhin als herbe Schönheit durchs Leben gehen konnte, sah er wahrscheinlich wie ein gräßlicher Untoter aus.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte er krächzend.

„In einem Sanatorium für Magier." antwortete sie: „Du warst ein Zweifelsfall und die Jury konnte sich lange Zeit nicht einigen. Aber wir konnten sie überzeugen, dich ähnlich zu behandeln wie ein Opfer des _Imperius_. Du konntest für dein Schicksal nichts, und keiner hätte einen Mann nach Askaban schicken können, dem genau das passiert ist, wovor niemand heute mehr sicher ist."

Ulysses musterte sie aufmerksam, oder vielmehr ihre ehrlichen schimmernden Augen, als sie davon berichtete. Sie glaubte es wirklich…sie alle hielten es für entschuldbar, was er getan hatte, im Anbetracht dessen das man ihn schnell und einfach als Geisteskranken einstufen konnte und mit dieser Prognose immer mehr oder weniger richtig lag.

Vielleicht konnte er nichts für den Zustand seiner Geisteskrankheit, aber dafür ließ man die einfachste aller Regeln außer acht: Von nichts kommt nichts.

„Du warst immer schon gut darin mir irgendwas zu vergeben…", wisperte er so laut wie er konnte, aber seine Heiserkeit ließ seine Worte fast ersterben: „So viele haben schon über mich den Kopf geschüttelt, aber du hast immer so getan als könnte ich für all die Dinge nichts…schon seit der ersten Klasse, als ich in diese dreckige Geschichte verwickelt war…" seine Stimme ging in einem trockenen Husten unter und sein Hals brannte wie Feuer.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Erinys zögernd.

„Du bist so naiv." keuchte er, nachdem sich der Anfall gelöst hatte: „Ich bin krank und du weißt es genau. Und alles was ich getan habe, mußte schon immer irgendwo in mir gewesen sein. Es ist jetzt nur an die Oberfläche gekommen, kein _Cruciatus_ könnte jemanden zu einem Mörder machen der keiner ist, nicht einmal der _Cruciatus_ des Dunklen Lords…"

Man sah Erinys an, das sie die Worte und den Sinn verstand und hinter ihren dunkelblauen Augen flackerte etwas.

„Siehst du?" krächzte er: „Du weißt was ich meine…"

Die Wahrheit war ausgesprochen, auch wenn Erinys wahrscheinlich alles andere von ihm hören wollte, und auch wenn es nur die üblichen Anschuldigungen gewesen wären, daß sie an allem Schuld war. Aber dabei konnte Ulysses es nicht mehr belassen, natürlich, es war _ihre_ Schuld und sie beide wußten es genau, aber sein Wahnsinn war zu keinem Zeitpunkt auf unfruchtbarem Boden gewachsen.

Erinys sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah mit verschleiertem Blick auf ihn hinunter. Sie stand unbewegt neben seinem Bett, nah genug um _nah_ zu _sein_, aber hielt sich doch so distanziert, als fürchtete sie, das er sie als zu aufdringlich empfinden könnte.

Ulysses erinnerte sich an die Worte die sie ihm gestern – gestern? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? – ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, während ihrer hastigen Umarmung: _Ich liebe dich._

Seit über einem Jahr hatte es niemand mehr zu ihm gesagt, nicht einmal Kalliope, die es immer bei einem „Ich hab dich lieb" belassen hatte, obwohl Ulysses dem Mädchen immer angesehen hatte was sie _wirklich_ meinte.

Er sah verloren zu Erinys auf und spielte mit dem Gedanken irgend etwas darauf zu antworten…und sei es nur das er ihr Flüstern verstanden hatte. Das diese Worte nicht in den Sphären seines dämmrigen Bewußtseins untergegangen waren.

Aber was bedeuteten ihm diese Worte? Und vor allem, was bedeuteten sie Erinys wirklich?

Mit einer groben Idee von dem was er sagen wollte, öffnete Ulysses seinen ausgedörrten Mund, aber dann war diese Idee wieder wie weggewischt und verloren sich in seinem aufgewühlten Verstand.

Seufzend richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und versuchte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen viel zu zittrigen Armen zu stemmen, aber seine Glieder fühlten sich noch wie betäubt an. Erinys ignorierte seinen warnenden Seitenblick beflissentlich und half ihm hoch.

„Es sind die Nachwirkungen, Ulysses." sagte sie behutsam und drückte ihm ein Glas mit Wasser an sein Kinn, das er hastig leertrank: „Askaban schwächt den Körper, aber es vergeht schnell."

Ulysses konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen was sie meinte. Neuer Schwindel attackierte ihn und das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf wuchs stetig an. Er hockte vorn übergebeugt in dem Bett und besah sich das triste Zimmer. Es hingen keine Bilder an der Wand, es gab keine Möbel außer einem kleinen Nachtschrank, und durch eine Tür konnte er ein kleines Badezimmer sehen: „Ich muss hier für _immer _bleiben?" hörte er sich selbst tonlos fragen.

Erinys legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, im ersten Moment wollte er sie automatisch abschütteln, aber ihre Haut war so viel wärmer als seine eigene.

Als sie nicht antwortete, wandte er fragend den Kopf zu ihr und sein Blick stolperte dabei über die vier schweren Eisenketten, die jeweils am Bettrand- und Ende befestigt waren…und ein Blick auf die dunklen Male an seinen Handgelenken verriet wofür man sie benutzte.

Erinys mußte ihm seinen tiefen Schock angesehen haben: „Es ist nichts worüber du dir sorgen machen mußt, du hattest nur einen Alptraum." erklärte sie gehetzt, setzte sich vor ihn auf die Bettkante und suchte seinen Blick: „Es ist nichts schlimmes, Ulysses."

Doch das war es. Er war nicht tot, er war nicht in Askaban, aber er war _hier_. In einem Sanatorium…_für immer._

„Es ist schrecklich hier." sagte er brüchig: „Du hättest mich beim Dunklen Lord lassen sollen, Iny…" Bei der Aussicht wie sein Leben hier verlaufen würde, all die langen Jahrzehnte die ihm noch blieben, bildete sich ein brennender Schimmer in seinen Augen.

Erinys schien damit gerechnet zu haben. In einer fast schon verzweifelten Geste rückte sie näher an ihn heran und schob sich in sein Blickfeld: „Wir bleiben nicht hier, ich verspreche es." flüsterte sie ihm ernst zu, in einer beinahe schon verschwörerischen Tonlage: „Wenn der Dunkle Lord den Krieg verliert, sind wir frei. Wir werden fliehen und woanders hin gehen, versprochen!"

„Aber wenn der Krieg nie aufhört?" Eigentlich war es keine Frage, es war eine Tatsache. Die helle Seite konnte doch gar nicht mehr gewinnen, oder? Voldemort würde Siegen und sobald er siegte würde er Ulysses zurückrufen und Erinys töten…oder sie beide. Einfach deswegen weil Ulysses seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hatte, weil sein Geisteszustand sich langsam gegen den Willen des Dunklen Lords entwickelte und all die anderen mangelhaften Dinge.

Es brauchte nicht die Erinnerung an Lucius Malfoys hämisches Grinsen, damit Ulysses die Wahrheit begriff: Er war nichts weiter als eine unwichtige Figur in einem riesigen Spiel und selbst das war nur das Produkt eines schwarzmagischen _Unfalls_.

Ausgerechnet Erinys hatte Recht: Zu keinem Zeitpunkt war er ein _echter_ Todesser gewesen, obwohl er sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers als ein solcher gefühlt hatte und all sein Handeln dem Willen des Dunklen Lords unterworfen hatte.

Selbst jede Grausamkeit, einzig im Namen seiner eigenen Peiniger…

Ulysses hatte sich Ewigkeiten ausgemalt, welche Dinge er seiner Verlobten antun könnte, sobald sie in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords, an eine kalte Steinwand gekettet, ihm ausgeliefert war. Er hatte sich immer und immer wieder im Geiste an ihren Qualen erfreut, an ihrem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen und an all den anderen Dingen die man einem Menschen antun konnte. Und er hatte sich eingeredet daß er jede Sekunde davon genossen hätte.

Vielleicht wäre es auch tatsächlich so gekommen.

Und deswegen war es um so erstaunlicher für Ulysses selbst, das er es zuließ als Erinys ihn zu sich zog und fest in die Arme schloß. Er kämpfte nicht dagegen an, so wie der Dunkle Lord es gerne von ihm gesehen hätte. Er wollte auch überhaupt nicht mehr kämpfen, wofür denn auch? Für Voldemort, der ihn all die Zeit nur benutzt hatte? Oder die Todesser, von denen ein Großteil wahrscheinlich hinter Ulysses Rücken über ihn gelacht hatte? Über all die Dinge die man mit ihm anstellen konnte, ohne das er sich nachher daran erinnerte, oder über seine naive Gutgläubigkeit und über seine krankhafte Bestialität, die nur seine eigene Vergangenheit spiegelte.

Das war alles was die meisten seiner selbsternannten Brüder ihm je geschenkt hatten: Heimlicher Spott.

Für nichts dafür wäre es wert weiter zu kämpfen.

Als Ulysses sich darüber klar wurde, spürte er fast wie sein Dunkles Mal förmlich von seinem Unterarm abbröckelte und der ewig präsente Geist des Dunklen Lords verlor seine krankmachende Intensität.

Erinys fuhr ihm tröstend durch die ungekämmten Haare und Ulysses ängstlicher Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam, bei dem Gedanken daß er wenigstens eine Person in dieser feindlichen Welt hatte, die bei ihm bleiben würde und ihn nicht in dieser Einsamkeit zurückließ.

„Weißt du, ich arbeite jetzt in Hogwarts." erzählte Erinys ihm: „Dumbledore hat Filch dazu überredet mich als Lehrling einzustellen. Mein offizieller Name ist nun Ina Norris."

„War Dumbledore nicht wütend auf mich?" fragte Ulysses matt: „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab gegen seine Stirn gedrückt und nicht mehr viel hätte gefehlt."

„Oh nein", versicherte Erinys ihm schnippisch: „Dumbledore hat gesagt, das es nicht weiter wichtig ist, so was ist ihm schon öfters passiert. Er ist nicht wütend auf dich, er hat dich im Gerichtssaal vehement verteidigt."

Irgend etwas rastete in Ulysses Verstand ein: Es war nach wie vor eine Merkwürdigkeit das man ihn hierher, und nicht nach Askaban, geschickt hatte, oder in die Kammer eines Dementors: „Wie habt ihr die Jury überzeugen können?" fragte er und löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung um sie anzusehen.

Diese Frage zeichnete eine versteinerte Miene in Erinys Gesicht und sie blickte ihn unwohl an: „Durch meine Erinnerungen." antwortete sie schließlich vorsichtig.

Ulysses Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und hämmerte danach um so schneller in seiner Brust. Ein Gefühl wie kaltes Gift breitete sich in seinem Körper aus: „Die Jury hat es gesehen?" echote er brüchig: „Erinys, ich bin mir sicher das die Jury selbst von Todessern unterlaufen wurde, wahrscheinlich haben einige von denen damals sogar mitgemacht!" Er stockte und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.

Erinys sah ihn ernst an: „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu retten! Wir-"

„Ich weiß." würgte er sie drängend ab: „Tut mir Leid…ich schätze ich würde jetzt in Askaban sitzen wenn du es nicht getan hättest…es ist nur eine ekelhafte Vorstellung das vielleicht die selben Leute…" wieder fand er keine Worte für das was er sagen wollte, aber Erinys schien ihn sehr wohl zu verstehen.

„Was macht dich so sicher das Todesser in dem Gerichtssaal saßen?" fragte Erinys.

Ulysses warf ihr einen düsteren, mahnenden Blick zu: „Oh, komm schon. Dort wo ich saß hatte ich eine fabelhafte Sicht über die Ränge…im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich habe so einige von ihnen erkannt."

„Dann sag es Dumbledore!" sagte Erinys hastig: „Wenn du Namen weißt dann sag es ihm!"

Ulysses schnaubte abweisend: „Nein. Ich werde niemanden verraten. Ich möchte nicht auf der Liste des Dunklen Lords stehen und vielleicht wird mir diese Loyalität eines Tages das Leben retten."

Erinys sah ihn voller Unglauben an, aber Ulysses ließ ihr keine Zeit für Proteste: „Versuch es erst gar nicht. Ich weiß in was Verrat mündet, du weißt es sogar besser, richtig? Ich bin sicher Kalliope hat dir erzählt das Elicius tot ist?"

Er stoppte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Man sah ihr an das sie dieses Wissen schon eine ganze Weile mit sich herumschleppte und so nickte sie bestätigend.

„Reicht dir das nicht Erinys?" klagte er: „Reicht dir nicht dein toter Bruder, oder die Narben auf und in meinem Körper? Warum willst du nur immer weiterkämpfen?"

Er hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Erinys rückte von ihm ab und musterte ihn mit anklagenden Blick: „Irgend jemand muss kämpfen. Ohne diesen Widerstand hätte der Dunkle Lord schon längst das erreicht was er will, und sobald seine Ziele verwirklicht ist, wird es unmöglich sein, zu der alten Welt zurückzukehren und den Urzustand wieder herzustellen. Entweder wir kämpfen _jetzt_ oder _nie_!"

Hinter ihrem Blick loderte tatsächlich eine selbstlose Entschlossenheit und für Ulysses war es einfach, die ganze Wahrheit herauszulesen: „Du würdest es wieder zulassen, habe ich recht?" fragte er kühl: „Wenn der Dunkle Lord erneut seinen Zauberstab auf mich richten würde, dann würdest du lieber wieder mich opfern, als die Conventiculum, richtig?" Seine letzten Worte waren schneidend und bitter.

Der Kampfeswille in ihren Augen erlosch nicht, aber nun mischte sich etwas Zögerliches in dieses Feuer, etwas Entschuldigendes: „Auch wenn du mich für ein Monster hälst, ich würde wieder-"

„Ja, ich weiß." würgte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme ab: „Ich kenne deine Antwort. Das war mir schon damals klar." Seine Worte basierten fast auf Gelassenheit, aber in seinem Inneren grub sich ein tiefes Loch durch seine Brust, als sich seine Erkenntnis bestätigte.

Für Erinys war sein Leben weniger wert als das Leben einer unbestimmten Menge von Verrätern.

„Es tut mir leid…glaub mir, wenn ich gewußt hätte das es so kommt, dann-"

„Schon gut." unterbrach Ulysses sie wieder: „Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken was ich für dich bedeute, oder wie wenige Namen du verraten hättest um mich damit zu befreien. Vielleicht war ich dir zwei oder drei Conventiculum wert."

Erinys hatte ihm so blitzschnell eine gescheuert, das er nicht einmal Zeit gehabt hatte zu reagieren.

„Ich wäre _liebend gerne_ für dich gestorben!" fuhr sie ihn gellend an: „Ich habe mich ein Leben lang auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, und ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft ich darum _gebettelt_ habe dich freizulassen, ich hätte deinen Platz eingenommen!"

Sie funkelten sich an, Erinys aufgebracht und Ulysses abschätzend, während er sich die getroffene Wange hielt.

„Vielleicht hätte ich mich besser von dir trennen sollen, Ulysses. Ich wollte nie daß dir etwas passiert, ich wußte daß Gefahr bestand. Aber ich habe es nie übers Herz gebracht. Es war ein Fehler, ich hab ihn begangen weil ich Selbstsüchtig war und dazu neige das Beste zu hoffen und nie vom schlechtesten auszugehen."

Langsam zerfiel ihr Zorn wieder, und einen Herzschlag später sah sie ihn mit einem milden Ausdruck in den Augen an: „Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen, tut mir leid." entschuldigte sie sich ehrlich.

„Das war ja nicht das erste Mal." knurrte er undeutlich: „Aber es ist okay…ich habe es begriffen. Ich weiß daß du es damals nicht getan hast, weil du mich haßt. Du hattest keine Wahl…und ich erinnere mich auch daran das du um mein Leben gebettelt hast."

Erinys setzte sich wieder zu ihm und plazierte ihre schmale Hand auf seinem Knie: „Es war nicht fair was ich getan habe." sagte sie mit schwerer Stimme: „All die Jahre die wir verbracht haben, in denen du ein normales Leben geführt hast, während ich und Elicius hinter deinem Rücken die Aufträge erfüllt haben, die der Dunkle Lord uns erteilte. Wir haben dir was vorgespielt…und zwar ein gutes Jahrzehnt lang."

Ulysses mußte hart schlucken und senkte betreten den Blick. Er versuchte seine Gefühle mit einem abwertenden Schulternzucken zu überspielen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Egal was ich tue, wir werden nie quitt sein." murmelte Erinys entschuldigend.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." gab Ulysses düster zurück. Seine Wange brannte. Mit was hatte Erinys ihn nur erwischt? Er fuhr mit dem Handrücken über die Stelle und bemerkte daß er ein wenig blutete.

Als er den Zusammenhang begriff, blickte er zu ihrer Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Knie ruhte. An dem einen Finger steckte der silberne Verlobungsring.

„Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit getragen?" fragte er halb verwundert, halb schockiert.

Erinys verstand erst nach einem Moment und hob dann die entsprechende Hand an, so das der Ring mit einer silbrigen Reflexion das fahle Abendlicht beantwortete: „Jaa…seit meinem Achtzehnten Lebensjahr um genau zu sein." Ihr Blick schwappte zu seinen Händen, fand dort aber keinen Verlobungsring: „Soll ich meinen abnehmen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, schien sich aber innerlich bei dem Gedanken zu sträuben.

Andersherum hätte sie auch fragen können ob sie _hier_ und _jetzt_ ihre Verlobung offiziell lösen sollten.

Ulysses wand sich einen Moment um diesen Gedanken. Natürlich, es wäre ein häßlicher kleiner Racheakt wenn er diese Frage mit „Ja" beantworten würde. Er könnte sie seelisch zerbrechen, indem er von seinen Taten erzählte, von den Frauen mit denen er sich herumgetrieben hatte, egal ob die freiwillig mitspielten oder nicht; oder die Tatsache das Elicius nicht den schönen Märtyrertod gestorben war, wie Kalliope Erinys wahrscheinlich erzählt hatte. Elicius mochte ein Märtyrer sein, aber Ulysses erinnerte sich genau an das was der Dunkle Lord mit seinem Körper gemacht hatte…und daran das von Elicius am Ende nicht mehr übriggeblieben war, als ein dicker Brei aus Blut, Gedärm und Knochen…und auf diese Erinnerung folgte automatisch eine weitere: Nämlich der Moment, in dem Ulysses unter Zebulon lag und dieser ihm grinsend den Menschenbrei eingeflößt hatte, so das Ulysses gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als einen Teil seines ehemals besten Freundes zu schlucken, um nicht zu ersticken.

Und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn mit der Gewalt eines heftigen Unwetters: _Ich habe Elicius gegessen!_

„Was hast du?" fragte Erinys alarmiert, als sie Ulysses Panik beobachtete. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran, aber Ulysses hielt sie zurück und schob sie von sich: „Es ist nichts." antwortete er mit fast schon paralysierter Stimme.

„Aber-"

„Elicius ist tot!"

Erinys sah ihm mit unergründlichen Blick in die Augen, als versuche sie herauszulesen welche ungesagte Wahrheit sich dort hinter verbarg: „Hast du es gesehen?" fragte sie fest.

Er nickte wie betäubt und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, die sein Unterbewußtsein zwanghaft zu beschwören schien.

„War es schlimm für dich?" fragte Erinys weiter.

„Er ist als Märtyrer gestorben." antwortete er ausweichend: „Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich noch…_anders_. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich sogar bei der Pfählung meiner eigenen Eltern gelacht…"

Erinys Augen weiteten sich: „Das meinst du nicht ernst." flüsterte sie schockiert.

„Doch…ich war grauenhaft zu dieser Zeit. Einen Menschen sterben zu sehen hat mir nichts bedeutet, außer das ich meine Freude daran hatte…aber es ist nicht mehr so. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hat das erkannt."

Sie sah heillos verzweifelt aus und an ihrem Blick erkannte Ulysses deutlich, daß sie sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalte. Dinge die so schrecklich waren, das man sie am besten gedanklich unangetastet ließ. Sie starrte traurig auf ihren Verlobungsring, nicht wissend was nun damit zu tun sei. In ihren dunkelblauen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die in Elendsflüssen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Erinys…" stockte Ulysses unbeholfen und suchte nach Worten. Weil er nicht weiterwußte griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog den zierlichen Körper seiner Verlobten näher zu sich: „Ich habe _nicht_ gelacht als dein Bruder gestorben ist." sagte er ehrlich.

Erinys schniefte und nach einigem beidseitigen Zögern drückte sie sich fest an seine Brust: „Wehe du lügst!" warnte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich lüge nicht." Eigentlich log er doch, denn seine Gefühle damals, als sich Elicius den flammenden Zauberstab durch die Brust gerammt hatte, waren alles andere als geschockt gewesen. Aber er hatte nicht gelacht…

Sie verharrten im Schweigen und sein Blick wanderte zu der Fensterfront, als Regen geräuschvoll gegen das Glas schlug. Das restliche Dämmerlicht vom Horizont sorgte dafür, daß gesprenkelte Wasserschatten auf den Boden gemalt wurden.

Ein fernes Donnergrollen drang mit letzter, auslaufender Kraft an sein Ohr.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Verlobungsring?" fragte Erinys matt.

„Behalt ihn."

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf an und starrte ihn aus tränenden Augen heraus an: „Wir _bleiben_ verlobt?"

Er mußte zugeben daß sie gut darin war einen Schritt weiterzudenken, aber nichts anderes wollte er auch damit andeuten. Er wollte kein Todesser mehr sein und es brannte keine Rache mehr in seinem Innersten. Er wollte einfach nicht alleine bleiben.

„Mal abgesehen davon daß wir uns wohl deinen Ring teilen müssen…ja."

Erinys schenkte ihm ein überraschend kindliches Lächeln, schlang ihre zerbrechlichen Porzellanarme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. Ulysses Herz erlitt einen kurzen Totalausfall und er bemühte sich um Fassung: „Ähm…nur um das klar zu stellen, ich kann nichts dafür das mein Ring nicht mehr da ist…Dunkle Heiler haben lange Finger."

Sie lachte amüsiert gegen seinen Hals: „Oh, ich weiß. Elicius sind da auch schon mehrere Dinge abhanden gekommen, aber er hat es nie begriffen."

„Und du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Nein. Es war immer so lustig wenn er danach gesucht hat und sich wunderte wie ein kleiner Schuljunge." Ihre letzten Worte gingen in einem elendigen Schluchzen unter, das zeigte wie sehr sie ihren jüngeren Bruder vermißte. Sie weinte eine ganze Ewigkeit, bis das fahle Abendlicht draußen am Fenster ganz erstarb und sich die Nacht über die Landschaft erhob.

„Musst du morgen in Hogwarts anfangen?" fragte er sie irgendwann.

Er spürte ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken und sie löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung. Es war zu dunkel um genaues zu erkennen, aber er konnte ihre Konturen ausmachen.

„Darf ich hierbleiben?" fragte sie fast flehend: „Über Nacht meine ich? Filch hat in Hogwarts bestimmt überall Gucklöcher in die Wand gebohrt." Es klang nicht wirklich so, als würde sie sich _darüber_ Sorgen machen.

„Eine faule Ausrede, stimmts?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte Erinys in der Dunkelheit lächeln zu sehen: „Ja, du hast recht. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben."

Es mochte dämmrige Finsternis um sie herum herrschen, aber Ulysses folgte der Spur ihres warmen Atems, bis er schließlich ihre Nasenspitze an seiner spürte. Erinys zog ihn näher an sich heran und küßte ihn vorsichtig. Ihre Lippen waren fast so rauh und trocken wie seine eigenen, aber es hatte sich niemals besser angefühlt.

Vollkommen egal was darauf folgen würde, aber die wichtigste Tatsache blieb bestehen. Erinys hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten: Er war gerettet.

**Kommentar:** Argh! Dieses dämliche Kapitel! Es gibt 3 Versionen davon, letztendlich hab ich mich für diese Version hier entschieden. Es folgt das letzte Kapitel…endlich!


	74. Kapitel 74

74. Lazarus Marlowe/ Leonidas Marlowe: Absolution

**Personen:**

Lazarus Marlowe: _Todesser. Der älteste der Marlowe Geschwister_

Leonidas Marlowe: _Der jüngere Zwilling von Lazarus. Weiß das er ein Todesser ist_

Laurie Marlowe: _Die jüngere Schwester der Zwillinge. Hasst Lazarus_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein Todesser des Äußeren Kreises_

Dilanio Lowell: _Werwolfs-Todesser. Wurde in Docksland von einem Zug überfahren_

Hasdrubal Sacheverell: _Auror. Sein Sohn wurde von Todessern ermordet. Tot._

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Durch einen Zeitungsartikel erfährt Leonidas über das wahrscheinliche Schicksal seines Bruders: Einige Todesser und ein Auror lieferten sich in London einen tödlichen Schlagabtausch, den kaum einer überlebte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Datum: Abend des 14. Novembers 1978_

Lazarus hatte seit einer schieren Ewigkeit nichts anderes mehr getan als die helle Decke des Krankenhauses anzustarren, nicht wissend was tatsächlich in ihm vorging oder was ihn beschäftigte. Das alles kam ihm vor wie das verblüffende und viel zu plötzliche Ende eines Alptraumes, ein Ende was sich längst nicht so gut anfühlte wie es sein sollte: Sein linker Arm war entfernt worden…abgesehen von einem winzigen Stumpf an seiner Schulter und geisterhaften Schmerzen, die durch seine nicht vorhandenen Venen krochen, war nichts mehr von seinem Arm übrig. Er konnte sich dunkel an den Anblick seines vollkommen zertrümmerten Armes erinnern, denn bevor man ihn aus den Wrackteilen geborgen hatte, war er kurz zu sich gekommen…demnach war er nicht verwundert gewesen, als er ohne diesen Arm wieder aufgewacht war…egal ob Muggel oder Magier, es gab Verletzungen, die man nicht so einfach heilen konnte.

Aber selbst der Verlust seines Armes, sorgte nur für ein fernes, trauriges Echo…sein Innerstes war wie ausgehüllt, fern ab von Glück. Außer einer tiefsitzenden Depression, die hier und dort einmal über der Oberfläche seiner Seele kratzte, war er wie abgestorben.

Dabei war er jetzt frei…sein linker Arm, und das Dunkle Mal auf diesem Arm, war nicht mehr hier. Diese Freiheit hatte sich Lazarus all die Zeit gewünscht, aber kaum lag sie in seiner Hand, war sie nicht mehr als ein verblaßter Schatten.

Keine Freiheit der Welt hätte ihn glücklich machen können, er wollte etwas anderes…vielleicht Vergebung? Etwas das ihm den Kummer nahm der seine Freiheit in diese seelischen Fesseln legte und festzurrte, bis nichts mehr davon übrig blieb.

Aber er konnte nirgendwo hingehen…nicht nach Hause, nicht zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Er hatte zwei Leben geführt, in dem einem spielte er den Lieblingssohn der alles bekam was er wollte, aber nichts wollte was er bekam und in dem anderen Leben war er ein Todesser gewesen. Beide Leben waren falsch, beide stürzten ihn immer tiefer in die Schatten seines Innersten, immer tiefer in die Trauer und Wut.

Er wollte keines dieser beiden Leben mehr weiterführen…er wollte nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Aber die Erkenntnis blieb, das es nur eine Person gab, die das je verstanden hatte und hinter seine Fassade geblickt hatte: Lord Voldemort.

Vielleicht der einzige Grund diesem Mann dankbar zu sein…

Aber sonst gab es keinen Grund mehr.

Lazarus hörte wie sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, also schloß er im Gegenzug schnell die Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Er wollte keine Muggelärzte mehr, die ihn nach seinem Namen ausfragten, nur damit sie den Titel „Zugunglück-Verletzter Nr. 13" von ihrem Krankenblatt streichen konnten…und Lazarus krümmte sich bei dem Gedanken an die penetranten Krankenschwestern, die ihn mit Essen und Trinken überluden und fragten ob er vielleicht auf Toilette mußte.

Durch die offenstehende Tür drangen für einen Moment die Geräusche des Flures, die Schritte mehrerer Menschen, das verhaltene Gewirr von Stimmen, das ölige quietschen der Reifen von Betten die geschoben wurden. „Doktor, Sie müssen sich doch für die OP fertig machen!" rief eine nahe Frauenstimme. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur genervtes Schnarren und das Poltern einer hastig zugeschlagenen Tür.

Welcher Doktor nun auch immer Lazarus Zimmer betreten hatte, er war definitiv der _schlechteste_ von allen.

„Doktor hier, Doktor da." äffte die Stimme des Doktors bösartig: „Am besten schmeiße ich gleich selbst den Laden hier, dann bekommen die Patienten auch etwas besseres als diese billige Möhrenpampe."

Irgend etwas an dieser Stimme sorgte dafür, das Lazarus Herz sich zusammenzog, vielleicht lag es an der Tonlage oder an diesem seltsam vertrauen Unterton. Irgendwie war es diese spöttische Stimme, die sein Innerstes wach rüttelte und seine Sinne schärften.

„Hey, ich weiß das du nicht schläfst, Mr. Zugunglück-Verletzter Nr.13, die Sache zieht bei mir längst nicht mehr."

_Leonidas? _

Lazarus öffnete schlagartig die Augen und tatsächlich stand dort, gekleidet im weißen Kittel und mit einem obligatorischen Klemmbrett in der Hand, sein Zwillingsbruder Leonidas…

Leonidas grinste schmal: „Jaa…während du dich herumgetrieben hast, habe ich meinen Doktor in Muggelmedizin gemacht, damit hast du wohl sicher nicht gerechnet, hm?"

Sein Blick fiel auf Lazarus kümmerlichen Armstumpf, auf den bandagierten Kopf und Oberkörper. Leonidas nahm es mit einem leichten Muskelzucken in der Wange zur Kenntnis.

Lazarus wußte nicht was er sagen sollte…in welch wirre Situation hatte er sich verfangen, das sein Bruder ihn in irgendeinem Londoner Krankenhaus aufgespürt hatte, obwohl dieser gar nicht wissen konnte was geschehen war?

„Du siehst so erstaunt aus." stellte Leonidas schleppend fest, während er auf dem Klemmbrett herumkritzelte: „Traust du mir ein bißchen Detektivarbeit etwa nicht zu? Dein Kumpel Rathburn und dieser alte Auror haben sich hier in London die Köpfe halb eingeschlagen und ein Muggelzug ist entgleist…also habe ich daraus geschlußfolgert, das du vielleicht auch anwesend warst. Ein paar Nachforschungen später und nach einem unfreiwilligem Ausflug auf ein Polizeirevier, hab ich dann herausgefunden das die meisten Verletzten des Unglückes in dieses Krankenhaus hier geliefert wurden…ich hab ein Arzt mit dem _Imperius_ belegt, seine Sachen benutzt und schon war ich mit von der Partie. Verdammt clever was? Ich wette da wärst du nie drauf gekommen!" Leonidas grinste breit.

Lazarus wollte ihm liebend gerne eins auswischen: „Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich einmal genau das gleiche getan…ich durfte sogar einen Mordschauplatz in Polizeiuniform besuchen."

Leonidas Grinsen bröckelte leicht und er schien ehrlich enttäuscht: „Weißt du, das nervt mich so an dir! Kaum hab ich das Laufen gelernt, da bist du schon in den Bücherregalen rumgeklettert, als ich lernte eine Feder zu halten, schriebst du schon deine ersten Wissenschaftlichen Analysen über Altkenianische Flüche…es nervt!"

Frustriert schmiß sich Leonidas sein Klemmbrett auf Lazarus Bett und betrachtete schmollend die langweiligen Landschaftsbilder, die an der weißen Wand hingen.

„Tut mir Leid Leonidas." krächzte Lazarus: „Tröstet es dich, wenn ich dir verrate das ich als Todesser versagt habe?"

Leonidas schnaubte mißbilligend: „Das ist auch nicht das einzige…du versagst als Bruder, du versagst bei den Mädels, du-"

„Okay, lassen wir das." schnitt ihm Lazarus schnell das Wort ab. Er wollte es nicht wieder hören, er hatte sich diese Vorwürfe sein halbes Leben lang anhören müssen. Aber Leonidas Stimme verriet, das er es nicht so böse meinte wie früher, er sagte es nicht um Lazarus zu verletzen…aber warum dann? Vielleicht weil es die einzige Kommunikation war, die sie beide kannten, Leonidas teilte aus und Lazarus steckte ein…es war so wie immer.

Und so wie immer war es falsch…es mußte doch noch einen anderen Weg geben?

„Du hast nach mir gesucht, Leonidas?" fragte Lazarus und fixierte die dünne Decke an, unter der er lag.

Leonidas musterte ihn mit einem gespielt kühlen Seitenblick: „Naja…Mutter hat rumgeheult, Vater hat rumgeschrieen. In der Erbfolge komm ich ja direkt nach dir, daher lag es auch an mir dich zu suchen…abgesehen davon das ich noch immer der einzige bin, der weiß das du ein Todesser bist. Ich war optimistisch und hab deswegen in der Leichenhalle angefangen zu suchen, man, das war unheimlich…"

Lazarus biß sich auf die Lippe und versuchte den erstickenden Druck in seinem Hals wieder herunterzuwürgen. Leonidas sollte aufhören so zu sprechen, als ob es ihn gefreut hätte wenn Lazarus von der herumfliegenden Zugteilen zertrümmert wurden wäre, oder wenn ihn das Feuer der Explosion zu Staub verbrannt hätte.

Leonidas bedachte ihn mit einem milden, überraschten Blick, als er erkannte welchen Schaden seine locker dahingesagten Worte angerichtet hatten. Aber dennoch mußte er alle Kraft dazu aufbringen, um die Grenze zu durchbrechen, die zwischen den Brüdern gespannt war: „Okay! Okay, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Man…tu doch nicht so als wüßtest du das nicht! Du bist mein Bruder…und außerdem hätte ich sonst die Familiennachfolger Rolle übernehmen müssen und spätestens _dann_ wären die Marlowes vor die Hunde gegangen!"

Das war wahrscheinlich das Beste und Freundlichste was Lazarus je von seinem nichtsnutzigen Zwilling zu hören bekommen hatte…eine Freundlichkeit die zwar noch über genügend spitze Stacheln verfügte, aber seine Innere Leere mit einem Schlag auseinanderriß. Es wäre natürlich albern gewesen wenn er Leonidas jetzt, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, umarmt hätte, aber zumindest konnte er sich vorstellen es zu tun…

„Tut dein Arm sehr weh?" fragte Leonidas nörgelnd, als ob er mit dieser neugewonnen Freundlichkeit so rein gar nichts anfangen könnte.

Welcher Arm? Lazarus Arm war nicht mehr da…

„Es geht…" antwortete Lazarus erstickt: „Ich bekomme Medizin."

„Muggelmedizin?" harkte Leonidas kritisch nach: „Ich hab mir bisher noch nie viel Gedanken um Muggel gemacht, aber ich hab inzwischen begriffen das sie ziemlich verdreht im Kopf sind. Alleine schon was die da mit den Leichen in der Leichenhalle machen…du müßtest dir diese Schnitte ansehen!"

„Ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen, glaub mir." antwortete Lazarus trostlos.

„Und deswegen bin ich hier…Lazarus, das was ich dir jetzt sage wirst du nur ein einziges mal zu hören kriegen und dann nie wieder, also hör zu: Ich bin _dankbar_. Du hättest ein schönes Leben führen können. Du bist der Erstgeborene Sohn einer reichen Familie, du bist intelligent und talentiert…du hättest dich dein Leben lang auf deinem Erbe ausruhen können, aber statt dessen hast du dich entschlossen Laurie und mich davor zu bewahren Todesser zu werden. Hättest du nicht unsere Aufgabe übernommen, würden wir jetzt hier liegen…nein, wahrscheinlich wären wir gar nicht so weit gekommen. Du weißt wie blöd wir uns anstellen, wenn wir uns in wichtigen Situationen befinden, wir vermasseln dann immer alles, das ist chronisch."

Lazarus mußte milde lächeln und tatsächlich schwappte kurz eine seichte Flut von Stolz über ihn hinweg…er mochte ein miserabler Bruder sein, aber nicht viele miserable Brüder konnten behaupten für ihre verhaßten Geschwister ins Feuer gegangen zu sein. Und diese Erkenntnis war alles was er erhalten hatte…er hatte ein gutes Stück seiner Menschlichkeit eingebüßt, er hatte das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens ausgelöscht und er hatte seinen Arm verloren…alles nur, um jetzt hier zu sitzen, mit der Gewißheit das er vieles falsch gemacht hatte, aber das alles nur aus einem noblen Grund geschehen war: Weil er seinen Geschwistern helfen wollte. Und das war ihm auch gelungen.

Der Regen der an die Fenster klatschte, nahm zu und von draußen floß in regelmäßigen Abständen das Licht der Autoscheinwerfer hinein und malte Schatten an die Wand. Es war der Tag, an dem man Hasdrubal Sacheverell feierlich am Grab seines Sohnes beigesetzt hatte und auch Dilanio Lowell ein ehrbares Grab überlassen hatte. Und es war die Nacht in der sich, nach langer Zeit, Erinys und Ulysses tröstend, und unter vielen ehrlichen Tränen, liebten. Heute endete vieles…und neue Details bildeten sich aus diesem Ende heraus.

Und eines dieser Details war, das sich Lazarus in gewisser Weise selbst vergeben konnte. Zumindest begriff er das er nach Hause gehen konnte…er war frei. Und zu Hause würde er sich nicht mehr hinter einer noblen Fassade und einem guten Namen verstecken.

„Fragt sich nur was wir Mutter und Vater erzählen wegen deinem Arm."

„Mutter wird eh tot umfallen, egal was man ihr erzählt." entgegnete Lazarus trocken.

„Vielleicht erzählen wir ihr, das ein rasendes Nilpferd dir den Arm abgebissen hat?" schlug Leonidas vor und schien von seinem Einfall ziemlich begeistert: „Das wär doch mal was! Unsere Vorfahren haben Drachen geköpft, Einhörner niedergejagt und Werwölfe zerlegt, aber der Heilige Lazarus scheitert an einem rasenden Nilpferd!"

„Wirklich Leonidas, die Idee ist grauenhaft." gestand Lazarus ungerührt.

„Ach, so ein Unsinn! Die Idee ist toll!"

Lazarus verdrehte die Augen und ließ es über sich ergehen…sollte Leonidas ruhig seine Freude daran haben.

Sein Bruder wandte sich zur Fensterfront, als ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag das Glas ist der Fassung zum beben brachte: „Was für ein scheußliches Wetter hier…zu Hause dagegen ist es so schön warm um diese Zeit, man sitzt auf der Veranda, trinkt eine kühle Fruchtmilch und lauscht den Löwen in der Ferne…"

Leonidas schön gesagte Worte sorgten dafür, daß sich Heimweh in Lazarus rührte und er sah das beschriebene Bild direkt vor sich. Ein Bild, in dem er schon so oft selbst mitgespielt hatte, aber es bisher nie zu schätzen gewußt hatte.

Leonidas wandte sich wieder von der Fensterfront ab, griff nach Lazarus anderem Arm und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Durch die Medikamente schwach in den Gliedern, mußte Lazarus sich schwer auf ihn stützen, während Leonidas ihn in die Mitte des Raumes führte, um zu apparieren…und für Lazarus würde es das letzte mal gewesen sein, das er Großbritannien gesehen hatte, er konnte es nicht wissen, aber sein Leben würde ihn nie wieder hierher zurückführen.

Zum Glück.

„Fertig?" fragte Leonidas

Lazarus nickte benommen.

„Na schön…dann geht's jetzt Heim nach Mama Afrika."

_Ende_

**Kommentar:** ENDE! Jaaa, es ist tatsächlich vollbracht! Ich hoffe ihr habt alle geglaubt Lazarus wäre geplättet worden in Docklands, schließlich ist er laaaange nicht mehr vorgekommen. Tja, reingefallen!

Kennt jemand von euch die Band Dredg? Wahrscheinlich nicht…aber wer sie kennt und dieses schicke grüne Album besitzt soll sich mal den Anfang vom 10. Track anhören…das ist nämlich das absolute LeonidasLaurie-AfrikaTheme…obwohl es auch gut zum Ende von Kapitel 74 passt (klingt so nach „Faul und lässig im Schatten rumliegen mit ner Cola in der Hand"). Ich weiß ich quatsch zu viel Quatsch…achja, das Ulysses in ein _Sanatorium_ eingeliefert wird (ich hätte es ja auch Nervenheilanstallt nennen können) liegt auch einzig und alleine an dem gleichnamigen Song von Metallica. „One" ist ein Stück was mich immer ein wenig an Ulysses erinnert hat, es gibt sehr viele Parallelen.

Da ich hier gerade eine FF in Romanlänge abgeliefert habe, dürft ihr ruhig ein langes Abschlußreview verfassen…komisch, warum denke ich gerade an die diversen Schwarzleser? Welch Zufall..(ihr könnt auch unangemeldet Reviews verfassen).

Naja, okay: Schreibt irgendwas oder beißt ins Gras ihr räudigen Hunde. Zu guter Letzt noch ein informeller Führer durch die Welt des Gemeinschaftsprojektes, DuR-Fortsetzungen und Nachfolgenden Geschichten mit DuR-Charakter-Gastauftritten oder DuR-Charakter-Hauptrollen (was ist denn das für ein Satz?). Just read it.

Achja, wie gesagt: Die Antworten auf eure DuR-Reviews findet ihr auf livejournal. com , unter den Benutzernamen reviews-raenge. Den genauen Link gibt es hier auf meiner Bio, einfach meinen tollen Namen anklicken.

Ihr findet dort auch eine kleine Liste in denen ich wichtige Begriffe und Namen erkläre und warum Ulysses gerade Ulysses heißt und nicht Adelbert, etc…zumindest findet ihr das dort bald, ich bin gerade zu müde um mich darum zu kümmern. Klickt die Seite zumindest mal an, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist.

**Informeller Guide für die Leute die Tatsachen noch immer nicht ganz begriffen haben:**

Ja, DuR ist Teil eines Gemeinschaftsprojektes (ist euch eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen das die Abkürzung DuR falsch geschrieben ist? Naja, ist ja auch egal…dachte nur das DUR ziemlich blöde aussieht). Wo war ist? Achja: Erst einmal wird demnächst das erste Kapitel von „Die dunkle Kolonie" veröffentlicht werden, eine Vorgeschichte von DuR die im Jahr 77 und 78 spielen wird. Besonderes Schmankerl: Ich habe, zum ersten Mal, direkt mit einem Hauptcharakter gearbeitet und ihn in eine Erzählrolle gedrängt. Kein geringerer als Severus Snape…ich denke er ist mir gut gelungen. Er ist dort 17 Jahre alt und gerade frisch der tollen, Spaßmacher Bande rund um Voldemort beigetreten.

Bekannte Charaktere wie Erinys, Elicius, Ulysses und Kalliope bleiben natürlich bestehen. Wer die Schulgeschichten liest, dem kann ich auch sagen das der ganze Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Clan vorkommen wird…und Imbellis Ermay…ach Gottchen, das kann ja nur verdorben werden. Naa, mal im erst, ein bißchen Lime wird's wohl geben. Solange es noch ab 16 ist (war das jetzt ein Widerspruch?).

Um was geht's in DdK? Öhh…um einen Ort in Rußland. Einige Todesser werden auf Grund eines sehr extravaganten Auftrages dort hingeschickt und sehr bald ist da die Hölle los. Achja, bevor ihr mich köpft: Ich weiß sehr wohl das es damals noch Sowjetunion hieß, aber ich denke mal der Zauberwelt ist das ziemlich egal. Bei denen heißts einfach Rußland. Allgemein ist die FF sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich und beschränke mich nicht nur auf die typische Todesser-Thematik. Alles ist ganz anders und hoffentlich erfrischend.

Abgesehen von „Die dunkle Kolonie" gibt es noch die Geschichten von Feelicitas Lefay. Es sind keine direkten Fortsetzungen von DuR, aber einige DuR Charaktere haben sich auch dort breitgemacht. Wer also wissen will wie es nach dem „The End" von DuR _wirklich_ weitergeht, sollte mal reinschauen. Lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, sind nämlich sehr schöne Geschichten.

Okay, ihr seit erlöst, geht raus und spielt Kinder!

**Ravenclaw: **Puh und ich dachte schon das sich Ulysses bei dir wieder unbeliebt gemacht hat, wegen seiner Schreierei im Gerichtssaal und das er die Leute verarscht hat. Natürlich darfst du dich an einer Story über Lazarus, Laurie und Leon versuchen, ich hoffe mal du hast dich gefreut das Lazarus doch überlebt hat…mein Gott, du hast du wohl echt nicht gedacht das ich ihn einfach so sterben lasse XD

Doch nicht Lazarus! XD

Allerdings ist der Stoff über die drei ziemlich schwer, ich hoffe das ist dir klar. Vieles wurde nur angedeutet…zum Beispiel das sich Laurie und Leon vielleicht etwas zu sehr lieb haben. Upps, jetzt ist es offiziell, verdammt! XD

**Nicman: **Ja Nicman, auch du bist mir auf den Leim gegangen. Ich hatte zu keiner Zeit vor Lazarus sterben zu lassen, er sollte von Anfang an überleben. ;)

Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben Ulysses am Ende im Positiven Licht dastehen zu lassen, ohne das es zu kitschig wird. Hoffe er ist jetzt wieder etwas beliebter, schließlich hat er die Nacht mit Erinys verbracht, das ist doch mal was Gutes.

**Indy:** Na schön…ich glaube dir halbwegs das es kein Sarkasmus war, aber ich werde dich im Auge behalten XD

Ich bin ja gespannt wie dir die Schulgeschichten gefallen. Wie gesagt, sie sind anders als DuR, sehr viel lustiger…naja, ich wills nicht übertreiben, sie haben die typische „Standartdüsternis" die alle Geschichten des Projektes haben. Trotzdem gibt's mehr zu lachen.

**Darki:** Und auch der liebe Darki ist auf den toten Lazarus rein gefallen XD

Wie du siehst ist tatsächlich alles gut gegangen. Erinys und Ulysses sind wieder zusammen und dein verhaßter Hasdrubal ist tot! XD

Lazarus und Ulysses sind meine Lieblinscharaktere, wenn ich gewollt hätte das Lazarus stirbt, dann hätte ich mir was Besseres einfallen lassen…ich meine, _drei_ Hauptcharaktere durch den Selben Zug getötet? Das wäre etwas billig oder? ;)

**Elize7:** Hey, mit deinem Tipp „Freispruch mit Heilbehandlungszwang" lagst du ja sogar (fast) genau richtig, Kompliment! ;)


End file.
